TWINS DAVE AND DIRK STRIDER
by str1d3rs4r34w3som3f4nuk
Summary: Dave and Dirk are twins age 12 but will turn 13 and they will meet new friends and couple of people , they will lost both of the parents before their birthday warning suicide, harm, panic attacks


TWINS NAME DAVE AND DIRK STRIDER

 **Monday 28** **th** **November 2016**

Dave p.o.v

I was in my room just listen to my music and playing games till I hear knock on my room door

Someone said Dave can I come in please

I said who is it?

Someone said it's your twin

I said come in Dirk

Dirk said okay as he walking in

I said where are your shades? Dirk

Dirk said I don't know Dave as he come over to me just lean on me

I looked up to him and I asked him what is wrong? Bro

Dirk stutter n-nothing i-is w-wrong Dave

I said Dirk we are twins and I know something is wrong since you are stuttering and you not wearing your shades

Dirk said fine something is wrong

I said are you going to tell me or not? Dirk

Dirk said no I am not telling you Lil bro

I said Dirk we are the same age

Dirk said I am older then you

I said only by 2 minutes older than me Dirk

Dirk said still older

I said whatever dude

Dirk said same to you too dude

We both could hear our parents arguing with each other like then do all of a sudden my bro just hug me since he gets scared for some reason and he always says he never scared

I said dirk are you getting scared

Dirk said no I am not scared you are

I said you the one who is hugging me

Dirk said I know you are scared Dave

I said believe what you want Dirk

Dirk said Dave do you have spare shades I can borrow

I said yes, I do but get of me Dirk

Dirk said okay as he got off

I said good you are so annoying as I got up and went get my spare anime shade

Dirk said yay my favourite shades of yours

I said you keep them since i don't wear them as I gave them to him

Dirk said you the best bro Dave

I said Dirk I am the only bro you got either know we are twins

Dirk said I know

Davirk shouted BOYS GET READY FOR SCHOOL

I said we are dad

Dirk said I was borrow shades from Dave Dad as he left

I just got ready for school since I always quicker than my bro as I finish get ready and go into the kitchen where my mum was

Lucina said good morning Dave

I said good morning mum

Davirk shouted DIRK HURRY UP YOU ARE GOING MAKE YOUR BRO LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN

Dirk shouted HE CAN GO AHEAD OF ME SINCE HE YOUR FAVOURITE SON DAD

Davirk shouted I ALWAYS TREAT YOU BOTH EQUALLY DIRK SO JUST HURRY UP

Lucina said Davirk don't shout at him you know they both gets headaches

I said no I don't mum

Lucina said ok Dave

Dirk said im ready let's go Dave as he come into the kitchen

I said see ya later mum and dad as I ran out of the house and I could hear Dirk following me

Dirk said why do you have always run for? Dave

I said because we going to miss the bus and I am not walking to school again

Dirk said fine as we got to the bus stop on time

I said we beat the bus bro

Dirk said whatever

John said hey Dave

I said sup dude

John said I see you not late this time Dave

I said shut it John you try living with him as I pointing to Dirk

John said I bet he isn't that bad

I said I bet he is bad

Dirk said bet what who is bad? Dave

I said living with you Dirk

Dirk said im not that bad to live with

I said Dirk Jake is over there

Dirk said see ya Dave as he left me and John

John said is Dirk gay or something? Dave

I said dude

John said what

I said ask dirk that not me as we got on the bus

Dirk said ask me what? Dave as he and Jake got on the bus after us

I said John wants to ask you something

Dirk said John what do you ask me?

John said are you gay? Dirk

Dirk said yes, I am gay but my parents doesn't know

John said oh ok

Dirk said I thought everyone know I was going out with Jake as he sat down

John said no I didn't as he sat down in front of Dirk

Dirk said Dave can you sit next to me

I said sure as I sat next to my bro

Jake said I guess I will sit next to John as he did

Dirk said John are you gay?

John said no I am not gay

Dirk said Dave you are gay?

I said Dirk I don't know

Dirk said oh ok but we are twins

John said you two are twins? Dave

I said John yes, we are twins

Dirk said everyone knows me and Dave are twins

John said I thought you was just Dave's bro Dirk

I said he is my twin bro dude

John said oh ok so who is older?

Dirk said I am older

I said only 2 minutes older than me Dirk

Dirk said still older

I said whatever dude

Dirk said so where is your sis? John

John said she is sick so she is at home

Dirk said oh ok

I said Dirk you ok?

Dirk whisper no I am not ok

I whisper what is wrong? Dirk

Dirk whisper I am getting a headache

I whisper do you want something for it when we get to school?

Dirk just nodded his head at me

John said Dave is Dirk ok?

I said no he isn't ok but he will be when we are at school

John said what is wrong with him? Dave

I said it doesn't matter John

John said okay dude

I kept look at dirk since I knew that was something else was wrong with him all sudden I could hear Karkat

Karkat shouted HEY STRIDERS TWINS AND EGBET

I said sup Karkat and don't shout

John said hey Karkat and too early for you shouting

Karkat shouted WHATEVER DUDES as he sat behind me

I said shut it Vantas

Karkat said don't tell me what do too and why didn't your twin say anything to me Strider

I said he is asleep

Karkat said whatever

I said where is your bro? Karkat

Karkat said there with his friends and he saw you two over here so he told me to get lost

I said I see

Jake said Dave you should wake Dirk up since we nearly at school

I said thanks Jake

Jake said no problems Dave

I said Dirk wake up we nearly at school

Dirk said I am wake as he sat up

Karkat said hey Dirk

Dirk said sup Kar

Karkat said my name is Karkat not Kar

Dirk said whatever dude

John said we here at school as everyone else got up of bus

I said come on Dirk as I got up

Dirk said ok as he grabs my arm

I said Dirk you ok?

Dirk said no I am not I don't feel well Dave

I said come on Dirk as we got off the bus

Dirk said ok as he was still leaning on me since he was an inch taller than me

John said Dave is Dirk ok?

I said no he is not ok John

John said do you want help with him?

I said no John as I start walking with my bro leaning on me

Dirk said Dave I think I am going to throw up

I said Dirk not over me as I turned him around not face me

Dirk said I don't feel too good as he starts to throwing up

I said Dirk when did you starts feeling sick?

Dirk said this morning Dave

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was at school leaning on Dave while I was throwing up as I look at him

Dave said I am phoning dad come and get you Dirk as he got his phone out

I said no please don't Dave I don't want be at home with him on my own

Dave said Dirk I will come with you since dad probably should have work and mum is at work anyway

I said okay Dave as I was still throwing up

Dave said ok I will call him as he did

Karkat said what's up with you? Dirk

I said leave me alone Vantas

Karkat said I need to ask Dave something

I said he is on the phone to my dad to come get us

Karkat said I can see that idiot

Dave shouted DAD DIRK IS THROWING UP AT SCHOOL AND YOU THINK HE WILL BE OK ALL DAY AT SCHOOL

Karkat said I will leave him alone as he left

I said Dave but he just waves his hand at me and I didn't hear want dad was saying to him till I hear

Dave shouted FUCK SAKE DAD YOU NOT HELPING AND I WISH YOU WASN'T MY AND DIRK'S DAD SINCE YOU HOPELESS AT IT BYE as he hang up and put his phone in his pocket

I said Dave

Dave said yes Dirk

I said is dad coming pick us up or not?

Dave said no he is not since he is at work and he said you are just faking it to get us out of school

I said I am not faking it though

Dave said I know that but we have get to class we will have to tell the teachers to phone mum or dad to come get you

I said okay Dave

Dave said come on Dirk as we start walking to our first lessons

I said Dave why was you shouting at dad for?

Dave said Dirk don't worry about it and I know im in trouble when we get home

I said how? Dave

Dave said Dad told me he was going

I said do what to you? Dave as I look at my bro

Dave said he just going sort me out but I don't know how as he get his poker face on and I did the same

I said okay and thanks for trying Dave as we into our first lessons and sat next to each other

Dave said its fine bro

I kept looking and think what is dad going to Dave and I wasn't either listen in our lessons and I don't think my bro was listening either

I whisper Dave

Dave whisper what dirk

I whisper you ok? Dave

Dave whisper no im scared dirk

I whisper you mean about dad?

Dave whisper yes, I mean I scared what dad is going to do to me and you too Dirk

I whisper what do you mean me too? Dave

Dave whisper tell you at break bro

I whisper okay bro

I went back to daydreaming about John and I also was staring at John too and I kept looking at Dave staring at Karkat

Karkat said Stop staring at me Dave

Dave said I wasn't staring at you Karkat as I just laugh

Karkat said shut up Dirk

Dirk said no

Dave said Dirk stop laughing or I will tell dad you are faking being sick

Dirk said fine I will Dave

Karkat said thanks Dave

Dave shouted SHUT UP KARKAT as he got up and walk out of our lessons

Karkat said Dirk what is wrong with Dave?

I said I don't know Karkat

Karkat said aren't you going after him? Dirk

I said I guess I should as I got up and walk out of lesson to find Dave

Dave said what do you want? Dirk as he just sat on the floor

I said what is wrong? Dave as I sat next to him

Dave said you know how I get bullied

I said yes, I know that

Dave said I can't handle it anymore Dirk

I said Dave you need to tell mum and dad or teacher about it as I put an arm around him

Dave said I told a teacher but they didn't believe me and they think I'm the bully Dirk

I said you are not the bully you need tell mum and dad

Dave said mum and dad knows about me being the bully but I tried tell them truth

I said they didn't believe you

Dave said yeah dude you only one who believe me as he leans his head on to my shoulder

I said everything will be ok bro as we both sat in the hallway till break time and everyone else comes out of their lessons

Dave said I guess we got detention

I said probably Dave since we both walked out of lesson

Jake said hey Dirk and Dave as he sat next to me

I said sup Jake

Jake said here you stuff Dirk as he gave it to me

I said thanks Jake but where's my bro's stuff?

Jake said John or Karkat got it Dirk

I said oh ok as I quickly looked at my bro

Jake said is your bro okay? Dirk

I said no he is not ok Jake

Jake said is this about him getting bullied but people thinks he is the bully? Dirk

I said yes, you believe him Jake

Jake said Dirk yes, I do believe Dave since I have seen him getting bullied

I said what? Jake

Jake said I seen Dave getting bullied and I did try to stop it and I told the teacher

I said I know the teachers doesn't believe it since we both striders and my dad was a bully so they think we are too

Jake said yes, I guess so

I said Dave can't handle it anymore since its not easy live with my dad

Jake said you know both welcome at mine or John's

I said I know we are Jake

Karkat said here is Dave's stuff as he threw at me and walk off

Jake said you ok? Dirk

I said yes, I am ok Jake as I looked at my bro's stuff

Jake said what is that? Dirk

I said Jake what is what?

Jake said on Dave's bag

I said ok as I look at my bro's bag then I saw what it was

Jake said Dirk are you going to show your bro that

I said don't worry about that Jake as Dave done it himself so we wouldn't get our bags mix up

Jake said oh ok as I never notice it before

I said its fine Jake

Dave said what's going on? Dirk

I said just go back to sleep Dave

Dave said why do you have my bag? Dirk

I said Karkat threw it at me but here as I give to him

Dave said thanks as he took it

I said its fine bro

Dave said okay as he lifts his shades off and close his eyes

I said Dave you ok?

Dave said I got a headache and my chest hurts too bro

I said Dave have you got you know what with you

Dave said no I don't since dad took it off me and I wasn't allowed bring it to school

I said that's we going home now Dave

Jake said Dirk you can't home

I said Jake I can and my bro need something too as I pointed to Dave

Dave said Jake is right though Dirk

I said Dave I don't care about dad as I move my arm around from my bro and I got up

Jake said what does Dave need? Dirk since I might able to help

I said Jake my bro doesn't like people knowing

Jake said its fine as he got up and walk off

I said come on Dave as I help him up

Dave said no we both in enough trouble with dad and I don't want to go home I will be fine Dirk

I said please if you get worse

Dave said I promise I will tell you if I get feel worse Dirk

I said how did you know I was going to say that? Dave

Dave said we are twins plus you always say that to me Dirk

I said okay I know we are twins as I push his shades down over his eyes

Dave said thanks bro

I said its fine bro as we start walking to our next lesson

Dave said I will see ya at lunch

I said See ya at lunch Dave as he walks the other way and I walk till I caught up with Jake

Jake said where is Dave? Dirk

I said he got different lesson to us now

Jake said I forgot he does

I said so do I as we went into our lesson and sat next to each other

Jake said what does he has now? Dirk

I said he got art and we got boring history

Jake said isn't Dave good at art?

I said yes, he is good it and he likes it too but I just hope he is ok

Jake said he will be fine

I said I know but he is my little twin bro

Jake said I know but he got his friends in there

I said yes, he has I think

John said hey Jake and Dirk as he sat in front of us

I said I thought you was in my bro's class? John

John said yes, I am but the art teacher isn't in today

I said where is my bro? John

John said he said he didn't feel well so he went to the nurse office

I said I have go to him as I got and grab my bag and ran and went into the nurse office as I saw my bro on a bed so I went to him and sat next to him

Dave said Dirk is that you?

I said yes, it is me Dave as I grabs his hand

Dave said John told you I was in here didn't he?

I said yes, he did since he said you wasn't feel well so I ran out of lesson to here to be with you. Bro

Dave said thanks Dirk

I said its fine have they phone mum or dad yet?

Dave said yes, they phone mum and dad since I was have trouble breathing

I said you was trouble breathing? Dave

Dave said yes, I was but im ok now but I think mum is going to get me and take me home

I said do you want me come with you? Dave

Dave said no, Dirk I want you to stay here at school

I said I want to come with to you since I don't feel that good either

Dave said you still got a headache

I said yes, I have and feel sick too

Dave said oh ok

I said how long is mum going to be?

Dave said I don't know since I fell asleep till you I felt you on my bed

I said didn't you see me? Dave

Dave said not really

I said oh ok

Lucina said Dave you ok? As she come to us

I said hey mum

Lucina said Dirk go to lesson now

Dave said mum I want Dirk stay with me

Lucina said sorry Dave but Dirk can't since he needs to stay at school

I said see ya Dave as I got left went to the lunchroom

I could see my mum help Dave out of the school and I could hear him crying but I just went into the lunchroom and I just sat down

Someone said where is Dave? Dirk

I said he went home with my mum

Someone said why? Dirk

I said he isn't well as I look up at them

Terezi said okay as she sat down opposite to me

I said he want me to go with him

Karkat shouted HEY WHATS UP LOSERS

I said shut up Karkat

Karkat said what's up with you? Dirk

I said my bro isn't well and I can't be there with him Karkat

Karkat said he problem just faking it to get out of school

I shouted NO HE WASN'T FAKING IT MY BRO LIKE SCHOOL

Karkat and I was arguing and shouted at each other as I was getting angry then I felt a hand on me

Jake said why are you shouted for? Dirk

I said leave me alone as I left the lunchroom till I saw one of my cousin

Roxy said hey Dirky where is Davey?

I said Dave had to go home since he isn't well

Roxy said I hope he get better soon as she pulled me into a hug

I said I want to be with him Roxy as I just put one of my arm around her

Roxy said is this why auntie Lucy come to school for?

I said yes, Roxy

Roxy said you ok? Dirky

I said yes, I'm fine just worry about Dave Rox

Roxy said he will be fine as she left

 **Karkat p.o.v**

I was in the lunchroom with Terezi, Jake, John, Tavros and Nepeta

Terezi said you need say sorry to Dirk

I said why do I as he starting it

Jake said because he is twin bro not well

I said so what

Roxy said what you a lot up to?

Jake said hey Roxy

Roxy said hey Jakey

I said what do you want? Roxy

Roxy said nothing as she sat down next to Jake

Tavros said where are your cousin? Roxy

Roxy said Dave went home and Dirk is outside

Nepeta said what is wrong with Dave? Roxy

Roxy said I don't know Nepeta as she got up and left with Jake

John said he wasn't feeling too good

Nepeta said oh ok as she got her phone out

Tavros said look Dirk is coming over to us and he doesn't like happy

I said Dirk im sorry

Dirk said its fine Karkat but where is Rox and Jake?

I said I don't know they both left

Dirk said oh ok as he just sat down put his head on the table

John said you ok? Dirk

Dirk said no I'm not ok since my bro is in hospital now

I said what

Dirk said my dad come home earlier from work and he saw Dave at home on his own

I said Dirk you don't have to tell us

Dirk said I know but Dave told me he wants me to tell you Karkat

I said Dirk come with me as we both got up and went somewhere

Dirk said my dad beats me and mostly Dave up

I said Dave always protects you from your dad? Dirk

Dirk said yeah Dude

I said I thought you are the older twin though?

Dirk said I am but my bro thinks I need to protecting he doesn't

I said he does need protecting from himself

Dirk said I know that Karkat

I said you are coming over mine tonight

Dirk said I was going home with Jake

I said that's fine as along you are not going home

Dirk said thanks Karkat

I said its fine

Dirk said what's going on over there as he went

I said I don't know as I follow him

Dave said Dirk

Dirk said Dave you meant be in hospital

Dave said dad came to hospital and mum took me out of the hospital and drop here and told me to run then Dave just fell on to the floor

Dirk said Dave what as he hugs his bro

I said Dirk are you taking your bro to jakes

Dave said not too Jakes please Dirk

Dirk said we will go to Karkat's then

I said its fine but why not to Jakes? Dave

Dirk said my dad knows where's Jake and John lives

I said let's take Dave home now

Dirk said come on as he got up and help his bro up

Dave said oh ok as he leans on his bro

Dirk said Karkat can you help me with him please

I said sure as I put Dave's arm around me

Dirk said thanks Karkat

I said its fine

Dirk and I was helping Dave to walk to mine lucky for us no one sure us and my dad will be at work till I heard someone calling me sound like my bro

Kanki said Karkat where do you think you going?

I said I am helping my friends out and taking back to ours Kanki

Kanki said no you are not

I said come on Kanki

Dirk said Dave isn't well enough be here at school and I don't want take back to mine

Kanki said take him somewhere else

I said I am taking them back to ours as I left with Dirk and Dave

Dirk said you ok? Dave

Dave whisper some to Dirk but I couldn't hear what he said

I said Dirk is Dave ok?

Dirk said no he is not

we keep walking towards and went into my house and walk to my room and we laid Dave down on my bed and Dirk just sat next to his bro

I said do you any of you want a drink?

Dirk said yes please

I said what do you want

Dirk said do you have orange juice and Apple Juice for Dave?

I said no we don't we only have got water

Dirk said that's fine I guess

I said I will be back as I left my room towards the kitchen

Kanki said you in so much trouble when dad get home

I said I don't care as I walk into the kitchen as my bro followed me too

Kanki said where is Dave and Dirk? Little bro

I said in our room Kanki as I got two cups out

Kanki said here as he threw something at me

I said what is it? Kanki

Kanki said its Apple Juice for Dave and Orange Juice for Dirk

I said thanks Bro as I went back to Dirk and Dave

Dirk said is Kanki here? Karkat

I said yes, he is here but he gave me Apple Juice and Orange juice for you two

Dirk said oh ok are you going get in trouble?

I said don't worry about it but here as I gave orange juice to him

Dirk said thanks

I said its fine and Dave here as I gave apple juice to him and he just took it for me

Dirk said sorry about that Karkat but thanks anyway

I said its fine Dirk as I sat on my bed

Dirk said where is your drink? Vantas

I said I didn't want one strider

Dirk said whatever dude as he starts drinks is orange juice

I said why do you and your bro always wear shades for?

Dirk said because we just to do

I said okay

All sudden I got hear my dad was home since he was shouted at my bro and Dave just hugs his bro and Dirk just hug him back

Dirk said Dave everything is going be okay

I said don't worry my dad won't hurt none of you two

Kanki said Karkat Dad is home now as he come into our room

I said I know I can hear him Kanki

Kanki said I did try tell him why we were here for

I said what did you say?

Kanki said I told you wasn't feeling too good and your friend Dave wasn't well either and you didn't want your friends go home either

I said great Kanki as I got up and went lay in my bro's bed

Kanki said what you doing to? Kar

I said laying in your bed like I always do when I don't feel too good since Dave is on my bed

Kanki said oh yeah

Dirk said will your dad come in here?

I said no he won't yet but he will soon to check on me

Kanki said I told dad you was asleep but he probable woke you up

Dave said Dirk

Dirk said yes

Dave said I am thirsty

Dirk said you got apple juice in your hand bro

Dave said you do it for me

Dirk said fine as he took apple juice of and hold it for his bro do drink

I said Kanki please can you get me a drink

Kanki said I brought you water any way so here as he gave to me

I said thanks as I took of it

Dirk said don't you help or hold it for your little bro? Kanki

Kanki said no I don't since Karkat doesn't like it

Dirk said oh ok

I said i hate it when he does it to me

Dirk said but Dave like me do it when he is not well

Dave said Dirk is the same too

Dirk said no, I don't like it but you just like do it to me since you always pout and sulks if I don't Dave

Dave said I don't

I said is dad coming now? Kanki

Kanki said not yet Karkat

I said okay

Dirk said Dave will be ok if I go to something

Dave said like what? Dirk

Dirk said just something as he got up and left my room

I said Kanki is dad in bad mood?

Kanki said no, He is not

I said good as I look at Dave

Dave shouted STOP STARING ME KARKAT VANTAS

I said no

Dave shouted YES

I said no

Dave said take a pic since it will last longer as he throws a pillow at me

I said why do you stare at me at school in lessons for? Dave

Dave said because you always sit in front of me

 **Terezi p.o.v**

I was in lunchroom with my friends and we were waiting for Karkat and Dirk come back but the never did

I said what is taking them two so long

Tavros said I don't know

Nepeta said me neither

Jake said maybe they went to lessons

I said Jake none of them like school

John said Jake we are talking about Dirk and Karkat here not Dave and Aradia

Roxy said Dirky and Karkat took Davey to Karkat's and Kanki followed them too

I said oh ok but I thought Dave was in hospital?

Roxy said he was but his mum drop him back him told him to run to Dirky

John said Dave was meant become to mine and Dirk was meant be going to Jakes

I said where is Aradia

Aradia said I am here Terezi

I said hey when did you get here

Aradia said I just got here

I said oh ok

Aradia said where are striders twins and Vantas bros too

John said they all went home to Karkat's

Aradia said oh ok

Jake said we better going to our lessons

John said Jake I don't want to go

Jake said sorry cousin John you going

I said John you always moan as we all got up

John said I don't

Tavros said he only moans when Dirk isn't here

Jake said don't moan do i?

Nepeta said yes you do moan only when Dave isn't here

Jake said I don't do that

I said yes you do just like Dirk moan when John isn't here

Aradia said what lessons have you a lot got since I got music

I said I don't know since Dave normal tell me

Nepeta said same here

Tavros said me too

John said Terezi you got art with me

I said oh ok

Jake said so have I and Nepeta and Tavros

Nepeta said no I don't have art this morning with Tavros and I think we got free period

Roxy said yes you and Tavros have got free period

Tavros said I'm off to the library as he left

I said what lesson to you have? Roxy

Roxy said I have got maths as she left

Jake said do you need help Terezi

I said no I don't Jake as we left

Jake said John I thought you had art this morning with Dave

John said I swapped art for history Jake

I said so you can annoy your cousin and be in the same class as Dirk

John said no

I said yes you did

Jake said he did since he like being annoy little cousin

John said we are the same age Jake

Jake said I am older then you

John said only 5 months older than me Jake

Jake said still older

I said you two do sound like striders twins

Jake said they are worse than us

John said yes, they are

I said yeah, I agree with you as we went I sat down

John said so do you have crush on anyone? Terezi as he sat down in front me

I said no, I don't

Jake said John you know Dirk is my boyfriend as he sat next to me

John said I know that cousin Jake

I said so I wonder what we going to do today

John said nothing since the art teacher isn't here today

I said how do you know that? John

John said Dave told me

I said okay John

Jake said I thought you wasn't gay John

I said Jake John is gay for Dirk Strider

John said maybe I am gay but so are you Jake

Jake said sure I am Johnny boy

John said don't call me that Jake

I said is that a nickname? John

John said yes only by my stupid cousins when we were kids

I said oh I see

Jake said im not stupid John

John said yes, are you Jake

Jake said I am not John as they keep arguing with each other and I was just laughing

John said what are you laughing at? Terezi

Jake said probably at us John

I said yes, I am laughing at you two since you are just like Dave and Dirk

John said stop laughing

I said no

John said yes

Jake said please Terezi stop laughing

I said I will Jake since you ask nicely unlike your cousin John

Jake said thanks

I said your welcome Jake

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was laying on Karkat's in his room with him and his bro Kanki and we were waiting for my bro Dirk to come back

Karkat said It's not my fault the teachers always make sit in front of you Dave

I said it's not really my fault they make sit behind you Karkat

Karkat said whatever Strider

I said Kanki is he always this bad?

Kanki said yes, he is Dave

I said oh okay

Dirk said Dave as he come in

I said yes Dirk

Dirk said we need to go home now Dave

I said why? Dirk

Dirk said because dad told me to phone him so I did and something is wrong with mum

Karkat said what is wrong with your mum? Dirk

Kanki said that's none of our busy Karkat

Dirk said Dave do you need help?

I said no, I don't as I got off Karkat's bed and walk to Dirk

Kanki said I hope your mum ok

Karkat said what my bro said

Dirk said so do I bye dudes

Karkat said bye

Kanki said bye

I said bye and come on dirk as I walk past him

Dirk said coming Dave as he followed me

I said what is wrong with mum? Dirk as we walk out of Karkat's

Dirk said I don't know Dave dad just told me bring you home so he can talk to us

I said oh ok do you think dad lie to you to get us back home? Dirk

Dirk said no, he seems upset and it sound like he was crying Dave we both know dad don't cry

I said okay as I start to run home

Dirk said good idea as we both run as fast as we could to and went in

I shouted DAD WE HOME

Dirk shouted DAD WE ARE HERE

Davirk said boys come here and take your shades off too

I said why? Dad as I look at him

Davirk said just do it Dave

Dirk said Dave just take them off as he took his off

I said fine as I took my shades off

Davirk said listen here both of you this is really import as he took his shades off too

Dirk said dad what is wrong with mum?

I said tell us dad we know is import since you ask takes our shades off as I grabs Dirk's hand

Davirk said after she dropped Dave off at school again since he wanting to go back

I said dad is mum ok? as I felt dirk squeezes my hand

Davirk said no she isn't okay

Dirk said will she get better? Dad as I squeeze his hands

Davirk said boys she passed away at the scene of the car accident as he hugs us

I said no, it's not true you are lying dad as i got up and put my shades on and walk out of the house

Dirk shouted DAVE WAIT as he followed

I shouted LEAVE ME ALONE DIRK

Dirk said Dad isn't lying to us I know you are upset so am I as he gave me hug

I said you sure he isn't lying to us? Dirk as I just hug him back

Dirk said yes, im sure he isn't lying to us Dave please come back since we should be together

I said okay as we start walking back

Tavros said hey Dirk and Dave as he come to us

I said sup dude

Dirk said sorry Tav but we need to go back home

Tavros said why?

I said because we meant to grounded as I grabs dirk's hand and ran with him

Dirk said why didn't you just tell him the truth? Dave

I said I don't want people feel sorry for us

Dirk said you know they will find out anyway

I said I know but I don't want tell them just yet as we walk in

Dirk said you need say sorry to dad

I said I know that and I will

Dirk shouted DAD I FIND DAVE AND WE ARE BACK

I shouted DAD ARE YOU HERE?

Dirk said let's check the roof Dave

I said Dirk did you go into the bathroom before you followed me?

Dirk said no, I didn't and why

I said I guess dad is in the bathroom as I ran to the bathroom

Dirk said Dave what are you doing?

I said Dad as I knocked on the bathroom door

Dirk said is dad in there? Dave

I said Dad are you in there as I open the bathroom door and I just my dad just lying on the bathroom floor and I just drop to my knees and just screamed

Dirk said what is it? Dave

I said dad please wake up im sorry

Dirk said Dave you ok?

I shouted DAD WAKE UP PLEASE IM SORRY WE NEED YOU NOW MORE THE EVER as I got up and ran to and hug Dirk

Dirk said Dave what is wrong?

I said dad wont wake up Dirk

Dirk said what do you mean? Dave

I said I think dad killed himself Dirk

Dirk said no, he can't since we need him

I said he has Dirk I will show you as I drag Dirk to the bathroom and we both could see dad just lying on the floor

Dirk said this can't be happening not now

I said our parents gone and we will never see them again Dirk as I took my shades off and just broken down

Dirk said it's ok we can look after ourselves

I said no, we can't since we both still at school and we need call someone or the police Dirk

Dirk said I will call them and just go to your room and stay there

I said i don't want be on my own Dirk

Dirk said I won't that long so just text or call one of our friends

I said ok I will

Dirk said im going to stay here while I phone the police as he got his phone out and called it

I said okay as I left to my room and I got my phone out and I texted John

 **Text between Dave and John**

 **Dave texted to john sup Egbert**

 **John texted Hey Dave, you ok?**

 **Dave texted no, I'm not okay dude**

 **John texted what's up? Dave**

 **Dave texted i found my dad dead in my bathroom floor after he told me and Dirk that my mum passed away in car accident today**

 **John texted I'm sorry Dave where is Dirk?**

 **Dave texted Dirk is on the phone to the police and he told to come to my room and text or phone someone**

 **John texted do you want me to phone or come over? Dave**

 **Dave texted no since I think Dirk might phone Rox or Jake**

 **John texted probably but you know if you want to come over you can**

 **Dave texted thanks**

 **John texted its fine remember Dave im always here for you and Dirk**

 **Dave texted I know you are dude**

 **John texted okay I was just reminding you**

 **Dave texted got to go since Dirk come in my room so see ya later Dude**

 **John texted see ya Dave**

Dirk said you ok? Dave as he sat on my bed next to me

I said no, im not okay Dirk

Dirk said who was you texting?

I said I was texting John

Dirk said oh ok did you tell him?

I said yeah Dude as I just hug him

Dirk said Dave everything will be ok since I won't leave you as he hugs me back

I said I know I don't know what I would done if I found you like that Dirk as I took his shades off

Dirk said hey no taking my shades off

I said i just want to see your eyes since you are to calm about this

Dirk said I guess I have been for you Dave

I said you don't have to since they were your parents too Dirk

Dirk said I know that but I want too since you saw dad first like that

I said I know I did as I kept hugging him

Dirk said I already phone Roxy and Jake so they said they are coming over now so the door is open

I said okay Dirk

Dirk said come on Dave please stop hugging me

I said why Dirk

Dirk said dad taught us striders don't hugs

I said I know that like striders don't cry as I was crying into Dirk's chest

Dirk said please stop crying too Dave

I said okay as I stop and wipes my tears and put my shades back

Dirk said you know don't have put shades on around Jake and Roxy

I said I know but I don't want them seeing me like this

Dirk said okay as he put his shades back on

We could hear Roxy and Jake talking about things

I said I guess there are here

Dirk shouted WE ARE IN DAVE'S ROOM JAKE AND ROXY

I said you don't need to shout Dirk

Dirk said you just sound like mum then

I said you should like dad just then

Dirk said I didn't

I said did too as we kept arguing with each other

Roxy said you two can stop arguing now since cousin Roxy is here now as she came hugs both of us

I said get off me Rox

Jake said im sorry for your loss

I said Jake just help us will you

Dirk said Rox just stop hugging us to death will you as he hugs her back

I said Dirk

Dirk said what?

I said we just lost our mum and dad you just said death

Dirk said sorry Dave I forgot

Roxy said okay I will stop as she stops hugging Dirk but not me

I said Rox stop hugging me now

Roxy said Davey im not going to stop hugging you till you hug me back

I said fine as I hug her back

Roxy said that's better Davey as she stops hugging me

Jake said so who found your dad like that first?

Dirk said Dave did as he got up and hug Jake

Roxy said you sure don't want me hug you again? Davey

I said no I don't want you hug me again

Jake said what about me? Dave

I said no I don't want no one hug me except Dirk

Dirk said im his favourite person

I said no you aren't Dirk

Dirk said who is your favourite person? Dave

I said myself

Dirk said apart from yourself? Dave

Jake said is it me? Dave

I said no

Roxy said it is me? Dave

I said no

Dirk said it's me you two since im his twin bro

Roxy said im your cousin Dirky

I said when will you ever stop call us Davey and Dirky

Roxy said never Davey

Jake said see call me Jakey but I don't mind it

I said you don't care if me and Dirk call you English or dork Jake

Jake said im not a dork

Dirk said you are dork Jake

Jake said im not

I said you are Jake so is your cousin John

Jake said I am not but John is

I said you are

Dirk said so are you Dave

I said you are the dork in this family Dirk

Roxy said here we going again

I said he started it Rox

Dirk said no you did Dave

I said whatever Dude

Jake said Dirk can I have talk to you in private please

Dirk said why? Jake

Jake said i just want to since I don't want Dave to hear it

Dirk said sure as he left

I said Jake im the same age him and you

Jake said I know you are as he left

I said Roxy do you want that is about?

Roxy said yes, I do Davey

I said is Jake going to dumped Dirk? Rox

Roxy said I think he was but I don't think he will do it now or not yet anyway

I said I hope he doesn't since I don't think I and Dirk could take any more bad news

Roxy said don't worry about it Davey

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in my room with Jake since he wanted talk in private about something since he didn't want Dave to here

Jake said I haven't been your room for ages Dirk

I said I know but what did you want talk to me about? Jake

Jake said I don't know how to put this so I just coming out with it

I said Jake just tell me already

Jake said im sorry Dirk but I don't love you anymore

I said Jake are you breaking up with me?

Jake said yes, I am breaking up with you Dirk since I have crush on Dave

I said you have crush on my twin bro is that why you went out with me

Jake said yes, I did since you and Dave are twins

I said get out Jake now and don't come near me or Dave ever again

Jake said im sorry Dirk as he left

Dave said Dirk? as he was standing outside my room

I said what is it Dave

Dave said you ok? Dirk

I said no, I'm not ok Dave and you can come in you know

Dave said what's wrong? Bro as he come in and sat next to me

I said Jake dumped me Dave

Dave said why? Dirk as he hugs me

I said because he doesn't love and never did since he has crush on you Dave as I hug him back

Dave said I don't have crush on him though

I said I know you don't Dave

Dave said you know John got crush on you Dirk

I said what? Dave

Dave said Rox told me John told our friends he is gay for you Dirk

I said really Dave?

Dave said yes, really Dirk

I said okay and you gay for Karkat

Dave said do you have crush on John?

I said no since I only loved Jake

Dave said oh ok what are you going to about it? Dirk

I said I don't know Dave but I will think about that after our parents' funeral

Dave said okay

I said Dave why did dad said you want come back to school?

Dave said please can we not talk about it that I will tell you when I am ready

I said sure I guess it is the best

Dave said we are not stay here and we going to stay at Karkat's

I said why? Dave

Dave said because I don't really want stay here and I don't want you be on your own either Dirk

I said we could stay at Roxy's or John's you know

Dave said Dirk Roxy's place isn't enough room for us and John said Jake was going to stay there

I said what about our other friends? Dave

Dave said all their parents or their older siblings said no since I ask everyone only Karkat's dad said yes

I said okay Dave I guess I will get packing

Dave said I already done it for you Dirk

I said did you get Lil Cal? Dave

Dave said yes, I did

I said okay then let's go to Karkat's

Dave said off we go to Karkles as we both got of my bed and left to our house

I said did you just call Karkat Karkles? Dave

Dave said yes, I though everyone know I call him that except Karkat

I said oh ok

Dave and I was talking about things and that while we were walking to Karkat's and we did playful push each other too

Dave said I already text Karkat say we are here

I said no, we not

Dave said yes, we are

I said no

Dave said yes as we kept arguing

Karkat said sorry for your loss Striders

I said sup Karkat

Dave said sup Karkles

Karkat said whatever dude

I said where are we going to sleep? as I walk in

Karkat said didn't anyone teach you not just walk in other people houses or less the person invited you in their house Dirk

I said no

Dave said yes Dirk we did get teach that

Kanki said Karkat did you forgot already they just lost their parents

Karkat said no I didn't Kanki I wish you would lose your voice bro

I said Dave are you going just stay out there or what

Dave said I am waiting for Karkles do invite me in Dirk

Kanki said come in Dave since Dirk just did

Dave said thanks Kanki as he come in

Karkat said what about me? Strider

I said what?

Karkat said not you Dirk

Dave said what? Karkles

Karkat said what about me I was going to invite you in to my house

Kanki said it's our house little bro

Dave said here Dirk as he threw Lil Cal at me

I said thanks Dave as I hug Lil Cal

Karkat said who is that? Dirk

I said it is Lil Cal

Dave said it's a stupid doll

I said he isn't stupid Dave

Karkat said it just creepy like Dave

I said Lil Cal isn't creepy

Dave said I am not creepy

Kanki said see ya you three later as he went out and shut the door

I said where is your bro going? Karkat

Karkat said I don't know and I don't care Dirk as we walk to his room

Dave said im sleeping on Karkles bed as he lay down on it

I said no, I am as i sat next to Dave

Karkat said none of you are you both going to sleep on the floor

Dave said but Karkles we just lost our parents

Karkat said you still can sleep on the floor

I said Karkat Dave and I can't sleep on the floor as I look at Dave and Dave look at me

Karkat said why not? Dirk

Dave said Dirk can sleep on the floor but I can't

I said no, I can't

Karkat said whatever as he sat on Kanki's bed

I whisper Dave what are we going to tell him?

Dave whisper just tell him the truth since we will be stay here for couple of nights

I whisper why didn't you tell me that when we were at home

Dave whisper because i know you will just have pout and throwing a fit like you always do

I whisper I wouldn't and you can tell him the truth

 **Karkat p.o.v**

I was in my room with Dave and Dirk they were whisper to each other about something but I don't want about since I couldn't hear

I said will you two stop whisper each other

Dirk said we will since Dave will tell you why we can't sleep on the floor

I said Dave

Dave said what? Karkles

I said tell me the truth why none of you two can sleep on the floor

Dave said we can't sleep on the floor because me and Dirk have

I said have what? Dave

Dirk said we got bad backs since our dad used strife with us on the roof

I said so what have that go do with the floor?

Dave said Dirk went over the roof so I grabbed his hand but I was slipping till my dad save us

I said oh ok is that how both of you got the bad back from?

Dirk said yes but Dave back is worse than me since I landing on him

Dave said it is true Karkat Vantas

I said okay striders

Dirk said you know Dave got a crush on but he got cut off by Dave as Dave put his hand over Dirk's mouth

I said Dave who have got crush on?

Dave said I got crush on myself as smirks

I said tell me?

Dave said no, I won't tell you Karkles

I said why not? Dave as I went to him sat in front of him

Dave said don't you dare bite me Dirk

I said I dare you do it Dirk as Dirk did bite Dave as Dave took his hand away from Dirk's mouth

Dirk said don't put your hand over my mouth Dave

I said now tell me who your twin bro got crush on Dirk

Dirk said no I don't want too

Dave said I hate you Dirk as he rubbed his hand

Dirk said I am sorry Dave

I said I dare him too so you should hate me not Dirk

Dave said whatever dude you should know never dare a strider since they will do it

I said is that true? Dirk

Dirk said yes, it is true strider will do everything if you dare them too

I said Dave I dare you tell me who you have crush on?

Dirk said I double dare you Dave

Dave said I will do one better then tell you Karkles

I said I am waiting

Dave said close your eyes both of you and Dirk takes your shades off too

Dirk said fine as he took his shades and close his eyes quickly

I said why do I have to?

Dave said just do it Karkles

I said fine as I closed my eyes and all sudden I felt someone hands on my cheeks and kiss me

Dave said you can open your eyes now

I stutter y-you i-I h-have c-crush o-on m-me? D-dave

Dave said yes, I do have crush on you

Dirk said can I put my shade on and open eyes yet? Dave

Dave said yes, you can Dirk

Dirk said cool as he puts his shades on

I said I dare both of you tell me why wear shades for? Don't say for "looking cool" or "be ironic"

Dave said you can tell him Dirk

Dirk said no you can Dave as they kept arguing with each other who should tell me why

I said just tell me already

Dirk said fine we will

Dave said we will show you as he took his shades off

I said what about you? Dirk

Dirk said ok I will show you too as he took his shades off

I said is that only reason why you both wear shades for?

Dirk said haven't you notice our eye colours Karkat

I said yes Dave got red eyes and you got amber/orange eyes Dirk

Dave said mine and Dirk's eyes our sensitive to light as he put his shades on

Dirk said that why we both wear shades as he put his shades on too

I said Dirk aren't those Dave's anime shades

Dirk said no, they mine now since Dave gave them to me since I lost mine

I said it is that true? Dave

Dave said yes, it is true they used be mine but I don't wear them

I said are you really twins?

Dirk said yes, we are twins as he laughs so did Dave

I said I thought Striders don't show emotions

Dave said we don't

Dirk said everyone always ask us that since we don't really look like each other but we not identical twins

I said do you always have to explain

Dave said yes, we have to explain we are twins but not identical either know we always tell everything to each other

I said okay Dave

Dirk said do you have crush on dave? Vantas

I said who do you have crush then? Dirk

Dave said don't ask him that as Dirk just looked away from me as Dave put an arm around him

I said why not? Dave

Dave said Jake English broke up with him today Vantas

I said oh Im sorry Dirk I didn't know

Dirk said whatever dude as he sound like he was crying

Dave said Dirk you ok?

Dirk said no, im okay Dave as he took his shades off

I said I did have say something wrong? Dave

Dave said Dirk what is wrong? and did Vantas upset you?

Dirk said no it wasn't Karkat and Im just upset that Dad did want he did to himself and about mum Dave as he hugs Dave

Dave said Dirk its going be ok we got each other and our friends

I said we should all go to sleep now

Dave said where are you going to sleep? Karkat

I said on Kanki's bed since he stay over at a mate house as I went to my bro's bed lay down on it

Dirk said Dave please can I sleep with you

Dave said Dirk you was going to sleep on here with me I guess Lil Cal can too as he laid down on my bed

Dirk said thanks Dave as he laid down too on my bed with Lil Cal as he hugs it and Dave and he fell asleep

I said Dave does Dirk always sleep with that doll

Dave said yes, he does or he won't sleep at all and he always falls asleep on me too when he is upset or not well as he took his shades off

I said night dave

Dave said Karkles who do you have crush on?

I said you dave now go to sleep

Dave said night dude

I said night dude as we both fell asleep

 **Tuesday 28** **th** **November 2016**

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was lay awake on Karkles bed since my bro was sleeping on me and Karkles was sleeping on Kanki's bed as I think about what Karkat told me he has crush on me I saw my bro was starting to wake up

Dirk whisper what is wrong? Dave

I whisper nothing Dirk just go back to sleep

Dirk whisper I heard what Karkat said to you Dave

I whisper okay I don't really care

Dirk whisper what are you going to do? Dave

I whisper I don't know Dirk

Dirk whisper whatever I had nightmare Dave

I whisper is that why you woke up for?

Dirk whisper yes, it was but I don't want go back to sleep as he hugs me

I whisper do you want talk about it? as I hug him back

Dirk whisper no and have you been asleep yet? Dave

I whisper yes, I have been asleep but I woke up because my mind keep going back where I saw dad just laid there

Dirk whisper same here dude

Karkat said what are you two talking about as he woke up

I said we was talking about you then my dad Karkles

Karkat said are you two coming to school?

I said yes, I am but i am not sure about Dirk though

Dirk said yes, I am if Dave goes I will

I said I am going to school Dirk

Karkat said you two don't have since you know

I said we know Karkat but I want keep busy

Karkat said what about you? Dirk

Dirk said I just want be with Dave

I said Dirk we don't have any lessons together today

Dirk said I want to stay with you though Dave

Karkat said we can see if he can stay with you just today or this week Dave

I said Karkat you have lessons with Dirk today don't you?

Karkat said yes, I do but not all day since I have you in my lessons too Dave

I said I know that

Dirk said im still here you know

I said I know you are Dirk why don't you bring Lil Cal with you since that's always make you happy and calm

Dirk said what if I get bullied though?

Karkat said if you do I and Dave and our friends will sort them out for you Dirk

I said yeah, Dirk you know I and Roxy will

Dirk said okay I will bring Lil Cal with me and I got Karkat all morning so I might be fine

I said that's my bro

Karkat said you two are weird

I said so are you Karkles

Dirk said I know you have crush on my bro Karkat

Karkat said Dave did you tell him?

I said no, he heard us

Karkat said I don't care

I said same here

Dirk said are you two going out or what?

I said Dirk I don't really want think about that yet

Karkat said I don't really to either

Dirk said whatever and Karkat where is the bathroom?

Karkat said it is the opposite door so in front of you when you go out of my room

Dirk said thanks as he got up and went out

I said we going be late to school

Karkat said is that why you always both late for?

I said yes since Dirk takes ages to get ready as I got up and ready

Karkat said don't you have shower or wash before school? Dave

I said yes, I do have wash before school Karkles

Karkat said okay so do I as he got ready

I said why don't you want think about us

Karkat said I am just doing it for you since you lost both of your parents and I know how it feels losing a parent but not at the same time since I still got my dad

I said I know that Karkles since you missed school for a week or so

Karkat said I know I did but I am surprised you and your bro don't want to stay here

I said striders don't show emotions and stop things because something bad happened to us

Dirk said it is true as he come in

I said you were quick today Dirk

Karkat said I am going next as he left

Dirk said I don't feel up to everything like I normal do as he put his shades on

I said Dirk what about your hair

Dirk said don't feel like do it

I said do you want me do it for you?

Dirk said no I want it this way

I said Dirk do you want to go to school?

Dirk said not really but I don't want to stay here either

I said what do you want to do?

Dirk said I just want mum and dad as he starts to cry

I said come here Dirk as I hug him

Dirk said I miss them Dave why did they have to go for as he hugs me back

I said I don't know Dirk and miss them too

Karkat said Dave bathroom is free

I said okay Karkles

Karkat said is Dirk okay? Dave

I said no he is not and he doesn't want to go to school as I left and Dirk followed me

Karkat said Dave you know Dirk is following you

I said yes, I know he always does when he is upset as I went in to the bathroom

Dirk said Dave can you do my hair please

I said sure but let me get wash and do my hair first

Dirk said okay as he come in and shut the door

I said Dirk did you wash? as I was washing my face

Dirk said no I didn't

I said let me guess you want me do it for you? Dirk as I was doing my hair

Dirk said yes, I want you do it

I said sure but take your shades off Dirk

Dirk said okay as he did

I said Dirk is something else bothering you? as I wash Dirk's face

Dirk said I don't really want to see English

I said don't worry about that Dirk as I done Dirk's hair like he normal does it

 **Dirk's p.o.v**

I was in the Karkat's bathroom with Dave since he was doing my hair for me

I said okay Dave I won't

Dave said Dirk why did you want me do your hair for?

I said because I like it where you do it since you can do it better than me Dave

Dave said okay I done

I said can I do your hair? Dave

Dave said no you can't do my hair Dirk

I said why not? Dave

Dave said because I like my hair how it is thanks

I said fine as I put my shades on as walk out of the bathroom

Karkat said are you two ready yet?

I said yes, I am ready

Dave said yes, I am ready Karkles as he come out of the bathroom

I said Dave what about your shades?

Dave said I nearly ready as he went to Karkat's room to get his shades and Lil Cal and our school bag

Karkat said I got his shades and your school bag and Lil Cal

I said please give my bag and Lil Cal too me

Karkat said here as he gave my school bag and Lil Cal to me

I said thanks Vantas as I put my school bag on my back and hug lil cal

Karkat said should I just tell Dave I got his shades and his school bag

I said not yet wait till he come out and starts shouting at me

Karkat said why will he shout out at you? Dirk

I said I always do it to him

Karkat said okay

Dave shouted KARKAT WHERE ARE MY SHADES AND SCHOOL BAG SINCE DIRK WAS WITH ME

I said calm down Dave

Dave shouted I WON'T CALM DOWN SINCE I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY SHADES ARE

I said where did you put them last night? Dave

Dave said I put them next to yours Dirk

I said I didn't see them there when I put mine on

Dave said where are they as we went back into Karkat's room

Karkat said I should have told him Dirk

I whisper Kar drop them on the floor

Karkat said okay as he dropped Dave's shades on the floor

I said Dave I found them as I pick them up

Dave said where did you find them as he took them from me and put them on

I said they was just lying on the floor here

Dave said thanks Dirk and Karkat why do you have my school bag for?

Karkat said I pick your school bag up so I might probably have knocked your shades off to the floor im sorry Dave as he gave Dave's school bag to him

Dave said it is fine Karkat as he put his bag on his back

I said let's go to school as we walk out of Karkat's

Karkat said you sure you two want to come to school

Dave said yes, I do

I said same here

Karkat said okay as we walk to bus stop

Dave said I have you all afternoon, haven't I? Karkles

Karkat said yes, you have Dave

I said why don't we have any lessons together today? Dave

Dave said I don't know Dirk but you got Roxy all afternoon so you will be fine

I said have i? dave

Dave said yes, you have since I texted her I told her you want to stay with me

I said what did she say? Dave

Dave said she said she will keep eye on you in the afternoon

I said Karkat will keep eye on me all morning

Karkat said who said I will? Dirk

I said no one yet

Dave said will you keep eye on Dirk all morning? Karkles

Karkat said fine I will

I said thanks Vantas

Karkat said whatever dude as we got to the bus stop

John said Hey Dave and Dirk and Karkat

Karkat said hey Egbert

I said sup John

Dave said sup dude

John said I wasn't inspecting you two in today or rest of the week

I said striders don't stop everything when something bad happened to us and we just carry on as I kept hugging lil cal

John said who is it that? Dirk

Dave said that is lil cal John since Dirk didn't want to come to school but he didn't want be away from me either

Karkat said so Dave said Dirk should bring him since it makes him happy and calm

John said is this true? Dirk

I said yes, it is true John

John said okay

Dave said John do you have any lessons with Dirk today?

John said no, I don't

Dave said it is fine

John said why did you want to know

I said Dave wants everyone keep eye on me for today since I don't have him in any lessons today

John said oh right and sorry for your loss

I said it is fine

Dave said thanks dude

Karkat said where is your sis and cousins? John

John said my sis is still sick so is Jake's sis is sick and Jake stay at mine

Dave said Dirk you ok? as he looks at me

I said no, I am not ok

John said im sorry Dirk

I said what for? John

John said for my cousin English being a idiot

I said it is fine John

Dave said John don't think Dirk cares about that at minute

I said I don't care about that

Karkat said are you three coming or just stand there as he got on the bus

John said we coming as he got the bus too

Dave said keep your hair on Karkles as we both go on the bus

Karkat said stop calling me Karkles Fuck Face as he sat behind Dave

Dave said whatever Karkles as he sat down

John said so do you do have crush on each other as he sat next to Dave and I just look at Dave

Dave said John can you sit next to Karkles since Dirk wants to sit next to me

John said im sorry Dirk as he got up and sat next to Karkat

I said it's fine as I sat next to Dave and lean my head on his shoulders

Karkat said why does dipshit have to sit next to me for? Dave

Dave said because I said so Karkles

Karkat said I don't want him next to me

Dave said tough luck Karkles since there isn't any seat left

Karkat said he was sitting next to you

I said I want to sit next to my own twin bro Vantas

John said I only moved so Dirk can sit next to Dave since I don't really want sit next to you Karkat either as John and Karkat was arguing with each other

Dave whisper you ok? Dirk

I whisper do we have break and lunch at the same time? Dave

Dave whisper i got art club at break but you can come with me if you want but I will still have lunch with you

I whisper I will see how im doing at break without you Dave

Dave whisper okay

John said what are you two whisper about?

I said about you John as I smirked at him

John said really? Dirk

Dave said no we wasn't John we were talking about me and Dirk

John said oh ok

Karkat whisper Dirk do you have crush on John Egbert?

I said yes, I do

Dave said you do what? Dirk

John said yeah what you two talking about?

I whisper to Dave Karkat asked me if I had crush on John Egbert and you heard me say the answer

Dave whisper do you still have feelings for English since John kinda of like him?

I whisper no I don't have feelings for English I think I never did

Dave whisper maybe you didn't have feelings English

John said stop whisper you two?

Karkat said yeah, I agree with dipshit as he point to John

Dave said whatever dudes

I whisper maybe you right Dave

Dave whisper maybe you had feelings and crush on John

I whisper maybe Dave

Dave whisper okay dude

John said what are you talking about

I said you John and your cousin English

John said really? Dirk

Dave said we was talking about you and Jake and Dirk

John said what about us three? Dave

Dave said im not telling John

Karkat said probably about how you and Jake both have or had crush on Dirk

John said so what if I do have crush on Dirk

I said maybe you got a crush on Dave John

John said no I don't have crush on Dave

Karkat said if he did have get passed me first

I said Jake got crush on Dave too

Dave said it's not my fault a better looking twin Dirk

I said yeah, right Dave keep dreaming that

Karkat said he is as he plays with Dave's hair

Dave said don't mess my hair up Karkles

I said Karkat everyone knows never touch Dave's hair

Karkat said I know but I like annoying him

John said did dave do your hair? Dirk

I said yes, he did do my hair Egberp

Dave said because it better than its normal is

John said yes, it is

I said shut it Dave as I playful punch Dave in the arm

Dave said im only tell the truth as he playful punch me back in the arm as we kept doing it

Karkat said you two are weird

I said so are you and John

John said I didn't say anything

Dave said you are weird though John

John said that's true I am

Karkat said like said earlier I don't care Dirk

I said who wants play truth or dare when we get to school

Dave said me bro as he smirks

Karkat said sure why not

I said what about you? Egbert

John said sure but can we get rest of our friends to play it too

Dave said we start it now

I said fine

Karkat said let's do it

John said Dirk can go first

I said Dave truth or dare

Dave said Dirk you know I will choose Dare

I said I dare you to ask Karkat out

Dave said easy

Karkat said go then Dave

Dave said Karkat Vantas will you be my boyfriend?

Karkat said yes, I will go out with you Dave Strider

John said yay

I said it's Dave go

Dave said Dirk truth or dare

I said truth Dave

Dave said do you have crush John Egbert? Dirk Strider

I said yes, I do have crush on John Egbert

John said what

Karkat said its Dirk turn but you only can choose me or John

I said Karkat truth or dare

Karkat said dare

John whisper dare him kiss dave on the cheek

I whisper no John

Dave said come on Dirk

I said I dare you take John's glasses off

John said Dirk I won't able to see

Karkat said fine as he took John's glasses of him

John said give them back now Karkat

Dave whisper was you going dare Karkles take my shades off? Dirk

I whisper yes, I was but I didn't want you get headache Dave

Karkat said can I give them back to him now? Dirk

Dave said no

I said it's you go Karkat

Karkat said John truth or dare

John said dare

Karkat said I dare you to beg me give your glasses back to you

John said please Karkat the greatest person can I have my glasses back

Karkat said here as he gave them back to John

John said thanks and Dave truth or dare

Dave said dare

John said I dare you takes your shades off

Dave said no way dude

I said you can't dare me and Dave takes our shades off

John said fine I dare you tell me why you wear them for? Dave

Dave said to look cool and ironic dude

John said I don't believe you

I said you dare him so doesn't matter if it the truth or not

Karkat said he is right but go dave

Dave said Dirk truth or dare

I said dare

Dave said I dare you to ask John out as he smirks at me

I said John Egbert will you go out with me?

John said yes, I will go out with you Dirk Strider

I said cool, Karkat

Karkat said look we are at school

John said we can get our friends to play now as we got off the bus

I said I still choosing Karkat though

Karkat said Dare Dirk

I said I dare you to kiss Dave

Karkat said where? Dirk

I said on the lips just peck though

Dave said ready when you are Karkles

Karkat said im getting you back Dirk as he kissed dave on the lips

John said that's enough you two

I said Dave stop please

Dave said fine i will as he holds Karkat's hand

Karkat said I didn't want to stop though as he holds Dave's hand back

I said I don't really want to see my bro kissing his boyfriend

Karkat said John

John said dare

Karkat said I dare you to kiss Lil Cal

I said no one kiss lil cal except me

John said I am not kiss lil cal I rather kiss Dirk

Karkat said I dare you to kiss Dirk

I said where?

Dave said on the lips

Karkat said yeah, what dave said

I said ready John

John said fine as he kissed me and I kiss him back

I said there now we done it

Dave said Jake is over there and he saw that

John said oh

I said oh well as I grabs John's Hand and John grabbed my hand back

Dave said what he saw me and Karkles kissing

Karkat said he shouldn't ask Dirk out then if I had a crush on you

Roxy said what are you four doing? As she come over to us

I said nothing

Dave said we just hanging out

Roxy said Davey and Dirky don't lie to me

Karkat said we was playing truth or dare since we were bored on the bus

John said yeah, we were

Roxy said why are you and Dirk holding hands for?

I said dave dared me to ask John out

Dave said Dirk dared me to ask Karkles out

Karkat said since have I got a crush on Dave and he got a crush on me

John said same with me and Dirk

Roxy said I knew it

I said you knew what? Rox

Roxy said I knew you had crush on John and Davey had crush Karkat and the other around too

Karkat said oh well who cares

Roxy said I see you got lil cal with you Dirky

I said yeah, I have

Dave said we are still playing truth and dare too with our friends

Tavros said are you and John going out? Dirk as he come to us with Aradia, Nepeta and Terezi

I said yes, we are

John said Dave and Karkat going out too

Terezi said did I hear you lot are playing truth and dare

Karkat said yes, we are since we starting on the bus so Dirk dare Dave ask me out and Dave dare Dirk to ask John out

Nepeta said yeah

Roxy said who turn was it?

Dave said it was Johns

John said Aradia

Aradia said I am not going play so see ya as she left

I said who is playing since I know Dave, Karkat, John and Roxy playing

Terezi said me

Nepeta said me too

Tavros said me

John said Roxy truth or dare

Roxy said truth

John said why does your cousins wear shades for? as pointed at me and Dave

Dave said tell them the truth since I don't care anymore as he let go Karkat's hand and walks away

I shouted DAVE DON'T YOU WANT PLAY TRUTH AND DARE ANYMORE? But he just ignored me

Roxy said can I tell them? Dirky

I said sure tell them since Dave doesn't care and I want our friends and my boyfriend to know

Roxy said because Dirk and Dave's eyes are sensitive to light

John said it's that

I said no that isn't it John

Roxy said Dirk truth or dare

I said truth

Roxy said Dirky do you like me calling you Dirky or not?

I said Rox I don't care if you call me Dirky since you always call me it or less you are mad at me

Roxy said okay

Nepeta said where did Karkat go?

Tavros said he said he was going after Dave

Terezi said come on Dirk chose someone

I said Terezi truth or dare

Terezi said Dare Dirk as she laughs

I said I dare you to kiss the person who you have crush on the cheek Terezi

Terezi said what if the person isn't here? Dirk

I said then find them

Nepeta said but what if the person has a boyfriend or Girlfriend Dirk

I said not my problem

Terezi said fine as she went over to me and kiss lil cal on the cheek

I said do you really have crush on lil cal

Terezi said no, I don't but I don't have crush on anyone so I just kissed lil cal

I said ok

Terezi said Nepeta truth or dare

Nepeta said dare

Terezi said I dare you to kiss Tavros on the cheek

Nepeta said easy Terezi as she kissed Tavros on his cheek and he went red

I said go on Nepeta

Nepeta said Dirk

I said dare

Nepeta said I dare you to kiss lil cal

I said easy as I kissed lil cal

John said go Dirk

I said Tavros

Tavros said truth

I said why are you going red when Nepeta kissed you

Tavros said because I have crush on here

Nepeta said I have crush you too Tavros

Tavros said John

John said dare

I said don't dare any take my shades off

Tavros said I dare you kiss Dirk on the lips

John said easy as he did and I kissed him back

John said Tavros

Tavros said dare

John said I dare you ask Nepeta out

Tavros said Nepeta Leijon will you be my girlfriend?

Nepeta said yes, I will be your girlfriend Tavros Nitram as she kissed him

Terezi said yuck

Roxy said we got class now

I said I have got free lesson now

Terezi said lucky

John said see ya Dirk as he kissed me on the cheek and let go of my hand and left

Tavros said see ya as he left

Nepeta said see ya as she left with Roxy and Terezi

I walk into school try find Karkat since I know he had free lesson with me and I saw Dave on the floor with Karkat standing over him so I ran to Dave and I saw Dave just lying on the floor with his hands over his eyes

I said what happened? Dave as I sat next to him but he didn't answer me

Karkat said i think he was getting bullied again

I said Dave

Dave said Dirk is that you?

I said yes, it is me Dave and Karkat is here too

Karkat said tell us what happened Dave as he sat next to him too

Dave said bullies took and broken my shades Dirk

Karkat said dave is that why you are covering your eyes for?

Dave said yes, it's since they starting calling me bad names

I said Dave why didn't you come and find me or Karkat

Dave said i was trying to but they slammed me on to the floor Dirk as I heard him crying

I said everything going be ok Dave as I hug him gentle

Karkat said I am here too as he hugs Dave gentle too

Dave said thanks as he buried his head in my chest and hugs me

I said do you want where my shades? Dave

Dave said no

I said why not?

Dave said I don't want you get headache

Karkat said have you got headache? Dave

Dave said yes

I said Dave how bad is it?

Karkat said why you ask him that for?

I said because I want to

Dave said bad Dirk

Karkat said what do you mean bad? Dave

I said he mean he won't able to move without help Karkat

Karkat said oh ok as he got up and left

Dave said where did Karkles go? Dirk

I said I don't know Dave as I kept hugging him

Dave said I want go home Dirk

I said do you back to Karkat's or our house? Dave

Dave said I want go home not to Karkles

I said come on there as I got up and help

Dave said help me up Dirk

I said okay as I help him up and we start to walk

Dave said thanks

I said its fine Dave

We were walking out of school back to ours and we were talk back but Dave kept his head down all the way home

Dave said what are we going to for our birthday

I said I totally forgot about it Dave

Dave said oh ok as we went into our house

I said sorry

Dave said someone phone me saying he was our older brother name Dash

I said we don't have older bro Dave

Dave said we do remember he used come around

I said oh yeah, I remember now

Dave said dad and mum told us about him too

I said I know

We kept talking about our bro Dash all sudden there was knock on the door and dave just grabbed me

Dave said don't go Dirk

I said I have get the door Dave but we kept arguing

The person kept knocking on the door as I got up and answer the door and I look at the person stand

Dave said who is it? Dirk

I said who are you?

Dave said Dirk?

I said one minute Dave

Dash said im your oldest bro Dash Dirk

I said how did you know im dirk? Dash

Dash said because you look like me and our lil bro said your name

I said oh yeah

Dave said Dirk who is it?

I said it's our Bro Dash Dave

Dash said so are you invite me or what? Dirk

I said sure come in since it's your house too I guess

Dash said thanks as he walks in

I said why are you here for? Dash as I shut the door and walk back and sat next to dave

Dash said because I saw the news lil bros and im sorry I was here for both of you when you need me here

I said its fine Dash so where have you been?

Dave said how old are you? Dash

I said dave don't ask him that

Dash said you two must 13 by now so im 22 nearly 23

Dave said we are 12 but 13 on Sunday

I said yes, we nearly 13

Dash said I had to go away for work since Dad and mum didn't want leave you two so I said I would do it

I said cool so I guess you are going take care of us now?

Dash said yes, I guess I must look after both of you

Dave said okay as he kept look at me

I said stop look at me Dave

Dash said Dave where are your shades?

Dave said broken

I said here Dave's shade as I show Dash them

Dash said how did that happened?

Dave said bullies

Dash said what

I said dave gets bullied

Dash said I am going to your school and tell them make it stop for you Dave

I said Dash is that really you name?

Dash said yes, it is my name Dirk

I said okay

Dash said why are you so quiet for? Dave

Dave said bad headache Bro

I said we was at school but he wants come back here

Dash said it is fine but have any of you been up to the roof

I said yes, we both have till we both nearly fell off the roof

Dash said I know Dirk I was there but I was in the shadows watching both of you

I said why

Dash said I want to see my bros but I didn't want see dad but I guess I don't have to worry about him now

I said okay

Dash said how about you both just call me bro

I said cool I will

Dave said headache

Dash said I will carry to your room lil man

I said you are our bro since I remember you used call dave that

Dash said yes, didn't you believe me? Lil dude

I said not really but I know I do since you called us by our nicknames

Dash said it's fine as he gentle pick dave up and he went to Dave's room and I follow

Dave said dad said you was mean and try hurt us bro

Dash said I would never hurt any of my lil bros as he put Dave on his bed

I said I got your room Bro

Dash said no, you didn't

I said did to

Dash said no because we are in or used be my room Dirk

I said so Dave got your room

Dash said yes, he did

Dave said mine room now and not getting it back Bro Dash

Dash said it's fine you can keep it lil man as he messed Dave's hair and Dave growls at Dash

I said he hates people touch his hair

Dash said I know but I always used both of you as he messed my hair up

I said I don't care

Dave said headache worse

Dash said go to sleep lil man as he starts hugging dave

I said be careful bro

Dash said I know Dirk as he kept running hand in Dave's hair

Dave said Bro was you really work away from home

Dash said no I wasn't lil man

I said why did you lie to us for?

Dash said dad used beat me up that why I left

I said dad used beat dave and me up but mostly dave

Dash said im sorry lil man and lil dude

Dave said it's fine bro as he hugs Dash

I said yeah, what Dave said as I hug him too

Dash said thanks as he hugs us back

I said none of our boyfriends and friends now about you Bro

Dash said both of you are gay?

I said yes, I am gay

Dave said no

I said he is gay but only for someone

Dave said yes, I am gay

I said sorry if you didn't gay bros

Dash said it's fine since I'm gay as he laughs

I said okay but dad didn't know about me and dave being gay

Dave said dad knew about me being gay as he starts to cry

Dash said sh, you don't need worry about it

We all kept talking about thing

 **Karkat's p.o.v**

It was break time so I was try find Dave and Dirk everywhere but I couldn't find them so I check the art room since dave goes to art club but I couldn't find them

Kanki said hey lil bro

I said Kanki have you seen Dave or Dirk?

Kanki said they went home back to theirs

I said what! Why?

Kanki said I don't know Karkat as he left

So, I was alone again so I decide to skipped school goes to Dave's so I went to the door and knock on it but a strange man answer it

I said who are you? and where is Dave and Dirk?

The person said my name is Dash Strider and Dave is asleep and Dirk with him

I said can I see them please?

Dash said who are you?

I said my name is Karkat Vantas and I'm Dave's boyfriend

Dash said so you are lil man boyfriend

I said who is lil man?

Dirk said sup Karkat and I see you met my older bro Dash as he come to us

I said yeah, I have

Dash said lil dude go back to lil man please

Dirk said let Karkat in Bro

I said I guess Dave is lil man?

Dirk said yes, he is

Dash said no Dirk since I don't know him

Dirk said Bro he is my friend and Dave's boyfriend

I said I told him that

Dash said lil man need is rest lil dude

Dirk said come in Karkat

Dash said I said no Dirk

I said why can't I come in? as I saw dave

Dave said Karkles as he slowly came and hug me

I said your bro Dash won't let me in as I hug him back

Dirk said see Dave wants Karkat

Dash said I thought your name was Karkat not Karkles?

I said it is but Dave likes call me Karkles

Dave said Karkat his real name but Karkles is a nickname what I call him Bro

Dash said Dave do you want him come in?

Dave said yes, I do as he dragged me in and to his room

I said thanks Dave as I heard the door shut

Dirk said why are you here for? Karkat as he come in

I said I couldn't find you two at school and my bro told me come back here

Dave said I want to come back here as he kept hugging me

I said why didn't you tell me about your other bro for?

Dirk said my dad told us not telling anyone about Dash

Dash said what did you just say? Dirk as he was standing by the door

Dirk said I said dad told me and Dave not telling any about you Bro

Dash said why would he do that

I said yeah, why your dad tell you do that for? but Dave just shrugs

Dirk said I don't know either

Dash said sorry for being mean to you Karkat

I said it's fine Dash

Dirk said thanks for me and Dave staying at your house yesterday

I said it's fine

Dash said what

I said I let them stay at mine yesterday after what happened

Dash said thanks for look out from them

Dave said Bro headache worse

I said what does he mean by that? Dirk

Dirk said I don't know

Dash said what do you mean? Lil man

Dave said me can't see probably as Dash come over hugs Dave

I said what is going on with him?

Dirk said bro is lil man going be ok?

Dash said Dirk go and get my bag please

Dirk said okay as he ran and left

Dave said eyes hurts as he hugs Dash

Dash said sh, it's okay lil man

I said what can I do?

Dash said I don't know Karkat

We were just sitting on Dave's bed include Dirk and we weren't doing nothing but just watch Dave and that for couples of hours

 **Couples day later nothing really happened from Wednesday 30** **th** **November 2016 to Friday 2** **nd** **December 2016**

 **Dirk and rest of the friends went to school and that but nothing interesting happened at school and anywhere else about but Dave wasn't going to school because Dash want keep him home since Dave was complain about getting headaches every morning before school and they had Dash, Dirk and Dave's parents' funeral on Thursday 1** **st** **December 2016**

 **Saturday 3** **rd** **December 2016**

 **Dave p.o.v**

It was day before mine and Dirk's 13th birthday but I kept getting headaches all week long and there kept getting worse so I was hoping I wouldn't have headache today and tomorrow but nope I was just laying on my bed in my room and I was on my own till Dash come in

Dash said how you doing? Lil man as he sat next me

I said I still got headache bro and where is Dirk?

Dash said lil dude went out with your friends lil man so I could look after you

I said ok can Karkles visit?

Dash said no you need rest since it's your birthday tomorrow

I said I know it is but I just hoping I don't have headache tomorrow

Dash said Dirk went out to get present

I said my mum used take us since took me last week since Dirk had bad headache

Dash said you already got dirk's present?

I said yeah, I have since he keeps losing his shades

Dash said Dave is Dirk wearing your anime shades?

I said yes, he is

Dash said I gave them to you for your first birthday

I said I didn't know sorry bro

Dash said it's fine lil man

I said do you like apple or orange juice? Bro

Dash said I like both and why?

I said Dirk like Orange Juice and I like Apple Juice

Dash said cool lil man so I see Dirk still got the doll

I said yes, he has and he sleep with it

Dash said oh okay

I said when is it your birthday? Bro

Dash said it's this month

I said it is today?

Dash said no

I said tomorrow?

Dash said no

I said what date is it?

Dash said it is Christmas eve

I said it is that's why mum called you Dash for?

Dash said yes, it is

I said it's there a reindeer name dasher who fly Santa's sleigh

Dash said yes, there is

Dirk shouted I AM BACK BROS

I said Bro headache Dirk isn't helping as I cried

Dash said sh, it's okay lil man as he hugs me

I said why did Dirk shout for

Dash said I think he forgot as I hug him back

Dirk said i am back I said as he stands at the door way of my room

Dash said you didn't need to shout and you should just come tell me as he kept hugging me

Dirk said why should i?

Dash said lil man still got a headache you didn't help him Dirk as I was still crying into Dash's chest

Dirk said it's lil man this and lil man that since he got headache and you always tell me never shout

Dash said listen here Dirk Strider when you get headache like lil man does then I will be there for you and I would tell the same to dave

Dirk said see you Dave's nickname but not mine as he come in

Dash said lil dude just go to your room

Dirk said no I won't since im in my room

Dash said go to my room then

Dirk said no

I said headache bad

Dash said I know lil man

Dirk said stop faking it dave

I said im not faking it dirk

Dirk said im going out again as he left

Dash said sh, lil man everything going be okay

I said is Dirk mad at me? Bro

Dash said no he isn't mad at you lil man

I said I want Dirk as I start to cry

Dash said Dirk gone out

I said no he hasn't as I can hear him crying in the bathroom

Dirk said I'm sorry Dave as he come in and hug me

I said it's fine Dirk as I hug him back

Dash said Dirk you ok? but he didn't answer him

I said Dirk you ok?

Dirk whisper I starting get bit of headache

I said Bro dirk is getting headache too

Dash said lil dude is that true?

Dirk said yes, It is true as he got in bed next to me still hugging me

I said Bro

 **{** **Bro will be Dash so it will be Bro said not Dash said rest of the story but Dirk and Dave sometimes call Bro Dash** **}**

Bro said yeah, lil man

I said what colour are your eyes? Bro

Dirk said yeah, Bro

Bro said I will show you my eyes as he took his shades off

I said they are reddish orange/amber colour

Dirk said mixed between mine and lil man's eyes

I said Dirk im not much smaller than you

Dirk said im taller than you Dave

Bro said yeah, my eyes are amber/orange reddish

I said I got red eyes though and dirk got orange/amber eyes

Dirk said why does Dave got red eyes?

I said shut up we both know that already

Bro said because Dave got dad's eyes and Dirk got mum's eyes and I got both of their eyes

Dirk said Bro

Bro said yeah, lil dude

Dirk said why do you wear shades for?

I said because of his eyes

Bro said nope because I just want look cool and ironic lil dude and lil man

Dirk said are your eyes sensitive to light? Bro

Bro said no

I said you only wear shades to be cool and ironic? Bro

Bro said yeah

I said weird

Dirk said dork

Bro said who are you calling weird and dork?

I said I was calling you weird bro

Dirk said I was calling Dave a dork bro

Bro said whatever lil man

Dirk said what about my nickname Bro

Bro said whatever to you lil dude

I said Dirk you only dork in this family

Dirk said I am not

Bro said you both dorks

I said you haven't see us for ages so sh Bro

Bro said that's the lil man I know

I said sh Bro

Dirk said sh Bro

Bro said that's lil dude i know or should I say lil parrot dude

I said Dirk got called parrot as I laughs

Dirk said no Bro as he hits Bro

Bro said now lil dude no hitting me

Dirk said I hate both of you as he got up and walks out

Bro shouted I LOVE YOU TO LIL DUDE DIRK

I was just laughing and rolling around in then I fell out of my bed so I start to cry and scream

I said ouch Bro

Bro said lil man you ok?

I said no I fell out of bed

Bro said it was your own fault for laughing and rolling around lil man

I said just help me up Bro

Bro said nope

I said I need help

Bro said I don't want to help you up

I shouted DIRK

Dirk said what is it? Dave as he came in

I said help me up since Bro being mean

Dirk said no

I said please Dirky dirk

Dirk said no

I said you both mean

Bro said lil man

I said no

Bro said dave

I said what Bro

Bro said get up

I said I can't

Dirk said why not? Dave

I said my back

Bro said what about your back?

Dirk said Dave

I said it's hurts

Dirk said can you move? Dave

I said no

Dirk said I will help you as he did

Bro said what you doing?

I said he is helping me get up since you be mean bro as I sit up with Dirk help

Bro said I am not mean lil man

I said you are too as me and Bro kept arguing with each other

Dirk said can you two stop arguing please

I said sorry Dirk

Dirk said it's fine Dave as he was trying help me stand up

Bro said Why should me and Dave stop arguing for?

I said because dirk don't like people arguing in front of him as i was trying to stand up

Dirk said Bro please help me here

Bro said fine as he just picked me up then put me on my bed

I said thanks Dirk and Bro

Dirk said it's fine Dave

Bro said yeah, whatever lil man

Dirk said you ok? Dave as he gentle hugs me

I said I will be okay Dirk

Bro said can you not move at all? Lil man

I said yes, I can't move at all Bro

Bro said okay

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in Dave's room with him and Bro so we were just talking but I was looking after dave the most since Dave couldn't move at all

I said Dave you sure you will be okay?

Dave said I will be fine Dirk

I said okay dave

Bro said how bad did you hurt your back? Dave

Dave said I can't remember

Bro said you can't or don't want to remember?

Dave said both as he yawns

I said why don't you go to sleep dave

Dave said I am not tired

I said are too

Dave said not as he kept yawning

Bro said why do you keeping yawning for? lil man

Dave said because I want to as he was starting to fell asleep

Bro said you are tired since you falling asleep lil man

Dave said whatever Bro as he fell asleep

Bro said come on lil dude let him sleep

I said okay as we left Dave's room

Bro said what is you're and Dave's boyfriends' names

I said my boyfriend name is John and you met Dave's boyfriend

Bro said something Karkles or Karkat

I said his name is Karkat but only lil man calls him Karkles

Bro said oh so when will I met your boyfriend? Lil dude

I said when I want you too

Bro said is this your first boyfriend?

I said no Bro

Bro said who was your first boyfriend

I said my ex-boyfriend name is Jake English and he is John's cousin

Bro said why did you or he dumped you for?

I said none of your business Bro

Bro said I guess you don't want talk about it lil dude

I said yes, I don't want talk about it to you Bro since I had already bad day that day

Bro said was is the same day as mum and dad passed away?

I said yeah, it was that's I don't want talk about it for

Bro said sorry lil dude

I said its fine bro

Bro said how was school this week?

I said school was boring like always

Bro said do you like school?

I said no I don't but Dave does

We just kept talking about things like what I like doing and what I don't like and that and what I want do when I was older till we both hear a knocked at the door but Bro jumped a bit so I laughed

Bro said what you laughing at? Lil dude

I said you since you jumped by someone knocking on the door

Bro said I didn't

I said did too as I got up and answer the door and it was my boyfriend John

John said hey Dirk as he kissed me

I said sup John what are you doing here?

John said I thought I come see my boyfriend but if you busy I will leave

I said no I am not busy but I will come out so stay there as I shut the door

Bro said who was that? Lil dude

I said it is John

Bro said why didn't you invite him in?

I said because of you Bro since i don't want him met you yet

Bro said come on Dirk I won't do nothing

I said can I go out? Bro

Bro said with John?

I said yes

Bro said no you can't since you already be out

I said bro come on I am trying make your life easier to look after lil man

Bro said i don't want to do since he can't move lil dude

I said can he come in? bro

Bro said yes, he can but im not leaving alone you with him though

I said fine Bro as I open the door again

John said can you come out or not?

I said no, I can't bro won't let me but you can come in

John said you asked dave?

I said no John I mean my older bro Dash

John said oh right as he came in

Bro said you must be lil dude's boyfriend

I said yes, he is my boyfriend

John said hey Mr Strider

I said John this my older bro Dash and this is John Bro

Bro said hey John

John said hey Dash as he laughs

Bro said what's funny? John

John said nothing

I said your name is Bro that's what funny as I starts to laugh

Bro said whatever lil dude

John said can we go to your room? Dirk

I said no since my bro want be annoying to me

Bro said I haven't go to annoy you for ages lil dude

I said not my fault is it Bro

John said where is dave?

I said in his room

Bro said lil man isn't well

I said lil man is Dave and lil dude is me John

John said oh okay

I said John you can sit down you know as I sat on the couch

John said I know as he sat next to me

Bro said where I am meant to sit

I said the floor Bro

Bro said I don't want to sit on the floor

I said go to your room or check on dave

Bro said I told you already im not leaving you alone lil dude

John said dirk

I said yeah

John said can I go see dave?

Bro said no lil man need to rest

I said sorry John but dave don't want to see anyone except me and Bro

John said it's fine so isn't your birthday tomorrow? Dirk

I said yeah it is and Dave's too

John said i meant to say him too

Bro said John how old are you?

I said bro he same age as me

John said I'm 12

Bro said when will you be 13?

John said April 13th

Bro said who do you live with?

I shouted BRO STOP IT

Bro said dirk no shouting since lil man is asleep

I said stop asking him questions

Bro said I just interesting in him lil dude

John said I live with my dad and sister

I said im going check on dave and Bro no asking John questions and John you don't have to answer him

Bro said whatever lil dude

John said okay

I said I will be back as I went and check on dave

Dave said is John here? Dirk as he woke up

I said yeah but bro is annoying me

Dave said you mean like he did with Karkat

I said yeah

Dave said I need drink and I want bro bring it

I said okay I tell him as I left him went back to bro and John

Bro said so John what is lil dude like at school?

I said Bro

Bro said yes

I said lil man wants a drink and he wants you to take it to him

Bro said fine as he got up and he went to the kitchen

I said sorry John about Bro

John said it's fine

I said he only turned up this day after everything happened

Bro said lil dude

I said yes, Bro

Bro said what does lil man drink?

I said he drinks Apple Juice and Bro can bring me Orange juice please

Bro said fine lil dude does John want a drink?

I said do you want a drink? John

John said no thanks im fine

I said no he doesn't Bro

Bro said fine lil dude

John said isn't weird have him back?

I said I don't really remember he being here when I was kid and don't think dave remember either

Bro said what about me? as he come back

I said I don't really remember when you lived here when I was kid

Bro said good

I said where's my drink bro

Bro said here lil dude as he gave it to me

I said thanks bro as I drink a bit

Bro said do have I help dave sits up?

I said yes, you do but just do it slowing bro

Bro said fine as he left

John said why does he need to help dave sit up for?

I said he just does

John said why though?

I said I would tell you but dave doesn't want people to know John

John said about what? Dirk

I said Dave is just got very bad headache so he need help

John said okay

I said sorry

John said it's fine dirk

I said thanks as I quickly kiss him

John said why are the lights so dim for?

I said because the lights are special so me and dave don't have to wear our shades if we don't want to

John said so can I see your eyes? Dirk

I said why? John

John said because I want know what colours your eyes are

I said they orange/amber colour

John said please Dirk

I said I don't want take my shades off

John said please Dirk

I said no

John said fine as he tries grab my shades

I said I said no John

John said fine as he looks at me with sad in his eyes

I said do you really want see my eyes? John

John said yes, I do

I said you promise you won't freak out or anything

John said I promise I won't do anything

I said okay as I took my shades off

John said your eyes are beautiful Dirk

I said thanks

John said never seen anyone eyes that colour

I said I know John as I put my shades on

John said thanks dirk as he kissed me

I said it's fine but Dave's eyes not the same colour as mine

John said what colour are his?

I said sorry I am not saying since he will tell you when he ready

John said it's fine

I said cool

John said Dirk

I said yeah

John said where is your bathroom

I said i will show you John as we both got up and walk

John said why did your older bro turn up for?

I said to look after me and dave since he saw it on the news

John said okay

I said the bathroom is here

John said thanks as he went in

I said why did you want to know for?

John said I just did

I said whatever dude

Bro said lil man is be annoying as he come out of Dave's room

I said what is he doing? Bro

Bro said he just keep spitting his drink at me

I said did you try give him orange juice or water?

Bro said I couldn't find apple juice so I gave him water then orange juice

I said Bro

Bro said what

I said dave only drinks apple juice

Bro said I couldn't find apple juice though as he sat on the floor

I said you should have asked me to help

Bro said sorry

I said it's fine

Bro said where is the apple juice?

I said it should be in the fridge or less we ran out of it

Bro said thanks I will check as he got up and went

John said who was talking to? Dirk as he come out

I said bro since Dave was spitting his drink out at him

John said okay as we went back to the living room

Bro said Lil dude come here for a minute

I said coming bro as I went to the kitchen

Bro said I still can't find apple juice

I said Bro

Bro said what

I said you ok?

Bro said not really lil dude

I said what's wrong

Bro said I don't want you and Dave's like to drink and eat and that

I said maybe just ask us

Bro said okay I will

I said look we out of apple juice

Bro said great I guess dave going be grumpy

I said I will go to the shop with John get apple juice

Bro said I will go

I said bro please let me go

Bro said what if I dave needs something and I do it wrong

I said I won't be that long bro

Bro said fine and here some money and get me some pepsi please and whatever you want too

I said sure as I took it from in

Bro said go then

I said John come on as I pass him to the front door

John said where are we going? Dirk as he come to me

I said shop to get apple juice for dave and pepsi for Bro and whatever I want

John said okay

I said we won't be long bro

Bro said okay Dirk

I said you ok John as we left

John said yes im fine

I said you seem quite quiet John as we walk to the shop

John said sorry Dirk

I said it is my bro

John said yes

I said what about him?

John said I just have bad feeling about him

I said like what as we went into the shop

John said I think he is bad news for you and Dave

I said nah he won't be as I grabs pepsi and apple juice

John said do you need help? Dirk

I said nah

John said what are you getting for yourself? Dirk

I said I don't know what I want

John said okay

I said yeah as I grabbed chocolate orange

John said I thought you didn't like chocolate dirk

I said I do that's dave don't like chocolate john

John said oops it's not my fault I can't remember what you and dave like and don't

I said I know as we went pay and left the shop

John said so do you think your bro will let you come to the park

I said probably not as we got to my house

John said why not

I said he need help with dave

John said I guess

I said Bro we back as we went in

Bro said what took you so long

I said I was looking for something

Bro said just give me the apple juice since lil man keeps crying and scream

I said here apple juice and pepsi and I will put the rest away as I gave it to him

Bro said thanks as he took and ran to Dave's room

John said you should have ask him dirk

I said I know and I will when dave stop screaming and crying as we went into the kitchen

John said ok

I said stop looking at my ass John as I put apple juice and pepsi in the fridge

John said how did you know I was look at it

I said John i was joking

John said oh

I said John what's wrong as I look at him

John said nothing dirk

I said okay

John said yeah

Bro said lil dude as he come into the kitchen

I said what's wrong bro

Bro said lil man keeps spitting his drink at me still

I said let me try

Bro said please do

I said give me his drink

Bro said I left in his room

John said I am just go now dirk as we left the kitchen

I said you don't have to John

John said yeah, I do as he left

Bro said did I do something wrong? lil dude

I said no Bro

Bro said okay

I said let me show how to deal with lil man as we went in to Dave's room

Bro said okay

I said Dave

Dave said im thirsty Dirk

I said I know as I help him to sit up and hold him

Dave said drink

I said okay dave as I hold Dave's head slightly back a bit in one head

Dave said drink

I said I am doing it Dave as I slowly pour apple juice in Dave's mouth

Bro said that's how you do it

I said yes, it is bro

Bro said oh

I said how was you doing it? bro

Dave said he was doing it badly

I said Bro show me how you were doing it

Bro said okay as he sat next to dave

I said im waiting bro

Bro said im doing it as he sat dave up and pour apple juice in Dave's mouth and Dave just kept spatting it out at Bro

I said that's why he was spitting at you for Bro

Bro said I need tilt his head back? Lil dude

I said yeah, Bro

Bro said oh right as he did and he done the same thing as me

I said see then you won't get spit at till he have enough

Bro said great

I said don't worry about it bro

Bro said I won't but are you the same or not

I said I don't think I am Bro

Bro said okay as Dave's spit at bro

I said guess he done

Bro said now what?

I said ask Dave

Bro said lil man now what? but he didn't answer

I said Dave now what but he still didn't answer

Bro said he fell asleep on me

I said good luck getting up and moving him now bro

Bro said what do you mean

I said I mean you are stuck there till he wakes up

Bro said oh great

I said you can try move him if you want

Bro said I will as he did try move all sudden dave starts to cry and scream

I said that what happens if you try move him

Bro said you knew did you lil dude

I said yeah but you need to learn things in case im not here

Bro said what I meant to do? Lil dude

I said what do you think

Bro said I think I need help

I said except that

Bro said maybe hug him and play with his hair

I said you try that

Bro said I will as he hugs dave and play with his hair but dave slaps his hand away

I said dave don't like anyone touching his hair

Bro said okay as he kept hugging dave

I said you do something else to dave too

Bro said like what

I said talk to him and slowly rock him

Bro said say what to him?

I said just tell him anything is ok and that

Bro said sh everything is ok lil man as he rocks dave but it wasn't working

I said that's normal works

Bro said what is wrong with him

I said bro let me do it as I sat next to dave and hug and rock dave and talk to him

Bro said how can you do it but I can't

I said I don't know bro

Bro said this is going harder than I thought It would be

I said sh dave everything is ok

Bro said you are better bro than me lil dude

I said i had practices bro

Bro said I guess should practices and watch you

I said yeah, don't worry you will get soon enough

Bro said I hope so

I said sh dave I am here nothing going to hurt you

Bro said maybe dave trust you more than me

I said maybe bro

Bro said lil man isn't make no noise now

I said he is asleep again as I slowly lay dave down but he starts to cry

Bro said he crying again

I said sh dave im still here as I kept slowly lay dave down and he went quiet again

Bro whisper thanks god for that

I whisper let's get out of here as we left Dave's room

Bro said how long will he wake up again? Lil dude

I said I don't know bro

Bro said you sure don't know

I said it's depends how much sleep he got last night

Bro said I don't think he got any sleep since I was in the room most of night

I said did you get any sleep? bro

Bro said yeah, I did

I said okay bro

Bro said so now what do we do

I said I don't know bro anything but something what wont wake dave up

Bro said did mum and dad help you when dave was like this? Lil dude

I said nah I did it by myself

Bro said so you look after dave by yourself when he was like this

I said yeah, bro

Bro said wow

I said dave does the same for me

Bro said okay

I said i don't really like it though

Bro said have you told dave this

I said yeah, I have but he will just pout and throw a fit so I just let him do it

Bro said okay then

I said when is your birthday bro

Bro said Christmas eve lil dude

I said that's why mum called you dash then

Bro said I guess she did or maybe she like that name

I said okay but Roxy might call you dashy

Bro said why would she do that for?

I said don't ask me since she calls me Dirky

Bro said what about dave?

I said she calls him Davey which he hates

Bro said okay isn't Roxy our cousin or something

I said yeah, she is with her sis Rose

Bro said okay

We just sat in the living room and watch tv and talk

 **John p.o.v**

I was at the park with my friends except dave and dirk we were have good time and that

Karkat said John

I said yes

Karkat said what do you think of Dash?

I said I don't know Karkat

Terezi said who is dash?

Roxy said my older cousin

Terezi said okay

Tavros said where are dave and dirk? John

I said Dave is sick and Dirk wasn't allowed to come out

Nepeta said why?

I said his older bro wouldn't let him for some reason

Nepeta said okay as she went off

Tavros said nepeta where are you going?

Nepeta said to the swing Tav

Tavros said okay as he followed her

Roxy said im going to the swing as she went off with Terezi

I said you leave with me Karkat why don't you

Karkat said yeah, guys leave us alone

Roxy shouted YOU BOTH GOING OUT WITH MY COUSINS SO YOU SHOULD GET USE TO HANG OUT TOGETHER

I shouted WHY

Roxy shouted BECAUSE DAVE AND DIRK DOES MOST THINGS TOGETHER IDIOTS

Karkat said why you two shouting for

I said I don't know

Roxy shouted I LIKE SHOUTING KARKAT

Karkat said whatever

I said so

Karkat said what is wrong with dave? John

I said he just got very bad headache

Karkat said oh okay

I said you ok?

Karkat said yeah, I am okay but I don't like their bro though

I said same here

Karkat said did he ask you question when you went there?

I said yes, he did what about you

Karkat said yes, he did but dave told him to stop

I said dirk shouted at him to stop

Karkat said I guess I can't complain since Kanki was the same with dave

I said I only got a sis

Jake said John can I talk you in private as he come to me

I said what do you want Jake

Jake said a word

I said you can say it in front of Karkat

Jake said why did you kiss Dirk for?

I said Dirk is my boyfriend Jake

Jake said I thought I told you to stay away from the striders bros

I said you are not the boss of me

Jake said yes, I am

I said no you are not

Karkat said Jake you dumped Dirk after he parents died now since you fancy Dave so don't tell what John to do

I said thanks Karkat

Jake said stay out of this Vantas and leave dave alone too

Karkat said nope because Dave is my boyfriend so you leave him alone

I said Karkat leave it

Jake said shut up Karkat as he pushed Karkat

I said Jake you shouldn't have do that

Jake said why shouldn't i? John as Karkat pushed Jake back

I said that's why

Karkat shouted JAKE ENGLISH YOU BETTER STAND AWAY FROM DIRK AND DAVE as he kept hitting Jake

Jake said no I won't as he and Karkat was fighting

I said stop fighting both of you

Roxy said what's going on? John as she come to us

I said Jake and Karkat are fighting

Roxy shouted KARKAT VANTAS AND JAKE ENGLISH STOP FIGHTING NOW

Karkat said no needing to shout as he stops

I said Jake stop it now

Jake said whatever as he left

Roxy said im going to scary someone as she left

I said you okay? Karkat

Karkat said yeah, I am fine John

I said you know Dave is going be mad at Jake and maybe at you

Karkat said l know John as he left

I said where are you going? Karkat as I went after him

Karkat said to see my boyfriend

I said okay see ya then

Karkat said yeah, see ya and thx as he left

 **Karkat p.o.v**

I was at the park with my friends then I got in to a fight with Jake English so I decide to leave and go to Dave's since I need him and he need me so I was think till I saw my bro

Kanki said hey Kar what happened

I said I got into a fight Kanki

Kanki said who with?

I said Jake English

Kanki said you ok? lil bro

I said I am fine

Kanki said where are you going?

I said to see dave as I left him

Kanki said okay don't be late home

I said whatever as I wave back at him

So, I kept walking to Dave's till I got there so I knocked on the door and waiting till someone answer it

Dirk said sup Karkat

I said hey Dirk, can I see dave please?

Dirk said what's wrong? Kar

I said let me see Dave

Dirk said Bro

Bro said yes

Dirk said can Karkat see dave

Bro said lil man need is rest

I said Dirk please I really need to see Dave

Dirk said come in

I said thanks Dirk as I went to and into Dave's room

Dave said Karkles what's wrong?

I said I got in fight with English as I hug him

Dave said why?

I said because of you and Dirk and John

Dave said I would hug you back but I can't move Karkles

I said why? as I look at him

Dave said my back is playing up as he tries hide the pain

I said sorry as I still hug him gentle this time

Dirk said why did you have fight with English about me and John and Dave for? as he come in

I said he ask John why he kissed you for so John told him

Dirk said so who cares

I said then he told me to stay away from Dave but I told him no and I told him stay away from both you

Dave said Dirk already told him that

I said i am sorry Dave

Dave said it's fine Karkles

Dirk said you know he would hug if he could move

I said he told me that Dirk

Dirk said okay

Dave said Dirk im thirsty and hungry

Dirk said fine let me tell Bro cook something as he left

I said do you need help? Dave

Dave said yes, I do need help

I said what do I need to do?

Dave said just be here with me and you can watch Dirk or Bro

I said I will as he hold his hand

Dave said you sure you ok? Karkles

I said fine dave

Bro said hey lil man need help get a drink?

Dave said yes, I do and where is Dirk? bro

Bro said he making something to eat for you since I tried but

Dave said but you didn't want me spitting it at you Bro

Bro said yeah as he sat down next to Dave

I said what do you mean?

Bro said I tried give lil man orange juice then water but he just spat at me as he slow sat Dave up and give him the drink

I said okay

Bro said lil man come on as dave spat at bro

I said Dave come on

Bro said sorry lil man I forgot as he slightly tilts Dave's head back and Dave drinks his apple juice

I said how come dave back is playing up for?

Bro said he was laughing and fell out of bed

I said why was he laughing

Dirk said he was laughing at what Bro said to me as he come with food

I said okay

Bro said can I fed him? Dirk

Dirk said you can try Bro as he gave a soup to Bro and sat next to me

I said what would Dave Do? Dirk

Dirk said just watch as he smirks

I said okay as I did

Bro said lil dude tell me now

Dirk said no Bro

Bro said come on lil dude

Dirk said no way Bro that will spoil the fun

Bro said lil dude

Dirk said no way bro

I whisper Dirk tell me please

Dirk whisper Dave might or might not spit or throw it at Bro or me

I whisper what about me?

Dirk whisper Dave will never hurt you ever

I whisper ok

Bro said what you do whisper about as he tried fed dave

Dirk said nothing Bro

I said yeah, nothing

Bro said whatever lil dude and Kar

I said it is Karkat not Kar Dash

Bro said okay as dave spat at him and I just laughed

Dirk said whatever Bro as he was laughing too

Bro said come on Dave stop showing off

Dirk said he isn't show off Bro

Bro said what is he doing

I said he being fussy I guess

Dirk said yes, he is being fussy

I said I was right

Bro said oh great

Dirk said do you want me do it bro

Bro said no, I want fed him and im not going to give up just yet as he kept trying fed dave

I said he won't give up either

Dirk said Bro if you hold his head up not backwards like you are it will be more easier

I said how do you know that dirk?

Dirk said I am his twin and I always do it

Bro said like this? Dirk as he holds Dave's head forward

Dirk said no bro

Bro said show me lil dude

Dirk said like this as he sat Dave up straight

I said Dirk why is Dave's head to one side for?

Dirk said Bro you need hold Dave's head too

Bro said okay as he swapped places with Dirk

I said is Dave ok? Dirk

Dirk said yes, he will be fine but at the minute he can't do anything for himself

I said you ok? Dirk

Dirk said I'm ok Vantas

Bro said come lil man don't be like this

I said do you help from Dirk? Dash

Bro said no

Dirk said hey why me for? Vantas

I said because I don't want to do

Dirk said okay

Rest of the time me and Dirk watch Bro struggling with Dave and I was trying not to laugh and I did think dave was just pretend to be difficult for Bro to make me laugh and I saw Dirk was just smirk and giggle at him

I whisper Dirk do you think Dave is pretend to be like Difficult

Dirk whisper yes, he is pretend to make you smile Vantas

I whisper okay

Bro said lil man stop being so difficult for me

Dirk said need help Bro

Bro said yes, I do

I said let me try please

Dirk said go ahead Vantas

I said okay lister here Dave Strider I am going fed you so no make it difficult for me as I fed him

Dirk said wow I never seen him like that with anyone except me Vantas

I said oh ok as I kept feeding dave like a baby with easy

Bro said it's not fair

Dirk said don't worry about it bro as he hugs him

Bro said lil dude please say you are not this difficult when or if your back plays up

Dirk said no I'm not since my back don't plays up like Dave's does

I said didn't dave hurt his back more than you? Dirk

Dirk said yes, he did

Bro said what happened? Dirk

Dirk said I fell off the roof and Dave tried to save me but he slipped too till dad save us so I landing on Dave

Bro said you had comfortable landing? Dirk

Dirk said yes but I didn't what hurt Dave either as he got up and left the room

I said what was that about?

Bro said don't ask me

Dave said Bro upset Dirk since he doesn't like talk about it as he pushed the spoon away

I said come on Dave

Dave said I'm full Karkat that's why I push it away for

I said okay

Bro said I didn't know and why was make it difficult for me to fed you? lil man

Dave said I was pretend since Karkat was upset

Bro said lil man I will get you back when you better

Dave said good luck with that Bro

Bro said I don't need luck

I said should I go see if Dirk ok? Dave

Dave said no but Bro should though

Bro said you can move now?

Dave said huh?

I said you pushed the spoon away

Dave said yes but it hurts though

Bro said do you want go to hospital? Lil man

Dave shouted NO HOSPITAL NO BRO NO as dave was crying again

I said sh dave its going be okay but he didn't stop crying

Dave said I want Dirk

Bro said im going get him now as he left

I said come on dave im still here please stop crying

Dirk said Dave as he come in and sat next to Dave and gentle hug

I said your older bro ask if he want go to hospital

Dirk said I know he told me Vantas and you should never ask dave that ever

I said okay I think I might just go home

Dirk said sh dave no one is going take you away

I said see ya dirk as I tried get up but dave just grab my hand

Dirk said I don't think he want you to go Vantas

I said I won't go

Dirk said come on dave stop crying

I said why doesn't he want go to hospital for? Dirk

Dirk said Dave thinks every time we go there they are going take him away from me and his family

I said wow and why

Dirk said I don't know but I keep telling they are not

I said did you two have go to hospital quite a lot then?

Dirk said yes, we did but mostly Dave since he kept hurting myself by falling or something

I said I guess he scared of the hospital then

Dirk said yes, he is

Dave said no, I am not

I said okay Dave

Dave said sorry Karkles

I said what for? Dave

Dave said you need see me like this

I said it's fine Dave

Dirk said he always says that

Dave said sorry Dirk

Dirk said it's okay Dave are you ok?

Dave said my back still hurts and still got headache too

I said I will leave you to rest

Dave said no I want you to stay with me here tonight and Dirk and John too

Dirk said I will ask Bro first Dave as he left

I said I need ask my dad too

Dave said call him or your bro

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I went to find bro and ask him if Karkat and John could stay over since Dave wants it till I saw Bro sitting on the couch crying

I said Bro you ok?

Bro said im fine lil dude

I said Bro come on tell me

Bro said don't worry about me lil dude so what do you want anyway?

I said lil man is wondering can Karkat and John stay over tonight

Bro said sure but please don't tell lil man I was crying

I said I promise I won't but only if you tell why was you

Bro said I was crying because I don't how to look after my lil bros lil dude

I said hey you will get the hang of it in the end Bro as I just gave him hug

Bro said thanks lil dude as he hugs me back

I said you just need ask me for help with lil man

Bro said I will so go tell him the good news lil dude

I said I will as I went back to Dave's room

Dave said what did bro say?

I said he said sure as I went to him and gentle hug him

Dave said I wish could hug you back as he looks sad

I said I know you do

Dave said do you think your boyfriend will freak out about my eyes? Dirk

I said I don't know Dave so where is Vantas

Dave said on the phone to his dad

I said do you want show john your eyes? Dave

Dave said not really

I said you can wear the shades since I don't mind since I already show John my eyes

Dave said when?

I said when he was here earlier

Dave said okay

I said here as I put the shades on Dave

Dave said thanks Dirk as he tried to hugs me

I said Dave don't try to move if he hurt you

Dave said okay as he stop

Karkat said guess what? Dave as he come in

I said what Karkles

Karkat said you are not Dave Dirk

Dave said your dad said yes? Karkles

Karkat said yes, he did

I said cool so did John's dad

Karkat said why are wearing shades for? Dave

Dave said I don't want John see my eyes yet Karkles

I said so I said he could wear the shades

Karkat said cool

Bro shouted DIRK YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE

I shouted WE ARE IN DAVE'S ROOM YOU CAN SHOW HIM WHERE HE IS

Dave said headache no shouting

I said sorry Dave

Bro said sorry lil man as he come in with John

Dave said bro out

Bro said no lil man

I said come on bro

Bro said no

John said don't you trust four 12 years' old

Karkat said two of them nearly 13

Bro said nope I don't trust you four especially lil man and lil dude

I said Bro come on what are we going too

Bro said I don't know

Dave said Bro I can't do much since it hurts to move for me

Bro said that's why I don't want you to leave since in case you get hurt even more lil man

I said Bro I still here with him and I make sure he doesn't move as I look at dave than bro

Bro said im stay in here as he sat down

John said what do you mean it's hurt to move? Dave

Karkat said he isn't well

John said he can speak for himself as they kept arguing

Dave shouted STOP ARGUING JOHN AND KARKAT

Karkat said sorry Dave

John said yeah, sorry

Dave said it's fine

Bro said if you both going to arguing and fight you two can go home since lil man need to rest

I said Bro please don't do this

Bro said lil dude you know lil man need to rest

John said I won't arguing or fight

Dave said what about you? Karkles

Karkat said same here

Bro said good

I said Bro please can you go now

Bro said fine but if I hear anyone shouting or arguing and lil man crying then they will be trouble got it

I said yes, I got it Bro

Dave said same here Bro

John said got it

Karkat same here

Bro said good and I will check up on you now and again as he left

I said thank god for that

John said who idea was it?

Dave said mine since I want to spend time with you, Dirk and Karkles as he tried grabs Karkat hand

Karkat said dave don't move as he grabs Dave's hand

John said what is wrong? Dave

Dave said I'm got bad headache so can't move

I said do you want go to sleep? Dave

Dave said nah im not tired

I said okay

Karkat said do you want play truth or dare but we won't dare Dave to move or anything

I said sure

Dave said no you three can I will just watch

John said sure

Karkat said we won't dare you Dave

I said Vantas he doesn't want to play

Karkat said okay

I said John no asking dave

John said I know Dirk

Dave said Karkles is first

Karkat said Dirk

I said truth Vantas

Karkat said I can't think of a truth

I said Dave can help us

Dave said sure as he whispers something to Karkat

I said come on

Karkat said Dirk do you like be a twin?

I said sometimes I do but not all the time as I look at dave

Dave said what as he smirks at me

I said John

John said dare

I said I dare you go and scary my bro

John said which bro?

Dave said Dash not me

John said sure as he got up

I said wait for me john as I got up

Dave said I want to see

Karkat said John hide somewhere in the room and Dirk go get Dash say Dave needs him

I said I was going to that

John said where can hide?

I said in the closet as I push him there and left

Bro said lil dude what's wrong

I said Bro

Bro said yeah

I said Dave wants you

Bro said why?

I said Dave wants a drink but he doesn't want me do it

Bro said come on then

I said Bro can you get me 2 glasses water first please

Bro said sure

I said wait for 5 minutes before come in lil man's room

Bro said okay and why?

I said no reason bro as I left

Dave said where's bro?

I said he getting us drink and he will wait for 5 minutes before comes in

Karkat said you are evil Dirk

I said I know

Bro said can I come in now?

Dave said yes, bro

Bro said lil man you want a drink as he went to dave

John said Boo as bro walk past

Bro said Ah as he drops both glass of water over himself

I said he got bro as everyone was laughing except Dave

Bro said you ok? lil man

Dave said no you got me wet too Bro

I said sorry dave that wasn't part of my plan

Bro said what plan? Lil dude

Karkat said Dirk dare John to scary you

I said yeah that plan but you were only meant get wet not Dave Bro

John said sorry

Bro said that's lil dude you in for it now

I said what are you going to? Bro

Bro said this as he picks me up and took me out

I said let me go now

Bro said no since we need talk

I said about what?

Bro said this as he drops me on the bed

I said Bro what are going to do?

Bro said you going to stay there and quiet

I said Bro please it was only a dare

Bro said I know but you going change Dave's bed and clean up

I said does John and Karkat need go home? Bro

Bro said no but no one daring anyone else scary me got it Dirk

I said yes, I got bro as I got up and left back to lil man's room

Dave said you ok? Dirk

I said fine Bro just wanted talk to me about the dare

John said I didn't get you in trouble

I said nah

Karkat said does me and john need go home?

I said nah but I have changes Dave's bed and clean up

Dave said I can't move though

I said I know Dave

Bro said Dirk clean up while I move Dave into your room

I said okay bro as I start to clean up

Dave said I don't want to

Bro said sorry lil man but I need change you into dry clothes as he picks dave up and left

John said need help? Dirk

I said nah

Karkat said did you get into any trouble? Dirk

I said he told me not dare anyone else scary him so that's mean no dare me to scare him

Karkat said okay as he left

John said why is Dave wearing your shades for? Dirk

I said he doesn't want you to see his eyes yet John

John said why not?

I said because he thinks you go to freak out

John said I didn't freak out when you show me

I said I know but Dave is little more shy about his eyes as I look at him

John said okay

I said cool as I finish cleaning up

John said Dirk

I said what is it? John

John said is that blood? Dirk

I said where? John

John said on Dave's bed

I said yes, it is as I look close at it

John said shouldn't get your older Bro

I shouted BRO COME IN DAVE'S ROOM NOW DON'T BRING KARKAT AND DAVE EITHER

John said ouch my ears

I said sorry John

Bro said what is it lil dude as he come in

I said they blood on Dave's bed as I look at him

Bro said where? Lil dude

I said there as I point near Dave's pillow

Bro said okay go to your room and take John with you and I will clean up

I said okay Bro as I grabs John's hand and drag him out

John said you don't need to drag me dirk

I said sorry John as we went into my room

Karkat said why you two in here for?

I said bro told us too

Dave said you supposed to change my bed Dirk

I said bro is doing it

John said so Karkat

I said not now John

Karkat whisper dirk what is wrong?

I whisper John and I found blood on Dave's bed near the pillow

Karkat whisper is that why shouting to your bro not to bring me and Dave?

I whisper yes it was

Karkat whisper okay

Dave said Dirk what's wrong and I don't tell me nothing

I said I am ok Dave

Dave said don't believe you Dirk

I said I am fine I promise as I left and went to back to bro

Bro said what is it lil dude

I said Bro I don't think this sleepover is a good idea now

Bro said same here lil dude but we will just keep eye on lil man for now

I said Bro can you stay in the room with us now

Bro said Lil dude what's wrong?

I said im just scared something is wrong with lil man as I hug him

Bro said I know so am I lil dude as he hugs me back

I said should I tell Karkat and John go home? Bro

Bro said no or less you want them go home

I said I do but don't think Dave does though

Bro said ask lil man first

I said I will as I left and went back to my room

Dave said what took you so long? Dirk

I said I was talking bro about something

Dave said like what? dirk

I said just things so where is John and Karkat? Dave

Dave said Karkat went to the bathroom and John went home

I said why did John go home for?

Dave said I don't know he just say he was going home and I ask him why but he just left

I said okay

Bro said where is John and Karkat? as he come in

Karkat said I am here as he come in

Dave said John went home for some reason

Karkat said sorry but my dad need me go home now as he left so I got up and follow him

I said really? Vantas

Karkat said no but I don't want be here since John was annoying me so we kind had a fight

I said is John or you or Dave hurt? Vantas

Karkat said I'm ok so is John but he did push me into Dave so I fell on Dave

I said John push you and you fell on Dave?

Karkat said yeah

I said see ya

Karkat said see ya tomorrow maybe as he left

Bro said what was that about? Lil dude as he was just standing there

I said Bro how long was you there for?

Bro said since you went out of your room lil dude

I said geez Bro I don't know what that was about

Bro said lil man is asking for you lil dude

I said why?

Bro said i don't know lil dude

I said I will go and see as I went back into my room

Dave said Dirk

I said yes so why do you want me?

Dave said I want to move but Bro won't let me

I said you think I am going let you move?

Dave said yes

I said why do you want to move for?

Dave said bored want watch tv

I said so Bro could carry you

Dave said no I want you to help me

I said can't dave

Dave said why? Dirk

I said I don't want to

Dave said but you always help me

I said im getting bro to carry you

Dave said no he is mean I want you

I said what do you mean by Bro is mean? Dave

Dave said I don't like him

I said okay

Dave said help me please

I said still not helping you

Bro said what's going on? as he stands by the door of my room

I said Dave want to watch tv but he wants to walk with my help but I said no to him

Bro said lil man why didn't you just tell me

Dave said meanie Bro

Bro said who is meanie? Lil man

I said you are Bro

Bro said oh okay

Dave said meanie Dirk

I said whatever Dave

Bro said I will carry him as he picks Dave's up

Dave said spikey

I said what

Bro said what are you doing? Lil man

Dave said spikey

I said he is acting like a baby

Rest of the night we just watch things on tv and talk about things till Dave fall asleep first on me

 **Sunday 4** **th** **December 2016** **{** **Dirk and Dave's 13** **th** **birthday** **}**

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was laying on the couch since I was watching things on tv with Dirk and Bro so I guess I most of falling asleep last night then I realised it was mine and Dirk's 13th birthday so i decide to throw a pillow at Bro and Dirk too

I said Happy Birthday Dirk

Dirk said huh as he woke up

I said it is our 13th birthday today

Dirk said is it really dave?

I said yes, you idiot as I tried sit up

Dirk said don't sit on your own Dave

I said I want to

Dirk said I will help you as he did

I said thanks

Dirk said it's fine

I said you forgot something

Dirk said what?

I said you forgot our birthday hug

Dirk said I thought you was going to stop doing that

I said this is the last one since we teenage

Dirk said fine as he hugs me

I said yay as I hug him

Dirk said you ok? Dave

I said yes, im okay

Dirk said happy birthday Dave

I said thanks

Bro said happy birthday lil dude and lil man as he woke up

Dirk said thanks bro

I said I'm hungry and thirsty bro

Bro said what do you two normally too?

I said we normally go out to eat

Bro said is this true? Lil dude

Dirk said yes, it is true Bro as he left

I said Bro

Bro said you want me to carry and get your dressed? Lil man

I said yes but not carry me

Bro said okay I will ask lil dude get your clothes

Dirk said here I got them already as he come in and throw them at Bro

Bro said is it annoy and throws at bro day?

I said yes because we always throw things at each other

Dirk said it is true since dave can't get dress himself look you need get him dressed while I get dress Bro as he left again

Bro said okay so are you going making it difficult for me today? Lil man

I said maybe later but not now

Bro said okay look forward to it as he got me dressed

I said Bro wrong way

Bro said what is?

I said my shirt is the wrong way

Bro said okay as he turned my shirt around

I said thanks now shoes

Bro said what about your pants and socks dave

I said you already done it

Bro said okay as he looks at the shoes

I said reds one are mine bro

Bro said um

I said what? bro

Bro said I am colour blind

I shouted DIRK

Dirk shouted WHAT DAVE

I shouted BRO IS COLOUR BLIND AND HE NEEDS HELP GETTING MY SHOES

Dirk shouted OKAY AND IM DOING SOMETHING

Bro said what is he doing?

I said don't ask me bro

Bro said am I asking you lil man

Dirk said im here as he went over to bro and pick mine shoes up

Bro said those lil man's shoe

Dirk said yes as he put his shoes on

I said bro shoes on and Dirk can I wear shades please?

Dirk said here your present dave as he gave a present

I said what is it? as I look at dirk

Bro said don't you trust him? Lil man as he put my shoes on

I said no because he always gets trick present for me

Dirk said I promise this time I didn't as he sat down in front me

I said takes shades off and tell me that

Dirk said fine I will as he took his shades off

Bro said can you two hurry up please

Dirk said Dave I promise this time I didn't get you a trick present like I normal too

I said I believe you as I open it

Bro said what is it? lil man

I said thank you dirk as I tried hug him

Dirk said it's fine Dave as he picks the shades and put them on me

Bro said cool shades Dave

I said I know and you are the best bro Dirk

Bro said what about me? lil man

Dirk said I know I am as he hugs me

I said I do have a present for you too Dirk

Dirk said do you want me to get it? dave

I said no I want to give it to you as I tried get up

Dirk said let me help you as he helps me stand and walk to my room

Bro said what did you get lil dude? Lil man

I said not telling as we went in my room

Dirk said where did you put it? Dave

I said I can do it myself as I let go of dirk and walk towards my closet and open it

Bro said need help? Lil man

I said nah as I got Dirk's present

Bro said you sure lil man

I said here Dirk as I gave it to him

Dirk said thanks Dave as he took and open it

Bro said what is it?

I said somewhere Dirk can put his shades without lose them

Dirk said thanks dave as he hugs me

I said it's fine dirk

Dirk said I will put it by my computer

Bro said can we go

Dirk said yes as he put it down on my bed

I said let's go as I walk out without help

Bro said you sure you will be ok lil man

I said yes

Dirk said come on Bro as he ran

Bro said guess someone is hungry

I said we both normal do that

Bro said why are not doing it? lil man

I said it is still hurts to move Bro

Bro said I can carry or help you if you want

I said nah I will be ok as we both got to dirk

Dirk said come on im hungry

I said Dirk

Dirk said what

Bro said lil man can't move that fast at the min

Dirk said sorry Dave I kind of forgot

I said you always do when it comes to food

Dirk said not my fault as he opens and went out

Bro said where do you want to go?

Dirk said pancake place

I said we always go there

Dirk said I know but I want pancakes though

Bro said do you want go there? Lil man

I said sure

Dirk said yay as he rans

Bro said is he always like this?

I said yes, he is

Bro said okay

I said Bro

Bro said yes, lil man

I said can you carry me please

Bro said sure lil man as he bends down and I climbed on do his back

I said thanks bro

Bro said it's fine lil man

Dirk said bro carry me too

Bro said no lil dude

I said Dirk I remember I can't move since it hurts as I tried not to cry

Bro said it's okay lil man

Dirk said I know Dave I was joking

I said I know

Bro said how long till the pancake place

Dirk said we nearly there

Bro said what is it called

I said Pancake place

Bro said okay as he kept walking

Dirk said we are here Bro

Bro said can you open the door lil dude

Dirk said sure as he did

Bro said thanks as we went in

Dirk said it's fine as he walks

I said you can put me down now bro

Bro said okay lil man as he puts me on a seat and he sat next to me

Dirk said I want to orange juice and pancakes Bro as he sat the opposite side of me

Bro said okay what about you lil man

I said Apple juice and pancakes Bro

Bro said I will be back as he got up

Dirk said Dave you sure you ok?

I said im fine Dirk but it is our first birthday without our parents and with Bro

Dirk said I know Dave as he holds my hand

I said is Roxy and that coming over today or not?

Dirk said no they not I told them we just want to spend today just us and Bro

I said cool

Bro said there you two go as he put orange juice in front of me and apple juice in front of dirk

Dirk said bro I don't drink apple juice as he swapped our drinks

Bro said sorry lil dude

I said Bro can you help me please

Bro said sure as he gave bit of my drink and I drank a bit of it

I said thanks bro

Bro said here you pancakes too as he sat down

Dirk said yum as he scoffs his down

Bro said slow down Dirk as he fed me without me asking him

Dirk said sorry Bro as he slow down

I said he always does that Bro as he kept feeding me

Bro said okay

Dirk said how did you know Dave want to help? Bro

Bro said i didn't know I was doing it

I said thanks bro

Dirk said people are staring at us

I said let them

Bro said why will they being staring at us

Dirk said because you are feeding a 13 years old Bro

Bro said his back hurts when he moves so let them since I don't care if I am feeding one of my lil bro who needs help

I said I don't care either dirk

Dirk said I do though

I said dirk we are striders dad taught us if people stare let them since they always stare at us

Bro said maybe because we got shades on lil dude

Dirk said I guess as he finishes his pancakes

I said bro I don't want no more

Bro said okay then as he finishes them off

Dirk said why didn't you get any yourself? Bro

Bro said I didn't know if lil man or you would finish yours

I said I never finish mine Dirk

Dirk said I know since I normally too

I said you normally nicked them dirk

Bro said don't start arguing

I said I am not

Dirk said same here

Bro said good now what do you two do

Dirk said we normal go to the Arcades but I guess we can't do that

I said we can do it

Bro said I will be back in a minute as he left

Dirk said how can we

I said I will just sit on a car game with Bro while you play other games

Dirk said but we normal play games together

I said I know but bro can play for me and I just watch

Dirk said no, I want you to play but it hurts when you move though

I said I will play with you

Dirk said no I don't want hurt yourself even more Dave

I said I will be fine Dirk

Dirk said we do normally strife too on the roof

I said I know and I want to strife but I don't think bro will let us

Dirk said we can ask him as he took and look at his phone

I said who are you texting?

Dirk said John texting me wishing us a happy birthday as he shows me

I said cool I guess Karkles text me

Dirk said he said might pop around

I said cool

Bro said are you too ready? as he come back to us

Dirk said yeah as he got up

I said yes as I got and start to walk

Bro said do you want me to carry you? lil man

I said nah bro im fine

Dirk said can you carry me? bro

Bro said really lil dude

Dirk said nah I was joking as he ran to the door and open it

I said thanks as I went out of it

Bro said thanks lil dude as he messes dirk's hair up as went out of it

Dirk said don't that bro as he follows us

Bro said why not? Lil dude

Dirk said I don't like it and only like when Dave's does it and no one else

Bro said okay lil dude

I said we want go to the arcades bro

Bro said sure we can do anything you two want and I will just follow you two

Dirk said you just do that Bro since you old as he ran

Bro said get back here lil dude and say that again as he starts chasing dirk

I was just walk after them slowly as we all make way to the arcades but dirk was leading us till I hear someone call my name so I look see who it was

Karkat said hey Dave happy birthday as he hugs me gentle

I said sup Karkles

Karkat said I see you can move

I said it still hurts to move but Dirk want to come to the out so did I since I want have a normal birthday

Karkat said where is dirk and dash

I said bro chasing dirk

Karkat said is this normal day for you?

I said yes but dirk normally chasing me then I chase dirk

Karkat said you can't do that

I said yes

Karkat said where are you going now

I said we are going to arcade you can come if you want

Karkat said nah since Dirk texting me saying you want to spend time with him and bro

I said you can come with us since I think dirk wants get chase by bro

Dirk said Vantas what you do here as he came to us

Karkat said I saw dave on his own

I said where bro? dirk

Dirk said I don't know

I said Dirk

Dirk said he is at the arcade as he got tired chasing me then we realise you wasn't there

I said because I can't move that fast

Dirk said I keep forgetting

I said like you always do

Karkat said I am going to leave you two since I need met up with Terezi and that as he left

Dirk said I wonder what they are planning

I said don't ask as we got to the arcade

Dirk said you still old Bro as he went in

I said bro you ok?

Bro said I'm fine just tired as we went in

I said okay

Dirk said bro I need money please

Bro said no

Dirk said why not

Bro said because you called me old

Dirk said so I call dad it and he still gave me money

I said Dirk we got own money

Dirk said spend it

I said on what?

Dirk said your present

I said all of it? dirk

Dirk said no but bro please since it's my birthday

Bro said say sorry first

I said bro please can I have some money?

Bro said sure lil man as he gave me 20 pounds

I said thanks bro

Dirk said sorry bro as he smirks

Bro said do you mean it

Dirk said yes as he was still smirks

I said he is not as he smirking

Bro said lil dude

Dirk said I am sorry bro for calling you old as he looks at the ground

I said he is sorry this time

Bro said its fine lil dude and here as he gave dirk same as me

Dirk said thanks Bro as he went off

Bro said did he really call dad old and dad gave him money still?

I said yeah, he did

Bro said what you going to

I said I probably go the car game and motorbike game

Bro said do you want play air hockey if you feel up to?

I said who with?

Bro said me of course lil man

I said sure but you paying for it as we went to air hockey

Bro said I know I am as he put his money in the air hockey

Bro and me just play air hockey while Dirk was playing shooting or something since I kept hearing swearing and shouting at it

I said bro you are losing

Bro said I am not since its 3 to me 2 for you lil man

I said no it's 3-3 now bro

Bro said oh yeah

I said I score again 4-3 bro

Bro said you good at this

I said you just bad at this

Bro said lil man I will beat you at the car and motorbike game

I said you on bro after this though as I score again

Bro said wow 3-5 lil man

I said I know as I kept scoring

Bro said you win lil man as we stop playing

I said what next you still paying bro

Bro said I gave you 20 pounds lil man

I said I know

Bro said fine I will pay

I said what next? Bro

Bro said motorbike game as we went to it

I said bro can you help me get on it

Bro said sure lil man as he picks up and put me on a motorbike than he got on and pay for it

I said im going win

Bro said we will see lil man

I said who every lose need pay for the car game

Bro said deal lil man as he fists pumped the air

I said dork

Bro said who?

I said you are Bro

Bro said how I am

I said you fist bumped the air

Bro said I was meant fist bump you

I said maybe you should said that as we fist bumped each other

Bro said is Dirk always swearing and screaming at the game he is playing? Lil man

I said yes, he always does it and mum used tell him off for swearing

Bro said okay I will tell him off when I beat you lil man

I said you aren't going to beat me bro since I am the best as we both press start and race each other

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in the arcade with Dave and bro but they were playing games together and I was just playing shooting game and I kept swearing and screaming at it since I was getting annoyed with it for some reason and everyone kept staring at me

I shouted FUCK OFF ASSHOLE

Bro said Dirk no swearing please as he come to me

I said sorry bro

Bro said you can shouted and scream but no swearing or we will go home got it lil dude

I said got it bro as he went back to dave

Someone said guess who as someone hugs me

I said go away dave

Someone said isn't dave Dirk

I said john as I turned around to see him

John said yeah

I said sorry John as I hug back

John said I heard you swearing

I said so what

John said did you get tell off? Dirk

I said yeah, Bro told me not to swear or we will go home if I do

John said okay

I said have you forgot say something to me and Dave john

John said like what? dirk

I said you know what day is it today?

John said happy birthday Dirk as he kissed me

I said thanks now let me get more money from bro

John said here I will pay for it as he put the money

I said you want play with me? john

John said yeah since I put enough money for two players

I said thanks as we starting playing and notice I wasn't screaming or swearing at all

Dave said i glad you screaming or swearing as he come to me

I said same here

John said happy birthday dave

Dave said thanks

I said where bro? dave

Dave said he on the car game but I got bored of it

I said who won all the game?

Dave said I won on the air hockey and motorbike game and bro won on the car game

I said did you let him win?

Dave said no I didn't let him win but I think he let me win though

I said maybe

John said what did you two get from each other

I said I got somewhere put my shades from dave

Dave said I got new shades from dirk

John said cool what your bro?

Dave said we got money and breakfast him

John said how much

I said we both got 20 pound

John said you spend it all ready? Dirk

I said yeah I did

Dave said I still got mine since Bro paid for the game since he lost

I said Dave

Dave said no way dirk

I said how did you know I was going ask for money? Dave

Dave said you do it every year Dirk

I said oh yeah

John said dave do you want to play a game with me I will pay

Dave said nah, I am okay since I going beat bro again as he left

I said I will play but not this

John said cool but I want to watch Dave beat your bro

I said so do I as we went to them

Bro said you need more money? Dirk

I said nah we want to watch you lose to lil man

Bro said I'm not going to lose as he got on and pays for it

Dave said ready to lose again Bro

Bro said you on lil man as they both press start

John said who do you think will win? Dirk

I said Dave will

John said I think Dash will

Dave said no way dude

I said yeah go dave as he was in the lead

Bro said come on now lil dude

I said sorry bro

Dave said he has support his twin Bro

John said go Dash

Bro said thanks John

I said you are losing Bro

Bro said I am not

Dave said you lose again Bro

Bro said rematch as he put money on to it and start again

Dave said you will keep losing Bro

Bro said I won't then I want race lil dude

I said no way Bro I don't play motorbike or car game

Bro said you are

I said nah

Dave said Dirk if you can beat bro since he useless at it

Bro said I'm not that

I said fine one go but only if bro give money

Bro said I will if you play

I said I will play

John said i want to race dash too

Bro said I will race after lil dude John

John said cool

Dave said John you will lose that

John said no I won't

I said he might or he might not Dave

Bro said I winning dave

Dave said you sure about that bro

Bro said oh damn it

I said no swearing bro

Bro said lil dude sh

Dave said yeah lil dude sh

John said Dave Dirk is taller than you

Dave said not much taller than me Egberp

John said don't call me that

I said ignore him John

Dave said I win again bro as he got off

Bro said lil dude get on

I said fine you still give me money if I win or lose Bro as I got on

Bro said yeah, I will as he pay it and we both press start

John said go dirk

Dave said go twin bro

Bro said what about you two

John said Dirk is my boyfriend

Dave said he is my twin Sorry Bro

I said twin bro beat bro as I laughs

Bro said you losing lil dude

I said I am not actually I am winning bro

Dave said Dirk you won

I said what?

Dave said you went pass the finish line

I said I got 1st place as I look at the screen

Bro said what do it again? Lil dude

I said no thanks bro as I got off

Bro said you want the money now

I said nah

John said mine turn as he got on

Bro said I will pay

John said nah I will pay as he tried put his money in

Bro said nah as he put in it and paid for it then they press start

I said go John

Dave said go bro

I said Dave I thought John was you best friend

Dave said he is but bro is family

Bro said thanks lil man

John said thanks a lot Dave as he was being sarcastic

Dave said John I know you was be sarcastic

I said what about me John

John said thanks Dirk

I said it's fine as I watch him

John said so you can tell when I been sarcastic and when I am not Dave

Dave said I can cheer my older bro if I want to as he left

Bro said lil dude is lil man ok? as he looks at me

I said I don't know bro

John said look like I won

Bro said who cares John as he got off and went after dave

I said John you know I think you upset Dave

John said how? Dirk

I said because what you said to him since he gets bullied at school

John said so what he should stand up to them

I said John you don't want it like get bullied

John said I do since I get bullied too

I said oh ok

John said ok

I said you know it is harder for Dave and me since we both need wear shades

John said I know it most hard for you both

I said on Tuesday someone broken Dave's shades that's why I got him new ones for

John said I think he was and is faking being sick and can't move or its hurt to move

I shouted HE IS NOT FAKING AND I KNOW IT HURTS FOR HIM TO MOVE BUT HE WANTS TO HAVE NORMAL BIRTHDAY FOR ME as I left him

Bro said you ok? lil dude

I said where dave? Bro

Bro said he went with Karkat but I heard what you said to John

I said I'm okay but John said something what I didn't like

Bro said lil man told me you want to strife on the roof with him? Lil dude

I said yeah, I did

Bro said we can do that but I don't want lil man do it okay lil dude

I said sure bro as we went home

Bro said do you use real swords

I said nah bro we don't use real swords

Bro said what do you use then? as we went into our home

I said we used practice swords and they kind like real swords but not

Bro said what do you mean? Lil dude

I said mean they are real swords but just safer as I went to my room and got swords and cal

Bro said is that it? lil dude

I said yes, here as I gave one to him and went out and climb to the roof with lil cal too

Bro said who is that? Lil dude as he followed me

I said it is lil cal bro as I put lil cal down somewhere and I start flash steps everywhere

Bro said where did you go as he got the sword ready

I said im here as I start hitting him with my sword

Bro said you good at this as he starts try blocking me and he flash steps too

I said I know but I haven't done this for ages as I kept flash quicker than Bro

Bro said same here lil dude as he kept trying to get me

I said you need be quicker than that bro

Bro said okay as he went to lil cal

I said no you don't as I flash step and pick lil cal up

Bro said wow too quick for me

I said im just younger than you are Bro

Bro said yeah

We kept strifing with each other and none of us stop and we both flash steps around the roof carefully though till I saw Dave on the roof with his own sword

I said no dave

Dave said I want to strife though

Bro said sorry lil man but you need rest

Dave said I'm fine as he starts flash steps around bro and me

I said bro Dave is quicker than me as I try keep eye on Dave and Bro at the same time

Bro said where is he as he tries keep eye on me and Dave

Dave said I'm here bro as he got bro with the sword then he flashes step away

Bro said I can't keep up with both of you

I said I'm here bro as I was next to him

Bro said where is lil man? Lil dude

I said I don't ask me

Dave said here as he flashes and took lil cal and he gone again

I said give me lil cal Dave

Bro said lil man that's not cool

I said that's it dave as I start flash step again and try keep eye on dave again

Bro said I'm going to watch you two since I can't keep eye on none of you

Dave said I just too fast for both of you since I practice a lot still

I said you only practice when you want keep something of your mind Dave

Bro said is something bother you? lil man

Dave said nah

I said yes there is so stop lying dave

Dave said your boyfriend is bothering me Dirk

I said what did he do? as me and dave both start hitting each other with swords

Dave said don't want talk about it

I said come on dave tell me as we kept hitting each other

Bro said lil man you ok?

Dave said yeah

I said do you want bro to go so you can tell me in private? Dave

Dave said nah as he fell to ground

I said Dave you ok? as I drop my sword and sat next to him

Dave said I'm fine just got bit tired

I said dave don't lie to me

Dave said I am fine as he tries to get up

Bro said come on lil man

Dave said what? Bro

Bro said you sure you are okay?

Dave said yeah, I'm fine

Bro said I'm going to go inside quickly as he left

I said Dave I know you not okay

Dave said I am fine Dirk

I said no you are not

Dave said leave me alone

I said what's wrong? Dave

Dave said don't you understand leave me alone dirk

I said I do but we both know it's not going to happened

Dave said go away dirk as he pushed me

I said Dave really you think that is going to work?

Dave said yes as he kept hitting me

I said this not going to work dave

Dave said this will as he picked up his sword and hit me with it

I said what the hell Dave

Dave said now leave me alone or I will do it again

I said nah I don't want

Dave said fine as he kept hitting me with his sword

I said fine be like this then as I left and went to and hug bro

Bro said what's wrong? lil dude as he hugs me back

I said dave hit me with his sword Bro

Bro said you ok? lil dude as he looks at me

I said no as I took my shades off

Bro said what did you do to lil man? Lil dude

I said I just asked what was wrong but he told me leave him alone

Bro said you didn't did you

I said no but he hurt me as I felt blood running down my body

Bro said lil dude can you take your shirt off please

I said why? Bro

Bro said I just want make sure you ok lil dude

I said okay as I took my shirt

Bro said come to the bathroom lil dude

I said why? bro

Bro said so I can clean you up lil dude

I said why though? Bro as we went to the bathroom

Bro said because you bleeding lil dude as he cleans me up

I said it's hurts bro as I cries

Bro said I know it will okay since I don't think lil man used his practice sword

I said dave don't used it since he used to strife with dad all the time with real sword

Bro said he shouldn't be using it though

I said he always use it since dad used trust dave but not me with it

Bro said that's wrong and I will talk to both of you as he kept cleaning me up

I said Bro something is wrong with dave

Bro said like what? lil dude

I said I don't know

Bro said we will can ask him when he calm down as he bandage me up

I said thanks bro

Bro said it's fine lil dude since it's my job make sure you and lil man are safe

I said okay bro

Bro said just keep eye on it for couples of days and please tell me if hurts you

I said I promise I will as I went out

Bro said lil dude don't put a top just yet

I said okay bro as I walk to the living room and I saw dave there

Dave said what do you want Dirk as he didn't have his shades on

I said Bro wants talk to us both as I sat on the couch

Dave said I don't care

Bro said lil man sit down as he come in

Dave said nah I don't want to

Bro said Dave just sit down will you

Dave said fine as he sat next to me

Bro said take your shades off lil dude as he took his off

I said okay as I took my shades off

Dave said what to you want talk us about? Bro

Bro said Dave you are grounded and no strifing or anything and no friends around and say sorry to lil dude too

I said what else? Bro

Bro said you both need to listening to me what I say goes and ask me before invite friends over or you want go out

I said okay bro

Dave said whatever bro

I said anything else? Bro

Bro said i might have to leave you two on your own for couple hours I promise

Dave said can I go to my room?

I said can we text or phone you if we need something when you are at work? Bro

Bro said yes, you can phone or text me but I might not answer or reply straight away

Dave said can I go now?

I said Bro what else

Bro said I will try find a job where I can work while you both at school so we can still spend time together

Dave shouted CAN I GO TO MY ROOM NOW BRO

Bro said no say sorry to lil dude first

Dave said never

I said why not? Dave

Dave said I don't want to

Bro said lil man then you can stay there till you feel like it

Dave said no I won't as he got up

Bro said lil man sit back down now

Dave said nah what you go to about it bro

Bro said Dave sit down now before I get angry at you

Dave said let me think about it

Bro said just sit down will you

Dave said still nah as he starts to walk

Bro shouted DAVE GET BACK HERE AND SIT DOWN

I said Dave just listening for once

Dave said I don't want to as he went out of front door

Bro shouted DAVE YOU SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET BACK

I said bro you are scaring me

Bro said im sorry lil dude as he gentle hugs me

I said it's fine is Dave in so much trouble when he gets back?

Bro said yes, he is and I didn't mean to scary you lil dude

I said it's fine but dave is always like this when something is wrong with him

Bro said okay lil dude

I said bro can John come around please?

Bro said sure lil dude

I said thanks bro since he is on his way or here

Bro said you stay there and I will get the door

I said okay as we both heard a knocked on the door

Bro said hey John come in

John said thanks as he come in and to me

I said Bro can you leave us alone please

Bro said I will be on the roof as he left

John said what happened to you? Dirk

I said dave is upset and angry so he decides he were going to hit me with his sword on the roof

John said why?

I said he told me leave him alone but I didn't

John said you ok? Dirk

I said I will be fine since Bro cleaned and bandage me up

John said where is dave now?

I said I don't know he went out but he is so much trouble when he is back with Bro

John said okay actually I came here for a reason but I guess bro won't let you out now

I said what reason is that? John

John said it's surprise for you and Dave

I said I need ask Bro first if I can I go out John

John said go ask him and I will wait here

I said okay but if Dave come back please don't talk to him or doing anything

John said I promise I won't

I said okay as I went to the roof

Bro said what is it? lil dude

I said Bro

Bro said yeah

I said can I go out with John please?

Bro said sure but be back before dark

I said I will

Bro said here the 10 pounds lil dude

I said thanks bro as I went back to john as I took it

John said what did he say? Dirk

I said he said yeah but I need back before dark and he gave me money too

John said cool go put a shirt on first

I said I will as I went to room and put on my shirt and went back to John

John said that's was quick dirk

I said I know as I put my shades on

John said take your shades off Dirk

I said why? John as I took them off again

John said I told it is a surprise as he put a blindfold on me

I said John

John said yeah

I said where are you taking me?

John said it's surprise as I felt he took my hand

I said I hate surprise as I hold his hand back

John said hey Dash

Bro said what are you doing to lil dude? John

John said it's surprise so can't tell you

I said Bro help me please

Bro said nah sorry lil dude

I said can we go now?

John said sure as we went out

 **Karkat p.o.v**

I was at John's house with our friends waiting for John to come with Dave and Dirk for surprise for them for their 13th birthday but I saw everyone else was talking to each other about thing

I said why are we doing this again since none of them likes but both hate surprises

Roxy said because it's fun to scary and surprise my cousins

I said I just glad when this over

Roxy said stop be a party pooper Vantas

I said I can't help it

Tavros said he always ever been party pooper

I said hey no I haven't

Terezi said you have Karkat

I said nah

Nepeta said yes you have Karkitty

I said I thought we go pass that nickname Nepeta

Nepeta said never Karkitty

Roxy said John is coming with Dirk

I said what

Roxy said John is coming with Dirk so now be quiet everyone

Dirk said where are we John

John said you will see in minute dirk

Dirk said can I take this blindfold off now

John said close your eyes and I will put your shades on before I say open your eyes

Dirk said okay

John said are your eyes close? Dirk

Dirk said yeah

John said okay as he took the blindfold of Dirk

I whisper where is Dave? John

John whisper I don't know he went out somewhere

I whisper okay

Dirk said John are you still here?

John said yes I am still here

Dirk said can you put my shades on now?

John said okay as he put dirk's shades on

Dirk said can I open my eyes yet?

John said yes you can open your eyes now

I said hey dirk

Dirk said what did you do your house John

Roxy said surprise as so did everyone else except me and John

Nepeta said it's surprise party for you and Dave

Dirk said Roxy was this your idea?

Roxy said sorry Dirky as she hugs him

Dirk said ouch Rox as he hugs her back

I said dirk you ok?

Dirk said yes, I will be but Dave is upset and angry so he hit me with the sword

Roxy said sorry Dirky

I said where is Dave now?

Dirk said he left out house but he is grounded

I said great

Tavros said happy birthday dirk

Nepeta said happy birthday dirk

Terezi said happy birthday Dirk

Dirk said thanks

I said happy birthday dirk since I forgot say it earlier to you

Dirk said thanks Vantas

I said it's fine

Dirk said where is Aradia and Jake?

John said we didn't invite Jake

I said Aradia was busy to come

Dirk said oh ok and why didn't you invite Jake for?

John said we didn't want anyone fight with each other

I said but I guess you and Dave had different plans to us

Dirk said okay so are we can start the party or what as he starts flash steps everywhere

Roxy said dirk stop showing off you ninja skills

Dirk said it's my party though

I said let him do what he wants

Dirk said thanks Vantas as he taps me on the shoulder

I said it's fine Mr show off ninja skill

Dirk said whatever Mr party pooper since I heard all of you talking

Tavros said oops

Roxy said oh well

Dirk said I knew you was planning a surprise party but I thought it might be at Roxy's or mine

I said John did you tell him

John said nah

Dirk said he didn't tell me anything but I know my cousin Roxy when it comes to birthdays

Roxy said it's not my fault Dirky

Dirk said whatever Rox

I said Dirk now where did you go

Dirk shouted BOO KARKAT as he was behind me and everyone laughs

I said blame hell Dirk you scared me

Dirk said I know as he laughs

I said don't who worse you or your twin bro Dave

Dirk said Dave is

I said nah you are

Dirk said nah

I said yeah

Roxy said they are both the same

I said okay

Dirk said what games are we playing so I can beat all of you

I said truth or dare

Roxy said sleeping lions

Dirk said boring Rox

John said musical statue

Tavros said musical chairs

Dirk said baby games

I said hide and seek

Dirk said Terezi is blind

Terezi said I can still play geez

Dirk said sorry Terezi

I said murder in the dark

Dirk said cool murder in the dark

John said which are you we playing first

Nepeta said Dirk which one to you play first

Dirk said murder in the dark

I said how do know who the murder is

Dirk said Bro what are you doing here

I said Dirk your older bro isn't here

Dirk said turn around Vantas

I said okay as I did and saw Dirk's older Bro

Bro said hey I got a text from someone

Roxy said hey dash

Bro said hey Roxy I guess you are my cousin

Roxy said yeah

Dirk said Bro can you help us chose who the murder and police office is please

Bro said sure but all close your eyes and Dirk take your shades off

Dirk said okay as he did and close his eyes quickly

I said everyone close your eyes as everyone did

Bro said you too Karkat

I said fine as I did

Dirk said Bro whisper to the murder and police office

Bro said I was going to touch and whisper to them

I said hurry up will you

Dirk said stop whining Karkles

I said whatever

Bro whisper murder as he touched me

I whisper cool

Dirk said can we open our eyes yet bro

Bro said yes now you can

I said turn the lights out Tavros

Tavros said okay as he did

Dirk said now what do we do

Bro said the police office need try find out who is the murder

Nepeta said what else

Bro said the murder need be sneaking and kill people by touch them if you get touch you need scream then lay on the floor

I said can we have some sort of light

Bro said you all got phones don't you

I said yes, we have

Dirk said we just use our touch on our phones

I said okay as I decide

Bro said be careful all of you

Dirk said we will bro

Bro said lil dude make sure you be careful the most

Dirk said I will do

I was look around for someone to touch since I had plan then I find Nepeta and touch

Nepeta screamed AH as she lay down on to the floor

Dirk said who screamed?

Bro said nepeta did since she is lying down

Dirk said okay

Bro said one down

Dirk said who is the police office

Bro said you not meant to ask or tell if you are the murder or police office

I said okay

Dirk said oh right

Roxy screamed AH as she lying down as I touched her

Dirk said Roxy

Bro said the murder got her dirk

Tavros screamed AH as he lay down as I touched him

Dirk said that was Tavros

Bro said who is next I wondering

John screamed AH as he laying down

Bro said john was next

Dirk said so who is still alive

Bro said you, Karkat and Terezi

Dirk said okay

Bro said yeah

I saw Dirk standing next to his bro so I decide to be sneaking with him since I know he fast

Terezi said I think it's Dirk

Dirk said what about me? Terezi

Terezi said I think you are the murder

Dirk screamed Ah as he lay down as I touched him

Bro said is only you and Karkat now Terezi

Terezi said who is office?

Bro said im not telling

I sneaked behind Terezi and touch her

Terezi screamed Ah as she lay down

I said I won

Dirk said who was the police office

Nepeta said it was me

Bro said Karkat won since

Dirk said he was the murder

Terezi said you was so sneaking Karkat

I said I just had a plan

Dirk said now what?

I said up to you Dirk

Tavros said let's play another game

Dirk said I want play truth or dare now

I said cool

Roxy said fine

Nepeta said okay

Bro said no daring lil dude take his shades off

John said we know

Dirk said Terezi, John and Tavros do you three what to play truth and dare?

Terezi said yeah

John said sure

Tavros said okay

Dirk said you too Bro

Bro said I was going to playing anyway lil dude

I said Dirk you go first

Dirk said Bro truth or dare

Bro said Dare lil dude

Dirk said I dare you take and keep them off till we or you leave

Bro said sure thing lil dude as he did take his shades off and put hang them on his shirt

I said you turn dash

Bro said Roxy

Roxy said dare

Bro said I dare you give me a hug

Roxy said okay Dashy as she hugs him

Bro said cool as he hugs her back

Dirk said Roxy you turn

Roxy said Tavros

Tavros said truth

Roxy said do you really like Karkat?

Tavros said yes, I do as friend

I said go on Tavros

Tavros said Karkat

I said dare

Tavros said I dare you to take Dash's shades

I said easier as I took Dash's shades off his shirt and I hold them

Bro said don't break them Karkat

I said I won't

Terezi said come on

I said Dirk

Dirk said dare Vantas

I said I dare you to hit your bro

Dirk said where abouts? Vantas

I said in the arm

Dirk said fine as he did hit Bro

Bro said okay

Dirk said Terezi

Terezi said Dare Dirk

Dirk said I dare you to lick Karkat's check

I said Dirk

Dirk said sorry Karkat

Terezi said fine as she licked me

I said yuck as I rubbed it off

Terezi said Nepeta

Nepeta said truth

Terezi said what do you really think of Dirk

Dirk said why me?

Terezi said I don't know

Nepeta said I think Dirk is cool dork

Dirk said hey im not dork

Bro said you are Dirk

I said play the game

Nepeta said Karkitty

I said dare

Nepeta said I dare you put Dash's shades on

I said fine as I put them on

Dirk said you look funny Karkat

I said Dash

Bro said truth

I said why did you leave Dirk and Dave for in the first place?

Dirk said you don't need ask that bro

John said he does

Bro said fine I will tell you

Dirk said Bro you don't have too

Terezi said yes you don't have too

I said he does

Dirk said Karkat he will tell me and Dave in his own time

Bro said give me my shades Karkat

I said here as I took them off

Bro said thanks as he put them on and left

Dirk said thanks a lot Vantas you upset my bro as he left

Roxy said let's play hide and seek

Terezi said sure

Nepeta said yeah

Tavros said okay

John said Karkat get out of my house now

I said I'm going since no one wants me here as I left

I was walking around and thinking since I did messed up with Dave and Dirk's bro now I guess Dave is going be mad at me for it till I saw I sure Dave coming towards me

Dave said Karkles as he hugs me

I said Hey

Dave said you ok? Karkles

I said nah I upset your older bro and everyone hates me

Dave said you mean dirk?

I said nah I mean Dash

Dave said how?

I said we was playing truth or dare so I chose dash and he said truth

Dave said what did you ask him?

I said I asked why he left you and dirk in the first place for

Dave said oh ok

I said you not angry at me? as I looked at him

Dave said nah since you didn't know it was going to upset him

I said I guess but where have been?

Dave said too yours since I meant be grounded

I said why?

Dave said try find you and I hurt Dirk so Bro grounded me and I'm in trouble with him as well

I said oh then go back to yours

Dave said I was going too but I saw you

I said okay I'm fine Dave

Dave said where was you? Karkles

I said I was at John's since Roxy and rest us planned a surprise party for you and Dirk's birthday

Dave said oh right

We kept talking and walking around and that

 **Bro (Dash) p.o.v**

I just left John's house since I got upset and angry at Karkat since he asked me why did I leave Dirk and Dave for in first place but I didn't want to tell them and Dirk so I didn't have too but I saw and heard Dirk call me

Dirk said Bro, where are you?

I said im here lil dude

Dirk said you ok? bro

I said I will be fine lil dude

Dirk said can we just go home now

I said sure thing lil dude

Dirk said I know you will tell me and Dave why you left when you are ready to tell us

I said I promise I will tell you and lil man soon why I had to leave for

Dirk said I know Bro as he hugs me

I said thanks lil dude as I hug him back

Dirk said bro careful

I said sorry lil dude

Dirk said you forgot lil man hurt me didn't you Bro

I said yeah, I did

Dirk said I thought so as he laughs

I said whatever as we went into our house

Dirk said I guess Dave is in

I said lil man are you here

Dave said yes, I'm here Bro

I said you still in trouble

Dave said I know bro

I said good

Dave said I'm sorry Dirk for hurting you I didn't mean to

Dirk said it's fine dave I know you didn't

I said lil dude please go to your room

Dirk said okay Bro as he left

I said Dave sit down

Dave said okay as he sat down on the couch

I said takes your shades off too as I took mine off

Dave said okay as he took his shades off

I said you know you are grounded don't you

Dave said yes, I know

I said no watch tv or computer and go out and you only use the computer for and go out to school only

Dave said okay bro

I said this is going be new rule in this house too

Dave said what rule?

I said no wearing shades if it only us and Dirk

Dave said okay are you go tell Dirk that too

I said yes, I am

Dave said I'm sorry for not listening

I said it's fine lil man but if something is bothering please just tell me and I can try and help you

Dave said I will now on as he hugs me

I said are you going telling me what was bothering you or not?

Dave said no

I said come to your room Dave

Dave said okay as he left

I said Dirk come here and I can see you pop your head out of your room

Dirk said okay as he come to me

I said sit down and takes your shades off

Dirk said okay as he did

I said when its only us and lil man no shades on okay

Dirk said okay

I said if something is bothering you lil dude please just come tell me and I will try help you

Dirk said I will as he hugs me

I said good lil dude as I hug him back gentle

Dirk said did dave say what was wrong?

I said nah he didn't lil dude

Dirk said oh okay as he turned the tv on

I said who said you can watch tv? Lil dude

Dirk said me

I said okay you can watch it for an hour

Dirk said Bro come on

I said no you can watch for an hour or it goes off

Dirk said fine bro

I said good

Dirk said get out the way Bro

I said what are you watching?

Dirk said how annoy my older brother if he doesn't move out the way

I said that's not a show

Dirk said I know but I will annoy you if you don't move out the way

I said okay as I moved out of the way

Dirk said thanks bro and I heard Dave crying in his room

I said did you check on him? Lil dude

Dirk said no I didn't since you said go to my room so I didn't leave my room till you told me

I said I will go check on him as I left

Dave said go away Dirk

I said it's not Dirk lil man

Dave said still go away

I said lil man what's wrong as I went in and sat next to him

Dave said nothing as he was crying

I said come on lil man as I hug him gentle

Dave said all my friends and Dirk and you hate me

I said I don't hate you lil man

Dave said how long am I grounded for since you didn't say Bro

I said for a week lil man

Dave said okay

I said tell me what is really bothering you?

Dave said when I was out on my own I got bullied they took my shades off and scratch and break them

I said let me see your shades lil man

Dave said here as he shows me his shades

I said they aren't broken lil man

Dave said I tried to fixed them but they can break again

I said ok as I took and by accident his shades broke

Dave said see they are broking

I said I'm sorry lil man

Dave said you didn't mean to break them so it's fine

I said what are you going do? lil man

Dave said I should tell Dirk but he will be mad at me than he will go do something stupid

I said like what? lil man

Dave said he will go after the bullies and get himself hurt or his shades broken

I said when are you going to tell him lil man

Dave said i guess now but can you stay in the room please

I said sure

Dave shouted DIRK COME HERE PLEASE

I said I will get him since he watching tv

Dirk said what is it? Dave as he come in

Dave said I'm sorry Dirk

Dirk said about what? Dave

I said go on dave

Dave said Dirk promise you won't get mad or do something stupid

Dirk said I promise Dave

Dave said my shades what you got me the got broken

Dirk said Bro did you break them?

I said no

Dave said no, he didn't the bullies did who bullied me when I was out Dirk as he starts to cry

Dirk said sh dave it is ok as he hugs dave gentle

Dave said I did try fixed them myself Dirk but bro told me to show him

I said I took them but they broke again in my hands lil dude

Dirk said it's fine bro

I said okay

Dave said I'm sorry

Dirk said is that why you make me promise me first? Dave

Dave said yes, I did since i know you would go over or get mad

Dirk said thanks for telling me the truth

I said he was scared to tell you lil dude

Dirk said I know he always gets scared tell someone if it isn't his fault as he kept hugging dave

I said Dave do you want go to school since I can fix your shades

Dirk said he is asleep Bro

I said I will fix his shades in case he wants go to school as we both left

Dirk said something else is bothering him Bro

I said like what? lil dude

Dirk said I don't know but did say anything to you

I said he said all of his friends, you and I hates him but I told him I don't hate him

Dirk said I don't hate him either since he is my twin bro and he always there for me

I said are you two close with each other

Dirk said yes

I said okay

Dirk said I think he feels I am not there for him enough since he always there for me except when he is angry at me

I said maybe you should talk to him when he wakes up

Dirk said I will do that since I think he feels like left out most of time with me and our friends

I said why

Dirk said because we mostly play and do things what dave can't do

I said like what? lil dude

Dirk said you haven't notice anything different between me and dave

I said I notice loads different between you and dave

Dirk said I meant health way

I said not really lil dude

Dirk said I think we need talk about everything

I said you mean all 3 of us? Lil dude

Dirk said yes, I mean all 3 of us bro

I said okay

Dirk said dork

I said parrot

Dirk said idiot

I said lil dude

Dirk said whatever bro

I said I win

Dirk said loser

I said whatever lil dude

Dirk said dumb

 **Dave p.o.v**

I woke up on my bed since I fell asleep after I told bro and Dirk about my shades but I didn't tell them I was on the roof though since Dirk would get very mad at me and I think bro will too but I heard Dirk and bro calling each other names so I got up and come out of my room

Bro said lil man

I said was I meant stay in my room? Bro

Bro said nah

I said okay

Dirk said you ok? Dave

I said fine

Bro said Dirk your grounder for a week too

Dirk said why?

Bro said because call me names and no tv or computer and that

Dirk said no fair Bro as he went to his room and slam the door

I said ouch my head

Bro said you still got a headache? Lil man

I said yeah, it won't go away Bro as I hug him

Bro said why don't you go lay back down

I said okay but can you lay with me please Bro

Bro said sure come on let's go to the couch

I said okay as we went and sat on the couch

Bro said lay down lil man

I said okay as I put my head down on bro's lap

Bro said is that better lil man

I said a bit as I was trying not to cry

Bro said sh don't cry lil man

I said it's hurts bro

Bro said what does? Lil man

I said my back and head

Bro said just try and relax

I said Bro

Bro said yeah

I said can you play with my hair please

Bro said sure thing as he did

I said thanks bro

Bro said it's fine lil man as he kept playing with my hair

I said chest is hurting me Bro

Bro said what?

I said chest is hurting me

Bro said what can I do to help? Lil man

I said dirk

Bro said you want dirk?

I said dirk knows what to do

Bro said okay

Dirk said Dave what's wrong as he come to us

I said chest

Dirk said your chest is hurting you?

I said yeah

Dirk said just stay calm and breath and just listen to me and Bro

I said okay

Dirk said no talking Dave

Bro said what should I do? dirk

Dirk said try stay calm too since I need help with this

Bro said help with what?

Dirk said just hold Dave's head bro

Bro said okay as he holds my head

Dirk said Dave remember to breath in and out

Bro said sh dave no crying please as he starts run a hand though my hair

Dirk whisper Dave where's your pump?

I whisper where it's normal is

Dirk whisper by your computer?

I whisper yeah

Dirk whisper okay

Bro said stop whisper

Dirk said okay Dave just keep listen to bro and I will be back as he left

Bro said sh dave everything go be okay

I was just laying on bro and listening to bro and try to breath normally but I was getting scared and I think bro was too since he sounds scared

Dirk said Dave try calm yourself down

Bro said what is that? Lil dude

Dirk said Dave's pump help he breath as he puts it in my mouth and does it for me

Bro said oh okay as he looks at me

Dirk said Bro can keep his head still

Bro said okay

Dirk said Dave can you sit up on your own as I just shook my head at him

Bro said I guess that a no

Dirk said Bro sit Dave up please

Bro said okay as he sat me up

Dirk said dave stop crying please you will be ok as he hugs me

Bro said how long he is going like this?

Dirk said Bro calm down will you since it's not helping dave

Bro said sorry

Dirk said come on dave sh

Bro said will he be ok? lil dude

Dirk said I don't hate you and I'm sorry for not always being there for you as I just look at him confused

Bro said I don't think he understand

Dirk said i should be there looking out for you since I'm older than you by 2 minutes

I whisper okay

Dirk said you okay now?

I said yeah and thanks

Bro said what about me?

I said Bro you were scared and you didn't help you just make me worse

Bro said I wasn't scared

I said were too since I heard in your voice

Bro said nah

Dirk said yeah you was since I had to calm you down too

Bro said I was scared since it's the first time I see you like it lil man

Dirk said okay

I said I know but Dirk seem like loads of time

Bro said I bet dirk was scared for the first time when he saw you like it lil man

Dirk said nah, I wasn't

I said he wasn't scared but dad and mum was though

Bro said okay

Dirk said Dave will you be ok with Bro if I go do something

I said like what? Dirk

Dirk said just something I'm not going out I promise as he got up

Bro said where are you going? Lil dude

Dirk said I need do something

I said I will be ok with Bro dirk

Dirk said okay as he left

Bro said lil man do you want he going to do?

I said nah I don't but he might need go to the bathroom or something

Bro said okay but you okay now?

I said yeah, I'm okay bro

Bro said is something else bothering you? lil man

I said nah

Bro said if you say so

I said can I watch tv please? Bro

Bro said no

I said okay bro

Bro said no arguing or anything? Lil man

I said nah I don't want to

Bro said okay so what do you like? Lil man

I said apple juice

Bro said I know that but everything else

I said Karkat Vantas

Bro said I also know that

I said school

Bro said what is your favourite subject

I said art

Bro said are you good at it?

I said yeah, I am

Bro said so everything you want to ask me? and no asking me why I had leave you and lil dude

I said I know you will tell us in your own time why you had too Bro

Bro said okay

I said did you like school? Bro

Bro said nope I didn't like school

I said okay

Bro said anything else? Lil man

I said did you have live here with us or not

Bro said yeah, I did but i had to leave when I was 15

I said okay

Bro said any more question? Lil man

I said nah

Dirk said so what was you to talking about as he came and sat next me

I said what was you doing? Dirk

Dirk said Jake decide to text me and he want to talk to me but I didn't want you to worry Dave

I said okay because what I just happened to me? Dirk

Dirk said yeah

Bro said you ok? lil dude

Dirk said yeah, im fine Bro as he looks at me

Bro said okay

I said he is fine but he just worried about me Bro since I can see in his eyes

Dirk said yeah, of course I worrying about you Dave since you haven't been like that for ages

I said I know Dirk

Dirk said okay

Bro said what do you want to know about me?

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in living with Dave and Bro on the couch and just talking about things and I saw Dave had smirk on his face since I know he was going to something what me or Bro didn't like

Dave said Bro why did you leave us for?

I said Dave

Dave said sorry Bro you don't have tell us yet but I just want to know

I said so do I Bro

Bro said I guess I should tell you both why I left you two for even I didn't really want to

I said come on bro in your own time

Dave said yeah, bro

Bro said the reason I had to leave you because dad was hurting and doing bad things to me okay but I was 15

I said when did dad first starting do it do you

Bro said I was 13 when he first doing it and I knew you both was nearly 13

Dave said sorry Bro as he hugs him

I said me too Bro as I hug him too

Bro said it's fine both of you as he hugs us

Dave said dad used hit me too since I was always try protect Dirk Bro

Bro said what did you just say lil man

I said dad used hit us too but dave always protect me either I know im older than him by 2 minutes

Bro said did mum try and stop it?

Dave said nah since he only did when she wasn't here

Bro said you two stay here for minute and no watching tv either as he left

I said did we upset bro? Dave

Dave said nah, I think he is angry at dad and maybe himself for not being here for not able to protect us from dad Dirk

I said I'm scared Dave

Dave said Dirk it's will be ok as he hugs me and run hand though my hair

I said you sure everything is going be okay? Dave

Dave said yeah

I said why did you hit me early with your sword?

Dave said I was try get something of my mind but i didn't mean to hurt you badly though as he looks at me with sad eyes

I said I know you didn't but please tell me what is or was wrong? Dave

Dave said I was angry at John since he thinks I need always cheer for him and I wish my head and back stop hurting too Dirk

I said is that it? Dave

Dave said I just feels like our friends hates or don't want hang out with me only you

I said Karkat don't hate you

Dave said I wasn't talking about Karkles and Roxy either and I meant rest of them

I said they don't hate you and they want to hang out with you too Dave as I hug him gentle

Dave said when I hurt you I felt angry and guilt since I never want to hurt you as he hugs me

I said ouch

Dave said sorry you ok? Dirk

I said yeah, im ok

Dave said I didn't you bleed did i? dirk

I said yeah, you did but Bro sort it out

Dave said can I see please? Dirk

I said sure as I took my shirt off and I look at dave

Dave said I'm so sorry Dirk as he just stares at the cut where he got me

I said Dave it is okay

Dave said I didn't mean it Dirk as he gentle hugs me

I said Dave I know you was angry and it was kind of my own fault too

Dave said how was it your fault? Dirk

I said you told me to leave you alone but I didn't

Dave said but you were just try to help me not hurt me like I thought you was

I said Dave did you had bad dream or was you thinking about dad?

Dave said both I had bad dream about dad doing it to me but he was going to throw me off the roof as he starts to cry

I said sh dave you don't need to worry about that now as I hug him

Dave said I know it's stupid of me think off it

I said it's not stupid since every time when you and dad went up to the roof I though dad was going do it to you

Dave said why? Dirk

I said don't you remember Dave

Dave said remember what? Dirk

I said dad picked you up as hang you over the roof and I thought he was going to drop you of the roof as I was just standing there watching everything happened

Dave said how old was we? Dirk

I said we was 9 nearly 10

Dave said I don't remember that happened all I remember is mum was shouting at dad and you were just crying

I said yeah, I was crying since I was scared to losing you before our 10th birthday Dave

Bro said what you talking about as he come

I said about dad what he did to dave when we were 9 nearly 10

Bro said i know I heard

Dave said did we upset you? Bro

Bro said nah, I was just angry at myself since I wasn't here to protect my lil bros from dad

I said we both here and alive

Dave said yeah, bro but you weren't your fault you had to leave us

Bro said It was since mum wanting me to take you two with me but I was 15 at the time so I told mum no

Dave said how could you look after us when you were still a kid yourself Bro

Bro said I don't know Lil man but I did take one of you with me though

I said who? Bro

Dave said I don't remember live anywhere else

I said same here

Bro said I took Dave with me but he just kept crying none stop for a week so I decide to meet mum told I couldn't look after him

Dave said how old was we?

Bro said you was 5

I said what did mum say when you told her? Bro

Bro said mum didn't really say anything she just took Dave back with her

Dave said tell us about where you lived with us Bro

Bro said okay so when or what do you want to know

I said how old was you when we were born

Bro said I was 10 nearly 11 lil dude

Dave said we were your early birthday and Christmas present Bro

Bro said only you could see like that lil man

Dave said so what do you think of us

Bro said i thought you two was annoying since you took mum and dad away from me

I said what else

Bro said I thought everyone will forget about my birthday since I had two lil bros not just one

Dave said it's our fault was it if we were born today Bro

I said yeah

Bro said you both was a day late though

Dave said what do you mean we were a day late?

Bro said you both was meant be born on 3rd December not today

I said okay

Dave said oh

Bro said yeah so anything else?

Dave said did you play with us

Bro said yeah, I did but when you could crawl Dave you used following me around

I said what about me? bro

Bro said nah you didn't really bother with me since you were to your own little thing lil dude

Dave said how old was when we start to crawl

Bro said dave you were 8 months old and dirk was 10 months old

I said I was a slow learner than? Bro

Bro said yeah

I said how old was when we start to walk?

Bro said you were 1 year old but Dave were 11 months old

Dave said I was walking before Dirk was?

Bro said yeah but Dirk was talking before you was Dave

I said how was I when I starting to talking?

Bro said you was starting talking about you were 1 years old when you starting to talk lil dude

Dave said what about me?

Bro said you was about 2 years old when you starting talk lil man

I said okay

Dave said okay as he got up

I said where you going? Dave

Dave said to my room as he starts to walk

I said why?

Dave said because I'm tired

I said you been sleep most of the week and I'm bored of bro

Bro said hey

Dave said so not my fault if I keep getting headaches every day and makes me tired

I said but I want spend time with my twin bro though Dave

Dave said oh well get a life

I said I got one

Dave said whatever Dirk

I said fine as I smirks

Dave said Dirk if I find out you put lil cal in my room and I will teach lil cal how to fly of the roof

I said lil cal isn't in your room geez

Dave said whatever as he went in his room

Bro said lil dude are you telling the truth?

I said you will find out Bro

Bro said okay

I said whatever bro as I poke him

Bro said stop that now

I said nah as I kept doing it

Bro said yeah

I said make me

Bro said nah I don't want to hurt you lil dude

Dave shouted DIRK STRIDER LIL CAL IS GOING FLYING LESSON OF THE ROOF NOW as he came pass us and went to the roof

I shouted NO DON'T DO THAT DAVE as I got and went up to the roof

Dave shouted YOU ALWAYS DO THIS SINCE YOU KNOW I HATE LIL CAL as he hangs lil cal over the edge of the roof

I shouted DON'T DROP LIL CAL PLEASE DAVE

Dave shouted WHY SHOULD I SINCE YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME

I said please dave don't do it I'm sorry as I just stand there watching him

Bro said what you two doing? as he come up and stand next to me

I said dave is going to drop lil cal over edge the roof

Bro said dave come away from the edge roof now please as I look at him and look he is scared

Dave said no since dirk never listening to me about this stupid doll and always leaving it in my room

I said please Dave I promise I won't do it again

Dave said yes, you always promise that but you always do it to annoy me

Bro said listening here dave just give lil cal to dirk and come away from the edge now

Dave said fine as he throws lil cal at me

I said thanks bro as I hugs lil cal

Bro said dave away from the edge please

Dave said nah I didn't say I would

I said Dave what got into you?

Dave said leave me alone Dirk

I said come on dave please come away from the edge

Dave said nah

I said if you don't I will phone Karkat

Dave said whatever

I said fine I will as I left

 **Bro (Dash) p.o.v**

I was on the roof watching Dave since he was near the edge for someone reason

I said Dave please just talk to me

Dave said why?

I said remember early when we talked

Dave said yeah, I do

I said you promise if you something was bothering you, you would tell me

Dave said I know but nothing is bothering me Dash

I said lil man come away from the edge please

Dave said why? Bro

I said because you are scaring me being so close to the edge

Dave said I'm not going jump since I'm not that stupid Bro

I said I didn't say you was but you might slip and I might not able to safe you in time

Dave said oh well no one will miss me

I said I and dirk and your friends will miss you lil man as I slowly went to him

Dave said why are you come towards me bro

I said please just tell me what's wrong lil man as I got to and stand next to him

Dave said I just want my head and back stop hurting all the time bro as he sat down

I said did you tell anyone about this? Lil man

Dave said yes but no one believes me or thinks im faking it all the time

I said everything else? Lil man

Dave said I don't want to be bullied at school either

I said do you want me to talk the teachers about and get it sort out for you

Dave said yes, I do but they probably won't believe you though

I said why won't there believe me for?

Dave said because we are striders and dad went to my school and he was a bully

I said wow I didn't know that

Dave said everyone except my friends and Dirk thinks im the bully when I'm not

I said we can try sort it out but if don't stop then we will decide what do next okay lil man as I sat next to him

Dave said okay as he looks at me

I said lil man have you been sleeping?

Dave said nah I haven't been sleeping

I said lil man you need sleep

Dave said I know but I keep have bad dreams

I said you keep have nightmares?

Dave said yeah

I said you should just come to me if you do

Dave said i didn't want wake you or Dirk up tough

I said why?

Dave said I thought you might get mad at me for waking you up since I know Dirk does

I said I won't get mad at you if you had nightmare

Dave said okay as he hugs me

I said now how about we both get away from the edge and go back inside

Dave said you are scared as he laughs

I said nah

Dave said are you too as he got up

I said maybe I am scared as I got up

Dave said why?

I said because dad nearly drop me off it till mum stop it

Dave said okay

I said yeah

Dave shouted HELP ME BRO AS I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER

I said dave where are you? as I look over the roof

Dave shouted I AM HANGING FROM THE ROOF TRYING NOT LET GO BRO

I said okay just hang lil man as I lay down and try to grab his hand

Dave said bro please help me im scared as he looks up me and I could see him he was scared

I said grab my hand dave

Dave said I can't bro

I said yes, you can do it lil man

Dave said okay as he tries get me hand

I said dave everything is going be ok just look at me and listen to me okay as I grabs his hand

Dave said okay bro as he was crying

I said lil man you going be okay nothing to worried about as I pull him up

Dave said you sure bro as he holds my hand tight

I said yes, you will be fine as I keep pulling him up

Dave said thanks bro as he hugs me tightly

I said see you fine lil man as I hug him back

Dave said can we go in now

I said sure

Dave said please don't tell Dirk

I said I promise I won't till you want to okay

Dave said okay as he kept hold of me

I said everything is going be okay as we went in

Dave said Bro

I said yeah

Dave said can you sleep with me tonight

I said sure lil man

Dirk said what was you two doing?

I said I was try get lil man away from the edge still

Dave said we was just talking as he was still holding my hand

Dirk said why are you holding Bro's hand for dave?

I said he want to okay lil dude

Dirk said okay

I said go to bed now both of you

Dirk said night dave

Dave said night dirk

I said night lil dude

Dirk said night bro as he went to his room and shut his door

I said come on lil man bedtime

Dave said will you stay with me like you said you would bro

I said yeah, lil man as we went to his room

Dave said okay bro

I said lay down lil man as I lay down on his bed

Dave said okay as he lay down next to and hug me

I said sh lil man just go to sleep I won't leave you I promise

Dave said night bro as he put his head on my chest and fell asleep

I whisper night lil man as I fell asleep

 **Monday 5** **th** **December 2016**

 **Dave p.o.v**

I just woke up because of a bad dream and I look around for Bro do see where he was but he wasn't there so I got up look for him but I couldn't find him so I start to cry so I went to Dirk's room

I said Dirk

Dirk said what as he woke up

I said where is bro? dirk

Dirk said probably in mum and dad's/his room

I said I need him

Dirk said go to there if he isn't there maybe check the roof dave as he went back to sleep

So I went out of Dirk's towards to and went in Bro's room to see if he was in there but he wasn't so I went up to the roof I saw Bro

I said Bro

Bro said yeah

I said I had bad dream as I just stood there and stare at him

Bro said come on let's get you back to bed lil man as he went pass me

I said okay as I follow him

Bro said do you want tell me about the bad dream?

I said I dreamt what happened yesterday but you fell too with me as we went in my room

Bro said lay back down

I said okay as I did

Bro said you know that will never happened as he sat next to me

I said I know but why was you on the roof for? bro as I stare at him

Bro said I was just thinking lil man now how about you go to sleep

I said no I don't want what if the bad dream go back bro

Bro said I will be right here next to you as he starts to play with my hair

I said I need to wake up for school soon so what's that point? Bro

Bro said just lay there then you didn't wake Dirk up did you lil man

I said yes, I did since I couldn't find you bro

Bro said okay but he went back to sleep?

I said yeah when he told me check your room then the roof

Bro said oh okay lil man

I said Bro do I have go to school?

Bro said do you want to?

I said yes but I don't have shades Bro

Bro said yes, you do since I fixed yours shades lil man

I said thanks bro as I hug him

Bro said I'm going to drop you and Dirk off just for today and pick you up at lunchtime

I said is Dirk coming home at lunchtime too?

Bro said nah just you since I want to get you check out lil man

I said okay but can I go back to school afterwards? Bro

Bro said we will see okay

Dirk said why are you taking us to school today? Bro as he come in

Bro said I want talk to your teachers about the bullying on lil man

Dirk said good luck try get the teachers believe you Bro since I tried too

Bro said I know dave told me already

I said yeah, Dirk

Dirk said why are you taking Dave out of school at lunchtime

Bro said because I want get him check out lil dude

Dirk said why? bro

I said my head and back hurts all the time Dirk

Dirk said lair Dave you always said so you can get out of things as he left

Bro said you ok? lil man

I said yeah see told you Dirk don't believe me

Bro said do you need help getting dress or not?

I said nah but can you stay in the room please

Bro said sure

I said thanks as I got ready

Bro said so what lesson have you go today lil man

I said I got art after break and free lesson after lunch

Bro said what is your first lesson?

I said I think it's maths or English

Bro said okay

I said I think maths first and last lesson is PE

Bro said okay as we out of my room

Dirk said we got maths first and our last lesson is PE

I said thanks Dirk

Dirk said it's fine and im ready to go

I said Bro can I have my shades please as I put my shoes on

Bro said let me go and get them as he left

Dirk said what took you so long? Dave

I said I was talking to Bro

Dirk said okay what about your hair? Dave

I said I don't want do it

Dirk said let me do it

I said sure

Dirk said yay as he does it like I normally do it

Bro said here you are lil man as he gave them to me

I said thanks Dirk and Bro as I put my shades on

Dirk said it's fine as he got his schoolbag

I said I forgot my schoolbag

Dirk said I will go get it as he left and went to my room

Bro said it's fine lil man

I said okay

Dirk said here dave as he gave my schoolbag

I said thanks Dirk as I put it on back

Bro said you ok? Dave

I said yeah, im fine as we want out of the house

Dirk said it's fine Dave as we start walking towards bus stop

Bro said where do you two think going?

I said to the bus stop

Bro said oh ok as he follows us

Dirk said bro do you have to come with us today

Bro said yes, I do but we can walk if you want to lil dude

I said no thanks

Dirk said fine as he starts running

I said I never see Dirk run to the bus stop to get to school

Bro said maybe I should come with you everyday

I said no way Bro

Bro said I was joking lil man as we go to the bus stop

I said okay

Karkat said Hey dave

I said sup Karkles

Karkat said I glad you back to school since it's boring without you Dave

I said I only there till lunchtime since Bro wants get me check out

Karkat said okay but will you be back after lunch?

I said I don't know Karkles

Bro said Dave where is Dirk?

I said he is over there with John Bro

Karkat said why is your bro here for?

I said he going talk to the teachers about me getting bullied

Karkat said okay Dirk tried last week but they didn't believe him

I said I know he told me

Karkat said why does your bro want get you check out for?

I whisper my head and back hurts me all the time Karkles

Karkat whisper okay

I said yeah

Karkat said so are you coming on the bus Dave as he got on

I said yeah Bro come on as I got on the bus

Bro said okay as he got on

Karkat said where are you going to sit as he sit down

I said next to Bro as I sat in front of Karkat

Bro said nah you can sit next Karkat if you want

I said I want to sit next to you

Bro said okay as he sat next to me

I said yeah as I put my head on his shoulder

Karkat said so what did you do rest of yesterday for your birthday? Dave

I said just spend time with bro and Dirk

Karkat said so how does it be feel 13?

I said I don't feel any different Karkles

Karkat said i guess you go remind me now you are older than me

I said nah so why did you go home Saturday night for? Karkles

Karkat said my dad and bro was both drunk so I had look after them

I said sorry Karkles

Karkat said it's not your fault but I thought my bro wouldn't drink but I guess I was wrong

I said yeah

Bro said how long to we get to your school? Dave

I said we should be there soon

Bro said okay

I said so Karkles

Karkat said yeah

I said why did you tell Dirk you and John had a fight or argument for?

Karkat said I didn't want you and him worried about me

I said okay I knew you lied to him but I don't mind

Karkat said yeah so are you coming to first lesson? Dave

I said Bro

Bro said yeah, lil man

I said am I going to first lesson?

Bro said yeah, you are

I said oh

Karkat said didn't you want come to the first lesson?

I said nah

Karkat said okay

I said Bro we here

Bro said okay as he got up

Karkat said you know rest of our friend will be happy you are back Dave

I said I know as we got off the bus

Bro said Dave where is the office?

I said we will show as I grab Karkat's hand

Bro said okay as he followed

Karkat said do I have to come with you?

I said yeah, you do Karkles

Karkat said okay as he holds my hand back

Bro said so have you got Dirk in all your lesson? Lil man

I said nah I don't

Bro said oh

I said here is the office bro

Bro said okay

I said see ya

Karkat said see ya as we walk off

I said so do you know why your dad and bro was drunk for? Karkles

Karkat said no I never ask them since I couldn't be ass to argue with them

I said okay

Nepeta said dave you back as she ran to me

I said sup nepeta

Karkat said yes he is back but only to lunchtime

Nepeta said Dave what is my lesson now?

I said you got maths Nepeta

Nepeta said oh yeah thanks as she left

Karkat said you know Roxy is going to hug you

I said I know she is my cousin

Roxy said Davey as she come and hugs me

I said sup Roxy as I hug her

Roxy said you back now and you learning to hug me

I said yeah since you will stop hugs me quickly

Roxy said oh yeah as she stops hugging me

I said I'm only here to lunchtime though

Roxy said why? Davey

I said Bro wants me go home at lunchtime

Roxy said okay as she went off

I said who next?

Karkat said how about Terezi and Tavros

I said see ya Karkles as I went off

Karkat said I'm coming with you as we both hide

I said why do I need everyone lessons for

Karkat said I don't know

Tavros said I saw you both come in

I said you got English so have Terezi Tav

Tavros said how do you know I was going to ask that

I said because you always do

Karkat said come on dave we got maths now

I said okay as we come out of hiding place

Terezi said Dave

I said you got English

Terezi said thanks as she left with Tav

I said let's get to maths as we went to the maths class

Karkat said I hate maths

I said I know as we both went in

Karkat said so do you

I said I know as I stop and stare

Karkat said what are you staring at?

I said look at that

Karkat said okay as he did

I said John you are in my seat as I went to them

John said sorry Dave as he moves to his seat

I said thanks as I sat next to Dirk

Dirk said what took you so long?

I said I had to show bro where the office was

Dirk said okay

Karkat said where is Jake? John

John said he is sick at home

Karkat said okay

I said Karkat aint you going to sit down?

Karkat said yes, I am as he sat in his sit

Dirk said I glad you back to school Dave as he hugs me

I said Dirk no hugging me

Dirk said hug me idiot

I said fine as I hug him

Dirk said yay

I said good

Dirk said are you going back after lunch?

I said I don't know Dirk but I will if Bro allows me

Dirk said okay

I said we need listen now Dirk

Dirk said I don't want to

I said I know none of us want to but we have or less you want get in trouble with Bro

Dirk said no way dude as he starts to listening

Karkat said wow I never see Dirk like that

I said I haven't either as I start to listening to the teacher

We were all listening to the teacher but I was staring at Karkles and think about what everything happened the past last week

Dirk whisper Dave

I whisper yeah

Dirk whisper do you think Bro will let me come with you at lunch

I whisper probably not Dirk and why?

Dirk whisper I want to be with you

I whisper Dirk I only just go get check-up so I will be fine

Dirk whisper okay

I whisper are you worried?

Dirk whisper yeah what is something seriously wrong with you?

I whisper I promise I will tell you okay

Dirk whisper okay

Karkat said what you two whispering about?

I said just about me Karkles

Dirk said yeah, we were talking about Dave

Karkat said okay but you know it's break time

I said oops

Dirk said yeah as he left

Karkat said Dirk left his school bag

I said I know as I picked mine and Dirk's school bag up

Karkat said sometimes I think Dirk would leave his head behind if it wasn't screw on

I said I know as we went out

Karkat said so are you try find Dirk to give his school bag?

I said yeah as we tried find him

Nepeta said Dave what lesson to have next?

I said Nepeta you got art with me and Tavros

Nepeta said okay

Tavros said thanks

I said are you two going out? Nepeta and Tav

Nepeta said yeah, we are

I said cool

Tavros said yes, it is as he left with Nepeta

I said wow

Karkat said John dare Tavros ask Nepeta out yesterday

I said okay

Karkat said yeah

I said Dirk

Dirk said yeah

I said you left your school bag again

Dirk said whoops I probably leave my head behind if it wasn't screw on as he took his bag

I said me and Karkat said that about you

Dirk said oh well as he smirks

I said try not to lose it as well will you

Dirk said yeah, I will try not lose or leave it behind again

I said good

Karkat said see ya as he left

Dirk said what was that about?

I said I don't know

Dirk said so is Bro still here?

I said I don't know Dirk

Dirk said oh ok

I said Dirk you ok?

Dirk said yeah, I'm okay

I said okay

Dirk said I guess we should go to our lessons

I said yeah

Dirk said see ya at home if not before you go with bro

I said see ya as I left to my lesson

Tavros said hey Dave

I said sup Tav as I went in my lesson

Tavros said so where is Dirk?

I said Dirk is in history

Tavros said okay

I said yeah as I sat in my sit

Karkat said Hey as he sat next to me

I said sup Karkles where did you go?

Karkat said I had to hide away from Terezi

I said why?

Karkat said because I was doing something

I said okay

Nepeta said hey

I said sup

Nepeta said I like your bro

I said which one?

Nepeta said your older one

I said Nepeta they both older than me

Nepeta said not Dirk

I said you mean Dash?

Nepeta said yeah

I said okay

Tavros said so do i

Karkat said I don't

I said Karkles you don't really like any except me, Tav, Nepeta and Terezi

Karkat said I know

Tavros said how old is Dash? Dave

I said he is 22 nearly 23

Karkat said when is his birthday?

I said he was born on 24th December

Nepeta said he was born on Christmas eve

I said yeah

Tavros said cool

I said I guess it is

Karkat said why are we talking about Dash for

I said I don't know

Nepeta said why is Dash taking you home at lunchtime?

I said he just is since he didn't want me over doing it

Nepeta said okay

Karkat whisper you ok? Dave

I whisper no I don't know what to say if people asking me that

Karkat whisper just say you are getting a headache or feel sick or something

I whisper okay

Karkat whisper it fine

I whisper okay

Tavros said Dave isn't that your bro outside the door

I said what?

Karkat said Dave you should look at the door

I said okay as I did

Nepeta said isn't that Dash? Dave

I said yeah, it is as I got and pick my school bag up

Karkat said where you going?

I said I guess home since Dash said he would pick me up

Karkat said okay

I said see ya maybe after lunch if not tomorrow Karkles as I left

Bro said hey lil man

I said sup bro I thought you was picking me up at lunchtime?

Bro said I thought it was your lunchtime

I said it nearly is

Bro said go back to lesson then if you want

I said nah since it's only 10 seconds left

Bro said okay

I said Dirk want to come with me Bro

Bro said I know since I saw Dirk as he was outside his lesson

I said why? bro

Bro said I don't know since his teacher was there with him

I said either he probably got in trouble or starting to get a headache

Bro said do you want go a see first before we take have your check-up

I said yeah, I do

Bro said okay as we start to walk

Dirk said Dave as he ran and hugs me

I said Dirk what's wrong? as I hug him back

Dirk said I was starting get a headache so the teacher took me out

Bro said where your shades? Lil dude

Dirk said I fell and they broke

I said Bro can Dirk come with us

Bro said sure

Dirk said okay but can I have wear your shades? Bro

Bro said sure lil dude as he took them off and put them on Dirk

Dirk said thanks bro

I said Dirk where's your school bag

Dirk said in the classroom still

Bro said I will get it you two stay here as he went into the classroom

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was outside my lesson with Dave waiting for Bro to come back out since I was starting getting headache in my lesson so the teacher took me out and talk to me

Dave said Dirk how did you fell?

I said I got pushed then I fell over and my shades fell off and people was walking and I saw someone step on my shades

Dave said you went to your lesson still

I said yes, I still went to my lesson but after about 20 seconds I starting to get headache so I told the teacher

Dave said okay

Bro said I got your bag lil dude as he come out

I said thanks bro as I took it of him

Bro said it's fine lil dude let's take you two for a check up

Dave said okay

I said I don't need a check-up though

Bro said I meant to Dave's check-up since I can't leave you alone on your own lil dude

I said oh right

Dave said yeah

Bro said but Dirk you have wait outside the room okay

I said okay Bro as we left school

Dave said so I guess I'm not going back to school? Bro

Bro said sorry lil man nah you are not

I said sorry Dave

Dave said it's fine along you are okay Dirk

I said yeah, I will be when we are home and I sleep rest of the day

Dave said I forgot you do that when you get a headache

I said I know

Bro said you just sleep all day? Dirk

I said yeah when I got headache I do since that's only help me

Dave said then he will be back to normal as he puts an arm around me

I said what that meant to mean? Dave as I put my arm around him

Dave said you will be annoying again

I said I'm not that annoying

Dave said I know Dirk

Bro said we here you two

I said okay bro as I look at dave

Dave said I'm not going in there

Bro said yes you are lil man

I said he won't go in there anyway Bro

Bro said come on lil man please

Dave said no way Bro as he took his arm off me

I said come on Dave quick you go in there you can come out again

Dave said no as he sat on the ground

I said Dave no one is going take you away from us I promise

Dave said no

Bro said is this why he refused go to hospital? Lil dude

I said yeah, it is

Bro said that is it lil man as he picks Dave up

Dave said put me down please bro don't make go in there as he hit and kick Bro

Bro said you going in there and you can hit and kick me as much as you want since it is not going to change anything

Dave said fine as he kept kicking and hitting Bro

I said come on Dave as we went in

Dave said I hate you Bro

Bro said I love you too lil man as we sat down

I said Bro why do I need stay out here for?

Bro said because I'm only take lil man in the room then come back out here

I said oh okay

Dave said I hate you Dash

Bro said I know you can keep saying that how much you want lil man but it's not going to changed anything

I said Dave you will be okay

Dave said you don't know that as he stuck his tongue out at me

Bro said stay here for min lil dude I will be back

I said okay bro

Bro said good boy lil dude as he went into the room

So, I decide look around make sure no was looking at me so I kept swing my legs till I saw bro

I said Bro is dave okay?

Bro said he is okay I think but he refused let me go as he sat next me

I said how did you make him let go of you?

Bro said I told him I would buy something for him if he lets go of me and don't make it difficult for the doctor to check him out

I said okay so you bribed him? Bro

Bro said yeah, I did

I said do I get something to?

Bro said yeah, you do if you want

I said can you fix my shades? Bro

Bro said show me your shades lil dude

I said okay as I took my shades out of my school bag and show them to Bro

Bro said sorry, lil dude I can't fixed them we can get you a new pair

I said oh okay but Dave said you brought them for him for our first birthday though

Bro said yeah, I did but it's okay lil dude

I said I'm sorry Bro as I hug him

Bro said it's fine lil dude as he hugs me back

Dave said Bro the doctor wants talk to you as he come out

Bro said about what? lil man

Dave said I don't know but he wants talk you on your own as he sat down

Bro said you stay there

I said we will

Dave said yeah

Bro said good as he got up and went in the room

I said what did the doctor do?

Dave said he just asking me questions about things

I said like what

Dave said don't want talk about it

I said okay

Dave said I still hate this place

I said I know as I stare at him

Dave said what

I said did the doc ask you take your shades off?

Dave said nah since I refused to take them off

I said oh okay

Bro said come on you two as he come to us

Dave said yeah as he ran out

I said okay Bro

Bro said is he always like that? Lil dude

I said yeah, he is as I got up

Bro said okay as we out

Dave said yeah, no more doctors and anything

Bro said I want talk to you lil man when we get home

Dave said why? Bro

Bro said about you

Dave said is this about me not taking my shades off?

Bro said nah since I told the doc why you didn't take them off

Dave said oh okay

I said Bro is dave going be okay?

Bro said he will be okay

I said okay as we walk to our house

Dave said Bro can we get ice cream please? since I didn't make it difficult for the doc

Bro said sure after we get Dirk some new shades

Dave said he only way the anime shades likes yours

I said you need to order anime shades too Bro

Bro said I know but we will get like Dave's shades for now and I will order them

I said okay I will wear ones like Dave's till my new anime shades gets here after your order them

Dave said yeah than we can be twins again as he laughs

I said we are twins already

Dave said I know but we can wear the same shades like when we were kids Dirk

I said okay

Bro said lil man you would have spare shades as well

Dave said I know

I said Bro how pairs anime shades are you going to order

Bro said I am going order two lil dude

I said so I can spare one too

Bro said yeah, lil dude as we went into a shop

Dave said yeah as he went straight to the shades

I said he always go straight for the shades as we follow him

Bro said I never see anyone like that

I said Dave likes shades as we got to him

Dave said I love shades

I said more than Karkat?

Dave said yeah more than you and Bro Dirk

Bro said Dirk you okay since I don't have my shades on

I said yeah as I look at the shades

Dave said look at me as he put on shades over his shades

Bro said Dave you meant take your shades first as he laughs

Dave said no way Bro

I said yeah, Bro no way as I start doing the same Dave

Dave said you look funny Dirk

I said so do you

Bro said you both say I'm weird

I said yeah

Dave said yeah

Bro said you both weird

I said we know

Dave said yeah as he took pair of the shades off

I said here Bro as I gave his shades back

Bro said thanks as he holds them

I said Dave do I look cool and ironic?

Dave said nah

I said okay what about now?

Dave said nah

I kept trying shades and asking dave if I look cool and ironic but he kept saying no to every pair of shades

Bro said lil dude try this pair on

I said okay as I took the shades

Dave said you look cool and ironic now Dirk

I said I want this pair please Bro

Bro said sure

I said Bro you sure I can have them?

Bro said let me look at the price first as he looks at the price

I said okay

Bro said yeah you can have them dirk

Dave said let go paying for them

I said yeah

Bro said okay let's go as we went and he pays for them

I said where did dave go now?

Bro said lil man is by the shades again

I said oh yeah as I laughs

Bro said will he every come away from the shades? Lil dude

I said he will but he might throw fit though

Bro said great

I said sorry

Bro said here your new shades as he gave the to me

I said thanks as I put them on

Dave said bro

Bro said what is it?

Dave said I find red cool pair of shades

Bro said let me see them?

I said me too as we went to him

Dave said here Bro as he gave them to him

Bro said let me look at the price first as he took them and look at them

I said boring you always go everything red

Dave said you always go for everything orange

I said yeah so

Bro said sorry Dave but you can't have them as he put them back

Dave said oh ok

Bro said let's go now

I said okay

Bro said come on lil man we can get ice cream now

Dave said I don't want ice cream now as he left and went outside

Bro said is Dave upset or mad at me? lil dude

I said I think he is upset with you Bro

Bro said great as we went out

I said Dave you ok?

Dave said leave me alone as he starts to run

Bro said I guess he really wants the shades

I said yeah, he did

Bro said I will see if I can find something it online

I said you won't bro

Bro said has he see them before?

I said yeah, every time we come to this shop but he never gets them

Bro said I guess mum and dad said no to him too

I said yeah, they did so we stop coming to the store

Bro said I guess I messed up again with him

I said he will get over it

Bro said we still get ice cream when we find lil man first

I said okay as we tried find Dave

Bro said where will he go? Lil dude

I said probably home or school or park

Bro said okay we can check the park first

I said okay

Bro said yeah

 **Bro (Dash) p.o.v**

I was with Dirk looking for Dave since he ran off somewhere

Dirk said Bro do you know where you going?

I said nah so you lead the way lil dude

Dirk said okay as he did

I said you ok? lil dude

Dirk said yeah

I said okay as I follow him

Dirk said we here at the park Bro as he went in

I said okay as I follow him in

Dirk said Dave is on the swing Bro

I said you stay here lil dude

Dirk said okay

I said okay as I left him

Dave said go away Bro

I said come on lil man what's wrong

Dave said nothing wrong as he starts to swing

I said did I upset you because I said no? lil man

Dave said yeah

I said I'm sorry

Dave said it's fine since everyone always say no to me but Dirk get everything he wants

I said did mum and dad treat both of you equally? Lil man

Dave said no they didn't since dad made me use real sword while strifing with him but Dirk used practice sword

I said what about mum? Lil man

Dave said mum always take Dirk side since she said he need more attention than me

I said who is older? Lil man

Dave said dirk is by 2 minutes

I said did you tell them how felt?

Dave said yeah but they didn't care about me not either when I told I would jump of the roof

I said what?

Dave said I kept threating mum and dad I would jump of the roof but I never did it

I said what stop you doing it?

Dave said Roxy did she stop me for doing it

I said oh you I will treat you and dirk equally

Dave said but you already said no to me

I said listen if I had the money I would get them for you but I don't okay that why I said no to you

Dave said oh right

I said I can try find them online if you really want them

Dave said you won't able find them online since I look all the time

I said okay so do you still want ice cream?

Dave said I don't know

I said is something else bothering you?

Dave said have you told dirk about what happened yesterday?

I said no since I promise you

Dave said can we just stay here instand please

I said remember lil dude got headache lil man

Dave said oh yeah

I said we can get ice cream then go home

Dave said okay as he jumps off the swing

I said never do that again in front of me please

Dave said you got scared again as he laughs

I said I didn't as we went to Dirk

Dave said did too

I said didn't as we kept arguing

Dirk said what you two arguing about

Dave said Bro got scared because I jumped of the swing

Dirk said he always does that

I said okay

Dave said you ok? Dirk

Dirk said yeah

I said let's get ice cream now

Dave said can we get pizza as well please? Bro

I said everything else?

Dirk said orange soda

I said we need going shopping for food

Dave said yeah and I pushing the cart

Dirk said nah, I am

I said don't start arguing

Dave said I am Dirk

Dirk said nah I am as they both kept arguing

I said you both can push the cart

Dave said okay

Dirk said no I want to push it by myself

I said lil dude you either push together or I will push it

Dirk said okay

I said good as we walk into a store

Dave said bro as he starts to push the cart with Dirk

I said yeah lil man

Dave said my back is starting to hurt me

I said stop pushing the cart

Dave said Dirk is going to fast

Dirk said he isn't go fast enough

I said Dirk slow do for Dave

Dirk said no I don't want to

I said yeah or stop push the cart

Dirk said nah

I said both of you let go now of the cart as I hold the cart

Dave said okay bro as he did

Dirk said no Bro

I said Dirk let go since im going to push it

Dirk said fine as he let go

I said thank you as I start pushing the cart

Dave said Bro my back is really hurting me

I said why did it starting hurting you again? Lil man as I look at him

Dave said it just starting when we walking to the store Bro as he looks like he was going to cry

I said Lil man it going be okay as I gentle hug him

Dirk said can I push the cart now so you can hold dave? Bro

I said lil man do you want me to carry you?

Dave said no I want just hold the cart to help me to walk Bro

I said okay but just tell me if you want me to

Dave said okay Bro as he holds onto the cart

I said Dirk what are you getting now?

Dirk said orange soda

I said okay as I kept look over to dave

Dirk said yeah as he put his orange soda into the cart

I said Dave do you want any soda?

Dave said do they do apple flavour soda? Bro

Dirk said I will see as he left us

I said you ok? lil man

Dave said no

I said what's wrong? lil man

Dave said its hurts to move

I said what does? Lil man

Dave said my back and legs hurts

I said do you want sit in the cart? Lil man

Dave said yeah, I do but can you help me get into it Bro

I said okay as I gentle pick him up and put him the cart

Dave said thanks bro

I said it's okay

Dirk said I couldn't find no apple flavour soda as he come to us

Dave said it's fine

I said okay let's get the pizza take you both home

Dirk said why is Dave in the cart for? Bro

Dave said it hurts to move again

Dirk said what did or does? Dave

I said his back and legs was hurting

Dave said they still are hurting me Bro

Dirk said I'm sorry Dave

I said let's do this first then we will go straight home so you both can rest

Dirk said okay I will help to push the cart

Dave said no

I said don't worry lil man lil dude isn't going to push it

Dave said okay

Dirk said I will just put stuff in it there

Dave said just gentle

We walking around get anything we need then we went to check out and pay and we left

I said lil man will you be okay to walk home? as I pick dave up and put him next to me

Dave said no as he was just leaning on a wall

Dirk said I can carry the shopping

I said lil man can you try and walk just for a bit please

Dave said I can try as he stops learning against the wall

Dirk said Bro I need help carrying the shopping as he got some bags

I said okay as I did the same

Dirk said okay as we start to walk

I said how you doing lil man

Dirk said I think he is doing ok

Dave said Bro I can't do it

I said you can't do want? Lil man as I look him

Dave said I can't walk at all as he sat down

I said lil man you have try since I can't carry you and Dirk won't able carry all the shopping by himself

Dave said I have being trying all this time but I can't do it

I said do you think you could walk with help? Lil man

Dave said what do you mean? Bro

I said I mean if you lean against me or Dirk to help you walk

Dave said I might able do that as he got up but fell straight back down

Dirk said Dave you ok?

Dave said no I can't stand up by myself now

I said Dirk give me the shopping bags and help lil man up

Dirk said okay as he did give me the shopping bag and help Dave up

I said now just help him to walk but slowly

Dirk said okay as we start walking again slowly

Dave said it's hurts still

Dirk said sh, I going to help you dave

I said keep talking to him to why I figure something out to help

So, Dirk was helping Dave while I was carrying the shopping back to our house and Dave kept saying it hurts and Dirk kept trying calm him down so I could figure something out

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was leaning on Dirk to help me walk since I couldn't walk by myself without fell over or something and I kept looking at bro then dirk

Dirk said Dave we nearly home so you will be okay

I said sorry dirk

Dirk said it's fine dave don't worry about me

Bro said we are home now so just you two stay here while I put the shopping in the house then Dirk I want to going and start unpacking while I carry Dave to the couch or his room

Dirk said okay bro

Bro said good as he left

I said it's hurts to stand Dirk

Dirk said let's sit down then as we slowly sit on the ground waiting for bro come back

I said how's your head? Dirk

Dirk said I forgot about it since I was worried about you Dave

I said oh okay

Bro said Dirk go in and I will take Care of Dave now

Dirk said okay as he did

I said it's hurts bro

Bro said i will be careful I promise but where do you want to lay

I said the couch with you Bro as he slowly picks me up

Bro said okay as he walks in

I said it's still hurts

Bro said everything going be okay lil man as he sat down with me laying on him

I said Bro where is dirk?

Bro said he is in the kitchen unpacking the shopping

I said why? Bro

Bro said so I could help and look after you lil man

I said its hurts still as I was crying

Bro said sh, I know lil man but just try stay calm as he starts to playing with my hair

I said can we watch tv? Bro

Bro said no

I said why not? Bro

Bro said you are still grounded lil man

I said can't you start my grounded when I'm better Bro

Bro said no lil man

I said okay

Dirk said Bro I put anything away now as he come and sit in front of the couch

Bro said cool lil dude

I said Bro please let us watch tv

Bro said lil man the answer is going be no so stop asking me

I said it hurts Bro

Bro said what does? Lil man

I said my legs and back its hurts

Dirk said Dave can you feel your legs?

I said yeah, I can and why? Dirk

Dirk said I remember from last time when you were like this you were complain you couldn't feel them

Bro said what do you mean lil dude

I said I was like this before but I couldn't feel my legs even know Dirk was sitting and hitting them

Bro said oh okay

Dirk said can you feel this? Dave as he starts poking my legs

I said yeah, so stop doing it Dirk

Dirk said sorry Dave as he stops and hugs me gentle

I said it's fine Dirk you were just making sure I could feel my legs

Dirk said yeah

Bro said lil man do you think you are able sit up on your own for a minute

I said why? Bro

Bro said I need the bathroom that's why lil man

I said I can try

Bro said you can lay straight back down when I up okay

I said okay as I try to sat up

Dirk said I will help Dave as he helps me sat up and hold me

Bro said thanks lil dude as he got up

Dirk said it's fine as he sat down and put my head on his lap and starts playing with my hair

Bro said lil dude jump in my grave so quick as he laughs and left

Dirk shouted OH WELL BRO

I said thanks dirk

Dirk said it's fine do you think bro would let ask watch tv if I ask him?

I said no he won't as I look at him

Dirk said okay

I said do you think Bro got about his new rule? Dirk

Dirk said what was his new rule again?

I said his new rule was we wasn't allowed wear shades when it's only us and him in the house

Dirk said yeah, I think he forgot about because he probably worried about us

I said why he is worried about us for?

Dirk said because I had headache and you can't move without help since it's hurts you Dave

I said have your headache gone now? Dirk

Dirk said no It is hasn't but I want stay with you Dave

I said why do you want stay with me? Dirk

Dirk said because you are my twin lil bro

I said okay as I tried get my shades off

Dirk said dave don't move you will just make yourself worse as he took his shades off

I said Dirk can you take my shades off please

Dirk said sure as he took my shades off

I said thanks Dirk

Dirk said it's fine are you going to remind Bro about his shades?

I said yeah I will

Bro said what you do talking about?

I said Bro

Bro said yeah

I said did you forget about your new rule as I look at him

Bro said what rule was that? Lil man

I said no shades in the house when it is only us 3

Dirk said yeah, I took mine and Dave's off but you still wearing yours

Bro said I was worried about my lil bros as he took his shades off

I said I did try get mine shades of by myself

Dirk said but I told him not too

Bro said thanks for remind me lil man and lil dude

I said your welcome Bro

Dirk said Bro

Bro said yes

Dirk said can we watch tv please?

Bro said no lil dude since both of you are grounded

Dirk said okay

I said it's hurts to breath and I can't feel back and legs Bro

Bro said what do you mean? lil man

I said I mean my back and legs feel numb and it's hurts to breath too as I was crying

Dirk said Dave so you can't feel me poking you in the back?

I said no I can't dirk

Bro said I'm going to help you sit up okay lil man

I said okay

Bro said lil dude when he is sitting up and I want you go to your room please

Dirk said no I'm not leaving Dave

I said Dirk please just do what Bro says

Dirk said okay I will

Bro said good as he helps me sit up and hold me

Dirk said you will be okay Dave as he got and left

I said Bro why did you want Dirk got to his room for?

Bro said I want to speak to you since they doc told me this might happened if it did i have make sure you are sitting up

I said okay but its hurts

Bro said I'm not going to let go off you lil man as he sat next to me

I said bro its really hurting me

Bro said just try and relax lil man

I said Bro

Bro said yeah

I said what are you doing?

Bro said I'm massage your back see if it helps as he massages my back for me

I said okay I can't feel it though

Bro said I know

I said I want Dirk

Bro said he might be asleep lil man

I said can I shout for him?

Bro said sure

I shouted DIRK

Dirk shouted YEAH

I shouted I WANT YOU

Dirk shouted OKAY DAVE I WILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE WHEN I FINISH I TALKING TO JOHN

I shouted OKAY

Bro said are you happy now?

I said yeah

Bro said you know you can't go to school tomorrow

I said I know but you won't able go to work either Bro

Bro said I know but I still can to work while I look after you lil man

I said what do you do? bro

Bro said i write books and scripts for movies

I said cool

Dirk said sup dave as he sat next me

I said sup dirk

Dirk said you are sitting up on your own?

I said I'm not Bro is holding me up

Dirk said he isn't there dave

I said yeah, he is

Dirk said look he isn't there

I said okay as I look bro wasn't there

Dirk said see you are sitting up on your own

I said where is bro?

Dirk said I don't know

I said I want bro too

Dirk said maybe he went to the kitchen or the roof dude

I said I want bro

Dirk said he will be back soon he won't leave us on our own will here

I said I hope not

Dirk shouted BRO

Bro shouted I AM IN THE KITCHEN LIL DUDE

Dirk shouted DAVE WANTS YOU TOO

Bro shouted I WILL BE THERE IN MINUTE AND I AM JUST ON THE PHONE

Dirk shouted OKAY BRO

I said I wonder who he is on the phone too

Dirk said I don't know lil bro

I said you only 2 minutes older than me Dirk

Dirk said I know since you keep remind me

I said you act like you are 2 years older than me not 2 minutes

Dirk said okay

Bro said you okay? Lil man as he came sat next to me

I said who was on the phone too?

Bro said I was just talking to your principal lil man

I said okay

Dirk said is dave coming school tomorrow? Bro

Bro said no he won't be in school for rest of the week either

I said why? Bro

Bro said because I want you to rest

Dirk said he should of rest all day yesterday too

I said but I want to have a normal birthday for you Dirk since I didn't want spoiled it for you

Dirk said I know Dave but I wouldn't mind and you probably shouldn't come to school either today

I said I know but I was getting bored on my own with bro

Bro said hey

I said sorry bro but I was bored now I guess I will be bored all week again

Dirk said i can get your homework for you dave so when you feel up to it you can do it

I said yeah, thanks Dirk

Dirk said it's fine Dave as he gentle hug me

Bro said I see you two still are close with each other

I said yeah, we are

Dirk said we always been close since we were babies mum told us I used follow dave around since I was shy

Bro said I remember Dave used following me around

I said tell us the story Bro

Bro said which one?

Dirk said any story but involved us 3 Bro

I said yeah

Bro said okay let me think off one

I said come on bro

 **Karkat p.o.v**

I was bored at school since Dave didn't come back after lunch I was in my last lesson with my friends after John finish talk to Dirk on the phone

I said John how is dave?

John said Dave isn't well and Dirk got a headache as well

I said what is wrong with Dave? John

John said I don't know dirk wouldn't tell me Karkat

I said okay maybe Roxy knows

John said maybe

I said this so boring without striders twins

John said yeah, I know since they make it fun being here

Terezi said you know you both meant be running not walking around the field

I said we know Terezi but I don't run or less Dave chase me

John said same but Dirk chase me

Terezi said run now or I will tell them both you getting in trouble

John said okay as he ran

I said nah I don't want to

Terezi said I will tell Dave about your secret Karkat

I said what secret? Terezi

Terezi whisper when you kissed Aradia

I whisper please don't tell him that since it will break his heart and then I will get Dirk after me

Terezi said then run or I will

I said okay as I run and caught up with John

John said I thought you didn't run? Karkat

I said I don't but Terezi is threating telling Dave my secret

John whisper you mean where you kissed Aradia?

I whisper yeah

John whisper you don't want Dirk after you because you broke Dave's heart

I whisper yeah, I don't want your boyfriend after me

John said okay

I said yeah as we kept running

Aradia said Karkat

I said yeah

Aradia said can we talk after lesson

I said sure

Aradia said okay as she ran faster than me and John

John said I wonder want that was about

I said I don't know

Terezi said keep up Karkat or the secret will get out to Dave

I said I'm going fast as I can Terezi

Terezi said I guess you want me to tell dave and you can have Dirk after you

I said no as I ran faster

Tavros said I didn't know you can run that fast Karkat

I said I am getting threating by Terezi tell Dave a secret of mine Tav

Nepeta said yeah, don't hurt Dave or you will have Dirk and me after you Karkitty as she went past me and Tavros

I said okay nepeta

Tavros said why are you scared of Terezi?

I said i just am okay

Terezi said you know the lesson is finish Karkat

I said I know as I ran to boys' locker room

John said what took you so long? Karkat

I said I was talking to Terezi and Tavros and Nepeta

John said okay so are you going to see Dave

I said no, he is grounded John

John said so is Dirk so no one is allowed over

I said I thought striders don't get grounded

John said Dave used get grounded all the time if he didn't do it

I said how do you know that?

John said Dirk told Jake and Jake told me

I said okay as I quickly got change

Tavros said so why are the strider twins grounded for as he come in

I said Dave hurt Dirk yesterday that's why Dave grounded and I don't know why Dirk is grounded for

John said Dirk called Dash names so he grounded for that

I said I call my bro names all the time and I never get grounded or less my dad is drunk

Tavros said my bro call me names and he always getting grounded

I said your bro is friend of my bro? Tav

Tavros said yeah, he is Karkat

I said okay

Tavros said your bro stayed at mine last Monday since the striders twins stayed at yours

I said oh right

John said do you two hang out with your bros while the hang out?

Tavros said yes, we do and I hang with my bro too even when Karkat's bro there too

I said yeah but I don't hang out with my bro and Tav's bro there

John said do you have your own room?

I said no I don't have to share with my bro

Tavros said yeah, I do but sometimes I sleep in my bro's room

I said lucky

John said cool

Tavros said so what is the secret you don't want Dave to know? Karkat

I said not telling you Tav

Tavros said oh okay

John said I know what it is

I said shut up dipshit

John said okay

Tavros said Karkat I think my bro and your bro are going out with each other

I said I don't care what my bro does Tav

John said why do you think that for? Tavros

Tavros said I saw them kissing once and I asked my bro

I said your bro told it's none of your busy? Tavros

Tavros said yeah, he did tell me that

I said okay

John said don't forget Aradia what's talk to you Karkat

I said thanks for remind me Dipshit

Tavros said see ya you two tomorrow as he left

John said you ready for talk to Aradia

I said not really but I think it's about you know what

John said same as we left

Aradia said Karkat can we speaking in privates

I said sure

John said see ya as he left

I said what is this about? Aradia

Aradia said about you know about it

I whisper you mean the kiss?

Aradia said yeah, I mean about that

I said it didn't mean nothing to me since I'm going out with Dave

Aradia said it mean something to me since I love you Karkat

I said sorry Aradia but I don't love you and I know you help me with my homework

Aradia said please Karkat you know you will cheat like you always do

I said Aradia I never been out with anyone except from Dave as I left her

Aradia shouted KARKAT VANTAS DON'T COME TO ME WHEN YOU NEED HELP WITH YOUR HOMEWORK THEN

John said you ok? Karkat as he come to me

I said I'm fine but I'm going to see my boyfriend if you want to come

John said yeah, I will see my boyfriend to

I said cool

We left starting walking towards to the striders place and we were talking to about things and that

John said Dirk called me again

I said how are the striders twins?

John said Dave isn't good and Dirk is okay just worried about Dave

I said what's wrong with him?

John said Dirk still won't tell me Karkat

I said okay

John said we here as we both stand in front of the striders

I said okay so who go to knock?

John said I got to go now so bye as he left

So, I knocked on the striders door and waiting for someone to answer it then it open and Dirk was standing there

I said Hey Dirk

Dirk said sup Vantas what do you want?

I said I need talk to dave?

Dirk said Dave isn't here Vantas

I said where is he here?

Dirk said Bro took him to hospital since Dave wasn't getting back

I said did Dash leave you on your own?

Dirk said yeah, I told him I want to stay here

I said Dirk are you lying to me?

Dave said Dirk who is it? as I heard my boyfriend

I said Dirk I thought you said Dave was in hospital?

Dirk said Dave shut up will you

Dave said Dirk is that Karkles I hear?

Dirk said yeah but we both grounded so no allowed if Bro found I let him in then we both get in more trouble

Dave said I want my boyfriend and you know I can't get up on my own

Dirk said I know Dave

I said what's wrong with Dave?

Dirk whisper his back and legs are hurting him

I said what

Dirk said Dave's back and legs are playing up

I said can you open the door more so I can see him and I won't come in I promise

Dirk said sure as he opens all the way open

I said Dave

Dave said sup Karkles as he just looks at me

I said where your shades?

Dirk said Bro's new rule we aren't allowed wear them when it just us and Bro

Dave said Dirk where did Bro go?

Dirk said he went to the roof and why?

Dave said go ask him if Karkles allowed in since I want him here

Dirk said fine I will but don't do anything stupid Dave

Dave said I can't move at all so I won't

Dirk said good as he went

I said so

Dave said how was school rest of the day?

I said boring and I got threating by Terezi and talk to Aradia but she won't help with my homework anymore

Dave said I will help with art and maybe music

I said I know Dave as I just stand at the front door

Dave said so why did Terezi threating you for?

I said she told me she was going to tell you a secret of mine

Dave said what secret?

I said i want talk to you about it but in private

Dave said okay

I said how did it go at the docs? Dave

Dave said I think it went okay but the doc wanting talk to bro afterwards about me

I said so is there anything wrong with you?

Dave said don't ask me since I wasn't listening at the docs

I said okay

Dave said Bro where is dirk?

I said Dave what are you on about?

Dave said bro is standing by my room Karkles

I said okay

Dave said Bro stop being a weirdo as he come to dave

Bro said lil man do you want be grounded either longer than you are

Dave said no and I'm sorry Bro

Bro said good lil man

I said hey

Bro said so lil dude told me you want Karkat in?

Dave said yeah, I do but he need talks to me in private

I said I only need talk to Dave then I will go

Bro said okay you can come in Karkat

I said thanks as I come in

Dave said Bro please can you carry me to my room

Bro said sure as he picks dave up

Dave said gentle bro

Bro said okay lil man

I said so

Dave said Karkles can you open my door me please

I said sure as I open it and went in Dave's room

Dave said thanks

Bro said now lil man as he put dave on the bed

Dave said yeah bro

Bro said if you need anything get Karkat come and get me or Dirk okay

Dave said okay

Bro said now I will leave you two alone as he left and shut the door

I said why does he calls you lil man and Dirk lil dude for?

Dave said he always done it when he used live with us

I said okay

Dave said now tell me your secret Karkles

I said okay I will then Terezi can't threating me with it

Dave said just say it already

I said Aradia kissed me it didn't mean nothing to me I promise

Dave said did you kissed her back?

I said no but our friends think I did when I didn't

Dave said I don't believe you Karkat

I said I did kiss her back but its didn't mean nothing to me since i love you Dave

Dave said is that why Aradia talked you?

I said yeah, she said she loves me and it meant something to her but I told her I don't love her and it didn't mean anything to me

Dave said oh

I said I'm sorry Dave

Dave said okay

I said Dave please shout or show me you upset with me

Dave said why did you kiss Aradia for?

I said I don't know Dave

Dave said get out and tell Dirk come in my room too

I said okay I will as I left his room and shut the door

I could hear crying because of me I don't know either we still together or not so I guess I will find out soon

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in the living room with Bro just talking about thing and that till I saw Karkat come towards us

Bro said what is it? Karkat

Karkat said Dirk Dave wants you

I said why?

Karkat said I don't know but he just wants you

I said okay

Karkat said bye Dirk and Dash

Bro said bye Karkat

I said bye Vantas

Karkat said yeah, bye as he left and shut the door

Bro said lil dude come see why lil man wants you for

I said okay

Bro said good

I said okay

So, I went in Dave's room and he was crying for some reason and I sat next to him and waiting tell me what was wrong

Dave said Dirk

I said yeah, what's wrong? as I hug him gentle

Dave stuttering A-Aradia k-kissed K-Karkles a-and h-he k-kissed h-her b-back

I said sh, dave everything going be okay just try calm down first then tell me the rest okay

Dave stutter o-okay as he starts to calm down

I said you will be okay lil twin bro

Dave said Karkles kissed Aradia but he said it didn't mean anything to him

I said what else?

Dave said he told me Aradia told him she loves him and it meant something to her as he looks at me with his red eyes and he looks sad and upset and angry and confused all at once

I said so what are you going to about it? as I look at him

Dave said I don't know Dirk what I should do about it

I said do you want me to get Bro ask him and you can tell him since he might know what do to

Dave said I don't want be on my own Dirk

I said I can shout for him

Dave said I'm scared Dirk

I said why are scared for?

Dave said what if Karkat cheats or does it again to me

I said he won't or less he wants me and Nepeta after him

Dave said okay

I said now do you feel bit better?

Dave said do you mean if I feel happy or not?

I said yeah, I meant that

Dave said yeah, I do but I want to shout or hit him though

I said why didn't you shout at him then?

Dave said I don't know

I said okay but how about we get bro in here and you don't have to tell him but just ask him for advice

Dave said okay I will

I said you don't have headache?

Dave said no but just covers my ears if you want to

I said okay as I did

Dave said now do it

I shouted BRO

Bro said yeah, no need to shout since I kind of heard both of you as he came and sit next to Dave

I said sorry as I moves my hands away from Dave's ears

Dave said so you heard me

Bro said yeah, I heard you tell lil dude about Karkat did as he hugs us gentle

I said have that ever happened to you? Bro

Bro said no but it happened to friends of mine in the town when I lived

Dave said what did your friends do?

Bro said my friend he just tried sort it out first but he and his boyfriend kept arguing all the time but then his boyfriend dumped him

I said your friends was gay?

Bro said yeah, they are gay and they are friends now but just think what is best for you lil man

Dave said what are your friends' names? Bro

Bro said my friends name are Karl and Kyle

I said okay

Dave said are you best friends with them? Bro

Bro said yeah, I am but they only know I am here since Karl's dad took me in

I said where do they live?

Bro said they live in quiet small town called south park in Colorado

Dave said can we go there to see your friends?

Bro said I was going to ask you both something anyway

I said what is that? Bro

Bro said how will you both feel if we move to south park?

I said how long for? bro

Bro said it won't be that long just for about 3 months

I said why?

Bro said because I need sort things out in south park

Dave said yeah, I don't mind

I said what about our friends and school and family? Bro

Bro said I already spoking to the headmaster about it so he is fine with it

I said what if I don't want to go? Bro

Bro said then I will find someone to look after you

I said what if it took longer than you said? Bro

Bro said they will have stay there till it done

I said Dave do you want to go?

Dave said yeah, I want go and meet Bro's friends and that Dirk

I said I don't want to go

Bro said we won't be going till lil man is better

Dave said okay

I said that's mean me and Dave will apart if dave still wants to go and I don't

Bro said just think about it but if none of you want go I just find someone to look after you

Dave said what if we both want to go?

Bro said then nothing will change apart from we will be staying at my place with my friend and his family

I said does anyone of your friends have family?

Bro said yeah, they do

Dave said any kids our ages? Bro

Bro said yeah, they do and you will be school with them if you both come

I said I will think about it

Dave said I want to go now

Bro said lil man will go soon but it won't be till this weekend so just let me know lil dude as he left

I said do you really want to go? Dave

Dave said yeah, I do and we both need a break from here too

I said I guess you right but what i meant tell John?

Dave said the truth like I'm going tell Karkles

I said you aren't going to dumped him?

Dave said no I am not

I said okay

Dave said you can stay here if you want Dirk

I said but we never be away from each other except when we were 5 that's was only for a week

Dave said I know but we both 13 and we always with each other even at school

I said except when we don't have lessons together

Dave said I know that but the teachers are try to change that for next year

I said why

Dave said because they say we work better when in the same class

I said okay

Dave said yeah

I said so do you want me to come with you?

Dave said i do but it's up to you dirk

I said I want to stay here with you too

Dave said maybe talk to Roxy or Rose about it

I said Rose doesn't like us remember

Dave said I know but she is still our cousins

I said I will talk to John

Dave said okay but just remember bro said you don't have to come but he will try find someone to look after you

I said I know Dave as I hugs him

Dave said I hope you do come with me and Bro

I said maybe I will

Dave said I'm tired as he was falling asleep

I said I will let you sleep as I kissed on the forehead

Dave said night Dirk as he fell asleep

I whisper night Dave as I got up and left his room

Bro said so have you decide yet? Lil dude

I said no I haven't and lil man is asleep

Bro said okay

I said bro what is it like in south park? as I sat down on the couch

Bro said it's quite cold and snows a lot too

I said what is snow?

Bro said you never see snow before?

I said no Dave and I haven't seen it before

Bro said snow is white and cold

I said what is made of?

Bro said its solid water

I said it just like ice?

Bro said yeah but it's white ice

I said okay

Bro said here I can show you as he got his phone and show me a pic what snow look like

I said cool I want to come now

Bro said okay

I said can we build things with it?

Bro said yeah, you can build snowman or snowball

I said snowball?

Bro said when you make ball out of snow

I said cool

Bro said you can throw them and have snowball fight

I said that's sound like fun

Bro said it's fun

I said snowball fight is just like throw balls at everyone?

Bro said yeah, see you are getting it

I said I want to come now

Bro said cool we can leave tomorrow if we want too

I said can we leave tonight?

Bro said not tonight but tomorrow we can

I said how long was you planning this?

Bro said mum was planning this for ages lil dude

I said why?

Bro said mum wanting spend Christmas with us

I said what about dad?

Bro said no, she was going bring you and lil man last Monday

I said so I could have skipped school all last week and this week?

Bro said yeah you could have but you didn't

I said I didn't know

Bro said I know that's why I wasn't worried about

I said cool

Bro said how about we start packing your things first then lil man then mine?

I said sure as we left to my room

Bro said people might asked you when you and dave wear shades for

I said I know bro

Bro said I don't wear my shades in south park so don't be frightening or scared on to take your shades off at my friend's house

I said I won't but dave will though

Bro said I will tell him the same

I said what is your friend like?

Bro said he is nice so his family than won't do anything to you

I said okay but I'm always shy around new people though

Bro said I know lil dude

I said okay as we start packing

Bro said have you got any long sleeves and gloves and hat and scarf? Lil dude

I said yeah, I have jumpers and jackets and fingerless gloves bro

Bro said okay I guess we get you a hat and scarf and gloves

I said okay

Bro said does dave any gloves and that?

I said no he doesn't but he wears long sleeves all the time though

Bro said okay I guess we can get him some too when we are there

I said maybe your friends have spares one

Bro said he probably does

I said okay as we finish packing mine stuff

Bro said what about lil cal? Lil dude

I said I will carry him since I like sleeping with him

Bro said okay then let's do lil man now as we left my room to lil man's room

I said okay

Bro said we will do it quietly as we went in

I said okay as I look at dave and he was still asleep

Bro said so what does he wear the most? Lil dude

I said I will help as we starting putting Dave's clothes in a suitcase

Bro said okay

I said how you going to carry dave? Bro

Bro said don't worry about that lil dude

I said okay

Dave said what are you doing? as he woke up

Bro said sh go back to sleep lil man

Dave said why you packing my stuff for? dirk

I said we going to tomorrow

Dave said okay so I guess you coming with us?

I said yeah but just go back to sleep

Dave said okay as he went back to sleep

Bro said wow that was easy then I thought

I said why?

Bro said I thought he might start shouting at us or something

I said nah, he looks like he need sleeps

Bro said he does needs it but maybe he might sleep better when not here

I said I guess

Bro said now we need do mine

I said I'm tired bro

Bro said go to bed then I will do mine

I said I want to help you too

Bro said how about you get lil cal and come to my room

I said okay as we out of Dave's room and I went to my room and got lil cal and went to bro's room

Bro said that's was quick lil dude

I said I know as I sat on the bed with lil cal

Bro said so why don't you lay down lil dude

I said okay as I did

Bro said so

I said do you know how I got lil cal? Bro

Bro said yeah, I do

I said how? Bro

Bro said I gave you to him when you were 2 years old and I gave Dave one too

I said okay cool as I hug lil cal

Bro said so what happened to Dave?

I said Dave hide it but I don't know where

Bro said what did dave calls his?

I said it didn't have name

Bro said oh right

I said I like lil cal

Bro said how old was you when you name him?

I said I was about 7 I think

Bro said cool as he finishes packing

I said Bro are you gay?

Bro said yeah, I'm

I said have you ever had a boyfriend?

Bro said yeah, I have and I got one to

I said what your boyfriend name?

Bro said my boyfriend name is William but everyone calls him Will

I said cool

Bro said he is Dill's twin

I said cool as I look at him

Bro said I know lil dude as he sat next to me

I said do you miss him and your friends?

Bro said yeah, I do miss him and my friends as he hugs me

I said I'm sorry as I hug him

Bro said you don't need be sorry for anything lil dude

I said okay as I yawned

Bro said how about you go to sleep now

I said okay and you too

Bro said I will when I do something first

I said like what bro

Bro said I need do things first

I said like what

Bro said have you and Dave been on an airplane or plane?

I said no we haven't

Bro said okay

I said but we got passport though since we were going on airplane but I and Dave got sick so we couldn't go

Bro said okay

I said why?

Bro said because I need phone Will up and tell him

I said what is his surname?

Bro said it is Jasper

I said you going out with a football player?

Bro said yeah, I am

I said wow is he real deaf? Bro

Bro said yeah, he is but he can hear

I said cool I can't wait till I meet him now

Bro said are you into football?

I said yeah, I am and he is my favourite player too

Bro said okay

I said do you think he will sign lil cal for me?

Bro said we can ask him

I said okay

Bro said so what about dave?

I said Dave looks up to Dill

Bro said do you man Dillion Jasper?

I said yeah, I mean him

Bro said I guess we can asking him to sign something for lil man too

I said cool

Bro said okay let me call Will

I said okay

Bro said just be quiet okay lil dude as he got his phone out

I said I will

Bro said cool as he calls his boyfriend

I was just listening to Bro so I could hear him but not his boyfriend

 **Tuesday 6** **th** **December 2016**

 **Bro (Dash) p.o.v**

I was on my bed with Dirk and on the phone to my boyfriend Will Jasper

 **Phone call between Bro (Dash) and Will**

 **I said hey Will**

 **Will said hey Dash what's up?**

 **I said I'm coming home tomorrow with my lil bros**

 **Will said okay why?**

 **I said because I need sort things out there**

 **Will said cool D and I love you and miss you**

 **I said I love you and miss you too**

 **Will said so why did you phone me for? D**

 **I said I was wonder if i can go on your private jet with my lil bros**

 **Will said sure you don't need ask you know**

 **I said I know**

 **Will said cool so what are your bros names?**

 **I said my bros name are Dirk and Dave**

 **Will said how old are they?**

 **I said both 13**

 **Will said they are twins?**

 **I said yeah, they are**

 **Will said who is that in the background? D**

 **I said that's lil dude**

 **Will said who is lil dude?**

 **I said i mean my lil bro Dirk and I calls Dave lil man**

 **Will said oh okay so I guess I won't able call D in case they answer it**

 **I said yeah Will**

 **Will said so when do you need the jet by?**

 **I said tomorrow**

 **Will said what time?**

 **I said about 11am since I need carry Dave**

 **Will said why?**

 **I said dave just need help since its hurts to move on his own**

 **Will said sorry D**

 **I said it's fine and Dirk told me to tell you**

 **Will said go on**

 **I said that you are his favourite football player**

 **Will said I glad to hear that**

 **I said he is shy so though**

 **Will said it's fine let me guess he want me to sign something?**

 **I said yeah, he does**

 **Will said I will sign anything for him**

 **I said thanks and do you think your bro would sign something for lil man?**

 **Will said I think he will**

 **I said thanks**

 **Will said I guess Dave looks up to my bro?**

 **I said yeah, he does since Dirk told me**

 **Will said okay see you soon since I got to go now**

 **I said maybe I can see you play again**

 **Will said yeah maybe**

 **I said when is it the match?**

 **Will said it's on tomorrow night**

 **I said I might able to make it with my lil bros too**

 **Will said I will book VIP box for you and your lil bros**

 **I said cool**

 **Will said what did Dirk ask you?**

 **I said he asked me when are we getting married**

 **Will said wow as he laughs**

 **I said I know**

 **Will said are they gay or not?**

 **I said yeah both of my bros are gay and got boyfriends**

 **Will said ask him the same question**

 **I said I already did**

 **Will said what he did say**

 **I said he said he too young to get married**

 **Will said tell him the same thing**

 **I said I will**

 **Will said he is laughing at you?**

 **I said yeah, he just laughing**

 **Will said where are you staying? D**

 **I said to you mean now or when I get there?**

 **Will said when you get here idiot**

 **I said I'm staying at Karl's**

 **Will said nah, you can stay with me**

 **I said cool**

 **Will said yeah**

 **I said thanks a lot Will now Dirk is run around so much**

 **Will said sorry**

 **I said it's fine**

 **Will said so where is Dave?**

 **I said he is asleep in his bed**

 **Will said okay**

 **I said Dirk stop do that**

 **Will said huh?**

 **I said sorry Will Dirk is run around and im chasing him**

 **Will said I will leave you to chase him**

 **I said bye William**

 **Will said bye Dash and it Will not William**

 **I said I know as I hang up**

 **End of phone call**

Dirk shouted YEAH, I AM STAYING AT BRO'S BOYFRIEND as he ran all around the house

I said stop shouting lil dude

Dirk shouted NEVER

I said lil dude I thought you was tired

Dirk said I was but not now

I said please calm down

Dirk said okay

I said don't you go in lil man's room and wake him

Dirk said I will as he did

I said Dirk stop leave him alone

Dirk said Dave wake up guess what

I said no leave him alone

Dirk said wake up as he starts shaking lil man

I said Dirk stop it now

Dave shouted WHAT DIRK

I said lil man just go back to sleep as I sat next to him

Dave said why did Dirk wake me for? bro

Dirk said we are staying at Bro's boyfriend's house as he left

I said he got excited

Dave said okay why is excited as he looks at me

I said because my boyfriend is William Jasper

Dave said you mean the deaf football player

I said yeah

Dave said okay cool

I said just go back to sleep

Dave said William is Dillion Jasper's twin brother, isn't he? Bro

I said yeah, he is it

Dave said I look up to Dillion bro

I said lil dude told me lil man

Dave said okay

I said go back to sleep lil man

Dave said Bro where was we going stay?

I said we was going to stay at my friend's Karl's house

Dave said okay

I said I phone Will and he said we can stay there and use his private jet

Dave said what time are we leaving?

I said we need be there for 11am at the airport so about 6am okay

Dave said so it about 2 hours?

I said what is the time now?

Dave said it's 4am now

I said yeah

Dave said no point me go back to sleep then

I said yeah

Dirk said Bro I don't need go to sleep then as he come in

I said nah but go get ready and get your bag and mine lil dude

Dirk said why?

I said so I can get Dave ready and I will bring Dave's bag with me

Dirk said okay as he left

I said let's get you dress lil man

Dave said are you going to carry me? bro

I said yeah, I will and your bag

Dave said okay but what about my shades?

I said you can keep them on when we leave and get there

Dave said will you tell the teachers and Will and your friends?

I said yeah but I don't wear my shades though so don't be frighten to take your shades off in Will's house

Dave said okay Bro

I said I already text my boyfriend telling him you and Dirk might not take your shades off in front of him

Dave said do you think he might freak out about my eyes? Bro

I said no he won't I promise

Dave said what if someone tries takes them

I said just tell a teacher or me or Will if you want to

Dave said okay as I got him dressed

I said everything is going be okay lil man

Dave said I know but what if scared or frighten be people

I said I will be with you

Dave said I don't like crowding places

I said same here lil man that's why I ask my boyfriend for the private jet

Dave said are you scared to fly? Bro

I said yeah, I am

Dave said I never been on airplane

I said lil dude told me

Dave said can I bring my sword with me?

I said no

Dave said okay I won't then

I said no arguing or anything? Lil man as I pick him up then his bag

Dave said nah too tired

I said just go to sleep

Dave said I might on the jet

I said how didn't say jet

Dave said I know that but mum and dad used say it

I said okay

Dave said cool

I said yeah as we went out of his room

Dirk said bro it's 5am now

I said I know lil dude

Dave said can you drive? Bro

I said nah

Dirk said why is there a limo outside our door? Bro

I said I guess my boyfriend decide to surprised me

Dave said you mean us

I said okay

Dirk said wow as he ran to the limo

I said lil dude what yours and my bag?

Dirk said oh yeah

Dave said you will lose your head if wasn't attached to you Dirk

Dirk said I know I would

I said are going to help as I saw the door open of the limo

Dave said who is that? Bro

Will said hey Dash I thought I would surprise

Dirk shouted IT IS WILLIAM JASPER

I stutter w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here? W-Will

Will said i knew you need help so I decide to come and help you Dash as he come to us

I said okay

Dave said Bro

I said yeah lil man

Dave said why did you stutter for?

I said because I was surprise

Dave said okay

I said lil dude and lil man this is William Jasper

Dirk stutter s-sup as he hid behind me

Dave said sup

Will said which one is Dirk and which one is Dave?

I said this is Dave and one who is behind me is Dirk

Will said hey Dave and Dirk

Dave said you are Dill's twin bro

Will said yeah, I am

I said lil dude he won't hurt you as I look at him

Dave said he is shy Bro

I said I know

Will said hey Dirk as he kneels to Dirk's height

I said come on lil dude

Dave said Dirk where is lil cal?

Dirk whisper I need get him as he ran back in

I said sorry Will

Will said it's fine Dash as he stands up again

Dave said Will can you carry me please so Bro can carry Dirk?

Will said sure as he took Dave from me

I said I thought you was shy too? Lil man

Dave said I am if it loads of people

Will said you just remind me of me when I was a kid

Dave said cool

I said I forgot about that

Dave said Dirk Bro will carry you

I said lil dude you okay?

Dirk whisper okay as I pick him up

Will said Dash I got another surprise for you too

I said what is it

Will said look at the limo again

I said okay as I saw the door open again

Dave said shouted Dill JASPER

Dill said hey Dash as he come over to us

I said hey Dill

Will said this is Dave and that is Dirk

Dave said sup

Dill said hey Dave and Dirk

I said it's okay lil dude as dirk hides his face into my chest and hugs lil cal too

Dave said Dirk is shy

I said yeah, he is very shy

Dill said he reminds me of me when I was kid

Dave said I'm shy when they are loads of people

Dill said Will was look that too

I said we know he said that as I kissed Will on the cheeks

Dave said yucky

Dill said you right is yucky Dave

I said let's getting going

Will said why?

I said you got football match

Will said it's got council

I said why

Will said rest of the team got sick

I said cool

Dill said why don't you show us this town since I'm try find new place to film then our home town

I said I'm still getting used to it too

Dave said I can show you

I said Dave you can't walk on your own remember

Dave said I know but I can tell you where to go

Will said I will carry him while you carry Dirk

Dill said is Dirk go to talk?

I said I don't know

Dave said yeah, he will when he comfortable with you and Will

Dill said okay

I said Dill

Dill said yeah Dash as he laughs

Dave said can we do a photo?

Dill said sure

I said Dave do you mean all five of us or just you and Dill and Will and Dirk?

Dave said me and Dill and Dirk and Will

I said okay

Dave said Dirk

Dirk stutter y-yeah

Dave said do you want Will hold you and Dill can hold me or I can learn on you while Bro takes the picture

Dirk said you to lean on me

I said okay as I put him down

Dill said me and Will can sit next to you

Dave said Will put me down please

Will said okay as he did

I said are you four ready?

Dave said no as he leans on Dirk

Dirk said no as he puts his around Dave's waist

I said what about you two? Dill and Will

Will said yeah as he sat next Dirk

Dill said yeah as he sat next Dave

I said lil dude and lil man ready now?

Dave said yeah as one arm around Dirk and other arm around Dill

I said ready? as I stare at them

Dave said yeah

I said say shades on 3?

Dave said okay

So, I took the pictures after I count up to 3 and they all said shades and laughs

I said I done it

Dave said let me see Bro

I said sure this as I went to him and sat down and show them

Dirk said wow as he looks at me

Will said I love you Dash as he kissed me again

Dirk said yucky

Dave said yeah Bro stop kissing your boyfriend in front of us

I said nah, I won't as I ruffle both of their hair

Dill said William stop kissing Dash in front me

Will said okay I will try

Dirk said sup Dill

Dill said hey dirk

I said so I guess you are comfortable now in front of the Jasper twins

Dave said our friends calls us the Striders twins as he laughs

Dirk said yeah since I can hold Dave up

Will said so why don't you two show me and Dill around this town

Dirk said okay we will

I said lil man will you able to walk?

Dave said I can try since I'm leaning on Dirk

Dirk said you also leaning on Dill too

Dill said I don't mind since I'm used to it

Will said yeah

I said how about we put our bags in the limo first then we can show you two

Dave said can we go in the limo to our school first please? bro

Dirk said please bro

I said sure only if it is okay with Will and Dill

Dill said it's fine with me

Will said yeah, we can do whatever your lil bros want to do

I said cool

Dirk said come on dave as he helps Dave slowly to the limo

Dill said I guess they are close? D

I said yeah, they are

Will said just like we used to be Dill

Dill said yeah

I said I know as I picked up mine and Dirk and Dave's bag

Will said let us help you with those D

I said sure

Dill said yeah as he took Dave's bag

I said here Dirk's Will

Will said okay as he took it from me

I said thanks guys as we walk in to the limo

Dill said it's fine as he opens it open and we put the backs in

Will said yeah

I said what are those? Guys as I look I saw presents

Dill said we decide get your bros present

I said you didn't have too

Will said we know but you told me last week it was their birthday yesterday

I said yeah it was

Dill said you told Will Dave looks up to me

I said yeah, he does

Will said you told me Dirk says I'm his favourite football player

I said yeah

Dill said we decide get things what means things to us to give to them

I said wow guys and thanks

Will said it's fine

Dave shouted BRO YOU SHOULD COME SEE WHAT I FOUND FROM DILL AND WHAT DIRK FOUND FROM WILL

I shouted I WILL BE THE IN A MINUTE LIL MAN

Dill said I guess Dave found what I left him

Will said same here with Dirk

I said what did you get them?

Will said you will see D

Dill said yeah, let's go to them

I said okay as we went inside

Dave said look Bro I got red shades now

I said what do you say to Dill lil man

Dave said thanks Dill as he hugs Dill

Dill said it's fine Dave as he hugs Dave gentle

Dirk said thanks Will as he hugs him

Will said it's fine Dirk as he hugs him back

I said what did you get from him? Lil dude

Dirk said I got orange anime shades I thought you only could get black ones

I said cool

Dill said just tell where you school is

Dave said we told the driver when to go as we start to move

I said have you two ever be in a limo? Lil man and lil dude

Dave said no I haven't

Dirk said same here

I said okay

Dave said our friends going be jealously of us Dirk

Dirk said I know as they kept talking

Will said so Dash what happened to your dad and mum?

I said they both died last Monday Will

Will said sorry Dash

I said it's fine as I look at my lil bros

Dill said how did they died?

I said remember when we were watching the news and they said a woman died in a car crash

Dill said yeah

I said when they said her name I knew it was my mum but they said a man killed himself and two boys find their dad like it

Will said did you know it was your dad and your bros? Dash

I said no I didn't know till I got to my house

Dave said Bro

I said yeah lil man as I felt tears

Dave said why are crying for? as he hugs me

I said I was just telling Dill and Will about our parents lil man

Dave said I kept have nightmares about dad bro as he starts to cry

Dill said I'm sorry

Will said same here

I said it's okay guys

Dirk said Dave find our dad first so he gets upset as he hugs me and Dave

I said lil man it's fine as I hugs him

Dill said how old are you? Dave and Dirk

Dirk said we are 13

I said Dave you ok? as I look at him

Dirk said he won't talk while he is upset Bro

I said okay

Will said are we nearly at your school? Dirk

Dirk said yeah, we are here now

Dill said okay as he got out first

I said I will carry Dave as I pick him up and got out

Dirk said Bro can I go see John? as he got out

I said sure but quickly

Dirk said I will as he ran

Will said who is John? as he got out

I said Dirk's boyfriend

Roxy said hey Dashy as she come to us

I said hey Roxy this my boyfriend Will and his brother Dill

Roxy said hey Dilly and Willy

Dill said hey Roxy as he laughs

Will said hey Roxy

I said sorry

Will said it's fine Dashy

I said don't start

Roxy said why you hold Davey? Dashy

I said he is asleep

Roxy said okay I didn't believe Dirky when he said he come in a limo and he was going away

I said we are going

Roxy said I know as she left

Will said who is she? D

I said she is my cousin

Dill said okay

Dirk said see John and Vantas told you as he come to us with John and Karkat and other people

John said wow Dirk now

Karkat said whatever Strider

I said Dirk who are your friends?

Dirk said my friends' names are Tavros, Nepeta, Terezi and Aradia

I said okay

Dirk said you meant most of them on Sunday at John's house Bro

I said okay I couldn't remember their names okay

Dirk said Aradia this is my older bro Dash and Bro this Aradia

I said hey Aradia

Aradia said hey

Karkat said is Dave asleep? Dash

I said yeah, he is

Dirk said he probably tired

Will said hey

Dill said hey guys

Terezi said who said that?

Dirk said Terezi you are faces the wrong way as he turns her around

Terezi said whoops and thanks Dirk

Dirk said it's fine

I said this is Dill and Will guys

Dirk said Terezi is blind

Dill said so am I without my glasses as he took his glasses off

Terezi said cool

Tavros said hey

Will said what is your name?

Terezi said my name is Terezi

Nepeta said I'm Nepeta

Karkat said it's Karkat

Aradia said I'm Aradia

I said who next?

Tavros said I'm Tavros

Dirk said this is my boyfriend John as he kissed John

I said yucky

Dirk said you did twice in front of me with your boyfriend Bro as he kisses him again

I said I know

John said hey

Will said hey

Dill said so anyone got any questions as he puts his glasses on

Terezi said how along have you been blind for? Dill

Dill said all my life Terezi

Dirk said people ask them question and to my bro too

Will said yeah, don't forget ask Dash too

I said nah do forget ask me

Dirk said Bro how did you and Will get together

I said trust you lil dude

Dirk said I dare you say it

I said I will tell you when we at Will's house not now

Will said come on Dash

I said you tell them there William

Will said nah

Dirk said okay Bro

Karkat said how can you play football if you are deaf? Will

Dirk said he got hear aids and had special op make him hear

Will said yeah, that is true

I said how did you know that? Lil dude

Dirk said I read it somewhere but I wasn't sure either it was true or not

I said I know you do

Dirk said I know

Aradia said why you hold Dave for? Dash

I said he is asleep I didn't want leave him in the limo on his own

John said how long have you and Dash being going out? Will

Will said Dash

I said we been going out for 5 years as I grab Will's hand

Will said yeah as he holds my hand back

Dill said any more question before we go?

Dirk said yeah, come on guys

Nepeta said how old are you?

I said who? Nepeta

Nepeta said all 3 of you

Dirk said bro is 22 nearly 23

I said thanks lil dude

Dirk said your welcome Bro as he smirks at me

Will said me and Dill are 22

Tavros said are you and Dill twins?

Dill said yes, me and Will are twins

Dirk said we can go now since they got lessons

John said we know

Terezi said you don't need remind us Dirk

Dirk said I'm haven't got lesson

Tavros said see ya as he left with rest of them except Karkat

I said shouldn't you be go to lesson? Karkat

Karkat said yeah, I should as he left

Dirk said we can go now

I said okay

Dirk said where is Dill and Will? Bro

I said probably in the limo as we went

Dirk said okay as we went in

Dill said hey Dash and Dirk

I said hey Dill where is Will?

Dill said he talking to the Driver about something it

I said okay

Dirk said Bro I'm tired

I said go to sleep lil dude

Dirk said okay as he lays his head on my shoulder

I said where's lil cal? Lil dude as I put arm around him

Dirk said here as he hugs lil cal

I said okay

Dirk said me go to sleep now as he fell asleep on me

Will said who is Dirk holding? as he got in

I said it's lil cal as we drove off

Will said okay

I said why did you talk the driver? Will

Will said i was just see if he was okay

Dill said okay

I said who is driving? Will

Will whisper Mark is

I whisper okay

Dave said Bro as he woke up

I said yeah lil man

Dave said did we got to my school yet?

I said yeah, we did you was asleep

Dave said oh okay

I said go back sleep lil man as I look at him

Dave said nah I don't want as he looks at me

I said okay then don't

Dave said how old are you? Dill

Dill said I'm 22

Dave said where is it your birthday? Dill

Dill said 1st January

Dave said new year day?

Dill said yeah

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was in a limo with my bros and Dill and Will as we was going to South park Colorado but Dirk and Will was asleep in the limo

I said Bro how long have you been going out with William?

Bro said for 5 years lil man

Dill said Dash why are you wearing shades for?

Bro said I don't know as he took them off

Dill said are you going take your shades off? Dave

I said no I'm not take them off

Bro said he and Dirk gets headaches because their eyes are sensitive to light

Dill said okay

I said I don't like people seeing my eye colour either

Dill said why not?

Bro said because he thinks people going freak out and calls his names

I said they do call me names if they see my eyes

Dill said I won't I promise Dave

I said Bro

Bro said Dill won't make fun of you lil man

I said okay but my eyes are red though

Dill said wow really?

Bro said yeah, Dave's eyes are red so he likes wearing shades

Dill said it's fine

I said I can quickly take them off

Dill said you don't have too

I said bro can i? as I look at him

Bro said it's up to you lil man

I said yeah as I took them off

Bro said you got nice eyes Dave

I said thanks Bro as I look at dill

Dill said yeah, you have but I understand why you wear shades for

I said thanks Dill as I put them on

Bro said are you going try the reds one?

I said I did try them one but I want keep them for special occasion bro

Bro said okay lil man as he ruffles my hair

I said Bro don't do that as I hit him

Dill said you got told off by a 13 years old Dash

Bro said I know and no hitting me lil man

I said no messing my hair up Bro

Bro said okay lil man

I said Bro can you do my hair like I have it or do I need wake Dirk up

Bro said nah, I can do it as he did

Dill said so when is your birthday? Dave

I said 4th December

Dill said okay so who older out of you and Dirk?

I said Dirk is by 2 minute

Bro said isn't Will younger than you by 2 minutes? Dill

Dill said yeah, he is

I said you are the older twin like Dirk

Dill said yeah, I am

Will said what you a lot talking about? as he woke up

I said about us

Will said okay

Bro said did you have nice sleep?

Will said yeah, I did

I said Bro you are weird

Will said we know he is

Bro said you keep telling me that lil man

I said how long to we get to the airport Bro

Bro said I don't know lil man

Will said we will be there in 5 minutes Dave

I said okay as I look at Dirk

Bro said no waking him up lil man

I said how are you go to carry me and Dirk? bro

Bro said Will or Dill can carry you and I will carry Dirk

I said I want Will to carry me

Will said sure

I said I want sit on his lap now too bro

Bro said Will can he sit on your lap?

Will said sure as he picks and put me his lap

I said yeah as I poke my tongue out at bro

Bro said put that way lil dude

I said wrong twin Bro

Bro said lil man then

I said nah as I kept doing it

Bro said put it away or I will tickle you when you better lil man

I said nah

Dill said put your tongue or I will cut it off

I said no as I hid my face in Will's chest

Will said he is joking Dave

Bro said he won't touch you lil man

I said he will as I start to cry

Will said what's wrong? Dave

I said Bro

Bro said what is it? lil man

I whisper to Bro why did Dill say that for?

Bro whisper he was joking lil man since he used to say it to me

I whisper I don't like it when people say it since everyone always say it to me

Bro whisper it's okay lil man no one mean it I promise

I whisper okay

Will said is Dave ok? Dash

Bro said no he is just upset about what Dill said

Will said Dave dill don't mean it he won't hurt you if he does he have to deal with Dash and me as I could feel his hand rubbing down on my back

I said I can feel that

Bro said what can you feel? Lil man

I said I can feel Will's hand going up and down my back Bro

Will said what?

Bro said yesterday he couldn't feel his back and his legs

Will said oh okay as I kept does it

Bro said lil man can you feel your legs?

I said I don't know bro and why?

Bro said i am going poking them okay and tell me if you can

I said okay

Bro said cool as he starts poking my legs

I said I can't feel them still

Bro said can you move them? Lil man

I said I can try bro

Bro said okay just try lil man

Will said be careful when you do

I said okay as I starts to move my legs

Bro said does it hurts? Lil man

I said yeah, it's does a bit

Bro said maybe you can try walk

I said I can try walk when we are at the airport but I might need hold someone hand though

Bro said you can hold mine or Will's hand

I said okay

Dill said we are here as the limo stop and he got out

Bro said cool as he picks Dirk up

I said Bro Dirk Dropped Lil cal

Bro said thanks lil man as he picks lil cal up as he got

Will said go dave

I said okay as I got out and stand up on my own

Bro said you ok? lil man

I said yeah, I'm okay but it's hurts

Bro said hold Will's hand when he comes out since I got lil cal and Dirk

I said okay Bro

Will said so who's bag is who?

I said mine red and Dirk's orange

Bro said mine is black with orange and red spots on

I said I can carry mine

Bro said you don't have too

I said I know

Will said nah you don't need to carry them since they already on the jet

I said how?

Will said Pilots done it

Bro said Will can you hold Dave's hand please

Will said sure thing Dash as he holds my hand

I said thanks

Will said it's fine as we start walking to the jet

I said wow as I look at the jet

Will said have you ever seen one?

I said no

Will said okay

Bro said come on lil man as he gets on

I said we coming on Bro as I look at the stairs

Will said do you need help get up them?

I said no as I lets go of Will's hand and crawl up the stairs

Will said that's one way of doing as he follows me

Bro said lil man what you doing?

I said crawling up the stairs

Will said I did ask him if need helps but he said no as he got on

Bro said come on lil man get up

I said I need help bro

Bro said okay as he picks me up and put me next to Dirk

I said don't you need strap me and Dirk in? bro

Bro said yeah, I do as he does it and he sat next Will

Will said is this your first time? Dave

I said yeah and Dirks too

Will said cool as we start flying

I said everything like so small as I look of the window

Will said you ok? Dash

Bro said yeah, I'm fine as he looks at me and Dirk

I said what? bro

Bro said you okay? Lil man

I said yeah and everyone looks like ants

Bro said yeah, I guess they do

I said I can see my school

Will said cool

I said what the time? Bro

Bro said it's 12pm lil man

I said everyone will be at lunch

Will said yeah as he got up

I said where is Will go? Bro

Bro said probably get and drink lil man

I said I'm hungry and thirsty Bro

Bro said okay as he got up

I said can we take our belt off? Bro

Bro said you can if you want

I said okay I didn't know

Bro said do you want me see if they got apple juice? Lil man

I said yeah please Bro

Bro said okay don't wake up Dirk

I said won't bro

Dirk said Bro

Bro said yeah, lil dude

Dirk said Where are we bro

I said on the Will's Jet Dirk

Dirk said okay and can you see they got Orange soda or Juice please

Bro said sure thing as he left

Dirk said how did I get here? Dave

I said bro carried you and lil cal

Dirk said okay

I said you ok? Dirk

Dirk said I feel sick

I said do you feel like you want be sick? Dirk

Dirk said yeah, I do

I said we will tell Bro or Will when one of the come back

Dirk said okay I don't like this feeling Dave

I said I know Dirk as I holds his hand

Dirk said I glad you are here

I said it's fine as I rubs his hand

Will said you two okay? as he come to us

I said Dirk feel sick and he feels like he wants to be sick too

Will said it is the true? Dirk

Dirk said yeah

Will said are you scared? Dirk

Dirk said yeah, I am scared as he hugs me and lil cal

I said Dirk do you want sit next to bro and Will can sit next to me?

Dirk said no

I said okay

Will said I will get your bro now as he left

Dirk said I'm scared Dave

I said sh, it's fine Dirk I'm here and bro will be here too

Dirk said I want to be sick Dave

I said okay try not to be since I don't know where anything Dirk

Bro said Dirk you ok? as he come to us

Dirk said I want be sick Bro

Bro said okay

I said Bro don't you have bag or bowl somewhere he can be sick?

Bro said yeah, William is getting bowl or something like that

I said okay and did you get apple juice? Bro

Bro said sorry lil man they don't have apple juice then only got water or soda and I didn't know what soda you drink

I said okay

Bro said so I just got both water as he gave me a bottle of water

I said thanks as I took and drank it

Bro said lil dude sip of this as he gave dirk it

Dirk said okay as he sips on his water

Will said here a bowl Dirk as he came to us and gave dirk a bowl

Dirk said thanks as he took it and start to be sick in it too

Bro said keep sipping the water lil dude

I said Dirk everything is going being okay as I starts rubbing his back

Will said does he get travel sick? Dave

I said no, he doesn't why?

Bro said why did you ask? Will

Will said I was just wondering since Dill does

I said where is dill?

Will said he is in his room on here where everything is dark

I said okay

Bro said maybe it can help Dirk

Dirk said no I want to stay with you and Dave Bro

Bro said okay

Will said Dash we better sit back down as he sat down

Bro said okay as he sat near Dirk as he put his belt on

Dirk said Bro can I hold your hand? as he reaches his hand out to bro's hand

Bro said sure lil dude as bro reach his hand to dirk's hand

Dirk said thanks bro as he holds bro hand

I said Dirk you okay?

Dirk said I will be when we are on the ground

I said okay

Dirk said can you keep rubbing my back please dave if doesn't hurt you

I said sure as I kept rubbing his back

Dirk said thanks

I said it's fine

Bro said we will be on the ground soon as he went back talking to William

Dirk said I don't like flying

I said maybe you just get travel sick on planes and that

Dirk said maybe as he kept being sick

I said keep sipping water Dirk

Dirk said okay as he kept sipping the water every time he be sick

I said Bro are we nearly on the ground yet?

Bro said yeah, we are on the ground now as we landing

I said okay

Dirk said I don't feel sick anymore

I said that's good as I start throwing up in Dirk's bowl

Dirk said Bro

Bro said yeah lil dude

Dirk said Dave is being sick now

Bro said lil man you ok?

I said yeah, I don't know what happened there

Will said you can go see him now dash

Bro said okay as he come to and sat in front me

I said bro what going on? as I look at him

Bro said you probably just drunk you water too quick or something

I said I still feel sick though bro

Bro said just keep sip on the water and we can get off

Will said Dash do they need coats or jacket to keep them warm

Bro said yeah, they do

I said why do you have coat on? Will

Will said it's cold in south park Dave

I said okay

Dirk said you ok? dave as he looks at me

I said nah

Dirk said okay as he got up and went to William

Will said here dirk as he gave a coat and hat and gloves and scarf to dirk

Dirk said thanks as he puts all of it on

Bro said Will can you pass me coat and that for lil man

Will said here Dash as he gave him it

Bro said thanks as he put a coat on me

I said what is that?

Bro said what is what? lil man as he put hat and scarf and gloves on me

I said the white stuff outside

Will said that's snow Dave

I said okay

Dirk said we never see snow before as he got off

Will said wait up Dirk as he got off

Bro said do you feel any better? Lil man as he put coat and gloves and hat and scarfs on himself

I said no i might do when we outside

Bro said okay as he helps me up and walk to

I said thanks bro as we got off

Dirk said I got you Will

Will said no fair lil dude as he chases Dirk with something in his hand

Bro said William and lil dude Be careful

Will said I know Dash

Dirk said okay

I said what is that in William's hand? Bro

Bro said that's snowball lil man

I said okay

Bro said how feeling now?

I said I still feel sick and want be sick too

Bro said okay lil man

Dill said sorry for earlier Dave

I said it's fine Dill

Also, sudden I was being sick now stop and my stomach hurts too and I thought to myself I might be homesick

Bro said lil man you ok?

I said my stomachs hurts bro

Dill said let's get them back to Will's Dash

Bro said yeah

Dill said I will go tell them now as he left

I said Bro

Bro said we are going to Will's now

I said okay

Bro said everything is going be okay lil man as he picks me up

I said thanks Bro

Bro said it's okay lil man just try and relax as we went to Dirk

Dirk said put me down William

Will said nah

Dirk said Bro help me

Bro said William why are you holding lil dude for?

Will said he was going into the road so I decide to pick him up before he does

Bro said Lil dude don't try go in the road

Dirk said okay I won't but tell him put me down

Will said I will when Dill gets here with the car

I said we not going into limo?

Will said maybe

I said okay

Dirk said you so annoying William

Will said I know lil dude

Dirk said only my older bro can call me that

Will said whatever lil dude

I said bro I feel like I'm going be sick again

Bro said okay as he put me down and holds me

I was throwing up again and I hate it everything hurts and feels I wouldn't able to stop

 **(south park Colorado)**

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in my bro's hometown with him and Dave and his Boyfriend William and William's bro Dill and dave was being sick

I said put me down so I can be with Dave William

Will said okay as he puts me down

I said thanks as I went to my bro and Dave

Bro said lil man you ok?

Dave said it's hurts bro everything hurts and its feel like I can't stop being sick either

I said Bro is Dave going be okay? as I look at dave

Bro said I don't know lil dude

Will said Dill's here with the car as he come to us

Bro said okay will as he helps Dave to walk to the car

I said yeah as i walk with them

Will said does Dave want sit in the front? Dash

Bro said lil man do you want sit in the front?

Dave said no

Will said okay as he got in the front

Bro said lil dude get in and crawl to the other side

I said okay as I got in and crawl till I was behind Dill

Bro said lil man hold on to the door

Dave said okay as he did

Bro said good as he got in and sat in the middle

Dave said bro don't feel well

Bro said I know as he leans across to help dave in

Dave said thanks as he got in and bro sat up again

Bro said it's fine as he leans over Dave and shut the door

I said I'm already to buckle in Bro

Bro said okay lil dude as he buckles himself and Dave in

Will said are we ready now

Bro said yeah

Dill said there are bags by your feet Will as he starts to drive

Will said is this for Dirk and Dave? Dill

Dill said yeah, it is

Will said here dash as he turns around gave a bag to Bro

Bro said thanks Guys as he took it

I said I don't need one

Bro said here lil man as he gave it to Dave

Dave said thanks as he holds and opens it in front of him

Bro said it's okay

I said how big is your house? Will

Will said you will see lil dude

I said don't call me that William

Will said I will call you what I want lil Dude

I said Bro tell him

Bro said nope lil dude

I said he is mean

Will said I heard that

I said you meant to

Bro said lil man are you ok

Dave said how long till we get to yours? Will

Will said not that long lil man

Dave said okay as he starts to be sick again

Bro said it's going be okay

I said I'm going to throw a snowball at you Will when we are out of the car

Will said I guess you want a snowball fight lil d

I said yeah, I do Will

Will said cool

I said yeah but try not knocked my shades off

Will said I won't aim for your head lil dude

Bro said are we there yet? Will

Will said we are nearly at mine and why? D

Bro said lil man is getting worse so I want to get him into yours

Will said okay we will be there in 30 seconds or less

Bro said okay

I said Bro what is wrong with Dave? as I look at him

Bro said I don't know lil dude

Dill said we are here dash as he stops the car

I said wow this is big house as I got out of the car

Will said I know it is as he got out and stand next to me

I said Bro need help?

Bro said yeah lil dude

I said okay as I around the car and open the door

Bro said can help dave out of the car and hold him till I get out

I said sure as I help Dave out and hold him waiting for bro

Dave said everything hurts as he throws up again

I said I know Dave

Bro said it's okay lil man as he got out and hold dave

I said i am going throw at snowball at your boyfriend now bro as I made a snowball and throw at Will

Will said you little rascal as he made a snowball and throw at me but it missed me

Bro said Will you got me not lil dude

I said sorry Bro

Will said sorry Dash

I said William can't get me as I ran towards the door

Will said that is it lil dude as he came and pick me up

I said put me down

Bro said lil man you going be okay as he walks with dave

Dill said William put Dirk down now and help me with the bags

Will said you lucky Dirk as he put me down

I said I will help as I ran to Dill

Dill said here take this bag just put it by the front door

I said okay as I took my bag and went to Bro and Dave when they were at the door

Bro said thanks for helping them lil dude

I said it's fine since you are looking after dave

Bro said I know

I said bro where is lil cal?

Will said I got him Dirk as he come with lil cal and Bro's bag

I said thanks as I took lil cal off him and hug lil cal

Will said it's fine

Bro said William can you open the door so I can lil man in

Will said sure as he did

Bro said thanks as he leads dave in

I said wow as I drag my bag and lil cal in

Will said I glad be home now as he come in

Dill said you not normal Will as he come in

Will said I know

Bro said where will Dave and Dirk staying?

Will said I will show as he leads the way

I said how many rooms to you have? as we followed

Will said I don't know too many count

Bro said maybe lil dude you can count them when you bored

I said I will count

Will said here Dave's room Dash

I said wow big room as I went in

Bro said come on lil man let's put you to bed as he come in with Dave and Will

Will said yeah, I know as he put Dave's bag down

Dave said Bro can you stay with me please

Bro said sure thing

I said why will I been stay William

Will said you can stay in here with your bros or have your own room

I said my own room please but not too far away from my bros

Will said then follow me your lil prince

I said yeah as we went out

Will said so who is older out of you and Dave? lil dude

I said I'm by 2 minutes so what about you?

Will said Dill is older than me by 2 minutes

I said so you are the younger twin like Dave is?

Will said yeah, I am

I said cool

Will said here your room lil dude as he went in

I said wow as I went in

Will said I guess you are impressed

I said yeah, I am as I put my bag down on the floor and lil cal on the bed

Will said you will be going to school when your bro went when he moved here

I said how did you meant my bro?

Will said I was walking somewhere and I saw your bro on the street look for something I think

I said okay

Will said I went to him and ask him what was he looking for and he said he was looking for somewhere to keep warm and get something eat and that

I said okay

Will said i told him come with me to my house to meet my family and that

I said was he shy?

Will said yeah, he was shy and he wouldn't take his shades off for a long time till he got comfortable with me

I said how did you act when you saw his eyes for the first time?

Will said I was shocked and surprise but I didn't freak out

I said did you freak out at all?

Will said nah, I think he is eyes are cool and beautiful too

I said okay

Will said you can take your shades if you want to show me your eyes when you are comfortable with me

I said my eyes are sensitive to light so I get headaches

Will said I know your bro told me

I said okay

Will said that's why I made this room and Dave's room with dim lights so you don't have to wear shades all the time

I said okay as I took my shades off but look at the floor

Will said you can look at me I won't freak out or anything

I said okay as I look at him

Will said wow your eyes amber/orange colour as he looks at me

I said yeah and this lights remind of home since all light at my house are like this

Will said I know so have Dave got the same colour eyes as you?

I said no he got different eye colour than me as I put my shades on

Will said let's get something to eat and see your bros too

I said okay I'm going beat you as I ran out of the room

Will said be careful lil dude as he come out

I said stop calling me that

Will said nah as he ruffles my hair

I said don't do that either as I run a hand though my hair

Will said I always do it

I said do you do it to bro too?

Will said who is bro?

I said Dash

Will said yeah, I do when he lays or sit down

I said okay as we got Dave's room

Will said just don't get lose this house lil dude

I said my name is Dirk to you William

Will said I will call what I want to call Dirk

I said you so annoying as I went in Dave's room

Bro said what is he doing now? lil dude

I said he keeps calling me lil dude and I don't want him too Bro as I went to him

Bro said you will get use to him lil dude

I said how is Dave doing? bro as I sat on the bed

Bro said he is doing okay as he just fell asleep

I said okay

Bro said where is William? Lil dude

I said he was right behind me

Will said I'm here as he come in

Bro said okay

Will said how lil man doing? Dash as he come to us and sat down next to Bro

Bro said he is just fell asleep so I guess he is okay

Will said I can get something for him with lil dude

I said Bro tell him do stop it

Bro said do you want to go with Will? Lil dude

I said no I want to stay here with Dave and you

Will said okay

Bro said I will come with you Will

I said what is Dave wakes up Bro?

Bro said you stay here and tell him I will be back

Will said no Dash you stay here in case lil man needs you just give me a list what he is likes

I said here Will as I gave him a list

Bro said when did you do that? Lil dude

I said yesterday when you told me go to my room so I made list for you what me and Dave likes and don't like

Will said thanks as he took and left

Bro said okay lil dude

I said when will Dave get better? Bro

Bro said I don't know lil dude as he plays with Dave's hair

I said why are you doing that for? bro

Bro said lil man asked me do it before he fell asleep

I said where is his shades? Bro

Bro said in my hand lil dude

I said did Dave ask you to take them off?

Bro said no he took the them off and gave them to me to hold

I said okay

Dave said no don't do it as he was crying his sleep

Bro said sh, lil man it's okay nothing is happened it's just dream as bro runs hand though Dave's hair

I said Bro why is Dave crying for?

Bro said he keeps doing it since he said he keeps have nightmares about dad

I said okay as I hold Dave's hand

Bro said has he have done this before? Lil dude

I said yeah, he used do it all the time but he stops when we were 7 years' old

Bro said okay

I said yeah as I rubs Dave's hands

Dave said Dirk? as he woke up

I said yeah, I'm here Dave just go back to sleep

Dave said no I don't want to

Bro said how you feeling? Lil man as he puts Dave's shades on

Dave said bit better now I don't feel like I want be sick but I still feel sick Bro

Bro said okay that's good

I said yeah, it is

Dave said is this where I will be staying? Bro

Bro said yeah, it is lil man

Dave said okay

I said Will gone get something for you

Dave said okay

Bro said so how you doing? lil dude

I said I'm okay

Will said here dave as he come in

I said what's that?

Will said it's fresh apple juice and soup

Dave said thanks as he sat up

I said where's my drink William

Will said here you fresh orange juice

I said thanks as I took it from him

Will said it's fine

Bro said need help? Lil man

Dave said no I don't as he took apple juice and the soup off Will

Bro said okay

Dave said thanks Will

Will said it's fine lil man

Dave said yeah as he starts eating his soup and drink apple juice

Will said you don't me call you lil man? Dave

Dave said no I don't

Bro said lil man isn't like lil dude

I said Bro only like when you call me lil dude no one else

Bro said okay

Will said how you feeling? Lil man

Dave said I'm feel bit better since I don't want be sick anymore but still feel sick

Will said I'm glad you are feeling better as he sat next to Bro

Bro said so I am as he holds Will's hand

Dave said same here as he kept eating his soup

I said Bro I'm hungry

Bro said okay

Will said Dill being come soon with food for us

I said okay

Bro said cool

Dave said I don't want no more soup Bro

Bro said it's okay less you at nearly half of it lil man

I said I will finish it off as I took the soup of Dave and starts to eat

Will said how was the soup? Lil man

Dave said it's was okay but bit too much for me at the minute

Will said good

I said it's yummy as I kept eating

Bro said slowly Dirk

I said sorry bro as I slowly do to eat it

Will said I remember you ate too fast Dash

Dave said how did you two get together? Bro

Bro said I will tell you two one day but not today

Will said yeah

Dill said I'm here with food if you a lot hungry as he come in and sat down on the bed

I said yeah, I am as I took a sandwich and starts to eat

Bro said thanks Dill as he took another sandwich and starts to eat

Will said thanks for doing that for them Dill

Dill said it's fine

Bro said slow down Dirk

I said you slow down too Bro

Will said Dash practice what you say since Dirk is only copying you

Bro said sh, William as he finish

I said yeah Bro you tell me to slow down than you eat fast

Bro said lil dude don't copy me

Dill said you two finish?

I said yeah and thanks

Bro said yeah

Dill said good as he took plates and left

Will said Dash is Dave go to school tomorrow?

Bro said no he is not

Dave said Bro

Bro said yeah lil man

Dave said I want take my shades off but not in front of William

Will said Dave I won't freak out or make fun of you

I said he won't since I show him my eyes

Dave said Bro is that true?

Bro said yeah, it's true William won't freak out

Dave said okay but what about the lights

Will said this room and Dirk's room are dim lights since I make I had two rooms with dim lights

Dave said okay as he took his shades off

Bro said see Dave

Dave said I know as he looks at bro

Will said you got red eyes lil man

Dave said yeah

Bro said he got my dad eyes and Dirk got my mum eyes

Will said you had mixed of them dash

Bro said yeah

Dave said can we make lights any dimer? Will

Will said no we can't

I said what's wrong? dave as I took my shades off

Dave said the lights are still hurting my eyes

Bro said put your shades back on lil man

Dave said okay as he did

Bro said Will can we do anything to this room make more dimer for him?

Will said no we can't Dash

Dave said Bro my head hurts

Bro said just keep your shades on or closes your eyes

Dave said okay, I will

I said dave gets worse headaches than me

 **No one point of view from Wednesday 3** **rd** **December 2016 – Friday 23** **rd** **December 2016**

 **Dirk, Dave and Bro have been in south park Colorado for couples of weeks now so Dirk and Dave been going to school makes new friends but they still missed the friends from their home town but they still have fun especially when they had snowball fight with each other and their Bro, Will, Dill and their new friends people asked them why they wear shades for but no one of them said why and William had Christmas and celebrate Dash's birthday too with all their friends and Dirk and Dave's new friends too and they went Christmas shopping too to buy things for each other and something for Dash's Birthday too**

 **Saturday 24** **th** **December 2016 (Dash's 23** **rd** **birthday/Christmas eve)**

 **Bro (Dash) p.o.v**

I was in William and my room just laying on bed on my room since it's was my birthday also Christmas eve too so I just thought about everything since this will be my first birthday with Dirk and Dave in my hometown South Park Colorado till I saw the door open

Dave said happy birthday bro as he come in and jumps on me

I said thanks lil man but no jumping on me

Dave said I want too though

I said where's lil dude and Will? Lil man

Dave said Dirk is still asleep and Will I don't know where he is Bro

I said okay lil man how did you find this room? Lil man

Dave said so what do you want to? Bro

I said I want to spend time with my lil bros and Will lil man

Dave said can we have snowball fight? Bro

I said sure we can lil man

Dave said yeah as he hugs me

I said where's your shades? Lil man

Dave said I forgot put them on since I got excited to jump on you Bro

I said go put your shades on lil man

Dave said I will not yet

I said why not?

Dave said close your eyes Bro

I said why? lil man

Dave said bro as he puts his hand over my eyes

I said hey lil man

Dave said Will and Dirk you can come in now

I said take your hands away from my eyes lil man

Dave said nah not yet

I said William and Dirk help me out here?

Will said Dash we will in a minute

I said fine as I felt something on my lap

Dirk said happy birthday Bro as he hugs me

I said thanks lil dude now get lil man remover his hands from my eyes

Dave said I am going move them now Bro as he did

I said wow thanks guys

Will said don't thanks me Dash

I said thanks lil man and lil dude

Dirk said I don't thank me with either Bro

I said lil man was this your idea?

Dave said yeah, it was but Dirk and Will help me though

Dirk said bro eat your breakfast before it gets cold Bro

I said okay lil dude as I did

Will said I just watch lil man and Dirk to everything

I said lil man and lil dude you are the best lil bros I could ask for and William you are the best boyfriend

Dave said we know me and Dirk are the best lil bros

Dirk said yeah Bro as they high five each other

Will said it's fine dash as he left

I said where he is going?

Dirk said it's surprise Bro

I said what surprise? Lil dude

Dave said didn't you know about this? Bro

I said no this is surprise to me too

Dave said we got more surprises for you Bro

I said tell me?

Dirk said no Bro as he left

I said lil man?

Dave said no Bro

I said okay so aren't you going to help them? Lil man

Dave said I'm helping them by keeping you busy Bro

I said okay so nothing hurts or anything? Lil man

Dave said no worry about me today or tomorrow Bro

I said no promise lil man

Dave said promise me no worry about me today since it's your birthday bro

I said I promise I will try not to worry about you lil man

Dave said good since William can worry about me for today if I'm pain or it hurts to move

I said okay so you okay?

Dave said yeah, I'm fine bro everything is good with me since nothing hurts me

I said can you put on some shades now please lil man

Dave said okay as he grabs mine shades and put them on

I said hey those are my shades lil man

Dave said you told me put some shades on you didn't say whose shades though

I said okay lil man don't get smart with me

Dave said I try not

I said you know it is also Christmas eve lil man

Dave said I know but we are celebrating your birthday bro all day then Christmas eve in the evening

I said cool

Dave said yeah, now finish your breakfast then get up and ready bro

I said okay lil bossy man as I finish my breakfast up

Dave said yeah

I said are you going get ready? lil man

Dave said I will after your second surprise bro

I said okay so you going to sit there and stare at me while get ready?

Dave said yeah I am

I said okay as I got up and ready

Dave said Bro

I said yeah

Dave said why do you have a scar on your back for?

I said lil man doesn't matter as I put my shirt on quickly

Dave said Bro please as he sounds like he was going to cry

I said I will tell you and lil dude one day lil man about it but I don't want talking about it as I look at him

Dave said okay Bro sorry

I said it's fine lil man as I hug him

Dave said can we get my shades from my room first since your shades keeps falling off me

I said sure lil man as we left my room toward lil man's room

Dave said are you happy? Bro

I said yeah, I'm happy since I got my lil bros with me on my birthday again

Dave said what do you normally do on your birthday? Bro

I said i didn't do anything for my birthday lil man

Dave said did do anything for your birthday before you left us

I said no I didn't lil man

Dave said why? bro

I said because mum and dad was busy looking after you and dirk

Dave said why didn't do anything when you left?

I said because I felt sad and I didn't won't celebrate it lil man

Dave said why did you felt sad? Bro

I said because I missed you, Dirk, mum and even dad as we went in his room

Dave said wow but you happy or are you still sad? Bro as he got his shades on after he took mine off him

I said I'm happy but also sad lil man

Dave said why are you sad for? bro

I said I miss mum and dad but I got my lil bros with me though

Dave said I'm sorry bro as he hugs me

I said no need be sorry lil man as I hug him

Dave said okay Bro

I said are the shades what you got from Dill? Lil man

Dave said yeah Bro

I said I guess you happy now you got red pair of shades

Dave said yeah, I am

I said do I need close my eyes?

Dave said I don't know bro

I said okay

Dirk said they you two are

Dave said sorry I had get my shades since bro's shades get falling of me

Dirk said okay

I said so now what?

Dirk said close your eyes bro and hold mine and Dave's hand

I said okay as I grab both of their hand and close my eyes

Dave said don't be scared bro

I said I trusting you two make sure I don't get hurt

Dirk said you won't bro

Dave said yeah and we going out of my room now

I said okay as we did

Dirk said Bro no peeking

I said I'm not peeking lil dude

Dave said good

I said okay as we stop

Dirk said William can he open his eyes yet?

I said why did we stop for?

Dave said because we are at your surprise bro

I said okay as I felt someone kissing me

Will said happy birthday Dash and you can open your eyes

I said okay as I did

Dave said do you like it? bro

I said who is it? as I saw a golden laboured puppy

Will said it's yours Dash

I said how did you keep this a secret?

Dave said it stay at Dill's house

Will said I went get him with Dirk after we gave your breakfast in bed

I said wow thanks guys as I starts cry

Dirk said Bro why are you crying for?

I said I just happy lil dude since I always wanted a dog

Dave said what you going name him? Bro

I said I don't know lil man

Dirk said Will give him the other present

I said what?

Dave said yeah, William

I said what

Will said here dash as he gave a present

I said you didn't have to

Dirk said open it

I said okay as I open it and it was books to with puppy names in

Dave said are you going to cry again? Bro

I said Thanks William as I kissed him

Will said I glad you like your present

Dave said Dirk come on we need get our presents for Bro

Dirk said oh yeah as he left with Dave

I said William do you want they got me?

Will said no I don't since they went with Dill not me

I said okay

Will said I tried get out of them and Dill but no luck

I said I know Dave didn't say anything who he told me I had loads surprise today and we was going celebrate my birthday all day then Christmas eve in the evening

Will said yeah, we are as he kissed me on the cheek

Dave said here bro as he come to me and gave me a present

I said can i open it? lil man

Dave said no you have wait till Dirk gets back Bro

I said fine as the puppy come to me

Will said you know you can pick him up

I said I know

Dirk said here Bro as he come to me and gave me present

I said I wondering what this is

Dave said you can open them now

I said okay as I did and I saw dog toys from dave and dog food from dirk

Will said don't cry again

I said thanks lil dude and lil man as I gave them both a hug

Dave said we still one more present for you from me and Dirk

Dirk said yeah coming on dave as they left again

Will said I know that got dog toy and food

I said you lied to me?

Will said I forgot they get that for you but the other thing I don't know about it I promise

I said okay

Dave said come on dirk

Dirk said okay as they came in with big present

I said is that for me? lil man and dude

Dirk said yeah as they come over to me

Dave said yeah bro as they put in front me

I said you didn't have to

Will said open it Dash

I said okay I will as I did and it was big picture of me and them and mum and dad

Will said you ok? dash

I said yeah as i start cry while hugging Dave and Dirk

Dirk said sorry bro as he hugs me back

Dave said sorry bro as he hugs me back too

I said where did you get that picture from?

Dave said we find it in your room where you go so we decide make it bigger for you

I said you know I was planning make that bigger

Dirk said you don't need now Bro

I said I know so any more surprises?

Dave said no I don't think they is

Dirk said same here

Will said yeah, I have got surprise for you Dash but we need go outside for it

I said William

Will said sorry Dash

Dave said let's get ready Dirk

Dirk said yeah, wait for us as they left

Will shouted WE WILL WAIT FOR YOU

I said what should we name the puppy? William

Will said what about Derek

I said nah

Will said Cal?

I said what about Hal

Will said yeah call him over to you

I said Hal come here as he did come to me

Will said that's prefect name for him

I said thanks William as I kiss him and Hal licks me

Will said I think he likes you Dash as he starts to pets Hal

Dave said I'm ready as he come over to me

I said where's dirk? lil man

Dave said he coming bro

I said okay

Dave said have you name the puppy yet?

I said yeah, his name is Hal

Dave said no as he starts to cry

I said lil man what's wrong?

Dirk said why is Dave is crying for? bro as he come over to me and hugs Dave

Will said your bro name the puppy Hal and Dave said no

Dirk said oh okay

I said lil dude did I upset dave again?

Dirk said Dave had a cat or dog or fish and he name it Hal but when we came home once

I said what happened to him

Dirk said dad killed him in front of us

I said sorry lil man I won't call him Hal if it is upset you

Will said Dave?

Dirk said he won't talk when he like this

I said he is okay? lil dude

Dirk said it's okay Dave

I said lil man as I kneeled in front of him

Dirk said Will can you help me carry something from my room?

Will said sure as they left

I said lil man please look at me

Dave said okay as he look at me

I said do you want me to change the puppy name? lil man

Dave said no don't do that and I'm sorry Bro as he hugs me

I said it's fine lil man I didn't mean to upset you as I hug him back

Dave said where did Dirk go? Bro

I said he asked William help bring something from his room

Dave said he lied to you and William since he know if he when I upset I won't talk so he decide to leave the room with Willaim

I said okay

Dave said are you mad at him? Bro

I said no I am not mad at lil dude

Dave said okay

I said do you want go and see my surprise what I got from William

Dave said yeah but can you carry me please?

I said sure lil man as I stand up and pick him up

Dirk said you ok? Dave as he come in with William

Dave said yeah, I'm fine

Will said now can we go outside so I can give Dash his present from

I said yeah, we can

Dirk said William can you carry me please

Will said sure Dirk as he picks Dirk up

I said I guess you both comfortable with William or Dill picking you up now?

Dave said yeah

Dirk said same here

Will said let's go

I said do I need close my eyes? Will

Will said no since you carry lil man

Dave said yeah bro

Will said let's go

Dirk said yeah

I said okay as we went outside

Dave said where is Bro's present from you William

Will said look in front of you Dash and lil man and Dirk

I said what is this William as I look at him then the present

Will said actually it's for you and your bros too Dash

Dave said it's a tree house

Dirk said yeah bro

I said thanks William you didn't have too

Will said it's fine but I was going to this tomorrow

Dave said so it is early Christmas present? William

Will said yeah

Dirk said William put me down please

Will said sure thing as he put Dirk down

Dirk said I'm going inside as he ran to the tree house

I said do you want go see it? lil man

Dave said no

Will said you ok? lil man

Dave said no

I said what's wrong? lil man

Dave whisper my legs are hurting me and it hurts to walk Bro

I said we all see the inside together

Will said Dash what's wrong with Dave?

I whisper his legs hurting him and it hurts him to walk

Will whisper okay

I said yeah

Dave said Bro can you carry me inside to look at it

I said sure

Will said there's stairs over there but I also put ladder

I said thanks as I kissed him

Dave said thanks William as he kissed William's cheek

I said hey that's my boyfriend lil man

Dave said I know but he is my bro too

Will said Dash you know it wasn't nothing

I said I know

So, rest of the day they celebrate Dash's birthday till about 6pm then they celebrate Christmas eve and that so they all have fun

 **Sunday 25** **th** **December 2016 (Christmas day)**

 **Dave's p.o.v**

It is Christmas day and I was in my room with my bro since he stays in my room with me in case I need something or go to bathroom since my legs were and still are hurting me and it hurts to walk and bro was awake too

I said Merry Christmas Bro as I hug him

Bro said Merry Christmas lil man as he hugs me back

I said do you think William and Dirk be awake yet?

Bro said I don't know lil man

I said okay

Bro said how are feeling? Lil man

I said I'm okay but my legs still hurt and it's still hurts to walk too

Bro said I will carry you to the living room as he picks me up

I said thanks Bro as we went out of my room

Bro said it's fine lil man

I said Bro

Bro said yeah

I said did you had good birthday yesterday? Bro

Bro said yeah, I did as we got in the living room William and Dirk was already there

Dirk said merry Christmas Dave and Bro

I said merry Christmas Dirk and William

Will said merry Christmas Dash as he kissed Bro

Dirk said no kissing in front us

Bro said merry Christmas William as he kissed him back

I said hey William I said merry Christmas to you

Will said merry Christmas lil man

Dirk said you ok? Dave

I said no my legs still hurting and it's hurts to walk

Bro said so Dirk and Dave what did you normally do today?

I said we open some presents then have breakfast then open more present then we just played what we got

Dirk said yeah, bro what about you and William

Bro said we normally just open all our presents then breakfast then relax till Will's family comes around

I said are they coming around today? Bro

Bro said are your family coming around today? William

Will said yeah, they are

I said okay

Dirk said can we open presents now? bro

Bro said sure

I said can we sit on the floor all of us please

Will said sure we can as he sat down

Dirk said who is going pass presents?

I said William is going to

Bro said look like you being Santa William as he laughs as he sat down and put me on his lap

I said bro I want sit next to you on the floor

Bro said okay as he put next to him on the floor

Dirk said I want sit next to Bro too as he moves closing to Bro

Will said hey I want sit next to Dash too

I said Bro my legs are really hurting me

Bro said you will be okay just try and relax for now as he hugs me

I said I will try as I hug him back

Will said look I found a present for Dave as he gave it to me

I said me and dirk normally open them together

Dirk said Dave open it

I said okay as I look who it from and it was from Bro so I open it

Bro said so do you like it? lil man

I said yeah thanks bro as I hug him

Dirk said what is it?

I said it's art stuff Dirk

Dirk said okay

William said I find one for Dirk

Dirk said yeah, it's from Bro as he open it

I said Bro what is it?

Bro said it is something dirk can build

I said cool

William said this one is for Dash as he gave it to bro

Bro said okay

I said Bro don't open it yet since William needs open his at the same time

Will said lucky I find mine lil man

Bro said ready William

Will said yeah

I said open it as they did

Bro said thanks lil man as he hugs me

Will said thanks lil man as he hugs me too

I said it's fine as I got them hats with their name on it

Dirk said you two open my gift together too

Will said it's another for me as he puts his in front his

Dirk said Will where's bro from me?

Will said here as he gave to bro

Dirk said you can open it now

Bro said okay as he and William open it

Will said thanks Dirk

Dirk said it's fine

Bro said thanks lil dude as he hugs Dirk

Dirk said it's fine bro as he hugs bro back

I said what is it?

Dirk said it's gloves and scarf with their name on it

I said oh yeah

Dirk said okay

I said Will where is dirk's present from me?

Dirk said Will where is Dave's present from me?

Will said here as he gave us them

Bro said do you open them together? Lil man

I said yeah, we do

Dirk said ready dave

I said yeah Dirk as we both open our present from each other

Dirk said thanks Dave as he hugs me since I got him shades with his names on

I said thank dirk as I hug him back

Bro said you got each other the same present but with your name on it

Dirk said we always do it every year bro

Bro said okay

I whisper Dirk remember we got present for bro and Will from us

Dirk whisper I know but it's at Dill's remember

I whisper okay

Will said what you two whisper about

I said me and Dirk have another present for you and Bro but you will get when Dill is here

Bro said okay

Will said here dave as he gave me present

I said what is it?

Bro said open it but it's from William

I said I can read Bro as I open it

Bro said okay

I said thanks William as I hug him

Will said it's fine little man

I said what is it?

Will said don't open the box yet lil man

I said I won't

Will said here Dirk just open but not the box as he gave it to dirk

Dirk said okay as he open it

Bro said can they open it?

Will said no they can't as he gave present to dash

I said open it

Will said just open the present but not the box yet

Bro said okay as he did

I said now can we open the box?

Dirk said yeah, can we?

Will said yes, now you can

I said okay as we all open the box and I saw a new phone then I look at Dirk and Bro they got the same but different colour

Dirk said thanks William as he hugs him

Bro said thanks William as he hugs him

I said thanks William as I hugs him too

Will said it's fine as he hugs us

I whisper Will when do you want me give you the ring for bro?

Will whisper I will tell you okay

I whisper okay

Bro said you two whisper about

Dirk said yeah

Will said nothing Dash

I said yeah

Bro said Will there should be another present under the tree for Dirk and Dave from us

Will said I know as he got it out

Bro said Dirk go sit next to Dave for a minute

Dirk said okay as he sat next me

I said that's a big present

Dirk said yeah Bro

Will said here you two as he put it front us

Dirk said ready

I said yeah as we both open it

Dirk said thanks Bro and William as he jumped on bro than William than start to run around

I said thanks Bro and William as I hug them

Bro said it's fine lil man and lil dude as he hugs me

Will said yeah as he hugs me to

Bro said Will you have got present under there for me

Will said I know as he got and open it

Bro said so do you like it?

Will said yeah, I do as he hugs and kissed him

Bro said cool as he done it back

I said what is it?

Bro said it's a watch with his name on it lil man

I said okay

Will said so who is ready for breakfast since there no more present under the tree

I said yeah, there is

Will said I know but they are for my family lil man

I said okay

Bro said when will lil dude stop running around

I said Bro you know Dirk will be on that all time I won't let me have a go

Will said don't worry Dave we got you one too but you will get yours till my family gets here

I said okay as I hug bro

Bro said what's wrong? lil man

I said my legs hurts

Will said do you want lay on the couch and watch tv

I said no, I want to sit on Bro's lap

Bro said okay lil man as he picks me up and put me on his lap

I said thanks bro

Will said I will go do breakfast

Dirk said I want to help

Will said come on there as they left

Bro said so are you happy want you got? Lil man

I said yeah, I am since me and Dirk got the same amount this year

Bro said what do you mean?

I said mum and dad used get dirk lot more than me so I used to get upset with them

Bro said so what is the present for me and William from you and lil dude? Lil man

I said not telling you Bro

Bro said come on lil man

I said nah

Bro said okay

I said Bro do I have to get dress than?

Bro said yeah, you do lil man

I said okay

Bro said why? lil man

I said because I'm normally just stay in my room till dinner time

Bro said why do you do that for? lil man

I said because dad used send me to my room since I always used hit and scream at dad

Bro said don't worry you won't sent to you to your room

I said bro can you help me set up my new phone please

Bro said why don't we wait to Dill is here since me and William useless setting things that's why we always ask Dill for help

I said okay, I will wait then

Bro said okay

I said Bro

Bro said yeah lil man

I said I need toilet

Bro said okay do you think can do it on your own

I said I can try as I stand up from bro's lap

Bro said you okay? as he stands up too

I said my legs hurting badly bro

Bro said okay as he picks me up and we went to the bathroom

I said thanks Bro

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in the kitchen help William make breakfast from me, Dave, Bro and him and it was Christmas day but I didn't feel sad this year like I normal too since Dave normally break something but he didn't yet and maybe he won't and I was thinking about my friends from my home town and my parents too

Will said you ok? Dirk

I said yeah, I was just thinking William

Will said about what? lil dude

I said about my friends from my home town and my mum and dad too

Will said okay do you normally see your friends today?

I said no, I don't

Will said okay

I said dave normally get sent to his room after breakfast

Will said why did lil man?

I said because he normally breaks something and hit scream at my dad so my dad always sent him to his room till dinner time

Will said don't think he will be doing that this year

I said I normally feel sad too but I don't

Will said why?

I said because my mum and dad used give more presents than Dave but this year we got same amount presents

Will said wow

I said William do you like want you got so far?

Will said yeah, I do lil dude and what about you

I said yeah, I do

Bro said you too be in here for ages? as he come in

I said Bro where's dave?

Bro said he is in living room watching tv since

Will said how is he doing? dash

Bro said he is okay but I might take him to the hospital tomorrow if his legs are still the same

Will said you know you could ask Karl's dad to look at him?

I said why? William

Bro said Karl's dad is a doctor that's why lil dude

I said okay

Will said Dash do you want to?

Bro said nah let's see how lil man doing tomorrow first

I said Dave legs have been hurting him for ages though

Will said how long for? dirk

I said um

Bro said lil dude please tell us as he kneels in front of me

I said it's been like nearly about 3 months

Bro said did mum and dad know? Lil dude

I said no as I look down

Will said Dirk why didn't your parents know for?

I said Dave didn't won't tell them but I did so he made me promise not to tell them as I hug my bro

Will said Dash I think you should get Karl's dad check him out

I said Bro am I in trouble because I didn't tell anyone?

Bro said no you not in trouble lil dude as he hugs me

I said okay

Will said Dash why don't you take dirk out of the kitchen and I will do the rest

Bro said okay come on lil dude

I said okay as we out to living room when dave was just lying there and watching tv

Dave said sup dirk

I said sup dave as I sit in front of him

Bro said you two stay here for minute since I'm going to help William as he left

Dave said is everything okay? dirk

I said yeah

Dave said Dirk what's wrong

I said I told Bro and William about how long your legs been hurting you

Dave said okay

I said aren't you mad at me? Dave as I look at him

Dave said no since I was going tell them

I said cool as I hug him

Dave said thanks as he hugs me back

I said it's fine

Dave said what is for breakfast?

I said like we normally have for breakfast

Dave said so we just help ourselves then

I said yeah, we do since you don't eat much anyway

Dave said I know that

I said so what are you watching?

Dave said I don't know since Bro put it on not me

I said okay

Bro said lil dude and lil man breakfast is ready as he come to us

I said okay as I got up

Dave said Bro

Bro said I know lil man as he picks dave up

I said let's go

Dave said yeah

Bro said okay as we all went to the dining room and sat at the table

I said I want sit next to William Bro

Bro said sure go knocked yourself out

I said okay as I sat down next

Will said so where I'm sitting as he come in

I said next to me William

William said okay as he sat next to me

Dave said I want sit opposite Dirk as bro put him down on the chair opposite me

I said yeah

Will said sit down Dash

Bro said okay as he sits next to Dave

Will said do you two pray or not?

I said no we don't

Will said good

Bro said yeah

I said can we start now?

Bro said yeah, you can lil dude

I said yeah as I start get things on plate like eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausages

Will said wow that's lots things for a lil dude as he got the same

I said I know

Bro said lil man?

Dave said huh

Bro said you okay? lil man

Dave said yeah as he just got pancakes on his plate

Will said you know you can more that lil man

I said he doesn't eat anything else

Will said like someone else who I know as he stares dash

Bro said stop staring at me William as he got pancakes

I said bro you don't like nothing else?

Bro said yeah, I don't like rest of it

I said okay as we starting eating but I notice Dave wasn't eating his

Will said so are you tell us what you got for us from you and Dave? dirk

I said no

Bro said I tried ask lil man but he said no to

I said Dave you ok? but no answer

Will said Dash is lil man okay since he hasn't touch his pancakes

Bro said lil dude is lil man always like this?

I said no, he normally finishes by now

Bro said Dave as he taps Dave

Dave said yeah

I said you okay?

Dave said yeah as he starts to eat his pancakes slowly

Bro said lil man tell us what's is wrong?

Dave said nothing is wrong

Will said Dash just leave him a long he is eating even it's slow

I said can I have some more please? bro

Will said go ahead lil dude

I said thanks as I did

Bro said lucky we don't have dinner till later

I said what time?

Will said normally about 3pm

I said okay since we normally have it at 1pm

Dave said I don't want no more Bro

Bro said lil man please eat some more

Dave said no I don't want too as he pushes his plate towards me

I said Dave just eat some more since dinner won't be till 3pm

Dave said no I don't want to

Will said Dave please eat some more as I stare at him

Dave shouted NO I DON'T WANT NO MORE

Bro said no shouting lil man

Dave said sorry but I don't want no more

Will said Dave come on just one more bite?

Dave said no I don't want too

I said he don't eat a lot anyway so don't force him as I grabs Dave's hand

Will said fine as he got up and left

I said Bro is William upset or angry?

Bro said I think he is bit of both but just leave him

I said okay

Dave said bro do I have to eat any more?

Bro said I want you to eat some more but if you don't then don't

Dave said okay

I said Dave why don't you want any more since you normally finish by now

Dave said I don't feel well

Bro said what's wrong? lil man

Dave said its hurts to move

I said what hurts?

Dave said my back is hurting me

Bro said lil man maybe just tell me next time

Dave said sorry as he looks at bro

I said do you want me get William? Bro

Bro said no you stay here with lil man and I will go get him as he got up and left

Dave said I'm hungry but it's hurts Dirk

I said is this why you pushed the plate to me?

Dave said yeah

I said okay wait to bro come back then he can feed you

Dave said okay

I said I knew something was wrong with you dave

Dave said how?

I said because you weren't eating since you

normally the first one who finishes first

Dave said okay as he just stares outside the window

Bro said you two okay? as he come and sat next to Dave

Dave said bro can you feed me please?

Bro said sure lil man as he starts to feed Dave like a baby

I said how is William?

Bro said he is fine since I told him about lil man

I said cool

Dave said I will say sorry to him for shouting

Bro said okay lil man

Will said Dash why are you feeding lil man? as come in and sat next to me

Bro said because it's hurts him to move

Will said okay

Dave said I'm sorry for shouting at you William

Will said it's fine lil man but next just tell us what's wrong

Dave said I will I promise

Bro said lil dude you knew something wrong with lil man didn't you

I said yeah, I did

Bro said okay

I said he might not eat his dinner either

Will said why not?

I said because he never does

Bro said lil man why don't you eat your dinner on Christmas?

Dave said because I don't like any of it so mum used make me soup

Bro said lil dude

I said yeah, it is true bro

Will said that's fine I will make sure Casey will make you soup

I said is that your sis? William

Will said yeah, remember since she was at the party mostly outside with you and rest of the kids except Dave

I said okay

Dave said where was i?

Bro said you was in your room with me or Will or Dill since you didn't feel well

Dave said did I met her?

Will said no you didn't lil man but you will today

Dave said okay

Bro said do you want any more lil man?

Dave said no thank you

Bro said okay

Will said Dash we should get ready since dill is coming over bit early there he normal does

I said okay can I get ready in Dave's room please

Bro said do whatever you normally do on Christmas day

Dave said I always help Dirk get ready for Christmas

I said yeah only because mum used moan about my hair said I need change my hair style like Dave

Bro said okay let's go as he picks Dave's up

Will said Dash I need to pick my sis up too since Dill doesn't have any room in his car since he got too many presents

Dave said presents for us?

Will said yeah lil man

Bro said okay go get her now and I will get the twins ready

Will said okay as he left

I said are you going always call us the twins now

Bro said not all the time lil dude as we left

Dave said we don't normally wear our shades either

I said yeah Bro

Bro said I want to you both wear your shades you can wear the what got today or any shades what are yours

Dave said I want wear my shades what Dirk got me Bro

Bro said okay

I said I want wear my shades what Dave got me Bro

Bro said lil dude go and get them there and they go get your clothes

I said I already put them in Dave's room what me and Dave normally wear today

Bro said okay so let's go get the shades first then we go to lil man's room

I said okay as we went into living room

Dave said Dirk can you pass my shades please

I said here dave as pick both pair of the shades up

Dave said thanks as he took them

Bro said come let's go both of you ready

I said okay as we left the living and went into dave room

Dave said you need get me dress Bro

Bro said I know lil man as he put dave on the bed

I said yeah and me Bro as I laugh

Bro said really lil dude

I said you need to my hair though bro

Dave said I want to do it

I said you sure you will be okay? dave

Dave said I can try if it hurts me too much then I will say I promise dirk

I said okay as I put my black trousers and white shirt with cool dude on Christmas

Bro said nice outfit lil dude

Dave said I got the same shirt since mum and dad always make us wear the same things

Bro said I know lil man as he put Dave's shirt and trousers same things as me

I said Dave I'm ready for you do my hair as I sat in front of the bed

Dave said okay as he does like his

Bro said will you two be okay while I get ready quickly

I said yeah

Dave said yeah, I will be since I got Dirk

Bro said lil man if anything starts to hurts or you don't feel well get lil dude get me

Dave said I will I promise Bro

I said okay bro

Bro said okay as he left

I said you okay? dave

Dave said yeah but I miss our friends from home though

I said so do I maybe we can ask bro if we can call them

Dave said nah we can do that tomorrow like we do but we should call Roxy and Rose since we normally see them

I said we can ask bro and tell him

Dave said done your hair Dirk

I said thanks dave

Dave said it's fine

I said do you need help do your hair

Dave said no as he starts do his own hair

I said so are you happy this year?

Dave said yeah, I am and what about you?

I said yeah, I am since I always used feel sad

Dave said why? dirk

I said because I used to get more presents than you from mum and dad I used hate it since I didn't think it was fair

Dave said I know Dirk as he hugs me

I said what this for?

Dave said we always hugs on Christmas when we get or after are ready in my room

I said yeah as I hug him back

Dave said this is never go to stop

I said I know

Dave said I finish my hair

I said guess we should put our shades on before Bro gets back

Dave said do you wish mum and dad was here with us? as he put his shades on

I said yeah, do you as I put my shades

Dave said yeah, I do

Bro said what you two doing? as he come in

I said we was talking about things

Dave said Bro do you wish mum and dad was here with us too?

Bro said yeah, I do but mum was coming with you two anyway and they stay here

I said what

Bro said mum was going to leave dad with you two and move here

Dave said are we going stay here?

Bro said we can see if you both like it here but if you don't they we can move back

I said okay

Dave said I do like here for winter time but not sure about the summer time

Bro said it always cold here if in the summer time but not like this cold though

I said I like here so far

Bro said okay as he picks dave up

I said are we going to living wait for Will get back with his sis and Dill too?

Bro said yeah lil dude

Dave said yeah Dill coming

I said is that your favourite person now?

Dave said yeah, he is

Bro said okay then

I said cool as we left back to living room

Bro said who was your favourite person? Lil man

Dave said I was my favourite person

I said bro can you help me with my phone

Bro said Dill is going to set it up for you and lil man and me

I said okay as I sat on the couch

Bro said lil man do you want sit next dirk or my lap?

Dave said on your lap next to dirk Bro

Bro said okay as he sat down next to me

I said how did William know my favourite colour? Bro

Bro said I don't know lil dude

Dave said I told him

I said okay

Bro said dirk did you tell William lil man favourite colour

I said yeah I did

Bro said okay

Will said I'm back with my sis as he come in with his sis Casey

I said hey William and Casey

Casey said hey Dirk

Bro said hey Cas

Casey said hey Dash

Will said so Dash how the twins been?

I said we been fine William

Casey said I guess this is Dave?

Bro said yeah, this is Dave or lil man

Casey said hey dave

I said Dave?

Dave whisper who is that?

I whisper that's William and Dill's sister

Dave whisper okay

Bro said lil man you okay?

Dave said yeah, I'm okay

Will said lil man this is Casey or Cas

Dave stutter s-sup C-Casey

I said I think they too many people in the room Bro

Bro said sorry Cas he is bit shy when they too many people

Casey said it's fine since William was like it

Will said it's Will not William Casey

Casey said I know since you always remind me but Dirk called you and you didn't tell him that

Will said because he is only 13 lil sis

Casey said hey I'm not littlie William as her and William arguing

I said bro

Bro said yeah lil dude

I said are they always like this?

Bro said yeah, they are lil dude

I said i don't like it as I hug him

Bro said Cas and William you are scary lil dude

Will said sorry Dirk I forgot you don't like people arguing in front of you as he hugs me

I said it's fine William

Casey said sorry dirk I didn't know if I did I wouldn't argue with him

Bro said so Cas where's your kids?

Casey said they are at their dad's parent's house since they want to play with their cousins so he will bring them later

Bro said okay

I said yeah, I can play with your kids when they get here

Casey said do you and Dave always wear the same things?

I said no only Christmas and our birthday since my mum and dad used make us so we want keep that tradition

Casey said okay and I heard Dave want soup for his dinner

I said yeah since he doesn't like it for some reason

Will said he worse the Dash sis

Casey said I thought your boyfriend was worse than you and Dill together with food

Will said hey sis doesn't start this again as I start to laugh

Bro said lil dude what you laughing at?

I said what Cas said about you and Jasper Twins Bro

Bro said okay

Dill said guess who here? as he come in

Will said how many times do I need to say knock before coming in

Dill said i like to annoy you though William

Casey said here we go

Dill said I'm not going argue with him since Dirk is here

I said yeah

Casey said okay

Dill said where are my nephews and nieces? Sis

Casey said with their dad I told you this already dill

Dill said oh yeah

Bro said hey Dill

Dave said Bro I want sit on dill's lap

I said hey Dill as I poke my tongue at him

Dill said hey lil man how you doing as he sat next bro and took Dave off and put him on his lap

Dave said bad

Bro said lil man you ok?

Dill said why are you doing bad for? lil man as dave just hugs dill

Bro said his legs and back is hurting him so it hurts to move

Dill said that's not good is it lil man as he hugs dave gentle

I said dill as I climbed to Bro's lap

Bro said hey lil dude who said you can sit on my lap?

I said me

Dill said yeah, dirk

I said hey

Dill said hey lil rascal

I said yay

Casey said so you calling Dirk lil rascal?

Dill said yeah, I do

I said I like it though

Casey said you are not normal Dirk

I said I know I'm not

Bro Said what do you spectate he is a strider

Casey said I don't know what I was spectate since when I first met him he was shy and hiding behind you or Dill or Will

I said I always shy when I first meet people

Will said he was shy when he met me for the first time after scream my name

Dill said same here sis

Bro said is lil man asleep on you? dill

Dill said I don't know since he got his shades on

Casey said so who get you the shades? Dirk

I said Dave did

Casey said cool shades do you always wear shades?

I said yeah because my eyes are sensitive to lights so I get headaches and my eyes colour are amber/orange

Casey said okay

Dill said lil man is the same but with different eye colour

Casey said what colour is lil man eyes?

Bro said lil man can we tell her? but no answer

I whisper dave?

Dave whisper yeah

I whisper can we tell Casey your eye colour?

Dave whisper yeah but me tired go to sleep on dill

I whisper tell bro then or do you want me to?

Dave whisper I will tell him

I whisper okay

Will said what you two whisper about

I said I was asking Dave

Bro said about what?

Dave said Bro me tired me go to sleep on Dill

Dill said gone then lil man

Dave said yeah now night as he fell asleep on Dill

I said I was asking if we could tell Cas about Dave's eye colour

Bro said what did he say?

I said he said yeah, we can

Bro said okay you can do it

I said Dave eye colour is red

Casey said you mean like dash since he eyes more red than orange/amber

I said yeah

Bro said only you can see the red Cas since everyone thinks my eyes orange/amber

Dill said Dash I don't think lil man is feel too good

Bro said what do you mean? dill

Dill said he feel like he got a temperature

Bro said oh okay we can just keep eye on him for a while

I said Bro is Dave okay?

Bro said I'm not sure lil dude

Casey said maybe get him check out by Karl's dad

Bro said I did get him check out day before we come here but I might just put him in his room if he gets worse

Dill said so Will when is dad and mum coming?

Will said they will be here about 12pm

Dill said okay

I said is anyone else coming?

Bro said no lil dude

I said Bro can we phone Roxy and Rose since me and Dave normally seem them today too

Bro said we can do when lil man awake

I said okay Bro

Will said Cas and Dill do you want open your presents or wait till mum and dad get here?

Casey said I will wait till mum and dad get here

Dill said same here

Will said okay

I said Dill can you help me set my new phone please?

Dill said sure lil rascal

I said yeah as I got off bro and got my orange phone

Casey said who gave you that? Dirk

I said William did as I gave to Dill

Dill said do you want me to show you how to set up? Dirk

I said yeah please Dill

Dill said okay

I said I'm ready

Dill said okay I will explain to you

I said okay as he did and I listening while I set up

Bro said so did you open any presents this morning? Cas

Casey said nah

Will said I guess Dirk will never be off that thing now?

Casey said so Will what did you get of Dash?

Will said I got this watch with my name so Dill can't steal it of me

I said look bro

Bro said okay

I said i just took a picture of you Bro

Bro said cool lil dude

Dill said so what else did you get lil rascal

I said I got this shades with my name on it and something to build and DS 2d/3d

Dill said cool

Bro said did you open any present dill

Dill said no I didn't since I was wrapping some presents up for lil man and Dirk

I said can we open them when rest of your family get here

Dill said sure thing

Casey said what did Will get you? Dash

Bro said he got me a blue new phone

Dill said guess you what me to set it up for you? d

Bro said yeah but wait till lil man wake up

Dill said so Will what did you get from lil rascal and lil man

Will said I got new hat from dave and scarf and gloves from Dirk with my name on it

Dill said cool

Casey said what about you? dash

Bro said I got the same as Will but with my name on it since both them told us open it together

I said yeah

Dave said Bro I don't feel well as he woke up

Bro said what's wrong lil man

Dave said I got headache and feel sick again

Bro said do you want go to your room? Lil man

Dave said yeah but I want Dill carry me

Bro said Dill do you mind?

Dill said no I will take him to his room as he left with dave in his arm

Will said I guess he won't want soup then

Bro said I don't know William

I said he might or might not want it as I hug bro

Bro said what's wrong lil dude as he hugs me back

I said I feel sad

Will said Sis do you want help me with the dinner

Casey said sure as they left

Bro said why do you feel sad for? lil dude

I said because Dave isn't well

Bro said he will be okay

I said okay

Bro said he probably just need to rest for a bit then he might feel better

I said did he get much sleep last night? Bro

Bro said no he didn't

I said okay that's probably why he is tired and not himself today like he normally is

Bro said what is lil man like

I said he would be running around and playing with me but he isn't

Bro said why don't you play with your phone

I said I don't want to

Dill said so where my bro and sis as he come in

Bro said they in the kitchen

Dill said I will leave them alone since I don't want get shout at

Bro said I know since they both always tell people to get out

I said how is Dave? dill

Dill said he is okay but he went straight to sleep after I took his shades off

Bro said he probably tired since he hasn't been sleep all night for some reason

Dill said he look so tired too

Bro said lil dude does dave anything in his room to keep him sleep

I said he have a special night light since he used sleep with the light on so mum and dad decide get him special night light

Bro said okay

I said why? bro

Bro said because I want dave to sleep all night long not to wake up due in the night

I said okay did you pack it? bro

Bro said no I didn't lil dude

I said can't we get on from him tomorrow?

Dill said I think Will might have one from when we were kids

Bro said I will go ask him as he left

Dill said what did lil man get?

I said he got shades with his name on it, red phone and art stuff

Dill said why don't bring me lil man and Dash phone and I will set them up from them

I said okay as I got up and got and gave them to dill

Dill said thanks lil rascal as he took them of me

I said do you always set things up for my bro and William

Dill said yeah, I do as he set Dave's phone up

I said cool I like build things and Dave likes to draw things

Dill said I know as he puts Dave's phone down next to him

I said okay

Bro said what you doing with my new phone? Dill as he come in

Dill said I'm setting it up for you as he set it up

Bro said okay thanks

Dill said it's fine since I already done lil man's

I said does William have a night light for dave? bro

Bro said nah but Casey does though so she said will text her kid's dad to bring it with them

I said okay bro

Bro said so you okay? lil dude

I said yeah, I'm okay

Dill said here dash it all set up for you as he gave bro new blue phone

Bro said thanks Dill

I said Bro I don't want open any presents till Dave feel better

Bro said okay you don't have to

I said okay

Dill said have Dave ever been sick on Christmas day?

I said yeah, he has so I have

Bro said where was this lil dude

I said it was last year but I felt ill first then Dave did so we both were sick

Bro said if you start feeling sick please just tell us

I said I will I promise Bro but I feel fine

Bro said I know lil dude

Dill said you sure as he put his hand on my head

I said what you doing? dill

Dill said I'm just checking you but you feel got bit of temperature lil rascal

Bro said you sure you feel okay? lil dude as he kneels in front me

I said maybe I do feel bit hot but I don't feel sick or ill

Bro said okay as he put his hand on my forehead

Dill said Dash doesn't he feel bit hot?

Bro said yeah, you do feel like you get temperature lil dude

I said okay

Bro said we just keep eye on you for now since you seem happy and fine

I said yeah, I do

Dill said so Dash how William been?

Bro said he seem fine

Dill said okay

Casey said so what you boys doing as she came in

I said we just talking

Bro said we was making sure lil dude was okay but he got bit of temperature

Casey said he looks fine to me

I said I feel bit hot though

Bro said why don't you take your shirt of for a bit

I said no

Casey said it won't bother me since I got big bros who never worn a shirt inside of the house

Dill said wasn't our fault if we both got to hot

Casey said I know that Dill

I said Bro can you take it off for me please

Bro said sure lil dude as he did

Dill said why do you have scars for? dirk

I said don't want talk about it as I hide my face in bro's chest

Bro said it's okay lil dude you don't have tell him

I said I know Bro

Dill said I'm sorry lil rascal

I said it's fine

Casey said Dillion you always ask people that when you see scars and you still ask William that

Dill said I know sis as I start to cry

Bro said lil dude what's wrong?

I said I feel sick and got headache too Bro

Bro said sh, everything go be okay

I said I want go to dave and stay with him in his room

Bro said okay let's take you there lil dude

I said can you carry me please? bro

Bro said sure thing as he picks me up and walks toward Dave's room

I said can you stay with me please? Bro

Bro said I will stay with you and lil man

I said okay as we went in to lil man's room

Dave said Bro and Dirk?

Bro said yeah lil man

I said bro I want to lay next dave

Bro said okay lil dude as he put next to dave and I lay down and hug dave gentle

Dave said Dirk you okay

Bro said he didn't feel well and he wanting you

I said I feel sick and got a headache too as I took my shades off

Dave said he always wants me when he is sick as he hugs me back

Bro said how you feeling lil man

Dave said still the same Bro

I said bro is going to stay with us

Dave said okay

 **Bro (Dash) p.o.v**

I was in living room with William and his siblings since we was waiting for his parents and lil man and lil dude to wake up too

Dill said how is lil man and lil rascal doing? d

I said they both asleep and I think both need to rest more

Will said Casey so why are with Cayson for?

Casey said because I love him that's why William

Will said you know I don't like him though

Dill said William it's doesn't matter if we like him or not along he treats our sis right

I said why don't you like him for? William

Will said because I just don't like him

I said what about you? dill

Dill said I like him a long he treats my sis right

I said okay

Casey said William you just being over protective bro like always have been

Will said I'm just look out for my siblings

Casey said Dill is older than you

Will said by 2 minutes as he left

Dill said Casey why do you have to this especially on special occasion

Casey said I don't know as she left

Dill said i guess you know this normal from them Dash

I said yeah, I do

Dill said okay

I said so what did lil dude and lil man get for me and William

Dill said not telling you Dash

I said damn it

Dill said you have wait and see

I said I know

Dirk said Bro as he come in

I said lil dude you okay?

Dirk said yeah, i feel a lot better now since I had asleep

I said I glad you are feel better

Dill said same here lil rascal

Dirk said whatever Dillion as he blows raspberries at Dill

Dill said lil rascal

I said I guess he feel a lot better Dill

Dill said I guess so

Dirk said Dill lil man is asking for you

I said is lil man awake? Lil dude

Dirk said yeah but he asked for dill not you Bro

I said okay

Dill said I will go see what he wants as he left

Dirk said where is William and Casey? Bro

I said they had bit of arguing so they both left to calm down lil dude

Dirk said okay as he came sat on me

I said where your shades? Lil dude

Dirk said you got them on your head Bro

I said no haven't lil dude

Dirk said have too

I said I don't

Casey said what you two doing? as she come in

Dirk said bro is being silly

I said Dirk thinks I got his shades on my head

Casey said Dash you have though

I said I know

Dirk said I told you Bro as he got them of my head and put them on him

I said lil dude don't get smart with me

Dirk said sorry

I said it's fine

Dirk said what was your favourite part of your birthday? Bro

I said my favourite part of my birthday getting spending time with my lil bros and my boyfriend lil dude

Dirk said yeah

Dill said what are you two doing? as he come in

Dirk said talking about Bro's birthday and now I'm going to bug William now as he left

I said so how is lil man doing? dill

Dill said he doing okay but he wanting me to lay with him till fell asleep again

I said he is asleep? Dill

Dill said yeah, he is but he said he feels tired all the time though

I said how come he always tell you when something is wrong with him but not me or William

Dill said I don't know dash

I said did he tell you to tell me that

Dill said yeah, he told me to say and ask if he can stay in his room rest of day

I said what did you say to him?

Dill said I told him he had ask you

I said I will go and check on him a bit

Dill said you worried about him, aren't you? Dash

I said yeah, I am and how did you know not either William notice me being worried

Dill said because you are act not like yourself since you got here with your lil bros as he sat next me

I said I know since I don't how to look after them and I already upset lil man once since I been here

Dill said when was this? Dash

I said it was yesterday dill

Dill said how?

I said I named the puppy Hal and lil man said no then started to cry too

Dill said so the puppy name is Hal?

I said yeah

Dill said where is the puppy?

I said the puppy is in a room since he tried bite lil man

Dill said maybe you should train him and tell the puppy no

I said I wasn't in the room it was William was in the room

Dill said maybe William was doing something to the puppy while lil man was petting the puppy

I said I asked William if he did since now lil man is scare of the puppy

Dill said where was you and lil rascal?

I said I was out in the tree house on my own just thinking and lil dude was with William and lil man

Dill said did Dirk come and get you? Dash

I said yeah, he come ran and screaming my name

Dill said you mean Bro or Dash?

I said he kept say both and I come out of the tree house and he told me what happened

Dill said wow

I said i want keep the puppy but I don't want lil man scared of him either

Dill said maybe you should ask what happened

I said I did but lil man was crying so bad i felt like crying too

Dill said you never feel like or never cried since you don't like show you feelings

I said I'm a strider and my dad taught me not to

Dill said I know but that's wrong though

I said I know it's but he taught my lil bros too

Dill said you should show your feelings and they will copy you

I said I know but dave does show his feelings

Dill said you should go check on lil man and ask him today what really happened yesterday

I said you mean when the puppy bite him?

Dill said yeah, I do mean that

I said I will as I left to and went into lil man's room

Dave said Bro

I said yeah as I sat next to him

Dave said I feel tired

I said I know dill told me lil man

Dave said okay

I said lil man can you tell me what really happened yesterday when the puppy bit you?

Dave said William was pulling the puppy's tail while I was petting him then the puppy bit me as he starts to cry

I said sh, lil man everything go be okay as I hug him

Dave said are you mad at me?

I said no, I'm not mad at you but I'm mad at William

Dave said sorry Bro

I said isn't your fault lil man since William should know better

Dave said okay

I said you ok? lil man

Dave said I don't feel sick and got headache anymore but I just feel tired

I said go back sleep lil man

Dave said can I just stay in here rest of day please? bro

I said yeah, you can if you feel tired

Dave said thanks bro

I said it's fine lil man

Dave said night bro as he fell asleep again

I whisper night lil man as I kissed him on the forehead and left and I went to the kitchen

Casey said hey Dash you ok?

I said William can I talk to you please in private

Will said let's go to the tree house

I said okay as we left to the kitchen and to the treehouse after putting my shoes on

Will said so what do you want talk about? D

I said why didn't you tell me the truth?

Will said about what? D

I said how lil man got biting by Hal

Will said I did tell you the truth

I said lil man told me you were pulling Hal's tail while he was petting him

Will said I'm sorry Dash

I said I'm going sleep in lil man's room since I can't either look at you

Will said Dash I'm so sorry

I said you lucky I'm not shouting at you

Will said why aint you shouting at me for

I said because lil man is asleep and I don't want lil dude or your siblings come out either

Will said so lil man told you the truth

I said yeah, he did and he asked if I was mad at him

Will said are you mad him or just me?

I said I'm just mad at you even knowing I do want to shout at you and call your names

Will said do it since the tree house is sound proof do whatever you need to do me

I shouted YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEN PULL A PUPPY TAIL SINCE YOU ARE 22 NEARLY 23 SO WHY DID YOU PULL IT FOR?

Will said i just did since dirk was feeling upset

I shouted YOU ARE IDIOT SOMETIMES WILLIAM JASPER IF LIL DUDE WAS FEELING UPSET AND DON'T THINK HE FOUND IT FUNNY SEEING HIS TWIN BRO GET BITING

Will said I'm sorry Dash so are we going split up again or not?

I shouted BEHONEST I DON'T KNOW BUT SINCE MY LIL BROS IS HERE YOU KEEP TRYING TO SHOW OFF TO ME FOR SOME REASON

Will shouted MAYBE BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS SPEND TIME WITH THEM WHEN THEY ILL OR SICK ESPCECIALLY DAVE BUT YOU DON'T SEE HOW I FEEL

I shouted YOU SHOULD TRY BEEN AWAY FROM YOUR SIBLINGS AND YOUR PARENTS FOR 8 YEARS THEN FOUND OUT YOUR PARENTS DIED AND YOUR SIBLINGS HAVEN'T GOT NO ONE TO LOOK AFTER THEM THEN YOU WILL SEE HOW I FEEL

Will shouted I HAVE BE AWAY FROM MY FAMILY AND IT'S HAVEN'T BE LONG FROM THEM BUT STILL

I shouted I HAVE SEE DAVE FALLING OF THE ROOF AND I HAD TO SAVE HIM NOW HE KEPT HAVE NIGHTMARE AND HE SCARED GO TO SLEEP EVEN HE TOLD ME HE IS SCARE OF YOU

Will said whatever dash as he left me in the treehouse

I shouted LEAVE LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO WILLIAM

Dill said you ok? dash as he come in

I said no, I don't think I can handle be here anymore

Dill said I know my bro can be idiot sometimes but he doesn't mean it

I said did you hear us? dill

Dill said yeah, I did since I know what you and him like so I thought I come I check on both of you

I said how is lil dude?

Dill said he is fine as he wanted to come out here but I told him not

I said thanks

Dill said you sure are okay? dash

I said no, I'm not okay since I don't know what do anymore Dill as I start to cry

Dill said what happened yesterday? as he hugs me

I said your bro pulled Hal's tail while lil man was petting him so I got mad at your bro

Dill said I know dash but you know this first time I seen you cry

I said okay

Dill said I think you need spend time with my bro just you two

I said what about my lil bros? dill

Dill said I will look after them

I said where will I and your bro go

Dill said I always can take your bros back to their hometown so they can see their friends back and you two can stay here

I said I don't want my bros be far away from me

Dill said they you two can to my house or a hotel near here or there and you will still be near your bros but not in the same place

I said I will

Dirk said Bro as he come in

I said yeah? Lil dude

Dirk said why is William packing our stuff up for?

I said what?

Dirk said he told me to go pack my stuff up and gave the presents back and he gave me his presents back to me for some reason

Dill said you two stay here and I will go see what is happening as he left

Dirk said bro what is going on? as he starts to cry and hugging me

I said lil dude everything going be okay as I hug him back

Dirk said please bro tell me what is going on

I said me and William just had argument about what happened yesterday

Dirk said you mean when Dave got bit by the puppy

I said yeah, can you tell me what happened

Dirk said William was pulling Hal's tail while dave was petting him

I said okay

Dirk said do we have to leave this house?

I said I don't know lil dude

Dirk said are you and William going to break up?

I said I don't know lil dude

Dirk said okay as he kept hugging me

I said you know everything will be okay whatever happens between me and William

Dirk said I know along I got you and dave I'm okay

I said good lil dude and you know I always put you and lil man first

Dirk said I know bro

I said Dill what is going on

Dill said William told me tell you pack your and your bros stuff and need find somewhere else to stay and don't come back

I said I will take back to their hometown tomorrow or sometimes this week

Dirk said where are going to stay tonight? Bro

I said I don't know lil dude

Dill said you can stay with me or go to Karl's

I said I need to wake lil man up and tell him what's going on

Dill said my bro gave me this to give back to you

I said that's the watch I gave to him

Dill said I know he told to give it to you

I said lil dude can you go to wake Dave up for me please and tell him I will be there in a minute

Dirk said okay bro

I said thanks lil dude

Dirk said it's fine bro as he left

I said I guess William is so upset

Dill said yeah, he is so angry too

I said I guess I can't keep the puppy too?

Dill said no sorry dash

I said it's fine I think I will stay with Karl's since I was going to stay with him in the first place

Dill said it's fine but I think you should wait for couples of days since William might change his mind again

I said sorry dill but I can't deal with him

Dill said why? dash

I said I need put my lil bros first before for myself since they need me

Dill said I guess you are right

I said can you come with me to get lil man and drop us of at Karl's

Dill said I don't mind since William phone my parents tell them he doesn't want no one with him not either me or my sis

I said so I guess you going to your parent's or sis's house

Dill said yeah, my sis is going do it now at her house as we left the treehouse

I said cool so I guess Casey will be coming with us

Dill said yeah, she will as we went into the house

Casey said Dash do you want spend rest of the Christmas with us

I said sorry no I don't I just want get my bros to Karl's house and try find a flight back to their home town and I will be stay there

Casey said okay

Dill said come on Dash let see lil man is awakes

I said okay as we went into lil man's room

Dirk said hey bro and Dill we are ready to go

I said sorry guys this had to happened today

Dirk said it's fine bro and I will help dill carry the bags while you carry Dave

I said thanks lil dude

Dill said lucky I got room in my car now since me and my sis took all the present for William and left them here

I said dirk have you got lil cal?

Dirk said yeah, I have

I said let's go now as I pick Dave up

Dirk said okay as he picks his bag and lil cal up

Dill said come on dash as he picks my and lil man's bag up

I said okay as we left the room and to the front door

Casey said is dave still asleep?

Dave said no I'm not asleep

I said you okay? lil man

Dave said I'm okay bro but where are we going to stay now

I said we going to stay at my friend Karl's house than we are going back to your hometown

Dave said okay bro

Dirk said we going back home? Bro

I said yeah lil dude as we walk out of William's house and to dill's car

Casey said do you want sit in the front? Dash

I said I will sit in the back with my lil bros

Casey said okay as she got in the front seat

Dill said Dirk put them in the boot as he opens the car boot up

Dirk said I want to hold lil cal

Dill said I mean your bag Dirk

Dirk said okay

I said lil dude hold dill's hand when go near the road okay

Dirk said I will I promise bro

I said okay as I open the car door I got in with dave still on my lap

Dave said I'm going sit in the middle? Bro

I said yeah you are lil man as I put him in the middle seat and buckle him up and myself up and shut the car door

Casey said so what happened? Dash

I said I don't want talking about Casey

Casey said that's fine

Dirk said I held Dill's hand when I was near the road as he got in the car and buckle himself in

I said did he hold your hand? dill

Dill said yeah, he did as he got in and done the same and starts driving to Karl's house

I said okay

Casey said Dash are you really go back to your bro's hometown?

I said yeah, I am since I need put them first now as I look at them

Dill said you know Dash we will miss you

I said you two can visit anytime you want

Casey said so where will you be living?

I said I will be living in Texas can't you tell from their accent

Casey said yeah, but it sounds like New York accent not Texas

Dave said we are from Texas but we moved to New York

Dirk said yeah, we live in New York 2 years, but we can have Texas accent and most people think we are from Texas as he went back talking to Dave

I said I can hear it the Texas in them more the New York

Dill said I can here bit of both in them

I said I know

Casey said okay

Dill said we always talk just like we got no accent at all

I said I know but maybe next time when we speak I might have bit of New York accent

Dill said maybe Dash

Dave said Bro how long to we get Karl's house

I said Dill

Dill said we should be there in 10 seconds or less

Dave said okay as he went back to talk to lil dude

Casey said you know I always thought of you like a big bro to me Dash but a nicer one

I said I know Casey

Dill said hey I'm not that bad of a big bro am i? Cas

Casey said nah you not that bad

Dill said okay

I said are we nearly at Karl's? dill

Dill said yeah, we are here

I said cool as I saw Karl outside

Dill said do you need help with the bags? Dash

I said yeah please

Dill said it's fine since I over it now Dash as he got up

I said Dirk be careful when you get out as I open the door

Dirk said I will Bro as he got out

I said dave you need crawl towards me when I'm out of the car

Dave said okay Bro

I said okay as I got out of the car

Karl said hey Dash and Dill as he come to us

Dill said hey Karl

I said hey Karl sorry about spoiling your Christmas with your family

Karl said it's fine D as he helped Dill and Dirk

I said cool as I pick Dave up and carried him

Karl said who are this two?

I said this is Dave and that is Dirk who is hiding behind Dill

Dill said it's fine Dirk he won't hurt you

I said lil man this my friend Karl

Dave said sup Karl

Karl said are you from Texas? Dave

Dave said no I Live in New York

I said he is from Texas but live in New York

Karl said I can hear the Texas

Dill said so where are your kids and nephews and nieces and cousins

Karl said all inside

I said is Kenny here?

Karl said yeah, he is with his family so is Karen and Kevin with their family

I said Dave is going be shy and Dirk is shy too

Karl said it's fine I don't mind

Dill said here Karl you can have Dave and Dash's bag since I need get going to my sis's house

Karl said it's fine Dill as he took them

I said come on lil dude

Dill said see ya as he got back in the car and drive off

Karl said I guess he is over it

I said yeah, he is it but can we get my bros in your house please

Karl said come on then as we went inside

I said wow that's loads of people

Karl said I know all the kids either downstairs or outside in the background

I said where will we be staying

Karl said in your room Dash since I haven't let anyone use it

I said cool so lil dude following Karl

Karl said yeah as he went upstairs

Dirk said okay as we followed

Karl said what happened? Dash

I said I don't really want talk about in front of my bros Karl

Karl said it's fine so how old are they?

I said they 13

Karl said so they are twins like me and Mark

I said where is Mark?

Karl said he gone get my dad and KJ Dash and here is your room

I said thanks it's only for tonight and maybe tomorrow night it won't be long

Karl said listen stay here along as you want and you know that

I said I know as we went in

Dirk said Bro can I go outside?

Dave said me too with you Bro

I said we all can

Karl said I think either Kev or Ken out there get snowball throwing at them

I said cool as we went out of my room

Dave said so are we all staying in that room? Bro

I said yeah, we are

Dirk said cool as we went downstairs and outside

Dirk said sup people as he ran around

Kenny said hey Dash

I said hey ken

Kenny said so who are this two people

I said that's Dirk one who is running around and this is Dave

Kenny said why do you have them for

I said they are my lil bros Ken

Kenny said oh yeah

Kevin said don't worry about my bro he is Drunk as he come to us

I said okay

Kevin said I guess this dave and the one throw a snowball at me is Dirk

I said yeah Kev

Kevin said cool

Kenny said me not drunk Bro

Kevin said yeah you are Ken

I said you two if you going to argue can't do it here please

Kevin said why? Dash

I said Dirk don't like it

Kevin said don't worry I won't

I said cool

Dirk said Bro who are those people

I said this is Karl's cousins Kevin and Kenny

Dirk said oh I'm remember Kenny since he was drunk at the party

I said yeah

Kenny said hey lil rascal who like throwing snowball at me

Dirk said so what are you going to about it as he starts throwing snowball at Kenny

Kenny said this is what I'm going to about it

Dirk said what as he starts to running

Kenny said hey get back here as he chased after him

I said here we going again

Kevin said what Ken was at William's Christmas/your birthday party

I said yeah, he was but he was mostly being outside with his Boyfriend

Kevin said okay

I said so where is Craig?

Kevin said with his Family that's where Ken was this morning till I pick him up

I said cool

Kevin said so does Dave talk?

I said he is shy since there are a lot of people here

Kevin said okay that's fine

I said so where is Shelly and Karen and Ike?

Kevin said Shelly is with her family but I got the kids that's why I'm out here for plus keep eye on my bro too

I said okay

Kevin said Karen and Ike are downstairs with rest of the kids

I said cool

Dave said Bro who is he?

I said this Kevin lil man

Dave said sup Kevin

Kevin said hey Dave

Dave said Bro

I said what's wrong lil man

Dave said my back is hurting me

I said I know lil man

Kevin said does he want go inside I can keep eye on Dirk

I said lil man do you want go inside

Dave said no I don't

I said okay just tell me if you do

Dave said okay

Kevin said Ken get up you idiot

Kenny said whatever Kev

I said I see Kenny hasn't change

Kevin said nah I don't think he ever will

I said okay

Kevin said Kenneth Lucas McCormick get up will you before i get all the kids sit on you

Kenny said they already are even Dirk

I said Dirk get of him

Kenny said it's fine Dasher

I said my name is Dash and isn't dasher

Kenny said yeah whatever

Dave said he called you dasher Bro

I said I know he always does

Kevin said kids get off him now

I said Dirk get of Kenny

Dirk said okay Bro as he did

I said good Boy

Dirk said I'm not a dog Bro

I said I know that

Kenny said kids off me now before I tickle you all of you as they all got of them and starts to run

Dirk said no don't tickle me as he ran hid behind me

I said lil dude he won't tickle you

Kevin said you ok? Ken

Kenny said me fine Kev as he got up

I said so how many kids do you? Kevin

Kevin said I got 4 kids

I said what about your bro

Kevin said don't ask me since his kids isn't here since they with Craig

I said what about Karen?

Kevin said she got 5 kids

I said wow

Kevin said I'm going be dad and Uncle again

I said wow

Kevin said I know since Shelley and Karen are Pregnant and I think Ken and Craig is adopt again too

I said wow

Kevin said I know but I'm not sure

I said okay

Kevin said Ken come here for a min

Kenny said what Kev as he come to us

Kevin said are you and Craig adopt again

Kenny said yeah, we are

Kevin said okay

Kenny said Ruby is pregnant too so me

Kevin said so you going be uncle again

Kenny said I know since your girlfriend and our sis and Craig's sis all pregnant

Kevin said okay

I said how many kids have you got? Ken

Kenny said I got 7 kids I think I can't remember since too many kids remember but Craig don't trust me with my youngest kids

I said okay

Kenny said I think I got 2 kids here

I said you are drunk Ken

Kenny said nah, I'm not

Someone said Dad

Kenny said yeah, TJ

TJ said who are is he

Kenny said this Dash and that is Dave

TJ said okay

Kevin said hey TJ

TJ said uncle Kevin

I said hey TJ

TJ said Hey Dash

Kevin said how many bros and sisters do you have?

TJ said I got 3 bros and 3 sisters but Dad said we getting new bro and sis since they are twins

I said so how old are you?

TJ said I'm 13

I said cool Dave and Dirk is 13 too

TJ said cool as he left

Kenny said I got 7 kids but I will have 9 kids as he left

Kevin said I don't understand my bro sometimes

I said I can see why

Kevin said I feel sorry Craig since sometimes I think 8 kids not 7

I said because Ken acts like a big kid

Kevin said yeah

Kenny said Kev can you keep eye on my kids while go and get a drink

Kevin said no more alcohol since I promise Craig you wouldn't get drunk

Kenny said whatever Kev as he went inside

I said where are you kids? Kev

Kevin said my daughters are down stairs

and my sons somewhere out here

someone said dad where is uncle Kenneth?

Kevin said he is inside get drink Crew

Crew said okay Dad who are they

I said I'm dash and this are my lil bros Dave and Dirk

Crew said hey

Dirk said sup

Kevin said so why do you want uncle Kenneth for? Crew

Crew said I don't know dad

Dirk said how old are you

Crew said I'm 10 and you?

Dirk said I'm 13 as they left

I said so I though Ken hate being calling Kenneth

Kevin said he does but he never correct Crew yet

I said okay

Someone said Dad Crew is being mean to me

Kevin said what he is doing? Deon

Deon said he told me not play with Dirk I think his name is

Kevin said come on let go sort him

I said how old you Deon?

Deon said dad how old I am?

Kevin said he is 5 nearly 6 as he picks Deon up

I said okay

Deon said what is your name and his name?

I said my name is Dash and this my lil bro Dave as we start walking towards Dirk and Crew

Dirk said Bro

I said hey lil dude

Crew said Dad what are you doing here?

Kevin said Crew you need let your lil bro play with you and Dirk

Crew said but Dad he is annoying though and he is too young to play this though

Kevin said Crew let him play or you be trouble when we get home

Crew said fine dad since you all take his side

I said Dirk can you let Deon play with you too

Dirk said sure bro he can play I don't mind

I said good boy

Dirk said it's fine can I hold him? Kevin

Kevin said sure Dirk as he gave Deon to him

Deon said yeah Dirk as he starts play with Dirk's shades

Dirk said no playing with my shades lil bud

Deon said why?

Dirk said because I need them

Deon said why

Kevin said Dash do you mind if you keep eye on the kids while I take Crew inside for a time out

Crew said no dad no time out

I said sure Kevin

Kevin said come crew as he holds Crew's hand and left

Deon said Dirk why I can't play with your shades for

Dirk said I need them on me

I said listening Deon Dirk need his shades so he doesn't get headaches and grumpy

Deon said okay

Dirk said thanks Bro

I said it's fine as I left them

Kenny said hey Dash where's my bro and Crew? as he come to me

I said Kev is putting Crew in time out

Kenny said okay

I said yeah

Kenny said how come you never told us you had lil bros

I said because I didn't want anyone to know

Dave said Bro I want to play in the snow

I said okay as I put him down

Kenny said he is okay? D

I said i don't know Ken

Dave said I'm going play with Dirk as he walks to dirk

Kenny said TJ stop being mean to Zeke

TJ said but Dad he starting it

Kenny said both of you stop it

I said hey Kar

Karen said Dash as she hugs me

I said yeah, it's me as I hug her

Karen said Kev said you was here but I didn't believe it

I said I know

Kenny shouted TJ AND ZEKE STOP FIGHTING NOW

Karen said Ken you ok?

Kenny said TJ and Zeke that's it you both in trouble when we get home

Zeke said Dad you are drunk so you will be in trouble to with Daddy

Kenny said I was Drunk but not now

TJ said I telling Craig Dad

Kenny said both of you go to time out inside now

Zeke said okay Dad as he went inside

TJ said no I don't want dad

Kenny said Timothy Jayson McCormick Tucker do what I tell you too as he went to him and drag him inside

I said is that normal for him?

Karen said yeah, that how you know you are in trouble with Ken since he uses your full name if he knows it

I said okay

Dirk said Bro Deon keeps try taking my shades off as he come to me

I said Dirk this is Karen and Karen this my lil bro Dirk

Karen said hey Dirk

Dirk said sup

Karen said Deon no taking Dirk's shades off

Deon said but I want to see his eye colour Auntie Karen

Karen said I know you do but he doesn't want you do

I said Dirk where is lil man?

Dirk said he over there just drawing in the snow

I said okay

Dirk said yea

Deon said put me down

Dirk said I will as he put Deon down and went back to dave with Deon follow him

I said where are your kids? Karen

Karen said they all inside with Ike

I said okay

Karen said yeah as she went back inside

Kevin said how is Deon doing? Dash as he come to me

I said he keeps try taking Dirk's shades off

Kevin said okay

I said your sis was out here

Kevin said I know

I said does Crew always show off?

Kevin said no he normal pretty good with his siblings

I said okay

Kenny said I hate kids as he come out to us

Kevin said why? Ken

Kenny said TJ and Zeke are fighting like normally when Craig isn't here

Kevin said is that why I heard you shout at them

Kenny said yeah

Kevin said don't worry remember TJ is 13 nearly 14 and Zeke is 12 nearly 13 Ken

Kenny said I know that as he went to Deon

I said i glad I don't have no kids

Kevin said you do though since to you got two bros

I said I know but they are teenagers

Kevin said all my kids 10 and under

I said how old are yours kids?

Kevin said Crew is 10, Rachel is 8, Deon is 5 nearly 6 and Lulu is 3 nearly 4 and one of the way

I said wow

Kevin said I know but I don't ask me how my nephews and nieces are since I don't know

I said I won't

Kevin said okay

I said how many nephews and nieces have you got?

Kevin said I don't know

Kenny said so what you two talking about as he come to us

Kevin said how many nieces and nephew I got

Kenny said you got too many to count

Kevin said I know

I said Ken do you how old are your kids are?

Kenny said TJ is 13, Zeke is 12, Ivy is 10, Daisy is 9, Poppy is 7, Raul is 3 and Keon is 2

I said okay

Kevin said what about Karen's kids? Ken

Kenny said I don't know you need ask her that

Dave said Bro I want go inside now as he come to us

I said okay go on then

Dave said with you

I said Kevin and Ken do you mind keep eye on Dirk

Kevin said nah

Kenny said nah

I said thanks as I hold Dave's hand and went inside

Karen said so who is this? Dash

I said this is Dave he is also my lil bro

Karen said hey Dave

Dave said sup

I said this Karen Dave

Dave said okay

Karen said so what you doing inside?

I said lil man what come in with me

Karen said do you want come downstairs since Ike would like see you

I said sure as I pick Dave up

Dave said I didn't ask to get pick up Bro

I said I know but we going downstairs

Dave said okay

Karen said so how old are you? Dave as we went downstairs

Dave said I'm 13

Karen said cool as we got into the basement

I said Hey Ike as I put dave down

Ike said Dash as he run to me and hug me

I said yeah as I hug him back

Ike said you know I'm going be dad and uncle again

I said I know

Karen said how?

I said Kev told me

Karen said okay

Ike said who is that play with my kids

I said that's one of my lil bros Dave

Ike said cool

I said how old are yours kids?

Karen said Ike since I can't keep up with all the kids age

Ike said Carson is 2, Ste is 5, Roseann is 7, Warson is 9, Zari is 11

Karen said one on the way too

I said cool

Ike said how old are your bros

I said they are twins and they are 13

Ike said okay

Someone said Daddy

Ike said yeah, Carson

Carson said all bros and sissies being mean to me

Karen said kids be nice to your lil bro

Carson said mum who is he

Karen said this is Dash Carson

Carson said bye das as he left

I said hey

Ike said sorry he can't say is h

I said it's fine he will learn

Karen said Ike why don't you spend time with your family

Ike said you sure you will be okay with the kids? Kar

Karen said take Carson and Ste

Ike said okay

Karen said Carson and Ste come here

Carson okay Mummy as he come in

Ste said why? mum

Karen said you two are going see Uncle Kyle

Carson said yeah

Ste said yeah, our favourite Uncle

Ike said come on kids as they left

I said what do you two celebrate

Karen said we celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah

I said okay

Karen said what about you?

I said only Christmas

Karen said cool but Carson and Ste like Hanukkah more the Christmas

I said why though

Karen said because they get presents for 7 days

I said wow so what about three older ones?

Karen said Warson and Zari don't really care now and Roseann is in between

I said I guess Ste and Carson are daddy's boys

Karen said yeah, they are and Warson is mummy boy and they girls seem in between

I said cool

Someone said mummy where did daddy go with my little bros

Karen said Warson, daddy and your bros went to uncle Kyle's

Warson said boring

Karen said go and play with your sissy's or your cousins

Warson said I don't want to

Karen said then don't

Warson said I want play with him as he points to dave

Karen said then go play with him

Warson said I don't know what name is

Karen said why don't you ask him

Warson said you do it for me mummy

I said Dave come here for a min

Dave said okay Bro as he come to me

Karen said now ask him Warson

Dave said why did you call me for? Bro

I said Warson what do play with you

Dave said he can play with me

I said see Warson he won't hurt you

Dave said Hey Warson cool name

Warson said thanks

I said go play you two as they left us

Karen said you know I think one day you will be good dad or Uncle

I said I don't think so

Karen said why not?

I said I'm gay so both of my lil bros

Karen said so just adopted like Ken and Craig did

I said maybe I will but I think I can only handle my lil bros at the min

Kenny said Hey Dash as he come down with Dirk in his arms

I said yeah, what happened? Ken

Kenny said my son Zeke said Dirk fell over and broke his shades

I said lil dude you ok? as I took Dirk of Kenny

Dirk said no my shades broken what Dave got me

I said it's okay we can fix them

Kenny said my nephew Crew is try to fix them now

I said thanks for bring him to me Ken

Kenny said he asked for his big bro

I said okay

Kenny said it's fine since he quite light for his ages

I said I know he is

Kenny said I'm going back up now as he left

I said sh, lil dude you are going be okay

Karen said what happened? Dirk

Dirk said I fell over hurt myself and my shades fell off broke as he hid his face into my chest

I said it's okay lil dude

Dave said Bro is Dirk okay? as he come to me

I said lil dude hurt himself and his shades broke them

Dave said which shades?

I said one what you got him

Dave said okay

I said you okay? lil man

Dave said Warson keeps try take my shades off and I don't want him to touch them

Karen said Warson come here

Warson said yeah Mummy as he come to us

Karen said are you try take and touch Dave's shades off? Warson

Warson said yeah, I'm but I want him take them off since we are inside

Karen said no touch what isn't yours remembering mummy and daddy telling you to be good

Warson said I remember mummy

Karen said now say sorry to Dave

Warson said no

Karen said go to the naughty corner and stay there for 9 minutes

Warson said okay mummy as he went to the corner

Karen said sorry about that

I said it's fine

Dave said Bro as he hugs me

I said what's wrong lil man

Dave said I want to hug Dirk too

I said okay as I sat down on the floor

Dave said yeah as he hugs Dirk

Dirk said Dave I'm sorry for breaking the shades

Dave said it's fine along you are okay Dirky

Dirk said okay Davey as he hugs him

Karen said I guess they are close

I said yeah, they are as Dave sat on me too

Karen said why didn't you tell us about them? Dash

I said I don't know

Karen said okay

I said lil man who said you could sit on my lap too?

Dave said no one did Bro

I said okay

Karen said me and Ken was like that with Kev

I said why isn't your parents here? Karen

Karen said Ken doesn't get along with them

I said okay

Karen said where are your parents? Dash

Dirk said they are in heaven

Karen said sorry to hear that

I said that's why I got my lil bros with me

Karen said okay

Dirk said Bro why is Dave Crying for

I said lil man why are you crying for?

Dave said Karkat is cheating on me while I'm here

Karen said who is Karkat?

Dirk said he was Dave's boyfriend

I said it's okay lil man

Dave said I don't want go back home can't we find house here please bro

I said sorry lil man but I don't want to stay here

Dave said Ken and his boyfriend can adopt me and I will stay here

Dirk said no bro don't let him get adopted

I said he isn't going being adopt

Dave said okay

Karen said he wants twins for some reason

I said okay

Dave said can i?

I said no you are not

Dave said okay Bro as he got off me and went to a corner

I said I guess I upset him again

Dirk said Bro upset Dave again

I said okay

Karen said Warson

Warson said yeah, mummy

Karen said you can go play again

Warson said okay as he did

Dirk said Bro why is Dave in a corner for?

I said I don't know lil dude

Dirk said Bro do you have spare shades for me?

I said they should be in your bag

Dirk said okay as he got of and left

Karen said is Dave is okay?

I said I don't know Kar

Karen said okay

Zeke said Anutie Karen where is my dad and Uncle Kevin? as he come in

Karen said they should be outside

Zeke said they are not out there, Auntie Karen and great uncle Luke told us come inside since no adults outside even know TJ is 13 and I am 12

Karen said I don't know Zeke

I said I can go outside watch the kids

Karen said nah don't worry about

Zeke said i think his name is Dirk went out

I said that lil rascal tell his Bro Dash told him come inside

Zeke said I will as he left

Karen said I wonder where my bros went since I know Kev would never leave his kids

I said I don't know

Karl said hey Karen Kev took Ken to hospital something about Craig got hurt or something as he come in

Karen said is Craig okay?

Karl said I don't know all Kev told me look after his and Ken's kids since he didn't want take their kids with them

Karen said okay I will find out soon enough

Karl said my dad is here too

Karen said I know since Zeke come down ask where my bros was

Karl said okay and Dash Dirk said he don't want come in

I said leave him since I'm not going argue with him

Karl said I will as he left

Dave said Bro as he come to me

I said yeah

Dave said my chest is hurting me badly Bro as he starts to cry

I said sh, lil man everything is going be okay

Rest of Christmas they spent playing and open presents and have dinner too with everyone and Dave and Dirk did phone Roxy and rose to talk them and told each other what presents they got and what happened and Dash told what happened between him and William

 **Back in New York**

 **(I am going bit of everyone Christmas day so there will no one talking that much except John's)**

 **Karkat p.o.v**

I was at home with my dad and Kanki since it was Christmas but we open presents and that and my dad got drunk so I was hiding in my room and Kanki was with my dad so I didn't care

 **Terezi p.o.v**

I was at home with my mum and sis spending time with each other for Christmas and we exchange presents and open them and have everything and that

 **Tavros p.o.v**

I was at home with my dad and bro spend time with each other and Nepeta's come around with her mum and sis too to spend with my family for Christmas

 **Nepeta p.o.v**

I was at home with my mum and sis spend time with each other and we went to Tavros's around to his spend with his family for Christmas

 **Roxy p.o.v**

I was at home with my mum and sis Rose so we opened presents and just stay at home since we can't see my cousins Dirk and Dave since they were somewhere called South park, Colorado with their bro Dash but we did talk them on the phone and we told each other what we got for Christmas

 **John p.o.v**

I was at home with my family and my cousins Jake and Jane came around but Jane was with Jade in the in her bedroom so I didn't either bother with them because it was Christmas so my dad force me spend time with Jake since it the tradition that's boys spend time with each other while the girls spend time with each other and adults spend time do whatever

Jake said so why weren't Dirk and Dave in school for?

I said because they are away with their bro

Jake said where?

I said somewhere in Colorado

Jake said okay

I said do you hate we must do this every year on Christmas

Jake said no I don't

I said I do

Jake said you know Karkat is cheating on Dave

I said I know everyone knows I told Dave about it too

Jake said how can he do that to him

I said I don't know but Dirk told me Dave doesn't want come back here because of it

Jake said okay

I said so are you still angry at me?

Jake said no I'm not since if you happy with Dirk and Dirk is Happy too that's all the matters

I said cool

Jake said do you think Dave will go out with me

I said I don't know Jake

Jake said okay

I said night Jake

Jake said night John

They went to asleep since it was late too

 **Monday 26** **th** **December 2016 (boxing day/after Christmas day {if you don't do boxing day})**

 **South Park Colorado**

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was laying in the same room as Dirk and Bro and I was just awake thinking about things while Dirk was asleep with lil cal and Bro was just awake too since William Broke up with Bro yesterday so we had to go to Bro's friend Karl's house that's where I was now and I could hear Karl talking to someone about something but I don't know who it was so I put my shades on and I got up and went out of the room

Karl said hey Dave

I said sup

Karl said we didn't wake you up

I said no I was awake

Karl said what are you doing up

I said it's morning isn't?

Karl said yeah, it is but it's 3am as he looks at his watch

I said okay

Karl said so where are you going

I said no where

Karl said go back to bed Dave

I said I don't want to

Karl said please

I said nah

Karl said why not

I said I'm not tired

Karl said you don't have to sleep

I said I don't want go to bed

Karl said okay

I said who are you talking to

Karl said you

I said before I come out since he sounds like Dill

Karl said I was talking to him but he left

I said no he hasn't as I walk downstairs

Karl said Dave go back to your room as he followed

I said I don't need listen to you Karl

Karl said yeah, you do since you are in my house

I said you can't kick me out though

Karl said I can and I will your bros can stay here

I said my bros won't let you as I walk into the kitchen and I saw Dill try sneak out of the back door and I just pretend I didn't see him

Karl said Dave just go back upstairs and to bed as he was staring at Dill

I said I'm getting a drink as I look at Dill with a smirk face

Karl said you could just ask me to get it

I said do you have any apple Juice as I kept the smirk on my face while looking at Dill

Karl said no I don't since no one likes it in this house

I said I do and Dill I can see you

Dill said um Hey Lil man

I said why are trying to sneak out for?

Karl said he isn't

I said yeah, he is

Dill said because I want too

I said Dillion I'm not stupid you know

Karl said please don't tell anyone about this

I said I don't need too since Bro is there

Dill said it's not want it look like

I said Bro I want apple juice as I look at him

Bro said Dill what is going on?

Dill said me and Karl are back together

Bro said Karl what about your kids? Karl

Karl said they know about us

Bro said whatever

I whined Broooo

Bro said stop whining Dave

I said but I want apple juice

Bro said that all you want

I said Karl doesn't have none

Bro said have water then

I said I don't like it

Bro said go without

I said why are acting like this way to me

Bro said listening here you need learn you can't everything you want from me as he kneeled in front of me

I said I know that

Dill said see ya Karl I'm going before Dirk wakes up as he left

Karl said I'm going back to bed now as he left

I said Bro do you blame me for William breaking up with you? as I look at him

Bro said no I don't lil man and never think that either okay as he hugs me

I said but it sounds like you are mad at me

Bro said no I'm not mad at you but you did have me worried since you weren't in the room

I said sorry bro

Bro said it's fine but I'm glad you didn't go out of the house as he picks me up

I said bro put me down

Bro said no we going back to bed

I said I'm thirsty though

Bro said you have water then since they nothing else to drink

I said I don't like water though

Bro said I don't either but that only choice

I said do they have orange juice or something

Bro said nah Karl don't drink any juice or anything and he only drink water

I said okay

Bro said cool as he got a glass and fill it up with water while he holds me

I said why was you awake in the room but didn't say anything

Bro said I didn't want to wake lil dude up and I didn't know you was awake lil man as he gave me the glass of water

I said thanks as I took and drunk it

Bro said slowly down lil man

I said sorry

Bro said it's fine

I said bro when are we going home

Bro said later today since I book our tickets

I said okay bro

Bro said we going tonight lil man so we can spend all day here

I said till we need to go

Bro said yeah

I said here as I gave the empty glass

Bro said thanks for glass as he took and put in the sink

I said okay

Bro said now how about we going back to bed and you go to sleep

I said I'm not tired

Bro said we just go the room and we just can talk quietly

I said Dirk doesn't wake up anything

Bro said I know

I said why did William break up with you? Bro as he walking up the stairs while carrying me

Bro said doesn't matter and don't worry about me lil man

I said okay

Bro said why was crying for yesterday?

I said John told me Karkat was cheating on me with Aradia

Bro said does Karkat have death wish or something

I said I haven't told Dirk yet but he knows Karkat is cheating on me with someone

Bro said okay are you going tell him

I said I don't know Bro

Bro said what are you going to about?

I said I'm going to split up with Karkat when we get back since I ignore Karkat all texting and phone calls

Bro said good

I said only Dirk told me too it

Bro said okay as we went in there

I said I know as he put me on the bed and lay next to me

Bro said you know I going put you and lil dude first

I said I know Dirk told me

Bro said so are you not mad at Dirk?

I said no

Bro said so do you want get anything for any of your friends before we leave

I said no since I already got something for them and I did get something special for Karkat

Bro said okay

I said Bro will you be wear shades when we are in New York

Bro said yeah, I will be lil man

I said okay

Bro said so what else

I said why did Ken leave early yesterday with his bro

Bro said because Ken's boyfriend got hurt or something so he wanted go to see him

I said is Ken's boyfriend okay now?

Bro said yeah, they both fine now since they are at home with their kids

I said okay

Karl said hey dash William is here want to speak to you as he come in

Bro said I don't want talk him Karl as I saw my bro was going to cry

I said Karl tell him my bro is asleep as I hug bro

Karl said I will do that Dave as he left

Bro said thanks lil man as he hugs me

I said it's fine I could see you about to cry Bro

Bro said okay as he starting to cry

I said Bro why are you crying for? as I kept hugging him

Bro said it isn't the first me and William broke up

I said oh okay

Bro said you not going ask me how many times or why

I said no since if you want me to know you will tell me

Bro said okay lil man as he kept hugging me

I said can I go see what is happening

Bro said no stay with me

I said I will Bro as we could hear Karl and William outside the room

Bro said William is will come in here

I said pretend to be asleep Bro

Bro said nah since it won't work with William

I said I can pretend to my sick or something

Bro said nah don't do or say anything let Karl and I handle it

I said I will but if he starts hurting you I'm going join in

Bro said okay lil man you can do that only if he starts hurting me

I said okay

Will said Dash please come back to me as he come in

Bro said no William you are drunk and I'm taking my bros back to New York since I need put them first

Will said you always put them first even you never talk about them

Bro said listen you would be the same if you had move away from your siblings at 15 not allowed to see or phone or talk them not till they got to 18

Dirk said what's going on as he woke and got up and come to and hug me

I said it's okay Dirk is just William is drunk and arguing with Bro

Bro said William stop this now since you are scary lil dude as he hugs Dirk

Will shouted SEE YOU ALWAYS PUT THEM FIRST I WISH YOU NEVER WENT BACK TO GET THEM SINCE YOUR PARENTS DIED AND YOU SAID THEY DON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE LOOK AFTER THEM BUT THEY DO THEY GOT COUSINS AND AUNTY

Bro said they don't have enough room from my bros and I am the next kin of my bros and don't bring my parents into this

Will said I will do I want I like as he come close to us

Bro said gone William hit me like you always do when you are drunk and if you touched my lil bros then I will hit you

Dirk said I'm scared Bro

Bro said lil dude go to Karl stay with him

Dirk said okay as he got and ran left

I said Bro why didn't you tell me to go?

Bro whisper because if I let you out of my sight William will hurt you but I know he wouldn't hurt lil dude

I whisper okay

Bro said okay

Will said you know I won't hurt Dirk but why didn't you tell Dave to go too

Bro said I know you will hurt him since you don't like him since you told me you don't

Will said I still hurt him here if you are in here or less you take me back

Bro said you have get pass me to hurt him as he got up and stand in front me

Will said I will just hurt you too

I said Bro I'm scared

Bro said it's okay lil man

Karl said William stop this now as he come in

Bro said where is Dirk? Karl

Karl said he is with Mark don't worry about him and Dirk phone Dill

Will said what is my bro going do nothing

I said Bro i am so scared

Will said shut up Dave you are annoying always moaning or whining about something

Karl said don't tell him to shut up William as he came to me and hug me

I said sorry for be rude to you Karl

Karl said it's fine Dave everything is going be okay

Bro said don't take him anyway Karl since I want him in my sight all the time

Karl said I wasn't going too

Dill said William Jasper stop this now as he come in

I said Dill make him stop

Will said shut up Dave before I hit you

Bro said no you won't hit since I won't let you

Karl said or me William

Dill said same here if you ever touch Dave I will hurt I don't care if we are bro

Will said we are twins Dill

Dill said still don't care

I said I'm scared

Will shouted IT YOUR FAULT DASH AND I HAD AGRUE BECAUSE YOU HAD TELL HIM THE TRUTH NOT DO WANT I TOLD YOU TOO

I shouted YOU HIT ME BEFORE BUT I NEVER I TOLD THEM ABOUT THAT SINCE YOU TOLD ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T DRINK ORANGE JUICE

Bro said what? lil man

I said William hit me before

Will said he is lying Dash

I said I'm not lying bro as I took my shades off

Bro said he isn't lying William

Karl said he eyes are red as he looks at me

Bro said yeah, he doesn't normally take his shades of

Karl said okay

I said you didn't freak out like most people too

Karl said when I first met Dash eyes are red more the orange/amber

I said okay

Bro said Why did you hit Dave for? William

Will said because he wouldn't drink the orange juice

Dill said he doesn't like orange juice

Bro said everyone knows that

Will said he should learn to respect people as he tried get to me

Bro said no you don't William no one hurts my lil bros not even me

I said bro just let him

Bro said no lil man

Karl said I taking him out of the room

I said no I don't want to Bro tell him

Bro said Karl don't that since that what William wants so he can hurt him

Dill said don't take Dave anyway

Karl said okay

Will shouted DASH STRIDER YOU SO DUMB as he hit my bro and my bro fell backwards and hit his head

I shouted BRO PLEASE WAKE UP I GOT LOST YOU TO as I got up and went to my bro and sat next to him

Karl said William get out of my house and never come back here

I said Bro please wake up as I was crying

Karl said I'm going to see Dirk Dill stay here with him as he left

I said Dash please wake up as I hold his hand

Dill said sh, lil man he will be okay as he put a hand on my shoulder

I shouted WILLIAM GET OUT

Will said no it is you fault your bro got hurt not me as he come to me and try to hit me

Dill said don't hit him William as he hits his own bro

Will said what the hell? Dill as he left

I said Bro wake up please as I kept holding his hands

Dill said it's going be okay lil man as he sat next to and hugs me

I said I want him to wake up Dill

Dill said he will lil man since it isn't the first Will had done this to him

I said did he wake up last time as I look at my bro

Dill said yeah, he did

Bro said lil man why are you crying for? as he woke up

I said bro as I hug him

Bro said sh, I'm okay lil man as he hugs me

Dill said you sure? Dash

Bro said yeah, I'm fine so where is Karl?

I said he went to Dirk as I kept hugging bro

Bro said are you going let me now

I said no I'm not

Bro said I'm okay I promise lil man as he sat up and pull me into his lap

I said I know but I was scared bro

Bro said I wouldn't leave you and I heard you want said

Dill said he was so scared Dash and no kids should scare of seeing their bro like this

I said I seen my dad body in his own bloody

Dill said I know and no kids should see that either

Bro said lil man stop crying now since I'm fine

I said i can't help

Dill said he saw me hit my own bro

Bro said why? Dill

Dill said William was going to hit lil man

Bro said thanks Dill

Dill said it's fine I would hit my bro anytime if he hits any kids

Dirk said Bro as he come running in and hugs bro

Bro said lil dude I'm okay I promise as he hugs us

Dirk said I know Karl told me not to come in here for some reason

I said Dirk as I hug him to

Dirk said you okay? Dave as he hugs me to

I said yeah, even know William tried to hit me but Dill stop him

Dirk said thanks Dill

Bro said now can you both get of me

I said no

Dirk said no

Bro said do I have to tickle you both

I said yeah, you do

Dirk said yeah

Bro said okay I will as he starts tickle us

Dill said i glad you ok Dash

Bro said same here but you know I never going back to your bro or coming back here and I might move to another house in New York with my bros

I said you didn't get me off

Dirk said he got me off as he was sitting on Dill's lap

Bro said I know as he kept tickling me

I said I'm not ticklish Bro

Dill said hey lil rascal when did you sit on my lap

Dirk said after Bro tickle me so about 5 seconds ago

Dill said you are a ninja

Dirk said yeah

Bro said now lil man get of me

I said no

Bro said I just keep tickling you

Dirk said he is ticklish somewhere

I said don't you tell him Dirk

Dirk said I'm not going to since it's fun to watch

Bro said it's fun tickling my lil bros

Dill said maybe I should tickle lil rascal

Dirk said no don't do that Dill

I said you will never found mine tickle spot Bro

Bro said you sure about that as he starts tickling behind my knees

I said no stop it as I kept kicking my legs

Bro said nah I won't stop it

I said yeah do spot it as I was sliding of bro's lap

Dill said he got you of lil man

I said I know now stop tickling me Bro

Bro said nah because it's fun as I kept laughing and kicking my legs

Dirk said Bro you should really stop

Bro said nah

Dill said I think you should Dash

Dirk said Bro stop it Dave is having breathing

Bro said you okay? lil man

I stutter n-no

Bro said what wrongs as he stops tickling me and sat me up

I stutter c-chest as I pointing to my chest

Bro said Lil man you need tell me as I pointed to dirk

Dill said do you want dirk tell us? lil man as I nodding

Bro said lil dude what is wrong with him?

Dirk said he chest is hurting and he can't breathe probably either

Bro said why can't here? Dirk

Dirk said you tickling him to much Bro so he laughed at a lot till he couldn't breathe

Bro said sorry lil man as he hugs me but I just push him away

Dirk said don't hug him while he like this

Bro said okay

Dill said what should we do

Dirk said Dave try and relax and calm down and listen to me and Bro and don't talk as I just nodded at him

Bro said everything go be okay

Dirk said Dill get a glass water for him

Dill said okay as he got and left

Bro said Dirk so how do you know this

Dirk said because it happened before when mum and dad was out and it was only me and Dave at home so I had to it

Bro said okay

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in a room with Dave and bro since Dave was having troubling bro because bro tickling him to much

I said Dave everything go be alright just relax as I starts rubbing his back

Bro said will he be okay? lil dude

I said he will be fine Bro

Dill said here the glass of water Dirk as he gave it to me and sat down

I said thanks as I took it from dill

Bro said what you going do?

I said Dave listen to me you need sip this water okay as he nodded at me

Dill said you ok? dash

Bro said yeah, I'm fine

I said slowly Dave as I start gave to him

Dill said you sure? Dash since it looks like you did hit your head pretty head on the floor

Bro said i just got bit of headache but I will be fine

I said I thought you said you okay Bro

Bro said I'm okay lil dude I promise

I said you just said you got bit of headache so that doesn't sound alright to me bro as dave took the glass of me

Bro said just watch want you doing

I said Dave took the glass of me anyway

Bro said okay

Dill said Dash how many fingers am I hold up

Bro said none

Dill said yeah he is fine Dirk

I said okay

Dave said Bro why didn't you tell us you had bit of headache

I said you ok? dave

Dave said I'm fine now Dorky Dirky

I said yeah you are fine

Dill said what? as he laughs

I said Dave thinks I'm a dork so he calls me that so I know he is fine

Dill said okay

Dave said sometimes I call you dork Dirk

I said or that Davey

Dave said you still can't think anything to rhyme with my name as he laughs

Bro said don't laugh please

Dill said Dash you sure okay?

Bro said yeah, I'm fine

Dave said dilly frilly as he laughs

Dill said hey Dave don't start that

I said he will as I stare at bro as bro had his eyes close

Dill said Dash you sure you just got bit of headache?

Bro said yeah

I said bro please don't lie to us

Bro said my eyes are hurting me

Dave said put on your shades Bro as he got up and went to Bro's bag

I said Dave what are you doing

Dave said I'm getting Bro's shades for him as he open Bro's bag and Bro's shades up

I said okay

Dave said here Bro as he put them on Bro

Bro said thanks lil man

Dill said Dash is your head really hurting you?

Bro said yeah, I don't think I can go home and look after them on my own

Dill said I will go with you and help you till you feel better Dash

Bro said lil man and lil dude can you go to see Karl or Mark please while I talk to Dill

Dave said I thought you want me in your sight all the time

Bro said I know but I need talk to Dill in private and I know Karl and Mark will protect you

I said come on Dave

Dave said oh okay as we got and left

I said William won't hurt you

Dave said I know dirk as we went to Mark's room

I said sup mark as we went in

Mark said hey Dirk what you doing back in here

I said Bro told us come in here

Mark said okay so who is the hiding behind you

I said that's my twin bro Dave

Mark said hey Dave

I said Dave I know you not shy when it's only one person

Dave said sup as he looks around

Mark said I heard you like Drawing

Dave said yeah, I do

Mark said so do I and you see all this stuff on my wall I done it

Dave said wow as he went straight a wall what I had picture of bro on it

I said so do you draw all your friends?

Mark said yeah, I do and my family but I don't really show people them though

Dave said why not?

Mark said because I just don't

I said Dave you like that with some of the picture

Dave said most of them of you without top on Dirky

I said I know Dave as I went sit next to mark

Mark said why did your bro tell come in here for

I said bro wanting speak to Dill in private for some reason as I kept look at Dave

Mark said Dave got red eyes

I said Dave where's your shades?

Dave said with Bro

I said okay

Dave said you didn't freak out either

Mark said you two are Davirk Strider youngest sons?

I said yeah, we are

Dave said yeah

Mark said wow

I said how is it wow?

Mark said because I used to look up to him when I was your age

Dave said why

Mark said because he was good at everything as I saw dave laughs

Dave said no he wasn't

Mark said what do you mean? Dave

Dave said my dad wasn't good at everything

Mark said like what

I said don't ask Dave

Dave said he was useless a being dad to me and he didn't draw the picture for his comic I did and he used to make me strife on the roof with real swords

I said dave stop it

Dave said when my mum died he decide to kill himself and I found him and he killed my pet in front of me

I said Dave that is enough

Dave said he used beat me up so don't say he is good everything when he wasn't and he didn't care if we got sick especially me

I said Dave stop that

Dave said so never ever say he was good at anything as he left

I said sorry Mark about that

Mark said it's fine but I wish I didn't say anything now

I said I didn't say don't ask or he will list all the bad stuff about my dad but he normal going on longer than that

Mark said maybe he is worried about your bro

I said I guess so

Bro said lil dude where is lil man? as he come in

I said I don't know bro

Bro said what did you do? lil dude

Mark said he didn't nothing I think I upset or make him angry

Bro said what did you do mark

I said he ask if we were Davirk Strider youngest sons and we told him

Bro said go on

Mark said I said he was good at everything than Dave said he wasn't and ask like what

I said then Dave make a list and told Mark what he wasn't good at

Bro said maybe he went to Karl or back to Dill

I said let's hope so

Bro said yeah, let's hope so

Mark said sorry I have taken this as he left

I said I wonder what is that about

Bro said I don't ask me lil dude

I said so you okay now? Bro

Bro said I'm okay lil dude

I said okay

Dill said hey guys as he come in

Bro said is lil man in my room? Dill

Dill said no and why?

Bro said because Mark either upset or make him angry

Dill said did he ask him if he was your dad son and then said he was good everything and lil man said he wasn't than make him a list

I said yeah, he did

Dill said I thought so since I know I done it

Bro said I know you done it to me too

Dill said I know

I said okay

Karl said hey as he come in

I said Karl is Dave in your room?

Karl said no but Mark come in to my room and told me

I said Bro what if William got him and hurting him as I hug bro

Bro said sh, everything go be okay lil dude as he kneeled and hugs me

Karl said Mark told me to tell you my cousin Ken find Dave at a park and he took him back to his since Dave didn't want come back here for some reason

Bro said he is okay? Karl

Karl said I don't know Dash but I can ring ken?

Bro said no but can you or dill take me to Ken's house please

I said I'm coming Bro

Bro said yeah you are

Dill said I will than we can straight to mine so I can pack some stuff

I said what is happening bro

Bro said Dill is coming with us so I can still work if I need to work night then I can

I said okay

Karl said Dill was going to tell me?

Dill said yeah, I was going tell now but Dash beat me to it

Karl said okay

Bro said don't worry Karl I'm not going to sleep with him or in the same room

Karl said I know Dash

I said where will he sleep?

Bro said he will being sleeping lil man's room and Dave will be sleeping with me

I said okay as we left

Karl said Dill be safe

Dill said I will be Karl please can you keep eye on my sis

Karl said I don't worry I will keep eye on both

Dill said thanks as we went to Dill's car

Bro said Dirk sit in the back as he got in the front of the car

I said okay as I got in the back

Bro said buckle up too as he did

I said okay as I did

Dill said have you got everything you need? Dash

Bro said yeah

I said Bro did you get lil cal?

Bro said I don't know since I'm worried about lil man Lil dude

I said okay as I look out the window

Bro said you okay lil dude

I said yeah but I want to know who Karkat is cheating on with

Dill said what?

Bro said Dave found his boyfriend is cheating on him with someone

Dill said wow

I said why does Dave always get hurt in some way? Bro

Bro said I don't know lil dude

I said it's not fair it always him and never me sometimes I wish it was me bro

Bro said don't every say that again please

I said okay but i wish dave never got hurt or bullied at all

Bro said I know lil dude

I said how long till we at Ken's? Dill

Dill said about 20 seconds or less

I said okay

Dill said you okay? lil rascal

I said yeah

Bro said you sure? Lil dude

I said I wish we had normal eyes colour and our eyes won't sensitive to light either since I don't really like wear shades

Bro said I know so do I but we can't help it since we are striders

I said you don't have wear shades Bro

Bro said I know I don't since my eyes not sensitives to light but you want we can see they is anything to help make your eyes like mine

I said can we when we back home

Bro said yeah, we can lil dude

I said what about Dave can't we change his eyes colour

Bro said I thought he like wearing shades

I said he does but he doesn't like getting headaches or his eyes hurting him

Bro said we can do that for him too if he wants too

I said cool

Dill said we are here at Ken's as he stops the car

I said cool his house so big

Dill said he should been since he got 7 kids will have 9 soon

I said wow too many kids

Bro said yeah, I think I only handle you and lil man at the minute

I said hey we not that bad bro as I got unbuckle and got out of the car

Bro said I know as he done the same

Dill said I don't think I can handle any kids as he got out of the car

I said hey I'm kid

Dill said you are teenager so I can handle you and lil man

Bro said let's get lil man and go

I said I want to knock as I ran to the door and knock on the door

Dill said no fair as he come to me with bro

Bro said yeah, no fair lil dude

I said you two shouldn't be old and slow then

Bro said don't get cheeky lil dude as he gentle slap back of my head

I said was the meant to hurt? Bro

Bro said nope

Dill said can I slap him to? D

I said don't let him

Bro said no Dill you can't

I said yeah as I poke my tongue out at dill

Someone said hey Dill and Dash

Dill said hey Craig is Ken here?

Craig said no, he is not here

Bro said is Dave with him?

Craig said who is dave?

Bro said he is my other lil bro and Dirk's twin as I hid behind bro

Zeke said Daddy Craig where is Daddy Ken?

Craig said Zeke he is gone to Uncle Kevin to look after your cousins

Zeke said auntie Shelly having the baby?

Craig said I don't know

I said sup Zeke is dave here?

Zeke said hey Dirk, yeah, he is with TJ in his room

Craig said how do you know his name? Zeke

Zeke said he was at Karl's house yesterday Dad

Craig said okay can you get Dave please

Zeke said okay as he left

Dill said so how are you doing? Craig

Craig said I am fine but I'm meant to be resting

Bro said what happened?

Craig said my cousins was over so we had bit of fight so it got out of hand so he pushed me over and I landing on my back and my ankle

Dill said how

Craig said I don't really remember all I know I was at the hospital and ken was there crying

Dill said okay

Bro said shouldn't you be using crutches or something?

Craig said nah I just twisted and sprained my ankle

Bro said lil dude you okay?

I said yeah as I kept looking around

Craig said what happened between you and William? Dash

Bro said do you mean yesterday or today

Craig said yesterday if you can remember it

Bro said we had argument about my lil bros

Craig said William always be the jealous type

Dill said you know are talking about my twin bro tucker

Craig said I know Dill

Dill said okay

Craig said what happened today? Dash since you are wearing your shades

Bro said William was try get me back but I said no to him than he starting to shout and threating to hit Dave

Craig said I know he kept threating hurting my kids

Dill said why?

Craig said I don't know since I didn't find out about it till last night when Ken told me

Dill said ok

Craig said go on Dash

Bro said then we start argument about my bros again till he tried to hit Dave but I got in the way so hit me and I fell hurt my head that's all can remember

Dill said he knocked Dash so I had keep Dave calm since he was getting upset try wake his big bro up

Craig said wow

Dill said he tried hit dave again but I hit my own twin bro

Craig said nothing new then Dill

Bro said then I woke up with Dave crying and clinging on to me

Craig said that's how my kids were to me till I tell not since it still hurts

Zeke said Dave doesn't want to come down as he come to us

Craig said tell him his bros and Dill is here

Zeke said you should be resting Dad not standing up

Craig said I know Zeke

Zeke said invite them in and you can still talk to them dad since dad Ken will get mad at you for not resting as he left

Craig said sorry come in guys as he moves out away

Dill said thanks Craig you know Zeke is right as we went in

Craig said I know he always good kid since he done everything as he starts to walk

I whisper bro I'm scared as I grabs his hand

Bro whisper he won't hurt I promise lil dude

Dill said what you two whisper about as we followed

Bro said lil dude is scared

Craig said scary of who as he sat down

Bro said he just shy so he gets scared as he sat down and put me on his lap

Craig said are you scared of me? Dirk

Dill said you not scared of Craig since he is kind and nice

Bro said when he isn't angry at you

Craig said i never get angry at the kids not like I do with ken

Dill said that's what I mean

Zeke said dad he still won't come down as he come in

Dill said can I try? Dash

Bro said please

Dill said Craig you don't mind to you?

Craig said no Zeke show Dill when your room is

Zeke said okay as he left with Dill

Craig said so how old is he?

I said I'm 13

Craig said so you can talk?

I said yeah but I'm just shy when I first met new people

Bro said then he never shut up do you lil dude

I said nope

Craig said that's fine

I said how many siblings do you have?

Craig said I got 1 sis

I said what her name?

Craig said he is Ruby and she is going out with Ken's cousin Liam

I said how many nieces and nephews do you have?

Craig said too many count

I said have you always live here?

Craig said no I haven't

Bro said see told he never shut up

Craig said it's fine D

I said where did you live before south park

Craig said I lived in North Park for 7 years than I moved here

I said can you tell where I'm from

Craig said you sound you was born in Texas but you are from New York

I said yeah

Bro said wow Craig how did you work that out

Craig said he got a bit Texas and New York accent too

I said most people think I'm from Texas

Bro said you are from Texas so am I

Craig said you used that Texas accent then it went in 2 years since you lived here

Bro said I know

I said I still can hear in my bro's voice

Bro said you can hear want in my voice? Lil dude

I said the Texas Accent in your voice bro

Bro said okay

I said but Dave got more of Texas accent than us Bro

Craig said you got more of it than Dash

Bro said we know

I said it's not my fault if I lived in Texas for 10 years and nearly 3 years in New York

Bro said we know since I lived in Texas for 15 years

Craig said I know you had just Texas accent want I couldn't understand at all

Bro said I know most people didn't

Craig said why do you wear shades for? Dirk

I said because my eyes are sensitive to lights and I don't have normal eye colour

Craig said are they like Dash?

I said no I will show you quickly as I took my shades of and I look at him

Craig said you are eyes just Amber/orange colour

I said yeah as I put my shades on

Craig said is Dave eyes the same

I said no he got different colour to me

Bro said yeah, he has

Craig said Dash why didn't you tell me you were Davirk Strider older son? Since I thought he only had two sons

Bro said i thought everyone knew since my surname is Strider

Craig said i wasn't smart back than

I said you wasn't or still aren't?

Craig said I'm still not that smart either

I said you know Davirk was my dad too and Dave's

Craig said I know he had two son but I couldn't remember your names

I said let me guess you couldn't remember we are twins too

Craig said yeah since I thought you and Dave was like 2 years apart

I said I'm 2 minute older than Dave

Kenny said hey Dash and Dirk as he come in

I said sup Ken

Bro said hey

Craig said did Zeke phone you? Ken

Kenny said yeah, he told me said you wasn't resting till he told you to invite Dill, Dirk and Dash in as he sat next to Craig

Craig said sorry Ken but you know I hate resting

Kenny said I know you do Craigie as I laughs

Craig said what so funny? Dirk

I said Ken is

Kenny said you like his nickname what I call him?

I said yeah, I do since my cousin Roxy would call him that

Bro said Roxy would love your name Kenny

Kenny said cool

Craig said did shelly have the baby?

Kenny said no she didn't

Craig said okay

Kenny said sorry guys, I have taking this as he got up and left

I said who is it?

Craig said either Karen or Kevin

I said okay

Bro said are you always nosey? Lil dude

I said yeah, I am

Bro said great

I said why is Dill taking so long for

Kenny said Craig rest since I need go look after Karen's kids

Craig said why? Ken

Kenny said Ike thinks she is have the baby now

Craig said okay I will rest

Kenny said you better as he left

I said Kenny is a good bro and uncle

Craig said Ken like looking after the kids so he can act like on as I saw my bro laughs

I said what so funny? Bro

Bro said nothing lil dude

Craig said tell us Dasher

Bro said don't you start that

I said yeah, tell us Broooo

Bro said something what Kev said about Ken

Craig said sometime Ken act like a big kid

Bro said yeah and he said felt sorry for you to

Craig said I know he told me that before

I said Broooo

Bro said yeah dirk

I said nothing

Zeke said dad as he come in

Craig said Zeke can you get me glass of water please

Zeke said sure dad as he left

I said bro as I starts poking bro

Bro said stop poking me before I tickle you again

I said you okay? bro

Bro said yeah, I'm okay lil dude

Craig said you sure? Dash since you keep staring at nothing

Bro said I just got bit of headache

I said that's is not okay Bro

Zeke said here Dad as he gave Craig's glass of water

Craig said thanks Zeke you know are good son to me and dad ken

Zeke said I know since I'm the second oldest

Craig said what are your youngest siblings too since they are too quiet

Zeke said they are all asleep dad as he sat next to Craig

Craig said okay

Zeke said you ok? dad

Craig said yeah, I'm okay as he drinks his water

Zeke said do you two want a drink?

I said do you have orange juice?

Zeke said Dad do we have any?

Craig said yeah, we do or maybe is orange soda since Ken got it for some reason

Zeke said are you allowed soda? Dirk

I said Bro

Bro said yeah

I said I am allowed soda? Bro

Bro said yeah, you are

Zeke said so do you want a drink? Dash

Bro said no thank you Zeke

Zeke said dad can I have a bit of the soda?

Craig said no you know why

Zeke said okay as he got up and left

I said bro what's wrong?

Bro said I just got headache lil dude

Craig said do you want anything for it? Dash

Bro said no I will be okay

I said I think you should get check out before we go or when we get back Bro

Bro said I already had check-up lil dude by Mark's Dad

Craig said what did Luke say?

Bro said I'm fine to travel back to New York but only Dill come with us

Craig said cool I know Ken wants to go there

Bro said when you are better maybe you can come out and stay with us

Craig said with the kids too

I said yeah

Bro said sure just tell me when since I'm going to move into big house when we there

I said what?

Bro said I'm going get a big house for us lil dude

I said dad did buy a bigger house and it was like a castle Bro

Bro said wow

I said we did live in it but it was too big for us

Craig said wow

Bro said you, ken and the kids can stay there in a castle

Craig said I don't know who would be more excited the kids or Ken

Bro said Ken and youngest kids

Craig said I guess so I will think about since I don't know how long till I'm better

Zeke said here Dirk as he come in and gave me my drink

I said thanks Zeke as I took and drank some

Bro said I hope you don't go hyper on that

I said I don't bro

Craig said what took you so long? Zeke

Zeke said nothing dad as he sat on the floor

Craig said Zeke McCormick Tucker look at me

Zeke said I didn't have none I promise dad as he looks at Craig

Craig said I know but what is wrong? Zeke

Zeke said nothing dad

Craig said Zeke I know something is wrong

Zeke said I will tell you later dad as he got up and left

I said is he okay? Craig

Craig said I don't know since he likes keep secrets from us

I said okay

Kenny said is dill still upstairs? as he come in

Craig said did Karen have the baby?

Kenny said no since Kyle turned up too

I said who is Kyle?

Craig said he is Ike's Brother and one of Ken's best friends too

I said okay

Kenny said so Dash you okay?

Bro said huh yeah

I said you was staring at nothing again

Bro said I was just thinking

I said about what?

Bro said don't worry about it lil dude

I said okay

Craig said Ken something is wrong with Zeke but he won't tell me

Kenny said I will going see what's wrong with Zeke as he got up and left

I said will Zeke tell him?

Craig said yeah, he will

I said okay

Craig said so do you have any other siblings? Dirk

I said no i don't

Craig said did you know about dash?

I said no I didn't know about Dash since I thought Dave was my bro till after my parents died when Bro texting Dave then show up at the door

Craig said sorry about since I heard it on the news

I said it's fine but don't ask dave or say my dad was good at everything

Craig said I know Ken told me what happened at Karl's

I said you okay it's look like you are in pain? Craig

Craig said I am in pain but I will be okay

I said okay

Craig said how could you tell I'm in pain

I said because of Dave

Craig said how?

I said because Dave got bad back so he always does the same face as you are doing now

Craig said wow I guess you are clever

I said no when you look after your bro since you were 8 and you know when he is in pain and other people too

Craig said you was looking after Dave since you were 8?

I said yeah but it was kinda of my fault he got hurt though

Craig said how if you want to tell me

I said I fell off the roof so dave tried to save me but he couldn't so my dad had save us and I landing on dave

Craig said you have bad back? Dirk

I said yeah, I do but not like Dave though

Craig said sorry to hear that no kids at your age should have bad back if I know Ken got bad back

I said I know he told me since he was 11 if I am right

Craig said yeah, you are but he had 2 ops on it

I said I know so have I

Craig said how old was you?

I said I was 8 for first one and 10 for the second one

Craig said what about Dave?

I said he refused have one since he hates hospitals

Craig said I know someone else who hate them too

Kenny said you who hate want? Craig as he come in

I said I told Dave hates hospitals and he said he know someone else who hates hospitals too

Kenny said oh right

I said is it Kenny? Craig

Craig said yeah, he does

Kenny said yeah, I do hate them

I said okay

Craig said did you know Dirk had two ops on his back too Ken

Kenny said no i didn't know that

I said okay

Kenny said how old was you?

I said I was 8 for the first one and 10 for the second one

Kenny said wow you were younger than me both times

I said how old was you?

Kenny said I was 11 for first one and 14 for the second one but I'm lucky I can walk without help

I said why?

Kenny said my uncle Luke told me it might not work that time but it did

Craig said I had to beg you do it tough Ken

Kenny said I know you did

I said maybe you can try get Dave have op on his back Ken

Kenny said I thought he did?

I said no he didn't as he refused to have one

Kenny said does he get back pain?

I said yeah, he does and when he does he can't move since hurts him bad

Kenny said you should try get him too since it will help him

I said I will try again and Craig is in pain too

Kenny said Craig is this true?

Craig said yeah, I am pain Ken

Kenny said lay down Craig

Craig said I didn't want be rude to our guest

I said it's fine since Bro is staring into space

Kenny said now lay down Craig

Craig said I don't want to

Kenny said Craig Adam Tucker do want you told as he got up and sat on the floor

Craig said I hate when you call me by my full name as he lay down

Kenny said that's only way you listen

Craig said I know

I said is Zeke okay? Ken

Kenny said nah he wasn't feel too well so I told him to rest in my bed

Craig said what?

Kenny said Zeke is in our room asleep since Dill is talking to Dave in his room and TJ gone out with his friends

Craig said okay I thought TJ was grounded?

Kenny said he was but that was like 2 weeks ago

Craig said I can't remember

Kenny said I know that is because your medicine Craig but you will get uses to it

Craig said I guess so

Dill said Dave still don't want come down as he come in

Kenny said I can try if it alright with dash

I said Ken you can try since he not listening

Kenny said okay but make sure Craig rest Dirk as he left

I said yeah someone who I can tell off who is older than me

Craig said how is Dave doing? dill

Dill said he said he want to stay he with you and Ken not coming home

I said Dill why don't you go to your house and got whatever you need then come back here maybe the Dave will be down here

Dill said good idea should I take dash with me

I said no since I'm comfortable on his lap

Dill said okay I will be back and Craig don't get up let one of your kids or Ken or Dirk to get the door

Craig said I won't

Dill said make sure he doesn't dirk

I said I make sure he doesn't

Dill said good as he left

Craig said Ken going be up there for ages

I said my twin bro can go on for ever if you get on the right topic or anything do with my dad

Craig said okay but why does Dave want stay here for?

I said because he is boyfriend is cheating on him that probably why

Craig said wow that's not good

I said I know

Craig said what about you?

I said what about me?

Craig said do you have anyone special

I said yeah, I do have a boyfriend

Craig said cool

I said I know but he is Dave's best friend

Craig said what grade are you in? Dirk

I said I'm in 8th grade

Craig said when is your birthday?

I said 4th December

Craig said so are you close with Dave?

I said yeah, I'm close with Dave

Craig said what do you want to do when you are older?

I said i want make write comics with Dave

Craig said so just like your dad?

I said no my dad didn't write or create comics

Craig said oh, didn't he?

I said no, I done the writing and Dave down the drawings since we weren't allowed public it

Craig said why not?

I said because we starting it at age 8 and my mum didn't want our names to be on it

Craig said so your dad public in his name?

I said yeah but that's wasn't our first comic though

Craig said wow

I said me and Dave to sing too

Craig said with your dad?

I said no with my mum

Craig said what is your mum name?

I said my mum name was Lucina Strider

Craig said cool

I said we start singing with my mum we were 3

Craig said I bet you and dave are good singers

I said i guess we are

Craig said why don't you sing for me

I said no I don't sing on my own and only sing with Dave

Craig said come on Dirk

I said no

Craig said okay

I said Broooo as I took his shades off

Bro said lil dude give my shades back

I said What are you thinking about? Bro

Bro said shades Dirk

I said tell me what you are thinking about first Bro

Bro said I was thinking about William

I said boring and here your shades Bro as I put them on him

Bro said thanks

Craig said why are thinking about him for? D

Bro said I do want him back

I said he hurt you Bro and he tried hurt Dave too

Craig said Dash I keep telling never go back to him since he knows if he gets drunk than he says sorry to you than you forgive

Bro said so

Craig said you go back again till the next time you arguing with him or get hurt by him

I said what?

Craig said you always with come here or Karl's

I said huh?

Bro said what are trying to say? Craig

Craig said I'm saying you shouldn't go back to him

Bro said I know

Craig said Dash Remember you need put your lil bros first as well since you need look after them

I said is anyone listening to me

Bro said I know I need put my lil bros first and look after them even I know I'm not good at and I never was a good big bro to them

Craig said maybe you should talk Kev since he thought he wasn't a good bro till he talk Ken and Kar and they told him he was

I shouted I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW

Bro said I know that Craig and just like you too since Ken told me about it

Craig said yeah, I thought I was bad big bro too till I talk to my sis but she said I wasn't

I said I hate you guys

Bro said didn't Ken think he was bad big bro too?

Craig said yeah, he did he thought he was bad bro

I shouted I HATE YOU GUYS

Craig said I heard the first-time Dirk

Bro said so did I lil dude

I said now i know how Dave felts when he got ignored by mum and dad

Bro said I love you too lil dude

Craig said i uses to it people telling me their hate me

Kenny said nope Dave still doesn't want to come down as he come in

I said can I try while you talk to my bro and Craig since they are boring me

Craig said go ahead

Bro said go knocked yourself out lil dude

I said Ken can you show me where Zeke's room is?

Kenny said sure as we left and went upstairs

I went in the room when Dave and waiting to Ken left

 **Bro (Dash) p.o.v**

I was at Kenny and Craig's house since Dave was refusing come downstairs since Dill tried than Kenny tried now it was Dirk turn to try so I was in their living room with them and just talking

Kenny said what was you and Dirk talking about? Craig

Craig said just about him

I said about my family too

Craig said yeah

Kenny said why did Dirk say he hates both of you for?

I said we was ignoring him

Craig said yeah, we were since Dash wants go back to William again

I said I was thinking about it

Kenny said Dash that's isn't a good idea since you have do think about your lil bros too now

I said I know but I'm not good big bro to them and I never was

Kenny said you was only in the live for 5 years before you moved here and now you only being the live again for couples of weeks now so you need just get used it

I said I know

Kenny said I know how you feel about away from my family for ages but I didn't have choice and I know it was just for a year or so

I said I know you told me this before

Kenny said I know I have but you will be good bro and you need just spend time with both of your bros

I said I know and I do

Kenny said why do you think you are bad big bro for?

I said because I couldn't protect them from my dad since I wasn't there for them when they needed me to be and I know I had to get out there too

Craig said what did happened in your childhood since you never talk about it

Kenny said Craig I don't talk about my childhood

Craig said I know what happened in your childhood Ken

Kenny said D you can tell us if you want to

I said my dad used beat me up

Kenny said was your dad drunk or something?

I said no my parents never drink but my dad just had temper on but it only starts when I was 9 nearly 10 after when my lil bros was born

Craig said wow so you only had it for 5 nearly 6 years?

I said yeah, I did

Kenny said I know I feels you when your dad beats you

I said how? Ken

Kenny said because my dad was drunk and didn't work at all so he beat me and Kev up since we were try protect Karen

I said wow

Kenny said my mum was drunk too most of the time and sometimes Kev was drunk too so we used to fight a lot too

I said wow

Kenny said I know when Kev went missing for a year and no one knew where he was at all

I said I know you told me

Kenny said trust me it helps if you talk about things in your past and show your feelings

I said I know I should but my dad thought me striders don't do a lot thing so if I didn't do it than he would take me on to the roof strife with swords

Craig said that's wrong

I said I know but he thought my bros the same

Kenny said no kids should have to fight on the roof and anywhere with swords

I said I know but it's a strider since it was like dad and son thing to do

Craig said did your grandad thought your dad?

I said yeah, he did

Kenny said you ok? d

I said I never told anyone this not even William

Craig said why?

I said because I didn't want people feel sorry for me since i had bad childhood up to I was 15

Kenny said everyone who live in south park since they was babies had bad childhood one way or another

I said I know since when we were with everyone all of you talk about your childhood except me

Kenny said because we all knew each other since kindergarten and on wards

I said I know but I come here with my mum when I was 15 but I didn't want go back with here

Craig said we know

I said mum allowed me to stay she said since I was nearly 16 I could stay here

Kenny said your mum name was Lucina Strider? D

I said yeah, that is my mum name since she said she was going to sing here at wedding

Kenny said that's at Kev and Shelly's wedding since they both listen to her

I said yeah, I know since I was there

Craig said you was at Kev and Shelly's wedding?

I said yeah

Kenny said I saw you with your mum but you wore shades

I said I know since my mum asked me to help her

Craig said wow

I said I know

Kenny said you are good singer D

I said thanks is that's why everyone calls me D for because of my mum

Craig said your mum said met my oldest son D since she didn't say Dash

Kenny said yeah till we got to know you

I said okay

Craig said do you know why you and your bros name begin with d for?

I said no I don't know

Craig said okay

Kenny said he asked me when my name and my siblings name begin with K for

I said okay

Craig said I still want to know why? Kenny

Kenny said I keep telling you I don't know why Craig

Craig said they ask your parents Ken

Kenny said no Craig and you know I haven't talk or seen them since Kev's wedding

Craig said why?

Kenny said I don't want too

I said why don't you want to talk to your parents? Ken

Kenny said I don't get along with my dad and I don't want to arguing with him either

I said okay

Craig said why did you go back to New York for? Dash

I said I want go see and talk to my parents and maybe stay there spend time with my lil bros

Kenny said wow

I said but I was too late to see my parents

Dave said Broooo as he come in and jumped on me

I said yeah lil man

Dave said Dirk is being mean to me

Dirk said I'm not as he come in

I said lil man you sure he was being mean to you or are you just try get him trouble?

Dave said yeah, he being mean to me

Dirk said he is lying Bro

Dave said I'm not

Dirk said are you too as they arguing with each other

Kenny said you okay? Dash

I shouted DAVE STRIDER AND DIRK STRIDER STOP ARGUING NOW

Craig said wow Dash I didn't know you could shout

Kenny said I did as he was laughing

I said Ken don't laugh at them

Kenny said sorry

Dave shouted DIRK STOP BEING MEAN TO ME

Dirk shouted DAVE STOP LYING WHEN I'M NOT BEING MEAN TO YOU SINCE YOU ARE TRY GET ME IN TROUBLE

Dave shouted I'M NOT YOU ALWAYS MEAN THAN TELL MUM AND DAD LIES AND SAID I WAS BEING MEAN TO YOU ALL THE TIME WHEN I WASN'T

I shouted DAVE AND DIRK STOP ARGUING NOW OR BOTH YOU WILL GO IN TIME OUT OR BE GROUNDED WHEN WE GET BACK HOME

Dave said fine I will going time out now Bro as he got off me and went to a corner

I said okay that's was easy

Dirk said no I'm not going to time out since I'm 13 not 3 Bro

I said you are grounded when we get back home then

Dirk said whatever bro as he sat down next to me

Kenny said Dirk I still put TJ in time out and he is 13 nearly 14

Dirk said you are his dad and I never had time out or be grounded before not till couples of weeks ago, when my bro did it

I said you was be mean though

Craig said who was he being mean to?

Dirk said I was calling Bro names that's why he grounded me for

Kenny said okay

I said why did you never get grounded or time out for? Dirk

Dirk said because mum and dad always blamed Dave for everything

Kenny said that's wrong

Dirk said so he was meant to get adopt since mum and dad didn't want him only me

I said why?

Dirk said because of his eyes

I said dad had red eyes?

Dirk said no Dad didn't have red eyes and he had the same colour eyes as me

I said no Dirk dad did have red eyes

Dirk said he didn't

I said he did so

Dirk said mum cheated on dad as well

Craig said are you say you and Dave are half bros but also twins?

Dirk said no this was when me and dave were 10

Craig said oh okay

Kenny said you idiot Craig

Craig said I know but I'm your idiot

Dave said Bro can I came out of time out yet?

I said no I will tell you when lil man

Dave said okay

Dirk said you in time out Dave and I'm not

I said don't you start be mean to him

Dirk said how long will I be grounded when we get home? Bro

I said it will be a week but if you start being mean to anyone it will be longer

Dirk said okay

Craig said so what do you like doing? Dave

I said Craig do you how time outs work?

Craig said nope

Kenny said you supposed not talk the person who is time out and I keeping tell you this

Craig said I keep forgetting

I said lil man you can come out now

Dave said okay as he come to me

I said what do you say?

Dave said sorry Bro as he hugs me

I said it's okay lil man as I hug him back

Dave said where is dill?

Kenny said yeah where is that bugger?

I said I don't know

Craig said he went get his stuff

I said okay as there was a knock on the door

Dave said I'm scared Bro as he hugs me tightly

I said it's okay lil man

Kenny said I will get it as he got and left

Craig said don't be scared Dave since William won't come here

I said why not?

Craig said Ken warned him if he catches William here he will hurt him

I said okay

Kenny said yeah, I did as he come in with Dill

Dave said Dill as he got up and run to Dill

I said be careful lil man

Dill said hey lil man as he picks Dave up

Craig said Dash put Dave in time out

I said hey you weren't meant to tell people that

Craig said oh well

Dill said why did you have time out for? lil man

Dave said because me and Dirk was arguing so Bro told us to stop but we didn't so he said go time out or get grounded

Dill said you gave them a choice? D

I said yeah, I did

Dill said so what Dirk choice?

Dave said Dirk is grounded when we get back to my house for a week and he can't be mean to anyone or it will be longer

I said you was listening? Lil man

Dave said yeah, I was

Dill said wow

I said let's go now before Dave changes his mind

Dave said no, I want to go home now

I said okay

Kenny said so when will you be coming back? Dill

Dill said when Dash is better than I will be back

Dave said What

Dirk said Bro you told us Dill was only coming back with us till you can sort work out

I said thanks a lot Dill

Dill said sorry D I thought you told them the truth

I said I kinda of did but not all of it

Dave said you shouldn't lying to people Bro

I said I know

Craig said Ken can you help to our bed please?

Kenny said sure as he helped Craig and they left

Dirk said now tell us the truth Bro

Dave said yeah

I whisper Dill how meant to tell them the truth?

Dill whisper just tell them like you did with me

I whisper can you stay?

Dill whisper I was going to make sure you do it this time if you don't I will

I whisper okay

Dave said stop whispering

I said takes your shades off please both of you as I took mine off

Dave said why?

I said I need tell you something import

Dave said okay as he took his off

I said Dirk take your shades off

Dirk said but the lights will hurt my eyes

I said it will be quick I promise

Dirk said no

I said you grounded two weeks

Dave said Dirk just do it since I done it

Dirk said no I don't want

I said three weeks you will be grounded for as I took his shades off

Dirk said gave them back Bro

I said I will after I tell you the truth

Dave said Bro just get on with it

I said remember when I said I was fine or okay

Dave said yeah but you weren't?

I said yeah, I wasn't okay or fine but I just said that so none of you two would worried

Dave said what did Mark's dad say?

I said i might just space out or have headaches

Dave said will you get better? Bro

I said yeah, I will get better but it might take a long time though

Dave said is that's why Dill is coming make sure you rest and look after us till you are better? Bro

I said yeah

Dill said i do want ask you and Dirk something too?

Dave said what? Dill

Dill said if it alright with Dash if I could I follow you and Dirk around for a day or so

Dave said yeah it alright with me along as you don't ask me take my shades off

Dill said I won't ask you do anything you don't want do to

I said it's alright with me if it okay with Dave and Dirk

Dirk said no I don't want to be in a film or video or anything

Dill said that's fine

Dave said I still want to be

Dill said I will just do about you than Dave

I said cool

Dave said yeah it is so cool

I said I guess we should get going now

Dirk said can we go home now and are we going on the private jet or not?

Dill said yeah, we going on my private jet

Dave said let's go now as we left

Kenny said what you a lot going now?

I said yeah, we are

Kenny said okay as he left

I said where are you going as we out of the house

Kenny said I need go to get my nieces and nephews since Kyle need go to something and no one can get hold of Shelly's bro Stan

I said right

Dill said D get in the car will you

I said where lil dude and lil man? Dill

Dill said in the car already to go as he got in

Kenny said go on dash go since I need to go too as he got in his car

I said okay as I got in the car

Dave said Bro Dirk won't give my shades back

I said Dirk give lil man shades back to him as I buckle myself up

Dirk said no I don't want to

I said you grounded for a month Dirk

Dill said Dirk just do want you told as he starts to drive

Dirk said no I don't want too

I said here Dave you can where mine for now

Dave said no Bro I want my shades

I said no fighting since Dill is Driving

Dave said I'm not fighting Bro

I said I know lil man as I look at him

Dirk said dave is devil and demon

I said you are grounded for a month and 1 week Dirk

Dirk said whatever Bro

Dill said this going be long for him

I said you ok? lil man

Dave said yeah, I'm just ignore Dirk what he is saying about me Bro

I said good

Dill said lil man has anyone else calls those names?

Dave said yeah but i just ignore them too since I'm used it now

Dirk said you are evil and mum and dad didn't want you Dave

I said Dirk

Dave said leave it Bro I'm not listening to him since he only does this so he can get attention since mum and dad gave him attention when he like this

I said okay I will just ignore too but he is grounded for a month and 2 weeks

Dill said why did your mum and dad gave him attention for bad behave for?

Dave said because he always told them lies say I was being mean to him when I wasn't even when I wasn't with him

I said wow

Dave said sometimes I was in my room already so I got time out a lot till I was 10 than dad start to grounded me so I used to it

Dill said that's is so wrong

Dave said it's doesn't matter now since Bro will grounded both of us if we are naughty

I said I will since I'm going treat you both equally

Dave said I know

Dill said we are here as he got out of the car

Dirk said good as he got out

Dave said Bro you haven't told any about what happened on my birthday didn't you?

I said sorry I did since I was mad so I accidently told William

Dave said oh okay

I said I'm sorry

Dave said it's fine along as Dill or Dirk don't find out about it

I said okay how we going help them with our bags

Dave said okay as he got out

I said cool as I got out too

 **Tuesday 27** **th** **December 2016**

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was at the airport with Dill and my brothers since we were going back to New York today since after William broke up With Bro

Dirk said I'm never giving your shades back Dave

I said I'm not listening to you Dirk

Dirk said whatever Dave

Bro said you ok? Dill

Dill said yeah, I'm okay

I said is this your jet? Dill as I look at him

Dill said yeah, it is

I said it's bigger than your bro's one

Dill said I know it is but it is special made too

I said cool

Bro said lil man and Dirk you need get your bags

Dill said no you don't since I already done it as he walks to his jet

I said thanks as we followed

Bro said okay Dill

I said Bro can you drive?

Bro said yeah, I can drive a car and why?

I said I just wondering as we going on the jet

Dill said you are quite nosey aren't? lil man

I said nah I'm not

Dirk said I hate flying as he sat down

I said Bro can I sit next Dill please?

Bro said I was going sit Dirk as he sat next to Dirk

I said yeah as I sat by a window

Dill said um Dave can I sit by the window please?

I said sure as I moved

Dill said thanks as he sat down by the window next to me

I said do you have apple juice? Dill

Dill said yeah, don't worry lil man I made sure they were apple and orange juice or soda and water too

I said cool

Dill said yeah

Bro said you sure don't want wear my shades? Dave

I said no I don't want to wear your shades Bro as I look at him

Bro said you got your shades on

I said yeah, this one want Dill gave me when we first met him

Bro said okay

Dirk said I don't feel well Bro

I said are we going take off now? Dill

Dill said yeah, we are as we did

I said cool

Dirk said Bro I feel sick and want to be sick

Bro said okay Dirk

Dill said Dash there should be sick bowl under neither his sit

Bro said okay

I said is the sick bowl under neither my seat since I throw up when we land?

Dill said yeah, there is

I said cool

Bro said here Dirk as he gave it to dirk since I still was look at bro

Dirk said don't look at me Dave as he was being sick

I said I'm not

Bro said you ok? Dave

I said yeah, I'm okay I guess as I turned around to look at the front

Dill said what you thinking? Lil man

I said I just think what I'm going to say to Karkat when I see him

Dill said about what?

I said doesn't matter

Dill said okay

I said can i get up? Dill or Bro

Dill said it's okay with me

I said Bro?

Bro said yeah

I said can I get up?

Bro said yeah, you can but when I or Dill tell you to sit back down do it

I said I will Bro as I unbuckle and got up and walked around

Dill said where you going? Dave

I said i want to look around and try find apple juice as well

Dill said okay

I said am I allowed anywhere? Dill

Dill said yeah but in my room with my name on it

I said okay as I left

Bro said what do you think you doing? lil man as he come to me

I said Bro don't do that

Bro said don't do what?

I said don't be a ninja

Bro said okay I try not to

I said okay

Bro said so what are you doing?

I said I'm try find apple juice what do you think I'm doing

Bro said I think you are being nosey

I said that too

Bro said I thought so

I said how is Dirk doing?

Bro said he is asleep

I said okay

Bro said do you want sit next to him

I said no I don't since he is being mean to me for some reason

Bro said okay

I said what you doing? Bro

Bro said I was seeing what you were doing

I said great don't you trust me

Bro said yeah, I do trust you but I want to be nosey too

I said whatever Dasher as I laughs

Bro said don't you start that

I said why not?

Bro said because I don't like it

I said okay Bro

Bro said good

I said where will the apple juice been

Bro said I don't know

I said oops I forgot you was here Bro

Bro said you was talking yourself?

I said yeah, like I do sometimes

Bro said okay

I said find it as I took a bottle of apple juice

Bro said what are thinking

I said Dill got lemonade too as I took that too

Bro said what are you going do and should I be worried?

I said nope as I took some apple juice and lemonade mixed them together and drank some

Bro said okay what did you just too?

I said tried this Bro

Bro said should I trust you?

I said Bro please

Bro said fine as he drank some apple juice and lemonade

I said what do you think of it? as I drank some more

Bro said what is it?

I said it's apple juice and lemonade mixed together

Bro said wow do you always mixed your drinks together?

I said nope this is the first time I done it Bro

Bro said okay but never do it when I'm not with you

I said okay I promise as we went back with our drinks and we made Dill one too

Bro said you are going get Dirk and Dill to tried it too?

I said yeah, I'm with Dill not Dirk

Bro said why not Dirk?

I said Dirk don't like apple juice that's why

Bro said okay as he sat next to dirk

I said Dill as I sat next to him

Dill said yeah

I said tried this please as I gave him a drink

Dill said thanks but what is it? lil man

I said just tried since Bro did

Dill said Dash what is this

Bro said it is nice I promise Dill

Dill said okay as he drank it

I said Dill so, how is it?

Dill said it's okay but now tell me what is it

I said what does it taste like?

Dill said it taste like apple juice and lemonade mixed

I said it is since I mixed it since I saw you had lemonade and apple juice

Bro said I was worried about what he was doing

Dill said it's nice maybe you can show me how you did

I said I will but Bro said I'm only do it when he is there

Bro said you can do it if Dill is with you too

I said okay Bro

Dill said you can show me when you get to yours

I said I will since I am going make all my friends tries it

Dill said are you get Dirk to try it?

I said no because he doesn't like apple juice

Dill said okay

Bro said how long till we land? Dill

Dill said we should be landing at min

Bro said Dave buckle up

I said okay as I did

Dill said you to Dash

Bro said I already am Dill

Dill said okay

I said i feel sick Bro

Dill said here as he got a sick bowl and gave it to me

I said thanks as I took and hold it

Bro said Dirk you need wake up

Dirk said bro I'm awake

Dill said we landing now as we landing

I said I'm going be sick as I start throwing up in the bowl

Dill said you okay? lil man

I said yeah, I will be fine when we out I hope

Bro said maybe it was your drink you made

Dirk said what drink did he made?

I said apple juice with lemonade

Dirk said you idiot Dave

Bro said why?

Dirk said Dave isn't allowed lemonade because he always get sick when he drinks it

Bro said Dave why didn't you tell me

I said I forget and I couldn't remember if it was me or dirk

Dirk said I drink orange soda dave

I said I forgot Dirk

Dill said you can get up now

I said okay and who unbuckle me already?

Dill said I did sorry lil man

I said it's fine as I got up and of the jet

Bro said how feeling now lil man? as he got off

I said I'm feel fine now

Bro said you can make it but no drink it

I said I won't bro and I will only drink apple juice

Dill said so are we going to walk? as he come of jet with dirk

I said walk where?

Dill said to your house

Bro said no we not

I said how we going get home? Bro

Bro said bus since we don't have a car here

Dill said fine by me

Dirk said do we have to

I said yeah, we do

Dirk said fine

Bro said come on there

Dirk said I can ring someone to get us

I said who? Dirk most people will be asleep

Dirk said what is the time anyway

Bro said it's 3am lil dude

Dirk said no buses till 6am

I said oh yeah, I forgot about that

Dill said we can stay in a hotel for tonight

I said how we meant get to hotel? Dill

Dill said stay here as he left

I said where he is going

Bro said I don't know

I said okay as I sat on my bag

Dirk said sorry for being mean Dave as he sat on his bag next to me

I said it's fine Dirk

Bro said you still grounded for a month and 2 weeks Dirk

Dirk said I know Bro

Bro said okay as he walks around

I said why did you say mean and took my shades for? Dirk as I look at him

Dirk said I don't know Dave as he looks at the floor

I said okay

Dirk said do you know who Karkat cheating on you with?

I said yeah, I do

Dirk said who is it

I said not telling since you will do something stupid and I need sort this out myself

Dirk said I promise I won't do anything stupid

I said Karkat is going out with Aradia when everyone knows he meant be going out with me

Dirk said okay sorry Dave

I said it's fine everyone warned me about it but I didn't listen to them

Dirk said it's fine

I said Dirk would you be mad if I went out with Jake?

Dirk said no I'm over that now Dave

I said cool

Dirk said along as you are happy than I will be happy Dave as he hugs me

I said same here Dirk as I hug him back

Bro said what you doing talking about

I said about teenager things

Bro said boring

I said yeah,

Dirk said yeah

Bro said I'm going see what dill is doing as he left

Dirk said what are you going say to Karkat when you see him

I said I don't know Dirk as I been thinking about it on the jet

Dirk said you should tell him you know he is cheating on you

I said I'm going break up with him before he breaks up with me

Dirk said okay do you want me be with you?

I said I was going to bro if we can be invite all our friends around to celebrate late Christmas together

Dirk said he won't allowed because of me

I said if you just did time out like I did you wouldn't be grounded

Dirk said I know

I said we still can ask him though

Dirk said we can

Bro said ask who what? as he came to us

I said can we invite our friend to celebrate late Christmas together

Bro said sure

Dirk said when are you going grounded me

Bro said you can be grounded from 1st January 2017 Dirk

Dirk said okay

I said cool

Bro said yep

Dirk said so where is dill? Bro

Bro said I don't know Dirk

I whined Brooooo I'm tired and booooored

Bro said sorry lil man I can't do nothing about that

Dirk whined I'm booooooored too Brooooo

Bro said then try do something

I said like what Bro

Bro said play a game or something

I said i want go home and sleep for a week

Bro said why?

I said because I'm tired

Bro said who fault is that?

I said yours

Bro said how it's my fault

I said because you decide travel and night time with 2 teenages

Bro said still not fault

Dirk whined Bro I'm still bored

Bro said do something

Dirk said I did text John but he is asleep like we should be

I said shut up your boyfriend Dirk

Dirk said why?

I said it is annoying that's why

Dirk said you didn't say about English when I was going out with him

I said Jake isn't or wasn't my best friend like John

Dirk said you say John isn't your best friend anymore?

I said no I didn't say that

Dirk said you said Jake isn't or wasn't my best friend

I said so

Dirk said is John still your best friend or not?

I said yeah, he is still my best friend Dirk

Dirk said oh okay

I said why?

Dirk said I just wondering

I said whatever dude

Dirk said back to you too

I whined Broooo

Bro said stop whining you are tired and bored since I know you are

I said I wasn't going to say that anyway

Bro said okay so what do you want?

I said it's hurts

Bro said what hurts? Lil man as he kneels in front of me

I said my back is hurts

Bro said just wait for a bit longer lil man

I said okay I will try

Bro said I will see where Dill is as he left

Dirk said you okay? Dave

I said I will be when we go home

Dirk said okay

I said so are you happy we are back?

Dirk said yeah, I am and what about you

I said I guess I am

Dirk said why?

I said yeah, I'm happy be back here but I kinda sad too

Dirk said is this because of Vantas or something else?

I said both Dirk

Dirk said okay I will leave it for now since I know you tired

I said how come you not tired?

Dirk said I fell asleep on the jet

I said okay

Dirk said why don't you go to sleep

I said nah, I will wait get home

Dirk said your Texas accent is coming out now

I said m' fine s' what if it's come out whose cares not m' as he looks at me

Dirk said okay there

Bro said what did you just say dave? as he come to us

I said nut bro

Bro said speak with NY accent

Dirk said he is tired so his Texas accent comes out to play as he laughs

Bro said okay than

I said m' tired where Dill bro

Bro said he is on a way with a car since you two was too lazy to walk anyway

I said not our fault Broooo

Bro said whatever Dave

I said Dirky Dirk Dirky Dirk

Dirk said what Dave

I said nuttin'

Dirk said ah I hate when speak in your Texas accent

I said not m' fault Dirk

Dirk said Bro make him stop please

Bro said how can I make him stop?

Dirk said knock him out

I said m' tired

Bro said I know you keeping telling us

Dirk said tell Dill to hurry Bro so Dave can go to sleep talk normal again

Bro said none of you are normal though

Dirk said I meant to say so he won't talk in stupid Texas accent

I said m' Texas accent aint stupid Dorky Dirky

Dirk said yeah, it is since you always used to most of the time

I said m' like m' Texas accent though so what ya going to about it Dirk

Dirk said I will knock you out

Bro said no one is going knock anyone out got it

I said m' got it

Dirk shouted AH STOP IT NOW

I said nah I don't want to stop it

Dirk said you can stop though

I said m' know I can but I don't want too

Bro said i don't care how he talks along as you both don't argue

I said m' not arguing

Bro said Dave it is annoying though

I said oh well nuttin ya can do about it Dash

Bro said don't call me that

I said m' called you dash

Bro said sorry I didn't realise

Dill said does some need a ride as he come to us

I said what took ya so long Dill as I got up

Dill said what?

Dirk said he said what took ya so long Dill

Dill said what?

Bro said Dave said what took you so long but he said ya instand of you

I said m' said ya

Dill said I don't understand you lil man

I said m' tired and want to sleep

Dill said still don't understand you

Dirk said that's because he is Texas accent comes out to play with us

Dill said okay so is this how you all spoke in Texas?

I said yo

Dirk said yeah, we did

Bro said yeah, I did for 15 years then I lost it after 2 years live in south park

Dirk said so I have but Dave hasn't

I said not m' fault

Bro said why?

Dirk said because he only kind of losing it now since we moved here

I said m' not

Dirk said are too

I said m' not and m' never will since it's fun to annoy people with m' Texas accent

Dirk said it's not

Bro said you two come get in the car you can to sleep or do whatever along as you don't argue as he got in the car

I said m' coming as I got in the car

Dirk said okay Broooo as he go in the car and we all buckle up

I said m' not tired anymore Bro

Bro said yeah, you are since you still talking your Texas accent

I said m' not tired

Dirk said are too

I said I'm not

Bro said are too

I said not

Dill said he isn't since he isn't talking his Texas accent

I said see

Bro said okay but you still go to bed both of you I don't care if you don't sleep along as you are in bed in your room

I said okay Broooo

Bro said stop say Broooo too

I said nah

Dirk said why? Broooo

Bro said because it's annoying

I said that's what little brothers for though

Dirk said it's true as he fell asleep again

Bro said ah

I said Bro you okay?

Bro said no I'm not okay

I said what's wrong? Bro

Bro said don't worry lil man

I said Bro please tell me since Dirk is asleep again

Bro said I just got a headache lil man

I said go to sleep than I will talk to Dill

Bro said nah, I will be fine lil man

Dill said you should really go to sleep D

I said told you bro

Bro said I will when we are home

I said okay

Bro said how long did you use your Texas accent when you move here

I said for 3 years sometimes it still come out

Dill said wow

Bro said I know

I said most of time its try comes out at school when I with my friends since most of them I don't understand me when it does

Bro said I understand why they don't

I said I know lucky Dirk always there with me

Dill said so how long did Dirk used it for?

I said he only used between 6 months to a year since he didn't really have funny Texas accent like I do or did

Dill said you mean less the D then

I said yeah

Bro said Hey wasn't my fault if my Texas accent took 2 years get rid of it

I said I still can hear it in bro when is mad

Bro said okay

Dill said I can't

I said maybe because you not from Texas Dill since most people who aint from Texas never hear it

Dill said maybe

Bro said you still got in you though lil man

I said I know but mum and dad lost their Texas accent in 3 months when move here

Bro said wow lil man

I said I was the last one to lost but it still come out to play as Dirk calls it

Bro said I know lil man

Dill said so what you going when you get in?

I said sleep for a week

Dill said okay what about you? Dash

Bro said sleep but not for a week

I said I think we going to sleep maybe not Dirk since he is sleeping now

Dill said he might

I said I know that's why I said maybe not Dirk

Dill said I don't get smart with me

I said I wasn't but if I was it would be in my Texas accent

Bro said when else do you speak in your accent

I said when I'm mad, tired, upset I speak in my Texas accent but most of time I just speak like this

Bro said okay

I said why? Bro

Bro said I just want do know so I know when you are upset, mad and tired

I said okay

Bro said cool

I said I mean when I am just so mad, upset and tired that when comes out probably

Bro said okay

I said yeah Bro

Dill said what about Dirk?

I said his Texas accent doesn't come out but I wish it did since it was kind of fun

Bro said why?

I said because we used talk quite a lot in our Texas accent since no one could understand us not even mum and dad

Bro said okay

I said yeah

Dill said you okay? lil man

I said no

Bro said what is wrong? lil man as he looks at me

I said I don't know how to explain it Bro

Bro said just try and maybe Dill can help you out since his twin and I'm not

Dill said why me for? Dash

Bro said because you know how it feel being like twin

Dill said okay

I said I wish Dirk hang out with me more like we used too but no he doesn't since he hangs out with our friends more than me

Dill said you trying to say you feel like you are losing Dirk? lil man

I said yeah, I am since he can do lots of things with our friends but I can't sometimes I hate it here

Bro said is that why didn't what come back here? lil man

I said kinda of that

Bro said why don't you tell lil dude how you feel

I said I told him loads of time and he said he will spend more time with me but he hasn't till you show up Bro

Bro said okay

I said when we were in south park it was like old times before we moved here

Dill said what do you mean?

I said when I lived Texas me and Dirk was together all the time since no one of us what be without each other

Bro said then what happened?

I said then we moved here and we went to school but we weren't in the same class but Dirk made friends and I didn't

Dill said why not? Lil man

I said because I was scared and shy

Bro said because you are shy and scared when they are loads of people in one place

I said yeah, I used and still do hang out with Dirk and his friends

Bro said they are your friends too though lil man

I said yeah, only because of Dirk if I wasn't Dirk's twin bro they won't be friends with me though

Bro said I sure they would since you are nice, cool and a strider

I said they won't be since I asked them only Roxy would be since she is our cousins

Bro said I don't believe that

I said I can proved it when we get back home since they used to pick on me and some people too or less I'm with Dirk

Bro said okay lil man

Dirk said people does what to who? as he woke up

I said picked on me when I'm not with you Dirk

Dirk said oh right

Bro said is this true? Lil dude

Dirk said yeah, it's true Bro

I said I told you so Bro

Bro said okay lil man

Dill said so are we going sit in the car or go in your house? as he got out

I said yeah, we are home as I got out

Dirk said finally as he got out with Bro

Bro said hey lil man and lil dude are you going to help us or not

I said do we have a choice? Bro

Bro said how is feeling? Lil man

I said my back still hurts but I can help if you need me too

Bro said don't worry about it lil man I got your and my bag as I pick my and his bag up

I said okay

Bro said lil dude can you help us please? and dirk didn't answer

I said Dirk you okay? as I tap him on the shoulder

Dirk said huh?

I said you okay? Dirk

Dirk whisper no I'm not okay Dave

I whisper what's wrong?

Dirk whisper my back

I whisper Dirk what about your back?

Dirk whisper it's hurts I don't think I can lift my bag or lil cal as he starts to cry

I whisper you tell me bro or do you want me to it?

Dirk whisper you do it

I said Bro

Bro said yeah lil man

I said Dirk's back is hurting and he don't think he can lift his bag or lil cal as I look at dirk

Bro said is this true lil dude?

Dirk stutter y-yeah B-bro as he was still crying

Bro said it's fine me and Dill got they bags and you two go in and rest

I said okay and come on Dirk

Dirk said okay as his put arm around me

I said Dirk how long have your back being hurting you?

Dirk said since Christmas day after I fell

I said you said you was okay

Dirk said I thought I was but then my back starting hurting me a bit but now it just worse

I said come on Dirk let's get you to bed

Dirk said can I sleep with you in your bed? Dave

I said sure Dirk as I put arm around him to help him

Dirk said thanks

I said your back is really hurting, isn't it? Dirk

Dirk said yeah, it is but it hasn't for ages though

I said I know Dirk as we went into my room and I turn the light on

Dirk said your back is hurting you too but you still helping me

I said I know but i always makes you okay and help you out it doesn't matter if I am in pain or ill or sick

Dirk said I know as I help he sit and lay on my bed

I said you know I always will be there for you as I sat next to him

Dirk said are you going lay down and go to sleep

I said no since I'm not tired anymore

Bro said they you two are as he come into my room

I said yeah, why?

Bro said I was just wondering where you two went

Dirk said I want to sleep with Dave in his bed

I said it was fine

Bro said yeah, it's fine with me too as he come to us and sat next to me

Dirk said bro my back is still hurting me loads

Bro said sh, lil dude just rest

I said Bro Dirk's back is hurting so much since he couldn't either walk without help from me

Bro said we will see how you are in the morning lil dude

Dirk said okay

I said do you want me take your shades? Dirk

Dirk said yeah

I said okay as I took his shades off

Dirk said thanks as he fell asleep

Bro said how you doing? lil man

I said I'm okay but just worried about Dirk

Bro said when was it last time Dirk's back hurting him

I said last was when we were 11 but it only lasting for about hour though then he was fine again

Bro said maybe he just need to rest

I said I know

Bro said did he tell when it starts hurting him? Lil man

I said yeah, he said it starting to hurting on the Christmas day after he fell

Bro said okay, we just keep eye on him from

I said okay and where is lil cal? Bro

Bro said i don't know since I couldn't find him

I said maybe Dill got it and I can go a see if he does

Bro said nah you stay here and I will as he left

I just look at dirk just sleeping and I could tell he was in pain with his back since he was moving about and make little noise like he does when he is in pain

I said sh, Dirk it's okay just try stay still

Dirk said I can't sleep Dave as he opens his eyes

I said Bro gone since Dill got lil cal

Dirk said okay but it's hurts

I said I know Dirk but everything will be okay

Dirk said okay as he tries to hug me

I said Dirk what are you trying to?

Dirk said I hug you but its hurts to much

I said then don't as I lay down next to and gentle hug him

Dirk said thanks Dave as he done sad smile to me

I said it's fine since you always to do me as I starts play with his hair

Dirk said yay you are playing with my hair

I said I know since it's calms you down

Dirk said it also calms you down too

I said I know

Bro said Dill don't have lil cal but he gone check if Dirk lift in the car or jet as he come in

I said okay Bro

Dirk said I want lil cal as he starts to cry again

I said Dill gone try find lil cal as I kept playing with his hair try make sure he calm

Bro said sorry lil dude as he come to us and sat next dirk

I said it's okay Dirk everything is going be okay

Bro said you are good bro Dave

I said I know since I always need to do it try calm Dirk down if I'm ill or in pain myself

Bro said didn't mum and dad help you? lil man

I said no since they used to make he worse

Bro said okay maybe you can teach me how to calm Dirk down

I said all you have his play with his hair and tell him everything is okay and make sure he does have lil cal to

Bro said got it as he starts play with Dirk's hair

I said Dirk is much more easier than me Bro

Bro said I know it is

Dirk whisper Dave I'm thirsty

I said Bro Dirk is thirsty

Bro said I will going get a drink for him

I said and me please

Bro said okay as he left

I said how you doing? Dirk

Dirk said bad

I said it's going be okay you will get lil cal back I promise

Dirk said okay

I said do you like when Bro play with your hair?

Dirk said yeah, I do

I said okay

Dirk said okay

I said I told Bro when your back starting hurt you

Dirk said I know I heard but I glad you did

I said I know you would be

Dirk said do you think I will get better this time?

I said yeah, you will get better but only if you rest I don't be like me be stubborn

Dirk said I will rest

I said cool

Bro said here you drinks as he come in

I said thanks bro as I took apple juice and drank it too fast

Bro said how many times do I need tell don't drink too quick

I said sorry Bro as I put the empty glass next me

Bro said do you need help? Lil dude

Dirk said no I don't as he sat up and took the orange juice and drank it slowly

I whisper Bro

Bro whisper yeah lil man

I whisper Dirk must in so much pain since he drinking slowly than normal

Bro whisper okay lil man

Dirk said what you two whisper about

I said you Dirk

Dirk said why me for?

I said I just told Bro you must in so much pain since you are drinking slowly than normal

Dirk said I'm in so much pain Dave as he starts to cry

I said sh, everything is going be okay Dirk as I gentle hug him

Dirk said it's hurts

Bro said what hurts? Lil dude

Dirk said my back

I said does it hurts to move? Dirk

Dirk said yeah, it does as he put the empty cup down

I said then lay down Dirk as I help him lay down again

Bro said I will take the cups back and see if dill is back too as he left

Dirk said thanks

I said it's fine

Dirk said where's Dill?

I said he gone find lil cal in case you left in the car or jet Dirk

Dirk said okay

I said do you want my doll for now?

Dirk said you kept your doll?

I said yeah, I did incase you ever lose or left lil cal somewhere so I kept just for you

Dirk said yeah, do you need go out of the room to get it?

I said yeah but I will wait till Bro back

Dirk said no we will wait in case Dill find lil cal first

I said okay Dirk

Dirk said has anyone text me or you?

I said nah I turned both of our phones off

Dirk said cool as he yawns

I said you tired aren't you?

Dirk said yeah, I am but I can't sleep

I said because you are in pain or don't have lil cal?

Dirk said both

I said okay

Bro said what you do talking about as he come in

I said i just asked if Dirk wanting my doll what I kept

Bro said okay as he come to us and sat next to me

Dirk said is dill back? Bro

Bro said yeah, he is back but he couldn't find lil cal so I rang Karl and he said you left lil cal at his so he is try find anyway to get it to you

Dirk said Dave

I said I know Dirk as I got up and left

Dill said how is Dirk doing? lil man

I said not good

Dill said where you going?

I said I getting my doll for dirk but I have go to roof since there's box where everything in

Dill said do you want me to come with you?

I said yeah, please can you?

Dill said sure

I said thanks as we went up to the roof and I went to the box

Dill said is this the box? Lil man

I said yeah, can you not look please?

Dill said I will take my glasses off as he did

I said thanks as I open the box and took my doll what I called lil hal as I quickly hug him and closed the box

Dill said can I put my glasses on?

I said yeah, you can as I hold lil hal

Dill said okay as he put his glasses on

I said we can go now

Dill said is that your doll? as we walking back down

I said yeah, it is

Dill said what is it name?

I said it's lil hal

Dill said it just look lil cal though

I said I know it does as I went in my room

Bro said is that lil cal?

I said no it isn't lil cal Bro as I went to dirk and sat next him

Dirk said nope that's Dave's doll no name

I said it has got name Dirk as I gave to him

Bro said what is it?

I said lil hal

Dirk said I thought that was your pet name? Dave

I said yeah, it was as well

Dirk said kay and thanks Dave as he just holds lil hal and fell asleep

Bro said it just like lil cal but with a red top instand of blue

I said I know Bro since I put a red top him

Bro said so do you how you got it? lil man

I said nope I don't have clue how got that creepy thing

Bro said I got it for you when you were 2

I said thanks for that give me nightmares about it as I smirk

Bro said hey, it didn't give you nightmares, didn't it?

I said not really but it was just creepy so when we moved here I decide hide it in box on the roof

Bro said you went on the roof?

I said yeah, Dill came with me Bro

Bro said okay please next ask me to go to the roof

I said I will I promise as I hug him

Bro said you know I just worried about you and lil dude as he hugs me back

I said I know as I took my shades of and lay down next to dirk

Bro said lil man why don't you try get some sleep now

I said not tired and I probably won't able to as I look at my special night light

Bro said why not?

I said my special night light not working as I point to it

Bro said is this why don't sleep all night long? Lil man

I said yeah, it is since it hasn't been working for ages now so I just lay here awake most of the night

Bro said we can get that fix tomorrow and just try get sleep lil man

I said I will try

Bro said okay since i will be in lil dude's room since Dill took my room

I said can't you stay here with us Bro

Bro said I will stay till you fall asleep lil man

I said okay

Bro said just close your eyes lil man and just sleep

I said night bro as I closed my eyes and fell asleep after I heard Bro whisper night to me and felt him kiss top of my head and left the room

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was lying in Dave's bed with Dave and lil hal instand of lil cal as I left him at Bro's mate Karl's house so I tried to sit up but I couldn't so I start to cry and I looked at dave he was still asleep so I just try to sit up but no luck and I couldn't move at all so I tried not to scream

Dave said what's wrong Dirk and don't something nothing is wrong as he woke up and looks at me

I said I can't move at all Dave

Dave said I need get Bro as he got up and left the room

So, I was in the room on my own with lil hal than I realise this Dave's doll and I thought he got rid of this since he said it was creepy and he didn't won't it

Bro said hey lil dude as he come in and sat next to me

I said where is Dave? Bro

Bro said he went to the bathroom lil dude

I said kay

Bro said lil man told me you can't move at all? Lil dude

I said no I can't move at all Bro

Bro said it's going be okay lil dude as he starts play with my hair

I said how did I get Dave's doll? Bro

Bro said Dave gave it to you help you to sleep

I said I thought he got rid of it

Bro said nah he didn't

I said where did he hid it then?

Dave said where did someone hid what? as he come in

I said where did you hid your doll?

Dave said I hid it in a box on the roof as he sat next to me

I said okay

Bro said so do you remember the name? lil dude

I said nope

Dave said it's lil hal Dirk as he hugs me gentle

I said kay

Dave said your Texas accent come out now

Bro said I didn't realise it was

I said I know

Bro said I'm going get something help you with pain lil dude as he got up and left

I said where he going Dave

Dave said he gone get something to help you with the pain Dirk as he starts play with my hair

I said cool as I kept hold lil hal

Dave said if you want you can keep him Dirk as he kept playing with my hair

I said no it isn't lil cal plus it's your doll not mine

Dave said i know but it still creepy to me

I said where did you hid in our house in Texas?

Dave said in the same box on the roof but only dad knew about it since he caught me hugging in it when I was upset

I said okay so you still hug it when you are upset?

Dave said yeah, I still do since I felt something special about it like someone gave it to me

I said Bro did gave it to you when we were 2

Dave said I know that

I said can you text John?

Dave said I already since I turned my phone on since he was tried get hold of you

I said what you tell him?

Dave said I told you was asleep since you didn't feel well so I told him not to coming over either

I said thanks Dave and I want to hug

Dave said I know Dirk as he hugs me gentle

I said I hate it Dave

Dave said I know but you need to rest till you feel like you can sit up on your own first

I said yeah, I know as I look at him

Dave said do you want me stop playing with your hair? Dirk

I said no and why don't you have your shades on for?

Dave said because I forgot put them on since I rush out of the room get Bro

I said okay

Bro said lil dude here take this and drink this as he come in and sat next to me

I said I need help to sit up Bro

Bro said lil man can you help him

Dave said sure as he helps me sit and hold me up

I said I need help drink and take that too Bro

Bro said okay as he gave dave it

Dave said Bro I can't do it since I hold him up since he can't sit up by himself

Bro said I guess I will to do it

Dave said yeah, don't worry he won't spit it out at you he isn't like me

Bro said okay

Dave said Dirk you need open your mouth though

I said I know as I open my mouth

Bro said okay as he put medicine in my mouth as I closed my mouth sallow it

I said drink bro please

Bro said okay as he put orange juice and pour it in to my mouth and drank it

I said thanks

Bro said it's okay lil dude as he got up and left

I said did I upset bro? Dave

Dave said no he just worried about you and me too

I said okay

Dave said do you want lay down again or not?

I said no I want to sit up

Dave said okay as he sat behind me and hold me

I said thanks so how is your back? Dave

Dave said it's okay since Bro gave me medicine

I said cool I want to watch tv Dave

Dave said we can ask Bro if you can and he can carry you like he did with me

I said okay

Dave said yeah as he starts rubbing my back

I said what you doing

Dave said rubbing your back but I can stop if it hurts you as he stops

I said don't stops it

Dave said okay as he starts doing it again

I said thanks it is helping

Dave said I know since I used do it all the time as he kept doing

I said it's relaxing me too

Dave said cool

I said ouch

Dave said you okay? Dirk as he stops it

I said why did you stop for?

Dave said because you said ouch I didn't want to hurt you more either

I said I'm okay Dave

Dave said Dirk I know you are not okay

I said my back is hurting me

Dave said give the medicine time you won't feel the pain anymore trust me Dirk as he leans his head on my shoulder

I said okay how do you know that

Dave said I need take the medicine all the time I thought you knew this Dirk

I said I did but I thought you didn't need it anymore

Dave said nah, I never stop taking it

I said okay but what happens if you did

Dave said then I will be in pain and wouldn't able to move or maybe not talk either

I said okay but please never stop taking it

Dave said I promise won't since Bro always make sure I take it now

I said cool

Bro said how you two doing as he come in

I said I want to watch tv Bro

Bro said okay I will carry you to couch as he gentle picks me up

I said dave you coming

Dave said nah I'm going back to sleep since I'm tired as he fell asleep

Bro said come on lil dude as he went out of lil man's room and to the living room

I said can you stay with me bro

Bro said I was going too anyway as he sat down and put on his lap

I said thanks Bro

Bro said what do you want to watch?

I said my little pony Bro

Bro said cool as he put the tv and on to it

I said yeah as I watch it

Bro said does lil man like this?

I said no he hates it but he just watches with me when I'm in pain or sick since it makes me happy

Bro said okay along you are happy than you can watch everything you want

I said do you like MLP? Bro

Bro said yeah, I do lil dude

I said who is your favourite?

Bro said rainbow dash

I said yeah, my favourite too

Bro said cool as we both watched it

Dill said oh no not MLP as he come to us

I said yeah since I like it and makes me happy

Bro said nothing wrong with a 13 years old boy and 23 years old man to watch it

Dill said i didn't say that was

Bro said I know

Dill said where lil man?

I said asleep in his room since he is tired

Dill said okay as he sat down in front of the couch

I said don't you like the show? Dill

Dill said I don't mind it but I rather not watch it

I said okay

Dill said how are you doing? lil rascal

I said bad

Dill said why?

Bro said because he can't move at all so I had to carry him

Dill said that's not good isn't

I said nope it's not good as I watched the tv

Bro said you okay? lil dude

I said I'm okay but it still hurts Bro

Bro said the medicine should be working soon then you won't feel it lil dude

I said Dave said that too

Bro said okay lil dude

I said Bro

Bro said yeah

I said can you play with my hair please?

Bro said sure thing lil dude as he starts to play with my hair

Dill said I thought you don't like that?

I said I do when I'm sick or in pain since it helps me calm down

Dill said alright than

Bro said Dill have you heard from Karl?

Dill said yeah, he said he is coming here for lil rascal to give lil cal back to him

I said yeah, I can have lil cal and Dave can hide lil hal again

Bro said Dill did you went up to the roof with lil man?

Dill said yeah, I did since he asked me too

Bro said okay

Dill said why? D

Bro said he told me you went with him so I didn't know either he was lying or not to me

Dill said okay

I said Bro what happened to dave on our birthday since he is acting strange so are you?

Bro said nothing happened lil dude

I said Broooo

Bro said I promise lil man I wouldn't tell you or anyone lil dude

Dave said you promise me what? bro as he come in

Bro said lil dude asked me what happened to you on your birthday lil man

Dave said i knew he would ask he some point

Bro said how did you know that? Lil man

Dave said because I know I be acting strange more than normal I do

I said what happened to you? Dave

Dave said don't worry about it Dirk as he come and sat in front of the couch

I said tell me Dave please as I look at him with puppy eyes

Dave said don't do your puppy eyes at me as he looks away from me

I said Broooo tell me please

Bro said sorry lil dude I promised lil man

I said Dill do you know?

Dill said nope I don't know either as he got up

I said where you going?

Dill said I'm going pick up Karl as he left the house

I said Dave please

Dave said fine since you won't stop asking me till I do

I said yeah

Bro said do you want me to it? lil man as he turned the tv off

Dave said no bro

I said I'm waiting

Dave said I fell of the roof as he got up and left

I said he fell of the roof? Bro

Bro said yeah, he did lil dude

I said how? Bro

Bro said he just slipped fell and he just screamed at me to help him so I pulled him

I said wow that the second time he fell of the roof

Bro said I know lil dude

I said I guess he scared go up to the roof now

Bro said I don't know lil dude

Dave said Bro can I go out please? as he come in

Bro said where you going? Lil man

Dave said to Karkat's since I need to talk to him about something

Bro said sure lil man but come straight back home afterwards

Dave said I will as he left

Bro said do you know what that's about? lil dude

I said yeah, he going break with Karkat before Karkat breaks up with him

Bro said less one of us striders got guts to break up with someone

I said yeah, it is the youngest strider

Bro said you only 2 minutes older than him lil dude

I said I know that

Bro said cool

 **Karkat p.o.v**

I was at my house waiting for Dave to come over since he said he was back home but no one could visit since Dirk is sick so he said he would come here if he is bro let him so I was just walking around my room tiding it up make sure nothing

Kanki said hey bro stop worried about it

I said I'm not worried

Kanki said aren't you excited see your boyfriend again

I said no since he didn't sound happy with me on the phone

Kanki said how did sound to you?

I said he sound mad at me

Kanki said maybe he just worried about Dirk since you said Dirk is sick?

I said yeah, that's what he told me

Kanki said okay as they were a knock on the door

I said can you get it? Kanki please

Kanki said sure since I'm going out to see friends as he left

I shouted THANKS KANKI

Dave said sup Vantas as he come in my room

I said hey Dave as I went to him to give him a kiss and hug but he didn't to the same

Dave said don't do that

I said are you mad at me?

Dave said yeah

I said why since you don't sound mad

Dave said I just come here to talk about us and if I shout my Texas accent would come out I don't want that since you wouldn't understand me

I said why do you talk about us?

Dave said I know you have be cheating on me while I been away with my bros

I said no I haven't dave I told you in the texts

Dave said I know that but someone sent a video to me I saw you kissing Aradia and everyone knows you are meant be going out with me

I said I'm sorry I won't do again

Dave said sorry I'm breaking up with you as he left

I said no please don't dave as I followed him

Dave shouted YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE GOING OUT WITH ARADIA KARKAT VANTAS

I said please don't break up with me

Dave shouted I HATE YOU KARKAT VANTAS AND DON'T COME NEAR ME OR DIRK EVERY AGAIN as he ran

I said I'm so stupid as I went back when I know Kanki would be at the park and I just ran to him and hug him

Kanki said you ok? lil bro as he hugs me

I stutter n-no D-Dave B-Broke u-up w-with m-me b-bro as I look at him

Kanki said sh, everything going be okay let's go home than you can tell me why he did

I said okay as we walk back home and went into our room too

Kanki said why did Dave broke with you?

I said someone sent a video to him of me kisses Aradia and he thought I was going out with her while I was going with him

Kanki said okay

I said Aradia did ask me out but I said no since I loved and still love dave but he didn't believe me

Kanki said sh, Kar everything going be okay as he kept hugging me while I was crying in his chest

I said I don't like it why did people have telling him lies

Kanki said Kar did Aradia said everything like she will make sure he breaks up with you or anything

I said no I don't think she did but I wasn't listening to her afterwards

Kanki said everything going be okay Kar nothing going you can do about it

I said I still want be his friend

Kanki said let him calm down for a bit than try make friends with him again

I said okay I'm tired

Kanki said than go to sleep

I said thanks Kanki

Kanki said it's fine I thought you would never come to me but to dad instand

I said I couldn't or didn't know where he would be but I knew you would be at the park as I yawned

Kanki said just go to sleep I will leave you alone

I said can you stay with me?

Kanki said sure as I fell asleep

 **Bro (dash) p.o.v**

I was in the living room with Dirk since he was watching tv and talking too and we were waiting for Dave to come home and Dill and Karl too

Dirk said Bro

I said yeah, lil dude

Dirk said what you thinking about?

I said just about lil man

Dirk said he will be okay

I said I know

Dave said I'm back as he come in and went straight to his room

Dirk said I guess he broke up with Karkat

I said will you be okay so I can talk to him

Dirk said I would leave him alone for a bit Bro

I said why?

Dirk said because he sounds he want to be left alone and I think he still bit mad

I said I will leave him alone

Dirk said yeah and he would come to you if he wants talk about it

I said okay

Dave said Bro as he come in

I said yeah

Dave said can I go to roof please?

I said no since I don't want up there on your own lil man

Dave said okay as he went back to his room

I said that easier than I thought

Dirk said he probably just going make mess of his room

I said great

Dill said what is great? as he come in with Karl

I said lil man is mad so lil dude said he probably going make a mess of his room

Dill said why?

I said don't know

Dirk said because he broke up with Karkat and Bro told he wasn't allowed go on the roof on his own

I said thanks Dirk for that

Dirk said it's fine

Karl said I found this at my house as he come to dirk and gave lil cal

Dirk said yay lil cal as he took him of Karl

I said lil dude what do you say?

Dirk said thanks Karl

Karl said it's fine

Dill said do you want me talk to lil man? D

I said no I will as I gentle took Dirk of and put him on the couch

Dirk said Bro where you going?

I said I'm going talk to lil man

Dirk said okay

I said Dill and Karl can make sure he doesn't move

Dill said we will

I said thanks as I left to lil man's room and I saw dave was throwing and knocking things down

Dave said what do you want? Bro

I said you okay? lil man as I went in and sat his bed

Dave said no I'm not okay as he kept throwing and knocking things

I said what would make you calm down? Lil man

Dave said just go to the roof and sit there

I said come on then lil man

Dave said I thought I wasn't allowed go on the roof on my own?

I said you not going be on your own

Dave said what?

I said I'm going be with you and you don't need to talk to me or anything

Dave said okay as he throws a pillow on the floor and we left

Karl said where you two going? as come to us

I said the roof since lil man need to calm down

Karl said right as he left

Dave said come on bro as he went to the roof

I said I'm coming lil man as I followed him

Dave said thanks for letting me come up here as he sat down

I said it's fine lil man as I sat next to him

So, we just sat there and thinking but I looked at lil man and I waiting till he feel likes to talk to me

Dave said why are you staring at me for? Bro as he laid down

I said you know you can talk to me about everything lil man

Dave said I know I can but I'm not on who like talking about it though since I always different and I don't feel like a strider either

I said why don't you feel like a strider? Lil man

Dave said because striders don't show the feels or anything but I do that's probably while dad was mean to me for

I said listen here lil man forget what dad said and do want you think is right for you and no one else like you did with Karkat

Dave said don't say his name please

I said sorry lil man

Dave said it's fine bro

I said do you want talk about it or not?

Dave said i don't know where to start Bro

I said are you mad me because I said no you wasn't allowed come up here on your own

Dave said no I wasn't since I know why you said no for

I said okay lil man but you know you need tidying your room up now

Dave said I know but I glad you didn't hit me like dad did when he saw my room like that

I said I won't hit since lil dude told you was mad so he said you probably just mess your room up so I don't care I rather you make a mess than hurt yourself or get hurt

Dave said thanks bro as he hugs me

I said it's fine lil man as I hug him

Dave said why didn't listen to people since they told me he was going do that as he starts to cry

I said sh, lil man everything is going be okay

Dave said I'm so stupid

I said you are not stupid as I kept hugging him while he cried into my chest

Dave said someone sent me a video with him kissing someone else and say he was going with them

I said can I see the video?

Dave said i delete it since I didn't want Dirk to see it

I said it's fine lil man

Dave said he tried telling me he wasn't cheating on me as he gentle punched me in my chest

I said sh, lil man do whatever you need to calm down

Dave said sorry Bro as he stops

I said it's fine lil man you weren't hurting me lil man

Dave said I hate it as he starts punching the ground

I said stop that I rather you punched me than ground

Dave said no as he kept punching the ground till he hands and knuckles were red and bleeding

I said do you feel better know? as I pick him up

Dave said no I don't as he put his head on my shoulders

I said sh, everything is going be okay as I walk back and to the bathroom

Dave said why are we in the bathroom for?

I said to clean your hands up lil man as I put him edge of the bath

Dave said sorry Bro as he looks at me

I said it's fine lil man as I starts to clean him up

Dave said okay as he hissed at me

I said I know it hurts lil man as he kept hissing at me

Dave said what are you going tell dirk?

I said you can going tell him the truth when you want too or do you want me do it as I banged his hands up

Dave said you do it as he yawns

I said you tired? Lil man

Dave said yeah, I am

I said I nearly done lil man than you go to bed

Dave said okay

I said there you can go now all done now as we left the bathroom

Dave said thanks Bro as he went to his room

I said what you three doing as I went to live room and to couch

Dirk said how is Dave? bro

I said he okay he went to his room but he hurts his hands

Dill said how?

I said by punching the ground till they were red and bleeding

Karl said wow

Dirk said did you pick him up? Bro

I said yeah since he wouldn't stop so I clean his hands and he went to bed

Dill said I guess he was mad and upset

I said he was and I think he still is

Dirk said Broooo

I said yeah

Dirk said nothing

I said how you are doing? lil dude

Dirk said I'm okay no pain now but still can't move

I said okay lil dude as I sat in front of the couch

Dill said Karl tried change the channel but lil rascal just screamed at him

Karl said I didn't know he was going to that

I said is this true? Lil dude

Dirk said yeah since I like my little pony and makes me happy

I said I know lil dude

Karl said Dill can't we going out or something

Dill said we could but I don't know any where thing is

Dave said I do as he come to us

I said I thought you was going to sleep? lil man

Dave said can't sleep

I said why?

Dave said my hands hurts and I want go out with Dill and Karl

I said go on then lil man

Karl said come on dill Dave can show us around as he got up

Dill said fine as he got up

I said you know I trusting you with lil man Dill

Dill said I know

I said lil man please listen to them too

Dave said I promise I will as he come to me

I said you sure you will be okay? lil man as I look at his hands

Dave said I will fine since Dill will be with me

Karl said and me

I said okay but lil man if you feel tired or in pain just tell one of them

Dave said I will stop worried Bro

I said okay I will try as I hug him

Dave said okay as he hugs me back

Karl said come on as he left with Dave

I said Dill please keep eye on lil man

Dill said I will Dash don't worry and just look after little rascal as he left

I said look just us now lil dude as I look at him

Dirk said yeah, it is as he was on his phone

I said who you texting? Lil dude

Dirk said I'm text Zeke since he said he is here with his sibling, cousin and his dad

I said what Kenny and Craig are here with all 7 kids?

Dirk said no only Kenny TJ, Zeke and Crew is here

I said cool what other 5 kids and Craig?

Dirk said Kev is looking after him and the other 5 kids

I said where are they staying?

Dirk said in a hotel

I said maybe that's where Karl

Dirk said maybe

I said why don't you going to sleep and I will clean lil man's room

Dirk said okay as he fell asleep with lil cal in his hand

I whisper night lil dude as I kissed him and went out of the living room

So, I start to tiding Dave's room up a bit for him

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was in the car with Dill and Karl since I was showing them everywhere in New York and we were going met up with Kenny and his two oldest sons and his oldest nephew since they were here

Dill said are we going the right away? Lil man

I said yeah, we are as I was in the front

Karl said why did I need sit in the back again? Dill

Dill said because Dave know where we are going and I promise Dash I would keep eye on him

Karl said fine

I said I knew Bro would ask you keep eye on me Dill

Dill said he is just worried about you lil man

I said I know Dill

Karl said why did you need calm down for? Dave

I said because I was mad and upset since I broke up with my boyfriend

Karl said why?

I said don't wanna talk 'bout it

Karl said don't you want talk about it?

I said I just don't s' leave m' alone

Dill said Karl stop asking him since he is so upset and mad since he is talking in his Texas accent

Karl said fine I will

Dill said you okay? lil man

I said m' fine as I look at the window

Karl said are we there yet?

I said yah, we are

Karl said oh yeah, I can see my cousins as he got out and ran to them

Dill said are you coming out to see them?

I said do I have to?

Dill said no you don't have but I do want to see them

I said go and see them I won't do nothing

Dill said remember you promise your bro

I said I know

Dill said just go out and you don't have talk to them or everything

I said I don't need to get out since they are coming over

Dill said you are right

I said m' know

Kenny said hey Dill as he learns on the car

Dill said hey Ken what you doing here?

Kenny said Craig surprise me with it

Dill said how is he doing?

Kenny said he getting better slowing but he didn't think he could a lot of walking yet with TJ and Zeke that why I got Crew with me

Dill said cool I guess Karl is happy

Kenny said yeah, he is since he said he was bored at Dash's house but invites us

Dill said did he ask Dash?

Kenny said yeah, he did and Dash fine with it

Zeke said Dad I'm bored as he come to us

Kenny said go play with your bro and cousin then Zeke

Zeke said they left

Kenny said what

Zeke said Karl is with them Dad

Kenny said why didn't you go with them?

Zeke said I didn't want too

Dill said Hey Zeke

Zeke said hey Dill

Kenny said hey Dave

Dave said sup

Dill said he is just in bad mood Ken

Kenny said maybe Zeke can get out of his bad mood

I said m' not in bad mood

Kenny said what did you just say

Zeke said he said he not in bad mood

I said wow how did you know what m' I was saying

Zeke said I learned it

Kenny said Zeke and TJ was born in Texas too so that's probably why he understands you

Zeke said I thought I was born in south park? Dad

Kenny said no you moved when you were baby and TJ was 1 so no one of had Texas accent like Dave does

Zeke said wow I didn't know

I said cool as I got out of the car

Dill said where you going? lil man

I said just over there with Zeke

Dill said okay make sure where I can see you

I said okay

Kenny said same to you Zeke as he got in the car

Zeke said yes Dad as we start walking to a bench

I said so how do like New York so far?

Zeke said I don't know since only see this hotel so far

I said cool

Zeke said what is like in Texas?

I said it's always hot in the summer and it is little bit cooler in the winter time but still warm

Zeke said cool

I said so anything else?

Zeke said what is like live in New York? as we sat down

I said it's okay but it just gets hot in the summer time

Zeke said it's too cold here not like south park

I said I know

Zeke said is they anything fun to do for kids here?

I said yeah, loads of things do

Roxy said hey Davey who is your friend as she come to us

I said sup Rox and this is Zeke and Zeke met one of my cousin Roxy

Roxy said hey Zeke

Zeke said Hi

Roxy said you aint from here?

Zeke said no

I said he is from south park

Roxy said cool as she left

Zeke said how old is she?

I said she is 13 and she is annoying

Zeke said okay

I said you lucky she didn't give a hug

Zeke said does she always call you Davey?

I said yeah, less she mad at me

Zeke said okay

I said so what is like living south park?

Zeke said it's okay but get bit boring though

I said how does feel have 6 siblings?

Zeke said sometimes it's fun but other times it's not if I know I will have 8 siblings soon

I said why?

Zeke said my dad Kenny wants twins for some reason

I said does he knows twins are much harder than one kid

Zeke said yeah, he knows since Karl and Mark are twins

I said okay

Zeke said how does it feel have 2 bros?

I said its weird since I was 5 I thought I only I had one bro till Dash turned up so I still get used it

Zeke said why did you only had one bro?

I said Dash left us when he was 15 and I was 5 so i didn't remember anything before I was 5

Zeke said wow all I know I just have two dads

I said okay

Zeke said I don't know what happened to my parents or anything

I said have you ask your dads?

Zeke said yeah, I have but they say they will tell when they think I'm ready for it

I said cool

Zeke said what happened to your parents?

I said they both dead now

Zeke said I know but how did they die if you don't mind me asking

I said my mum died in car accident

Zeke said what about your dad?

I said he killed himself after he told me and Dirk about my mum and we thought we only each other

Zeke said you didn't since you had dash

I said yeah, I know so I happy

Zeke said why isn't dirk here?

I said he isn't well

Zeke said what happened to your hands

I said I punched the ground because I was mad and upset because of someone

Zeke said okay

I said so do you want ask anything else

Zeke said are you 12?

I said no I'm 13

Zeke said you look like my age though

I said thanks

Zeke said its fine so how old do I look?

I said you look like 12

Zeke said I'm 12

I said cool so how do you think Dirk look like?

Zeke said he look like 13

I said he is 13 since I'm his twin

Zeke said wow I didn't know that

I said it's fine

Zeke said he is taller than you though

I said I know he is but not by that much

Zeke said who is older?

I said Dirk is by 2 minutes

Zeke said cool

I said kay

Zeke said so how old do TJ like look?

I said I know he is 13 Zeke

Zeke said what about Crew?

I said he is look like he is about 9

Zeke said he is 10 but everyone says that

Kenny said everyone say about what? as he come to us with Dill

Zeke said everyone says Crew like look 9

Kenny said yeah because he does though

Dill said he is not though

I said I know he is 10

Kenny said yeah

Zeke said Dad how old do you think Dave like look?

Kenny said he look like 12

Zeke said he is 13

I said everyone says about I look like 12

Dill said Zeke you like look about 10

Zeke said I don't

I said he don't

Kenny said Zeke you know Dill likes annoy you

Zeke said I know Dad

I said are you 23? Ken

Kenny said nope I'm 22

I said okay

Dill said he will be 23 in march lil man

I said you will be 23 on Sunday Dill

Dill said I know you don't need remind me

I said are we going home now?

Dill said nah I text Dash so we going stay here for night since he didn't want me to drive at night

I said but you done it before with me and Dirk in the car

Dill said I know but he isn't at home since he had taken Dirk to hospital

I said why? Dill

Dill said Dash told me Dirk was complain about his back was getting worse so he decides take him to hospital get him check

I said will Dirk be kay? Dill as I hug him

Dill said he will be okay lil man as he picks me up

I said kay as I put my head on his shoulder

Zeke said Dad where will they being staying?

Kenny said Dave will be staying with you and your bro and cousin

I said what about Dill and Karl?

Dill said Karl and I will be stay with Ken

I said okay but what if I need you? Dill

Kenny said it's in the same room it just two rooms

Zeke said you decide you going put 4 kids together and adults together

Kenny said yeah but just for tonight Zeke

Zeke said will I be sleeping with you? Dad afterwards

Kenny said yeah, you will but it just for tonight Zeke

Zeke said cool as we in to the hotel and to their room

Kenny said Zeke you will be okay for tonight won't you

Zeke said yeah, I will be since TJ will be with me

I said so will I

Zeke said yeah

Kenny said I'm going get your bro and cousin and Karl as he left the room

I said put me down Dill

Dill said sure thing lil man as he put me down

I said thanks so which is your room? Zeke

Zeke said this is my Dad's room but I guess this is our room for tonight

I said okay as we went in

Zeke said you okay? Dave

I said I'm fine but I probably won't sleep since I never be away from Dirk over night

Zeke said you and Dirk never be away from each other at night?

I said nope we haven't

Zeke said do you two sleep in the same bed and room?

I said no we don't sleep in the same bed and room

Zeke said wow

I said sometimes we do sleep in the same bed though

Zeke said why? as he sat on a bed

I said only if one of us in pain or sick since we both look after each other as I just look at around

Zeke said you can take your shades off

I said no my shades

Zeke said Dave what is wrong? and don't say nothing either

I said my eyes sensitive to lights and my eye colour isn't normal either

Zeke said is that why you and Dirk wear shades for?

I said yeah

Zeke said okay

I said we used tell people we only wear shades to be cool and ironic

Zeke said why

I said because we didn't want people know the real reason

Zeke said I won't freak out since I saw Dirk's eyes

I said my eye colour not same as Dirk though

Zeke said Dirk got amber/orange eye colour

I said yeah, he has but I haven't

Zeke said please show me I won't freak out I promise

I said I do it quickly as I took my shades off

Zeke said wow you got red eyes

I said yeah as I put my shades on

Zeke said your eyes are cool

I said thanks and thanks not freaking out like normal people do

Zeke said it's fine since I think my eyes freak too

I said why?

Zeke said haven't you notice

I said notice what

Zeke said look close to my eyes

I said your eyes aint freaking

Zeke said what colour are my eyes?

I said your eyes are bluish greenish

Zeke said wow people think one of my eye blue and other is green

I said my eyes more freaking than yours

TJ said your eyes more freaking than Zeke's eyes? as he come in with Crew

I said yeah, they are

Crew said Zeke your eyes aint freaking I think TJ's eyes are more freaking than yours as he laughs

TJ said hey leave my eyes out of it as he tickles Crew

Crew said stop tickling me

I said Zeke is this normal from them?

Zeke said yeah, it is

I said I think you are more mature than TJ

Zeke said thanks even know TJ is my older brother but he acts like a kid

TJ said not my fault if we had to bring Crew with us

Crew said don't blame me either Uncle Ken and Uncle Craig want me to come with you

I said okay than

TJ said you are Dave?

I said yeah

TJ said you are Dirk's twin

I said yeah

TJ said cool sorry about that

I said it's fine

Crew said why did you say your eyes are more freaking then Zeke's

I said because they are

TJ said ignore him he probably thinks they are cool

Crew said they probably cooler than yours TJ

I said I don't think they are

Zeke said they are cool Dave

TJ said show us them

I said can't

TJ said why not

Zeke said his eyes are sensitive to light

Crew said just do it quickly we won't freak out plus I got freak cousin as he points at TJ

TJ said I'm not a freak Crew

I said promise you won't freak out?

TJ said I promise I won't since nothing freaks me out

Crew said I promise

I said fine as I took my shades off

TJ said wow your eyes are red that is wicked

I said thanks as I try put my shades but Crew took them of me

Zeke said give Dave his shades back

Crew said never as he ran out of the room

I said I need my shades as I sat down on the floor and hide my head

Zeke said you okay? Dave

TJ said don't worry I will tell my dad as he left

I said no I'm not okay did Crew freak out?

Zeke said no he just like your eyes too much so he gets excited

I said what is his favourite colour?

Zeke said it's red just like your eyes

I said cool

Dill said hey lil man you okay? as he come in

I said Crew took my shades Dill as I look at him

Dill said I know TJ told us so Karl and Ken and TJ are try get them off him before he breaks them

I said okay

Zeke said Dill is my Dad mad at Crew?

Dill said yeah, he is so Crew is going sleep with your dad and Karl

I said where you going to sleep as I buried my head in his chest

Dill said I'm going sleep in here with you and Ken's sons as he hugs me

I said okay Bro is going be mad at me

Dill said I told him want happened already

I said is he mad?

Dill said no but why did you take your shades of?

Zeke said TJ and Crew want to see his eyes since I saw them and he said his eyes more freaking than mine

Dill said okay

Zeke said it's fine

I said I hate my eyes as I cry in to Dill's chest

Dill said sh, lil man everything is going be okay

TJ said here Dave as he come in

Dill said lil man TJ got your shades

I said thanks TJ as I took and put them on

TJ said it's fine don't worry about Crew since he is going in more trouble when we go home with Uncle Kev

Zeke said did dad call him? TJ

Dill said will you be okay? lil man

I said yeah

Dill said I'm going talk to Karl for a while as he left

TJ said yeah, uncle Kev is mad at Crew

Zeke said wow

TJ said you okay? Dave

I said m' fine

TJ said what?

I said sorry I mean I'm fine

Zeke said his Texas accent come out then

I said yeah as I laughs

TJ said so where is Dirk?

I said hospital

TJ said why?

I said because of his back

Zeke said he fell at Karl's

I said I know and you were there Zeke

Zeke said yeah, I was with him when he fell

I said do you know how he fell?

Zeke said no I don't

TJ said he hurt his back?

I said yeah but he hurt his back when we were 8 so did I

Zeke said how

I said nearly fell of a roof

TJ said what you allowed go on the roof of your house?

I said yeah, we were and we done strife with swords on the roof with my dad

Zeke said what is strife?

I said it's fighting

Zeke said cool

TJ said no fair

I said trust me you don't want do it

TJ said i don't want to fight with swords but I want go on the roof to my house

Zeke said give our dads heart attacks

TJ said okay

Zeke said like you did when you got stuck up a tree

TJ said I didn't get stuck in the tree

Zeke said did too when you were 10 and I was 9

TJ said fine

I said do you always argue?

TJ said yeah, we do since he is a younger than me

I said okay

Zeke said I know I'm

TJ said you think you smarter than me

Zeke said I'm though as they argue with each other as I just left the room

Kenny said you okay? Dave

I said I'm fine but your sons are arguing so I left the room

Kenny said they always do when Craig isn't here

I said okay as I sat next to him

Kenny said sorry about Crew for taking your shades

I said it's fine since TJ said he is big trouble when you go home

Kenny said yeah, he is with my bro

I said where is Crew anyway?

Kenny said he is in bed in my room sulking

I said okay so where is Dill?

Kenny said he gone out with Karl so he asked me to look after you

I said okay

Kenny said you know can talk to me about everything since I'm big bro and a dad and uncle

I said I know but I'm okay

Kenny said why was you looking for dill?

I said Dill promise my bro he would keep eye on me

Kenny said okay

I said why did you want be coming dad for?

Kenny said because I like kids when they are not arguing

I said okay

Kenny said is something bothering you? Dave

I said did you know you was always gay?

Kenny said no I didn't but I come out when I was 11 Dave

I said okay

Kenny said what about you?

I said um about what?

Kenny said about being gay?

I said I still not sure if I'm gay or not

Kenny said have you ever had a girlfriend?

I said no but I did had boyfriend what I broke with him today

Kenny said I have had girlfriends and boyfriends too

I said are you Bi or gay?

Kenny said I'm gay since I was a kid when I had girlfriends

I said how long have you and Craig been together

Kenny said since I was 14 and he was 13 now we are both 22 nearly 23

I said nearly 10 years?

Kenny said something like that don't ask me since I never can remember

I said okay

Kenny said you are worried about Dirk?

I said yeah, how did you know

Kenny said because I'm bro

I said you are big bro and lil bro too

Kenny said yeah, I am

I said cool

Kenny said what about you

I said I'm just lil bro since Dirk is older than me by 2 minutes and Dash is 23

Kenny said anything else?

I said do you have bad back?

Kenny said yeah, I do get them sometimes and how did you know?

I said Dirk told me and you hate hospitals too

Kenny said yeah, I do and why?

I said how old was you when you hurt your back?

Kenny said I was 11

I said you was older than me and dirk when we hurt our backs

Kenny said I know Dirk told me you were 8

I said yeah, we were

Kenny said Dirk landing on you though and you refused get an op on your back

I said yes, I still do

Kenny said you know a lot like me since people thinks I'm stubborn

I said people tell me I'm stubborn and I know I am

Kenny said you know the op will help you out

I said how? as I look at him

Kenny said your back won't play up as much and you will able to loads of things like a normal kid

I said I won't able loads of things like a normal kid since I have other problems too

Kenny said so do I but I done everything like a normal kid should too

I said you didn't lose your parents before your 13th birthday

Kenny said I wasn't talking about parents

I said okay

Kenny said if you want tell me what other problems you got

I said I get chest pain, out breath easily, gets bad headaches when I don't have my shades on

Kenny said wow I thought I had it bad

I said I know that's why I don't want have op in case I stop breath or my chest starts hurts

Kenny said the doctors will make sure you don't trust I have 2 ops on my back

I said how old was you?

Kenny said I was 11 for the first one and I was 14 for the second but Craig had to beg me have it

I said why?

Kenny said because my uncle Luke said I might not able to walk

I said but you can

Kenny said I know only because I wasn't being so stubborn the second time

I said you was stubborn the first time?

Kenny said yeah, I was and I trust me I was scared too both time so it's normal get scared

I said how can you walk now?

Kenny said I had physio and still do

I said I know Dirk wants me to have it since he keeps begging and asking me

Kenny said have you ever talk how you felt about getting it to him

I said yeah, I have but he said the doctors will make sure I wouldn't stop breath and I wouldn't know if my chest starts to hurts

Kenny said it's true you won't know since you will be asleep and you might have scar on your back

I said I already got scars so I'm not worried about the scar

Kenny said how?

I said from my dad and bullies

Kenny said wow

I said do you think I should I have op?

Kenny said I think you should talk to Dash and your doctor about it

I said I will talk to bro first about it

Kenny said I guess my sons fall asleep

I said probably

TJ said Dad as he come out

Kenny said yeah TJ as I look at him

TJ said Zeke is being mean to me

Zeke said I'm not Dad as he come out

Kenny said stop being mean to each other

Zeke said but TJ hit me though as he come to us

TJ said I didn't he fell

Kenny said Zeke come here

Zeke said okay as he come to Ken

Kenny said TJ that's doesn't look he fell as he got up

TJ said he did dad

Kenny said room now TJ

TJ said okay as they went in

I said you okay? Zeke

Zeke said yeah, I will be fine

I said do you need anything?

Zeke said no as he hold a tissue to his nose

I said do you and TJ always fight?

Zeke said yeah except when my dad Craig is here that's only when we get along

I said why?

Zeke said because we both scared when dad Craig gets mad at us

Kenny said Zeke go to my room and you both are in trouble when we get home as he come to us

Zeke said okay dad as he went to Ken's room

Kenny said sorry for that dave

I said it's fine I guess they not scared of you?

Kenny said no they not since I don't get mad at them like Craig does

I said I know Zeke said they scared of him when he is mad

Kenny said so am I

I said why?

Kenny said because he shouts and hits things but I'm happy he doesn't hit the kids

I said does hit you?

Kenny said yeah but so he doesn't hurt me

I said okay

Kenny said I know how it feels get hit by your dad since my dad used hit me too

I said why?

Kenny said because he was drunk all the time and so was my mum

I said what about your bro?

Kenny said sometimes he was drunk too than he grown up

I said cool

Kenny said why did your dad hit you for?

I said because I wasn't being how a strider should be

Kenny said that's wrong

I said bro told forget what my dad told me and I do what I feel is right for me

Kenny said good I glad Dash took my and Craig advice for once

I said why?

Kenny said Dash kept going back to William but we kept telling he keeping hit your bro

I said wow I knew Dash and William break up before since Dirk and bro told me

Kenny said they have but i think have you and Dirk think about put some common sense in him

I said yeah, I know but Bro said he never going back to William because he hit me and made a puppy bit me too

Kenny said good I hope he don't but I hope he find someone too

I said Bro seem so close to Dill tough

Kenny said Dash and Dill have been out before but they both a like so they didn't work so they decide just be friends

I said does my bro have any kids?

Kenny said no but Dash didn't even talk about his childhood till the other day

I said I know but he just tells me and Dirk a little bit of his childhood before he left us

Kenny said okay

I said what was your childhood like?

Kenny said I was bullied, I hated Craig, I make I protect my sis and get beat up my dad and sometimes fight with Kev

I said why was you bullied for?

Kenny said I was poor when I was kid and I had to work since I was 10

I said wow

Kenny said what about yours when you live in Texas

I said i got bullied and still to, strife with Dirk and my dad, get beat up by my dad

Kenny said what about now?

I said I get bullied at school if I'm not with Dirk and I don't have no friends

Kenny said what about that girl who you were talk to with Zeke

I said she is my cousin Roxy

Kenny said okay

I said yeah

Kenny said you do have friends

I said who?

Kenny said Zeke he seems to like you

I said he is cool

Kenny said Zeke doesn't no friend either since he gets bullied

I said I'm his friend so is Dirk

Kenny said I know but you live here and we live south park

I said we can always visit, text, phone each other

Kenny said yeah, you can but I don't think Dash would be coming to south park any time soon

I said I know

Kenny said I wonder Dill and Karl is

I said I don't know

Kenny said talk of the devil as he looks at his phone

I said who is it?

Kenny said it's dill say they got drunk and Dill got a room for them

I said oh okay

Kenny said you okay?

I said no I want my bro

Kenny said which one?

I said I want Bro as I starts to cry

Kenny said sh, Dave everything is going be okay as he hugs me

I said I want bro

Kenny said I just text Dill to come

I said I want bro not Dill

Kenny said I can't get hold of Dash

Dill said what wrongs? Lil man as he come and hugs me

I said I want bro

Dill said sh, lil man come on I will take you back to my room

I said you drunk Dill

Dill said yeah

Kenny said where is Karl?

Dill said in my room asleep since you text saying lil man is crying and want dash

Kenny said yeah but you drunk so you are not taking him anywhere

Dill said fine I will stay here till his fall sleep

I shouted I WANT BRO NOT YOU

Dill said sh, lil man no one can get hold of him as he laughs

I said get away from me as I gentle push dill

Dill said no pushing me lil man

I said ken I don't want him near me as I hug Kenny

Kenny said it's okay Dave and Dill go to back to Karl

Dill said fine as he left

Kenny said he gone now you are safe Dave

I said I don't like when people are drunk

Kenny said Dave what's wrong?

I said when my mum went away with Dirk than my dad got drunk and starts shouting and hitting me and doing bad things as I starts cry

Kenny said sh, it okays Dave as he hugs me tight

I said I never told anyone that it the first time

Kenny said you should tell Dash about it since I know he is worries about you a lot Dave

I said I don't know how as I took my shades of and look at him

Kenny said just tell like you did to me since Dash thought your dad never drink

I said he didn't when my mum was there but when she isn't he did

Kenny said did he ever hit dirk?

I said no because I got in the way all the time

Kenny said you do remind me of me and Kev too

I said I know as I yawned

Kenny said are you tired?

I said yeah but I won't able to sleep

Kenny said why?

I said I need special night light because of my eyes

Kenny said okay

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in hospital because of my back and bro was with me and he said Dave was going stay at hotel with Ken and his family and dill as I was thinking about dave

I said Bro

Bro said yeah

I said how long till we can go home?

Bro said I don't know lil dude as he holds my hand

I said how is dave?

Bro said lil man is okay

I said how long will he be stay at the hotel for?

Bro said just for tonight to keep his mind of things since he can talk to TJ, Zeke and Crew not just adults

I said cool

Bro said I just hope it works as he took his phone out

I said what ya doing bro

Bro said checking my phone

I said why will anyone want to text or call you for? bro

Bro said maybe something is wrong with lil man lil dude

I said have anyone text or called you?

Bro said yeah, they have

I said who?

Bro said Ken has since lil man wants me since Dill is drunk

I said what is wrong with Dave?

Bro said he just upset about something

I said like what?

Bro said I don't know lil dude

I said what ya doing bro

Bro said texting ken seeing why lil man is upset for

I said okay

Bro said yeah

I said can we come home yet?

Bro said we can't home tonight lil dude

I said okay but I'm bored

Bro said I know you keep telling me

I said why did you have to been me to hospital for? bro

Bro said because you were complaining your back was getting worse that's why we are here and you are in a hospital bed

I said where is lil cal and lil hal?

Bro said next to you lil dude

I said oh okay

Bro said any more questions? Lil dude

I said why is dave upset for?

Bro said I don't know yet

I said are you getting mad?

Bro said nope

I said are getting annoyed with me?

Bro said yeah

I said sorry

Bro said I don't mind long as keep your mind busy and thinking about the pain

I said okay

Bro said cool

I said has Ken text you back yet? Broooo

Bro said yeah, he has

I said why is dave upset

Bro said Ken said he isn't going to tell me and lil man want tell me something when we are home

I said okay

Bro said why don't you go to sleep

I said I'm not tired

Bro said I wish you was

I said I know you do but I'm not

Bro said why didn't you tell me when your back first starts hurting you?

I said because you wouldn't able carry me and dave upstairs to your room Bro

Bro said that's still don't answer my questions

I said because Dave's legs and back was hurting him and he couldn't walk without help from you

Bro said okay

I said so I didn't want you to worried about me too

Bro said that didn't work did it since we are in hospital and I'm worried about you and lil man

I said sorry Bro as I starts to cry

Bro said it's fine lil dude as he rubs my hand what he holding

I said I'm so sorry Bro

Bro said don't be okay

I said kay

Bro said sh, lil dude everything is going be okay

I said I want go home be with you and dave Bro

Bro said so do I but we can't since you need try calm down

I said I want dave

Bro said I know you do lil dude

I said can you play with my hair? Bro

Bro said sure lil dude everything make you calm and happy as he starts playing with my hair

I said am I still grounded?

Bro said forget about that since I don't think you will able do anything for a while

I said Bro what do you mean?

Bro said the doctors thinks you might need another op

I said oh okay as I look at him

Bro said you might not need one though

I said I know

Bro said they are gives some exercisers

to do at home with me

I said okay can Dave do them too?

Bro said I have been doing exercisers with him at home

I said I'm going to the same things at dave?

Bro said no you not since I will be doing it one on one

I said what is they don't work

Bro said then we will back here and tell the doctors

I said okay so how many times will I need do them

Bro said three time a day lil dude

I said what about school?

Bro said you won't be going to school for a while

I said yeah, I don't like school

Bro said you still are going to schoolwork though

I said boring

Bro said I know it is

I said what about dave?

Bro said he need them twice a day since he will be going to school

I said he will arguing about it though

Bro said don't worry about that now I just make sure you and he get better and to your exercisers too

I said okay

Bro said please don't be stubborn either

I said I won't

Bro said good since lil man was when we first starting his

I said I know he is stubborn

Bro said okay I'm going to see if I can take you home now

I said kay

Bro said okay as he left

I was in the room at hospital think about why dave was upset for and i thought maybe because of me and nah it can't because of me he probably worried about me and maybe it is Karkat and yeah it could of be and I saw Bro come back in

I said Bro can we can home now?

Bro said no they want keep you in for tonight as he sat down

I said oh okay as I look at him with sad smile

Bro said I know you want to go home and be in your own bed as he took my hand into his

I said yeah, I do and I want to dave too

Bro said dave is okay and he is worried about you too

I said how did you know?

Bro said Ken called me so lil man can talk to me so he can hear my voice to calm him down

I said okay

Bro said he said he can't sleep

I said he never sleep when he is worried about me

Bro said okay

I said you are worried about him? Bro

Bro said yeah, I am

I said so am I Bro but I might I know why he was upset

Bro said why

I said I think because of the break up since he loved Karkat more than his shades

Bro said okay

I said trust me Dave love his shades more than us

Bro said I know he does so I guess he did loved Karkat

I said yeah, he did but I know he will get over it

Bro said how?

I said because he got eye on someone else now

Bro said who?

I said Jake English

Bro said your ex?

I said yeah

Bro said you will be okay with it?

I said yah since he asked me if I would be mad at him if he asked him out

Bro said what did you say

I said no as along he is happy than I'm happy

Bro said he said same to you too?

I said yeah, he did

Bro said cool

I said where is my shades? Bro

Bro said sorry lil dude I forget put them on you

I said where are your shades? Bro

Bro said I took them off when you were asleep

I said can I wear them?

Bro said I left them at home lil dude

I said okay

Bro said sorry

I said it's fine bro

Bro said are you getting headache? Lil dude

I said no since the lights are not too bright

Bro said cool as he looks at his phone

I said Bro what's wrong?

Bro said nothing is wrong lil dude as he kept looking at his phone

I said Broooo

Bro said I'm okay I promise lil dude as he looks at me it looks like he has been crying

I said have you been crying before you came back?

Bro said yeah, I was crying

I said why?

Bro said Ken texted me saying Dave run out of the room and hotel

I said why? Bro

Bro said I don't know lil dude

I said is anyone looking for him?

Bro said i texted all your friends see if they can look for him with their parents or siblings

I said you didn't text Karkat did you?

Bro said no I didn't text him

I said how did you get all my friends number?

Bro said I used your phone but put my name with the message

I said okay Bro

Bro said don't worry lil dude I know lil man will be okay

I said he problem if come here or go home or to the park

Bro said how do you know?

I said because it's not the first time he run away when I was in hospital and he was staying somewhere

Bro said when was it the last time were in hospital?

I said when I was 10 after we moved here since we were staying at hotel near hospital in case me or Dave had to come here

Bro said okay lil dude

I said has anyone texting me?

Bro said no lil dude

I said okay I hope he come here or went to the park not home

Bro said why not home?

I said because he will go and start broken his things on the roof

Bro said why would he do that?

I said because he is mad, worried, upset, scared

Bro said why would he be scared?

I said because he might think he is going to lose me or us

Bro said I hope he come here

I said he might go to the park and swing till he calms down too

Bro said okay as he looks at my phone

I said what is it? bro

Bro said nothing lil dude

I said you nearly call me lil man didn't you

Bro said yeah I did lil dude

I said okay bro

Bro said you okay? lil dude

I said I'm fine just want to go try find dave then go home but I know I can't Bro

Bro said okay lil dude

I said Bro is that Dave by the door as he looks at the door

Bro said I think you see things lil dude

I said no look Bro please

Bro said okay as he did look at the door

I said is that dave?

Bro said i don't know lil dude as he looks at me

I said oh okay as I kept looking at the person outside the door of my room in the hospital

Bro said you okay? Lil dude

I said I think that is Dave Bro

Bro said I don't think it is lil dude as I saw the person take the shades off and I saw the eyes

I said yes, it is Dave since he took his shades and I can see his red eyes

Bro said you are seeing things lil dude

I said I'm not as dave put a finger on his mouth tell me be quiet as I look at him since he come in

Bro said yeah are you as Dave's put his hands over Bro's eyes

I said Bro i am not seeing things

Bro said who turns out the light off

I said not me

Bro said you sure lil dude?

I said yeah

Dave whisper sh, Dirk don't tell him I'm here

I whisper why did you ran away from Ken?

Dave whisper tell you in bit since I'm having fun with Bro

Bro said lil dude?

I said yeah

Bro said okay

I whisper I know you are but when you talk to him

Dave whisper in minute but I glad you are okay

I whisper I glad you okay too

Bro said okay enough with the games? Lil dude

I said it's not me

Dave said it's not Dirk doing it Broooo

Bro said Lil man?

Dave said yeah

Bro said get your hands of my eyes now

Dave said okay sorry bro as he moves his hand away from Bro's eyes and hug him

Bro said lil man why did you run away for?

I said yeah

Dave said I was worried about Dirk as he hugs me gentle

Bro said please never do that again

Dave said sorry Bro I promise never do it again but he is my twin bro and I couldn't sleep

Bro said what do you want talk to me about

Dave said not in front of Dirk Bro

Bro said okay

I said I'm tired Bro want to sleep

Bro said okay we talk to outside lil dude

Dave said I see you still got lil hal with you

I said yeah, I also got lil cal too

Bro said come on lil man let lil dude rest

I said night bro

Bro said night lil dude as he left

I said night Dave

Dave said night Dirk as he kissed me top of the head

I said you haven't done that for ages

Dave said I know but I want to since I love you Dirk

I said I love you to now get out so I can sleep

Dave said okay

I said night Dave as I fell asleep

 **Bro (dash) p.o.v**

I was outside the hospital since Dirk was in the hospital because of his back and Dave come here to after run away from Ken so I was waiting for him to come out

Dave said sup Bro as he come to me

I said what took you so long?

Dave said I was talking to Dirk

I said now what do you want talk me about

Dave said about dad and other things

I said what about dad?

Dave said dad got drunk when mum wasn't there and shout and hit me and done bad things to me as he looks at me with his red eyes

I said like what? lil man as I look at him with my own red amber/orange eyes

Dave said just bad things

I said what about the other things?

Dave said I was talking to Ken about the op like Dirk had as he sat down and look at the sky

I said yeah as I sat down next to it

Dave said Dirk and Ken thinks it will help my back so my back doesn't play up as much

I said what about it? lil man as I look at him

Dave said I'm scared to have it but I'm have been thinking about it as he looks at me

I said go on lil man

Dave said I want it but I still scared

I said you telling me you want the op? lil man

Dave said yeah, if you think it is okay as he looks me with sad smile with scared in eyes

I said if you want do it so it is fine with me lil man it's up to you and the doctor not me

Dave said thanks Bro as he jumped and push me over while hugging me

I said it's fine lil man as I hug him back

Dave said Bro you know the scar on your back can you tell me why or how you got it as he was still top of me

I said get off me

Dave said nope

I said yeah

Dave said tell me then I will

I said off first then I will tell you

Dave said promise?

I said promise

Dave said okay as he got off

I said dad done it

Dave said how?

I said we was strife on the roof like we normal did but you were there with us

Dave said how old was i?

I said you was 4 but you were just playing with toy sword or something on the roof

Dave said you was 14?

I said I was 13 nearly 14 since you and Dirk turned 4

Dave said okay

I said any more questions?

Dave said no

I said so how did you get your scares lil man

Dave said dad and bullies

I said strife with dad?

Dave said no he just beat me up

I said okay

Dave said yeah

Bro said any more

Dave said will Dirk be coming school?

I said nah, he won't for a while lil man

Dave said oh okay as he looks at the ground

I said what's wrong?

Dave said I'm going get bullied at school and I won't hang out with anyone

I said maybe stop being shy and try talk to people

Dave said I tried talk to people than my Texas accent comes out and people just laughs at me and takes my shades

I said tell someone if they do

Dave said what if it gets bad? Bro

I said then text me or tell me either I'm coming to get you or tell you come home lil man

Dave said can't I just stay at home till Dirk can go to school

I said you try go school for week when you are back see how it's goes

Dave said okay I will try

I said promise?

Dave said promise Bro

I said we go back in

Dave said you can I want to stay out here for a while

I said promise you won't run away

Dave said I promise I won't run away I just run to you instand

I said good lil man as I left

Dave shouted I LOVE YOU BRO as I heard him and I just smiles and went back in to lil dude

I whisper lil dude?

Dirk said yeah, bro

I said sorry I didn't wake you as I sat next to him

Dirk said no I was awake just with my eyes closes

I said cool

Dirk said what did dave talk you about?

I said that's between me and him lil dude

Dirk said okay as he opens his eyes

I said how you doing?

Dirk said better still want go home though

I said I know you do you can soon

Dirk said cool

I said yeah

Dave said Broooo as he come running to me crying and hugs me

I said what's wrong lil man as I hug him back

Dave stutter b-bullies

I said what about them? Lil man as he was so upset

Dirk said Dave did they call your names?

Dave said yeah

I said what names? Lil man

Dave said they called me demon and

I said and?

Dirk said did they call you a devil? Dave

Dave said yeah and that too and called me a freak and they said I should be die and go kill myself

I said sh, lil man everything go be okay

Dave said they broke my shades too as he never let go off me

I said I can fix them lil man it will be okay

Dirk said come here Dave as he sat up

I said lil dude lay back to please I got it

Dirk said but I want to hug him

I said you can when he let's go of me

Dirk said how are you going to care me and dave?

I said dave can walk so I can carry lil dude

Dave said can we go home now? Bro

Dirk said yeah can we

I said yeah, we can

Dave said okay as he let's go of me

I said come on lil dude as I pick Dirk up while he was holding lil cal

Dirk said Dave get lil hal please

Dave said okay as he picks lil hal up and hugs him

I said come on lil man let's go home as we left the hospital

Dave said okay Bro as he holds my hand

I said it's going be okay lil man

Dirk whisper will he be going school?

I whisper yeah, he is going try for a week when he goes back lil dude

Dirk whisper okay

I said cool

Dirk said you okay? Dave

Dave said yeah, I am okay

I said lil man where do you start school again?

Dave said um I don't know but I already text Jake ask him

I said okay

Dirk whined Broooo I'm tired

I said go to sleep then lil dude since I'm carrying you

Dirk said okay as he put his head on my shoulder and fell asleep

I said you okay? lil man

Dave said yeah but if dirk is okay with it can we have new year party with our friends and Kenny and his sons and nephew? Bro

I said sure lil man we still can do it

Dave said thanks bro

They all got it and went to bed and asleep till the morning

 **Wednesday 28** **th** **December 2016 – Friday 30** **th** **December 2016**

 **They all was getting ready for week and getting everything sorting for the new year party and that Dirk could sit up on his up but he still need help to walk but everything was okay so nothing really happened**

 **Saturday 31** **st** **December 2016 (new year eve) (this going be all in Dave p.o.v)**

Me and bro was getting everthing ready for the party while Dirk was resting and Dill went out with Karl so that just leave me and Bro do all the work but Dirk did want to help us and Bro said no he should rest so I keep going into Dirk's room make sure he was okay since I just come out of his room

Bro said how is lil dude? Lil man

I said he is asleep bro

Bro said good so who is coming tonight?

I said John, Jake, Roxy, Terezi, Nepeta and Tavros

Bro said cool so what about Rose?

I said Rose she hates us and she going to Jake or John's sis's house just have girls party

Bro said right what about Aradia?

I said I didn't invite her or Karkat

Bro said why didn't you invite Aradia?

I said she is with Karkat

Bro said is that who Karkat cheating with?

I said yeah, he did as I puts paper plates out on a table

Bro said is this the first time you had a party for new year? Lil man

I said no it's not since mum and dad used every year but they hire a hall and invited everyone

Bro said wow

I said what about you? bro

Bro said no but I do get drunk though

I said it's fine so did dad and mum so I had to look after them since they didn't know Dirk was drunk too

Bro said so you had to look after all 3 on your own?

I said yeah, I did so I sure I can look after you if you do get to drunk Bro

Bro said I try not this year

I said nah Bro you should have fun too that's why I said invite Ken for so you can fun too

Bro said you sure?

I said yeah Bro

Bro said I will try get not too drunk so I keep eye on you and lil dude

I said it's fine Bro I can look after myself and Dirk since I been doing since we were 6

Bro said okay

I said do you get mad when you drunk? Bro

Bro said no I don't but people thinks I'm just happy when I drunk and do stupid things

I said you do stupid things anyway now

Bro said hey lil man

I said it's true though Bro as I flash step away from him

Bro said not so fast lil man

I said i was going get the plastic cups Bro

Bro said oh okay

I said okay stop worrying too much Bro as I picks plastic cups up

Bro said okay I won't worried when I'm drunk

I said I want to see you drunk as I flash step next to him and puts the cups down on the table

Bro said why?

I said I just like see people drunk for some reason as I look at him

Bro said how was mum when she was drunk?

I said she was just the same as she wasn't drunk

Bro said cool and don't worry I won't ask what dad was like

I said he was okay when he was with mum and he was drunk but only on his own he was like that

Bro said okay

I said yeah

Dirk said can I help? as he come to us

Bro said I think we doing everything lil dude

Dirk said okay

I said no we haven't done everything Bro

Dirk said what can I do?

I said you can sit down by the table and help us decorate the cookies and cakes

Dirk said cool as he sits at the table and starts decorate the cookies

Bro whisper lil man why did you say that for

I whisper he still can rest but also help us less he is happy doing something

Bro whisper okay

I said you okay? Dirk

Dirk said yeah

I said Bro do we have enough food and drinks for the kids?

Bro said yeah, we do I make sure we got everything for kids and adults too

I said cool as I start decorate the house

Bro said what you doing? lil man

I said decorate the house for the new year

Bro said need help?

I said yeah since I can't reach high places like the pictures on the wall

Bro said okay as he starts doing the high places

Dirk said I done the cookies now what?

I said do the cupcakes Dirk

Dirk said like what?

I said everything and different ones like you did with the cookies as I flash step next to him

Dirk said wow you too fast Dave as he stares at me

I said I know but good job the cookies

Dirk said thanks as he starts decorate cupcakes

Bro said lil man are we done?

I said yeah as I look around the house

Bro said cool so can we help lil dude?

I said no let's dirk do it

Bro said okay as he flashes step next to us too

Dirk said what do you think of my cookies? Bro

Bro said they are good lil dude

Dirk said thanks

I said need help? Dirk

Dirk said no my job

I said okay as I flash step away from them

Bro said where you going lil man?

I said no where Bro as I sat on the couch

Bro said okay as he stares at me

Dirk said Dave what do you think of my cupcake as he come to me

I said wow that's good Dirk

Dirk said I know as he went back to Bro

Bro said you sure don't any help? lil dude

Dirk said no leave them alone Bro

Bro said okay as he come to me and sat next me

Dirk shouted GOOD YOU SO ANNOYING BRO

Bro said is always like this? Lil man

I said no he is not but you won't let him too much so he wants a job do on his own

Bro said okay I just make sure he is resting so he can get better

I said I know but me and Dirk normally do all the decorates in the hall when mum and dad hires while they do the food and that

Bro said okay

I said Dirk how you doing with cupcakes?

Dirk said I nearly done so I will need another job soon

I said Dirk me and Bro done it all now

Dirk said oh okay

I said you okay? Dirk as I got up and flash step next to him

Dirk said I wanted to help but Bro won't let me

I said I know but Bro just want you to rest so you can get better Dirk as I gentle hug him while I put my head on his shoulder

Dirk said I know but it's not fair Dave as he looks at me

I said I know Dirk since we normally do it together

Dirk said why didn't my back had to play up now before new year Dave as he starts to cry

I said I don't know Dirk but everything is going be okay since all our friends come over so is Ken, his sons and his nephew coming too

Dirk said thanks Dave as he smiles at me

I said it's fine as I smile back at him

Dirk said is Jake coming too?

I said yeah, he is

Dirk said cool I want to see you and Jake kiss on the lips as he smirks

I said that might happened Dirk

Dirk said I'm going to kiss John though without shades on

I said cool

Bro said will you two be okay while I go to the roof?

I said yeah, we will be fine

Dirk said yeah

Bro said okay as he left

Dirk said do you think Bro is upset?

I said nah he is fine but I told him to have fun too so he going get drunk

Dirk said i want see him drunk too and do you think he will let me drink?

I said no he won't and I won't let you, either Dirk

Dirk whined you boring

I said I know I'm

Dirk said you not going to arguing with me?

I said nope I'm not

Dirk said when is everyone come over

I said I don't know but our friends go to meet at John's house than come here

Dirk said cool as he got up

I said I guess you finish with the cupcakes?

Dirk said yeah, I have

I said you glad you don't need help to walk?

Dirk said yeah, I am about that since you or Bro had to stay in the room with me as he looks at the floor

I said Dirk what's wrong?

Dirk said i felt guilt since you had stay here to look after me not going hang out with our mates

I said it's fine since you done it for me too and I used do it too

Dirk said you sure? as he locked his amber/oranges eyes with my own red eyes

I said yeah, I'm sure

Dirk said you are the best as he hugs me

I said I know as I hugs him gentle

Dirk said where your shades?

I said I haven't put them on yet but I will before everyone gets here

Dirk said can't you leave them off since your eyes cool and you always wear your shades

I said Dirk my eyes are freaking unlike yours and our friends might freak our friends about my eyes

Dirk said please Dave as he looks at me with his puppy faces since he knows it would work

I said fine but if anyone freaks about my eyes or say anything mean to me then I will put my shades on

Dirk said yeah as he smiles at me

I said I'm only do it for you and no one else

Dirk said you only need worried about John, Nepeta and Tavros freak about your eyes but I don't think none of them will though

I said what about Terezi?

Dirk said she is blind, Jake and Roxy seen your eyes before

I said you said that about Jake he wouldn't freak out but he did I hide in my room rest of the day

Dirk said okay maybe John might freak out but Nepeta thinks they probably cool and Tavros will just be himself

I said okay that's was scares me if John find out about my eyes he might not want be my friends like rest of our friends as I look at the floor

Dirk said they will be your friends if they don't they will lose me too as he lifts my head up to look at him

I said you would break up with John if he didn't want be my friend?

Dirk said yeah, I would since you are my twin bro and best friend and you always been David Halvin Strider

I said don't call me that Dirk Calvin Strider

Dirk said that only way you know I telling the truth

I said I know but I still hate it

Bro said you hate want lil man as he come to us

I said my full name

Bro said okay I thought it was Dave Strider?

I said nope it's not I just ask people call me Dave

Dirk said I like my full name

I said your name is Dirk so you can't short it

Bro said what is your full names? Lil man and lil dude

Dirk said it is Dirk Calvin Strider

I said not saying mine

Bro said what not? Lil man

I said I hate it

Dirk said his name is David Halvin Strider

Bro said okay don't worry about it lil man I don't like my name either

I said what is your full name? Bro

Bro said it's Dash Levin Strider

I said mum and dad makes sure all our first name begins with d and our middle name rhymes

Dirk said oh yeah, Calvin and Halvin and Levin

Bro said I never notice that before

I said i did with me and Dirk

Dirk said we don't use our full name though Dave not with the teachers

I said good

Bro said okay

Dirk said what time is the party start?

I said yeah, Bro

Bro said it's starts at 6pm

I said what is the time now?

Bro said it's only 5:59pm

I said cool so people will be arrived soon

Bro said yeah

Dirk said can we wait outside please? Bro

I said can we Broooo

Bro said sure as we went outside of the front door

I said cool as I starts running around

Dirk said weirdo as he sat down on the ground

I said I know I'm Dorky Dirky

Bro said be careful lil man as he sat next to dirk

I said I will Broooo

Bro said good

I said who do you think will come first? Dirk

Dirk said I think it will be Roxy

I said I think it will be John

Bro said I think will be Ken and his sons, nephew

I said I didn't ask you Bro

Bro said I know you didn't

I said don't do that again

Bro said whatever lil man as he drinks something in his hand

I said what's that bro

Bro said it's a beer and no you get any of it

I said I don't want it

Bro said good

Dirk said I want some Bro

Bro said nope it's mine beer don't worry I got kids alcohol for you kids

I said cool

Dirk said cool

I said sup John as I went to him

John said hey Dave where's Dirk?

I said over there with Bro

John said cool as he went to him

I said I told you Dirk as i flashes stop to them

Dirk said okay you was right Dave

John said hey Dirk and Dash

Bro said sup

Dirk said sup John as he got up and kiss him

I said John haven't you notice something apart me

John said you not wearing your shades as he looks at me

I said yeah only Dirk didn't want me too

John said cool

Dirk said haven't notice his eyes colour? John

John said no I haven't

I said then look at my eyes

John said they are red

I said yeah, you aren't freak out?

John said nah I'm not freak out about it and I think they cool just like Dirks and Dash's

I said thanks

Dirk said thanks John for not freaking about his eyes since he was scared

Nepeta shouted DAVE YOU ARE NOT WEARING YOUR SHADES as she come and hug me

I said sup Nepeta as I hug her back

Nepeta said hey Dirk and John and Dash

Bro said sup cat girl

Nepeta said hey dave you better start calling me that

I said I promise I will

Bro said I glad you like it

Dirk said sup Nep

John said hey Nepeta didn't see you there

I said you too busy look at Dirk

Nepeta said your eyes are red Dave

I said yeah, they are

Nepeta said cool as she jumped on me and hugs me

I said calm down cat girl as I hold and hug her

Nepeta said sorry

Dirk said where's your boyfriend? Nep

Nepeta said he is coming as she got off me

I said careful when you hug Dirk

Nepeta said okay

Dirk said no jumping on me either

Nepeta said okay as she gentle hugs him

Dirk said thanks as he hugs her back

John said is your bro drunk? Dave

I said which one?

John said Dash

I said I don't know John

Bro said I am not drunk yet

I said you getting there? Bro

Bro said yeah lil man

I said don't get drunk before Ken gets here Bro

Bro said don't worry this only my second beer lil man

I said I know I be counting like I did with dad and mum

Bro said cool

Kenny said Dash you are drinking without me? as he come to us with his sons and nephew

I said sup Zeke as I ran to him and hug him

Zeke said hey Dave as he hugs me too

Bro said nah it only my second one Ken as he got up

Kenny said cool

Bro said you kids will be okay if we go in?

I said yeah bro we fine

Bro said cool as he went in with Ken

Zeke said hey Dirk as we went them

Dirk said sup Zeke, TJ and Crew

TJ said hey Dirk and Dave

Crew said hi

John said who are these three?

I said John this is Zeke, TJ and Crew

Nepeta said Hey Crew cool name

Crew said thanks

Zeke said are you tell us their names?

I said that's cat girl is Nepeta, John

TJ said is Nepeta or Cat girl?

Nepeta said call what you want either is fine TJ

TJ said cool

Dirk said or nep

Nepeta said Dirk only call me that

Zeke said okay

John said hey

I said don't mind him since he so in love with Dirk

Dirk said shut it Dave

I said okay

Zeke said who else is coming

I said my cousin Roxy and Nepeta's boyfriend Tavros and blind girl Terezi or TZ

Zeke said cool

I said yeah

Nepeta said Dave can I jump on them?

I said no you can't

Nepeta said okay I just jumped on you and John

John said no jumping on me Nepeta

I said you can jump me till Tavros gets here

Nepeta said cool as she jumps on my back

I said okay

Crew said does she always does that?

I said yeah, she is

Crew said cool

TJ said how old is she and John?

I said ask her yourself

Nepeta said I'm 12 nearly 13

John said same here

TJ said cool but Nepeta like look she is 10

Nepeta said I know I do but I'm not

Zeke said cool they are same age as me

TJ said yeah, they are

John said how old are you three?

Crew said I'm 10

Zeke said 12 nearly 13

TJ said I'm 13 nearly 14

John said okay

Dirk said TJ is the oldest

Nepeta said are all of you brothers?

Crew said no I'm their cousin

TJ said only me and Zeke are brothers

I said but they do have other siblings but they are not here

Nepeta shouted TAVROS as she jumped of me and ran to him

Dirk said guess Tav is here

I said yeah, I think that's why Nep what be on my back to see

Dirk said yeah

Tavros said hey Nepeta as he picks her up and come to us

I said sup Tav

Dirk said sup

Zeke said this Tavros?

I said yeah it is

Tavros said hey striders twins and John

John said hey Tav

I said Tavros this Crew, Zeke and TJ

Tavros said hey

TJ said how old r u? Tav

Tavros said I'm 12 nearly 13

I said TJ most them 12

TJ said okay

Zeke said hey Tav

Crew said Dave can I go in to my uncle Ken

I said sure

Crew said okay as he went in

I said he is okay? Zeke or TJ  
Zeke said he is just bit shy with new people

TJ said I'm going in too as he went in

Dirk said we only waiting for Jake, Terezi and Roxy

I said John I thought all of you was going met at yours then come here

John said we was but it was getting late so my dad told me just go

I said Nepeta and Tavros how did you find my house

Nepeta said I followed you once with Tav

I said right

Tavros said I told her not too

Dirk said it's fine

I said yeah

John said Jake is going to meet Terezi at the park so she doesn't get lost or hurt

I said cool

Roxy said Davey and Dirky as she come to us hugs us

Dirk said careful with me Rox

Roxy said sorry Dirky

Dirk said it's fine as he hugs her

I said sup Rox you remember Zeke as I hug her

Roxy said hey Zeke

Zeke said hey Rox

Roxy said Nepeta and Tavros as she went to them hug them

Tavros said Dave help

I said just hug her back Tav

Tavros said okay as he did

Nepeta said finally a girl I can talk to as she jumps of Tavros

Roxy said who are we waiting for?

Dirk said Jake and Terezi then that's it I think

I said yeah, it is

Nepeta said no Karkitty or Aradia?

I said no as I look at the floor

Dirk whisper you okay? Dave

I whisper yeah since none of them know yet

Nepeta said why? Dave

I said I broke up with Karkat because he was cheating on me with Aradia

Nepeta said okay

I said please Nepeta don't do anything since I'm happy and I got a plan to get someone tonight as I look at Dirk with smirks

Nepeta said okay I promise I won't

Tavros said you not wearing your shades Dave

I said you only notices? Tav

Tavros said yeah, I did as he come to me

I said cool

Tavros said your eyes are red

I said are you going to freak about it as I closed my eyes

Tavros said no I'm not

I said cool as I open them again

Dirk said I'm going in now Dave since I'm get bit cold

I said okay

Dirk whisper told you as he went pass and in

I said John can go in with him please

John said I'm going in as he went in

Roxy said I'm going get a drink

I said you won't able get drunk though Rox

Roxy said I know Davey as she went in

Zeke said is John and Dirk going out? Dave

I said yeah, they are

Nepeta said are we still stay tonight? Dave

I said yeah, it's okay with my bro

Nepeta said cool so I can jump on you in the morning

I said look forward it

Tavros said me too

I said you two can go in if you want too

Tavros said thanks as he went in

Nepeta said I'm going jump on Tav as she went in

Zeke said why don't we go in

I said I told Terezi I will stand outside my house

Zeke said she is the blind one?

I said yeah

Zeke said cool

I said why didn't your rest of your siblings come with you?

Zeke said I don't know but it's was only meant for my dad Ken and dad Craig but dad Craig book for me and TJ too

I said cool

Bro slurs lil man you okay as he come out

I said fine bro

Bro slurs okay as he falls over

I said Bro you okay?

Bro slurs m' fine lil man as he got up and went back in

Zeke said is he drunk?

I said I guess Bro is drunk

Zeke said okay I hope my dad don't get drunk

I said remember you are stay here tonight in case he does

Zeke said oh yeah sometimes I forget things

I said it's fine

Jake said Hey Dave as he come with us carrying Terezi

I said sup Jake and TZ

Jake said who this fine gentle be? Dave

I said this is Zeke

Zeke said hey

I said this Jake and he is dork

Jake said hey

I said why are you carrying TZ for? Jake

Jake said she want to be carried

I said sup TZ

Terezi said hey cool kid as she got of Jake

I said let's go in since you last two

Terezi said Jake you slow

Jake said whatever Terezi

Zeke said I guess that is Terezi

I said yeah

Terezi said who is talk

I said Terezi you face the wrong way as I turned her around

Terezi said thanks

I said that is Zeke and this is Terezi

Zeke said hey

Terezi said hey you seem like a cool kid

Zeke said thanks as we went in

Dirk said Terezi the blind crazy girl as he come to us

Terezi said hey cool kid 2

Dirk said sup English

Jake said hey Dirk

Zeke said I thought his name was Jake

I said it is but Dirk calls him by his last name

Zeke said okay

Crew said help me Zeke as he hides behind him

I said what is wrong? Crew

Crew said Nepeta is try jump on me since Jumped on Dash, my uncle Ken, John, TJ, Roxy and Tavros

I said don't worry about her and she just excited

Jake said who is this

Zeke said he is my cousin Crew and this is Jake and Terezi

Crew said hey

Nepeta said Crew come on let me jump on you

I said Nepeta stop

Nepeta whined Daaaaaavvvvvvvve let me

I said jump on Jake instand

Nepeta said okay

Jake said no way as he starts to runs

Nepeta said get back here Jake as she chases after here

Crew said thanks Dave

I said it's fine Crew but if you want to know something about her

Crew said how can make her stop?

I said just tell jump on someone else apart from Dirk

Crew said I will do as he went

Terezi said what about me

I said Nepeta never jumps on you TZ

Terezi said I know because I'm blind Dave

I said I know

Zeke said is anyone else coming?

I said nah since Dill and Karl went to hotel to get drunk somewhere

Zeke said okay so where is everyone staying

I said you, your dad, TJ and Crew are staying my room and the girls are staying in Dash's room

Zeke said what you, Dirk, John, Tav, Jake and Dash staying

I said Dirk, John, Tav, Jake are staying in Dirk's room and me and Bro is going sleep on the couch

Terezi said I'm going being sleeping in the same room with Nep and Rox?

I said yeah, Terezi since my Bro don't want boys and girls sleep in the same room but he might not notice anything

Terezi said cool

Zeke said I need be a room with my bro and cousin

I said you can stay in Dirk's room with them

Zeke said nah

Terezi said can't I stay in there

I said no

Terezi said okay so where is Rox and Nep

I said Nep is chasing Jake and Rox I don't know

Terezi said okay

Kenny said Zeke

Zeke said yeah dad

Kenny said you okay?

Zeke said I'm fine dad and you are not drunk yet?

Kenny said nah since Dash is too drunk

I said lucky I'm sleep out here with him

Kenny said okay

I said Ken this Terezi and Terezi this Ken

Kenny said hey

Terezi said where?

I said Terezi you are face the wrong way as I turned her around

Kenny said is she blind?

I said yeah

Terezi said yeah, I'm blind

Kenny said okay

Zeke said dad you blind in your right eye?

Kenny said yeah, I am

Terezi said okay

Kenny said Dave I think you might want go and check on Dash since he went to the bathroom

I said I will do as I flash step to and into the bathroom

Bro slurs hey lil man m' fine as he sat on the floor by the toilet

I said are you drunk? Bro as I sat next to him

Bro slurs yeah m' drunk

I said do you need anything apart from being on your own?

Bro slurs m' drink of water

Dirk said hey Dave is Bro okay? as he stand at the door of the bathroom

I said he is drunk and Dirk can you get glass of water for him

Dirk said sure as he left

Bro slurs thanks lil man

I said it's fine Bro as I rubs his back

Bro slurs m' sorry

I said it's fine and does your Texas accent comes out when you drunk

Bro slurs m' Texas accent doesn't come out

I said it is and you got the silly Texas accent like me as I kept rubbing his back

Bro slurs oh well maybe that's why Ken couldn't understands me

I said okay

Dirk said here dave as he come in and gave me the glass of water

I said go dirk I got it

Dirk said you sure? Dave

I said yeah

Dirk said okay as he left

I said here bro drink this

Bro slurs thanks as he took and drinks it slowly

I said Ken told me to check on you Bro

Bro whisper kay

I said I guess you are sober up now

Bro whisper yeah as he starts to cry

I said Bro it's okay as I hugs and rub his back

Bro said thanks lil man but my knees and hands hurts

I said you fell over outside when you check on me

Bro said oh right sorry

I said it's fine Bro I can clean them up if you want me too

Bro said sure as he kept drink his water

I said cool as I got up and got the first aid

Bro said how did you know i was in here? lil man

I said Ken told me you was in the bathroom and told me come check on you as I sat in front Bro

Bro said okay as he looks at me

I said you sure okay? Bro as I start to cleaning bro's knees up

Bro said yeah, I'm fine but how do you know how do this look after drunk person and that

I said practice since I had do it Dirk and Rox too

Bro said okay as he hisses at me

I said I know it hurts Bro as I kept doing it

Bro said it is painful as he looks at me

I said I know but I need clean it

Bro said I know lil man

I said keep drinking the water

Bro said okay as he did

I said there as I put bandages on his knees

Bro said I guess you need my hands now

I said yeah I do

Bro said you shouldn't have be looking after me because I done something stupid while drunk

I said I want to though Bro

Bro said okay as he shows me his hands

I said your hands not so bad Bro

Bro said but they hurts like hell

I said okay Bro as I starts clean his hands

Dirk said Dave what you doing as he come in

Bro said cleaning me up since I fell over while drunk

Dirk said you okay? Bro

Bro said yeah, I'm okay just hurt my knees and hands

Dirk said okay

I said Dirk what did you want?

Dirk said um Vantas is here and wants talk to you

I said tell him I'm busy

Dirk said okay I will as he left

Bro said you don't want talk to him?

I said yeah, I don't but I wasn't lying though as I kept clean bro's hands

Bro said I know since you are busy looking after your stupid big Bro

I said you are not stupid bro as I finish cleaned them up and bandage them up

Bro said thanks

I said it's fine as I got up and put away the first aid kit

Bro said did you tell everyone when their sleep

I said I told Zeke and Terezi

Bro said okay

Dirk said he gone Dave as he come in

I said Dirk did you tell anyone when we all going to sleep tonight

Dirk said yeah, I told everyone

Bro said okay along as they know

I said you okay now? Bro

Bro said go you two I will be okay

I said I want stay with you Bro

Bro said I'm fine lil man

Dirk said okay I'm going as he left

I said can you get up? Bro

Bro said I don't know lil man

I said try first

Bro said okay as he tried but he just fells down again on his bum

I said you okay? Bro

Bro said I'm fine but I need help getting up though

I said okay as I help him up

Bro said thanks but my hands and knees still hurts like hell

I said I will help you to the couch Bro as I put his arm around me

Bro said thanks lil man

I said it's fine Bro as we walk to the couch

Kenny said you okay? D

Bro said I'm fine

I said he isn't fine since his knees and hands hurting him as I stare at Bro

Kenny said okay as he helps me with Bro

I said thanks Ken as we help Bro sit down

Bro said thanks guys

Kenny said it's fine D

I said it's fine Bro as I sat next to him since I didn't want to leave him

Bro said go have some fun lil man

I said no

Kenny said go on Dave I will look after him

I said no as I hugs Bro

Bro said what's wrong? lil man

I said I want stay with you Bro since I want to look after you

Bro said I'm okay I promise Ken can look after me

I said only if I can check up on you now and again

Bro said sure but just go have fun

I said okay as I went to Dirk's room

Dirk said hey dave how's bro?

I said he is okay as I sat on his bed

Jake said do you want play truth and dare with us

I said no I don't as I kept look at the door

Dirk whisper what's wrong? Dave

I whisper I want to stay with Bro but he told me have some fun

Dirk whisper he is okay though so just try have some fun please

I whisper I will try

Dirk said he will play

Terezi said who turn is it

Crew said it's mine turn

TJ said we aint allowed dare Crew

I said don't worry I won't

Crew said Tavros

Tavros said truth

Crew said who is your best friend?

Tavros said um

I said you don't have to answer if you don't have one

Tavros said Nepeta she is my best friend

Crew said cool

Tavros said Dirk

Dirk said dare

I said Dirk you can't do dares or Bro will be mad

Dirk said I have been doing dares but they are make my dares easier

I said okay

Tavros said I dare you kiss Dave on the cheek

Dirk said easy as he kissed me on my cheek

I said okay

Dirk said English

Jake said truth

Dirk said who do you have crush on?

Jake said I have crush on Dave as he looks at me

I said cool

Zeke said go on Jake

Jake said Dave

I said truth

Jake said do you love Karkat?

I said no I don't love him anymore

Dirk said you okay? Dave

I said I'm fine Dirk

Jake said okay

I said TJ

TJ said dare

I said I dare you to hug Zeke and Crew for 5 seconds

TJ said easy as he hugs them

Dirk said go on TJ

TJ said Zeke

Zeke said Dare TJ

I said you can stop hug them now

TJ said I dare you to hug Terezi as he stops hug his bro and cousin

Zeke said that easy as he went up to her

Terezi said what's going on

Zeke said TJ dare to hug you as he hugs her

Terezi said cool as she hugs him

Zeke said Roxy

Roxy said dare

I said no scary Dash

Zeke said I dare you scare my dad

I said okay

Dirk said I want to see

I said come let's go in the front room as we went out of Dirk's room except Roxy and Terezi

Bro said what do you a lot want?

I said I want to check on you Bro as I went to him

Bro said I'm okay lil man

I said I know

Kenny said Zeke why do you have grin on your face for

Zeke said I'm having fun Dad

Kenny said okay

I said let's sit down guys as I sat next bro and everyone else sat

Nepeta said I want sit on Tavros's lap as she did

Dirk said I'm sitting on John's lap as he sat on John's lap

I said Jake sit down will you

Jake said okay as he sat next to me

I said I want sit on your lap Jake

Jake said cool as I did

Bro whisper do you fancy him? Lil man

I whisper yeah but I got plan to ask him out tonight as I smirk at him

Bro said cool as he smirks back at me

Dirk whisper when you going do it?

I whisper you will see

Dirk whisper I guess Bro knows since he smirks at you

I whisper yeah, he does

Dirk said cool

Kenny said why are you all sitting in front us for?

TJ said nothing dad

Bro said where is Roxy and Terezi

I said they went to the bathroom bro

Dirk said yeah

Bro said okay

I whisper Dirk stop smirking

Dirk whisper okay

Bro said what you are two smirking about? lil dude and lil man

Dirk said nothing as he covers his mouth with his hands

Bro whisper david

I whisper Zeke dare Rox to scare Ken

Bro whisper okay

Kenny said Crew why are you so quiet for?

Crew said I miss my daddy and mummy uncle Ken as he got up and hugs him

Kenny said do you want phone them?

Crew said later as he sat back down

I whisper Nep ready do you thing?

Nepeta whisper yeah

I whisper do it now

Nepeta said I'm just going to the bathroom Tav as she kissed him and got up

Tavros said okay Nep

Bro said okay then

Nepeta said don't miss too much Tav as she left

Jake said so how much you in love Tav with Nep?

Tavros said loads Jake

I said are you going kiss her tonight? Tavros

Tavros said yeah as I saw Dirk put hand over John's mouth

Bro said Ken

Kenny said yeah

Bro said why don't you tell the boys a story or something

I said Broooo I'm bored

Dirk said me too Broooo

TJ said I'm bored dad

Zeke said me to dad

Crew said I'm bored uncle Kenneth

I whisper Jake sh don't laugh

Jake whisper sorry

I whisper it's fine on I put my hand over your mouth like Dirk doing with John

Jake whisper okay

Tavros said I'm bored Dave

I said we all bored Broooo as I put hand over Jake's mouth

Dirk said yeah Broooo

Bro said Ken will doing something for you

Kenny said okay so how about I tell when me and Dash got so drunk

I said yeah tell us

Dirk and everyone else said tell us

Kenny said okay so me and Dash decide go out drink since I was try cheer him up because he was sad

Bro said how old was we?

I shouted HOW OLD WAS YOU?

Kenny said no need to shout and I was 18 and he was 19

I said okay

Kenny said so I nicked couples of beers from my brother Kevin and went to a pound

Zeke said you mean stark pond? Dad

Kenny said that's one Zeke

Dirk shouted OUCH NO BITING ME JOHN

I said you okay? Dirk

Dirk said I'm fine as he slaps john

Bro said carry on

I said carry on Ken

Kenny said so we just sitting get so drunk we both decide go for a swim just in our boxes

I said Bro you lied to me as I look at him

Bro said I didn't lie to you

I said did too

Bro said okay

I whisper thanks Bro

Bro whisper its fine

I whisper can you shout something out anything

Bro whisper okay lil man

I whisper thanks

Dirk said carry on Ken

Kenny said we stay in the water till Kevin come find us drunk and he shouting at me for being stupid and that

Bro shouted OUCH

I said you okay? Bro

Bro said my knees are hurting me like hell

I said coming Bro I will check on them as I help him up

Bro said thanks lil man as he learns on me

I said are they really hurting your bro? as I look at him

Bro said yeah, they are as we went into Dirk's room

I said Roxy what you doing

Roxy said I was thinking how to scary Ken

I said Nepeta and Terezi can go to the living room since Kenny is tell stories

Terezi said come Nep as she left with Nepeta

Roxy said you okay? Dash

I said Bro do you have any ideas how to scare Ken?

Bro said just shout boo or jump on him while do it

Roxy said got it as she left

Bro said lil man please can you look at my knees

I said I will Bro but you need pull your trousers legs up

Bro said can you do it? lil man

I said okay Bro as I did and remove the bandages check on his knees

Bro said ouch

I said Bro I didn't even touch your knees

Bro said I know but they hurting like hell I don't think I can sleep on the couch with my knees like this

I said we can sleep in here with the boys

Bro said I don't want to sleep with kids

I said Dirk and our friends can sleep out on the couch and we can sleep in here

Dirk said you okay? Bro as he come in

I said Dirk do you mind me and Bro sleep in here and you and our friends sleep in living room?

Dirk said I don't mind since I will sleep on the couch

I said thanks

Dirk said Bro you okay?

Bro said yeah, I'm okay lil dude you go tell your friends please

Dirk said okay Bro as he left

I said why didn't you tell him the truth bro as I look at him

Bro said I didn't want him to worry about me

I said he will worry about you anyway

Bro said okay as he was crying

I said Bro you okay? as I look at him

Bro said no my knees are hurting me

I said lay down then and put them up

Bro said okay as he lays down on Dirk's bed

I said I am going to stay here now with you

Bro said I'm okay I might just go to sleep lil man

I said you sure don't want me stay with you? bro

Bro said I'm just going to sleep lil man as he fell asleep

I whisper night bro as I quietly left the room

Dirk said how is bro? Dave

I said he is asleep Dirk

Dirk said bro lied to me, didn't he?

I said yeah, he did

Dirk whisper please tell me

I whisper Bro's knees just hurting badly so he just going sleep on your bed

Dirk whisper okay

I said cool

Kenny said how Dash? Dave

I said he is asleep Ken

Roxy shouted BOO as she jumped on Ken

Kenny screamed AH YOU GOT IT ME ROXY

Roxy said yeah

I said you knew didn't you Ken?

Kenny said yeah since TJ and Zeke smile gave it away

TJ said sorry

Zeke said I dare her to scare since Dave said we wasn't allowed to scare Dash

I said did Dirk tell you when you guys sleeping? Tav, Jake and John

Jake said no

I said Dirk

Dirk said sorry I forgot

I said Dirk is going sleep on the couch and Jake, John and Tav are going to sleep out here while me and Dash are going sleep in Dirk's room

Kenny said girls are still the same place and so am I and my sons and nephew? Dave

I said yeah, you are we didn't want the girls and you and your sons and nephew out here either

John said okay that's fine with me

Jake said same here

Tavros said same here

I said good

Terezi said what is the time now

Kenny said it's only 8pm

Terezi said okay

I said I will wake bro up at 11pm since he probably wants see the new year in

Dirk said did he say that?

I said no but I will check on him in a minute

Dirk said cool

I said guys you know there is loads of food and kids' alcohol for us

Terezi said cool

Roxy said come on Terezi as she holds on to Terezi and left

Dirk said I decorate the cookies and cupcakes as he went

John said wait up Dirk as he got up and left

Tavros said cool as he left with Nepeta

Zeke said dad can you show us as he got with TJ and Crew

Kenny said sure as they left

Jake said look it just us Dave

I said go get something eat Jake while I check on my bro as I left to Dirk's room

Bro said hey lil man what you doing

I said I was check on you so do you want everything Bro as I sat next to him

Bro said I wish the pain would go in my knees

I said apart from that Bro

Bro said nah lil man but can you wake up at 11pm

I said I was going to anyway

Bro said are you have fun? Lil man

I said no since you are hurt and Dirk is though

Bro said I'm okay and I will be fine lil man

I said I'm trying to have fun and I'm scared too Bro

Bro said why?

I said what is Jake says no or Dirk gets upset and mad at me

Bro said why would lil dude get upset and mad at you?

I said because Jake is ex-boyfriend

Bro said you asked lil dude it was okay?

I said yeah but he might just say that to make me happy

Bro said why don't you ask lil dude first

Dirk said ask me what? Bro as he come in with a plate of food and drinks

Bro said lil man scared

Dirk said Dave why?

I said about asking Jake out

Dirk said why? as he shuts and lock the door

I said in case you get mad and upset with me as I look at Bro

Dirk said I told you I won't be upset and mad at you since I just want see you happy again David Halvin Strider as he hugs me

I said you sure?

Dirk said yeah David Halvin Strider I promise I won't be

I said okay as I hug him gentle

Dirk said good now don't be scared and Jake will say yeah to you too

I said how did you know I was going scared of him say no to me

Dirk said because I was the same remember when I asked him out and John but who told me they won't say no to me

I said me

Dirk said yeah so, I saying the same to you

I said thanks Dirk

Dirk said it's fine and Bro I knew you lied to me

Bro said sorry lil dude

Dirk said it's fine since Dave told me as he unlocks the door

Bro said lil man thanks

I said it's fine Bro

Dirk said here Dave got you some food too as he gave a plate

I said what about a drink?

Dirk said I got you drink as well as he gave me apple juice

I said this just normal apple juice not the one what I mixed?

Dirk said yeah, I got out of the fridge when you put it

I said thanks

Dirk said it's fine as he left

I said why does he always put too much on my plate for?

Bro said are you talking to yourself or me?

I said you

Bro said I don't know lil man

I said you can have some then

Bro said okay lil man

I said okay as I start to eat

Bro said you okay? Lil man

I said yeah, I'm fine as I stare at the cupcake and cookie

Bro said what you staring at?

I said look at the cupcake and cookie

Bro said what does it say?

I said Dirk is best and you are dork Dave so is Bro

Bro said really? as he laughs

I said no I made you laugh though

Bro said tell me what really says

I said it is said I love you Dave from Dirk

Bro said that's sweet

I said the cupcake says I love you, bro from Dirk

Bro said cool I guess the cupcake is for me as he took it

I said yeah since I don't like cupcakes as I ate the cookie

Bro said why not?

I said I just don't

Bro said do you like cake?

I said nope

Bro said wow

I said John doesn't like any sweets or anything like it

Bro said wow

I said yeah as I starting to cough

Bro said you okay? lil man as he starts pat my back

I said I'm okay it just went down the wrong hole

Bro said okay lil man

I said thanks

Bro said it's fine even I hurt my hand by doing it

I said sorry

Bro said it's fine I rather hurt my hand than see you coughing lil man

I said okay

Bro said cool as he kept eating his cupcake

I said is this that nice? Bro

Bro said why don't you try some

I said no i quite happy with my cookie

Bro said let me try some

I said no mine

Bro whined dave please I'm in pain remember

I said fine as I broken bit of and put in it his mouth

Bro said thanks lil man wow that cookie is nice too

I said I know I don't normal share my cookies

Bro said I have my ways lil man

I said I know since you whined like a little kid

Bro said it worked didn't it

I said only because you said you was in pain Bro

Bro said I know lil man sorry

I said it's fine Bro as I drank my drink

Bro said thanks for the cookie lil man

I said hey my cookie

Bro said I was joking lil man

I said don't do that as I start coughing badly

Bro said lil man you okay? as he starts pat and rubbing my back

Dirk said Dave? as he come in

Bro said lil man as I kept on coughing and couldn't stop

Dirk said I will get him drink of water as he left

Bro said it's going be okay lil man as he kept patting and rubbing my back

Dirk said here Dave drinks this as he come back and I took it

Bro said slowly lil man as I did

Dirk said what happened? Bro

Bro said I pretend to nicked is cookie than I said I was joking then he just starts coughing badly

Dirk said okay

I said I'm okay Dirk as I still was coughing

Dirk said you sure since you coughing still

I said yeah, go have fun Dirk

Dirk said okay as he left

Bro said I'm sorry lil man

I said it's not your fault Bro as I look at him

Bro said you are okay?

I said yeah as I stop coughing and start to eat my cookie again

Bro said ouch my hand

I said did you hurt it again?

Bro said yeah because I was trying to help you stop coughing

I said I know you rather hurt yourself then see me coughing

Bro said yeah

I said okay what is the time bro?

Bro said it's only 9pm

I said cool

Bro said when you going do it

I said I'm going ask at midnight Bro

Bro said cool lil man I want to see

I said I'm going doing in front of everyone

Bro said okay

I said why did dill leave?

Bro said he want spend time with Karl on his own

I said cool

Bro said yeah, I guess it is

I said you okay? Bro

Bro said I'm fine

I said are you happy?

Bro said yeah

I said you don't seem happy Bro as I look at him

Bro said I'm happy because I got you and lil dude

I said okay

Bro said are you happy?

I said no because you hurt and Dirk is hurt too

Bro said how is Dirk hurt?

I said I mean Dirk's back is playing up for him and he can't do much

Bro said does Dirk like doing a lot?

I said Dirk like being move around and that not sit and stand still

Bro said what about you?

I said I like sit and stand still that why I rather be in here with you not out there

Bro said where did you hid in the hall mum and dad hire?

I said I stay outside till 11pm till mum got me to be spend an hour in the hall with them

Bro said this was your idea though?

I said I only done for Dirk to make him happy so he can see his boyfriend and our friends

Bro said wow I didn't know

I said I like see Dirk happy and not sad since I know sometimes he acts he is happy and fine but I know when he isn't

Bro said like this week

I said yeah

Bro said okay

I said Dirk don't really some his emotions in front of our friends

Bro said I know

Dirk said you okay? as he come in

I said yeah and you are okay?

Dirk said I just need get away from them as he sat down next to me

Bro said you okay? lil dude

Dirk said yeah but it just bit too much for me at the minute

I said okay

Dirk said why did do this for? Dave since I know you don't like sort thing

I said I done it for you Dirk since you be sad and I want make you happy

Dirk said thanks I'm happy as he hugs me

I said its okay Dirk as he hugs him back gentle

Bro said lil dude and lil man you are to are good brothers to each other and me

Dirk said I know Bro

I said I know I am Bro

Bro said lil man why don't you go have some fun and lil dude can stay here with me

I said okay Dirk come get me if Bro wants me

Dirk said I was going too anyway

Bro said go lil man try have fun

I said I will try as I left

Nepeta said why have you be hiding Dave as he jumps on me

I said I was talking my Bro in Dirk's room

Nepeta said you been boring like normal as she got off and left

I said my bro is hurt so I need look after him

John said where's Dirk? Dave

I said with my Bro but leave them John since it got bit much for Dirk

John said I know he told me

I said cool as I went to Jake

Jake said hey Dave what's up

I said what you doing?

Jake said I'm hiding from someone

I said who?

Jake said Terezi

I said why?

Jake said Terezi keeps try lick me for some reason

I said that's just TZ though

Jake said I know

I said I will leave you alone as I left him

Zeke said Dave where have you been since I was getting bored

I said I was looking after Bro Zeke

Zeke said okay so can we go to roof

I said no I'm not allowed go to the roof on my own without Bro

Zeke said okay this too much for me

I said go to my room or Dirk's room if you want

Zeke said okay I will as he left

Roxy said Davey

I said Dirk is in his room with Dash

Roxy said okay how did you know I was going ask that

I said you always do

Roxy said okay as she left

I said sup TZ

Terezi said where is Jake?

I said I don't know

Terezi said see ya Dave as she left

Kenny said how is Dash? Dave

I said he is okay he got Dirk and maybe Roxy and Zeke

Kenny said I was wondering where Zeke went because I know this would get to much for him

I said same with Dirk

Kenny said who idea is this?

I said mine since Dirk been sad I want to make him happy and I know he like parties and that unlike me

Kenny said you are good bro you know that Dave

I said I know since Bro and Dirk keep telling me too

Tavros shouted JOHN SHUT UP WILL YOU

Kenny said what is that about?

I said John probably tell jokes or try to prank someone

Kenny said okay I keep eye on anything

I said don't worry he won't prank you Ken

Kenny said what my sons and nephew?

I said nah Dirk told him not too

Kenny said okay that's fine but TJ probably will prank me though since he does it every year

I said that's your son

Kenny said I know

Crew said Uncle Kenneth TJ is being mean to me

Kenny said TJ stop being mean to your cousin since you already are in trouble when we get home

Crew said I'm sorry Dave for taking your shades

I said it's fine Crew

TJ said but Dad I was just playing with him

Crew said you wasn't

Kenny said Dave's room now as he left with TJ

Crew said he is in trouble with uncle Kenneth

I said okay

Crew said what is your favourite colour? Dave

I said red and yours

Crew said red like your eyes

I said cool

John said come on Tav it's funny

Tavros said Dave help me please as he come

I said go to Dirk's room since no one is allowed or less I say so

Tavros said thanks as he ran to Dirk's room

John said Dave

I said no

John said you so boring as he left

Crew said why did you say no to him

I said because he either wants tell a stupid joke or play a prank on someone

Crew said okay so I guess he is just goofy then

I said yeah, he is

Crew said cool

I said okay

Crew said is he and Jake twins?

I said no they cousins

Crew said okay

Nepeta said Dave as she jumps on me

I said yeah cat girl

Nepeta said I want you to play with me

I said play what

Nepeta said help try find Tav

I said he is in Dirk's room

Nepeta said can I go in?

I said sure

Nepeta said thanks as she got of me and left

Crew said does she always that to you?

I said yeah, she does it to everyone except Terezi

Crew said and me

I said she still haven't got you yet?

Crew said nope because I kept run to uncle Kenneth and ask him to pick me up

I said cool

Crew said I know

Terezi said dave you know where Jake is

I said he was in the kitchen TZ

Terezi said thanks as she left

Crew said he isn't there, is he?

I said nah

Crew said you are evil since you let a blind girl

I said I'm not evil as I ran into Dirk's room

Dirk said you okay? Dave

I said fine as I pick my shades and put them on

Bro said what's wrong? lil man

I said nothing wrong as I left

Nepeta said what's wrong dave as she jumps me

I said Nepeta don't scare me

Nepeta said yeah, I scared you as she got off and left

Dirk said Dave what's wrong and don't say nothing since come running in my room and put your shades on as he come to me

I said Crew called me evil because I told TZ Jake was in the kitchen when he wasn't

Dirk said you are not evil though and TZ knows you like make her less bored if you tell her when Jake is really

I said I know but you know I hate when people call me evil though

Dirk said I know as he hugs me

I said I hate my eyes Dirk as I buried my face in his chest

Dirk said sh, Dave it's okay let's go back to my room since everyone went out except Bro

I said okay as we went back in his room and sat on the bed

Bro said what's wrong lil man

Dirk said Crew called him evil Bro

Bro said come here lil man as he hugs me too

I said I hate my eyes Bro as I buried my head in his chest

Bro said lil dude go tell Ken about please

Dirk said okay bro as he left

I said I hate my eyes

Bro said sh, lil man everything is going be okay as he kept hugging me and rubbing my back

I said sorry bro

Bro said don't worry about me I don't mind if I hurt my hands along as you okay lil man

I said okay

Bro said why did Crew call you evil for?

I said Terezi ask me where Jake was and I told her he was in kitchen

Bro said go on

I said but he isn't in there

Bro said what did Crew say?

I said he said I was evil letting a blind girl thinks Jake is in the kitchen

Bro said what does Terezi thinks

I said Terezi knows i probably lie to her to make her less bored since she thinks it fun

Bro said you not evil did you tell Crew

I said I told him I'm not evil then ran in here and get and put my shades on

Bro said because you feel more comfortable around people with them on?

I said yeah, it is since like my safe net

Bro said okay lil man but you know you not evil

I said I know

Dirk said I told Ken as he come in

Bro said thanks lil dude

Dirk said it's fine and Dave Terezi is looking for you

I said tell her I'm in here since I don't want go out there yet as I kept hugging bro

Dirk said sure Dave as he left

Bro said did lil dude know something wrong with you

I said yeah, he did

Bro said okay

Kenny said Dave you okay as he come in

I said I'm fine

Kenny said can I ask you something as he kneeled in front me

I said yeah

Kenny said did Crew call you evil because you tricked/lied to Terezi the blind girl?

I said yeah, he did

Kenny said thanks for let me know as he got up and left

I said he is mad at me? Bro

Bro said no not at you but he is probably got phone Kev tell him about Crew

I said okay

Terezi said Dave you okay as she come to and hug me

I said I'm fine TZ did you find Jake?

Terezi said nah but Dirk told me what you did to me

I said you not mad at me or think I'm evil?

Terezi said no don't be silly Dave because I know you always help make me have fun not be bored

I said thanks as I hug her

Terezi said where is Jake?

I said somewhere in the living room

Terezi said thanks as she left

Bro said that's better lil man

I said what is? Bro

Bro said see you smiling not smirking

I said I know

Bro said go on have fun

I said nah I want say with you

Bro said okay than

I said you not going make me go?

Bro said nah since who is going to look after me since lil dude isn't here

I said you

Bro said do I need remind about my knees and hands

I said no

Bro said okay

I said you okay? bro

Bro said I'm okay lil man

I said okay

Bro said cool

Jake said dave did you tell Terezi where I was as he come in

I said I told her first you were in the kitchen then in the living room somewhere

Jake said okay as he sat next to me

I said did she find you?

Jake said yeah now she is try to lick Dirk

I said I need to see this and you will be okay on your own? Bro

Bro said yeah

Jake said I can stay with him Dave

I said just come get me if he need me or anything Jake

Jake said sure thing mate

Bro said go lil man

I said okay as I left and I saw Dirk ran away from Terezi and I just start to laugh

Dirk said Dave help me please

I said no

Terezi said I glad hear you laugh Dave

I said keep doing it Terezi as I took my phone out

Dirk said what you doing? dave

I said I'm recorded it for Bro so he can see

Dirk said you left bro on his own

I said no Jake with him

Terezi said got you Dirk as she licks him

Dirk said yuck

Terezi said you taste like orange Dirk

Dirk said now get of me

Terezi said okay as she did

I said bye as I ran to Dirk's room

Bro said that was quick

I said I hiding from Terezi since I know I'm next to get lick

Jake said she got Dirk?

I said yeah, I can show you before dirk deletes the video

Bro said you recorded it?

I said yeah, I done it for you Bro

Bro said lets me see it

I said here my phone as I gave it to him and hid in Dirk's closet

Jake said why are hiding in there? Dave

I said sh, Jake

Bro said leave him as he was laugh

Dirk said what's fun? Bro

Bro said nothing Dirk

Dirk said Dave get out of my closet

I said no hiding

Dirk said Terezi is chasing John try lick him now since you disappear

I said good as I come out his closet

Bro said this is funny as he kept laughing

Dirk shouted DAVE YOU SHOW BRO IT ALREADY

I said see ya as I ran out of his room

Dirk said get back here Dave as he chased after me

I said nah

Terezi said John come let me lick you Dirk did

John said no go lick Dave

Terezi said no I don't want lick him yet

I said leave me alone dirk

Dirk said no way dude since you show bro that video of Terezi licking me

Terezi said what Dave you recorded it?

I said yeah, that's why Dirk is chasing me

Dirk said got you as he knocked me over and my shades flying somewhere

I shouted OUCH

Dirk said don't have ever show that video of me getting lick by Terezi

I shouted OUCH

Kenny said you okay? Dave

I said I want bro as I push dirk off me and got up and went to bro and hug him

Bro said lil man you okay I heard you shouted ouch twice?

I said no

Bro said what's wrong

I said Dirk push me I hurt my head and I don't know where my shades are

Bro said lil man where did you hurt you head?

I said on the table

Bro said where does it hurt?

I said back of head bro

Bro said let me look

I said okay as I sat up and face away from bro

Bro said I try not hurt you lil man as he moves my hair away

I said it's hurts bro

Bro said I know lil man as he kept look at it

I said its feels like its bleeding too

Bro said it's not bleeding lil man

I said it's hurts though as I buried my face into his chest

Bro said sh, everything go be okay

I said my eyes hurt too bro

Bro said look at me please

I said why?

Bro said I just want look at your eyes lil man

I said okay as I look at him

Bro said just keep looking at me as he looks at my eyes

I said I can't bro

Bro said you can't what? lil man

I said my eyes are blurring Bro

Bro said that's isn't a good sign

I said Bro what's going on with me

Bro said I don't know lil man as he hugs me

I said am I going blind? Bro

Bro said I don't know lil man just try relax lil man

I said okay as I buried my head in his chest

Bro said sup Terezi right?

Terezi said yeah as she come in

Bro said what's wrong?

Terezi said I want to see how Dave is

I said I'm got headache and my eyes blurring as I tried look at her

Terezi said you okay? as she sat next to and hug me

I said I'm okay Terezi

Terezi said Dirk shouldn't of push like that

I said how did you he pushed me

Terezi said Jake told me since I ask him what was going on

I said I will be out there soon

Terezi said what is the time

Bro said it's 10:59pm

I said bro I can't help you and Terezi can't

Bro said we can help each other lil man

I said okay as I got up

Bro said see you got up on your own lil man as he got up

I said okay

Terezi said I can help since I find Dirk's room

I said cool

Bro said it's okay as he put arm around me

I said you okay? Bro

Bro said let's go as we start walking

I said are you going to shout at Dirk?

Bro said I will but I make sure I do outside or in his room

I said okay bro

Kenny said you okay? Dave

Bro said he is fine and he just got a headache and his eyes are blurring

Kenny said that's not good D

Bro said I know but I will keep eye on him if he gets worse than I will take him get check-up Ken

Kenny said along as you do D

I said Bro can we sit down

Bro said okay as he sat down and put me next to him

I said thanks

Bro said Dirk come here

Dirk said yeah, Bro as he come to us

Bro said I'm not happy with you what you did with lil man

Dirk said but he recorded me get lick by Terezi though

Bro said I know but he was make me happy since I'm in pain

Dirk said don't care it's your own fault Bro

Bro said I know it is but I'm not talking about me

Dirk said he is fine though

Bro said he is not fine since he got headache and his eyes blurring

Dirk said he is lying to you Bro so I will get in trouble

I said I'm not lying Bro as I cry

Bro said sh, lil man everything okay

Dirk said see he is lying

I said Bro my eyes are getting worse

Bro said Dirk he is not lying and you are you grounded for a week

Dirk said it's not fair bro as he went off

I said I thought you was going shout at him outside or his room

Bro said I was but you need me here

I said okay what is the time Bro?

Bro said it's 11:50 lil man

I said where's Jake? as I tried focus when Jake

Bro said he is by the clock

I said okay as I got up

Bro said lil man come and sit back down

I said no as I walk to Jake

Jake said Dave

I said yeah as I fell but I felt someone caught me

Jake said you okay? Dave

I said Jake?

Jake said yeah, it's me Dave

I said cool I was looking for you

Jake said I heard your bro tell you do sit down and since your eyes blurring and you got headache

I said I have but I want be next to you when it is time

Jake said come let sit down next to your bro since he looks worried about you

I said only if you help me Jake

Jake said sure as we start walking

Bro said lil man you okay I saw you fall

I said I'm fine since Jake caught me before I fell on to my face

Bro said thanks Jake

Jake said it's fine as he sat me down

I said sit down Jake

Jake said okay as he sat next to me

Bro whisper it nearly time lil man

I whisper cool

Kenny said it's count down

Bro said just cover your ears if it gets too loud lil man

I said I was going do that anyway

Bro said cool

 **Sunday 1** **st** **January 2017 (new year day)( still in dave p.o.v)**

Everyone counts down 10….9….8…7…6….5….4….3… 2…1 and everyone shouted except me, Jake and Bro shouted HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE

John shouted HAPPY NEW YEAR DIRK as he kissed Dirk

Dirk shouted HAPPY NEW YEAR JOHN as he kissed him back

Bro said you okay? lil man

I said yeah

Bro whisper are you going do it now?

I said everyone can I have your attention please

Roxy said we all look at you Dave

I said Jake

Jake said yeah

I said will be you be my boyfriend? Jake English

Jake said yeah, I will be as he hugs and kiss me

I said thanks as I hug and kiss him back

Terezi said what is going on?

Nepeta said Dave just ask Jake be his boyfriend now they kissing

Terezi said okay and yuck

Jake said I was going to ask you Dave

I said I beat you do it dork

Jake said I know

I said stop look at us

Jake said yeah

Bro said how your eyes? lil man

I said they still blurring but I can I feel everyone staring at me

Bro said okay no one is looking at you apart from Jake and me

I said you can stop looking at me too

Bro said I will

I said good

Kenny said happy new year dash

Bro said you too I won't kiss you like I did last time

I said you kiss Ken?

Bro said yeah but that was when he was 17 and I was 18

I said okay don't want to know thanks

Bro said okay

Zeke said dad

Kenny said yeah

Zeke said TJ wants you in Dave's room for some reason

Kenny said okay as he went

Zeke said see ya I have do see this and laughs at my dad as he left

Nepeta said happy new year dave as she jumped on me and hug me

I said happy new year cat girl as I hug her back

Nepeta said how did you know it's me

I said you only one who jumps on me

Nepeta said okay as she left

Terezi said happy new year Dave as she licks me

I said yuck TZ and happy new year crazy girl

Terezi said happy new year Jake as she left

Bro said how did you that was Terezi?

I said she only person who licks me

Bro said okay

Jake said happy new year Dave as he kissed

Bro said who was that then? lil man

I said that was Jake as I kissed Jake

Bro said okay and happy new year lil man as he kissed me top of me head

I said I know you kissed me Bro

Bro said how?

I said because Dirk is mad at me and you the other person who does that

Bro said okay

I said happy new year Bro as I hug him

Bro said I'm not getting a kiss

I said no

Bro said okay than

Nepeta said happy new year Dash as she kissed him on the cheek

Bro said you too cat girl

I said what happened?

Jake said Nep kissed Dash on the cheek

I said cool

Bro said I'm happy now

Roxy said Dashy happy new year as she kissed him on the cheeks

I said I saw that

Bro said your eyes not blurring?

I said my eyes still bit blurring but not that much

Bro said cool

Roxy said Happy new year Davey and Jakey and that's rhymes as she left

Bro said Davey and Jakey it so does rhymes

I said I know as I pulled Jake's glasses off him and kissed him on the lips

Jake said give me my glasses back Dave

I said in min Jakey as I kept kissing him

Bro said yuck as I just wave at bro and he slapped my hand

I said ouch that's hurt Bro as I look at him

Jake said can I have my glasses?

I said closes your eyes Jake

Jake said okay as he did

I said here as I put them on him

Jake said thanks Davey as he opens his eyes

I said Bro you hurt my hand

Bro said sorry lil man but I hurt my hand too by doing it

I said good as I laugh

Bro said hey, don't laugh at me

I said you lucky I didn't recorded falling over when you were drunk Bro

Bro said I wish you did so I could see

I said I will next time Bro

Bro said whatever

I said Tavros come here

Tavros said yeah as he did

I said when you going kiss Nepeta

Tavros said I already did

I said you know she kissed my bro on the cheek

Tavros said I know I don't mind since she always does it as he left

Nepeta said Dave as she jumped me and kiss me on my cheek

Jake said that's my boyfriend

Nepeta said you jealous Jake

Jake said no

Nepeta said happy new year as she kissed him on the cheek

I said that's my boyfriend as I pulled Jake closer to me

Nepeta said Jealous much as she got of me

I said I'm not Jealous Nep as I sat on Jake's lap

Jake said me neither as he puts his arm around me and put his head on my shoulder

I said you know John is bugging Tav

Nepeta said he isn't allowed as she ran and jumped on Tav

Jake whisper I love you

I whisper I love you to Jakey and you still a dork but you my dork

Jake whisper I know so are you

I whisper I'm cool dork and you just dork

Jake whisper I know

Bro said what you two whisper

I said we just calling each other dorks

Jake said yeah

Bro said okay than

I said I wonder where Dirk is?

Bro said I don't know

Jake said I think he went to kitchen or bathroom

I said okay

Jake said are you comfortable? Davey

I said yeah, I am and are you

Jake said yeah, I am

I said cool as I learn my head on his shoulder

Bro said so now Jake how old are you?

Jake said I'm 13

I said he is day older than me

Bro said okay lil man

I said it's fine as I watch everyone talk to each other

Zeke said does the cat girl kiss everyone? as come to us

I said yeah, she does on the cheek

Zeke said okay since she kissed me on my cheek and my bro and cousin and dad

Bro said where is Ken?

Zeke said shouting at TJ because he pranked him again

Bro said okay

I said my room isn't a mess?

Zeke said nah, don't worry we didn't touch any your stuff Dave

I said cool

Dirk said Bro as he come to us

Bro said yeah

Dirk said happy new year

Bro said happy new year lil dude

Dirk said okay as he went off

Bro said you okay? Lil man

I said yeah Dirk is just ignore me

Jake said don't worry he ignore me too

I said Dirk always ignore you though Jake even when you were going out with him

Jake said I know since he always was staring at John

I said I know you was staring at me Jakey

Jake said I know

Bro said don't worry about lil man

I said me and dirk normal hug and kiss each other on top of the head

Bro said why don't you go to than

I said no since I don't want get push or hurt again by Dirk

Bro said okay

I said I'm too comfortable on Jake's lap too

Bro said okay

Crew said happy new year Dash and Jake

Bro said happy new year Crew

Jake said happy new year Crew

Crew said cool as he left

I said another person who ignores me as I covers my eyes

Jake said why he is ignore you?

I said I lied to Terezi when she was try find you

Jake said o right

I said dork

Jake said cool dork

Bro said you both dorks

I said so are you Bro since you my older brother

Bro said okay

Jake said I know I'm dork

I said you are my dork though Jakey

Bro said you are getting like Rox

I said whatever Bro as I looks around seeing everyone talk to each other

Jake said I wonder what Dirk talk to John about

I said I don't know and I don't care Jakey

Jake said okay as he kissed me on the cheek

I said Broooo

Bro said what

I said I'm bored now

Bro said go and do something sensible with Jake

I said can I go and jump on Ken?

Bro said sure but I just be careful

I said i will as I got off Jake and sneak up on ken and Jumped on him

Kenny said hey Dave and don't scare me

I said Bro said I could jump on you Ken

Kenny said okay

Zeke said he got you too Dad as he was laughing

Kenny said I know Zeke as he holds on to me

I said so

Kenny said why did you just jumped on me

I said I was bored and I know Bro wouldn't me jump on Dirk

Kenny said okay

Zeke said you are funny Dave

I said thanks

Kenny said I glad you find this funny Zeke as he walks away carrying me

I said sorry Ken

Kenny said it's fine as he put me on down

I said did you miss me? Jake as I jumped on and kiss him

Jake said yeah, I did as he kissed me back

Kenny said Dash Strider don't ever let any of your lil bros jump on me again

Bro said sorry Ken

Kenny said i am going to bed as he went to my room

I said sorry Bro

Bro said it's fine but I think everyone should go to bed now

I said all the girls have and TJ, Crew have too

Bro said bedtime now

I said night Jake as I got up him and kiss him

Jake said night dave as he slapped my ass

I said cheeky as I laughs

Bro said lil man

I said I know Bro as I help him up

Bro said night if you want me I will be Dirk's room as we left

I said you okay? Bro

Bro said I'm okay lil man as we went into Dirk's room

I said I forgot do something

Bro said like what? as I help sat and lay him down

I said don't worry Bro

Bro said I'm not but don't be too long lil man

I said I try not

Bro said okay as I flash step out back to Jake

I said Jake

Jake said yeah Dave

I said I forgot do something

Jake said like what

I said this as I kissed him

Jake said night Dave go to bed

I said i will after when I say happy new year to Dirk and hug him

Jake said go to that and let me sleep

I said night Jakey

Jake said night as he fell asleep and Tavros was asleep

I whisper Dirk

Dirk whisper what

I whisper happy new year Dirk as I gentle hug him and kiss him top of his head

Dirk whisper sorry for earlier Dave and happy new year too as he hugs me

I whisper its fine

Dirk whisper sit down will you

I whisper why

Dirk whisper so I kiss you on top of your head

I whisper do it quickly as I sit down in front of him

Dirk whisper okay as he kissed me top of my head

I whisper night Dirk

Dirk whisper night dave as he fell asleep with lil cal and lil hal

I whisper love you dirk as I kissed him again and I flash step back to his room

Bro said what took you so long? lil man

I said I was talking Dirk as I lay down next to bro

Bro said cool

I said he told me he was sorry and we back to normal now as I hug Bro

Bro said go to sleep

I said I'm not tired

Bro said I'm going to sleep as he fell asleep

I whisper night Bro

I just laid awake and thinking what happened everything happened yesterday as I look at Bro with his hands bandage up and I look at his knees too and i tried close my eyes and try to sleep but it wasn't working

Dirk said Dave are you awake? as he come in

I said yeah as I look at him

Dirk said I can't sleep Dave

I said same here Dirk and let's talk outside your room so we don't wake Bro up

Dirk said okay as we left his room and just sit outside with the door open

I said what's wrong? Dirk

Dirk said I just feel guilt for hurting you

I said I'm okay now I promise

Dirk said you wasn't lying?

I said about what? Dirk

Dirk said about you have a headache and your eyes were blurring

I said no I wasn't but I still got a headache and my eyes still are bit blurring

Dirk said okay

I said you okay? Dirk

Dirk said yeah, I'm okay

I said you sure you okay with me and Jake?

Dirk said I'm happy for you since I saw how you two stare at each other and you were sitting on his lap

I said I know but what was you and John talking about

Dirk said John want to sit on my lap but I said no because of my back

I said okay I was going ask bro if I could jump on you but I knew he would say no so I asked to jump on Ken

Dirk said okay

I said did you have nightmare or something since you was asleep when I left

Dirk said I heard you whisper night to me

I said I always do when you asleep

Dirk said I know

I said I done it to Bro too since he fell asleep

Dirk said you didn't get trouble

I said nah I told him we made up

Dirk said you are not mad me

I said nah I'm not don't worry I think Bro delete the video

Dirk said I delete it Dave

I said I knew you would but I want make Bro happy since he seems sad not just in pain

Dirk said I know he does I feel guilting about say what I did

I said don't since Bro called himself stupid for fall over

Dirk said he is Bro okay?

I said he is okay but his knees and hands are hurting him

Dirk said I guess we need should help him out for a while

I said yeah but just do what you think you can to Dirk

Dirk said I will Dave as he yawns

I said Dirk go back to bed

Dirk said can you sit with me please?

I said sure Dirk as we got up and walk back to the couch

Dirk said thanks as he lays on the couch

I said it's fine as I sat down

Dirk said love you Dave

I said love you 2 dirk and where john?

Dirk said he is by Jake

I said cool as I look at Jake asleep

Dirk said do you think Bro will wake up?

I said I don't know but I will see and tell him I was with you till fall asleep

Dirk said can you play with my hair

I said sure as I did

Dirk whisper thanks as he starting to fall asleep

I said sh, go to sleep Dirk

Dirk whisper night as he fell asleep

I whisper night Dirk as I went back to Dirk's room

Bro said lil man, where was you?

I said I was with Dirk since he woke up and we talking a bit outside till he got tired

Bro said go on

I said I sat with him till he fell asleep again as I lay down

Bro said cool as he starts to cry

I said Bro you okay I can hear and see you crying

Bro said no I'm not okay

I said what's wrong

Bro said my knees and hands hurt like hell lil man

I said I will turn the light on and check on them Bro as I got up

Bro said thanks lil man

I said it's fine as I turned on the light and went back to Bro

Bro said its hurts

I said bro I know as I check his knees first

Bro said lil man what is it?

I said Bro

Bro said Dave tell me

I said I don't know how to as I look at him

Bro said let me see

I said okay as I took the bandages off his knees

Bro said do you think I should get them check out? Lil man

I said I don't know Bro you should really ask Ken

Bro said oh okay

I said let me check your hands bro

Bro said no

I said Bro

Bro said no I don't want too

I said Dash Levin Strider

Bro said fine as he gave me his hands

I said thanks as I took the bandages off his hands and look at them

Bro said what is it? lil man

I said your hands seem fine Bro

Bro said but they hurt like hell though

I said I know Bro as I just hug him

Bro said can you go and see if Ken awake please so he can look at my knees

I said sure Bro as I got up

Bro said don't wake him

I said I wasn't going to if he not wakes I will go get the first aid kit and bandage you up again

Bro said okay

I said just try relax Bro as I left and went into my room

Zeke said Dave? as he wakes up

I said sh, sorry if I woke up Zeke just go back to sleep

Zeke said why are you in here?

I said was seeing if your dad was awake but I guess he isn't

Zeke said why

I said Bro wants him but just go back to sleep

Zeke said okay I will as he did and I went out to the bathroom and get the first aid kit

I said Nep you okay?

Nepeta said yeah, I'm okay

I said I just getting the first aid kit for bro

Nepeta said it's fine since I must of falling asleep as she got up

I said go back to bed Nep

Nepeta said will do as she went into my bro's room

I said Bro you okay? as I went in Dirk's room and sat in front him

Bro said where is Ken?

I said he is asleep but Zeke woke up but I told him go back to sleep

Bro said did you get first aid kit? Lil man

I said yeah but I think Nep fell asleep near the bathroom

Bro said okay just bandage up please

I said okay I try be careful Bro as I clean him up

Bro said no cleaning it

I said Bro I need to clean it first Bro

Bro said fine as I kept cleaning it but he kept hisses at me

I said I know it's hurts Bro

Bro said I want it stop now lil man

I said I know you do but me and Dirk will help you out for a while

Bro said don't make Dirk do too much

I said I told him just do how much he can do and I will do rest

Bro said don't want hurt yourself because I did something stupid

I said you was drunk Bro

Bro said I know lil man

I said just keep talking

Bro said about what?

I said everything Bro as I starts bandages his knees up

Bro said i want go to roof lil man

I said no

Bro said why? lil man

I said because I don't think you can make to the roof your own Bro

Bro said okay

I said you okay? Bro as I start cleaning his hands

Bro said it hurts when you do that

I said I know bro as I kept cleaning his hands

Bro said you okay? lil man

I said I'm fine just got bit of headache and I don't know how I can do this with my eyes blurring

Bro said you doing a good job with it too

I said are you just saying that?

Bro said no I'm not

I said okay as I bandage his hands up

Bro said are you done now?

I said yeah Bro

Bro said good

I said I just keep the first aid kit here as I put on Dirk's desk

Bro said okay can you lay down now

I said I was going too as I down next to him with my head on his chest

Bro said thanks for do this lil man

I said it's fine bro

Bro said okay

I said I love you Bro

Bro said I love you 2 lil man

I said cool

Dirk said Dave and Bro as he ran in to his room

Bro said what is it lil dude

Dirk said I hurt my hand now it's bleeding

I said sit down and I will look at it as I got up again

Dirk said okay as he sat next to my bro

Bro said how did you hurt your hand? lil dude

Dirk said I was in the kitchen getting a drink and I fell and I drop the glass so I tried pick it up but I cut myself

I said let me see your hand Dirk

Bro said lil man

I said yeah?

Bro said you know need clean up the glass

I said I will Bro after I take care of Dirk

Dirk said hurry up Dave

I said okay as I look at his hand and I just start to clean it

Dirk said it's hurts

Bro said I know it does lil dude

I said you worse than Dirk Bro as I kept cleaning Dirk's hand and he is hisses at me

Dirk said it's hurt bad

I said keep talking to Bro Dirk

Bro said about what?

I said everything Bro

Dirk said I'm sorry for what I said to you Bro

Bro said it's fine

Dirk said are you nearly done? Dave

I said I just need bandage it up Dirk than I will be done

Dirk said okay just hurry up

I said okay as I start bandage him

Bro said you okay? Dirk

Dirk said yeah and you? Bro

Bro said no

Dirk said what's wrong?

Bro said my knees and hands hurt like hell that's why I'm not hugging since lil man just re-banged them

Dirk said so I didn't wake you up?

I said no but I just I lay down

Bro said nah

Dirk said cool

I said I finish now Dirk

Dirk said good as he looks at his banged hand

I said I guess I will go clean the glass up as I got up

Bro said be careful

I said I will as I left

Jake said Dave?

I said yeah Jake don't say you hurt yourself?

Jake said nah as he put his glasses on

I said good

Jake said where is Dirk?

I said he is his room with Bro since he cut himself on glass

Jake said I will help you since I was going get a drink

I said put some shoes on since I don't know if it on the floor or not as I put my shoes on

Jake said will do as he done the same

I said I didn't wake you?

Jake said nah as we went into the kitchen

I said lucky we did put our shoes on Jake

Jake said yeah as we both look at the floor

I said be careful Jake since I don't want bandage another person up

Jake said I will you too

I said I will as I went to the cupboard and got dustpan and brush out

Jake said need help? dave

I said nah you just get a drink as I starts sweeping the broken glasses into the dustpan

Jake said okay

I said did John go home?

Jake said no he probably under is or in his sleep bag

I said cool

Jake said you sure don't need help?

I said yeah, I'm sure Jake as I slapped his ass

Jake said hey, don't that

I said getting my own back Jakey

Jake said okay

I said ouch as I look at my hand

Jake said you okay?

I said yeah, I'm okay

Jake said let me see your hand

I said it's fine Jake

Jake said why did you say ouch

I said i want too

Jake said Hand now

I said fine as I show him my left hand

Jake said your hand isn't bleeding

I said I know but it hurting after Dirk push me and I being using it do banged up my bros

Jake said you should tell your bro

I said no I can't since I need help him out

Jake said you will just make it worse

I said I don't care

Jake said I'm going to clean this up as I took the brush and dustpan of me

I said Jakey I can do it myself

Jake said I'm not going let you as he starts cleaning it up

I whined Jakey

Jake said no whining Dave since it won't work with me

I said fine I give up

Jake said good

I said I'm staying here to watch you

Jake said okay

Dirk said Dave Bro wants you as he stands by the door

I said okay tell him I will be the in a minute Dirk

Dirk said will do as he left

Jake said go see what your bro wants and I will be okay

I said okay as I left and went into Dirk's room

Bro said what took you so long and why do you have shoes on?

I said I didn't know if Dirk drop the glass on the floor or not and I was talking to Jake

Bro said okay

I said what did you want? Bro

Bro said my knees hurting me

I said you couldn't just tell dirk to tell me

Bro said I did

I said he told me you want me

Bro said I want you to check them

I said okay as I sat in front him and remove the bandage of and looks at his knees

Bro said what is it

I said yours knees the same as before bro but I'm not going bandage them again

Bro said okay

I said cool as I starts rubbing my left wrist with my right hand

Bro said you okay? Lil man

I said I hurt my left wrist when Dirk push me over and I been I have been used it to banged you up and Dirk up too

Bro said you should told me straight away

I said it didn't really hurt but it just starting hurting while I cleaning the glass up

Bro said still you should told me straight away lil man

I said I know

Bro said who is cleaning the glass up?

I said Jake is since he took the dustpan and brush of me

Bro said good but let me see your wrist

I said no bro

Bro said come show me your wrist lil man

I said no since you can't do nothing about it

Bro said David

I said no

Bro said David Strider

I said no

Bro said David Halvin Stride show me your wrist now

I said fine as I show him my wrist

Bro said lil man who did you tell first? as he looks at my wrist

I said Jake and he told me I should tell you but I didn't want too

Bro said okay as he touches my wrist

I said it's hurts Bro when you touch it as I pulled my hand away from here

Bro said sorry lil man you should put some ice it

I said no

Bro said why not?

I said I don't want too

Dirk said what's going on? as he come in

I said nothing Dirk as I hold my left wrist in my right hand

Bro said lil dude can you go get some ice for lil man

Dirk said why? Bro

Bro said because he hurt his wrist when you push him over

Dirk said okay Bro as he left

I said I'm not put ice on it and you can't make me Bro

Bro said you are going put ice on it or I will lil man

I said no

Bro said yeah

Dirk said here dave as he come in and gave me a ice

I said I don't want it as I refuse take it

Dirk said here bro I let you deal with him as he gave bro the ice

Bro said thanks lil dude as he took it

Dirk said I'm going back to bed as he left

I said no ice

Bro said come on lil man it will help

I said no

Bro said Dave

I said fine but I'm doing it by myself as I took the ice of Bro and put it on my wrist and hold it

Bro said okay

I said it's not helping Bro

Bro said give it time lil man

I said what does the ice do? Bro

Bro said it will make it go bit numb

I said why don't you used on your knees and your mouth

Bro said don't be cheeky lil man

I said I was be serious about your knees though

Bro said I know but I was talk about the last part

I said put the ice on your mouth?

Bro said yeah

I said okay but it still hurts Broooo

Bro said give bit more time lil man

I said how much more?

Bro said till you feel it go numb

I said fine as I look at my wrist

Bro said why didn't you tell me straight away? Lil man

I said I didn't want you and Dirk worried about me

Bro said I always will worried about and I don't care how old you are either

I said whatever bro

Bro said is your wrist going numb yet?

I said no it is not and don't say give more time

Bro said okay

I said you was going say it, won't you? bro

Bro said yeah, I was

I said it isn't working Broooo

Bro said do you want me hold it for you?

I said yeah if you can

Bro said it's might help me too with my hands

I said okay

Bro said cool as he holds the ice on my wrist with both of his hands

I said it's hurts Bro

Bro said I know

I said is it working for you? Bro

Bro said yeah, it is since my hands are numb already

I said lucky but it's not working for me

Bro said maybe because I used to be cold since I did live south park nearly 8 years

I said I'm not since I lived Texas for 10 years and here for 3 years

Bro said I know lil man but it is work a lil bit?

I said nope isn't working at all

Bro said try be patient lil man

I said I'm trying be patient Bro

Bro said okay

I said my wrist is getting cold but not numb Bro

Bro said that's mean it is work so it will go numb soon lil man

I said won't

Bro said will

I said it won't

Bro said will to

I said nah

Bro said yeah

I said nope not working for me

Bro said you sure?

I said no

Bro said okay

I said Broooo

Bro said yeah

I said I think it's going numb now

Bro said I'm going move the ice and touch just tell me it hurts

I said I will do

Bro said cool as he removed the ice

I said are you going touch it now?

Bro said yeah as he did

I said how do you know to do this? Bro

Bro said does it hurts when I touch?

I said I can't feel it

Bro said cool

I said you didn't answer my question Bro

Bro said because I saw Ken's uncle Luke do it loads of time

I said okay

Bro said lil man can you put the ice on my knees

I said sure as I took the ice of Bro and put on his knees and hold it

Bro said thanks lil man

I said it's fine and will have feel my wrist again?

Bro said yeah, you will but it won't be for a while

I said cool as I kept holding on Bro's knees

Bro said so where do you going back to school? Lil man

I said I think I go back on Wednesday 3rd January 2017

Bro said cool

I said what if my eyes are still the same? Bro

Bro said we will see how you doing it

I said when does Ken, TJ, Zeke, Crew and Karl go back?

Bro said they go back on Monday 2nd January

I said tomorrow? Bro

Bro said yeah, they do

I said what about dill?

Bro said I don't know probably till I'm better

I said I'm going look after you and Dirk though

Bro said I'm sure you could but I want you and Dirk have normal childhood

I said I don't want that since we never had it

Bro said that's going to change lil man

I said don't like change though

Bro said i know but it's happening

I said I won't like it

Bro said I bet you will like it when you get used it

I said I won't because I still not used to be away from Dirk at school and I still not used to live here either Bro

Bro said you been live for 3 years now?

I said yeah but I still don't like or used it unlike Dirk

Bro said you and Dirk are twins but different

I said I know that since people thinks Dirk is older than me by a year

Bro said why do they think?

I said because he is taller than me and he is much likeable and he get used to things easier and he is fun unlike me

Bro said okay I know he is taller than you but he is older than you

I said by 2 minutes older

Bro said still older

I said like you older than us by 10 years

Bro said I know that you don't have remind me lil man

I said I'm tired bro

Bro said go put the ice back and then go to sleep

I said you okay?

Bro said I'm fine lil man

I said I be back as I flesh step to the kitchen and I looked the kitchen was clean and I just sat on the floor in the kitchen

Dirk said Dave? as he come in

I said yeah as I look at him

Dirk said why are in here?

I said I put the ice back

Dirk said it is still in your hand though

I said so what as I yawn

Dirk said give it here as he come to me

I said okay as I did

Dirk said what's wrong? lil bro as he put the ice back in the freezer

I said nothing

Dirk said Dave you are sitting on the floor in the kitchen

I said so what's wrong with that?

Dirk said nothing but I know you only sit in here when something is wrong? lil bro

I said stop calling me lil bro and you only 2 minutes older than me Dirk

Dirk said you still my lil bro as he sat next me

I said I just have a feeling mum still alive but I know she isn't Dirk

Dirk said what do you mean? Dave

I said I think I'm just go crazy Dirk as I locked my red eyes with his amber/orange eyes

Dirk said why? Dave

I said I keep seeing and hearing mum and sometimes dad too even I know they are not there

Dirk said how long as this going on? Dave as he looks at me

I said since we went to south park Dirk

Dirk said have you told any about it?

I said no since I thought I can handle on my own and I didn't want anyone I was crazy

Dirk said you need tell Bro Dave

I said so he thinks I'm crazy just like you think I'm crazy

Dirk said I don't think you crazy and

I said and what?

Dirk said I think you are blaming yourself and want them be alive too

I said it's my fault Dirk though if I didn't ask mum take me back to school she would be alive so would dad too

Dirk said it might still happened I might off have lost you too and Bro might never go back in to our or my life either

I said maybe it would of be better I wasn't alive anymore

Dirk said stop talking like this Dave as he hugs me

I said everyone probably would be happy since no one would ever miss me unlike you Dirk

Dirk said I would miss you and Bro would too so will Jake, Terezi, Nepeta, Tavros and John will too

I said John wouldn't miss me Dirk

Dirk said he would too

I said Bro is probably why I'm taking too long

Dirk said let's go back to Bro and maybe tell him what you told me in the morning Dave

I said I will think about it

Dirk said come on as he got up

I said okay as I got up

Dirk said i knew something was wrong with you since be acting weird even I know you are

I said cool as we left to his room

Dirk said please tell Bro since he might able help you

I said what about you?

Dirk said I will help you anyway I can dave

I said cool as we went into his room

Bro said what took you so long? lil man

I said I was talking to Dirk

Bro said lil dude?

Dirk said yeah

Bro said okay

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in my room with Bro and Dave since I was still hugging Dave since I was think about what Dave told me

i said Bro Dave want tell you something

Bro said what is it lil man

Dave said I will tell you when I wake up since I'm too tired as he gentle push me away and laid next bro

Bro said okay Lil man

Dave said cool as his head was on Bro's chest and curled himself up like a ball

Bro said lil dude is lil man okay?

I said no but I will let him tell you

Dave said sh, let me sleep

I said go to sleep Dave

Dave said night as he fell asleep

Bro whisper what's wrong with him? Lil dude

I whisper I will let him till you and if he wants here I will be

Bro whisper go and see your friends

I said I will do as I left and I just sat on the couch

Nepeta said morning Dirk as she come in and sat next to me

I said morning Nep

Nepeta said can I jump on Dave?

I said no he just fell asleep Nep

Nepeta said I just jump Tav than

I said okay you are crazy cat girl

Nepeta said I know as she went to Tavros

I said I glad you know

Nepeta said morning Tav as she jumps on him

Tavros said morning Nep as he woke up

I said morning Tav

Tav said morning Dirk

Nepeta said Dirk won't let me jump on Dave yet and I want too

I said he just fell asleep

Tavros said as he been up most of the night

I said yeah, he has

Tavros said okay

I said Nep is Rox and TZ still asleep?

Nepeta said yeah, they are

I said okay

Nepeta said can I jump on you? Dirk

I said no

Nepeta said why?

I said because of my hand as I show her

Nepeta said liar

I said because of my back then

Nepeta said okay as she come and hug me gentle

I said how about you go jump on John and Jake

Nepeta said nah I only like Jumping on you, Dave and Tav

I said okay

Tavros said come here Nep

Nepeta said okay as she went and jump on him

I said crazy cat girl as I laughs

Nepeta said I know as she sat on Tavros's lap

Tavros said she is my crazy cat girl as he kissed her

I said I know

Nepeta said I'm bored

I said jump on John or Jake

Nepeta said I think Jake is awake anyway

I said English are you awake?

Jake said yeah, I'm awake as he put his glasses on

I said morning

Jake said morning

Nepeta said can I jump on you? Jake

Jake said sure

Nepeta said yeah as she got off Tav and jumped on Jake

Jake said morning crazy cat girl

Nepeta said morning

I said is John awake? English

Jake said no

Nepeta said he will be as she got of Jake and jumped on John

John said get of me Nep now and don't wake me up as he awakes up

I said morning John

John said night as he fell back asleep

I said Nep of him

Nepeta said he is boring as she left

Tavros said so is only 4 awake?

I said Bro is awake but he got dave sleeping on him

Zeke said I'm awake too as he come in and sat next to me

I said you going home tomorrow

Zeke said yeah, since I got school on Wednesday

Jake said same here we go back to school on Wednesday

I said I don't Jake

Jake said apart from you and maybe Dave

I said yeah

Zeke said has or is Dave asleep?

I said yeah, he is but he just kinda of fell asleep

Zeke said okay

I said do you like Dave as a friend? Zeke

Zeke said yeah, I do

I said don't you have any friends at home who aren't your siblings or cousins

Zeke said no I haven't but I made friends here

I said who?

Zeke said you, Dave, Jake, John, Terezi, Roxy, Nepeta and Tavros

I said wow you remember all my friends name

Zeke said I know

Tavros said cool

Zeke said I though Jake and John were twins but dave told me they are not

Jake said we are related though

Zeke said I know you and John are cousins

I said cool

Zeke said I know Roxy is your cousin Dirk

I said dave told you?

Zeke said yeah, he did

Nepeta said morning Zeke as she jumps on him

Zeke said morning Nep the cat girl

Nepeta said remember my name and nickname

Zeke said yeah

I said now get of him

Zeke said I don't mind since I got little bros and sissies and cousins do it to me

I said cool

Nepeta said Dirk can I go jump on Dave?

I said no stop asking

Nepeta said you being boring Dirk

I said Dave need to sleep since he hasn't been sleeping that well as I look at the floor

Nepeta said why? Dirk

I said because he has probleming sleeping at the min since my parents passed away

Nepeta said okay I will let him sleep then as she got off Zeke and jump on Tavros

I said yeah

Roxy said Dirky as she come in

I said yeah Rox

Roxy said I think Davey is crying in your room

I said he is asleep and he got bro with him

Roxy said i didn't know Dirky as she left

Crew said Zeke I'm bored as he come in and Jump on him

Zeke said how can you be bored when you just woke up Crew

Crew said I haven't just woke up since I be awake for ages

I said why didn't you go out here for?

Crew said I didn't know if anyone was awake

I said you can watch tv since it's only John asleep

Tavros said I want go back sleep but Nep won't let me

Nepeta said nope I won't let anyone go back to sleep except Dave

I said what about me? Nep

Nepeta said maybe Dirk too

I said thanks I think

Zeke said Crew is my dad or TJ awake yet?

Crew said nope they both asleep still

I said we can watch tv or do something out here

John said you a lot our noise

I said go to Dave's room

John said no I'm awake now as he put his glasses on

I said cool

John said only us awake?

I said Rox is awake

Nepeta said I think Terezi is still asleep out of the girls

I said Dave is asleep and I think Bro is awake or less he fell asleep

Zeke said my dad and bro asleep still

Jake said I guess only us plus Roxy and Nep are awake

Nepeta said I'm going see if Terezi is awake yet as she got and left

I said I'm going to check on Dave and Bro as I got up and went into my room

Bro said hey lil dude is everyone awake now?

I said nope

Bro said who isn't awake?

I said Dave, Ken, TJ and maybe Terezi

Bro said lil man did wake up crying but he fell back to sleep

I said good since he need to sleep

Bro said I know he does lil dude

I said cool so you okay? Bro

Bro said I'm okay and you? lil dude

I said I'm okay but I just worried about Dave as I sat next to Dave

Bro said so am I lil dude but he will be okay

I said will he be going to school?

Bro said we going see how he is

I said cool but I'm not going?

Bro said we can see how you doing but I don't want you too

I said nah, I don't want too I rather stay at home for a week or so

Bro said that's fine lil dude

I said do you need anything? Bro

Bro said nah but make sure no one comes in here till lil man is awake

I said don't worry but nep wants to jump on dave but I told her no

Bro said you mean cat girl who likes to jump on everyone

I said yeah but she is going let him sleep though but not anyone else

Bro said what about me and you?

I said she might let me going back to sleep and I didn't ask about you

Bro said cool

I said hows your knees and hands? Bro

Bro said my knees still hurts like hell and my hands still hurt but don't worry about me lil dude

I said I will worried about you and Dave

Bro said okay lil dude

I said do you think Dave can bandage my hand up again

Bro said no but maybe ask Ken do it

I said nah it is fine Bro

Bro said why did you ask for?

I said I wondering

Bro said okay

I said have Dave told about something yet?

Bro said about what?

I said why he took so long earlier when he was talking to me

Bro said no he hasn't but he kept himself in the ball

I said because he is scared or he has or had nightmare Bro

Bro said okay but can you just tell me?

I said I would but I think it's better Dave try tell you first

Bro said okay

Dave said Dirk? as he woke up

I said yeah go back to sleep Dave

Dave said no

Bro said why not?

Dave said I want to tell you what I told Dirk Bro as he looks at me

I said do you want me to lock the door? Dave

Dave said yeah

I said okay as I got up and lock my bedroom door

Bro said what do you want tell me? lil man

I said go on Dave as I went and sat next to him

Dave whisper I can't do it Dirk

I whisper do you want me to tell Bro?

Dave whisper yeah

I whisper okay

Bro said are you going tell me

I said Dave thinks is going crazy

Bro said go on lil dude

Dave said I keep seeing and hearing mum and sometimes dad too even I know they aren't they

Bro said when this start? Lil man

Dave said we went to south park it's starting but I thought I could holding on my own

Bro said why?

I said because he blames himself for it when it's not his fault

Bro said it's not your fault lil man and don't every think that

Dave said but it is my fault and I didn't ask mum take me back to school and mum and dad would be alive today

Bro said they might not be and you might not be either and I might not see you and lil dude again or come here

I said I told him that Bro

Dave said everyone would be happy if I wasn't alive though

Bro said lil man stop this now

Dave said no one will miss me

Bro said I would and Dirk would and your friends would

I said Bro I told him this already

Dave said Dirk said I am crazy and been acting weird more than I do

Bro said Dirk?

I said it's true but I knew something was wrong with Dave but I didn't know what though Bro

Bro said lil dude can you go so I can speak to lil man on his own

I said sure and Dave I will help anyway I can

Bro said I would help you too

Dave said I know Dirk

I said see ya as unlock the door and left

Jake said is Davey awake yet? Dirk

I said yeah, he is but Bro wants talk to him on his own about something

Jake said okay

I said where did John, Zeke and Crew go?

Jake said Zeke and Crew went to Dave's room and John went to the bathroom

I said cool

Jake said yeah

I said I see Tav fell back asleep till Nep comes back and jump on him

Jake said yeah, he did

I said you better make Dave happy English

Jake said I will

I said good

Jake said who broke with who?

I said dave broke with Vantas since my lil bro didn't want get broke up with

Jake said okay and I thought you would go over to Karkat's do something to him

I said I promise Dave I wouldn't but I do want to though

Jake said okay

I said you know I don't break my promise or less someone hurt Dave

Jake said I know

I said so are you happy with Dave? Jake

Jake said yeah, I am

I said cool you know Dave was scared to ask you out

Jake said why?

I said because he thought you might say no or i would be mad and upset at him when I'm not

Jake said you not mad and upset at me? Dirk

I said no I'm not or less you hurt my lil bro

Jake said okay

I said you okay with me and John now?

Jake said yeah, I am since John is happy and you are happy

I said cool

Jake said I was mad at first but I'm okay with it

I said Dave asked me first if he could ask you out

Jake said cool I was going ask him today but he beat do it

I said he is a strider

Jake said I know he is

I said cool

Kenny said good morning boys as he come in

I said morning Ken

Jake said morning Kenny

Kenny said is Dash awake? Dirk

I said yeah, he is but he talking to Dave

Kenny said oh okay

I said did your son Zeke and your nephew Crew wake you up? Ken

Kenny said no I was awake but I never think TJ can sleep this long

I said maybe he was tired

Kenny said probably

I said where is Zeke and Crew?

Kenny said try awake TJ up

I said you are letting them?

Kenny said yeah since TJ will just chase them

I said cool

Kenny said do you have coffee or anything? Dirk

I said do you have headache? Ken

Kenny said no I just need coffee or something before dealing with my sons and nephew

I said I think they might be in the cupboard with the name Davirk Strider on it

Kenny said why does a cupboard have name on it?

I said since I wouldn't nick my dad's chocolates or coffee

Kenny said thanks I will look as he went into kitchen

Jake said I thought that was be weird too

I said I'm strider so was my dad

Jake said I know

I said yeah

John said morning Dirk as he hugs and kiss me

I said what time is it?

Jake said it's 11am

I said morning lazy bugger as I kiss him and hug back

John said I'm not lazy as he sat next to me

Nepeta said Tavros wake up as she run in and jump on him

Tavros said I'm awake Nep as he woke up

John said everyone is awake now

I said except TJ and maybe Terezi

Nepeta said Terezi is awake

I said okay

Jake said only TJ is still asleep

I said maybe Dave and Bro

Zeke said where's my dad? As he come in with Crew

I said in the kitchen why

Crew said TJ is mad at me and Zeke as he left

I said why? Zeke

TJ shouted ZEKE AND CREW GET BACK HERE NOW I WANT TO SLEEP

Zeke said that's why as he ran into the kitchen

TJ said where did my bro and cousin

Nepeta said the kitchen

TJ said thanks as he left

I said I glad no one woke me up

Tavros said Nepeta woke me up twice as he yawn

Nepeta said I woke up Terezi too

Terezi said morning as she come in

I said morning crazy blind girl

Terezi said morning crazy cool kid

I said I'm not crazy

Terezi said whatever so where is dave?

I said in my room talking to Bro and no you aren't allowed go in there

Terezi said I wasn't going too

I said okay

John said so everyone is awake now

I said maybe

Dave said no Bro is asleep as he come in

I said you left bro on his own? Dave

Dave said yeah, Bro want to be on his own but he told me

I said told you what?

Dave said me and you have check on him in couple of minutes

Nepeta said Dave as she got of Tav and Jump on Dave

Dave said Nepeta as he hugs her

Nepeta said Dirk wouldn't let me jump on you too wake you up

I said I told you why Nep

Dave said thanks Dirk telling her no

I said it's fine since you need sleep

Dave said I know I do

Nepeta said now I can try jump on Crew since he not getting anyway with it as she got off dave and went to the kitchen

I said I thought she might got him by now

Dave said nah he kept going to Ken and ask him to pick him up

I said that good idea

Dave said I know as he went to Jake

Jake said morning dave

Dave said afternoon Jakey as he sat on him

I said Dave it is half 11am as I look at my phone

Dave said I know it is

I said you being normal weird crazy yourself

Dave said yeah, I am

I said good

Jake said what do you mean? Dirk

Dave said I was acting weirder then I normal am that's what he means

Jake said o right

I said yeah, he was but he back to be dave

Dave said Dork

Jake said cool dork

I said what you two doing

Dave said Jake is a dork

Jake said Dave is cool dork

I said we know dave is dork

Dave said so are you Dirk since you are my older twin bro by 2 minutes

I said I know

Jake said so is John

John said whatever Jake

Crew said help me please as he come in

I said why?

Crew said Nep is try jump on me and I told her to jump on my cousins or uncle

I said just let her do it than she will stop

Crew said Dave help

Dave said she will get you before you go Crew

Crew said fine i give up try get away from her she is too crazy

Tavros said you get use to her

I said she is cool too

Nepeta said Crew let me jump on you as she come in

Crew said no

Nepeta whined Crew please as she done the sad face

Dave said come jump on me and Jake

Nepeta said I always jump on you Dave

Dave said I know

Nepeta said I just want to jump Crew once than I will leave him alone

I said see Crew just let her do it then she will leave you alone

Crew said I'm 10 and she is 12

I said so

Crew said but she is taller than me

I said then sit down and let her do it

Crew said what if I hurt or drop her or I get hurt

Dave said Nepeta won't hurt you and you won't drop her either

Crew said I don't want hurt her

Nepeta said you won't hurt me if Dave and Dirk can hold me with bad backs sure you can Crew

Crew said that don't help

Nepeta said dave stand up

Dave said why?

Nepeta said so Crew can see you can hold me

I said he can't Nep since he got bad wrist

Jake said how is your eyes? Dave

Dave said my eyes okay now Jake

Jake said okay

Nepeta said dave always hold me with one hand anyway Dirk

I said how is your back? Dave

Dave said it is fine as he got up and stand up

Crew said I'm watching

Dave said come on Nep

Nepeta said okay as she ran and jump on Dave's back

Jake said be careful Dave

Dave said I'm fine see Crew and I'm only hold her with my right hand

Crew said you are tall and older than me

Dave said I'm not much taller then you Crew

Crew said but you older than me

I said Crew he probably can walk with Nep on his back

Dave said I can as he starts walking while holding Nep on him

Nepeta said look if you want sit or lay why I jump on you

Crew said I will lay down since that's way I know I won't drop or hurt you

Dave said lay before she gets of me

Crew said okay as he laid on the floor

Nepeta said put me down now

Dave said just get of me

Nepeta said okay as she did

I said you ready Crew?

Crew said ready

Nepeta said cool as she walks and jump on Crew

Crew said okay she is light

Nepeta said I know since people think I'm 10

I said because you small for your age Nep

Nepeta said I know don't worry Dirk when you are better I will be jumping on you as she got off Crew

I said I know you will Nep

Crew said thanks as he sat up

Nepeta said can I go jump on Dash?

Dave said no because he is hurt

Nepeta said fine

I said who going jump on now? Nep

Nepeta said me to know and you to find out Dirk as she stuck her tongue out at me

I said isn't me?

Nepeta said no because you hurt so it won't be Terezi either

I said who

Dave said probably Tav

Tavros said she already jump to many times to count

Nepeta said nope it's not Tavros

I said John or Jake?

Nepeta said nope

I said Ken?

Nepeta said no

Dave said Roxy or Zeke or TJ or me?

Nepeta said yes

I said Dave?

Nepeta said no

Jake said TJ?

Nepeta said no

John said Roxy?

Nepeta said no

Dave said it is Zeke

Nepeta said yeah, it is Zeke

Zeke said what about me? as he come in

I said nothing

Nepeta said this as she ran and jump on Zeke's back

Zeke said hey hyper crazy cat girl

Nepeta said I jumped on your cousin

Zeke said aw I missed it

Crew said good

I said he laid down let her jump on him

Zeke said okay but Crew you should be used it since you got younger siblings and cousins who like jumping on you

Crew said I know but she is 12 and I'm 10 so I'm the youngest kid here

I said you are the youngest

Crew said I know

Nepeta said how many siblings to you have? Zeke

Zeke said 6 siblings but you meet my older brother

Jake said wow

I said you got 3 sis and 3 bros?

Zeke said yeah, I have

John said what about your mum?

Zeke said I don't know who my real mum or dad is

Crew said he is adopting by uncle Kenneth and uncle Craig

John said you got two dads? Zeke

Zeke said yeah, I do but I don't mind

Nepeta said what about you? Crew

Crew said I got 3 youngest siblings

John said you the oldest?

Crew said yeah

Jake said how many sis and bros?

Crew said 2 sis and 1 bro

Dave said isn't your mum have another baby? Crew

Crew said yeah, she is

Zeke said is my Auntie Karen and Auntie Ruby too

Jake said how many cousins do you have? Zeke

Zeke said too many to count

John said what are you siblings name? Crew

Crew said my bro name is Deon and my sister's names are Rachel and Lulu

Jake said what about yours? Zeke

Zeke said bros name are TJ, Raul and Keon and sis's names are Ivy, Daisy and Poppy

Jake said is TJ the oldest?

Zeke said yeah, it goes TJ, me, Ivy, Daisy, Poppy, Raul and Keon

Jake said okay

John said what about you? Crew

Crew said it goes me, Rachel, Deon and Lulu

John said wow

I said yeah, Deon is likes taking people shades or glasses

Crew said yeah

Dave said I played with Warson since he was trying get my shades off

Crew said yeah, he does that

Zeke said I can name my Auntie Karen kids

I said go on there

Dave said oldest to the youngest

Zeke said Zari, Warson, Roseann, Ste and Carson

Jake said wow

Zeke said yeah

Crew said what about your aunty Ruby's kids?

Zeke said I don't know their names since I never met them Crew as he left

TJ said where is Zeke? as he come in

I said he left after when Crew ask about your Aunty Ruby's kids

TJ said we never met them but Zeke wants too since we never really see my Aunty Ruby

I said okay

Crew said like I never see my Uncle Stan

TJ said yeah but he is my uncle too

Crew said he is your half uncle

TJ said whatever Crew

Crew said you mean TJ

TJ said you upset my bro

Kenny said what is going on here? as he come in

TJ said Crew upset Zeke Dad

Kenny said how?

TJ said he asked about our Aunty Ruby's kids

Kenny said where did he go?

I said I think he went to Dave's room

TJ said Dad I will go see if he okay as he left

Kenny said Crew you should never ask about Craig's sis Ruby because none of my kids met her yet

I said why?

Kenny said because Craig don't want my kids around her for some reason

I said have you met or see her?

Kenny said yeah, I have met her since she used to be Karen and Ike's best friend but I haven't see her since I was 18 and she was 15

I said why?

Dave said stop asking questions Dirk

Kenny said Karen and she had fight about something I don't know what

I said okay

Kenny said Ruby is going out with my cousin Liam

I said okay

TJ said Dad as he come in

Kenny said yeah

TJ said Zeke wants you and he is crying

Kenny said I will go and see as he left

Crew said Zeke is baby

TJ shouted DON'T CALL ZEKE A BABY AND HE ISN'T A BABY HE JUST SENSITIVE WE NEVER ASKED YOU ABOUT YOUR UNCLE STAN SINCE HE NEVER AROUND

Crew shouted SO WHAT UNCLE STAN IS TOO BUSY ALL THE TIME

TJ shouted YEAH, WE KNOW THAT SINCE MY DAD KEN ALWAYS NEED GO TO UNCLE KEVIN TO LOOK AFTER YOU EVEN KNOW MY DAD CRAIG IS IN PAIN THAT WHY ISN'T HERE AND YOU ARE WE COULD as they kept arguing

Dave said you okay? Dirk as he come to me

I said I'm scared Dave

Dave said sh, Dirk everything is going be okay as he hugs me gentle

I said I still scared

Dave said TJ can you stop arguing with your cousin please since Dirk is scared

TJ said sure and sorry Dirk

I said it's fine

TJ said I don't normal shout if I know people are scared when people arguing

I said okay thanks

TJ said I'm going to my dad as he left

Dave said see told you everything going be okay

I said I know Dave

Dave said do you or should I go check on Bro?

I said I will as I left

Bro said who was shouting? as I went into my room

I said TJ and Crew was since they were arguing as I sat next to him

Bro said you okay? lil dude since I know don't like it

I said I'm okay since Dave calmed me down and ask TJ to stop and he did

Bro said TJ always does when you ask him nicely

I said I know

Bro said what was they arguing about

I said about Zeke then Craig's sis Ruby then Crew's uncle Stan

Bro said why?

I said Crew upset Zeke then Zeke left then TJ came and ask us where his bro was

Bro said go on

I said then we told him then Ken came and ask the same question we told

Bro said TJ went to check on Zeke?

I said yeah, he did then he come back to get Ken since Zeke wanted Ken and TJ said he was crying

Bro said go on

I said then Crew called Zeke a baby and TJ said Zeke wasn't then they start arguing

Bro said where is TJ now?

I said he went to Dave's room

Bro said where is Crew?

I said he is in the living room

Bro said where is lil man?

I said Dave asked me if I want or he should check on you

Bro said you decide you want to

I said yeah as I hug him

Bro said is something wrong? lil dude

I said no can't I just hug my big bro for no reason?

Bro said yeah, you can lil dude as he hugs me back

I said Dave is okay

Bro said okay

I said yeah

Bro said do you think can you help me to the couch?

I said no I will go get Dave

Bro said okay lil dude

I said okay as I left

Dave said how is Bro?

I said bro wants help to come to couch and so you need help him

Dave said fine as he left

Kenny said Crew you know you are so much trouble with your dad as he come in

Crew said why? uncle Kenneth

Kenny said because you upset Zeke and you argue with TJ and you can't do what I tell you to do

Crew said okay

Kenny said go to the corner and stay there till I say so

Crew said okay as he went to a corner and sat there

I said how is Zeke?

Kenny said he is okay since TJ is with him

Bro said what is going on? Ken as he come leaning on Dave

Kenny said my sons and nephew can't get along like your lil bros and cousin

Bro said wow as he sat down next to me with help from Dave

Kenny said how are you doing? D

Bro said I'm okay but my knees hurt like hell still and my hands hurt a bit

Kenny said okay

Dave said Ken can you check on Dash's knees since he asked me to get you earlier but you were asleep

Kenny said you should just wake me up

Dave said Bro told me not to

Kenny said next don't listen to him

Bro said not while the kids here

I said can we go in your room? Bro since it's bigger and Ken can put Crew in my room

Dave said I'm going to my room as he left

Bro said sure

Kenny said Crew go to Dirk's room

Crew said okay as he went to my room

I said come you a lot lets go annoy the girls

John said okay

Jake said sure

Tavros said so we can get jump by nepeta and lick by Terezi

Bro said lil dude can you stay with me?

I said bro no stop being a baby

Bro said fine

John said come on Dirk

I said I'm coming as we all left to Bro's room

Roxy said Dirky, Johnny, Jakey, Tav what are you doing in here?

I said bro said we can and none of us allowed go in the living room

Terezi said why?

I said Bro is getting Ken check his knees

Nepeta said where? Dave

I said he went in his room to check on Zeke and TJ I think and no one is allowed in my room since Ken sent Crew in there

Roxy said okay

Jake said what are you doing

I said Rox why do you have smirk on face which I don't like

Nepeta said Tavros

Tavros said I think they are planning do something to us Dirk

I said I know Rox is since she got smirk

Terezi said I'm blind

Jake said Dirk what is Rox planning

John said yeah

I said probably dress us as girls or put make up on us

John said oh well I'm used it

Jake said same here

I said I know you do are since you got sisters but so I am

Roxy said Dirky Dirk

I said I hate when you say that

Nepeta said why?

I said because she wants to dress and do my make up

Tavros said Nepeta stop look at like you got idea to make up on me

I said see ya as I ran out of Bro's room into Dave's room

Dave said is Roxy try to put make up and dress you like a girl? Dirk

I said yeah and she called me Dirky Dirk

Dave said okay

Zeke said is that why you ran in here? Dirk

I said yeah since your dad put your cousin in my room

TJ said where is my dad?

Dave said Bro want him to check his knees

TJ said okay

Zeke said your bro fell when he was drunk checking up on you yesterday? Dave

Dave said yeah, he did

Zeke said is Dash okay?

Dave said he hurt his knees and hands

TJ said how bad?

Dave said he knees still hurt him like hell but his hand still hurt

TJ said wow

Dave said I had to help him to walk at the minute since Dirk can't

I said sorry Dave

Dave said it's fine Dirk

I said you okay? Zeke

Zeke said I'm okay but I'm just sensitive

I said okay

TJ said is my dad mad at me? Dirk or Dave

I said no he isn't

Dave said no but I think he understand why you shouted at your cousin

TJ said cool

Zeke said what you shouting at Crew? TJ

TJ said yeah, I did

Zeke said why?

I said because he is stick up for you Zeke

Zeke said thanks TJ as he hugs him

TJ said it's fine Zeke you are my bro so I always stick up for any of my siblings even I need argue with our cousins

I said I always stick up for Dave

Dave said me and Dirk always stick up for each other

Zeke said okay

I said mostly stick up for you Dave

Dave said not my fault I got freaking eyes

I said here we going again

TJ said does he always do this? Dirk

I said yeah because he thinks his eyes are freaking when they are not

Dave said are too

Zeke said they are cool

TJ said your eyes cool Dave

I said I keep tell him that

Dave said I still hate them

I said I know but you can't help it

Zeke said do you get bullied? Dave

Dave said yeah, I do or less I with Dirk than I don't

TJ said Zeke you get bullied or did?

Zeke said I still do but dad don't know

TJ said which dad?

Zeke said both

TJ said why not?

Zeke said I don't want them involve again since it will just make it worse

TJ said you should tell someone

Zeke said I did

TJ said I meant adult

Zeke said like who?

TJ said uncle Kevin or Auntie Karen or Auntie shelly

Zeke said they don't need worried

I said why don't you want tell your dads?

Zeke said because they will get mad and make me moves school

TJ said they won't Zeke

Zeke said they told me if I get bullied again then they will home schooled me

TJ said you need tell someone apart from us

Dave said why don't you tell Karl or Mark or Dill?

TJ said Zeke

Zeke said Karl will get mad and Mark will tell dad Ken then he will tell Craig

I said what about dill?

Zeke said Dill will probably tell one of my dad

Dave said what about my bro Dash?

Zeke said he will tell my dad Ken

I said what about Ike?

TJ said I forgot about uncle Ike

Zeke said i already tell him the first time but he told Auntie Karen that's how uncle Kevin find out then he told Dad ken then

TJ said then how Dad Craig find out

Zeke said yeah

I said don't you have anyone else you can tell like a teacher or adult you can trust

Zeke said nope because my family will find out

Dave said will your dad believe you if you tell them?

Zeke said yeah and why?

I said because our parents never believed Dave about be getting bullied because they thought he was the bully

TJ said what about the teachers at your school? Dirk

I said we are striders since my dad went to my school and he was bully so they think we are bullies

Zeke said that's wrong but none of you are though

I said I know we not but Dave still get bullied

TJ said where did Dave go?

I said he problem go out to check on Bro

Zeke said doesn't he like talking about it? Dirk

I said nah he hates talking about it even Jake and our friends tell told the teachers so did I

TJ said they still didn't believe it

I said yeah, no one did

Zeke said does Dash believe it?

I said yeah, he does it

TJ said I saw a boy who look like dave getting bullied but I told them stop it but the boy ran

I said did he shades on like Dave's?

TJ said yeah, he did

I said then it was Dave since that's how Dave works and he probably was try find me like he does

Zeke said can I ask you something? Dirk

I said sure

Zeke said are you Davirk and Lucina's son?

I said yeah, I am

TJ said wow

I said how?

TJ said your dad and mum was famous

I said I know

Zeke said your dad was good anything

I said you better not say that in front of Dave

TJ said why not?

I said mine and Dave childhood wasn't normal and I know you two childhood aren't normal either

TJ said go on

Zeke said I want hear too

I said my dad used to make Dave strife/fight with real sword on the roof and used beat Dave him because he was protecting me and Dave draw the pictures and I used to write the comics too

TJ said wow that's so wrong

I said I know it was

Zeke said aren't you older than Dave by 2 minutes?

I said yeah, I am but Dave was and is faster than me

TJ said are you allowed go the roof?

I said yeah but only when Bro go up with us

Zeke said I know since I asked Dave yesterday to go on the roof

I said cool

TJ said it's not fair

I said we might able go up to the roof with your dad if Bro let us

Zeke said I thought you wasn't allowed

I said I am allowed along as adult is up there what Bro trust

TJ said we can ask Zeke

I said only if Zeke tell your dad Ken about getting bullied

Zeke said what if I don't

I said then we won't go on the roof

TJ said please Zeke just tell him so we can see what it is like go on the roof we won't fight with swords

I said I wouldn't let you or less Bro was up there

TJ said come on Zeke I will do your chores for a week

Zeke said wow now I know TJ is serious about go on to the roof

TJ said come on Zeke you know I hate doing chores

Zeke said I know you do

TJ said I will even take Raul and Keon to the park and play with them and I will even change they nappies

Zeke said okay I will

TJ said thanks

Zeke said do I have to it now? Dirk

I said yeah

TJ said I will say everything again in front of Dad

Zeke said no don't or less you want give him heart attack

TJ said I won't but let's go

I said come on there as I left with them

TJ said thanks Zeke you are the best

I said are you two real or adopt brothers?

TJ said I think we are just adopt brothers

I said you act like real brothers

TJ said maybe we are but I don't know

I said Broooo

Bro said what do you want? Lil dude

I said if it okay with Ken can we go on the roof with Ken?

Bro said sure but only if okay with Ken

Kenny said it's fine

TJ said go on Zeke

Zeke said Dad

Kenny said yeah

Zeke said I'm still getting bullied at school

Kenny said not again Zeke

Zeke said yeah but they made me tell you or Dirk said we couldn't go on the roof

Bro said Dirk Calvin Strider

I said yeah

Bro said you know you are still grounded for a week

I said I know and are you going make two weeks?

Bro said nope

Kenny said you know should forget about it D

Bro said nope he still grounded and he knows why

Kenny said TJ what did you bribe Zeke with?

TJ said i will do his chores for a week and I take Raul and Keon to park and play with them and change they nappies too

Kenny said okay but you always arguing with me and Craig for do all that

TJ said I just want go on the roof

Kenny said come on lead the way Dirk

I said Bro where is Dave?

Bro said I don't know and I hope isn't on the roof

I said what if he is?

Bro said then he will be grounded too

I said cool

TJ said come on Dirk as he drags me

Kenny said TJ let go of him

I said it's fine Ken as I got lose out of TJ's hand

Zeke said wow I never see anyone get out of my older bro's grip

I said I'm a strider so I know how to get out of people grips

Kenny said how do we get up to the roof

I said we go the stairs as I start walking up the stairs

Zeke said cool

TJ said dad why don't we have stairs to the roof of our house

Kenny said do you want give me and your dad heart attack? TJ

TJ said no

I said we here as I open the door and went on the roof

Zeke said wow this so cool as he come onto the roof

Kenny said don't go near the edge kids as he come onto the roof

TJ said Dad stop worrying as he come on the roof

I said your dad is right don't go near the edge

Zeke said I won't

TJ said why? Dirk

I said I fell off it before at my old house in Texas

Kenny said how do you think he and Dave's hurts their back? TJ

TJ said I don't know

I said you okay? Ken

Kenny said I'm okay Dirk but this is amazing

Zeke said dad you think dad Craig would have heart attack if he knew or could see us up here

Kenny said yeah, he would so how about we just keep this at secret

Zeke said I will

TJ said Uncle Kevin would have heart attack too since he nearly did have one when I got stuck up at tree

Kenny said I know so we won't tell anyone this

TJ said cool

I said Ken you know they can use this against you

Kenny said I know but so I can with them

Zeke said Dad I'm good

Kenny said I know you are Zeke since you help me and Craig out the most

TJ said I mostly out of the time

Kenny said or in your room TJ

TJ said only when you or dad Craig grounded me and won't let me do anything

I said can any of you see Dave?

TJ said nah

Zeke said nope

Kenny said no since I'm half blind and does he come up here?

I said he used come up here all the time till Bro stop it come up on here on his own

Kenny said okay

I said I guess he went out or hiding in the bathroom

Kenny said why?

Zeke said because Dirk told us he was getting bullied and no one believe them

Kenny said because you are a strider and your dad was bully and went to your school? Dirk

I said yeah, how did you know? Ken

Kenny said Dave told me

I said okay did you believe him?

Kenny said yeah, I did but he told something else what I told him tell Dash too

I said okay as I sat down and look at the ground

Kenny said you okay? Dirk as he sat next to me

I said yeah, I just worried about Dave

Kenny said do you want talk about it?

I said no because Bro knows

Kenny said okay

I said how is Bro? Ken

Kenny said he is okay but he going get his going to the hospital

I said why? Ken

Kenny said get his knees check out since he can't either walk on his own

I said are you going with him?

Kenny said no I'm not but I phoned Karl and Dill come get Dash and help him

I said are you going look after me and my friends?

Kenny said yeah, I am since i got 7 kids and too many nephews and nieces to count too

I said okay

Zeke said Dad can we make stairs or ladder to the roof at home

Kenny said no Zeke because Kevin and Craig will have heart attack and get mad at me

Zeke said okay

TJ said Dad can we take pic up here to show them

Kenny said no

TJ said boring

Kenny said don't call me boring TJ

TJ said am I still trouble with Dad Craig?

Kenny said yeah, you are

TJ said okay

Kenny said do or did you fight with swords on here with your dad?

I said yeah, I did but it was kind like toy sword but it wasn't

Kenny said okay but Dave used real sword with your dad?

I said yeah, I know dave hate it

Kenny said did you and dave fight with on here?

I said yeah, we did and still do

Kenny said what?

I said Bro don't let us used real swords

Kenny said I need word with him

I said don't me and Dave like doing it

Kenny said is dash up here?

I said yeah, that's when we only do it

TJ said I want do it but Dirk won't let us

I said because Bro isn't up here

Zeke said my dad is

I said I know he is but he never done it

Kenny said that's true I never do it but I want to try it

I said maybe next time you can when you come here

Kenny said maybe I won't be Crew next time either

TJ said please don't I rather have Keon here

Kenny said okay I thought I never I will hear you say that TJ

TJ said maybe I just growing up since I be around Dirk and Dave

Kenny said I think you are

I said maybe because me and Dave had to grow up faster than most people our age

Zeke said Dad TJ is growing up

Kenny said I know I wish you wouldn't

I said Ken is part of life

Kenny said I know

TJ said Dad can I ask you a question?

Kenny said sure

TJ said are me and Zeke real or adoptive brothers?

Kenny said I was wondering where one of you two going to ask that

Zeke said dad?

Kenny said yes, TJ you and Zeke are real brothers

TJ said you never told us about it?

Kenny said I thought you knew

TJ said nope

Kenny said TJ you were born in Texas too but you were 1 when you move to south park

TJ said who is our real mum and dad? Dad

Kenny said I don't know TJ I wish I did

TJ said oh okay as he just sat down next to Ken

I said is TJ okay? Ken

Kenny said TJ you okay?

TJ said Dad can we find out?

Kenny said we can when we ask your dad Craig too

TJ said okay thanks dad you the best as he hugs Ken

Kenny said it's fine since me and Craig knew you will ask us soon

Zeke said what about me? dad

Kenny said yeah, you too Zeke

Zeke said but what if I don't want to

Kenny said then you don't have to since we won't force do anything you don't want

Zeke said cool

TJ said you don't want to know who are real dad or mum is? Zeke

Zeke said no since Ken and Craig is my real dads

TJ said dad how old was I and Zeke where you adopt us

Kenny said Zeke was two and you were three TJ

TJ said wow so since we were Raul and Keon age?

Kenny said yeah

I said Dave nearly got adopt

Kenny said how old was you?

I said I think we was 6 or so but I can't remember

Kenny said okay

I said only I know I was born in Texas and lived till I was 10 then we moved here

Zeke said why?

I said I don't know Zeke since my mum and dad didn't tell me

TJ said never told you?

I said nope all they told me and Dave we were moving

Zeke said they didn't you tell you where?

I said nope they didn't but Dave wasn't happy about it since he hates changes

Kenny said what about your old friends?

I said we didn't really have any

Zeke said was Roxy born here or Texas?

I said she was born here like our friends was

Kenny said when did you met and find out about she was your cousin?

I said we visit here or she visit us since we were babies

Kenny said cool

I said yeah

Zeke said how do we go back down? Dirk

I said same way as we got up

Zeke said okay

I said do you want go down?

Zeke said no I was just wondering

I said okay

TJ said have you slept up here? Dirk

I said no since my dad would have gone mad if I did

Zeke said what about Dave?

I said he has but my dad went mad at him for doing it

TJ said what happened?

I said m' don't wanna talk 'bout it

Kenny said what

Zeke said he said he don't want talk about it

I said sorry I think my Texas accent come out play with you

TJ said Zeke how could you understand but I couldn't

Zeke said I don't know since I understand Dave when he speaks in his Texas accent but dad didn't

Kenny said I'm not from Texas

I said you was born in south park

Kenny said yeah, I was

Zeke said we know dad

TJ said I was born in Texas but I didn't understand you Dirk

I said I must of pick up Dave's funny Texas accent

Kenny said and Dash too

Zeke said I like the accent instand of how we speak Dad

Kenny said no one could understands me when I was I kid

I said why?

Kenny said I always wore my orange parka hood up all the time till I was 11

I said wow

Zeke said don't get him start or he will never stop

I said I won't

Kenny said what are try saying? Zeke

Zeke said nothing dad

TJ said he is try saying you talk too much about when you were a kid

Kenny said I can tell you about your dad Craig when he was a kid too

TJ said no please no don't Dad

I said do they hate it? ken

Kenny said yeah, they do but my daughters and youngest sons don't

TJ said they will soon since I used to like it till I turned 10 then it got boring

Zeke said sometimes I like that but not all the time

Kenny said I know

I said you two should be happy and glad both of your dads are alive

Zeke said I am Dirk and sorry

I said it's fine

TJ said sorry

Kenny said did your mum and dad talk about their childhood? Dirk

I said no they didn't

Kenny said how old was when your dad teaches you to fight with swords?

I said when I was 6

Kenny said what about dave?

I said he was 6 too

Kenny said with real sword?

I said Dave didn't start with real sword

TJ said I think my dad mean how old was he?

I said he was 8

Zeke said and you

I said I never used a real sword

Kenny said I hope don't teach yours kids

I said I'm gay Ken

Zeke said you can adopt like Ken and Craig did

Kenny said what did I say call us that Zeke

Zeke said don't or always Dad in front of it

TJ said I call you it Dad

Kenny said that's only when you are mad at me mostly since you both scared of Craig

TJ said so are you dad

Kenny said I know I that

I said I was scared to go near my dad when he was mad

Kenny said Dirk so was I that's why my kids except TJ don't see my parents

TJ said only if uncle Kevin goes with me

Zeke said Dad I was going ask you

Kenny said what? Zeke

Zeke said can I go see them yet or do I need wait till I'm 13

Kenny said when you are 13 then we will talk about it with Craig

Zeke said okay

TJ said don't worry Zeke I had to wait till I was 13

Zeke said lucky

I said I never meet my parent's parents ever

Kenny said I did

Zeke said don't ask him or he will cry or scream and he won't stop

Kenny said sh, Zeke you weren't meant to tell people I do that

I said i wasn't going to

TJ said Zeke you know we not meant tell people that or less dad say we can

Kenny said TJ it's fine

TJ said I know but we promise you though dad

Kenny said I know you did but it's fine since I was going tell Dirk and Dave anyway

I said tell us what? Ken

Kenny said what Zeke told you

I said about your scream and don't stop?

Kenny said yeah

TJ said dad can I tell him about the other thing?

Kenny said sure TJ

TJ said sometimes my dad have panic attack

I said okay but it won't freak me out ever because of Dave

Kenny said I know he told and I thought I had a bad when I were a kid

TJ said what is wrong with Dave since I notice he wasn't like us Dirk

I said I would tell you but I need ask Dave if I can

TJ said I understand

Zeke said same here

Kenny said I know since he told me

TJ said we know dad

Zeke said um Dirk

I said yeah Zeke

Zeke said what inside this box?

I said I don't know as I got up and went to him

Zeke said is it yours?

I said no but it is Dave's

Zeke said i want to know what inside it

I said I don't go through Dave's things without asking him first

Zeke said but I want to know

TJ said stop be nosey Zeke

Zeke said shut up TJ

Kenny said Zeke stop being nosey and don't tell your bro shut up either

Zeke said but daddy

Kenny said don't start that Zeke

Zeke whined daddy but I want to know

Kenny said Zeke stop that isn't going to work on me and you know it

Zeke said damn it

Kenny said what did I say to you about that too

Zeke said I don't say it

Kenny said where did you learn that?

Zeke said um

Kenny said Zeke don't make me say your full name

TJ said say his full name dad

Kenny said Zeke Crenny

Zeke said um

Kenny said Zeke Crenny McCormick

Zeke said um

Kenny said Zeke Crenny McCormick Tucker tell me now

Zeke said uncle Kevin said it once

Kenny said never say it again or I will tell your dad Craig

Zeke said I won't

TJ said I thought you will never say his full name Dad

Kenny said TJ I was give him a chance since he doesn't normally swear

TJ said he does dad

Kenny said I don't care about if he does it but not in front me or your dad Craig

I said I swear much worse than he does Ken

Kenny said I will just tell Dash if I hear

I said Bro heard me before

Kenny said I don't care long as you don't swear in front me

Zeke said dad are you going tell uncle Kevin off?

I said yeah, I will when we are home since he knows he shouldn't swear

Zeke said I know because auntie shelly will tell him off

TJ said I swear

Kenny said I know you do but you don't in front of me

TJ said I done in front dad Craig though

I said what did he do?

TJ said got mad at me for doing it and he went out after shouting at me

I said wow my dad didn't care if I swore but mum did

Kenny said does Dave swear?

I said yeah, he does

Kenny said you both seem nice polite boys

I said we are or less you get us mad

Zeke said Dirk who was that kid who knocked at the door yesterday?

I said that was Dave's ex-boyfriend Karkat Vantas and he swears a lot

TJ said you didn't sound happy when he knocked

I said i wanted to punch him but I promise Dave

Zeke said you keep your promise?

I said yeah, I do or less you hurt Dave than I will be mad at you

TJ said how mad can you and Dave get?

I said do you want try get me mad? TJ

TJ said no

I said I don't get mad easy or less you hurt Dave

Zeke said I never hurt dave or you

I said Zeke Dave get mad easier than I do

TJ said I won't make him mad

I said I can show how mad he can get

Kenny said you don't have too

I said I don't mind as I took my top off

Zeke said how did you get the scars?

I said Dave with a sword on our birthday

TJ said what about your back

I said my back was from ops

Zeke said okay

I said aint you two freak out about it?

Zeke said nope because my dad got scars on his chest, back and stomach

I said have you got scars? Ken

Kenny said yeah, I have that's why none of them freak out about your scars

I said dave still freak out about them

Kenny said I can show you mine

I said you sure?

TJ said he trust you Dirk and my dad don't trust most people

I said okay

Kenny said I do trust you Dirk as he took his top off

Zeke said told you Dirk

I said wow

Kenny said okay mostly people don't say that

I said I never see anyone else with scars

TJ said does Dave have scars?

I said let me think as I closed my eyes

Zeke said dirk?

Kenny said he thinking

I said yeah, he does but he won't show you them as I open my eyes

Zeke said did you hear me call your name? Dirk

I said no when I'm thinking I don't hear anything

Zeke said okay

Kenny said he is just like Dash

I said why does every think I like Bro for?

TJ said I don't know

Kenny said because you act like him more than Dave does

I said okay

Dave said where is bro? Dirk as he come onto the roof

Kenny said he gone to the hospital Dave

Dave stutter w-why?

I said Dave Bro is gone get his knees check

Dave said 'kay why don't ya have a shirt on Dirk

I said I was showing Ken, Zeke and TJ my scars as I saw him and he was freaking out

Zeke said Dave you okay?

I said nope he is freaking out so he won't talking

Kenny said why? Dirk

I said because of my scars

Kenny said what about my scars?

I said I don't know

TJ said dad put you top back on

Kenny said okay as he did

TJ said yay

Zeke said why you happy for? TJ

Kenny said probably because I listen to him

I said Dave it's okay as I went to him and rubs his back

Zeke said need help? Dirk

I said no

Kenny said maybe you should put your top back on Dirk

I said Dave?

Zeke said Dirk catch as he throws my top at me

I said thanks Zeke as I caught it and put it on but Dave still was freaking out

TJ said Dad can't you help?

Kenny said no let Dirk do it since he knows how tell with Dave and I don't

I said Dave sit down as I help him sat down while I sat next to him

Zeke said Dirk will he be okay?

I said he will be fine Zeke and he just need calm down first

Zeke said okay

TJ said Dad you okay?

Kenny said I'm fine TJ

TJ said okay but you will tell us if something wrong? dad

Kenny said I will I promise TJ

TJ said okay

I said Dave you need try breath and listen to us okay as dave just nodded his head at me

Zeke said does he understand? Dirk

I said yeah but just keep talking about anything what you can think off apart from my parents

Kenny said I can tell stories about when I were kids

Zeke said no don't

TJ said Zeke you want to help Dave?

Zeke said yeah

I said Dave it's going be okay as I kept rubbing his back

Kenny said my friends and I was 10 years old so we decide to play a game called stick of truth

TJ said here go where dad tell us he princess Kenny as he laughs

I said carry on Ken

Kenny said I want to be girl for some reason so I ask my mum making a dress or borrowing one of Karen's dress what was too big for her at the time

I said what is stick of truth? Ken

Kenny said it was a stupid game whoever had the stick was control of the world

I said cool

Kenny said trust me it was stupid since we were stupid back then

I said don't all kids do stupid things?

Kenny said yeah, I can tell loads of stories about Zeke and TJ

TJ said don't you dare Dad

Zeke said TJ you said don't you dare to Dad

TJ said oh bugger

Kenny said you know shouldn't say that to me TJ

TJ said can I jump of the roof? Zeke

Zeke said no

I said why do you want do that? TJ

TJ said because my dad want to embarrassing me in front of you and Dave

Zeke said he want embarrassing me too TJ

TJ said you don't care Zeke

Zeke said that's what parents for

TJ said dad if you say one thing about me when I was kid I will jump of this roof

Kenny said don't do that because then Craig would get mad at me

TJ said don't say anything about me

Kenny said don't worry I won't

Zeke said you can say everything about me

Kenny said you haven't done anything so stupid like TJ have

TJ said okay dad

Dave whisper Dirk

I whisper yeah

Dave whisper my chest hurts

I whisper then don't talk just sit quietly then

Zeke said what you two whisper about?

I said Ken

Kenny said yeah Dirk

I said have Bro text you yet?

Kenny said no and why? Dirk

I said Dave can tell them? as dave just nodded at me

Kenny said tell us what? Dirk

I said Dave said his chest hurts

Kenny said um what I meant do? Dirk

I said he needs his pump

Kenny said TJ and Zeke come we have go in now

TJ said okay Dad

Kenny said no arguing or anything? TJ

TJ said no since Dave need his pump

Zeke said I don't want to Dad as he sat down

Kenny said Zeke get up now and you don't act like normally

TJ said Zeke you should be used it since we always have go in when dad is like Dave

I said I can get it and I bring up here

Kenny said Zeke just do want you told stop acting up

Zeke said no Kenny

Kenny shouted ZEKE ARE I'M NOT PLAYING THIS SO JUST GET UP STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY

TJ said you okay? Dirk

I said yeah, I'm fine TJ

Zeke shouted NO I DON'T WANT TO GO INSIDE THOUGH AND YOU ARE NOT MY REAL DAD as he and Ken arguing

TJ said I never seen Zeke like this ever

I said Ken you okay?

TJ said Dad?

Kenny said TJ can you help me please as I saw Ken was have problem

TJ said Dad what's wrongs?

I said TJ what's wrong with your dad?

TJ said he is have a panic attack

I said why?

TJ said Dad just forcus on your breathing and don't try talk as he sat next to ken

I said TJ why did he have a panic attack?

TJ said probably because he was arguing with Zeke

I said does he need anything?

TJ said no he just need to sit down for a while till he breathing back to normal

I said TJ will you be okay while I go get Dave's pump

TJ said I will fine but leave Dave here I can look after him

I said don't worry I will stay

TJ said Dirk what is the just fell out of Dave's pocket?

I said Dave you had your pump? as dave just nodded

TJ said Zeke why did you have to arguing with dad?

Zeke said I'm sorry dad I didn't mean it as he sat down and crying

TJ said please Zeke don't cry

Zeke said TJ he is going be okay?

TJ said he will be fine Zeke but next time just do what he say

Zeke said I will are you going tell dad Craig about this? TJ  
I said Dave you okay?

TJ said sorry Zeke you know I need tell him when dad have a panic attack

Zeke said oh okay

TJ said Dad you okay now? as ken shook his head

I said TJ do you need help since I think Dave is okay now

TJ said no I got it since my dad don't like people touch him as he hugs his dad

Zeke said TJ can I do anything?

TJ said no I got it Zeke  
I said Dave you okay? as he throws his pump and he shook his head

Zeke said why did he do that? Dirk

I said Dave do you need new pumps? as he nodded

TJ said dad do you think you could walk with help? as Kenny shook his head

I said TJ don't think Dave can walk with help

Zeke said I'm sorry if I just listen none of this would happened

I said Dave would have

TJ said Dad would to Zeke since we both know when Dad get worried he gets like this

I said your dad is worried about Dave?

TJ said yeah since my dad probably thinks you and Dave as his lil bros

Zeke said my dad sees Dash as his bro

I said okay but we need get them inside though

TJ said Dad do you think you walk with my and Zeke help? as Kenny nodded

I said Dave can you walk with my help? as he nodded at me

TJ said Zeke help get dad up

Zeke said sure thing as he got up and went to TJ and help his dad up

I said come on Dave as I got up and help him up

TJ said you ready? dad as Kenny just nodded

Zeke said what about you? Dirk and Dave

I said we ready Zeke

TJ said Zeke remember slowly

Zeke said I know TJ as they walk slowly with Ken leaning on them

I said come on Dave as he leans on me

TJ said need help? Dirk

I said don't worry about me or Dave TJ

TJ said okay as we went down slowly

Bro said what happening? as he sat on the couch looking at us

I said Ken is have panic attack and Dave is

Bro said lil man is what? lil dude

I said he was complaining about his chest hurting and he needs new pumps Bro

Bro said great

I said what did the docs say about your knees? Bro

Bro said don't worry about me lil dude

I said come on Dave sit down as he sat down with my help and I sat next to him

Bro said where is Ken, TJ and Zeke?

I said I don't know

Zeke said I'm here and my dad is in Dave's room with TJ

Bro said cool and Zeke can you tell Crew he probably can come out now

Zeke said he is asleep on Dirk's bed since my dad wrote down told me go and check on him

Bro said okay

I said I guess all our friends went home

Bro said yeah, they left when I did

I said okay

Bro said Zeke will your dad be okay?

Zeke said yeah, he will be fine but it was my fault

I said no it wasn't since he was worried about Dave so am I

Bro said Zeke did TJ send you out here for something

Zeke said oh yeah, I was meant get water for my dad as he left

I said Bro why did you ask him that?

Bro said sometimes he forgets things

I said okay but now are you going tell me what the docs say about your knees?

Bro said no

I whined why not Broooo

Bro said because I don't want to

I said but Broooo

Bro said stop that now

I said I want to know though

Bro said I will tell you when I'm ready

I said fine I give up anyway

Bro said good

Zeke said thanks for remined Dash as he went pass us with glass of water

I said now?

Bro said no

I said what about now?

Bro said no now stop asking me

I said fine but what you going do about Dave? Bro

Bro said I don't know lil dude since I need to rest and I'm not allowed walk without help as he looks at the ground

I said Bro will you get better?

Bro said I will be get better but I won't able to carry you or lil man if your back plays up badly

I said now are you going tell us?

Bro said nope

I said how about now?

Bro said nah and I thought you said give up?

I said I'm bored so I can't annoy Dave or Ken or TJ or Zeke or Crew

Bro said so that leave me

I said yep

Bro said what if I want go to sleep?

I said i will probably bang my head against something

Bro said wow

I said I didn't mean I will do it Bro

Bro said I know

I said now?

Bro said no

I said why not?

Bro said because I don't want to and I don't need to tell you anything lil dude

I said why not

Bro said because I'm the oldest

I said I'm still bored Broooo

Bro said do something apart from annoying me

I said but it's fun

Bro said it's not for me since I can't get away

I said that's what make more fun

Bro said how about we play game Dirk

I said what game?

Bro said how long you can stay quiet for

I said that's boring

Bro said maybe I think about make ungrounded you or short it

I said fine I will as I kept my mouth shut

Bro said finally quiet

Kenny said hey D you okay as he come out

Bro said yeah, I'm fine

Kenny said Dirk

Bro said we are play gaming aren't lil dude as I just nod my head

Kenny said what game?

Bro said how long Dirk go stay quiet for

Kenny said what did do make he go quiet

Bro said I told him maybe I will think about ungrounded him or make it shorter

Kenny said wow

Bro said how are you doing? Ken

Kenny said I'm fine

Bro said lil dude told you me you had panic attack

Kenny said I know but TJ helped me out

Bro said you mean TJ who always arguing with you?

Kenny said yeah, I do mean him

Bro said wow

Kenny said I think it help him being around Dave and Dirk

Bro said do you think your kids can teach them how to be quiet and not ask questions

Kenny said you asking the wrong kids D

Bro said okay

Kenny said did you tell him can breathe?

Bro said Dirk you can breathe as I just shook my head

 **Monday 2** **nd** **January 2017**

 **Bro (dash) p.o.v**

I was in the living room with Ken, Dirk and Dave while Dave was just sitting quiet while he trying to breath and Dirk was sitting refused to breath

Kenny said Dash you did tell him the rules how play the quiet game?

I said lil dude did I tell how to play the game as Dirk shook his head at me

Kenny said Dirk you can breathe but not talking

I said sorry lil dude

Kenny said Dirk please Breathe

I said lil dude please do since I can't handle both lil bros have trouble Breathing as Dirk start to breathe

Kenny said is Dave okay? D

I said no he is not but I don't have any pumps for him

Kenny said I might have pump

I said Dirk did dad used have a pump? as he shook his head

Kenny said he good at this D

I said I know Kenny but he kept asking me what the docs said about my knees

Kenny said what did they say?

I said don't you start

Kenny said I won't

I said they told me rest and I need help to walk

Kenny said you okay?

I said I will be fine but it will just take time but if they still hurt like hell I need go back

Kenny said how long did they say you need to rest?

I said I need rest for 2 weeks so I can't look after them as I leaned my head back

Kenny said Dill will be here?

I said yeah, he will be

Kenny said along as you got someone look after you and your bros

I said Dill say he might need go back tomorrow night though

Kenny said um can't anyone else do it?

I said only lil dude and lil man if I don't send them to school for 2 weeks

Kenny said I can see my sons and nephew back with Karl and I can stay if Dill does need go back

I said no since Craig needs you

Kenny said or you can come with us and your lil bros too and stay at mine

I said no don't worry about it I will figure something out

Kenny said stop be an idiot Dash and I know you used hated me when we first met

I said I didn't hate you Ken

Kenny said I thought you did since you were acting like asshole

I said I know but i always did since I'm strider

TJ said dad you swore as he come in

Kenny said don't tell your dad Craig

TJ said I won't dad as he left

I said lil dude you okay?

Kenny said are try make him lost? D

I said yeah, I am but it's not working as Dirk got up and left

Kenny said I think he is going win D

I said he left the room though

Dave said Broooo

I said yeah

Dave said Broooo

I said yeah

Kenny said I think he wants annoy you D

Dave said keeeeennnnnnny

I said and you too Ken

Kenny said don't care as he laughs

Dave said spikey

I said what is?

Dirk said spikey

Kenny said what is he doing? D

I said I don't know

Dave said dorky dirky dork dirk

I said he gone

Dave said cal

I said no cal isn't

Dave said cal as he kept point

Kenny said who is cal?

I said Dirk's doll

Kenny said okay

Dave said hal

Kenny said who is hal?

I said Dave's doll

Dave said lil cal and lil hal on spikey as he laughs

Kenny said dirk what you doing?

Dirk said nothing Ken

I said you lose

Dirk said I want to make Dave happy

I said okay

Dave said spikey

Dirk said he acting like baby

Dave said m' baby as he laid down and start kicking his legs

Kenny said I never see any 13 years' old act like a baby

I said lil dude what is wrong with lil man?

Dirk said he thinks he is a baby since when he had trouble breathing for a long time so he does this

I said okay

Dirk said yeah

I said did Dave calls you spikey when he was younger?

Dirk said yeah, he did

Kenny said what do we do? Dirk

Dirk said we just treat dave like a baby till snapped out of it

Kenny said okay

I said how long will this last? Dirk

Dirk said it can last anywhere between 30 minutes till 2 weeks

I said okay

Kenny said wow

Dirk said Dave do you want apple juice?

Dave said yucky

I said did he say yucky

Dirk said yeah, he did since he used hate apple juice

I said what happened

Dirk said don't ask me

I said lil man do you want water?

Dave said yucky

I said he still hates water

Dirk said do you want orange juice?

Dave said yucky

Kenny said do you want milk?

Dave said yummy

I said is he allowed milk? Dirk

Dirk said no

I said great one thing he wants and he can't have it

Kenny said why?

Dirk said or less you want clean up sick Ken

Kenny said no thanks

I said is he allergic to it? lil dude

Dirk said yeah, he is

I said Ken aren't you allergic to milk?

Kenny said yeah, I am and why?

I said don't you have special milk or something?

Kenny said yeah, I do but I don't bring it with me though

I said Dirk do we have any milk what lil man can have

Dirk said no, we don't Bro

I said great

Kenny said D

I said yeah Ken

Kenny said where did Dave go?

I said great now we got 13 years' old who thinks his baby who wants milk somewhere

Dirk said he problem went to my or his or your room or the kitchen Bro

I said Dirk go check the places please

Dirk said okay as he left

Kenny said you okay? D

I said no I'm not since one of my lil bro thinks he is a baby and wants milk what he can't have

Kenny said and?

I said I can't do nothing to help my other lil bro who he is looking for his twin bro

Kenny said it will be okay D since Dirk knows how to deal with Dave

I said how are you so calm about this? Ken

Kenny said I got 7 kids remember

I said yeah and you got loads nieces and nephews as well

Kenny said yeah so, I'm used it

I said don't know what do Ken

Kenny said about what? D

I said what if Dill needs go back

Kenny said I will stay here with you look after you and your lil bros since I see you like bro

I said I know you do

Kenny said I see your lil bros as bros too

I said cool

Dirk said he is asleep on your bed Bro as he come in

I said you didn't stay with him lil dude

Dirk said TJ is with him he asks me what was going on so I told him

I said okay long someone is with him

Kenny said stop worry D

Dirk said why? Bro

I said because Dill might need go back tomorrow night but Ken say he will stay look after us if Dill does need to

Dirk said oh okay

I said what's wrong? lil dude

Dirk said I'm okay Bro

I said you sure? lil dude

Dirk said I wish Dave wouldn't keep do this since I don't like when he is like this as he sat down

I said come here lil dude

Dirk said okay as he did and sat next to me

Kenny said I'm going check on my nephew and Zeke as he left

Dirk said why he did go? Bro

I said lil man is going back okay lil dude as I hug him

Dirk said I know but I thought Dave grow up out this since he hasn't done it for ages

I said when was the last time?

Dirk said when we were 10 when we moved in here

I said go on

Dirk said mum and I treated dave like a baby and dad told him to stop it act like a baby and start acting like a 10 years' old

I said do you want me tell him to stop it

Dirk said no since he will just run away and won't come back

I said okay I won't we just treat him like baby till he stops

Dirk said he might stop after he is sleep

I said does he normally?

Dirk said sometimes he does

I said cool

Dirk said Bro

I said yeah lil dude

Dirk said you know you told if your knees still hurt you like hell still in 2 weeks what would the docs to?

I said you still on that?

Dirk said yeah, I am

I said if my knees still hurt me like hell in 2 weeks I might need to get op and stay in hospital too

Dave said why would need stay in hospital for? bro as he come in

Dirk said okay as he hugs me

I said any more questions? Lil dude and lil man

Dave said you didn't answer my first question

I said because I might need have op on my knees lil man

Dave said how will you need stay in hospital for?

I said I don't know

Dirk said I'm going to your room to sleep bro as he left

I said any more questions?

Dave said when do you have need op on your knees? Bro

I said only if my knees still hurt me like hell in 2 week times lil man

Dave said you are leave us again? Dash

I said I'm not leaving you lil man

Dave said are too since you might need an op and stay in hospital and won't able to look after us

I said I might not need to

Dave said you might though than leave us again like you did before and I'm going out as he left

Kenny said you okay? D as he come in

I said no I'm not okay

Kenny said what's wrong? D

I said Dave thinks I'm leaving them again because I might need an op my knees

Kenny said what?

I said I might need have an op my knees if they still hurt me like hell in 2 weeks' times

Kenny said you did tell him you not leaving them

I said yeah, I told him than he said he going out and left

Kenny said he didn't ask you if he can

I said nah, he didn't and he left before I could say anything

Kenny said I know you won't leave them again

I said I won't leave them because I'm happy being with them like I was before

Kenny said what did Dirk say about it?

I said Dirk he was going to my room to sleep so I think he is okay with since he just gave me hug

Kenny said maybe ask him when he wakes up

I said how is your sons and nephew

Kenny said they all asleep

I said cool

Dirk said Bro where's Dave? as he come

I said he gone out again

Dirk said okay

I said lil dude can I ask you something?

Dirk said sure bro

I said how do you feel if I do need an op my knees

Dirk said I will feel sad and happy along as it helps you stop being in pain with your knees

I said do you feel like I will leave you again? Lil dude

Dirk said no I don't feel like that at all as he come and hugs me

I said okay

Dirk said why? Bro

I said Dave thinks I will leave you two if I need an op and he didn't call me Bro either

Kenny said do you want me go? Dirk

Dirk said no

Kenny said okay

Dirk said maybe he was hearing dad saying that so he just it to you

Kenny said what?

I said Dave keeps seeing and hearing my mum and dad and he knows they aren't there but he thinks he is crazy

Kenny said when did this start?

I said when I took them to south park and Dave thought he could handle on his own

Kenny said maybe Dirk is right D

Dirk said maybe he was seeing dad too Bro

I said I hope he is okay

Dirk said I can look for him

I said no

Dirk said what is the time?

Kenny said it's 4pm

I said if he doesn't come back by 7pm then you can look for him lil dude

Dirk said okay Bro

I said cool

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was at the park on my own think about what Bro said about he might need a op but i know he wouldn't leave me but I just kept hearing my dad voice say bro would leave me and dirk again like he did before but it was 4pm and I just sat on the swing till I saw come Karkat to me

Karkat said why are you out here for? Dave

I said get lost Vantas

Karkat said I don't have too as he sat on the swing next to me

I said don't talk to me

Karkat said Dave what is wrong

I said none of your business

Karkat said fine sorry for try to help as he left

I shouted GOOD AND I'M GOING WITH JAKE ENGLISH

Karkat shouted I DON'T CARE

I said good as I kept swinging

Jake said Dave what's wrong? since I got your text message and I saw Karkat here too

I said Bro might need have an op his knees Jake

Jake said you okay? Dave as he sat next to me on the swing

I said no I told him he was going to leave us again

Jake said you don't think that, do you?

I said no I don't think he will ever leave us again since he kind and help us

Jake said okay

I said I keep seeing and hearing my mum and dad too and I know they aren't there

Jake said does your bros knows?

I said yeah, they do

Jake said okay

I said do you think I'm crazy? Jake

Jake said Dave no I don't think you crazy

I said cool as I got of the swing

Jake said you should really go home Dave since Dirk texted me saying your bro is worried about you

I said I know I was going to

Jake said did you see and hear your dad when your bro told you

I said yeah, I did but i did try ignore him through but I can't do it Jake

Jake said I will help you too since I know Dirk and Dash will help you

I said thanks Jake as I kissed him

Jake said you know Karkat is over there

I said I told him already

Jake said I know I heard you shouted it at him

I said can you walk with me please

Jake said sure as he holds my hand

I said cool as I hold his hand back as we walk back to my house

Jake said are you going tell rest of our friends about this

I said you mean about me being crazy?

Jake said no you are not crazy

I said nah, I'm not and please don't tell anyone

Jake said I won't

Dirk shouted DAVE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN as he come to us

I said I was at the park talk to Jake

Jake said I'm going home dave as he lets go and left

Dirk said why did you tell Bro he would leave us again?

I said come we do this inside please

Dirk said fine as we went in

I said I'm sorry Bro for what I said to you, as I went to and hug him

Bro said why did you say it for? lil man

I said I was hear dad voice while you were telling me Bro as I kept hugging him

Bro said you know I will never leave you again lil man

I said I know Bro

Bro said it's okay lil man as he hugs me back

I said I told Jake about it

Bro said about what?

I said about you might need an op on your knees and me being crazy

Dirk said you are not crazy Dave

I said you didn't tell anyone?

Bro said we told Ken

I said okay but he won't tell anyone, will he? Bro

Bro said no he won't I promise lil man

I said okay

Kenny said you back? Dave as he come in

I said yeah, I know you know I'm crazy

Kenny said I don't think you are crazy since i saw people died

I said who?

Kenny said my grandads

I said okay

Bro said you okay? lil man

I said I'm fine Bro I promise I'm okay

Bro said okay as he kept hugging me like he wants never let go of me

I said Bro

Bro said yeah

I said can you stop hugging me too tight please

Bro said sorry lil man as he let me go a bit

I said it's fine

Bro said I didn't hurt you

I said no Bro I'm fine

Dirk said how is your wrist

I said my wrist hurting me like hell

Bro said don't say that

I said but you say it

Bro said I shouldn't so don't copy

Kenny said is anyone go fill me in here or what?

I said when Dirk push me over I hurt my head and my left wrist

Dirk said sorry Dave

I said it's fine Dirk

Kenny said Dash

Bro said yeah

Kenny said do you want me take Dave to hospital get his wrist check?

I shouted NO HOSPITAL

Bro said does that answer your question? Ken

Kenny said yeah, it did

Dirk said Dave but it might be broken

I said don't care Dirk

Bro said let Ken look at it? lil man

I said okay but still no hospital

Bro said promise no hospital

I said okay

Bro said Ken

Kenny said okay as he come and sit in front of me

Dirk said are you going to hurt him? Ken

Kenny said Dave I need your wrist so I can I look at it

I said okay as I just show him my left wrist

Dirk said Ken

Kenny said no Dirk I'm not going hurt him

Dirk said okay

Bro said It's okay lil man Ken will try be careful

Kenny said Dave try keep still please as he holds my left wrist in his hand

I said ouch It hurts

Bro said sh, lil man everything going be okay

Kenny said Dash I think he should really get his wrist check at hospital by a doctor

Bro said lil dude go get some ice

Dirk said on it Bro as he ran to the kitchen

I whisper you promise no hospital Bro

Bro said I know I did lil man but i shouldn't have

Kenny said Dave I know you don't like hospital but I don't either

I said no hospital please

Kenny said why? Dave

I said they will take me away from Bro and Dirk

Kenny said Dash will never ever let them take you away from him I promise and if they do I will tell them I will look after you

I said no hospital

Dirk said here Bro as he come back with the ice

Bro said give it to Ken

Dirk said here Ken

Kenny said thanks Dirk as he took the ice of Dirk and put it on my wrist and holds it

Dirk said do you want ice? Bro

Bro said nah I okay lil dude

Dirk said okay as he sat down

Kenny said Dash do you want see TJ can talk some sense to him about going to you know where

I said I can hear you know

Bro said sure anything

Dirk said where is TJ?

Kenny said he is in Dave's room

Dirk said I will get him as he got and went to my room

I said it's hurts Bro

Bro said I know lil man as he starts rubbing my backs

TJ said Dad as he come in

Kenny said yeah

TJ said Dirk said you want me

Kenny said can try talk to some sense in Dave go to the hospital please

TJ said I can try as he come to and sat next to Ken

Bro said go TJ

TJ said Dave listen Dirk told me your left wrist is hurting you badly but you refused go to the hospital

Kenny said go on TJ

TJ said I done the same thing once since someone push me and I hurt my wrist badly and I didn't want to going hospital

Bro said what happened? TJ

TJ said my dad and uncle Kevin tried get me to the hospital but I didn't go then I was still in pain with it

Kenny said keep going

TJ said but I decide I had to go make sure it wasn't broken or anything

I said was it broken?

TJ said yeah, it was but you can get cool cast and get all friends and family sign it too

Bro said do you want go to hospital or not? Lil man

I said no

TJ said Dad do you have picture of me with the cast what you can show Dave?

Kenny said yeah, I do as he took his phone out

Bro said come on lil man please

I said no

Kenny said here Dave see as he shows me TJ with a broken arm with red cast on his right arm

TJ said see Dave

I said still not going

TJ said sorry Dash and Dad I tried

Kenny said thanks TJ it's fine

TJ said okay as he left

Bro said now what? ken

Kenny said I don't know D

Bro said lil man you don't want a cool cast?

I said no

Kenny said Dave can you make fist with your left hand

I said why?

Bro said I want to know why too? Ken

Kenny said if Dave can make fist than it's not broken but if he can't than it might broken

I said okay

Bro said try make and fist lil man

I said okay as I tried make a first with my left hand

Kenny said I will be right back as he got and left

I said Bro I can't make a fist it's hurts as I stop trying do it

Bro said um just wait till Ken comes back

I said it's hurts like

Bro said hurts like what? lil man

I said my wrist hurts like hell Bro as I starting to cry

Bro said sh, lil man everything going be okay as he hugs me and rubs my back too

I said how's your hands? Bro

Bro said my hands okay now lil man

I said cool

Kenny said can you make a fist? Dave as he came in

Bro said no he couldn't since he said It hurts like hell

Kenny said he need go the hospital Dash

Bro said I know but how I meant to make him go if he doesn't want to

Kenny said um I could just pick him up and take him

Bro said lil man would you go to hospital with Ken?

I said no hospital as I got up and ran to my room and jump on my bed

Dirk said Dave what's wrong?

I said they want me go to hospital

Zeke said why?

TJ said because of his wrist but he refused to go

Zeke said you mean like you did at first TJ

TJ said yeah but I did tell him

Dirk said Dave it's go be okay lil bro as he hugs me

I said please Dirk don't let them take me to hospital please

Dirk said Dave you need go to hospital though

I said please Dirky

TJ said Zeke come on

Zeke said okay as they went

Dirk said Dave listen to me Bro won't let them take you away from us I promise

I said Bro can't come with me

Dirk said I can with you if you want me to

I said don't want go

Dirk said TJ or Zeke can go with you if you don't me go with you

I said no hospital

Dirk said do you want me text Jake maybe he can talk to go to the hospital

I said no

Dirk said Dave can you see or hear mum or dad?

I said I can hear dad's voice tell me not to going to hospital and he said they will talk me away

Dirk said listen to me Dave just ignore dad since you know he isn't here you just think he is

I said get out of my head as I got of my bed and sit in corner curled myself in ball

Dirk said Dave try listen to me as I could feel his hands on me

I said shut up dad shut up not real not here

Dirk said it okay Dave

I said go away dad

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in the Dave's room with Dave as he curled himself up in a ball and he kept talk tell dad go away, shut up and he isn't real not here into himself so I tried calm him down but nothing was working so I hug him

I said Dave I'm going get bro as I got up and left him

Bro said what is it? Lil dude

I said it is dave so is going on with him Bro

Bro said like what? lil dude

I said I don't know how to explain it bro but he won't talk to me or listen to me either Bro

Bro said let go see him

I said okay I will help you up bro as I went to him and help him up

Bro said thanks lil dude as he leans on me

I said I'm scared Bro

Bro said where is lil man? lil dude

I said in his room as we went into Dave's room

Dave shouted SHUT UP DAD YOU NOT HERE YOU ARE DEAD NO IT'S NOT MY FAULT as he was still in the corner and he was crying

Bro said is this what you mean? Lil dude

I said yeah, he told me he could hear dad's voice telling him not going to hospital because they will take him away from us as I help Bro sat down on Dave's bed

Bro said I think Dave might need to talk to specialized since it might help him

I said Bro what if he doesn't help him but just make him worse

Bro said I don't know lil dude

I said do you think if we went back to south park it might stop?

Bro said lil man come here

I said Bro he won't

Bro said show me what you did try to calm him down before you got me lil dude

I said okay as I went to dave and sit next and hug him

Bro said is that what just did?

I said I told him just listen to me but he didn't and he didn't even look at me

Bro said okay

I said Bro I want to help him get better so he won't hear or see dad or mum

Bro said I think he still scared because he keeps hear dad's voice not mum's voice

Dave said it's my fault everything my fault I'm sorry mum I'm so sorry mummy

Bro said lil man try listen my voice okay

I said I try that Bro

Bro said lil dude just be quiet for a minute

I whisper okay

Bro said lil man you need to listen to me very careful okay just nodded

Dave said okay as he got up

Bro said just come here lil man just ignore everything else around just focus on me and nothing else okay

Dave said okay as he went to Bro

Bro said it's going be kay nothing going to happened don't listen to dad's voice just try listen to my voice

Dave said Bro?

Bro said yeah

Dave said make it stop please Bro as he hugs Bro

Bro said sh, lil man it's going be okay everything go be okay

Dave said i hate it bro

Bro said it's going okay and lil dude is here too

Dave said dirk?

I said yeah, I'm here Dave as I went to them and sat next Bro

Bro said did you hear lil dude when he try call you

Dave said no I didn't hear him only dad's voice

Bro said but you heard me?

Dave said yeah, you told me just focus on you and nothing else

Bro said do you want go to hospital get your wrist check?

Dave said yeah, I do but can Zeke come with me and Ken please

Bro said sure lil man everything make you comfortable

Dave said how did you get in here? Bro

Bro said lil dude help me

Dave said okay I'm sorry Bro and Dirk

I said for what? Dave

Dave said make you worried about me because I'm crazy and I should be in special hospital for crazy people

I said it's fine and you not crazy

Bro said you are not crazy lil man

Dave said no dad leave me alone

Bro said lil man try focus on me or lil dude or something else but not dad's voice

I said Dave

Dave said yeah

I said is dad try to get into your head again?

Dave said yeah but I'm not got let it happened as he smiles

Bro said lil man who or what are you focussing on?

Dave said I'm focussing on mum's voice

Bro said can you tell us what she is saying to you?

Dave said she saying it's not my fault and she love us all the same and she is happy you are back in my and Dirk's life again

I said can you talk to her? Dave

Dave said no I can't talk to her but I can hear her but I like when mum's voice is in my head

Bro said can she hear us?

Dave said I don't know Bro as he took his shades off and closes his eyes

Bro said lil dude what is lil man doing?

I said he is thinking

Bro said okay

Dave said yeah, she can hear us as he kept his eyes closes

Bro said can you talk her when your eyes close?

Dave said yeah, I can

I said dave can she get into my or Bro's head?

Dave said no she can't but she said I was special and

Bro said and?

Dave said she said this happened to me before but she thought I was talking to myself but I wasn't

I said no fair

Dave said Dirk mum said stop being act like Dash was at our age

I said what

Bro said what?

Dave said mum said Dirk reminds her of Dash at our ages since you both wears amine shades and always spike your hair up

Bro said wow okay I think I want lil man back and maybe dad back

Dave said Dash dad said stop call Dave lil man and Dirk lil dude since they don't like it

I said I do like it though

Bro said lil man try focus on mum's voice again please

Dave said I'm trying Bro

I said please go back mum's voice again

Bro said have you got her voice in your head?

Dave said sh both of you

I whisper okay

Bro whisper why did tell us to sh for? lil dude

I whisper because he is really trying focus on mum's voice

Bro whisper okay

Dave said got mum's voice in my head again

Bro said cool

Dave said if you want saying anything her say it now

I said I love you mum and why didn't tell us about Dash?

Dave said mum said I was going to tell you and Dave about Dash when you turned 13 which I know you are now and I love you 2 Dirk

Bro said I miss you and I love you and I wish see you one more time

Dave said mum said Dash I miss you and love you 2 Dash and you take good care of your lil bros

Bro said I will mum I promise

Dave said mum said Don't get drunk too often Dash and Dirk I know you used to nicked alcohol

I said sorry mum

Bro said I won't get drunk

Dave said ouch my head as he fell

I said you okay? Dave

Dave said I got headache now

Bro said sorry lil man but did mum give message?

Dave said yeah, she told me tell you two don't make focus things to long as he put his shades on

I said I won't as I hug him

Bro said okay

Kenny said Dave as he come

Dave said yeah Ken

Kenny said do you want go to hospital

Dave said yeah but can Zeke come with us please?

Kenny said sure come let's go as they left

I said Broooo

Bro said yeah lil dude

I said do you think Dave did hear and talk to mum?

Bro said yeah, I think he was lil dude

I said Bro what if it happens at school and he starts talk to himself?

Bro said i don't know lil dude

I said okay

Crew said Dash as he come in?

Bro said yeah

Crew said where's my uncle Kenneth and cousins?

Bro said I think TJ is my room and Ken and Zeke took Dave's to hospital

Crew said okay as he left

I said Bro do you think I broke Dave's wrist?

Bro said I don't know lil dude

I said Dave always get hurt because of me though as I fall on to Dave's bed

Bro said what you doing? lil dude

I said laying on Dave's bed

Bro said okay as he lay down next to me

I said did you know about this happened to dave before? Bro

Bro said no I didn't

I said same here but I know mum and dave went out together without me and dad

Bro said okay lil dude

I said are you tired or worried? Bro

Bro said no

I said okay

TJ said Dash I'm bored as he come in

Bro said then do something

TJ said like what?

Bro said how about not annoy me

TJ said but I can't annoy my dad since he isn't here

Bro said annoy Dirk or Crew

TJ said Crew is watching tv

Bro said Dirk is here

TJ said I know but I don't want to annoy him though

I said Broooo I'm bored too

Bro said then go do something

I said I want to annoy you though Broooo

Bro said you are annoying me anyway

I said that's what lil bro for to annoy their big bro

TJ said he is right Dash

Bro said go and watch tv or something

I said I don't want too

Bro said I don't want you to annoy me

I said why not? Broooo

Bro said do I need remind you about something lil dude

I said about what? Bro

Bro said I need to rest

I said you only need rest your knees so I still can annoy you and you can't do nothing about it Bro

Bro said you sure about that? Lil dude as he grabs me and tickle me

I said don't do that as I laughs

TJ said need help? Dirk

I said no I don't

Bro said now are you going stop annoying me? lil dude

I said no

Bro said then I will keep tickling you lil dude

TJ said that's look like fun

I said what been tickle?

TJ said no but i got idea now how to annoy my cousin Crew

I said I want to see

Bro said who going look after me in case I need something? Lil dude

I said I will help you to the couch Bro

Bro said I don't want to

I said can you stop tickling me? Bro

Bro said no as he kept ticking me

I whined Broooo as i kept laughing

Bro said nope since big bro can be annoying to their lil bro too

I said TJ help me please now

TJ said no as he was laughing

I said meanie as I start to kick my legs

Bro said be careful where you kicking lil dude

I said stop tickling me

Bro said I don't want too since it's fun

I said please bro

Bro said nah I don't want

TJ said I want tickle Dirk to as he starts tickling me too

I said stop it now both of you as I kept kicking my legs

Bro said I don't need to listen to you lil dude

TJ said don't either since I'm older than you Dirk

I said how much older? TJ

TJ said I'm nearly 14 and you just turned 13

Bro said when is your bday? TJ

TJ said 2nd January

I said tomorrow?

TJ said yeah

Bro said you going home tomorrow

TJ said I know that's why we going tomorrow

I said where is Zeke's birthday?

TJ said it's 3rd January but my dad ken and dad craig always throw our parties at the same time

I said you are one year and a day older the Zeke?

TJ said yeah, I am

I said stop tickling me

TJ said nope

Bro said nope lil dude

I said Dash Levin stop it now

Bro said Dirk Calvin no

TJ said so your name Dirk Calvin Strider?

I said yeah, it is but I like it

TJ said cool

I said what's your full name

TJ said it's Timothy Jayson McCormick Tucker

I said too long to say

TJ said I know that but I always write TJ McCormick Tucker at school

I said I only write Dirk Strider at school but even know only person name Dirk in school

Bro said maybe should tell your teachers make you write your full name lil dude

I said gone there since I will do it anyway

Bro said that's boring if you want do it

I said I like my full name and sometimes I need write my full name

TJ said some of my teachers at my school says I need write full name

I said all my teachers thinks Dirk Strider is my full name when I put Dirk Calvin Strider they just get confused

TJ said does Dave short for something? Dirk

I said yeah but he hates it so everyone just call him Dave

TJ said what is short for?

I said Dave real name is David

TJ said does he has middle name to

I said yeah, he does

Bro said we all do

I said sh Bro

Bro said nope as he was still tickling me

TJ said what is your full name? Dash

Bro said not telling you

I said his full name is Dash Levin Strider

TJ said cool so what about Dave?

I said David Halvin Strider

TJ said so your parents all your first begin with D and make all your middle name rhyme

I said yeah

Bro said my dad chose Dirk and Dave and mum chose my name

I said my mum chose mine and Dave's middle name though and did dad chose your middle name? Bro

Bro said nope mum chose my middle name too

I said cool

TJ said I just realise something about Dirk and Dave name

I said what about our names?

Bro said yeah

TJ said your dad name was Davirk right?

I said yeah, it was

Bro said go on TJ

TJ said if your take three first letters of Dave's name and three last letters of Dirk's name it's spells

I said it spells what? TJ  
Bro said it's spells dad's name Davirk lil dude as he laughs

I said wow I didn't know that

Bro said maybe that's why dad called you Dirk and lil man Dave

I said maybe but I'm older twin though

Bro said so it doesn't matter

I said the two first letter of your name also

Bro said I know Dash, Dave, Dirk

I said i don't have any letter the same as yours or Dave's name

Bro said nope you don't but you got irk the 3 last of dad name and Dave got the 3 first letter of dad name

I said your got 2 first letter of dad and Dave name though

Bro said you okay? lil dude as he stops tickling me

I said yeah, m' fine Bro

Bro said okay

TJ said this is fun tickling you Dirk as he kept tickling me

I said whatever Timothy Jayson

TJ said don't call me that

I said stop tickling me then or I might get mad

TJ said I want see you mad though

I said Broooo tell him to stop

Bro said TJ stop

TJ said no I don't need listen to you Dash

Bro said yeah, you do since I'm the oldest here and your dad say can send you to time out

TJ said don't do time out

Bro said I will just tell your dad Ken to tell your dad Craig then

TJ said I'm not scary of him anymore

I shouted TIMOTHY JAYSON MCCORMICK TUCKER STOP TICKLING ME BEFORE I HURT YOU

TJ said nope

I whined Broooo

Bro said TJ stop it

TJ said why?

Bro said because he got bad back and he need to look after me till lil man gets back

I said I might need look after Dave too in case he broke his wrist

TJ said nope I don't want to stop

I shouted STOP IT as I kicked TJ

Bro shouted DIRK CALVIN STRIDER NO KICKING

I said but he wouldn't stop though

TJ said I'm fine Dash as he kept tickling me

I shouted STOP IT I DON'T LIKE BE TICKLE

Bro said I thought you did? Lil dude

I said only when you or Dave do it but no one else

TJ said still not going to stop

I shouted STOP IT BRO TELL HIM STOP IT

Bro said I tried lil dude

I shouted STOP TICKLE ME NOW TIMOTHY

TJ said don't call me that

Crew said what is going on? as he come in

Bro said TJ is tickle Dirk

Crew said Dirk wants TJ to stop it

Bro said yeah, he does

Crew shouted TJ STOP TICKLING DIRK SINCE WE ARE IN HIS HOUSE NOT YOURS

TJ said shut up Crew I don't need listen to 10 years old who always act like a baby because he doesn't get attention at home

Crew said I do get attention at home but I know my dad is busy looking after my mum and I need help them out since I'm the oldest

I shouted STOP TICKLE ME as I got up and punched TJ in the arm

Bro said Dirk say sorry now

I said but he wouldn't stop tickling me

TJ said ouch as he starts to cry

Crew said you okay? TJ

TJ said no Dirk hurt my arm

Crew said isn't that arm what broke? TJ

TJ said yeah, it is Crew as he was still crying

Bro shouted DIRK CALVIN STRIDER SAY SORRY NOW

I said I'm sorry TJ

TJ said it's fine Dirk as he left

I said I guess I'm grounded for 2 weeks now? Bro

Bro said yeah, you are

I said okay

Bro said Crew can you go check on your cousin please

Crew said okay I will as he left

Bro said why did you kick and punch TJ?

I said he wouldn't stop tickling me so I got mad at him

Bro said you want me get, better don't you? Dirk

I said yeah, I do want you get better Bro as I locked my orange/amber to his red amber/oranges eyes

Bro said so you need try control your temper since I'm not meant get mad or stressed or worried okay

I said I'm sorry Bro as I hug him

Bro said please try not get mad

I said I promise I will try but I don't normal get mad easy though Bro

Bro said do you know trigged you get mad so fast? Lil dude

I said I think I'm just worried about you and dave too much since that's only time I got mad easy when so I hurt Dave

Bro said I'm okay lil dude and dave is okay too

I said I know but I just want protect dave like he did with me

Bro said I know you do

I said but I can't protect him because he need protect from himself

Bro said what do you mean? lil dude

I said Dave always hurt himself but I don't mean physical hurt himself

Bro said but he hurt himself mentally? Lil dude

I said yeah, he does hurt himself mentally but I want help him so bad Bro

Bro said how long has this be going on for? lil dude

I said since we were 8 when dad make start him use real swords

Bro said maybe that want the problem is he want make dad proud of him

I said he don't need too though since dad is dead

Bro said what are you, happy dad is dead? Lil dude

I said no I'm not and I didn't mean it in a mean way Bro

Bro said I know lil dude

I said we know isn't alive anymore but he is still in Dave's head

Bro said lil man will be okay I promise since we will help him and make him better like the old dave you know

I said you know he might act like he is 6 years old again for year than 7 years' old again

Bro said if he does than will treat him like it

I said what about school?

Bro said I will just home school him till he acts like he is age

I said what if he never does act like our age

Bro said I don't know lil dude I seriously don't know

I said I hate see dave like this Bro as I start to cry

Bro said what's wrong lil dude as he hugs me

I said I just want dave be back to himself

Bro said he will be but we just need help him

I said do we need stop strife on the roof? Bro

Bro said why did you ask that for

I said because I was think if we don't do want we did with dad then maybe dave will get better quicker

Bro said no we need keep everything normal for him since that might just make him worse

I said okay

Crew said Dirk and Dash as he came in

Bro said yeah

Crew said the is someone at the door but we don't know who it is

I said where is TJ? Crew

Crew said talking the person since he told me get you or Dash

I said stay here Crew and I will go see who is it

Bro said you sure you want to? Dirk

I said what the other choice? Bro

Bro said I will go

I said didn't say you need to rest? Bro

Bro said yeah, I do

I said I will go and Crew please stay here

Crew said I will since the person look scary to me

I said okay as I left

TJ said Dirk do you this person

I said Vantas what do you want as I went to TJ

Karkat said I want talk to Dave

I said he isn't here since he is out with TJ's bro and dad

Karkat said stop lying to me Dirk

I said I'm not lying

TJ said I told him

I said why do you want talk to Dave for?

Karkat said I want get back with him since I'm not going out with Aradia

I said he is going out with Jake and he is happy

Karkat said I don't believe that since he loves me more than everything

I said he is love his shades more than everything

Karkat said just let me talk to him

I said no I won't since you broke his heart and I'm not allowed you do it again

Karkat said he broke with me

I said I know he did because you cheating on him with Aradia

Karkat said she kissed me and I didn't kiss her back

I said you know you are lucky I'm haven't punched you yet

TJ said you okay? Dirk

I said no I'm not okay

TJ said what's wrong? Dirk

I said I'm mad at Karkat since he cheating on my lil bro but I promise my big bro I would try control my temper

Karkat said you can't control your temper dirk

I said I can too as I make my hands into fist

Karkat shouted LET ME SPEAK TO DAVE NOW

I shouted NO AND YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HIM TOO

Karkat shouted I DON'T HAVE TO WHAT YOU TELL ME TOO

I shouted IF I SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HIM I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WISH YOU WASN'T BORN OR NEVER MET US EVER

Karkat shouted I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU DIRK SINCE YOU THINK YOU SO COOL AND STRONG BECAUSE YOUR DAD AND MUM USED BE FAMOUS SO EVERYONE KNEW YOU AND DAVE

I shouted DON'T BRING MY PARENTS INTO THIS SINCE YOU KNOW THEY BOTH DEAD as I punched him in the face

Karkat shouted YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DON'T THAT YOU KNOW DIRK STRIDER as he pushed and I fall backwards on to the floor

TJ said you okay? Dirk

I shouted KARKAT VANTAS YOU SO DEAD

Karkat shouted WHATEVER DIRK

I said TJ can you help me sit up please?

TJ said sure as he helps me sit up

I said thanks TJ

Karkat said I don't believe you or dave have bad backs as he left

TJ said you okay? Dirk

I said no I'm okay TJ as I start to cry

TJ said what's wrong? Dirk

I said my back is hurting me again

TJ said how can I help?

I said I don't know TJ

Crew said Dirk? as he come

I said yeah

Crew said dash wants you

TJ said I will go see he wants and Crew stay with Dirk till my dad gets back as he left

Crew said what happened? Dirk

I said I got push by Dave's ex-boyfriend now my back is hurting me badly

Crew said okay as he sat next to me

I said did Bro tell you why he wanting me for or not?

Crew said no he told me to get you

I said okay as I kept crying

Crew said please don't cry Dirk

I said I will be okay when Dave get back with your uncle Ken and cousin Zeke

Crew said can I help in anyway?

I said no since only Dave knows what do to

TJ said Dirk as he come to me

I said yeah and what did Bro want me for?

TJ said he just wanted know why you were shouting for so I told him

I said okay

TJ said Crew go back to Dash please

Crew said okay as he got and left

I said he ask me stop crying

TJ said he hates seeing people cry as he sat next to me

I said do you know if your dad text my bro yet? TJ

TJ said no I don't know but I can ask

I said no

Dave shouted DIRK YOU OKAY? as he ran to me and sat next to me

I said you don't need to shouted Dave

Dave said you okay? Dirk

I said no I'm not okay Dave

Dave said what's wrong?

I said Karkat pushed me because I punched in his face

Dave said what?

TJ said Karkat pushed Dirk and Dirk fell backwards and hurt his back again

Dave said Dirk how bad is your back?

I said it hurts badly

Dave said I guess we just sit here for a while since I can't help you

I said what did the doc say about your wrist? Dave

Dave said I broke it so I might need an op in six week time or something like that but I wasn't listening

I said I'm sorry Dave I'm so sorry

Dave said it's fine

I said can I see your cast?

Dave said yeah as he show me

TJ said cool

I said you chose orange cast?

Dave said yeah

I said didn't have red or something

Dave said i want green on but they didn't have any so I chose orange because it is my twin bro favourite colour

I said thanks Dave

Zeke said you are too fast Dave for me and my dad as he come in

TJ said where is dad? Zeke

Zeke said he is coming he said we could go ahead

TJ said okay

I said how's your arm? TJ  
Zeke said what?

TJ said Dirk punched me in my arm because I was tickling didn't stop even know he asked me

Dave said I guess Dirk got mad at you? TJ

TJ said yeah, my arm is okay now Dirk

I said sorry still

TJ said it's fine it's my own fault

Kenny said what is your own fault? TJ as he come in

TJ said getting punch by Dirk

Kenny said okay

I said you not mad at me? Ken

Kenny said no because knowing TJ he probably done something make you mad at him

I said cool

Kenny said where is Dash and Crew?

I said in Dave's room

Kenny said okay and why you three on the floor for?

I said my back is playing up since I got push by Dave's ex-boyfriend

Kenny said do you want me to carry you to Dash? Dirk

I said no I just need sit for a bit

Zeke said Dad you were whining and moaning about your back was hurting you

Kenny said sh Zeke

TJ said what?

Zeke said nothing

TJ said Dad tell me now

I said Dave?

Dave said I'm not getting involve Dirk

TJ said Dad

Kenny said yeah TJ

TJ said what did Zeke say when you told him to sh

Kenny said don't worry TJ I'm fine

Zeke said he was complaining about his back was hurting him TJ

Kenny said I'm okay

TJ said dad you not carrying Dirk

Kenny said I'm fine

I said Dave is this true

Dave said I don't know since I wasn't listening to him if he was complaining

I said trust you

Dave said do you want me remind I broke my wrist because of you Dirk

I said no I don't need remind thanks

TJ said Dirk do you think you can walk with mine and Zeke help?

Dave said no don't move him yet

Zeke said why not? Dave

Dave said because you will just make it worse

TJ said he ask me to sit up?

Dave said Dirk what

I said I wanting see if Karkat left

Dave said you know you meant to lay till you can sit up on your own

I said sorry

TJ said I might make it worse already

Dave said next TJ don't listen to him

TJ said I won't

I whisper TJ you won't meant tell him that

TJ whisper sorry Dirk

I said okay

Dave said I'm going tell Bro now

I said don't Dave

Dave said not about you Dirk and about me

I said okay

Dave said Zeke make sure Dirk stay sit till he can get up on his up

Zeke said will do Dave

Dave said okay and Ken can you come with me please

Kenny said sure Dave as they left

 **Bro (Dash) p.o.v**

I was in Dave's room with Crew since Dirk hurt his back again and I was thinking about things and that

Crew said Dash do you think Uncle Kenneth, my cousin Zeke and your lil bro Dave is back yet?

I said yeah, they are since dave shouted Dirk name

Crew said okay can I go see now?

I said no just wait till Dave comes in

Dave said Bro you okay? as he come in

I said I'm fine lil man

Crew said see ya as he left

Dave said cool as he come to and sat next to me

Kenny said how are you doing? D as he come in

I said I'm okay

Kenny said okay so have you told him yet? Dave

I said tell me what? lil man

Dave said I'm broke my wrist as he show me his wrist

I said how long do you need that one

Dave said I think they say six weeks

I said Ken?

Kenny said he keep that on for 3 weeks then go back

I said then what will they do?

Kenny said if it is okay then he will have a split

I said what if it not?

Kenny said he will have a cast on for another 3 weeks

I said and?

Dave said then I will need go back since it okay

Kenny said then he will have split for about 3 till 6 weeks but

I said but what

Kenny said but if still not better then he will need op on his wrist

I said great

Dave said I'm okay about it if I do need one on it Bro

I said Ken can he go to school or not?

Kenny said no he need stay of school for 3 days

I said so I won't send him to school this week since he starts on Wednesday

Kenny said yeah but he can go back on Monday 9th

I said okay

Dave said didn't they give you medicine for it so it wouldn't hurt me

Kenny said yeah, they did

I said how medicine do you need take now lil man

Dave said I only need take 3 Bro

Kenny said Dash

I said yeah

Kenny said he need to move his fingers for four times a day and keep his wrist on a pillow or something when he is asleep too

I said okay any more I need remember about lil man

Kenny said I can write it down for you so you know

I said is that it?

Kenny said yeah

I said no

Dave said they show me how do it too

I said okay lil man

Kenny said I'm going to check on the other 4 kids as he left

I said you okay? lil man

Dave said I'm fine since I can't feel my wrist at the minute

I said is that normal or not

Dave said yeah since they gave me medicine so I'm not in pain

I said that's good lil man as I hug him

Dave said bro careful

I said sorry lil man

Dave said it's fine Bro maybe don't hug me for a while

I said i will just be careful when I hug you

Dave said okay as he hugs me back

I said what hand do you write with? Lil man

Dave said I write with my right hand, Bro

I said okay

Dave said hows your knees? Bro

I said I told forgot about them since I was worried about you lil man

Dave said oops

I said they are okay since Dirk made me rest

Dave said good

I said okay as I start tickle him

Dave said bro are you try make me break my other wrist to?

I said no I'm not as I kept tickling

Dave said bro please stop it since I won't able stop myself

I said okay as I stop

Dave said thanks

I said I want to tickle you though

Dave said you can when my wrist is better

I said okay

Dave said Bro

I said yeah

Dave said is it okay if Jake comes around

I said sure lil man

Dave said thanks Bro

I said it's fine lil man

Dave said will be going to school this week? Bro

I said no you won't since you need stay off school for 3 days

Dave said oh okay

I said what's wrong? lil man

Dave said so I'm going miss school for 3 days?

I said yeah and why?

Dave said I like school though since that's only time I don't hear dad's voice

I said it's only for 3 days lil man

Dave said I know Bro

I said is Jake here already?

Dave said no he is not but he said he will be in 10 minutes as he took and look at his phone

I said okay but you told him you are in here

Dave said I told him come to my room since I'm in my room

I said okay lil man so do you want be alone with him

Dave said no since you can't walk on your own Bro

I said i know lil man

Dave said that's why I told him to come in here for Bro

I said right

Dave said left

I said what

Dave said you said right

I said I know

Dave said Bro are you happy?

I said yeah, I am happy lil man

Dave said okay

I said is Jake here yet

Dave said he will be here in 5 minutes

I said how can you text with one hand? lil man

Dave said I don't know since I always done it

I said okay

Dave said I guess I won't able play games though

I said why?

Dave said because I can't play games with one hand Bro

I said you can play game with one hand

Dave said I meant video and computer games bro

I said okay

Dave said Jake is here as he texted me say he is at the front door

I said cool

Dave said this is annoying now

I said what is? Lil man

Dave said I having a cast on my wrist

I said you will get use it

Dave said I know and they say my wrist might get itchy while I have the cast on and I won't able to nothing about it

I said okay

Jake said hey Davey as he come in

Dave said sup Jakey

I said hey Jake

Jake said hey Dash as he came and sat next to dave

I said so lil man

Dave said Jakey as he hugs and kiss him

I said are you going ignore me now? lil man

Jake said Dave so are you going to tell me if you broke your wrist or not?

I said he hasn't told you yet? Jake

Jake said no

Dave said can you not see the cast on my wrist Jake

Jake said so you have broken it?

Dave said yeah, I won't be in school this week either

I said lil man are you ignore me now

Dave said no Bro

I said good

Jake said how long are you of school for? dave

I said he only of school for 3 days

Dave said yeah so, I will be in school on Monday 9th January

Jake said cool as he hugs and kiss him

I said yuck

Dave said sh Bro you used kiss someone in front me

I said you know he has name

Dave said I know he does but I don't want to say it

Jake said who are you talking about

Dave said Bro's mean ex-boyfriend

Jake said right

I said you can say his name lil man

Dave said I don't want to since he is mean and he didn't like me and I didn't like him

I said you are happy I'm not with him?

Dave said are you happy you not with him? Bro

I said sometimes I am and sometimes I am not

Dave said long as you happy then I'm happy Bro

I said so what if I get back with him?

Dave said then i don't have choice do I

I said nope

Dave said so I just need to deal with it

I said okay but do you want me get back with him

Dave said no I don't want you to but if you do want to then do it since I'm 13 and you are 23 so I need listening to you

I said yeah, you do since I'm your big bro

Dave said I know

Jake said so are you going tell me his name or what

I said you meet him at your school Jake

Jake said do you mean Dill's twin bro

Dave said yeah, we mean him

Jake said okay

I said his name is William Jasper and he is footballer

Dave said he is a deaf footballer

Jake said isn't another deaf footballer but I can't remember his name

Dave said Bro does Karl play football?

I said yeah, he does and yeah, he is deaf too

Jake said he is twin too and his name is Mark White I think

I said yeah, he is

Dave said yeah

I said so Jake do you have any siblings

Jake said yeah, I have one sis

Dave said her is Jane I think

Jake said yeah, she is my sis

I said okay

Dave said she hates Dirk though but likes me I think

Jake said no she said she hates the striders twins

I said wow

Dave said oh well my own cousin Rose hates me too

I said why does she hate you for? lil man

Dave said I don't know why Bro

I said okay

Dave said doesn't your cousin Jade hates you? Jake

Jake said nope she doesn't hate me

Dave said okay

I said who is Jade?

Dave said John's twin sis

I said okay

Dave said Jake and Jane are twins too

I said okay anyone else twins at you school

Dave said nope but most of them got older siblings at my school

I said how old are they siblings

Jake said they are 15 I think

Dave said between 15-18

I said okay

Dave said but most of my friends only live with their older siblings

I said what happened to their parents?

Dave said I don't know since I never asked them

Jake said same here

I said so Jake

Jake said yeah

I said who do you live with?

Dave whined Brooo

Jake said it's fine Davey and I live with my grandpa and sis

I said okay

Dave whined shouted BROOOO

I said stop whining lil man

Dave said I want to whine though

I said do you want Jake go home? lil man

Dave said no I don't

I said then stop whining

Dave said fine as he got up and sat at his desk

Jake said what you doing? Dave

Dave said drawing since Bro won't let me whine

I said how can you draw?

Dave said I'm right handed Bro

I said okay along you rest your left hand

Dave said I know Bro I'm not stupid since I'm smart kid

I said I didn't say you was stupid lil man

Dave said I know

I said Jake how is he at school without Dirk?

Jake said I don't know since when I with him dirk is there too

Dave said you need ask Nep, Tavros and Terezi since they only people with me

I said okay

Dave said maybe you should of ask him when I was going with him

I said who is him?

Dave said my ex-boyfriend and the person who make Dirk hurt his back again

I said what?

Dave said whoops

I said Dave

Dave said yeah Dash

I said what did you just say about lil dude?

Dave said Karkat pushed Dirk since Dirk punched Karkat first

I said go on

Dave said so Dirk fell backwards and now his back is hurting him badly

I said great

Jake said should I go now?

I said no

Dave said nah

I said what you drawing? Lil man

Dave said I'm drawing picutes for the comic

I said Dave you know you don't need do that

Dave said it's wasn't for Dad's comic Bro

I said why are you doing it for

Dave said I start it when I was 10 after Jakey freak out about my eyes

I said what

Jake said when I first saw Dave's eyes I kinda of freak out about it so he ran in here and hide rest of the time

I said okay

Dave said I stay in my room when Dirk said Jake was coming over for about a month or so after he saw my eyes

Jake said I know till I talk to you Dave

Dave said aint you freak about Bro's eyes? Jake

I said I got my shades on

Dave said now you haven't as he got and took them off

I said give them back lil man

Dave said no

Jake said why did you take your bro's shades for? Dave

Dave said look at Bro's eyes Jakey

Jake said why

I said don't

Dave said Bro why not? Since your eyes cool

Jake said okay as he locked his greens eyes with my own red orange/amber eyes

Dave said Jake are you freak about Bro eyes

Jake said no I'm not since his eyes like yours also Dirk's eyes

I said now lil man shades

Dave said why do you want your shades for? since you don't normally wear them at home

I said I want them on

Dave said fine here have them as he threw them at me

I said don't throw my shades

Dave said whatever as he sat back and do whatever he was doing

Jake said you okay? Dash

I said I'm fine Jake

Dave said Dasher

I said David

Jake said I thought his name was Dave

Dave said my real name is David but I just make sure everyone calls me Dave

Jake said o right

I said don't call me Dasher

Dave said whatever Broooo

I said okay

Jake said Dave what have got into you

Dave said I'm bored so I want to annoy Bro since he can't get away without help

I said great

Jake said why can't you get away from Dave?

Dave said because he need to rest and he needs help to walk for 2 whole weeks

I said wasn't my fault

Dave said it was too since you got drunk and fell over

I said shut up lil man

Dave said fine Bro

I said no arguing or anything

Dave said no since you will tell Jake go home if I did

I said yeah, you are right there

Dave said Jakey

Jake said yeah

Dave said come here for a minute

Jake said okay as he got went to dave

Dave said why do you think of this drawing

Jake said that's so very cool

I said what is?

Dave said nothing Bro as he kept look at me

I said lil man why do you keep looking at me for?

Dave said no reason Bro

I said Jake

Jake said he just drawing a picture

I said of what

Dave said I will show when it is finish Bro I promise

I said okay

Jake said so what do you for a job? Dash

I said I write books and script for movies

Jake said cool

I said I guess

Jake said who idea was it to throw new year party?

I said it was lil man idea

Jake said why do you call them lil man and lil dude for?

I said I always done it since they was a baby since dave used follow me around since he could crawl

Dave said shut up Bro as he throw a pillow at me

I said don't throw things at me lil man

Dave said don't talk about me used to follow you since I could crawl

I said Jake asked me why I called you lil man and Dirk lil dude for

Dave said I want to know too

Jake said carrying on Dash

I said because I wrote a book about you and Dirk but I didn't say your names in so I just put lil man and lil dude

Dave said mum gave me a copy of it since she said the book remind her of me and Dirk to much

I said have you read it?

Dave said would you be sad if I I didn't? Bro

I said yeah, I would be sad

Dave said yeah, I have read it and I still do

Jake said what was the book called? Dash

I said lil man what is the title

Dave said it's called cool twin lil bros

I said yeah, it is and now tell one thing about it lil man

Dave said they just live with their older Bro since their parents left when the twins was babies

I said cool

Jake said how old was you when you wrote it?

Dave said yeah, tell us bro

I said I was 12 at time

Dave said you was my age?

I said yeah

Dave said I was 2 or 3?

I said yeah, you were 2

Dave said cool but mum didn't give that book till I was 8

I said cool I glad she did and has Dirk got copy of it?

Dave said yeah, she gave us both a copy after hurting our backs

I said okay

Dave said Jake's knows about mine and Dirk's backs

I said okay

Jake said you okay? Dave

Dave said yeah, I'm fine Jake but mum said she knew the person who wrote the book

I said do you like it? lil man

Dave said yeah, I do since that's how got the ideas from to draw my own comics

I said cool so are you going show me your comics or tell me what it called since I know dad's one was call sweet bro and hella jeff

Dave said no I'm not since it's stupid name

I said I bet it isn't

Dave said it is since I was 8 when I came up with the name

I said tell me please

Dave said nope I don't whined and says you are in pain since I know

I said damn it

Dave said Broooo no swearing since you always tell me and Dirk of for it

I said I'm adult so can I swear

Jake said I'm going to go now since John wants me for some reason

Dave said bye Jakey

I said bye

Jake said bye as he left

 **Tuesday 3** **rd** **January 2017**

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was in my room with bro since he was laying on my bed and I was at my desk just drawing things and I know it was late so I didn't care and Bro didn't either I think

Bro said tell me please?

I said tell you what? bro

Bro said what your comic is called

I said you know it already Bro

Bro said sweet bro and hella jeff? Lil man

I said yeah

Bro said you said it was stupid

I said it is but dad took the name so I'm try think of another name now

Bro said okay what lil man is so annoying to his big bro

I said no and that's too long bro

Bro said how about cool dude?

I said no Bro

Bro said how about big bro is annoying

I said no but you are annoying too

Bro said I know I'm lil man

I said whatever but this also Dirk's comic since he does the writing for me and I just copy it

Bro said okay about cool bros

I said no

Bro said okay

I said so did you really write the story lil man and lil dude? Bro

Bro said yeah, I did

I said why didn't you put by Dash Strider for?

Bro said I thought I did

I said nope you didn't but I think you just put by D. Strider

Bro said go and get it since I know I put messages in two copies for you and Dirk but I gave them to mum to keep

I said mine is in a box of the roof which you said I'm not allowed go up there on my own

Bro said okay so what about Dirk?

I said I don't know Bro since I think he lost or left it our old house

Bro said great

I said sorry Bro but I kept all things are special to me in a box on the roof

Bro said cool

I said I have read the message in my book to

Bro said can you remember what it says?

I said no I can't since I'm not good a reading

Bro said wow so how did you read my book? Lil man

I said i just look at the pictures in the book

Bro said cool

I said you are good at drawing Bro

Bro said I didn't think they was good

I said I did and still do

Bro said okay

I said I bet you are still good at drawing too

Bro said I'm not

I said are too as I got up and pick piece of paper and pencil up

Bro said what are you doing? lil man

I said here bro draw something please as I gave him piece of paper and pencil

Bro said like what? lil man as he took it of me

I said anything Bro as I went back to my desk and sat there

Bro said give me an idea what to draw lil man

I said nope

Bro said please since I don't know what to draw since I haven't done this for ages

I said no as I kept draw

Bro said I know what I can draw

I said you got idea now? Bro as I look at him

Bro said yeah as he starts drawing

I said okay as I just watch him

Bro said I forgot how fun this is as he kept drawing

I said what are you drawing? Bro

Bro said you will see lil man

I said okay as I kept staring at him

Bro said why do you keep staring at me for? lil man

I said have you finish yet?

Bro said nearly lil man

I said oh okay as I look at the floor

Bro said you okay? lil man

I said my left wrist is itchy Bro

Bro said you can't do nothing about it, can you? lil man

I said nope because it's broken because of Dirk

Dirk said what about me? as he come in

I said nothing

Dirk said tell me

I said my left wrist is itchy and I can't do nothing about it because of you as I stare at him

Dirk said I'm sorry Dave

I said you okay? dirk

Dirk said I'm okay

I said what about your back?

Dirk said Ken gave me medicine for it so now it's okay

I said cool  
Bro said finish lil man

I said cool as he went over to him

Dirk said finish what? Bro

I said you know the book what mum gave us we were 8? Dirk

Dirk said yeah, I do

I said Bro wrote it

Dirk said really? Bro

Bro said yeah, I did

Dirk said mum kept us the characters remind her of me and Dave

I said I told him already Dirk

Bro said cool

I said he was good drawing but he said it wasn't so I bet him he was still good at it

Dirk said okay because you used look at the pictures since you aren't good at reading

I said I know as I look at the picture what Bro draw

Bro said so?

I said that's good Bro as I took the pic of him

Dirk said let me see as he come to me

I said this is good isn't dirk

Dirk said yeah, it is

Bro said are you two just saying that so you won't hurt my feelings?

I said no

Dirk said no we not

Bro said okay

I said it's me and Dirk?

Bro said yeah, it is

Dirk said Dave you forgot Bro too

I said it's us 3

Bro said yeah, I know it is lil man

Kenny said who done this picture as he come in

I said Bro did

Kenny said what

I said Dash did it

Bro said yeah, I did

Kenny said wow you good at drawing D

Bro said thanks

Zeke said I want to see as he come in with TJ and Crew

TJ said we want to see it too

I said here

Crew said wow did you draw it? Dave

I said nope

TJ said is must be Dash since Dirk was with us

I said yep

Zeke said wow you good at drawing Dash

Crew said yeah

TJ said I wish could draw like that

Bro said thanks

Dirk said Dave is good at drawing too

Bro said now lil man let us look at you picture what you draw

I said okay as I went to my desk and pick up and gave it to Bro

Bro said wow you are better than me as he took and look at it

I said thanks

Zeke said I want to see it to as he come to us

TJ said me too as he come to us

I said why as I sat next to Bro

Dirk said because you are good at drawing Dave

Kenny said I want to see too as he come and sat next to me

Crew said did you draw all this pictures in here? Dave

I said yeah, I did but it mostly Dirk without a shirt on

Dirk said you always help design robots if I know I haven't built any yet

I said I know because mum didn't let you Dirk

Zeke said wow

I said why wow for? Zeke

Zeke said you are good drawing Dave

Kenny said yeah, he is

I said thanks

TJ said this is us? Dave

I said yeah

Kenny said wow you even got my bro which it hard to do

I said I just ask him if I could take pic of him

Kenny said what but he always telling me no or get lost in a not nice way

I said he told me yes since i said it was for school

Kenny said cool

Zeke said that's why you want take a pic of me for

I said yeah

Zeke said okay

Dirk said because at my and Dave's school in English we always write what we did due in the holidays

I said I don't write it so I just draw things or take pictures as I buried my head into Bro's chest

Bro said what's wrong? lil man

I said nothing

Bro said why you hiding your face in my chest for?

I said I want to

Bro said lil dude

Dirk said because he can't read or write so all the teachers allowed him to draw or take pictures or copy of me when I'm in same lesson as him

Bro said is this true? Lil man

I said yeah, it is

Zeke said you still cool Dave since I can't read or write either

I said really? Zeke as I look at him

Zeke said yeah

Kenny said it's true

TJ said same with me

I said what about you? Crew

Crew said no I'm not the same but you still cool Dave

I said because of my eyes

Crew said yeah

I said cool

Dirk said most of our friends doesn't know

I said they do now

Dirk said how?

I said I told them since they always ask me why I draw or type things not write things

Dirk said okay

Bro said your teachers allowed you type things? Lil man

I said yeah but Dirk or my friends writes things except Terezi and I just copy from them

Bro said what about when you have exams or tests? Lil man

Dirk said he does them with the teacher one on one

Bro said cool as along they understand

I said not all of them let me do it though so I always have to write then I get frustard with it

Bro said I will talk to the principal about it so you can do it in all of your lessons

I said but what if they still don't let me do it? Bro

Bro said then I will probably home school you lil man

I said okay as I hug him

Dirk said what about me? Bro

Bro said you still will go to school lil dude

Dirk said cool

I said so I won't able see Dirk all day if they don't? Bro

Bro said yeah, you won't

I said okay as I look at Dirk

Dirk said I will be okay Dave

I said I know you will Dirk

Dirk said good as he sat down at my desk

Zeke said dad do you think you could ask my teachers at school let me type things?

Kenny said nope since they won't let you Zeke

TJ said you can try ask them Dad

Kenny said me and Craig did but they said no they won't do it since it wouldn't be fair on rest the children in your and Zeke's class

TJ said you did tell them me and Zeke has problem writing and reading? Dad

Kenny said yeah, we both did so we were going talk about you and Zeke

Zeke said about what?

Kenny said about home schooling or try find another school will do it

TJ said can we try home schooling first? dad

Kenny said sure

Zeke said me too even knowing in one grade lower then TJ

I said what grade are you in?

Zeke said I'm in 7th grade

I said what about you TJ

TJ said I'm in 8th grade

I said Bro how came me and Dirk are in 8th grade?

Bro said I don't know lil man

TJ said you both just turned 13?

I said yeah

TJ said Dad

Kenny said TJ you meant be in 9th grade but we didn't send you school till you was 6 and Zeke you meant be in 8th grade

Zeke said okay so I didn't start school till I was 6? Dad

Kenny said yeah

I said I start when I was 5

Dirk said same here

Bro said I didn't start to school I was 6

I said okay

Kenny said you could left school at 16? Dash

Bro said yeah but I didn't till I was 17

Kenny said I know but everyone else was 16

Bro said I know

TJ said why didn't we start school at 5? Dad

Kenny said we didn't want you to

TJ said who did you or dad Craig?

Kenny said I didn't want you to okay but Craig did

Zeke said is that why poppy only start school last year for?

Kenny said yeah so did Daisy and Ivy they both starting school at 6

TJ said so is Raul and Keon go to start school at 6 to?

Kenny said nope they won't be going to school

Zeke said why not? Dad

Kenny said because I don't them too okay

TJ said dad what's wrong?

Kenny said Raul and Keon won't be school because they won't able too

TJ said we know

Zeke said why not since they are normal

TJ said Zeke you haven't you notice something about them

Zeke said nope

Dirk said if you want Ken you can tell them in my room if you don't want us to know

Kenny said thanks Dirk but Dash knows already

I said we can go to dirk's room why you tell Zeke

Kenny said nah I will tell him with Craig when we are home

Zeke said Keon and Raul are normal though for they age

I said how old r they?

TJ said Raul is 3 and Keon is 2

I said okay

Zeke said they can do a lot of things for the ages

TJ said Dad you sure you okay?

Kenny said I'm okay just need be on my own as he left

I said is he okay? TJ

TJ said I don't know Dave since I never seem him like this

Bro said no he isn't okay but he will be okay lil man

I said can I go check on him? Bro

Bro said no he just need be on his own

I said okay

TJ said how do you know that? Dash

Bro said I know him since I was 15 TJ

Zeke said did I upset him? TJ

TJ said I don't think you did Zeke

Zeke said oh okay as he left

Crew said I'm going back to watch tv as he left

Dirk said so I guess it's only 4

I said what is it the time

Bro said it's 5am

I said okay

Dirk said have you been asleep? Dave

I said nope I haven't been asleep yet

Bro said you have been awake since 8am since yesterday? lil man

I said yeah, I still not tired

TJ said wow

I said I used to it since I don't sleep anyway

Dirk said you should really sleep Dave

I said I know but I haven't

TJ said why not?

I said um

Dirk said um what? Dave

TJ said I won't make fun of you if you need something help you sleep

I said I need special night light but it still isn't work

Bro said oops

I said yeah, bro is oops

Bro said I forgot get that fix didn't i? lil man

I said yeah, you did even knowing you said you would get fix the next day but it never happened so I guess I need wait for another 2 weeks or maybe longer

Bro said sorry lil man

Dirk said sorry Dave since it is kind of my fault he forgot

I said I know even I kept reminding Bro about it

Bro said sorry

TJ said Crew might able to fix it

I said no don't what him near it

TJ said why not

Dirk said because my mum and dad got it specially made for Dave so he doesn't like no one touching it

TJ said okay

Bro said so does need special bulb or what

Dirk said yeah but like one we got but it isn't the bulb so I don't think you can get another since Dad got it for him for our 6th birthday

TJ said wow

I said I used sleep with the light on till they got it for me

Bro said we can leave the light on till we can get another one

I said I don't want another one as I start crying

Dirk said sh, dave everything going be okay as he hugs me

I said don't want another one dirk as I buried my head in his chest

Dirk said I know Dave as he starts rubbing my back

I said i hate it

Dirk said let's go to my room so you can calm down

I said okay as we got up and left

Dirk said everything go be okay lil bro

Kenny said where you two going?

Dirk said to my room so Dave can calm down

Kenny said okay

I said Dirk as we went into his room

Dirk said yeah, lil bro

I said thanks as I look at him

Dirk said it's fine since I know you need to get out of your room and calm down

I said I like it when you call me lil bro

Dirk said I thought you hate it since I'm only bit taller and 2 minutes older than you

I said I do sometimes but when I'm like this it's calming

Dirk said okay lil bro as we sat on his bed

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in my room with Dave since he was upset so I was just hugging him and talking to him and tell him everything is going be okay and that

Dave said I'm tired Dirk

I said lay down then and go to sleep

Dave said I need pillow under my left wrist or something

I said okay as I grab a pillow

Dave said can you put it under neither please Dirky

I said sure as I did gentle

Dave said thanks as he lay down

I said just go to sleep lil bro

Dave said play with me hair please

I said okay as I start play with his hair

Dave said night Dirky as he starts to fall asleep

I said sh, just got to sleep lil bro as I kept play with his hair

Dave said Dirk

I said yeah

Dave said can you take my shades off please

I said sure lil bro as I took his shades of and put them next mine

Dave said thanks as he fell asleep

I whisper night lil bro as I quietly got up and left my room back to Dave's room

Bro said how is lil man? lil dude

I said he is fell asleep Bro as I sat next to him

Bro said okay but I didn't upset him did i?

I said no you didn't I think he was just tired so he gets upset easy when he is tired

Bro said okay lil dude

I said I thought Zeke, TJ, Crew and Ken was going home yesterday?

Bro said they was but Ken change his mind and they just left with Karl so Dill is going drop them off then come back

I said cool

Bro said why don't you going watch tv or something

I said nah

Bro said okay

I said are you tired? Bro

Bro said no I didn't want you start whining you bored or something

I said i won't since I know I can do things to help you or dave

Bro said okay

I said Bro

Bro said yeah

I said have you ever felt so guilty about something?

Bro said yeah, I have and why? lil dude

I said because I feel so guilty about Dave since it's my fault he broke his wrist

Bro said I have you told him this?

I said nope I did tell him I felt guilty hurting him

Bro said what did he say

I said he said it was okay but I still feel guilty Bro

Bro said do you want tell me something?

I said I broken Dave's night light but he doesn't know

Bro said when was this?

I said ages ago before we knew about you

Bro said did dad or mum find out?

I said no

Bro said maybe that's why you feel guilty for lil dude

I said are you telling me I should tell dave about his night light

Bro said yeah, I am

I said I will but he probably be mad at me or won't believe me

Bro said just tell him when he wakes up

I said I will

Bro said you okay? lil dude

I said yeah, I'm okay and I feel better about telling you about the night light

Bro said cool

I said you okay?

Bro said I'm okay lil dude

I said cool as I hug him

Bro said is something wrong? lil dude

I said no can't I just hug you for no reason Bro

Bro said yeah as he hugs me back

I said i miss mum and dad Bro

Bro said so do I lil dude but we are together now

I said um Bro can I ask you something please?

Bro said sure

I said someone being texting me saying they are mine and Dave's dad

Bro said go on

I said was mum and dad really my mum and dad?

Bro said I don't know lil dude seriously don't know since I know you were a baby till 5

I said oh okay but I'm scared

Bro said did the person his name?

I said yeah

Bro said what his name?

I said I think it said something like Drake or Drave

Bro stutter w-what

I said Bro?

Bro said did you reply to him?

I said no I didn't reply to him but he keeps texting me

Bro said if he texting you again please tell me straight away

I said I will

Bro said promise me? lil dude

I said I promise I will but I don't know either he texts dave or not

Bro said did he say he would?

I said yeah, he would

Bro said where is lil man's phone?

I said here next to you Bro

Bro said okay as he picks Dave's phone up and look at

I said as he texting him yet?

Bro said no he hasn't

I said do you want my phone? Bro

Bro said yeah

I said okay as I took out of my pocket and gave it to him

Bro said thanks lil dude as he took of me

I said will we get our phones back?

Bro said yeah, you will

I said okay

Bro said cool

I said you okay? Bro

Bro said no since I know this Drave

I said who is Drave?

Bro said he is our older bro

I said what

Bro said we got two older brothers who also twins

I said Drave and Dave sound the same

Bro said I know

I said what is our other bro name

Bro said it is Drake

I said okay so how old are they?

Bro said they about 33 now

I said what are they like?

Bro said drake is nice and kind will protect anyone and Drave is the opposite

I said okay as we both heard a knock at the door

Bro said help me please lil dude

I said okay as I did

Bro said come on as we left from Dave's room to the front door

I said you okay?

Bro said I'm fine lil dude

I said okay as I open the door

Someone said hey Dash, how are you

Bro said Drake? as he looks at him

I said what is your name?

Drake said Dash just said it

I said you drake?

Drake said yeah, I am don't worry I won't hurt you

Bro said come in Drake

Drake said need help? Dash

Bro said yeah, I do as he stops leaning on me

Drake said okay as he put his arm around Bro as they walk to the couch and sat

Bro said shut the door lil dude

I said okay as I did and went to them

Drake said is this one of our lil bro? Dash

Bro said yeah, he is

I said my name is Dirk as I look at him

Drake said hey dirk

I said you don't have red or amber/oranges eyes

Drake said I know I don't since I'm your half brother

I said Bro

Bro said yeah lil dude

I said what does he mean by he is my half brother?

Bro said he means he got different mum to us but same dad

Drake said where is dad?

I said he is dead

Drake said what

Bro said Drake he killed himself

Drake said what in front of our lil bros?

I said no after he told me my mum died in car accident

Dave said Broooo as he come in

Bro said yeah, lil man

Dave stutter w-who i-is h-he

I said that's our half Bro drake

Dave shouted NO as he ran back out to my room

Drake said I guess that is Dave?

I said yeah

Bro said Drake how did you know I was here?

Drake said I asked your friends in south park

Bro said okay

I said how old are you? Drake

Drake said I'm 33 and you must be about 14?

I said nope I'm 13

Drake said wow

I said how old do you think Dash is?

Drake said Dash is 22 now

I said he is 23

Bro said Drake I'm 10 years younger than you

I said I'm 10 years younger than Dash

Drake said okay so I guess Dave is 12?

I said no

Drake said 10?

I said no he is my twin

Drake said so dad had another pair twins also boys

I said yeah but someone name Drave keep texting me saying he is mine and Dave's dad

Drake said don't believe him since he isn't your dad but your other half bro

I said okay

Bro said good so I hate him still

Drake said I know you do dash

I said why are you here for?

Drake said I want to see my bros and dad but I guess I can't see him

I said nope

Bro said so how long are you stay for this time? Drake

Drake said long as you need me to but what happened to your knees? Dash

Bro said don't want talk about it

I said he got drunk and fell over while checking on Dave

Bro said thanks lil dude

I said it's fine

Drake said wow

Bro said they hurt like hell too

Drake said have you been to hospital get them check

I said yeah, he has

Bro said I just need rest and help to walk too for 2 weeks

Drake said what if they don't get better in 2 weeks? Dash

Bro said then I need go back and have an op

Drake said so you don't mind if I stay with you, do you? Dash

Bro said nah since my mate Dill texted me say he had to go home

Drake said cool

I said this is the first time I haven't be shy to a new person

Bro said wow lil dude

Drake said what

I said i am normally shy when I met new people but I'm not for some reason

Drake said maybe because I used to visit dad quite a lot when you were younger till you move here Dirk but I never saw you though

I said okay but you weren't born in texas

Drake said no I wasn't

I said where was born?

Drake said I was born in here

I said okay

Dave said Dirk as he come to and hug me

I said yeah lil bro as I hug him back

Bro said Dave this is Drake don't worry he won't hurt you

Drake said hey Dave

Dave said Dirk

I said yeah what is it? Dave

Dave said I don't know

Bro said lil man are you going to say hey to Drake or not

Dave said no

Drake said why not? Dave

I said he won't hurt you and you are not normally this shy with one person

Dave whisper don't want too

I said he doesn't want too

Drake said so Dirk who is older out of you two

I said I am by 2 minutes as I kept hugging dave

Bro said isn't Drave older than you? Drake

Drake said no he isn't older than me Dash

I said how much older?

Drake said by 2 minutes too

I said when is it your birthday?

Drake said 4th December when it's yours

I said 4th December

Drake said wow

Bro said do you remember mine? Drake

Drake said how can anyone forget yours Dash

I said yeah Bro

Bro said when is it my birthday? Drake

Drake said 24th December

Bro said cool so you do remember it

Drake said I always remember it Dash since you were best lil bro to me but you are taller than me now

Bro said I'm not taller than you Drake

I said nope you the same height as Drake

Drake said how tall are you? Dash

Bro said I'm 6'1 and you Drake

Drake said wow again we the same height since I'm 6'1 too

Bro said cool

Drake said what about you two?

I said I'm 5'1 and Dave is 5'0

Drake said I guess you might be taller than us

Bro said I hope not then I won't able call them lil man and lil dude

I said nope you have just call us big dude and big man if we are taller than you, as I laughs

Drake said he got you there

Dave said why are you here for? since I remember you and I don't like you Drake

Bro said why don't you like Drake for? lil man

Drake said why don't you like me for?

Dave said because he is mean like dad

Bro said Drake what did you him?

Drake said Dave did you hear or see me and dad arguing once?

Dave said is your name Drave?

Drake said no

Dave said sorry

Bro said what you met Drave? Lil man

Dave said yeah, I did but he looks like him too as he pointed to Drake

I said Dave that's isn't Drave

Drake said I'm his twin though but my name is Drake

Dave said Drake?

Drake said yeah

Dave said okay

Bro said lil man what happened

I said yeah

Drake said Dave please tell us

Dave said I was on the roof on my own waiting for dad to come up

Bro said carry on lil man

Dave said I thought it was dad at first so I look at him but then I knew it wasn't dad but I didn't who it was so I just ignore the person

I said when was this? Dave

Dave said it was when we were 10 we just moved here and you were out with mum Dirk

I said carry on

Dave said I was just on the roof ignore the person till dad come when dad came finally we just strife while the person just watch till dad tell me stop

Drake said carry on Dave

Dave said I did stop and I just sat on the roof while dad was talking to the person but when dad said his name but I thought it was just a friend or something but they dad left us

I said carry one

Dave said he start being mean to me like hitting, kicking, punching me but I didn't know why and I told him to stop and screams

Bro said did dad come up? Lil man

Dave said dad came running up and throw the person of me and just pick me up and took me in that's all I can remember

I said bro can I swear?

Bro said no

I said okay as I hug dave tighter

Drake said Dash didn't he do the same to you?

Bro said yeah, he did I don't want talk about it

Drake said I know

Dave said Bro did dad really gave you the scar on your back or was it him?

Bro said no dad didn't give the scar and it was Drave as he starts to cry

Drake said Dash it's okay as he hugs him

Dave said sorry Bro as he pushes me of and went to Bro

Bro said it's fine lil man as he hugs Dave

I said Dave is that why you and dad used go out without me on to roof?

Dave said yeah, it was since dad didn't want you get hurt Dirk since he kept coming back but Dad never left me on my own when he was there

I said okay

Drake said so Dash do you still write stories?

Bro said yeah, I still do but I also write scripts for movies too Drake

Drake said cool

I said will your twin come here? Drake

Drake said probably and why?

I said I just want to know

Drake said okay don't worry he won't do nothing to you three since I will make sure of it

Bro said okay

I said cool

Dave said I don't want see him ever again

Bro said same here lil man

I said I don't want meet him ever

Drake said you still scared of him? Dash

Bro said yeah, I am that's why I ask lil dude help from lil man's room

I said I know

Bro said I'm relief it was you Drake and not him

Drake said cool

I said Drake why haven't we ever met you for?

Drake said I'm always busy to things

I said like what?

Dave said aint you a movie director? Drake

Drake said yeah, I am

I said wow so I got two famous brothers

Bro said I'm not famous lil dude

I said you are to me

Drake said so did you used help dad with the comic? Dirk

I said I done the writing

Dave said I done the pictures

Drake said I knew it wasn't dad doing them

Dave said finally someone who doesn't think dad is good at everything

Drake said okay

Dave said thanks Drake as he hugs him

I said Dave what are you doing

Dave said I'm hugging our half brother

Drake said this is new to me

Bro said just hug him back

Drake said I will as he hugs Dave back

I said careful Dave

Drake said what happened to your wrist? Dave

Dave said I'm broken it and can you call me lil man please too

Drake said sure things lil man

Bro said does it feel weird say it to him? Drake since you used to say it too me or lil dude

Drake said yeah, it does Dash

I said he calls me lil dude and only like him doing it no one else

Drake said okay Dirk

Bro said my mate Dill call him lil rascal

I said your mate Kenny sometimes calls me it too

Drake said okay maybe I can I think of something I can call you

I said just call me dirk

Bro said trust me he will find something to call you instand of Dirk since he used to call me lil man or lil dude till I got about 15 than he stop

Dave said I like get called lil man though

Drake said I used call Dash lil rascal, lil bud, buddy, dude, dasher, dashy

Bro said whatever Drakester

Drake said you still use my nickname

Bro said yeah since I hated it when you call me Dasher

I said Kenny calls you that Bro

Dave said how old are you? Drake

Drake said I'm 33 lil man

Dave said I'm 13

Drake said I know

I said his birthday same as us Dave

Dave said cool so when we are 14 and you will be 34?

Drake said yeah, I will be

I said Bro will be 23 nearly 24 and we are 14

Bro said I know but I'm not oldest here now

Drake said so what

Dave said I'm still the youngest

I said yeah, you are lil bro

Dave said whatever Dorky Dirky

Bro said here we going again

Drake said what?

I said Dave likes calling me Dorky Dirky since I never can find something rhyme or anything with Davey

Drake said Dorky Davey

Dave said nope it need end in vey and begin with a d

I said nothing rhymes

Drake said Dorky and Dirky don't rhyme though

I said his right that don't rhyme

Dave said Dirk is a Dork though

 **Bro (dash) p.o.v**

I was in the living room with Drake, Dirk and Dave and just talking and that since Drake just turned up

I said so are you working on new film? Drake

Drake said yeah, I am that's why I want talk dad about

I said cool do you need help writing a script or something?

Drake said yeah, I do

I said I can help if you want

Dave said do you need actors or singers too? Drake

Drake said yeah, I do lil man

Dirk said cool so what is that movie about?

I said yeah

Drake said it is going about two bros

I said cool

Dave said how old are two bros in the movie

I said yeah

Drake said 13 and 23

Dave said can we been in it? Drake

I said here we going again

Dirk said do we have to?

Drake said no you don't have to

Dave said I want to though

I said so do I

Drake said I was hoping you would be Dash

I said cool

Dave said can I been it please? Drake

Drake said sure only if it right with Dash

I said it's fine with me Drake

Drake said then is okay with me

I said I can write the script too or help you with it

Drake said I was going to ask you to that anyway

Dirk said are you gay? Drake

Drake said no I'm not gay but I know Dash is

Dave said I'm think I'm gay too

Dirk said I'm gay too

Drake said that's fine

I said Dave you think you are gay?

Dave said I only had 2 boyfriends and no girlfriends unlike Dirk and maybe you Bro

I said I had girlfriends before

Dirk said I only had 3 girlfriends and 2 boyfriends but I don't like girls in that way

Drake said cool

I said I can't remember

Drake said you had 5 girlfriends and 3 boyfriends Dash

I said how did you remember that

Drake said you used come to me when you were upset after getting heart broken

I said I didn't this time Drake

Drake said I know

Dave said Drake tell us more about the movie as he sat on Drake's lap

Drake said who said you can sit on my lap? Lil man

Dave said I can't sit on Dirk's or Bro's lap

Drake said why can't you sit on Dirk's lap for?

I said because he got bad back

Drake said how did he get it

Dave said we fell of the roof but dad safe us though

Drake said okay and I remember someone else who fell off the roof too but I safe him

Dirk said who?

I said who do you think

Dave said you Bro since you were scared on the roof when I was near the edge and I fell of and you had to safe me too

Drake said you mean Dash the scared cat safe you from falling off the roof? Lil man

I said yeah, I did even know I was scared too

Drake said wow

I said don't allowed them go up there on they own any more

Dirk said I never did went to roof on my own though

Dave said it's not fair since I like going up there on my own to calm down

I said sorry lil man but I don't want you hurt yourself

Dave said so I been up there loads of times on my own

I said have you haven't been up there on your own when I told you not to?

Dave said maybe

I said Dave

Dave said what? Dash

I said have you been on the roof on your own when I told you not to?

Dave said no I haven't Bro

I said good

Drake said so is your name short for something? Lil man

Dave said maybe or maybe it is not

I said yeah, it is

Dave said no

Dirk said his real name is David

Drake said okay

Dave said shut the hell up Dirk it is Dave mum and dad used call me Dave not David

I said no swearing

Drake said I remember I used tell you no swearing Dash

I said so what you can't do that now since I'm 23

Drake said can too since I'm older

I said can't too as we kept arguing

Dave said Bro and Drake stop it you are scaring Dirk

I said sorry lil dude I forgot

Dirk said it's okay Bro

I said okay

Drake said sorry Dirk

I said I forgot we always arguing but never hurt each other Drake

Drake said same here Dash but you know I will never hurt you and our lil bros

I said I know Drake that's why you are my favourite brother

Dave said Bro what about me

Dirk said yeah, Bro

I said Drake is my favourite big brother

Dave said who is your favourite lil brother? Bro

I said you both are

Dirk said Dave is my favourite brother

Dave said Dirk is my favourite brother

I said what about me?

Dave said you are my second favourite brother

Dirk said same here

Drake said I understand since Dash is my favourite brother

I said cool

Dave said Broooo I'm bored

I said go do something

Dave said like what? Bro

I said I don't know go play game or something

Dave said with one hand? Bro

I said you got two hands

Dave said my left wrist is broken

I said go to sleep then

Dave said I'm not tired

I said I didn't say you was

Dirk said I'm bored too Bro

I said Drake help

Drake said I know something what they can do

I said what

Drake said why don't you going get different drinks and blindfold then bring them here we can play game

Dave said come on Dirk as he left

Dirk said okay as he left

I said what game are planning to play with them?

Drake said you will see Dash

I said I hate it when you say that

Drake said I promise they I won't get hurt

Dirk said soda, juice or alcohol? Drake as he come in

Drake said just soda and juice

I said no alcohol lil dude

Dirk said okay as he left

I said maybe you should said that before they went

Drake said I thought they might know what I meant but Dirk did come ask me though

I said I know since they both quite smart in their own way

Drake said okay but you should know what game I'm playing since I done it to you too

I said where you mixed drinks and make me drink it and guess what was in it

Drake said yeah, that game

Dave whined Broooo Dirk is being mean to me as he come in

I said how is he being mean to you? lil man

Dave said he keeps hitting my bad wrist when I'm try get something

I shouted DIRK COME HERE NOW

Drake said no need to shout dash

I said shut up Drake

Dirk said what? bro as he come in

I said don't hit Dave when he tries get something

Dirk said but I don't want him to help me though

I said go to your room Dirk now

Dirk said why? Bro

I said just do it

Dirk said I hate you Dash as he left to go to his room

I said lil man can you go me drink please?

Dave said okay bro as he left

Drake said you okay? Dash

I said I'm okay but how did you deal with me?

Drake said i only looked after you from when you were 15 so you did just do you own thing or I was with dad when I looked after you Dash

I said I remember dad used go out though only you were there

Drake said you was easy to deal with

I said I'm not good bro to them and never have been drake

Drake said how old was they when you left?

I said they were 5 when I left them

Drake said you in their life for 5 years?

I said yeah, I was

Drake said you only been in life how long now?

I said I have been in their life for 6 weeks' now

Drake said wow you just need got used it

I said I know but I took them away too

Drake said where?

I said Colorado, south park

Drake said when was this?

I said before Christmas

Drake said you should of texting me Dash as he gentle slaps me

I said why? Drake

Drake said I was there too before Christmas seeing my kids

I said sorry I didn't know and I might have lost your number too

Drake said you might have?

I said yeah

Drake said fine I will give it to you again

I said cool

Dave said here Bro as he come to me

I said what is this? Dave

Dave said what I made when we were on Dill's jet

I said cool and thanks as I took of him and drink it

Drake said let me try it? Dash

I said Dave why don't you get one for Drake see if he can guest it

Dave said okay as he left

Drake said what is in it?

I said you will see as I smirks at him

Drake said I better like it or when you better we will strife on the roof like old times

I said cool look forward to it

Dave said here Drake as he come in and gave it to him

Drake said thanks lil man as he took it and drink it

I said you okay? lil man

Dave said yeah

I said cool

Drake said what is this

Dave said guess first

I said yeah, you seem so good a guess things

Drake said it taste like apple juice mixed with something

I said do you like it?

Drake said yeah, I do but what is else is in it? as he drank it

I said guess

Drake said orange juice?

I said no

Drake said it's fizzy so orange soda?

Dave said no

I said give up? Drake

Drake said not yet since I'm getting beating by a lil bro who is 13

I said okay

Dave said Bro

I said yeah

Dave said why does Drake have blue eyes not red or amber/orange eyes like us

I said because he got his mum eyes not dad's eyes

Dave said cool

I said do you need more? Drake

Drake said nope I think got it now

I said go then

Drake said its lemonade with apple juice bit of orange juice

Dave said there isn't any orange juice in that

I said it's only lemonade and apple juice Drake

Drake said this is nice so we won't strife on the roof Dash

I said you like apple juice and lemonade though

Drake said I know do but I never thought of mixing them together

I said I didn't either

Drake said any more drinks you want mixed? Lil man

Dave said nope

I said you didn't make this just now?

Dave said no it was what left of it when I made it for the new year party Bro

I said okay lil man

Drake said what would you do if he did make this now

I said I will send him to his room

Dave said I didn't though

I said I know lil man

Dave said okay

I said have you took your medicines yet? Lil man

Dave said no because Dirk was stopping me

I said go get it and bring here

Dave said okay bro as he left

I said what you look at? Drake

Drake said why does he need take medicines for?

I said don't know why don't you ask him why

Drake said okay

I said whatever

Dave said here bro as he gave me his medicines

I said go and get drink too lil man

Dave said I already made one but I just need get it as he left

I said why didn't you ask him then?

Drake said he was talking

I said okay

Dave said got it Bro as he sat in front on me

I said okay lil man why don't you talk to Drake when I get it ready for you

Dave said okay

I said cool

Drake said why do you need take medicines for? lil man

Dave said one is for my back, one is for my wrist and I can't remember why I take the third one for

Drake said okay

I said lil man here as he gave is medicines

Dave said thanks Bro as he took it and drank his apple juice

I said you not arguing with me this time

Dave said no

I said okay

Drake said does he normally? Dash

I said yeah, he does

Drake said maybe he didn't because I'm here

I said maybe

Dave said no because I don't want to this time

I said cool

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was in the living room with Bro and Drake and we were just talking about things and I was hear my dad voice in my head again but I just try to focus on something else till I heard a knock door what make me jumped

Bro said you okay? lil man

I said yeah, the door just made my jumped as I got up

Bro said what do you think you doing

I said I'm answering the door Bro since you can't do it and Drake is a guest as I open the door

Bro said okay

I said sup

Someone said Hello son as he kneeled it front of me

I said who are you?

Bro said lil man who is it?

I said I don't know yet Bro

Bro said ask them

I said I did

The person said my name is Drave Strider and I'm your dad

I said no you are not my dad since he died

Bro said Lil man who is it

I said he said his name is Drave Strider and he is my dad

Bro said come away from the door now

I said why? Bro

Bro said just do it

Drake said lil man just go to your Bro now as he was next to me

I said why?

Drake said I will sort this out lil man

I said okay as I went to Bro and sat next to him

Bro said lil man you okay?

I said I'm fine Bro as I look at the door what was shut

Bro said everything is going be okay lil man

I said I'm not scared Bro

Bro said I know

I said where did Drake go?

Bro said he wait outside for a minute

I said are you scared? Bro

Bro said yeah, I'm scared

I said okay

Bro shouted LIL DUDE COME HERE NOW

Dirk shouted WHY? BRO

Bro shouted I JUST WANT YOU IN MY SIGHT FOR NOW

I said why do you want us in your sight for? Bro

Dirk said yeah as he came to us

Bro said because of Drave okay

I said okay

Dirk said what Drave is here?

I said yeah, he is since I answer the door

Bro said lil dude sit next to me please

Dirk said okay as he sat the other side of bro

Bro said you two are going be okay as he put his arms around us

I said I'm not scared though

Dirk said me neither

Bro said I'm scared does that make you feel better because your big bro is scared

I said Bro it's going be okay as I hug him

Dirk said Bro we will protect you as he hugs him too

Bro said thanks lil bros as he hugs us

I said Drake will protect us to, won't he? Bro

Bro said yeah, he will since he is good big brother to me so he will protect you two too

Dirk said cool as we kept hugging Bro

I said Bro is Drave and Drake twins?

Bro said yeah, they are but Drake is older

I said okay since Drave and Drake like look each other

Bro said I know I used get them confused quite a lot

I said cool but you don't get me and Dirk confused?

Bro said I do with your shades on but without your shades I don't

I said cool

Dirk said how can you get us confused since I wear amine shades and my hair always spikey?

I said Bro do you want tell us something?

Bro said I don't have good eye sight so I can get confused with you two

I said because of we striders or not?

Bro said I don't know lil man

I said okay as I put my head on his chest

Dirk said sorry for earlier dave

I said it's fine dirk

Bro said are you tired? Lil man

I said no I just like put my head on your chest

Bro said okay

Dirk said yeah as he used Bro's shoulder like pillow since his head was on it

Bro said are you tired or do you just like uses my shoulder as a pillow? Lil dude

Dirk said both as he fell asleep

I said you comfort to lay on Bro

Bro said cool I glad I'm good for something as he laughs

I said you are good bro too since I heard you tell Ken and Drake about you feel are a bad bro to me and dirk

Bro said oops you weren't meant hear that

I said you are not bad bro though Bro

Bro said okay and I glad to hear that you don't think I'm bad bro

I said I never will and I think Dirk don't think you are bad bro too

Bro said cool along as you don't think that

I said cool

Bro said why did the door make you jumped for? lil man

I said I was hearing dad voice in my head so I was try focus on something else than the door went

Bro said that's why you were staring into space

I said yeah sorry if I scared you

Bro said I thought you might be hearing dad or mum voice in your head so I wasn't scared

I said was Drake scared?

Bro said yeah, he was since he was try get you attention

I said okay

Bro said trust me he doesn't normally scare that easy

I said have you told him yet?

Bro said not yet but we can if you want to

I said yeah, in case he need to look after us and I do it then he won't be scare

Bro said don't he won't be look after you on his own

I said why if you need have an op your knees and you need stay in hospital for little while

Bro said we don't think about that lil man

I said I want to talk about it though

Bro said I don't

I said are you scared? Bro

Bro said yeah, I'm scared in case I do need have ops my knees because I done something stupid while drunk

I said but you were just checking on me though

Bro said I know I was but I should have done that before I got drunk

I said it's okay Bro

Bro said do you still think I'm going leave you if I do need it

I said no I never thought that and I know you won't leave us because you love us and will protect us

Bro said good I glad you don't think it since I will never ever leave you again

I said Bro is Drave really my real dad?

Bro said no he is not

I said okay

Bro said never ever think that

I said okay I won't but if he is that will make you my Uncle?

Bro said yeah but I don't think he is your dad since he got blue eyes not red eyes or oranges eyes

I said okay as I smiles at him

Bro said good but if you do ever see him just run home or one of your friends' house or even Karkat promise me

I said I promise if I do ever see him I will run whoever house is close even it is Karkat's

Bro said good and drag dirk too if you need to

I said I will since Dirk will probably just follow me though

Bro said good lil man

I said have ken or Dill or Karl text you yet? Bro

Bro said yeah, they all safe at Ken's but Ken had to take Zeke to hospital

I said why? Bro

Bro said Zeke just felt so dizzy, like he was going faint, he couldn't breathe

I said will he be okay? bro

Bro said I told Ken to text me let me know what is going on with Zeke

I said I guess Craig is with them too

Bro said yeah so Dill and Karl are look after their kids

I said I guess TJ is helping them

Bro said yeah as he looks at his phone

I said is it Ken?

Bro said yeah, Zeke is okay and they are back home with him

I said can we go see them when you better please? bro

Bro said sure I don't see why not

I said cool but can we surprise them?

Bro said sure we can

I said cool

Bro said what about you? lil man

I said what about me?

Bro said I guess you forgot about something lil man

I said what? bro

Bro said look at your wrist

I said why? Bro

Bro said just do it will you please

I said okay as I look at my right wrist

Bro said not that one lil man

I said which one?

Bro said your left wrist

I said okay as I look at my left wrist

Bro said remember

I said remember what? bro

Bro said you broken it so I don't think you can go to south park yet till you better too

I said I can too since it's only broken arm and we can get the cast change there too

Bro said okay so we could go now

I said nope you can't

Bro said why not?

I said you need help walking and I can't do help and Dirk probably don't want to come

Bro said Drake can help me lil man and they Dill and Karl can help me when we get there

I said I want to surprise them too

Bro said okay

I said is Drake okay out with him?

Bro said yeah, Drake will be fine

I said okay I along Drake is okay

Drake said what about me? as he came in

Bro said lil man was worried about you Drake

Drake said I'm okay lil man

I said I know as I look at him

Drake said Dash you three are come back with me no arguing or anything

I said go where with you? Drake

Drake said back to south park lil man

I said cool

Bro said when? Drake

I said yeah

Drake said now since I'm not meant be here

I said why not?

Bro said lil man go to your room with lil dude

I said Dirk you need wake up as I play with his hair

Dirk said no

Bro said lil dude you need wake up as he gentle shake him

Dirk said fine as he woke up

Bro said go to your or lil man's room both of you

Dirk said I thought you want us in your sight for now

Bro said Dirk just do it will

I said come on Dirk as I drag him till his room

Dirk said Broooo tell him not to drag me

Bro said nope I told him he could

Dirk said fine

I said sorry Dirk as we went in his room

Dirk said what is going on? Dave

I said we are going to south park with Drake so get packing

Dirk said why?

I said I don't know why Dirk

Dirk said fine as he starts to folding and put clothes in his suitcase

I said you okay? Dirky

Dirk said I'm fine Davey

I said you sure?

Dirk said I promise I'm okay Dave as he looks at me

I said okay

Dirk said when are we going to south park and how is Bro going to walk and that? Dave

I said we going now and drake is going to help him since I can't

Dirk said oh okay

I said me and Bro planning go to south park but when he was better

Dirk said and?

I said then Drake come in and said us 3 I going to south park with him

Dirk said why?

I said something about Drake not meant be here or something but I don't know why

Dirk said you don't think Drake will hurt Bro? Dave

I said no I don't think so Dirk

Dirk said I hope he doesn't

I said same here

Dirk said come on let's go to your packing now Dave

I said what about lil cal and lil hal? Dirk

Dirk said I forget about them

I said okay as I pick lil hal up

Dirk said I will get lil cal as he picks lil cal up and drag his suitcase

Bro said you two go back in your room now

I said we going to my room Bro

Bro said okay just stay in there till I say

Dirk said okay Bro as he went into my room

I said you okay? Bro

Bro said I'm fine lil man

I said okay as I went into my room

Dirk said what took you so long

I said I was making sure Bro was okay

Dirk said cool as he starts to pack my clothes in my suitcase

I said I can do that myself Dirk

Dirk said I know but don't you need rest and don't use your left wrist?

I said yeah but I can use my right hand

Dirk said I was just try to help you dave

I said I know

Dirk said so do you want to do it?

I said you can if you want

Dirk said yeah, I do want to as he kept doing it

I said cool as I sat at my desk and just making something for Zeke

Dirk said what you doing? Dave

I said I'm making something for Zeke

Dirk said why?

I said Zeke isn't well that's why I ask Bro if we could go back to south park

Dirk said what are you making for Zeke?

I said get well soon card

Dirk said what's wrong with Zeke?

I said when they got back Zeke was feeling so dizzy, like he was going to faint and he was having trouble breathe too

Dirk said is he okay now?

I said he is okay since he is at home with his family

Dirk said can I sign the card or help you make it?

I said I was going ask you do the writing

Dirk said okay

I said cool

Dirk said thanks Dave

I said have you finish packing my stuff

Dirk said yeah, I have

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in Dave's room just helping him make get well soon card for Zeke since he wasn't well so I just sat next to Dave and I watch for a while

Dave said Dirk you can do the writing now

I said okay as I start writing

Dave said thanks Dirk

I said it's fine since I know you have troubling writing lil bro

Dave said don't call me that

I said okay

Dave said good

I said how is this?

Dave said dirk you know I can't read

I said sorry forgot

Dave said but it looks okay to me

I said maybe we can ask Bro when he said we can come out

Dave said okay

I said do you want colouring it since I done it like bubbles

Dave said sure as he starts to colour

I said does Zeke and that know we going there?

Dave said nope it is a surprise

I said cool

Dave said I know but I already text Jake and John saying we going away again with Bro

I said you didn't tell them about Drake?

Dave said no I haven't

I said okay

Dave said do you think we can go out now

I said I don't know

Bro said you can come out as he stands and leaning on the door

Dave said did you walk here by yourself? Bro

Bro said no Drake help me but I told him go pack my stuff for me

I said you should be resting Bro

Bro said I will rest when we are at Ken's I promise

Dave said we going straight to Kens?

Bro said yeah as he tried to walk to us

I said Bro as I got up and help him

Bro said what

I said no walking on your own as I put his arm around me

Bro said are you tell me off? Lil dude

I said yeah, I am telling you off

Bro said I'm 23 and you are 13

Dave said you are hurt and need help to walk Bro

Bro said so I'm getting tell of from my lil bros who are 13

Dave said yeah

I said yep

Bro said great as he sat next to dave

I said you okay? bro

Bro said what is this? Lil man and lil dude as he looks at the card

Dave said it's get well card for Zeke

I said is the writing okay? Bro

Bro said wow

Dave said I guess that yes?

Bro said yeah, it is prefect

Dave said here Bro as he gave bro something

I said what is it? Dave

Bro said is this what you were doing yesterday?

Dave said yeah

I said what is it?

Bro said it's get well soon card lil dude

I said did you write in it? Dave

Dave said yeah, I did but I had bit of help

I said help from who?

Dave said not saying

I said okay as I look over Bro's shoulder to read the card

Bro said thanks lil man as he hugs dave

I said what does it say

Dave said it's okay Bro

I said can I see it? Bro

Bro said nope

I said why not?

Bro said because I don't want show you

Dave said why isn't Drake meant be here for? Bro

Bro said he did something stupid so doesn't matter what he did

I said he didn't hurt you, did he?

Bro said nope

I said okay as I was still try seeing what the card said

Bro said stop that lil dude

I said stop what?

Dave said stop trying look at Bro's card what I gave to him

I said but I want to know

Dave said tough luck you can't as he smirks at me

I said Dave

Dave said what

I said what does it say

Dave said it say Bro is the best

I said really? Dave

Dave said nope

I said okay

Bro said it said Bro is a dork

I said really Bro?

Bro said no

I said whatever I don't want to know now as I cross my arms over my chest

Dave said it just said To Bro get well soon and I hope you don't need an op I love you love from lil man

I said really dave

Dave said yeah, it does

I said why don't you want me see it for? Bro

Bro said here look at as he gave it to me

I said okay as I read it and it said to bro get well soon and I hope you don't need an op I love you and you are the best big bro love from lil man

Bro said you okay? lil dude

I said yeah, I'm okay as I gave him his card back

Bro said cool

I said Dave you wrote that by yourself?

Dave said yeah but I did have help with the spelling

I said wow

Bro said you did good job too maybe you can practice writing? Lil man

Dave said yeah since I want to write without help

I said you want to write things on your own? Dave

Dave said yeah, I do since I need learn to do it first

Bro said we can do that when we are at Ken's

I said I like writing for you though Dave

Dave said I want do it since I know we won't be together all the time

I said I still want to it Bro don't let him as I cross my arms over my chest

Bro said lil dude you need let him do things on his own

I said Bro I want him always need me though

Dave said I don't you treat me like I'm 2 years younger than you since mum wanting me to learn to write by myself too

I said what about dad?

Dave said nope he didn't want me too but mum took me out so I can learn to write by myself without get frustard

I said what

Dave said I was learning writing by myself

I said what about reading?

Dave said yeah that too

Bro said he will keep going to it too

I said I don't like it

Dave said you can help me though Dirk

I said help with what?

Dave said to learn to write and read since you used to complain you didn't want to read or write for or to me

I said did i?

Dave said yeah since I used to hear you complaining to dad, mum and our friends about it

I said I didn't mean it since I like do it especially when I write for your comics

Bro said Dirk you need let him grown up as well not treat him like he is 11 or younger

I said I will try not treat him like that but I will treat him like he is 13

Dave said thanks Dirk as he hugs me

I said its fine but I wish you told me sooner you didn't like it as I hug him back

Dave said okay

Bro said did dad used treat you younger you are? Lil man

Dave said yeah till I told him I didn't like it but he just got drunk and done bad things to me

I said what? Dave

Dave said dad done bad things to me but I didn't know it was bad at the time but now I do

I said is that when you locked yourself in your room and wouldn't let anyone come in not even me and you were crying?

Dave said yeah, it was when I did that

I said wow as I kept hugging him and I didn't want let him go

Bro said you okay? lil man

Dave said Dirk can you let me go now

I said sorry Dave as I let him go

Dave said thanks but I'm okay Dirk

I said you know I sat out of your room hearing you cry all night

Dave said I didn't know that

I said yeah, mum told me go to bed but I didn't want to and I ask mum if I just could sleep outside your room

Dave said mum say, yeah didn't she?

I said yeah, she did but dad didn't go home that night either so I knew I wasn't getting trouble

Bro said so you sat out his door all night? Lil dude

I said yeah, I did since I want to be with him but he locked his door

Dave said unlock my door later before I went to bed

I said I know you did since I come in your room and I just sat next to you on your bed while you were sleeping

Bro said seem you to close with each other

Dave said we are even know Dirk can be annoying and treats me like I'm 11 or younger

I said sorry Dave but you are younger

Dave said by 2 minutes younger than you Dirk

I said I know since you keep remind me about it

Bro said so what happened next Dirk

Dave said yeah

I said Dave kept grabbing my hand in his sleep so didn't know he knew I was there or mum was

Dave said I knew it was you Dirk since you whisper to me that's why I grabbed your hand

I said I was whisper tell you everything is going be okay and that but I did lay down next to you

Dave said I know since I woke up I saw you on my bed but you were asleep but it thought you just had nightmare or something that's why you were in my room

I said nope I didn't have nightmare

Dave said I didn't know that did I but I just put my head on your chest and fell asleep again

I said i know since I woke up with your head on my chest so I thought you probably if woke up and put it there or you just rolled over and your head landing on my chest

Bro said are you two ready?

I said yeah, I'm ready

Dave said so am I

Bro said good since Drake is at the door

I said how long have you been there? Drake

Drake said since lil man gave Dash the card

Dave said you knew he was there didn't you Bro

Bro said yeah, he put his hands to his lips telling me to sh

I said so he heard us?

Drake said yeah, I heard you alright

Dave said we are ready to go now

I said yeah as I help bro up

Bro said thanks lil dude as he learns on me

Dave said I can't carry the bags as he looks at me

Bro said what about your shades lil dude and lil man

I said I forgot about them

Drake said you help me with the bags first than you can get your shades

Dave said I will get our shades as he left

Bro said they can't go out of the house without them on as he leans on me

Drake said why not? since we did all the time and I still don't wear shades

I said mine and Dave's eyes are sensitive to light and we get headaches if we don't wear them

Drake said you not wearing them now

Bro said because the lights are dim so they don't need to wear them

I said yeah

Drake said what about you? Dash

Bro said I don't need wear them but I just like too

Drake said you are so like dad Dash

Bro said I'm not

I said he is not anything like dad

Drake said okay

Bro said thanks lil dude

I said it's fine

Dave said here Dirk as he gave me my shades

I said thanks as I took and put them on

Dave said it's okay but I need help put my shades on

I said I will help you lil bro

Dave said okay as he gave them to me

I said you okay? dave as I took and put his shades on for him

Dave said thanks and I'm fine but I can't put my shades on with one hand

I said let's go

Drake said I do have to carry all the bags myself?

I said I will help you

Dave said I can carry my bag as he drags his bag

I said how are we getting to south park

Drake said by a plane

I said but we don't have tickets

Drake said by my private jet

I said oh great

Drake said how else do you think we can get there

I said by driving or boat?

Drake said nope

Bro said you okay? lil dude

I said i am going be sick aint I on the plane or jet

Bro said Drake do you have bowls or bags on your jet since Dirk get sick when we take off and in the air and Lil man get sick when we land

Drake said yeah, I do since I get sick too when we in the air

I said what about apple juice and orange juice or soda

Drake said yeah, I got all sort of drinks on my jet

I said cool

Dave said can we go now?

Bro said yeah

I said dave you could help Bro since he just need lean on you

Dave said okay I will help bro and you carry the bags, lil hal and lil cal too Dirk

I said fine

Bro said who is helping me?

Dave said me Bro as he went to him

Bro said okay as he leans on dave

I said let's go

 **Colorado, south park**

 **Zeke's p.o.v**

I was laying on the couch with my head on my dad Craig's lap since I wasn't feel well since I felt so dizzy, feel like I was going faint and I was having trouble breathing when we got back from New York so Dad Kenny rush me to hospital

TJ said you okay? Zeke as he came in

I said I'm okay still just feel bit dizzy

TJ said okay Zeke along as you okay

I said I am and sorry for spoiling your birthday yesterday

TJ said it's fine Zeke and happy birthday since you are 13 now

I said thanks I kind forgot it was my birthday today

Craig said so did I Zeke

I said it is fine daddy Craig

TJ said I think dad ken forgot too

Kenny said I forgot what? as he come

Craig said Zeke's birthday

Kenny said whoops I did

I said don't worry Dad Ken since I forgot it too

Keon said eke as he come in with Raul

I said yeah Keon

Keon said here eke as he gave me something

Raul said open it bro

TJ said where is my card? Lil rascals

Raul said run

Keon said run as they run

TJ said come back here lil rascals as he chases them out of the room

Craig said are you going open it since they both work hard on it

Kenny said yeah Zeke

I said I will as I open the card

Craig said do you want one of us to read to you?

I said I want you to do it Daddy Craig

Kenny said he knows I can't read probably

Craig said okay

I said here as I gave it to him

Craig said it said to the best big bro Zeke we hope you get better soon since it's no fun as he took it

I said carry on

Kenny said yeah

Craig said it's no fun with TJ since he was complaining too much and makes daddies mad so we want you to get better quicker so you can play with us again loves from Raul and Keon

I said do they know it is my birthday too today

Kenny said yeah, they do but they want give you that card first

I said thanks daddy read it to me

Kenny said okay

Keon said daddies TJ is mean as he run in

Craig said he just playing with you Keon

I said come here Keon

Keon said why? eke as he come to me

I said thanks for the card as I hug him

Keon said me made eke happy

I said yeah, you did lil buddy

Keon said yeah as he climbs on and hug me

Kenny said Keon you need be careful with Zeke

I said I'm okay dad Ken

Kenny said okay

Keon said me hurt eke

Craig said Keon can you say Zeke

Keon said eke

I said can you say Z

Keon said Z

I said now say Zeke

Keon said eke

Kenny said Z Keon

Keon said Z

I said eke

Keon said eke

Craig now Zeke

Keon said Zeke

I said yeah

Keon said Zeke as he kept saying and as he got off me and left

Kenny said finally he can Zeke

I said I didn't mind him call me eke now do you think Raul can say Zeke

Craig said he can say Zeke since he been doing it when you were New York

Kenny said Raul was looking for Zeke?

Craig said yeah since he kept coming to me saying Zeke and over and over

I said cool

Raul said Keon keep saying Zeke as he came in

I said Raul come here

Raul said okay as he come to me

I said thank for the card as I hug him

Raul said Raul made Zeke happy as he hugs me

I said yeah, you did

Kenny said did he just his own name or did I hear thing

I said he said his own name

Raul said Raul out as he left

Craig said he keeping say that to

Kenny said anymore thing I should I know about? Craig

Craig said nope since everything is normal

I said where are my sisters?

Kenny said I took them to Aunty Karen and Uncle Ike's

I said cool

Kenny said don't worry Zeke no one is coming over I don't think

Craig said you sure about that

I said okay

Kenny said yeah as they door went

I said who is that?

Kenny said I don't know but I will go find out since you need to rest and Craig can't up

I said I know since I'm lying on him

Kenny said yeah as he left

I said who do you think that is?

Craig said i have no idea Zeke

I said okay

Dave said sup Zeke as he come in and hug me gentle

I said Dave what are you doing here?

Dave said Bro told me what happened to you and I want to come here

Craig said what Dash let you come by yourself?

Dave said no

I said is Dirk and Dash here too?

Dirk said did I hear my name as he come in

Craig said is Dash here?

Dirk said yeah, Ken is helping him

Craig said okay

I said what have you got behind your back? Dave

Dave said here as he gave to me

I said Daddy Craig can you read it to me

Craig said sure as he took of Dave

I said go on

Craig said to my best friend from south park Zeke I hope you get better soon and bro told me what happened and I was worried about you and ask him

I said carry on

Craig said to come here to see you but surprise you and your family so that's why im here now from your best friends from New York Dave and his twin bro Dirk

I said thanks Dave and Dirk

Dirk said it's fine Zeke but it was Dave's idea not mine I just helped him with the writing

I said thanks Dave you are my best friend too

Dave said it's okay as he kept hugging me

I said Dirk help

Dirk said dave that's enough hugging Zeke

Dave said sorry as he stops

I said it's fine

Keon said Zeke as he ran in

I said yeah Keon

Dave said who this little cool dude as he kneeled down to Keon's height

I said this my youngest bro Keon

Keon said scared daddy

Craig said Keon no need to fear them two

Dave said hey Keon my name is Dave and this my twin bro Dirk as he points to Dirk

Keon said ave and irk

I said sorry he can't say he is D yet

Dave said it is fine since I used to call myself ave and Dirk irk

Dirk said he did so I'm used to it

Keon said ave and irk

I said yeah

Dave said it is your birthday today? Zeke

I said yeah, it is

Dirk said you are 13?

Zeke said yeah, I am now

Keon said ave as he went to dave and hug him

Dave said yeah

Keon said ave as he kept hugging him

I said Dave hug him back

Dave said okay as he did

Keon said irk as he went to dirk

Dirk said yeah as he sat down

Keon said irk as he hugs him

Dirk said okay as he hugs him back

I said Keon go and find Raul

Keon said ave and irk help

I said no dave and dirk are not helping

Keon said why

I said dad Craig

Craig said Keon go beat TJ up

Keon said yay as he ran out of the room

I said sorry

Dave said don't be since I think it would be fun have lil bro

Dirk said I don't since I got one

Dave said you only 2 minute older than me Dirk

I said here we going

Dirk said I'm going help Ken since he be too long as he left

Craig said so what happened to your wrist? Dave

Dave said broken it

I said ignore him since he like being nosey

Craig said sh, Zeke

I said telling dad Ken you told me to sh

Dave said it's fine Zeke

I said cool but how did you get here?

Dave said um don't know if I'm allowed to say

I said okay

Bro said lil man you okay as he come in leaning on Kenny and Dirk

I said do you want me to sit up? Dash

Bro said no Zeke as he sat on the other sofa with Dirk

I said okay

Bro said how are you feeling? Zeke

I said I'm okay still feel bit dizzy

Bro said cool

Craig said what happened to you? Dash

Bro said don't want to say

I said I know

Dave said he got drunk and fell over

Bro said thanks lil man so are you going remind me all the time now

Dave said nope

Craig said you okay? D

Bro said yeah, I'm okay but my knees hurt badly so I need help walking for a while

I said you went to hospital too?

Bro said yeah but I don't want upset lil man or lil dude

I said Dave you okay? but I didn't get any answer

Bro said lil man

Dirk said I think he is focus on something

Kenny said Dash do you think he is you know

I said what is going on with Dave?

Craig said yeah

Bro said Dave thinks is crazy because he keeps hear my dad's voice in his head and sometimes my mum's voice

Craig said wow okay

I said oh okay as I look at dave

Dirk said it start when we first come here but he thought he could handle on his own but he didn't tell me till yesterday before you a lot left as he got up and sat next to dave

I said dad can I get up?

Kenny said which dad are you asking

I said both

Kenny said do you still feel dizzy?

I said yeah, I do a bit

Craig said no just lay Zeke

I said but I want to help Dave

Craig said no

TJ said dads Keon is beating me up as he come in

Craig said I told him he could TJ

TJ said why

I said because he wouldn't leave Dave and Dirk alone

TJ said they are not here

Dirk said you sure about that as he flashes next to TJ

TJ stutter w-what

I said he scared TJ

Dirk said I'm right next to you TJ as he leans on TJ

TJ said nope you are not here you

Dirk said I'm here so is Dave and Bro

Bro said we are here TJ

TJ said but you live in New York though

Bro said yeah, we do but lil man want to see Zeke

Dirk said do you believe us

TJ shouted NO YOU ARE NOT HERE AND I'M JUST SEE THINGS

Kenny said you are not seeing things TJ

TJ said why didn't you tell us as he slapped Dirk

Dirk said ouch that hurt

TJ said now I believe it

Bro said Lil man want to surprise you

I said does Karl and Dill know you here yet? Dash

Bro said nope we come straight here but I told Ken to text them

Kenny said they are their way so is Kevin with Karen but no kids

I said okay

Bro said Lil man

TJ said oi Dave as he went to him and gentle slap him on the head

Dave shouted DON'T SLAP ME as he got up and starts beating TJ up

Dirk said Dave it's okay as he grabs Dave and hug him

I said TJ you okay?

TJ said no as he left

Bro said lil man what's wrong

Kenny said I will go see if he is okay as he left

I said Dirk why did Dave just turn on TJ for?

Dirk said my dad probably told him do as he kept hugging dave

Bro said lil dude bring him here please

Dirk said okay bro as he walks with dave to Dash

Craig said you okay? Zeke

I said I'm okay dad Craig

Bro said lil man you okay? as he hugs Dave

I said will he be okay? Dirk

Dirk said who?

I said TJ

Dirk said yeah, he will be but I never see Dave like this

I said okay

Dave said I'm sorry Bro I'm so sorry as he hugs him

Bro said it's okay lil man but what happened?

Dave said I heard dad's voice then I felt a slap but I didn't mean to hurt TJ as he starts to cry

I said Dave you okay?

Dave said I'm sorry Zeke

I said I'm okay Dave

Dirk said Dave do you know where we are?

Dave said yeah, we are at Kenny's in south park

Dirk said okay

I said why did you ask he that?

Dirk said because Dave not meant get hit on the head

Craig shouted WHAT

Bro said yeah what did you just say? Lil dude

Dirk said I said Dave isn't allowed get hit on the head

I said why?

Dave said spikey

Dirk said that's why

Bro said lil man you know how old r u?

Dave said me 3

I said so he thinks he is 3

Dirk said yeah since TJ hit his head and I know it wasn't that hard

Kenny said Craig TJ wants you as he come in

Craig said Zeke you need sit up

I said okay as I sat up

Craig said thanks as he got up and left

I said I feel dizzy dad Ken

Kenny said lay back down then

I said can I lay my head on your lap dad Kenny

Kenny said sure as he sat down and helps me lay down with my head on his lap

Dave said spikey as he pointed Dirk

Dirk said yeah Dave

Dave said spikey me hurt

I said what is going with him? Dirk

Kenny said is Dave okay? D

Bro said no since TJ hit Dave's head now he thinks he is 3

Kenny said okay

Dave said spikey me hurt

Dirk said what's wrong? Dave

Dave said spinning spikey

Bro said what is spinning? Lil man

Dave said spikey

Dirk said what is spinning? Dave

Dave said room is spinning as he kept calling Dirk spikey

I said will he be okay? Dirk

Dirk said yeah, he will be as he hugs Dave

Bro said does he remember me?

Dirk said Dave do you who is sitting next to us?

Dave said no

Bro said oh okay

Dirk said Dave do you know where we are

Dave said home

I said Dave

Dave said me scared spikey as he buried his face into Dirk's chest

Dirk said sorry Zeke

I said it's fine

Dirk said it's okay lil bro everything going be okay as he rubs Dave's back

Kenny said D you okay?

Bro said no since my lil bro doesn't remember me because of your oldest son

Kenny said sorry D if I knew this would happened I would tell TJ off

Dirk said it's my fault I should have told Bro and you about Dave

Bro said yeah, you should have

Dirk said I'm sorry Bro

I said it is okay

Dill said hey D and Dirk and Dave as he come in

I said how did you get in? Dill

Dill said Craig let us in

Kevin said I didn't believe it when Ken told me he had surprise for us as he come with Karen and Karl

Bro said believe it Kev

Kevin said I hate surprises as he looks at Ken

Kenny said Kevin Matthew McCormick don't swear in front of my kids

Kevin said I don't do that

Kenny said you do since Zeke said damn it and he got it from you

Kevin said sorry Ken

I said hey auntie Karen and Karl

Karen said how you feeling? Zeke

I said i am okay  
Dill said hey lil rascal and lil man

Dirk said sup Dill

Karl said hey

Kenny said you don't feel dizzy anymore? Zeke

I said I feel a bit dizzy

Dill said why is lil man ignore me? d

Bro said he thinks is 3 and we are at home that's probably why

Dill said why does he thinks that?

I said TJ hit Dave on his head and he starting beating up TJ then he starting do this

Kevin said what?

Kenny said TJ hit Dave on the head and Dave isn't allowed get hit on the head

Kevin said okay

I said is TJ okay? Dad Kenny

Kenny said he will be okay

Kevin said Craig took TJ to hospital since TJ said he was feeling same as Zeke was

Kenny said what you didn't think say that away? Kevin

Kevin said sorry Ken

Kenny said Kevin kitchen now as he help me and got up  
Karen said Kevin in trouble with Kenny as she sat down

Kevin said sh Kar as he left with Kenny

I said I feel dizzy

Karen said lay down on me if you can

I said I will as I put my head on her stomach

Karen said you okay? D

Bro said yeah, I am okay Karen

Craig said where is Ken? As he come in

I said he is the kitchen with Kevin

Craig said thanks as he left to the kitchen

Dill said lil rascal can I hug lil man?

Dirk said no

Dill said fine

I said Karl why you so quiet for?

Karl said huh?

Karen said he ask you why you were so quiet for? Karl

Karl said I just thinking about things Zeke

Raul said Karl as he come and run and jump on him

Karl said hey Raul

Dirk said who is he? Zeke

I said that my other younger bro Raul

Dirk said Raul?

I said yeah, he name is Raul

Raul said Zeke

I said yeah

Raul said scared

I said why? as Raul just pointing to Dirk and Dave

Bro said Raul they no need be scary of my little bros Dave and Dirk

Raul said dash as he ran to Dash

Bro said yeah, lil bud

Raul said Dirk as he pointed to Dirk

Dirk said yeah

Raul said dave as he pointed to dave

I said yeah that is dave

Raul said same

I said what is?

Raul said dirk dave

I said they are twins

Raul said coo

Dave said spikey

Dirk said yeah I'm still here lil bro

Raul said spikey as he got of karl and run out of the room

I said you meant all my bros

Dirk said where your sisters?

Karen said they are at mine with Ike

I said you leave kids with uncle ike? aunty karen

Karen said yeah

I said on his own?

Karen said no Kyle is there too

I said okay

Karen said I will never leave Ike on his own with kids

I said cool but where is Uncle Kevin's kids?

Kevin said they with Aunty Shelly as he come in

Karen said did you told of by Ken? Kev

Kevin said yeah, I did as he rubs his arm

I said why are you rubbing your arm for? Uncle Kevin

Kevin said your dad Ken punched in my arm for swearing in front of you Zeke

I said okay

Karen said where is William? Dash

Bro said don't know since I'm not going with him anymore

Dirk said you okay? Bro

Bro said I'm fine lil dude

Karen said sorry I forgot

Bro said it's fine Karen

Kevin said did someone teach Ken how to punch problably since my arm is hurting me like hell

Kenny shouted KEVIN MATTHEW MCCORMICK WHAT DID I JUST SAY as he come in

Kevin said I'm sorry Kenny as he hid behind Karl

Kenny said don't swear in front of my kids and you shouldn't swear since you got kids too

I said dad calm down

Kenny said sorry Zeke as he come and sat in front me

I said it's fine but how is TJ?

Kenny said TJ is okay but he is in his bed asleep with daddy Craig

I said okay

Bro said do you want us to go? Ken

Kenny said no, it is fine since I told Crag about Dave not allowed get hit in the head

Bro said cool

Kevin said where you a lot staying?

Bro said at my bro Drake

I said who is Drake?

Kevin said what Drake is here? Dash

Bro said yeah, he is that's how we got here on Drake's private jet

I said cool

Dill said I hate him

Dirk said why?

Dill said because I just do since I kinda of work for him

I said you kinda of?

Dill said I used work for him I think

Bro said you sure it wasn't his twin Drave? Dill

Dill said you said Drave, didn't you?

Bro said no I said Drake

Dill said oh okay sorry

Dirk said have you met Drake? Dill

Dill said yeah, I have but I always get confused

Bro said Drake used look after me when I was 15 but he just let me do my own thing since he was never there

I said cool

Karl said Drake Strider or something?

Bro said I don't know since I don't what Drake use as he is surname

I said he is your bro? Dash

Bro said he is my half Bro since we got the same dad but different mum

I said okay  
Kenny said you never met him yet Zeke

Kevin said I have met him couple of times

Karen said I haven't since I didn't know Dash have brothers

Bro said I don't tell people about my family

Dirk said same here

I said I do since I love my family

Kenny said we love you too Zeke

Dave said sleepy spikey

Dirk said go to sleep on me then lil bro as he took Dave's shades of

Dave said spikey as he fell asleep

I said will he be back to normal?

Dirk said he might but I never know Zeke

Dill said Karl you okay? but no answer from him

I said Karl? But still no answer

Kenny said Karl White? But no answer

Kevin said Karl as tap Karl as Karl just looked as Kevin

I said you okay?

Kevin said Karl you okay as he sat next to him as Karl just shook his head

Dill said what's wrong? as he taps Karl but Karl just sign to Dill and Dill just sign back

I said what he is saying?

Kevin said don't ask me

I said Dad Kenny

Dirk said he is telling Dill and he can't hear us because of his hearing aid aint working

I said how can you did you know that? Dirk

Dirk said I learned sign language because of Dave

Bro said why did you learn it for?

Dirk said because of Dave couldn't hear me or mum and dad for three weeks so we had to learn it all of us

Bro said cool

Kenny said Zeke you know some sign language since I teach you and your siblings

I said I know I do but I can't focus on them

Kenny said you are good at read sign language Dirk

Dirk said I know

Kevin said you better than me since I have no clue what they are saying

Karen said I don't either

Kenny said you both useless at it

Kevin said I know I am

Karen said I know

Bro said I don't know any language

I said I can do same but not much

Craig said so what going on as he come in

I said Karl and Dill are sign to each other

Craig said why?

Kevin said Karl can't hear us since he hearing aid aint work since Dirk told us what he said

I said yeah

Craig said cool as Dave woke up and tap on Dirk's shoulder

Dirk said yeah? As Dave start to sign too

Bro said lil dude

Dirk said Dave said he can't hear us at all

I said how can he sign with one hand? Dirk

Dirk said I don't know Zeke

Kenny said okay

Bro said lil man as he taps Dave's on the shoulder and Dave does look at him

Karen said Zeke can you sit up so I can get up please

I said okay as I sat up

Karen said thanks as he went

I said it's fine as I put my head back down

Kenny said you okay? Zeke

I said I'm okay just feel dizzy every time I sit up dad Ken

Kenny said okay but just tell me or Craig if you feel worse Zeke

I said I will dad but what if none of you are in the room?

Kenny said tell Uncle Kev, Aunty Karen, Dill

I said okay

Kenny said okay

 **Dave p.o.v**

 **(Dave will be sign for a while and maybe rest of the story)**

I was at Kenny's but I couldn't hear anything so I was signing to Dirk and he was signing back to me

 **i sign I can't hear anything**

**Dirk signs I know you already told me**

 **I sign I don't like it Dirk I want to talk and hear not sign since it not easy with a broken to wrist**

 **Dirk signs I know Dave but was you have troubling hearing before?**

 **I sign no I didn't not then I felt Bro tap me on my shoulder so I look at him**

Bro said you okay lil man as I kept look at him

 **I sign Dirk what did bro say?**

 **Dirk signs he said are you okay lil man**

 **I sign no I'm not okay**

 **Dirk signs said okay I will tell him**

 **I sign okay as Dirk told him**

 **Kenny sign to me what wrongs**

 **I sign to Ken how do you know sign language**

 **Kenny sign to me my cousin Karl is deaf without his hearing aid so that's how I know it dave**

 **I sign to Ken okay**

 **Dirk sign Bro said do you want go to hospital or get Mark and Karl's dad look at you here**

 **I sign get Karl's dad look at me here and no hospital**

 **Dirk sign okay I will tell Bro that as he did**

 **Dill sign hey lil man you okay?**

 **I sign no I'm not okay since I can't hear**

 **Dill sign I know that's why sign to do you but what's wrong**

 **I sign I want to hear and talk not sign**

 **Dill sign why?**

 **I sign I don't like signing since no one knows it at home apart from Dirk**

 **Dirk sign Bro he going ask Ken or Kev to phone Karl's dad to come here and look at you lil bro**

 **I sign cool but what if I never hear again Dirk**

 **Dirk signs I will teach our friends and Bro sign language**

 **I sign but I will never able talk to Terezi and she wouldn't able talk to me again**

 **Dirk signs don't worry about that now lil bro lets since what Karl's dad says first**

 **I sign okay dirk**

 **Dirk signs you will be okay as he hugs me**

 **I sign I know since I got you lucky you did learn sign language**

 **Dirk signs I know but mum made me do it since you couldn't hear for 3 weeks once**

 **I sign I know Dirk**

 **Dirk signs I'm going to ask Bro if someone phone or text Karl's dad yet**

 **I sign okay Dirk**

 **Dirk signs okay as he did**

 **I sign to Zeke you okay?**

 **Zeke Signs I'm okay dave and I know a bit sign language but not a lot**

 **I sign okay**

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was at Kenny's wait for Karl's dad come to check Dave since he kept signing to me since he couldn't hear so I was telling Bro want Dave said and Bro said to Dave

Bro said you okay? lil dude

I said I'm okay Bro but Dave wants to hear not sign

Bro said I know lil dude

I said okay as I looked at Dave he was signing to Karl

Kenny said so Kev how long till uncle meanie gets here?

Kevin said he is on his way so not long

I said who is Uncle meanie?

Kevin said our uncle Luke but Ken calls him uncle meanie

I said okay but he isn't mean, he is?

Kevin said no he isn't mean only to his sons and nephews and niece and greats nephews and nieces

I said cool

 **Dave sign Dirk how long till Karl's dad gets here**

 **I sign not that along lil bro**

 **Dave sign okay** as he went back to sign talk to Karl and Dill

Bro said what did lil man say? Lil dude

I said he was just asking how long Karl's dad gets here so I told him

Kenny said I'm going to see what Raul and Keon are doing since they too quiet as he left

I said Zeke what is the about?

Zeke said when my bros are so quiet they even asleep or up to no good

I said okay

Kevin said when you don't hear 2 and 3 years old that's means trouble

I said okay

Karen said um Kev

Kevin said yeah Karen

Karen said can you take me to hospital

Kevin said why? Karen

Karen said please as she starts to cry

I said you okay? Karen

Karen said no I think I'm have the baby

Kevin said shit come on Karen as he helps his sis and left

Zeke said Uncle Kevin in trouble again

Bro said I don't think Ken would care

I said he might

Kenny said I might care about what? as he come in

Zeke said what our my lil bros up to

Kenny said they are asleep with TJ and Craig

Zeke said okay

I said Kevin swear in front us

Kenny said why did my bro swear in front of you?

Bro said Karen thinks she is have the baby so she asked Kev to take her the hospital 

Kenny said what did he say?

I said can I say it? Bro

Bro said sure

I said Kev said shit

Kenny said okay I don't mind since he says that a lot when he stressed or worried

Zeke said you always tell me not say that word dad

Kenny said you are a kid and he is not

Bro said how do you think Kev is? Lil duded

I said he is about 28?

Kenny said I'm 22 nearly 23 and he is 6 years older than me

I said he is 28 nearly 29?

Zeke said dad

Kenny said he is 28 will be 29 soon

I said cool

Bro said how old do you think Karen is? Lil dude

I said she is 19 nearly 20?

Kenny said yeah, she is

I said she got 5 kids and one on the way?

Kenny said Zari, Warson and Roseann are adopted since Karen and Ike adopt them three

I said cool but is Crew adopt or is he Kev's kid

Kenny said all Kevin's kids are his

I said okay

Bro said does Zari, Warson and Roseann knows Karen and Ike aint the real parents? Ken

Kenny said only Zari knows but not Warson and Roseann don't know yet

Zeke said who are they real dad and mum? Dad Kenny

Kenny said Zari's real dad is Stan and her real mum is Wendy and Warson real dad is Kyle but I don't know who is real mum is

I said what about Roseann?

Kenny said Roseann real dad is Filmore and I don't know who her real mum is

Zeke said wow

Dill said Kenny Roseann real dad isn't Filmore

Kenny said who is it? Dill

Bro said yeah

Dill said Roseann real dad is Dash

I said Bro

Bro said what if I knew that I would never let her get adopted

Dill said one of our mates told me she got pregnant with Dash when he was going out

Bro said who?

Dill said it was Ava Dream

Bro said oh how old is Roseann? Ken

Kenny said she is 7

Bro said I remember know

I said so me and Dave are uncles?

Bro said looks like it lil dude

I said cool

Kenny said Dash what are you going to do?

Bro said I'm not going do nothing since Karen and Ike are doing good job but if Roseann wants know who her real dad is

I said what would you do if she does? Bro

Bro said I will tell her the truth but if she doesn't that's fine too

Dill said I thought you knew? D

Bro said I know Ava was pregnant and she said it might be mine

Kenny said come think about she does have your eyes Dash

Bro said great

Zeke said everyone thinks her eyes are cool and she is popular at school too

Bro said wow

I said she is Strider as I smiles

Kenny said nope she is Broflovski

I said she is real strider though as I stuck my tongue out him

Kenny said you are just rascal Dirk

I said I know I am as the door went

Dill said I will get it as he got up

Bro said lil dude can tell lil man Karl's dad is here

Kenny said I already done it D

I said cool

Dill said it's not Luke as he come in

Kevin said hey as he come in

Kenny said how is Karen? Kev

Kevin said she is okay so is the baby

I said what did she have?

Kevin said she had a girl Dirk

I said cool

Kenny said what did they name it?

Kevin said I don't know since I left when Ike got there

Bro said wow

Kenny said I need tell Craig as he ran out of the room

I said he is excited?

Kevin said yeah, he is

I said okay

Bro said what about Shelly?

Kevin said no as he look at the ground

Zeke said Uncle Kevin you okay?

Kevin said no as he left the room

I said what is wrong with him?

Bro said did they lost it or what?

Kenny said why is Kevin crying? as he come in

I said Bro asked about Shelly's baby?

Kenny said oh okay

Zeke said Dad Ken

Kenny said she lost it they baby so that's why

I said how?

Kenny said she did had but it didn't make it so it passed away in Kev's arms

Zeke said is that when uncle Kevin came around and cry in your arms? Dad

Kenny said yeah, he did Zeke

Bro said he said she didn't have it

Kenny said he said so no one will feel sorry for them

I said will he be okay? Ken

Kenny said Kevin will be okay he just need let it out since he doesn't at his house

I said why not

Kenny said because of Shelly and his kids since he thinks he need be strong for them

Kevin said Uncle Luke is here as he come in

Bro said sorry for ask about Shelly Kev

Kevin said it's fine since I heard Ken tell you what happened

I said you okay? Kev as I got up and went and hug him

Kevin said I'm okay Dirk

Bro said hug him back Kev

Kevin said I know D as he hugs me but I still didn't let go

Kenny said I'm going take Dave to Zeke's room so my uncle Luke can check him as he signs to Dave and Dave got up and left with him

I said will your uncle hurt him? Kev

Kevin said no my uncle will be careful with dave and Ken probably will be with him too

I said okay as I kept hugging Kev

Kevin said no one have hug me this long before not even my own brother and sister and my kids

Bro said do you want him to stop? Kev

Kevin said no I don't as he sat next to Bro and pulled me to his lap and hug me

Dill said I never see you this happy before Kev

Kevin said I know since I never have been this happy before

I said huh?

Bro said doesn't matter lil dude

I said Kev why are you so happy for?

Kevin said because you the first person who give me a long hug and he seems you don't want let go of me either

I said sorry

Kevin said don't be Dirk

Dill said he still a lil rascal

Bro said how tall are you? Dill

Dill said 6'5 D

Bro said okay and you not much tall than me Dillion

Dill said whatever

I said I'm 5'1 so I might be taller than Bro

Kevin said you will defiantly be taller than me Dirk

I said how tall are you Kev?

Kevin said I'm 5'7

I said Kenny is taller than you Kev

Kevin said I know so is Karen so are Karl, Mark, KJ and Liam are too

I said okay

Kenny said Dash as he come in

Bro said yeah

Kenny said Dave wants you

I said what you left Dave on he is own with your uncle? Ken

Kenny said yeah

Bro said help me up Ken

Kenny said okay as he helps Bro up

I said Bro I'm scared as I starts to cry

Kevin said go to Dave I can try calm Dirk down

Bro said it will be okay lil dude as he leans on Ken and left

Dill said hey lil rascal everything is go be okay as he came into front of me

I said I'm scared dill

Kevin said Dirk everything is going be okay I promise you

Dill said come on lil rascal as he got and sat next Kev

I said Dill as I crawled on to Dill's lap and hug him

Kevin said what's wrong with my lap? Dirk

Dill said he doesn't really know you Kev

Zeke said it's true uncle Kevin

Kevin said I know Zeke

Dill said sh, Dirk come on now when the rascal I know as he starts rubbing my back

I said is Dave going okay? Dill

Dill said dave is going be fine as he kept rubbing my back

Zeke said Uncle Kevin

Kevin said yeah Zeke

Zeke said I feel so dizzy

Kevin said just try get sleep

Zeke said I put my head on your lap please uncle Kevin

Kevin said okay as he got up and went to Zeke and help him sit and sat down and puts Zeke's head on his lap

Zeke said thanks as he fell asleep

I whisper Dill can you play with my hair please

Dill said sure lil rascal as he starts playing with my hair

Kenny said you okay? Dirk as he come

I said where's dave and Bro?

Kenny said in Zeke's room

Kevin said Ken

Kenny said yeah

Kevin said Zeke said he feels so dizzy

Kenny said what did you tell him? Kev

Kevin said I told him go to sleep but he wanting his head on my lap

Kenny said okay Dr meanie tell him do that if he feels so dizzy try to sleep but if he still the same I will give him medicines to help it as he sat in front Zeke

Dill said how is Dave? Ken

Kenny said he is okay now since he got Dash and Karl with him

Kevin said how is TJ?

TJ said I'm okay Uncle Kevin as he come in

Kenny said TJ you should be resting

TJ said I know but Raul and Keon keeps annoying dad Craig so I can't rest in your room

Kenny said come sit next to me then TJ

TJ said okay as he went and sat next to Ken

Dill said I was wonder my boyfriend went

Kenny said now you know Dill

TJ said Dirk you okay?

I said yeah but worried about Dave

TJ said sorry about hitting Dave

I said it's fine but I don't think he want to hurt TJ

TJ said I know both of dad told me

I said okay

TJ said how is Zeke? dad Ken

Kenny said he told uncle Kev he was feeling so dizzy so he just trying get to sleep

Kevin said you okay? Ken

Kenny said I'm okay just worried about both of my oldest son as he put his arm around TJ

TJ said dad ken can't Raul and Keon go with Uncle Kev when he goes home so me and Zeke can get better without them

Kenny said Kev do you mind?

Kevin said I was going ask you that if you want me take the two rascals with me and I can girls as well

Kenny said Craig's parents are going look after them

Kevin said I don't mind I think Deon and Lulu will be happy have sleep over with them

Kenny said cool what about shelly?

Kevin said Shelly is taking Crew and Rachel out somewhere and stay there for the night

Kenny said okay

Kevin said she won't mind since she loves Raul and Keon

Kenny said okay along you and her okay have them since Craig's parents say they will look at them too

Kevin said nah

Dill said you okay? Dirk

I said yeah, I'm okay now

Dill said okay

I whisper my back hurts a bit

Dill whisper why don't you lay down on me

Kenny said what you two whisper about

I said my back hurts a bit

Kenny said lay down on the couch and I don't think Dill mind if you put your head on his lap

I said you don't mind if I put my shoes on your couch Ken

Kenny said nah I don't mind since I got 2 and 3 years old and Craig won't either

I said okay as I lay down with put my head-on Dill's lap

Kenny said is that better? Dirk

I said yeah, it is

Dill said you know we have tell Dash about this? Dirk

I said I know Dill

Kenny said how you doing? TJ

TJ said I feel a bit dizzy

Kenny said lay down then with your head on my lap

TJ said okay dad as he lay down with his head-on Ken's lap

Kevin said Ken you sure you are okay?

Kenny said I'm fine I promise Kev

Craig said where I meant to sit?

Kenny said sorry Craig but Dirk's back was hurting him a bit

Craig said it's fine but how our sons doing? Ken

Kenny said Zeke feel so dizzy as he told Kev and TJ says he feel bit dizzy

Craig said maybe we can ask your uncle Luke check on them before he goes?

Kenny said no just let them rest

Craig said okay

Kenny said Kev is going take Raul and Keon with him when he goes

Craig said okay so we can look after Zeke and TJ without worrying about the two rascals

Kenny said yeah

I said you can sit next to me if you don't mind laying on you? Craig

Craig said don't worry about it Dirk as he sat next to Ken

Dill said where are the two lil rascals? Craig

Craig said annoying Karl, Dash, Luke and Dave

I said how is Dave doing? Craig

Craig said he is okay and seem happy playing with Raul and Keon while Luke check him

I said cool

Kenny said Kev have Karen or Ike text you yet?

Kevin said not yet Ken

Kenny said okay

Craig said Ruby text me today saying she wants her nieces and nephews

Kenny said why now? Craig

Craig said something about Liam walk out on her and he is trying find a place to stay

Kenny said why did he walk out on her?

Craig said I don't know Ken

Kevin said I guess you don't know about it? Ken

Kenny said about what? Kev

Kevin said Ruby was abuse Liam and Liam get coming to me and crying in my arms

Kenny said why didn't you tell us before?

Kevin said sorry

Craig said that doesn't not sound like my sis at all Kev

Kevin said I know Craig but you do know why Karen and Ruby haven't talk since they were 15?

Craig said no

Kenny said don't tell me you know? Kev

Kevin said yeah, I do

I said don't think I want to know

Kenny said Dirk my sis thinks of you like lil bro

I said okay

Craig said Kev tell us please since I tried to ask my sis

Kevin said your sis started to be mean to my sis like calling her names and that then she starting to punch her for some reason

Craig said go on

Kevin said I saw her once hit Karen so I just took Karen out of your parent house that's why Karen used live with me when she was 15 till she got older enough to make her own choice

Kenny said what about Liam? Kev

Kevin said I saw her hit Liam too

Craig said what did you do? Kev

Kevin said I told Liam he should leave her before it got worse and he end up in hospital or worse

I said how old is Liam and Craig's sis?

Craig said my sis is 19 nearly 20

Kevin said Liam is 18 nearly 19

I said okay

Dill said I think TJ fell asleep on you Ken

Kenny said yeah, he has but I will let him sleep

Kevin said I want to get up but can't

I said why do you want get up for? Kev

Kevin said I need go to the toilet but I don't want to wake Zeke up

Craig said good luck waking him up Kev

Kenny said Craig help him since I would be I got TJ on me

Dill said no I want see Kev try get up first

Kevin said you will never change will you Dill

Dill said nope since I still like Joey try get up when William fall asleep on him

I said who is Joey?

Dill said he is my cousin and Kev's best mate

I said okay

Kevin said Zeke can you wake up so I can to the toilet and you can go back to sleep your dad Craig

I said he didn't waking up

Dill said I know you aint difficult to wake up lil rascal

I said I know

Kenny said Kev that's won't work even know it's funny to see you try get up though

Kevin said you always my annoying brother to me

Kenny said I know

Craig said hey Zeke you need wake up before uncle Kevin wet himself as he gentle shakes Zeke

Zeke said I don't want to wake up as he stays asleep

Craig said you can go back to sleep on me since uncle Kev will wet himself as he kept gentle shaking Zeke

Zeke said okay as he woke up

Kevin said can you sit up so I can to the toilet

Zeke said I need help to sit

Craig said okay Zeke as he helps Zeke sit up

Kevin said thanks as he got up and ran out of the room

Zeke said daddy can you sit down now so I can back to sleep on your lap

Craig said okay as he sat next to Zeke and put his head on his lap

Zeke said thanks as he fell asleep

I said would Kev really wet himself if Zeke didn't wake up?

Kenny said yeah, he would

I said okay

Craig said you okay? Dirk

I said yeah, I am okay but my back is hurting me

Dill said do you want Luke check it for you

I said no I will be okay

Bro said why are you laying down for? lil dude as he come in

I said why are you walking on your own for? Bro

Bro said I'm not

Kenny said Dirk you know he is leaning on Dave

I said Dave?

Bro said he still can't hear you lil dude as he walks with Dave

I said my back was hurting me Bro

Bro said how about you sit up so I can sit down lil dude

I said okay as I sat up

Bro said thanks as he sat down

I said can I use you like pillow? Bro

Bro said sure lil dude

I said thanks as I put my head-on his lap while be careful of his knees

Dill said where is Karl? D

Bro said he went home with his dad

Dill said okay as Dave sat on Dill's lap

Kenny said so what did my uncle say about Dave?

Bro said he said Dave just probably need pop his ears in case in just air in his ears

I said why if he not?

Bro said i just keep eye on lil man for couple of days

I said okay

Dill said didn't Luke try pop lil man's ears

Bro said yeah, he did but it didn't work

I said did you try? Bro

Bro said yeah, I did but it still didn't work so we going let lil man do it

I said okay

Bro said lil dude he might need op though if he can't hear since it might be something serious

I said what?

Dill said Dave might have something serious with ears so he might need an op to help him

I said oh okay as I grab Dave's right hand

Kenny said where are Raul and Keon? D

Bro said they are chasing Kevin

Kenny said cool

Bro said how are TJ and Zeke?

Kenny said they okay but tired

Craig said I think we should put them to bed Ken

Kenny said you can wake them up Craig since I'm not

Craig said I mean when Keon and Raul go with Kev

Kevin said hey Ken I'm going take the rascals back to mine now as he come in

Kenny said okay I would see you out but I got TJ on me

Kevin said don't worry about it I can see myself out but you should put both them to bed though

Kenny said Craig is going to

Kevin said see ya as he left

Craig said I will carry Zeke up first then come get TJ

Dill said I carry TJ if you want help? Craig

Craig said no

Dill said don't you trust me? Craig

Craig said I do trust you but TJ might wake up as he picks up Zeke like a baby and left

Bro said you can't get up Dill

Dill said why can't i?

Kenny said Dave fell asleep on you Dill

Dill said has he? As he looks at him

I said yeah, he fell asleep straight away on you

Dill said maybe I'm comfortable for him

I said you are since I can fall asleep on you, as I yawn

Bro said go to sleep lil dude

Kenny said why don't you a three stay here for tonight? Dash

Bro said you sure? Ken

Kenny said yeah since we only got Zeke and TJ here

Bro said ask Craig first

Craig said ask me what?

Kenny said you will be okay if Dave and Dirk and Dash stay here for tonight

Craig said I was going tell them to stay here and you too Dill

Dill said why me to?

Craig said it is late and you got Dave on you as he went to TJ and picks him up

I said can we stay here? Bro as I kept yawning

Bro said sure we can since you tired lil dude and I can't carry you

I said yay

Craig said I'm going take TJ up to his room then we can sort out where you four going to sleep as he left

Bro said go to sleep Dirk since Craig or Ken carry you upstairs and Dill can carry Dave up while someone help me

 **Bro (Dash) p.o.v**

I was in Kenny's living room with Dirk's head on my lap as he was trying stay awake and Dave was asleep on Dill's lap and Ken was with us

Kenny said I can pick Dirk up since he is light for his age

I said go to sleep Dirk

Dirk said I can't sleep because I don't have lil hal or lil cal Bro

I said you got me though lil dude

Dirk said I need lil cal though

Kenny said can you sleep with any teddy bear or doll? Dirk

Dirk said along as it soft than yeah, I can

Kenny said stay there then as he got up and left

I said lil dude you okay?

Dirk said I'm okay just tired I want to sleep

I said okay lil dude

Dill said you okay? D

I said I'm fine Dill

Dirk said I'm not hurting your knees? Bro

I said no you are not lil dude

Kenny said Dirk do you want come with me to choose a teddy bear or doll to sleep with? As he come in

Dirk said only if you carry me Ken

Kenny said sure Dirk as he come and pick Dirk up and left

I said you okay? Dill

Dill said I'm fine Dash as he look at dave

I said do you think he will ever get his hearing back? Dill

Dill said I don't know D

I said okay

Craig said where is Ken? As he come in

I said he took Dirk to choose a teddy bear or doll to sleep with

Craig said why? D

I said because Dirk left lil cal and lil hal at Drake's

Craig said who is lil cal and lil hal?

Dill said lil cal is Dirk's doll and lil hal is Dave's doll and am I, right? Dash

I said yeah, you are right but Dirk sleeps with both of them

Craig said okay as he sat down

Dill said so do you see Ruby at all? Craig

Craig said yeah,I do so does Ken but our kids don't

Dill said okay

Craig said isn't your sis friend with mine? Dill

Dill said I don't know since Casey don't tell me everything like she used to  
Craig said okay

I said what is like to have a lil sis?

Dill said it's okay I guess but annoying

Craig said yeah, I agree with that

Kenny said you agree with what? Craig as he come still carrying asleeping Dirk

I said I asked them what it was like to have a lil sis

Dill said I said it's okay I guess but annoying and Craig agree with me

Kenny said it is okay to have lil sis but aslo annoying as he sat next to Craig

I said how long has Dirk be asleep? Ken

Kenny said he fell asleep straight when he chose a teddy bear

Craig said I guess Dirk like mlp since he is hugging it

I said yeah, he does so which kid like mlp out of yours? Ken or Craig

Kenny said all of the girls and youngest sons too

I said cool

Dill said Dash you like it too

I said yeah, so what if I do

Kenny said I like it too so I watch it with them

I said so what is your favourite out of it? Ken

Kenny said apple jack since it is orange

I said okay

Kenny said what about yours and Dirks?

I said we both like rainbow dash

Kenny said poppy likes pinkie pie, Ivy and Daisy likes Fluttershy, Raul like spike since he is a dragon and Keon like rainbow dash

I said cool

Craig said that's why Dirk is sleeping with one Keon's rainbow dash teddy bear for

Kenny said probably

I said yeah, he is

Craig said now where are you a lot go to sleep

Kenny said we have two guest room you know Craig

Craig said I know we do

I said me and my lil bros can share I guest room and Dill can have is own

Kenny said who Dirk and you can have one and Dave and Dill can have one

I said I rather have both of lil bros sleeping with me in the same room

Kenny said okay

Craig said I will help Dash as he got up

Kenny said I guess I will carry Dirk since he is asleep on me

Dill said I will carry Dave since I think he is asleep on me

I said he probably is

Craig said okay

I said you need help me up too Craig

Craig said fine as he helps me up

I said thanks

Craig said no problem but you know quite a light for our age D

I said I know I'm as I lean on him

Kenny said you should carry Dirk or Dave since they are light too Craig

Dill said too light for they age

Craig said maybe I will once they get use to me

I said trust me they will as we left go to a room

Kenny said will Dave wake up? D

I said he will wake up since he doesn't sleep all night long

Dill said I think Dave is nightmare or something since he is shaking and he isn't breathing normally either Dash

I said what? Dill as I look at Dave and he was shaking and he was having trouble breathing

Kenny said you okay? D

I said can we go into a room please so I can try calm Dave down

Kenny said you will be sleeping this room as he opens the door and went in

Craig said come on Dash as he helps me in and sat me on the bed

Dill said how are you going calm him down? D as he gave me Dave

I said i just going hold lil man as I hug Dave and he just curled himself in ball on my lap

Kenny said I just got put Dirk down next to you as he tries put down but Dirk just hold on to him

Craig said I don't think Dirk what you put him down Ken

Kenny said great now what I meant to? D

I said l don't know Ken

Craig said give Dirk here let me try

Kenny said okay as he gave Dirk to Craig and Dirk let go on of Ken but hug on Craig

I said good luck put him down Craig

Craig said okay as he puts Dirk next to me but Dirk didn't let him go

Dill said Ken show me the where I'm sleeping please

Kenny said okay as they left

Craig said come Dirk let me please your bro next to you

I said that won't Craig

Craig said fine as he sat next to me with sleeping Dirk on his lap

I said sorry Craig

Craig said it's fine but that's normally work with my kids

I said he is a strider so he is stubborn

Craig said I can be stubborn too

I said I know

Dave whisper Bro

I said yeah lil man

Dave said I can hear but I got earache

I said just go back to sleep lil man

Dave said why isn't Dirk letting go of Craig for? Bro

I said I don't know lil man

Craig said Dave how do you get him let of me so I can go to bed

Dave said Dirk you need let go of Craig

I said we tried that

Dave said Dirk as he grabs Dirk's hand

I said what you doing lil man

Dave said come on Dirk you know you want let go of Craig and hug me

I said okay

Dirk said dave as he woke up and crawled of Craig and hugs dave and fell asleep again

I said then you go Craig

Craig said thanks Dave as he got up and left

I said did you have nightmare? Lil man

Dave said why are you asking me that for?

I said because you curled yourself into a ball on me and you are shaking too

Dave said yeah, I did but I'm okay now Bro

I said you sure you okay since you still shaking a bit?

Dave said I'm okay Bro as he looks at me

I said do you want talk about it?

Dave said I just had dream where you died Bro

I said do you want tell me how I died in your dream?

Dave said you get stab or something in as he puts his right hand on my chest

I said is that where I got stab in your dream? Lil man

Dave said yeah, it is as he starts to cry

I said sh, lil man everything is going be okay and I'm not going to leave you either

Dave said but Dirk also died in my dream too

I said how did he died in your dream?

Dave said he got stab twice though and I was there watching it all in my dream bro

I said do you want tell or show me where Dirk got stabbed in your dream on me as he put his right hand on my chest

Dave said and here as he put his right hand on my stomach

I said is that where Dirk got stab in your dream? Dave

Dave said yeah, it is as he looks over to Dirk

I said you know we are not going to die, right?

Dave said I know that Bro but I am scared

I said everything going okay

Dave said okay

I said how we both try get sleep now

Dave said I will try

I said good as we both fell asleep

Everyone was asleep

 **Wednesday 4th January 2017**

 **Dave p.o.v**

I just woke up from a nightmare again so I just sat up on the bed and I could see Dirk and Bro was both asleep like nothing would woke them so I quietly got up and went out of the room and I just walk around in Ken's house since I know I was there so I just look for something or someone to talk too since I didn't want to wake Bro or Dirk up even I know Bro told me I could wake him up if I have nightmare but I didn't want to since he looks he need sleep till i find myself going downstairs to the living and turn the tv on quietly to watch it till I heard someone in the kitchen but I didn't move from my spot

Craig said what you doing up? Dave as he come in

I said I had nightmare as I look at him

Craig said come on let's take you back to bed in case your bro wakes up and wonder where you are as he come to me

I said can you carry me please? Craig

Craig said sure but let me turn the tv off first

I said okay

Craig said cool as he turns the tv off

I said I'm sorry for scary if I did

Craig said don't worry about it since I thought it might Ken or TJ or Zeke as he picks me up

I said cool but I don't normally get up after a nightmare I just normally lay on my bed

Craig said it's fine as he carry upstairs

I said I'm not hurting you am i? Craig

Craig said no since you light for your age Dave

I said you can call me lil man if you want as I put my head on his shoulder

Craig said okay as we walk into the room

Bro said lil man where was you?

Craig said he was in the living room and he said he had a nightmare as he put me down next to bro

Bro said you should of woke me up lil man as he hugs me

I said I'm sorry Bro as I hug me

Bro said thanks Craig

Craig said it's fine D as he left

I said sorry Bro

Bro said it's okay lil man but why don't we just lay down

I said I don't want to

Bro said okay please don't wondering off okay

I said okay I promise I won't

Bro said do you want tell me about you nightmare or not?

I said it was the same as before Bro

Bro said okay please just wake me up next time

I said you look needing sleep though Bro

Bro said I do but I rather you wake me up than just wondering around my friends houses

I said what about at home? Bro

Bro said I don't mind if you wondering inside at home

I said okay as I yawned

Bro said lay down put your head on my chest if you want to

I said okay as I laid down with my head-on Bro's chest

Bro said lil man you are tired I can see it your eyes

I said I sleep easy in the daytime than nighttime though Bro

Bro said just try to sleep please

I said okay I will try sleep as I close my eyes

Bro said I'm not going no where since I can't and if I could I wouldn't either lil man as I felt he was playing with my hair

I said okay bro as I slowly fall asleep on him

Bro whisper night lil man

 **(Dave's dream/nightmare)**

 **I was on the roof of the apartment with Dash and dirk wasn't there either and it was just me and Dash but I never called him that I just call him bro and I was somewhere with lava and that since I was play games with my friends so we decide play game but it would be end of the earth so i notice Bro left so I was on my own on the roof all of sudden the was something fall from the sky but Bro was end up slice it in half whatever it was then he disappear again so I was call out for him but I notice lil cal was there all sudden I saw him he was fighting with look like dog with wings and he was have help like an orange angel with shades but the weird dog thing killed my bro and angel but the angel left so I was left with my bro's body so I run to him try to wake him up but he wouldn't wake up then I saw bro with sword in his chest then I felt a hand on my shoulder so I look at the person it look it was dirk**

 **Dream dirk say it's going be ok lil man**

 **dream dave say who are you**

 **dream dirk say I'm dirk strider**

 **dream dave say dirk?**

 **dream dirk say yeah, I know I kind like look your bro but I'm not him since and your kind look like my bro but I know you are not him**

 **dream dave say how did you know bro calls me lil man?**

 **dream dirk says my bro calls me it or kiddo**

 **dream dave says okay**

 **dream dirk says what you name?**

 **dream dave says my name is dave strider**

 **dream dirk says okay so what is your bro name?**

 **dream dave says it's dash strider and your bro**

 **dream dirk says my bro name is drake strider but he is famous for his movie and that**

 **dream dave said cool**

 **dream dirk says why is that dude staring at us for**

 **dream dave say that's my friend John**

 **dream dirk says he look like my friend Jake**

 **dream dave says okay**

 **also, sudden the weird dog thing come at us as kid dirk push out the way and say something got out of now dave take your friend with you as I couldn't move but I looked at dream john but he was gone so I just watch the fight dirk died too**

 **(end of Dave's dream/nightmare)**

I woke up I feel like I couldn't breath and I was shaking so I look at Dirk who was fast asleep then I look at Bro he was asleep too so i try to calm myself before waking bro up but I couldn't

I stutter B-bro w-wake u-up p-please as I shake him doing with my right hand

Bro said what was wrong? lil man as he woke up

I stutter i-I h-had a-a n-nightmare a-again

Bro said sh, lil man everything is going be okay try calm down first then if you want tell me what happened in your nightmare

I whisper okay as I just sit with bro talking to me and that

Bro said that's better lil man even knowing you shaking a bit

I said okay Bro

Bro said do you want tell me?

I said no I can't tell as I put my right on his chest

Bro said what's wrong? lil man

I said this isn't dream isn't? Bro

Bro said no lil man this is real

I said okay as I smile at him while looking at him

Bro said why do you keep putting your right hand on my chest for?

I said in my nightmare you were fighting with a weird dog thing and he killed with your own sword and stab you right in the chest

Bro said okay everything going be okay

I said first start we was on the roof but Dirk wasn't there

Bro said carry on lil man

I said then you disappear but I don't know where you went but left lil cal there all sudden I saw something fall something from the sky but

Bro said but what?

I said you slice it half before it could hit me than you disappear again then I was somewhere else with lava then I start walk around and that then you were start fighting the weird dog thing with help with orange angel with shades on but

Bro said carry on

I said then the dog weird thing killed you and orange angel but the angel disappears while I was by your body then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder

Bro said go on

I said I look up at the person and I ask who he was since look like Dirk then it was dirk

Bro said did dirk died too? Lil man

I said yeah, he did as I start to cry into bro's chest

Bro said sh, everything going okay but do you want carry on tell about your nightmare

I said m' don't wanna talk 'bout it

Bro said okay lil man as he hugs me and starts rubbing my back

I said I'm sorry bro I'm so sorry

Bro said why are you sorry for? lil man

I said for waking you up because I had nightmare

Bro said you don't need be sorry lil man as he kept hugging me and rubbing my back

I said okay

Kenny said what happened? As he came in

I said sorry if I woke you up Ken

Kenny said I was wake already as he looks at me

Bro said lil man just had another nightmare where me and dirk died

Kenny said does he want come watch tv with me since Craig told me that what he was doing the first

Bro said do you want go watch tv with Ken?

I said no I want stay with you Bro

Kenny said okay but I will be in living room if you change your mind Dave as he left

Bro said do you want try get some more sleep lil man

I said no I don't want ever sleep again Bro

Bro said okay

I said Dirk normally wakes up when I have nightmare though

Bro said I think dirk is too tired even wake up

I said I guess he is as I look at Dirk

Bro said you sure don't want go to sleep or watch tv with ken?

I said I'm sure Bro

Bro said okay as he looks at me

I said you okay? Bro

Bro said I'm just worried about you lil man

I said I'm okay Bro

Bro said do you feel tired at school? Lil man

I said yeah, I do feel tired at school Bro

Bro said I think I'm going home schooled you that's way i can keep eye on you lil man

I said why? Bro

Bro said I just want too

I said okay

Bro said that where if you do start feel tired due in the daytime less you can have nap then get back to your school work

I said what about Dirk?

Bro said dirk will keep going to school

I said okay

Bro said cool

As we kept talking about things and that till Dirk wakes up

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in a room with Dave and Bro who was talking each other about somethings and I just woke up I did notice Dave had been crying but I didn't wake up like I'm normal do but I was cuddling a rainbow dash teddy bear not lil cal or lil hal so i know I was at Kenny's house

Dave said you okay? Dirk

I said yeah, I'm okay but have you been crying? Dave

Dave said yeah, I have but I'm okay now

I said why was you crying? Dave

Dave said I had nightmare but I told Bro about it

I said okay

Bro said so did you have nice sleep lil dude

I said yeah but I normal wake up when I hear dave crying though

Bro said I know since lil man told me

I said cool but what was nightmare about? lil bro

Dave said where you and bro died but I know it's just nightmare

I said okay as I sat up and hug him

Dave said I'm okay dirk

I said how did I died in your nightmare

Dave said you get stab twice

I said can you show or tell me where I did in your night mare?

Dave said sure as he put his right hand on my stomach first

I said is that where I got stab twice? Dave

Dave said no only once

I said where else?

Dave said I will show you as he put his right hand on my chest

I said is that it?

Dave said yeah

I said what about bro?

Dave said he got stab once

I said where abouts?

Dave said I will show on bro

I said okay

Bro said go on lil man

Dave said okay as he put his right hand on bro's chest

I said is that where bro got stab? Lil bro

Dave stutter y-yeah as he was crying

I said sorry lil bro I didn't mean upset you

Bro said it's okay lil man nothing going hurt me or lil dude

I said yeah lil bro

Dave said I know

I said okay

Dave said Broooo

Bro said yeah

Dave said can I go watch tv now with Ken

Bro said sure lil man

Dave said okay as he got up and left

I said why did dave had dream/nightmare about dying for? Bro

Bro said I don't know lil dude

I said okay can I go watch tv too with them

Bro said sure since I'm going back to sleep

I said okay

Bro said go then lil dude

I said I'm going bro as I got up and still hugging rainbow dash teddy bear as i left

Dave said what you doing? Dirky

I said I'm going watch tv with you and Ken

Dave said okay as we went downstairs

I said so are you going telling me what your nightmare about or not? Dave

Dave said nope I'm not as he jumped the last two steps

I said idiot

Dave said you just jealous you can't do that

I said I can too

Dave said can't

I said I can too

Dave said prove it

I said don't want too

Dave said Dirk is scared cat

I said I'm not too

Dave said are too

I said fine as I jumped the two stairs and landing on my right ankle

Dave said you okay? Dirk

I said I'm okay Dave as I limped

Dave said you are not okay? dirk

I said I will be okay dave

Dave said sorry Dirky

I said I'm okay dave as we went into the living room

Kenny said what you two here?

Dave said I want to watch tv with you

I said same here

Kenny said does dash know?

I said we asking him and he said yes as I limped to Ken

Kenny said why are you limping for? Dirk

I said I want to

Dave said he hurt himself because of me since I jumped the last two steps

Kenny said and?

I said I called dave an idiot but he said I was just jealous and said I couldn't but I said I could

Dave said then we arguing for a bit then I called dirk scared cat then he did

Kenny said what did you land on your feet?

I said no i didn't

Dave said sit down dirk as he sat down next to ken

I said okay as I sat next to dave

Kenny said what did you land on dirk?

I said my right ankle

Kenny said does it hurt?

I said yeah but I will be okay

Dave said I'm sorry dirk I'm so sorry as he hugs me

I said I'm okay dave as I hug him back

Kenny said do you want me look at your right ankle? Dirk

I said no

Kenny said okay as he went watch the tv

I said do you like mlp? Ken

Kenny said yeah, I do

I said cool

Dave whined bbbbooorrrinng

Kenny said I guess he doesn't like it?

Dave said no I don't like it and only watch it to make dirk happy when he is hurt or upset

Kenny said cool

I said how did I get this rainbow dash teddy bear? Ken

Kenny said you chose it to help you sleep last night

I said who is it?

Kenny said my youngest son Keon's but he got loads of them since that he is favourite character from mlp

I said cool

Dave said this is boring

I said stop complaining already

Dave said why?

I said because it's annoying

Dave said so are you

I said you made me hurt my right ankle

Dave said you made broke my left wrist as we kept arguing

Kenny said who is looking after dash?

I said he was asleep when I left the room

Kenny said okay

Dave said I hate you dirk as he got up and left

Kenny said where is he going?

I said probably to Bro or somewhere

Kenny said okay then

Zeke said why is dave crying for? as he come in

I said because of me probably

Zeke said okay

I said where is Dave?

Zeke said he is with my dad Craig since he didn't want to wake Dash up again

Kenny said how you feeling? Zeke

Zeke said much better now dad as he came and sat on Ken's lap

Kenny said who said you sit on my lap Zeke

Zeke said me

Kenny said okay than

I said do you like mlp? Zeke

Zeke said nope but I just watch it with Raul and Keon let's my daddies sleep in on weekends and before school

I said it is the true? Ken

Kenny said yeah, Zeke does as he is good kid

I said cool

Zeke said what did you do make Dave cry? Dirk

I said i told him stop whining already and I told him it was his fault I hurt my right ankle than he said it was my fault he broke his left wrist

Kenny said they was arguing till I ask who look after Dash

Zeke said then what

I said dave told me he hating me and he left

Zeke said okay

Bro said lil dude as he come in leaning on TJ

Kenny said TJ how you feeling?

TJ said I'm okay dad but Dash was try to get up and walk by himself till I tell him off

I said Broooo don't try walk by yourself

Bro said sorry lil dude

Kenny said TJ let him sit down

TJ said okay as he helps Bro sit next to me

Zeke said where dave and my dad Craig?

Bro said Craig took dave to dill to wake him up

Zeke said I'm going to watch as he got off Ken and left

TJ said me too as he left too

Bro said why is lil man crying for? lil dude

I said I told him it was his fault I hurt my right ankle and he told me it was my fault he broken his left wrist they we argue till Ken asked us who is look after you Bro

Bro said how did you hurt your right ankle? Lil dude

I said I jumped the last two steps since dave did it and I called him an idiot then he told me I was jealous and I couldn't it

Bro said okay

Kenny said you okay? D

Bro said yeah, I'm okay Ken but I just worried about lil man

Kenny said I know because of the nightmare? D

Bro said yeah

I said are you mad at me? bro

Bro said no I'm not mad at you since lil man told me what happened that's why I ask you too

I said okay

Zeke said dad help us as he ran in and jumped on Ken with TJ behind him

TJ said yeah, dad help us

Dave said Broooo help me please as he came in and sat next to bro

Kenny said why? Zeke and TJ

Bro said yeah, why lil man

Dill shouted GET BACK HERE ZEKE AND TJ AND LIL MAN as he ran in

I said what's wrong? dill

Dill said the three woke me up with Craig

Kenny said where is Craig?

Craig said I'm here Ken as he come in

Dill said come on you lil man I'm not going to hurt

Dave said no as he buried his head in bro's chest

Bro said how did they wake you up? Dill

Dill said I think Craig told them to jump on me to wake me up

Zeke said dad protect us from him please

Kenny said nope I'm not protect you Zeke and TJ

Dave said are you going protect me? Bro

Bro said nope since I know dill will just tickle you

Zeke said I don't want get tickle

Dill said I won't tickle them since TJ and Zeke are not well and lil man got broken wrist

Kenny said what are you going do them?

Dill said I was just going throw water over them

Bro said what about Craig? Dill

Dill said I just punched him already

Kenny said you okay? Craig

Craig said I'm fine Ken since Dill didn't punch me that hard

Dill said I didn't want hurt you Craig

I said you can't throw water over Dave though

Dill said I was going throw water over TJ and Zeke

Kenny said do it still since I don't care if I get wet

Dill said I will as he left

Zeke said dad Craig help us please?

Craig said nope

TJ said it was your idea wake him up

Craig said you two wasn't meant do it only Dave was

I said why?

Craig said because he was upset so I was going get him wake dash up but dash was awake already so I decide to dill with him

Dill said are you two ready? TJ and Zeke as he come in with two glass of water

TJ said fine do it since I don't care anymore

Dill said fine as he throws a glass water at TJ

Craig said now go get dry TJ

TJ said okay as he left

Dill said you ready? Zeke

Zeke said never as he got off Ken and starts to run around the living room

Dill said stop running

Zeke said never

Craig said be careful both of you

Dill said I will

I said Zeke you should does let him doing it

Zeke said no way Dirky

I said okay

Craig said come Zeke stop running

Zeke said I don't want too

Bro said what you going to lil man? Dill

Dill said Craig told me lil man was upset so he was only go to wake me up so i didn't mind if was just dave since he just gentle shook me

Dave said yeah

Zeke said no fair Dill

Dill said I know you since you were a two Zeke but only know dave and dirk for about 6 weeks or so

TJ said what about me? dill as he come in

Dill said I know since you were 3 TJ

TJ said okay

Zeke said you never getting me wet Dill as he ran hide behind Craig

Craig said no hiding behind me Zeke

Zeke said yeah, I will since you are my dad you meant protect me from everything and anything

TJ said it is not cold water Zeke

Zeke said you are just saying that because he got you

I said I would let dill get me wet

Zeke said I don't want to as he fell

Craig said you okay? Zeke

Zeke said I'm fine dad as he got up and start to run out of the room

Dill said get back here Zeke as he ran out of the room too

Kenny said dill will get tired before he gets Zeke

TJ said why did you and dave jumped the two last steps for? dirk

I said we just did since we normally do it in our friends' houses with stairs

TJ said okay

Zeke said yay dill have got me yet as he ran in

Dill said I'm not giving up just yet Zeke as he ran in to

Dave said this fun to watch a 23 years' old chases a 13 years' old

Zeke said it fun to get chases too by 23 years' old

I said bro where we will be going back home?

Bro said we going back on Sunday 8th January since you got school on Monday

I said what about dave?

Bro said I'm going home school him from now on

Craig said TJ you should get ready for school

Kenny said no I rang his and Zeke's principal telling them they won't be going in till Monday 9th January

TJ said cool no school for me

Zeke said yeah

Craig said why? ken

Kenny said I want keep them at home for couple of days

Craig said I can't win with you Ken

Kenny said you should be getting ready for work Craig

Craig said nope I shouldn't since I am going back on 9th not today

Kenny said okay then

Craig said I told ruby I was going met her at my parent's house though

Kenny said oh okay as he got up and left

Dill said Craig did you upset ken again?

Craig said I will go and see as he left

Zeke said oh no Dill can get me now

Dill said I forgot about that

Zeke said oops as he run to bro and hides behind him

Bro said no hiding behind me Zeke

Zeke said I will

Dill said that won't stop me

Dave said let me get out of the way first

Zeke said I just follow dave

Dill said I give up try get you Zeke as he sat down next TJ

Zeke said yeah, I win as he stops hiding behind bro and move away from us

Dill said okay as he got up and throws glass of water over Zeke

Zeke said that's cold as he left

Craig said I guess you got him? Dill as he come in

Dill said yeah, I did since i told him I give up so he did want he normally does

Craig said okay Dill and Dash will you be okay to look after TJ and Zeke

Bro said why? Craig

Craig said I need try find Ken then go to my parent's house

Dill said we will be fine

Craig said thanks as he left

 **Bro (dash) p.o.v**

I was in the living room with lil man, lil dude, TJ and Dill since Ken gone missing and Craig ask me and Dill look after TJ and Zeke

Dirk said dill need to must look after since bro can't too much

Dill said I know lil rascal

I said you okay? lil man as I look at him but he got his eyes closes

Zeke said where my daddies? As he come in

Dill said Craig gone find Ken then he going go his parents' house

Zeke said okay

I said lil man are you awake? but he didn't answer me

Dirk said I think he is asleep Bro

I said okay I will let him sleep then

Dirk said did you have fun getting wet? Zeke and TJ

TJ said yeah, I did

Zeke said no I didn't as he sat down on the floor

Dill said I guess I should clean this up

TJ said no I will do it as he got and left

I said okay

Zeke said dash

I said yeah

Zeke said I feel dizzy

I said come sit next to dirk

Zeke said okay as he got up and sat next to dirk

TJ said can I clean up? Dill as he come in

Dill said sure TJ

I said TJ you have grown up a lot since you been around Dave and Dirk

TJ said I know I have as he starts to clean up

Dirk said you okay? Zeke

Zeke said I just feel dizzy and I just want to lay down

Dirk said you can put your head on my lap if you want to

Zeke said thanks Dirk as he laid down put his head-on Dirk's lap

I said lil dude that was nice of you

Dirk said I know I can be nice when I want to be

I said okay

TJ said I finish cleaning up

I said okay

Dill said I'm going to the toilet quickly as he got up and left

TJ said does anyone want a drink?

I said no thanks

Zeke said I will have water please TJ

Dirk said no thanks

I said don't think dave wants one since he is asleep

TJ said okay as he left

Zeke said I never seen TJ like this before

I said maybe he just growing up since he is 14 now

Dirk said me and dave will be 14 in December too

I said I know you will lil dude

Zeke said cool and I just turned 13 yesterday so maybe I can see my dad Ken's parents' now

I said maybe Zeke

TJ said here Zeke as he come in

Zeke said thanks TJ as he sat up and took and drink it

TJ said it's fine as he sat down on the other couch

I said so do any of you have homework do?

Dirk said does that include me and dave? bro

I said yeah, it does include you and lil man lil dude

Zeke said nope since I done all my homework

TJ said I don't think I have

I said why don't you go a check TJ

TJ said okay I will as he got up and left

I said what about you? lil dude

Dirk said I do but it is at home in New York

I said okay

TJ said yeah, I do have homework as he come in with his schoolbag

I said why don't you do it than TJ

TJ said okay but I might need help with it

I said Dirk will help you if you need it

Dirk said why me? Bro

I said because I got lil man asleep on me I don't want wake him lil dude

Dirk said fine

TJ said I normally do my homework on the table here as he sat on the floor

Dill said what you doing? TJ as he come in

TJ said my homework like dash told me to

Dill said wow you listening to dash but not me or your dads

TJ said I do listen to my daddies as he starts doing his homework

I said Dirk will help him if he needs it

Dill said good and I know Zeke he probably does he is already

Zeke said yeah, I have

Dirk said I left my homework in New York

I said you know all your friends will be at school now

Dirk said I know but you were going keep me of this week anyway

I said I know lil dude

Zeke said so what homework are you are doing? TJ

TJ said I'm doing maths homework so I don't need help with it as he kept doing it

Kenny said is my oldest son doing his homework? As he come in

TJ said yeah, dash ask us if we got any homework but I couldn't remember if I did or didn't so he told me go and check

Kenny said carry on

TJ said so I did check and I did have homework and he told me do it so I am

Kenny said wow I thought I never see the day why TJ didn't argue with someone about homework or did he argue with you? Dash

I said nope he didn't but Dirk is going to help him if he needs it

Kenny said okay I'm proud of you TJ as he sat next to Zeke

TJ said thanks but I think I should done it when you told me too

Kenny said will you do it when me or Craig tell you do it? TJ

TJ said yeah, I will than I can do what I want

Kenny said okay

Dill said so where did Craig found you if he did?

Kenny said he find me at the park

Dill said okay

Kenny said Zeke I guess you done all your homework?

Zeke said yeah, I have since I done it straight away when I got home

Dirk said you sound like Dave Zeke

Zeke said okay

Dave said no don't leave me bro as he was still asleep while he kept saying it over

I said lil man I'm still here as I start playing with his hair but he didn't calm down and he just curled up into a ball next to me

Dill said do you need help yet? TJ

TJ said no I don't

I said lil man I'm still here as I pick him up and put him on my lap

Zeke said dad

Kenny said yeah

Zeke said can I go outside with Dill?

Kenny said no

Zeke said okay

Dirk said now what are you doing? TJ as he got up and sat next to TJ as he talks to TJ quietly and TJ answer quietly too

Zeke said Dad can I talk you and daddy Craig when he is back

Kenny said about what? Zeke

Zeke said about seeing your parents, dad since I'm 13 now

Kenny said sure we can talk about that when Craig gets back

I said you okay? lil dude as I look at dave and his right hand was on my chest again

Dirk said yeah, I am okay Bro

Kenny said why is Dave's hand on your chest? D

I said is his nightmares that's where I keeping get stab as I kept playing with Dave's hair

Kenny said wow

Dill said you know he is shaking badly and he is breathing isn't normal either D

I said lil man you need wake up for me as he didn't wake up

Dirk said Dave you need wake up as he sat in front of me

I said lil man as I gentle shook him wake

Dave stutter w-what as he woke up and look at me with his red eyes

I said was you have a nightmare as he just nodded at me

Dill said you okay? lil man as he shook his head

I said was it the same before? Lil man

Dave said yeah but this time it my friends was in it from New York but they all died except me and Karkat as he starts to cry

I said sh, everything is going be okay no one is going get hurt as I hold him tightly to me

Dirk said dave it is going be okay since all our friends are okay since I keep texting them

Dave said TJ

TJ said yeah

Dave said sorry for beating you up yesterday I didn't mean to hurt you

TJ said it's fine you didn't hurt me and my daddies told me

Dave said okay

TJ said Dirk can you help me?

Dirk said sure as he went sat next to TJ

I said you okay? lil man

Dave said where's my shades? Bro

I said lil dude

Dirk said yeah Bro

I said where is lil man's and yours shades?

Dirk said I lost them but this lights don't hurt my eyes

I said where is lil man's shades?

Dirk said I don't know

I said Dirk Calvin Strider go and find them now

TJ said I will help you find them Dirk

Dirk said okay as they got up and left

I said you okay? lil man

Dave said no lights hurts my eyes as he buried his face in my chest

Kenny said I can turn the lights off and shut the curtains

I said thanks Ken

Kenny said it's fine as he got up and turned the light off and shut the curtains

Dave said thanks Ken

Kenny said it's fine Dave as he sat back down

Dave said Bro did you go to the school in this town

I said yeah, I did

Kenny said that was you where you just sat on your own all the time

I said yeah, it was me since I went before Kev's wedding

Dave said you mean where TJ goes?

I said yeah, lil man

Dave said cool

Kenny said Zeke?

I said I think he is asleep Ken

Kenny said Zeke you okay?

I said Zeke

Dave said he is asleep

I said okay

Dave said have your sis and her husband decide on the name of their baby? Ken

Kenny said yeah

I said what did they name her? Ken

Kenny said her name is Kendra Ikabel Broflovski

Dave said cool

I said so when is Roseann birthday? Ken

Kenny said her birthday is 24th June

I said oh okay

Dill said you know me and dash are the same age now

I said oops I think we forgot about your birthday Dill

Dill said I know since it was on new year day

Kenny said what you laughing at? Dave

Dave said just something as he kept on laughing

I said lil man?

Dave said yeah

I said tell me what you laughing at

Dave said I am just laughing about something what Jake told me

I said okay

Dill said who is Jake?

Dave said my boyfriend since I ask him out on new year day as he smirks

Dill said I thought you was going out with Karkat or Karkles? Lil man

I said he was but that his ex

Dill said okay

I said lil man you okay?

Dave whisper I might have wet myself

I whisper you what?

Dave whisper I think I wet myself

I whisper David Halvin Strider why didn't you say you had go to the toilet

Dave whisper I'm sorry Bro I'm so sorry as he starts to cry

I whisper it's okay lil man

Dave whisper I can't move either

I whisper what do you mean? lil man

Dave whisper my back is hurting me and I can't move at all it hurts

I whisper okay

Kenny said what you two whisper about

Dave said I wet myself on bro only because I can't move at all

Kenny said huh

Dill said what

I said Dave's back his hurting him and he can't move at all it hurts him so he wet himself on me

Kenny said do you want me wash your and Dave's trousers? D

I said what are we going to wear? Ken

Kenny said Dave can wear pair of Zeke's or TJ's shorts and you can wear pair of Craig's or my shorts

I said okay thanks Ken

Kenny said do you want me to take Dave and help you to

I said I just help me since I don't want move dave

Kenny said okay as he helps me up and I lean on him

Dave whined it hurts Bro

I said I know lil man but we going you out of the wet trousers and put shorts on you for now

Dave said okay

Kenny said I will go slow Dave as we left to the living room

I said thanks Ken as we went upstairs

Kenny said it's fine D as we went into Zeke's room

Dave said this is Zeke's room

Kenny said yeah, it is as he sat me down on Zeke's bed

I said let's get you out of the wet clothes

Dave said okay but you have do it

I said I know lil man as I took his trousers and boxers off

Dave said ouch it hurts ouch

I said sh, lil man everything is going be okay

Kenny said here pair of shorts for Dave Dash as he gave me red pair of swimming shorts

I said thanks Ken as I slowly put them on Dave

Dave said Bro

I said yeah lil man

Dave said I don't feel well

Kenny said why don't you and your bro stay in here for a while Dave as he left

I said lil man I need put you down so I can I get out of my wet clothes too

Dave said oh ok

I said I will be careful as I slowly put him on Zeke's bed

Dave said it's hurts Bro

I said what does? Lil man as I took my trousers off

Dave said laying on my back hurts

I said do you want me lay you on your side or stomach? Lil man as I look at him

Dave said I want sit on you Bro

I said you can when Ken comes back of shorts for me as I sat next to him

Dave said okay

I said what was you and Jake talking about

Dave said about Dirk, you, our friends, school and that as he locked his red eyes to my own red-orange/amber eyes

I said cool lil man as I starts play with his hair

Dave said Bro when are you going to start home schooling me?

I said when we get back home and Dirk go to school on Monday

Dave said okay as he starting to cries

I said what's wrong? lil man

Dave said it hurts

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was in Zeke's room in pair of his swimming shorts and Bro was with me just in his boxers since I wet myself while sitting on him and my back was hurting me and I couldn't move and I kept telling bro since we are waiting for Ken go back pair of shorts for Bro

Bro said what hurts? Lil man

I said my back is hurting me badly Bro

Bro said what can I do help you?

I said I want sit on you Bro

Bro said I know you do apart from that now

I said I don't know Bro

Kenny said here Dash as he threw orange shorts at Bro as he come in

Bro said thanks Ken as he got up and turned around to take his boxers shorts off to put on the shorts

Kenny said you okay? Dave

I said no

Bro said I guess this your shorts? Ken

Kenny said yeah since I couldn't find pair of Craig as he picks my and Bro's trousers and boxers shorts up

Bro said okay as he sat next to me again

Kenny said do you the fit you? D

Bro said yeah but I think they might little big on me though

Kenny said oh well as he left

I whined Broooo

Bro said I know Lil man as he puts his legs up

I said it hurts Bro my back hurts

Bro said I know it does as he gentle pick me up and put me on his lap

I said Bro

Bro said yea

I said you okay?

Bro said I'm just worried about you lil man as he starts rubbing my back

I said i am not hurting your knees

Bro said no you are not lil man

I said okay as I put my head on his shoulder

Bro said you tired lil man

I said no I'm not tired I just like using your shoulder as a pillow

Bro said okay as he laughs

Dirk said Dave as he come run in and jumped on the bed

Bro said careful lil dude

Dirk said sorry Bro and Dave

I said it okay

Bro said what do you want? Lil dude

Dirk said Ken told me Dave's back was hurting him and you were in here as he sat next to us

Bro said okay

I said he didn't tell you anything else? As I look at him

Dirk said no he didn't

I said good

Bro said you okay? lil dude

Dirk said yeah, I'm fine Bro

Bro said cool

Dirk said here your shades lil bro as he gave them to me

I said can you put them on me please? Bro

Bro said sure as he took my shades of Dirk and put them on me

I said thanks

Bro said it is fine lil man

Dirk said why do you two have shorts on for?

I said I wet myself on Bro

Dirk said Dave wet himself as he laughs

I said shut up Dirk

Dirk said dave is a baby because he wet himself as he kept laughing and kept saying it

I whined Broooo

Bro said Dirk Calvin Strider stop laughing making fun of Dave

Dirk said it's funny because he wants get treating like a 13 years old boy but he wet himself

I said Bro make him stop please as I buried my head in Bro's chest

Bro said Dirk you are ground for a week when we get back

Dirk shouted WHAT?

Bro said you are grounded we get home for a week

Dirk shouted IT NOT FAIR I BET YOU WON'T GROUNDED DAVE BECAUSE HE WET HIMSELF ON YOU BRO

Bro shouted NO I WON'T BECAUSE IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU ARE MAKING FUN OF HIM BECAUSE OF IT

Dirk shouted YOU PROBABLY WOULD HAVE GROUNDED ME IF I WET MYSELF ON YOU

Bro shouted NO I WOULDN'T BUT AT THE MIN DAVE IS IN PAIN AND HE CAN'T MOVE AT ALL IT HURTS

Dirk shouted HE IS LYING LIKE HE ALWAYS DOES I WISH YOU NEVER COME BACK IN OUR LIFE AND I WISH DAVE WASN'T MY BRO OR MY TWIN

Bro shouted DIRK GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW

Dirk shouted I WILL SINCE YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT DAVE as he left

Bro said you okay? lil man

I said I'm okay Bro as I look at him

Bro said sorry for shouted

I said why did Dirk say he wish you never come back in our life and I wasn't his twin bro for? Bro

Bro said I don't know lil man as he looks at me

I said you okay? Bro

Bro said don't worry about me lil man

I said Bro please

Bro said I'm okay but lil dude did hurt my feelings by saying it

I said I glad you did come back in our life as I smile at him

Bro said thanks lil man as he smiles and hugs me gentle

I said it's fine Bro

Kenny said why was you and Dirk shouted for? D as he come in

Bro said he was laughing and making fun of lil man because he wet himself on me so I grounded him when we get home

Kenny said oh okay as he came sat next to us

I said Dirk said he wish Bro never come back in my and his life and wish I wasn't his twin either

Kenny said he probably didn't mean it since sometimes I still wish Kev wasn't my bro but I glad he is

I said I know he doesn't mean it

Kenny said how is your back? Dave

I said it's hurts badly

Kenny said D I was going ask you something

Bro said ask me what? Ken

Kenny said I asked my uncle Luke and his friend Alex James if it is okay with you and Dave too

Bro said carry on

Kenny said ask if they do the op on Dave if he wants it

Bro said where and when? Ken

Kenny said in the hospital here and whenever dave wants it

Bro said what about school for Dirk and their friends and boyfriends

Kenny said Dirk can go to school here with TJ or I can take Dirk back home and look after him till Dave gets better

Bro said I will talk to them about it Ken

Kenny said or I can look after Dave here while you look after Dirk back home

Bro said what do you think? Lil man

I said can I think about it?

Kenny said yeah, you can think about and talk to Dash and Dirk about it too as he got up and left

Bro said do you want to stay here and have the op? lil man

I said with you and dirk? Bro

Bro said only if Dirk wants to stay here

I said I do want the op here since Luke is nice and I trusted him

Bro said okay but we can talk to Dirk when he calms down and come back in here to apologize

I said okay since I don't like being pain Bro

Bro said I know you don't but the op probably will help though

I said okay

Dirk said sorry Bro as he come in with his head down

Bro said it's fine lil dude

Dirk said I didn't mean what I said bro as he come and sat next to us

Bro said I know lil dude as he ruffles Dirk's hair

I said Bro we should ask and talk him about it now

Dirk said talk to me about what?

Bro said Ken asked his uncle and one of his uncle's friend about doing op on Dave's back here lil dude

Dirk said and?

I said I want to have it here

Dirk said what do you want ask me?

Bro said do you want stay here till Dave is better or go home? lil dude

Dirk said I want to go home

Bro said do you want me come with you and look after you or do you want Ken?

Dirk said why are you asking me for? Bro

Bro said Ken said if you want go home he will look after you but if you want me to come with you he will look after lil man till he is better

Dirk said oh okay as he looks at me

I said why are you looking at me for? Dirk

Dirk said do you want Bro stay with you? Dave

I said I do want both of you stay with me but I will be okay if you want go home Dirk

Dirk said I do want go home

Bro said why don't you think about and tell me on Friday then that way Ken can get pack some clothes if you want him

Dirk said I will I think about Bro as he got up and left

Bro said will you be okay if lil dude wants me go with him? Lil man

I said yeah, I will be okay since Ken will be with me

Bro said okay so when do you want it so we can tell Ken and he can tell Luke

I said I want it on Wednesday 18th January

Bro said okay then

Kenny said so have you three talk about it as he come in

Bro said yeah, we have

I said I want it here on the Wednesday 18th January

Kenny said okay I will tell my uncle but what does Dirk wants

Bro said Dirk want to go home but he doesn't know if he wants me or you go with him

Kenny said that's why Dirk asked me if I will be okay away from my family for

I said yeah, it is

Kenny said okay

Dirk said I decide as he come in

I said already? Dirk

Dirk said can I change mind? Bro

Bro said yeah, you can

Dirk said I want to stay here with Dave and you Bro

Bro said that's fine

I said what changed your mind? Dirk

Dirk said I phoned John and talk to him about

I said you what?

Dirk said I was just talking him ask like hypothetically about it

I said you was talking about what?

Dirk said I was talking I said to him if someone need an op and you were close to him what will he do about it

Bro said what did he say

Dirk said he will stay with them till they are better to they can come home

I said so you are staying here with me? Dirk

Dirk said yeah, I am since we never really be away from each other for long

I said yeah, we have Dirk but not that far from each other

Dirk said I know that

I said why don't you go home with Bro for a week see how we do and if you don't like it then Bro and you can come back here

Kenny said I'm going to phone my uncle now as he left

Dirk said when are you going have the op

I said I want it on 18th January

Dirk said this year?

I said yeah

Dirk said Bro can we go home like we planned and see I do without Dave for the week

Bro said sure lil dude we can home

I said okay

Bro said lil man if you feel you need come home before the op please tell Ken or Craig

I said I will Bro I promise

Dirk said do you want lil hal? Dave

I said yeah, I will have lil hal

Dirk said cool Bro can you text Drake ask him bring our stuff here and we can stay here

Kenny said Dash Drake brought your stuff here and left again as he come in

I said can we stay here? Ken

Kenny said sure you can

Bro said what did your uncle say about it?

Kenny said that's fine he will do all the rest

Dirk said me and Bro are going home as we planned and see how I do away from dave for a week

Kenny said Dave please tell me if you don't the op or want go home

I said I will I promise

Kenny said cool

Dirk said I'm going talk to TJ and Zeke as he got up and left

Kenny said I'm going have a nap as he left

Bro said you sure you will be okay? lil man

I said bro I will be fine

Bro said you can phone me if you get a nightmare and you don't wake up Ken, Craig, TJ and Zeke up

I said what if you don't answer? Bro

Bro said then just keep trying till I do

I said okay you promise you won't get mad at me if I call you at night?

Bro said I promise I won't get mad lil man

I said okay Bro

Bro said why don't you try get some sleep lil man

I said I'm not tired though as I yawn

Bro said i think you are tired lil man

I said I am not

Bro said you are as he took my shades off

I said why did you take my shades off as I kept yawning

Bro said so you can try get some sleep lil man

I said I'm not tired as I know I was falling asleep

Bro said you are tired since you are falling asleep on me

I said m' not tired Bro

Bro said you are tired since your funny accent is coming out

I said isn't coming out you just think it is

Bro said just go to sleep lil man as he starts playing with my hair

I said stop play with my hair and try make go to sleep Bro

Bro said nah I don't wanna to as he kept doing

I said whatever as I kept falling asleep

Bro said lil man you are tired since you still falling asleep

I said maybe I am bit tired bro

Bro said just go to sleep I'm not going nowhere lil man

I said okay I will as I fell asleep

I did hear bro whisper night lil man

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was just talking to TJ since Zeke was asleep again and Dill was watching tv something boring and that

TJ said so where did you go? Dirk

I said I went to Zeke's room to see my bros and talk them about something

TJ said what did you talk them about?

I said just something since I'm not going tell or less Dave say I can

TJ said okay

I said do you think your dad would let us go out?

TJ said I don't know but we can ask him Dirk

I said what is the time anyway?

TJ said it's 2:59pm so he might me out since I will be just finish school about now

I said cool let's go ask him

TJ said sure

I said where will he be?

TJ said either in his room or his office

I said let's check his office first

TJ said okay

I said which dad are you going ask?

TJ said my dad Ken since my dad Craig isn't back yet

I said okay as we walk to Ken's office

TJ said can I ask you something? Dirk

I said about what?

TJ said about your parents

I said okay

TJ said what was mum and dad like?

I said what do you mean?

TJ said did they grounder and take away things from you

I said my mum was nice, kind

TJ said what else?

I said my dad was okayish but he was mad nearly all the time so he was strict with Dave and sometimes me

TJ said anything else

I said my parents used always agrue about things

TJ said did you have get scared when they did?

I said yeah, I did but I used pretend I wasn't but Dave knew I was scared

TJ said what you did do when you got scared

I said I used hug dave and told him I wasn't scared he was

TJ said did he ever believe you

I said no but he knew I knew I was pretend not get scared

TJ said okay

I said do your dads argue ever?

TJ said yeah, they do

I said do you ever get scared

TJ said yeah, I do but all my siblings knows I get scared but I don't show it

I said I can understand that

TJ said okay as he knocks on Ken's door

I said is this Ken office?

TJ said yeah, it is

I said okay

TJ said I guess he isn't in there

I said do you always knock?

TJ said it is one of the rules they gave us always knock on the doors

I said huh?

TJ said we need knock on the doors of the offices, bathroom, bedrooms door

I said oh

TJ said don't you do that?

I said not really since most of the door was open

TJ said okay did you, ever did it?

I said yeah but only if the door was close since we used just shout if the door was open

TJ said oh okay

I said striders house hold was stranger

TJ said I know

I said when I went to my friend Jake house for the first I didn't know what do to

TJ said okay as he kept knocking

I said Ken as I knocked on the door

TJ said dad are you in there?

I said Kenny as I open the door

TJ said what are you doing? Dirk

I said I am opening the door

TJ said don't that

I said whatever TJ as I slowly open the door

TJ said stop it as he tried grab my hand

I said i am faster than most people because I'm a strider

Kenny shouted TIMOTHY JAYSON HOW MANY TIMES, DO I NEED TELL YOU KNOCKED BEFORE OPEN THE DOOR

I said TJ didn't open it I did

TJ said sorry dad but I did try to stop him

Kenny said Dirk listen here there is rule about opening doors

I said the rule is?

Kenny said the rule is knock on the doors and wait till if anyone say come in or wait a minute

I said oh okay I'm sorry Ken and TJ did try to stop me

Kenny said it's fine but what did you want? TJ

TJ said can I go outside with Dirk please? Dad

Kenny said go out where? TJ

TJ said I don't know since Dirk didn't say

Kenny said where do you want go out? Dirk

I said to the park

Kenny said TJ yes, you can out but only if Dash is okay about Dirk going out to the park

I said oops I forgot about Bro

TJ said thanks dad as he left me on my own with Ken

Kenny said did TJ tell you about the rule? Dirk

I said yeah, he did but I'm not used it

Kenny said go now and leave me alone do what I was doing as he shut the door

I said rude as I walk to and into Zeke's room and I saw dave was asleep on bro

Bro said hey lil dude

I said Bro

Bro said yeah lil dude

I said can I go to the park with TJ? Since ken said it was okay for him to go but only if you were okay about it

Bro said no you can't go to the park

I said why not? Bro

Bro said in case Drave see you and try get you go with him

I said oh okay

Bro said sorry lil dude

I said what if Dill come with us?

Bro said still no

I said oh

Bro said lil dude I just try to protect you and lil man from him

I said I know but TJ will be with me though

Bro said the answer is no so stop trying

I said okay Bro as I left the room

TJ said so can you go out to the park?

I said no I can't Bro won't let me

TJ said do you want me try?

I said no leave it as I went back in Zeke's room

Bro said what is now? lil dude

I said nothing Bro as I went and sat next to him

Bro said do you really want go to the park? lil dude

I said no I just want get out of the house

Bro said why don't you just go out in the back garden less that way I know you are safe

I said no I mean I want get out of house and the gardens

Bro said what about your eyes? lil dude

I said i will be okay Bro since I like my eyes and I just want show them but

Bro said but what?

I said I can't because my eyes are sensitive to light

Bro said I know lil dude

I said so please bro can I go to park?

Bro said no

I said okay Bro

TJ said dash please let him come to park with me? as he came in

Bro said no

TJ said why not?

Bro said because I said so that's why

TJ shouted WHY WON'T YOU LET DIRK COME TO THE PARK WITH ME AND DON'T SAY BECAUSE YOU SAID SO

Bro said he is grounded

TJ shouted WHY HE IS GROUNDED FOR?

Bro said because he was arguing with me about something

TJ shouted YOU CAN START HE GROUNDED WHEN YOU ARE AT HOME

Bro said listen here I'm Dirk's brother what every I say goes and you need learn to respect that TJ as they kept arguing as TJ was shouting at bro

I said TJ stop it you go to wake Dave up

TJ shouted WHO CARES I BET HE WOULD LET DAVE GO TO PARK WITH ME BUT NOT YOU

Bro said no I wouldn't let lil man go to the park with you

I said I know he wouldn't TJ

TJ shouted WHY IS DAVE WEARING PAIR OF ZEKE'S SHORT AND YOU ARE WEARING MY DAD KEN'S SHORT FOR

Bro said I had accident with my drink

TJ shouted YOU LYING

I said dave had accident that's why they are in shorts for

TJ shouted WHAT KIND OF ACCIDENT

I said he wet himself

TJ said Dave wet himself that's is funny since he wanted treating be like a 13 not a baby but he wet himself as he starts to laughs

I said shut up TJ

Bro said he is in pain and can't move that's why

TJ said that's so funny

Dave said what is going on? as he woke up

TJ said dave is a baby as he kept saying it

I shouted SHUT UP TIMOTHY JAYSON MCCORMICK TUCKER

TJ shouted DON'T CALL ME THAT DIRK CALVIN STRIDER as we both kept arguing

Bro said stop shouting both of you, now as dave was crying and buried his face in Bro's chest

I said sorry Bro

Bro said It is fine lil dude

TJ said I'm going tell everyone dave is a baby as he ran and left the room

I said I'm sorry lil bro

Dave said It's fine since bro told me

Bro said we did try saying I had accident with a drink

Dave said it's fine bro but all my and Dirk's friends won't think I'm cool and won't want hang around with me

I said it wasn't your fault though

Dave said Jake won't be with me either as he starts to cry again

I said listen here Jake loves you so much he wants be with you remember lil bro you do it before

Dave said don't remind me about that spikey

Bro said what happened I want to know

Dave said don't say anything Dirk

I said sorry Bro not going say it

Bro said I will get out of you Dirk when we are at home

I said okay

Dave said you and Jake promise me you wouldn't tell anyone about it

I said I am going keep that promise and I'm not going tell anyone about it not even Bro

Dave said you better or I tell John about you know what

Bro said why are you two keeping secrets from me?

Dave said I want to

I said because we promise each other

Bro said fine

I whisper to Dave you tell John about what?

Dave whisper I tell John about you don't love or fancy him and say you have crush on Karkat Vantas

I whisper you wouldn't do that to your best friend and me

Dave whisper I would and you know it Dirky

I whisper I promise I won't tell anyone about the accident

Dave whisper you better not or John will find out about your secret crush about Karkat

I said okay

Dave said good

Bro said have you two stop whisper now

I said yeah, we are

Dave said Bro

Bro said yeah

Dave said can we go to park please with Dirk and TJ

I said please? Bro

Bro said no

I said fine as I lay down next to them on Zeke's bed

Dave whisper sorry Dirk I did try

I whisper it's fine lil bro

Dave said don't call me lil bro

I said whatever lil bro as we kept arguing

 **Bro (Dash) p.o.v**

I was in Zeke's room with lil man on my lap and lil dude they was arguing about Dirk calling Dave lil bro and Dave kept telling Dirk don't call him that so I was just sat watch and I thought it was kind of funny but I know I shouldn't at them

I shouted THAT IS ENOUGH NOW DIRK AND DAVE STOP ARGUING

Dave said sorry Bro but Dirk starting it by calling me lil bro

I said don't care who starting it but I just finish it

Dirk said sorry Bro

I said it's fine but Dirk when Dave say stop calling him lil bro then just stop

Dirk said okay

I said Dave when you can move without it hurting then just walk away from Dirk

Dave said okay I will but what when I can't move then what should I do? Bro

I said then just ignore him when he keeps saying it

Dave said okay I will

I said now lil dude how about you going annoy Dill or someone so lil man can rest

Dirk said I'm too comfortable to move though

I said then go to sleep

Dirk said I'm not tired though

I said okay fine but don't get too annoying then

Dave whined Broooo

I said yeah lil man

Dave whined m' think m' wet myself again

I said you what?

Dirk said he think he wet himself again

I said Dirk go and get Ken please

Dirk said do I have choice?

I said no

Dirk whined fine Broooo as he got up

I said don't whine either

Dirk said okay as he left

I said David what did you tell me or Dirk you had to go to the toilet

Dave said sorry Bro I'm so sorry and I'm really am sorry

I said It's okay lil man but next time please tell me

Dave said I will I promise

I said are you potty trained probably

Dave said yes, I am but only when my back is badly hurting me then I normally just wet myself so my mum used put nappies on me

I said maybe I should I do that way I don't need worried about you wet yourself on me when you are sitting on me

Dave said sorry Bro but my mum only done it after when I wet myself for first time when my back played up

I said okay

Kenny said what do you want or need? D as he come in

I said Dave wet himself on me again

Kenny said how many times will he going keep doing it on you

I said don't ask me Ken so do you think we can borrow another pair of shorts or less our trousers and boxers are dry and clean

Kenny said I think you should put a nappy on dave for now till he can move without it hurting him

I said do you have nappy to fit a 13 years old boy? Ken

Kenny said yeah, I do since I kept from when I had my second op on my back D

I said oh okay

Kenny said I will get them and both of your trousers and boxers as he left

Dave said are you seriously go put nappy on me? Bro

I said yeah, I am seriously go put nappy on you only till you can move without hurting you

Dave said I wish never told you now

I said don't worry Ken probably would say that anyway

Dave said are you so seriously about put a nappy on me till I can move without it hurting me? Bro

I said yeah, I am David Halvin Strider I'm dead seriously about it

Dave said fine

I said no arguing or anything? Lil man

Dave said no less I won't need to worry get wet myself on you then I have you take my trousers and boxers off and puts shorts on again

I said okay

Kenny said here D as he gave me nappies, my trousers and boxers along with Dave's trousers and boxers too

I said thanks Ken

Kenny said it's fine since Dave might need wear them after his op

Dave said I like wearing nappies though

I said what do you just say? Lil man

Dave said I like wearing nappies since I used nearly wear them all the time

I said you like wearing nappies? Lil man as I took Zeke's shorts off

Dave said yeah, I do

I said you are weird lil man as I put a nappy on him

Kenny said D you sure Dave is your bro not your son? Since you are weird too

I said yeah, I am sure he is my bro not my son Kenneth

Kenny said don't call me that

Dave said why don't you like people calling you that for? Ken

Kenny said because it was one of my grandpa's name

I said you don't people calling you david lil man

Dave said because isn't cool and it stupid name

Kenny said what don't you like call David for? Dave

I said yeah, tell us as I put his trousers on

Dave said because no one used it except Dirk when he seriously talking about something with me or when he is mad at me

I said I called you it too when I'm mad at you

Dave said dad used called me it when he was drunk and mad

I said okay as I pick dave up put him on the bed

Dave said what you doing? Bro

I said I'm taking Ken's short off so I can I get put my boxers and trousers on because someone decide they was going wet themselves on me again

Dave said I said I was sorry Bro

I said I know lil man as I took Ken's shorts off

Kenny said D why do you call Dave lil man for?

I said I always done since he was 8 months

Kenny said okay

Dave whined stutter B-Broooo I-I d-don't f-feel w-well a-at a-all

I said what?

Kenny said Dave said he don't feel well at all

I said what's wrong? lil man

Dave said everything hurts and I feel sick, dizzy

I said do you feel like you going be sick or feel like faint? Lil man

Dave stutter y-yeah a-and m-my c-chest h-hurts a-and i-its h-hurts t-to b-breathe t-too

I said Kenny help me please I don't want to do

Kenny said Dave try calm down and don't talk and try focus on your breathing

I said Kenny

Kenny said Dave just nod if you did understand what I told you as Dave just nodded at Ken

I shouted KENNY

Kenny said Dash calm down will you since you are not helping Dave

I said i didn't know I was freaking out

Kenny said D you need try stay calm if you want to help Dave

I said okay as I just hold Dave

Kenny said D do you want me get Dirk?

I said no don't want lil dude in here at all

Dill said hey what is going on as he come in

I said Dill take other three boys to yours or anyway along as it isn't here

Dill said what is wrong with lil man? D

I said don't know

Kenny said just take other three boys out somewhere and I already text Craig about it

Dill said okay so what should I tell Dirk? D

I said I don't know Dill

Kenny said just tell him Dash change his mind about him going to the park

Dill said got it as he left

I said Ken why isn't lil man breathing back to normal now?

Kenny said D because he knows you scared since I can hear in your voice so you need try to calm down

I said I am trying to calm down

Kenny said Dave you need try stay awake for us as Dave was falling asleep

I said lil man you need try stay awake for me okay

Kenny said D sit him straight up

I said okay as I put Dave next me and sit up right against the headboard

Kenny said D you okay?

I said I'm worried Ken I seriously am worried

Kenny said Craig is on the way back with the car since we going to take Dave to hospital

I said okay as I look at Dave

Kenny said have you calm down yet? D

I said how are you so calm about this? Ken

Kenny said D you talking to a person who get panic attacks here

I said do you think lil man is have bad panic attacks?

Kenny said be honest with you Dash I don't really know

I said oh okay and I can hug him? Ken

Kenny said no don't that and just hold his hand if you want let him know everything is going back ok and you are here

I said okay as I hold Dave's right hand

Kenny said you know you are good big bro to them

I said I know lil man told me he heard me tell you and Dill about it

Kenny said it is true

Craig said hey Ken as he come in

I said can we go to the hospital now

Kenny said Craig help D and I will get Dave

I said I want to hold lil man

Kenny said no since you are shaking D

I said am I?

Craig said yeah, you are D as he come to me

I said I didn't notice I was shaking as I let's go of Dave's hand

Craig said come let get lil man to hospital as he helps me up

Kenny said yes, let's go as he gentle pick up Dave like a baby

I said everything going be okay lil man as I lean on Craig to walk

Kenny said Craig so how is Ruby? As we left and downstairs

Craig said she is fine but she said the baby isn't Liam that's why he left her because she cheating on and used hit him as we got to the car

I said can I sit in the back with him? Ken

Kenny said no I'm going sit in the back with him while you are going sit in the front

I said oh okay as Craig's open the passage door and help me into the car

Craig said Dave is going be okay Dash

I said huh?

Craig said I know you worried about Dave since I can see it in your eyes

I said what I meant tell lil dude? Craig as I start to cry

Craig said the truth when you know what is wrong with lil man

I said will he get better? Craig

Craig said i don't know D to be honest with you

I said okay

Craig said do you need help? d

I said help with what?

Craig said so you are sitting probably in the car

I said no as I turned myself in the seat

Craig said okay put your seatbelt on D

I said okay as I buckling myself up

Craig said okay as he shut the door

Kenny said D you sure you are okay? as he leans forward and put hand on my shoulder

I said I'm scared Ken whatever if lil man never get better but just get worse till his body give up

Kenny said don't think like that D you need try be strong for both of your lil bros

I said I know

Craig said Ken sit back as he got in and buckles himself up

Kenny said I was just make sure D was okay as he sat back

Craig said you better buckling up and buckle Dave up to

Kenny said yes, I am and so is Dave

I said he is as I turned around to look at Dave

Craig said okay as he starts to drive

Kenny said D you know everything is going be okay since I already phone my uncle Luke tell him get when I always go ready

Craig said you mean your hospital room? Ken

Kenny said yes

I said thanks for doing this guys

Kenny said it's fine since I like i already told you, you are like bro to me and your lil bros are lil bros me too

Craig said same here D

I said thanks as I kept looking at Dave

Kenny said don't worry D I'm holding Dave's right hand just let him knowing

I said I can see Ken

Kenny said I keep whisper him you are still with us

I said everything is going be okay lil man I'm still here but we are just going to hospital to get you check and help

Kenny said keep talking to him D since he keeps squeezes my hand

I said lil dude is okay he is with Dill, TJ and Zeke

Craig said keep talking to him about everything D as he kept driving

I said you keep stay awake lil man since I can see you fall asleep

Kenny said I didn't notice he was

I said are we nearly there? Craig

Craig said will be there in 2 minutes

I said okay

Kenny said don't try talk just yet Dave

I said everything is going be okay and no one is going take you away from me since I won't let them

Craig said we are here as he stops the car

I said okay

Kenny said Craig help D while I take Dave straight to my uncle as he unbuckles them and pick up Dave and open the door and ran with Dave is his hand

Craig said D it's going be okay as he unbuckles himself

I said huh as I look at Ken when he was running with lil man

Craig said I said it's going be okay a

I said okay

 **New York**

 **Jake p.o.v**

I was at school with my friends except Dirk and Dave since they were away again in south park but it was lunchtime so I was just wondering

Terezi said what you thinking about? Jake

I said about Dave and Dirk Terezi

Roxy said Dirky just texting me saying he is with dill since dashy told Dill to take them out for some reason

I said what about dave? Rox

Roxy said Davey is still with Dashy at Kenny's

I said oh

Nepeta said I thought Dave and Dirk did everything together?

Roxy said they normally do

Tavros said Jake where is John?

I said I don't know since I didn't notice he wasn't here

Roxy said you never to Jakey

I said I know

John said I'm here and I was on the phone to Dirk as he come to us

I said where was you and what was you talking Dirk about? John

John said I was talking to the principal than Dirk on the phone

I said what did Dirk say?

John said Roxy Rose what's you

Roxy said why does my sis want me since she never wants me

John said don't know but she told me tell you can you go to the library

Roxy said fine as she got up and left

John said Jake can I talk to you in private too

I said okay as I got up

John said come on as he grabs my arm and drags me

I said why do you want talk me in private for? John

John said Dave is in hospital in south park

I said What! Why?

John said I don't know why since only Dash told Dill who told Dirk who told me that Dave is in hospital

I said oh okay as I sat down on the floor

John said Jake you okay?

I said no since my boyfriend is in hospital in south park

John said Dave will be okay as he sat next to me

I said how did Dirk sound on the phone? John

John said Dirk sounded the same like always he does

I said oh okay

John said Jake you sure you okay me going out with Dirk?

I said yeah, I am fine since you happy and Dirk is happy that's make me happy

John said okay I'm happy for you going out with Dave

I said I know but I wish I knew what is wrong with Dave

John said Dirk say he will text me or you or Roxy when he knows since he wants to know too

I said okay

Karkat said what are you doing sitting on the floor?

I said none of your busy

John said it's a family probably Karkat

Karkat said why don't none of you talk to me anymore

I said because I hate you Karkat

John said I have been busy doing things

Karkat said what about Terezi, Nepeta and Tavros?

I said don't ask us

John said Nepeta is mad at you

I said why will Nepeta be mad at Karkat?

Karkat said oh okay as he left

John said remember when Aradia and Karkat kissed Jake

I said yeah

John said Karkat told Dave who didn't what do to till Dave come back before new year and dumped Karkat

I said Nepeta like Dave's best friend so Karkat hurt dave so Nepeta got hurt too

John said yes but Nepeta promise dave she wouldn't do nothing to Karkat

I said okay

 **South park**

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was in hospital in south park because I feeling like hell and I feel like I was going to die but only Ken was with me not Bro, Dirk, Craig, TJ, Zeke and Dill

I said Kenny where is Bro?

Kenny said he is just talking Dirk Dave

I said why am I in hospital for?

Kenny said you was have trouble breathing and you weren't breathing normally either

I said what

Kenny said your breathing wasn't slowly down at all

I said okay

Kenny said you will be okay

I said I want Bro and Dirk Ken

Kenny said he will be in a minute

I said I want Bro I want Dirk

Kenny said do you mean dash or Dirk?

I said I want both

Kenny said okay just wait for awhile

Dirk said Dave as he come ran in and sat next to me on bed

I said Dirk as I hug him

Dirk said you okay? lil bro

I said where is Bro?

Dirk said Bro gone to the toilet and he will be here after wards

Kenny said I'm going be outside okay as he left

I said you okay? Dirk as I kept hugging him

Dirk said I'm okay as he hugs me back gentle

I said cool does Jakey know I'm in here? Dirky

Dirk said yeah since I texted John to tell him

I said can you text Jake why I'm in here please

Dirk said I already did when Bro told me as he kept hugging me

I said cool

Dirk said I was scared you wasn't going get better at all

I said strider don't give up that easily Dirk

Dirk said I know but I glad you okay

I said same Dirk

Bro said how you feeling? Lil man as he was leaning on Dill

I said I feel better than I was Bro

Bro said okay

Dill said D where do you want to sit?

Bro said on the bed next to lil man

Dill said okay as he helps Bro sit on my left side then left

I said yay I got my bros now as I hugs Bro as well

Dirk said where is your cast? Dave

I said Luke took it off me since he thinks that what I made me like I was

Dirk said oh ok so are you going get another one?

Bro said no he is not going get another one

I said I'm going get split instand of a cast

Dirk said okay you mean like Jake did?

I said yeah, I do mean like that

Bro said lil man remember you aren't allowed talk too much

I said I know Bro

Dirk said why?

Bro said because he need to rest till he feels like he can talk without it hurting his throat

Dirk said does it hurt to talk? Dave

I said a bit

Dirk said oh

I said when I first talking it was hurting badly

Dirk said okay but you will get better?

I said I'm not going talk talking to much now since it's hurting me

Dirk said okay Bro will he get better?

Bro said yeah, lil man will get better but it will be slowly and long progress till he is back to himself as he starts playing with my hair

I said Bro was crying and scared

Bro said I thought you was going stop talking lil man

 **Dirk p.o.v**

I was in hospital visit Dave with Bro in a room while Dave was lying in bed and not talking to much since it was hurting him so I just talking to bro and everything

I said Dave said he wasn't going talk too much now since he hurting him

Bro said oh okay

I said was you really scared and crying? Bro

Bro said yea, I was since Craig and Ken had calm me down too

I said okay

Dave said Bro

Bro said yeah

Dave said drink

I said huh?

Bro said okay lil man as he got glass of water and gave it to Dave

I said why are you giving Dave water for? bro

Bro said Dave is only allowed drink water for now

I said okay

Dave said thanks as he drank it

Bro said it's fine lil man

I said I thought you don't like water? Dave

Dave said I don't but like Bro said

I said huh

Dave said I'm only allowed drink water

I said okay

Bro said why don't you try get same rest lil man

Dave said I thought I wasn't go to sleep

Bro said that's was like 3 hours ago, lil man

Dave said oh as he lay down

Bro said let me take your drink first as he took the cup of Dave

Dave said thanks Bro as he closes his eyes

I said what about his shades? Bro

Bro said I will take them off him as he took Dave's shades off him

Dave said what you doing? Bro as he still had his eyes close

Bro said I'm just took your shades of lil man so you can go to sleep

Dave said okay

I said are you sleep or awake? lil bro

Dave said I'm awake but I'm trying go to sleep

I said sorry I will let you sleep

Bro said you okay? lil dude

I said I'm fine but when will dave be out of here? Bro

Bro said I don't know lil dude but I won't be going back to New York with you

I said will I be going back home? Bro

Bro said yes but only if you want to but Ken will be going with you

I said oh okay

Bro said what's wrong? lil dude

I said I don't want go back in case this happened again to him

Bro said that's fine lil dude you don't have to but we might be here for a while though

I said you mean in hospital or south park? bro

Bro said I mean south park lil dude

I said okay but I got friends here

Bro said okay

I said how did it start? Bro

Bro said how did what start? Lil dude

I said how did whatever happened to Dave start

Bro said he said he didn't feel too good and everything was hurting and felt dizzy

I said carry on

Bro said his head and chest was hurting him and he couldn't breathe and he felt like he was going to faint and be sick

I said okay as I look at dave who was asleep

Bro said why don't you go home with Ken and that

I said I want to stay here with Dave

Bro said I mean when they do go home not now lil dude

I said okay I will when they do

Bro said so where did dill take you, TJ and Zeke? lil dude

I said we just went to the park till Ken or Craig phone Dill tell him take TJ and Zeke to Kev's then bring me here

Bro said did you have fun at the park

I said no since I knew something was wrong with dave that's why you told Dill take me out

Bro said sorry lil dude but I didn't want you to see lil man like he was

I said I know it is fine since I knew you was probably make sure I wasn't going freak out or something

Bro said can I ask you something? Lil dude

I said yeah

Bro said as this ever happened before to lil man?

I said yes, it has but I don't really remember it

Bro said do you remember anything about it even it just tiny bit of it

I said I all remember is dad come into my room and he told me he was going take me to a friend house while mum took Dave to the hospital

Bro said do you remember anything else?

I said no I don't bro

Bro said oh okay

I said sorry Bro

Bro said it's fine but do you remember how old you were?

I said we just moved to New York so we were 10

Bro said okay

I said sorry Bro I couldn't remember everything

Bro said it's fine lil dude

I said you sure

Bro said yea it is okay lil dude

I said okay

Kenny said hey is Dave doing? as he come in

Bro said he is okay but he is asleep

Kenny said how both of you doing?

I said I'm okay Ken

Bro said I am okay now

Kenny said okay

Bro said when are you going home? Ken

Kenny said in about 10 minutes

Bro said you don't mind if take Dirk with you?

Kenny said I already told me and Craig are okay to look after Dirk till Dave is back home but you should try look for somewhere to rent for a while you are here

I said why? Ken

Kenny said I heard you and D talking about you want to stay here

I said okay

Bro said I was going to that when Dave is out of hospital

Kenny said okay and when I do leave I will come get dirk as he left

I said so you are going to rent apartment or house to rent while we stay here? Bro

Bro said yes since I can't inpends my friends put up with us

I said okay

Dill said you a lot okay as he come in

I said I'm fine

Bro said same here

Dill said D you and your bros can stay at my house since I'm going live with Karl

Bro said thanks Dill but I think I rather to rent somewehere

Dill said how about this you can rent my house

Bro said you sure?

Dill said yes, I am sure since Karl don't want leave Mark alone you know

Bro said yeah, I know Dill

Dill said cool and D listen here if you need everything or help just ask me I will

Bro said I know that

Dill said Dirk

I said yeah

Dill said be good for Ken and Craig please

I said I will Dill

Dill said when Dave is out hospital and when you are living my house with your bros please just help Dash out while Dave is getting better

I said I will Dill I promise

Dill said good and make sure Dash rest too

I said I will I promise

Dill said okay as he left

Bro said I knew Dill was going say that to you lil dude

I said say what to me?

Bro said dill you make sure I rest too

I said oh okay as I crawl over Dave careful to sit on Bro's lap

Bro said does Dave every wake up when you do that? Lil dude

I said yes, he normally does but he probably is most be tired or didn't care I did it as I hug Bro

Bro said okay

Dave said I did feel Dirk crawl over me

Bro said you awake? lil man

Dave said yeah

I said why didn't you do anything about it

Dave said too weak to do anything about it

I said oh okay

Bro said do you want me put your shades on? lil man

Dave said no as he open his eyes

I said why not

Dave said don't want them on since the lights don't hurt my eyes

I said the lights are bright though

Dave said takes your shades off

I said okay as I took my shades off

Dave said see not bright

I said no it is not bright but it like ones in your room at home Dave

Bro said Kenny doesn't like lights too bright for some reason

I said okay

Bro said remember lil dude you going home with Ken

I said I know

Dave said I want him to stay

Bro said I'm only allowed to stay with you for tonight sorry lil man

Dave said oh

I said dave you need to rest and I know you if I'm here you won't rest

Dave said oh

Kenny said come on Dirk as he come in

I said I will be there in minute Ken

Kenny said okay I will let you say bye to Dave and D and I will just stand outside as he left

I said bye dave I will visit you every day while you in hospital

Dave said you better Dirk as he hugs me

I said I will I promise as I hug him back

Dave said I love you Dirky

I said I love you to Dave

Bro said bye lil dude go now

I said bye Bro I love you as I got of his lap

Bro said I love you too lil dude as I left the room

I said I'm ready to go now Ken

Kenny said come on

I said will Dave be okay? Ken

Kenny said Dave will be fine since he got Dash

I said okay

Kenny said will you be okay?

I said I might be okay

Kenny said if you do get nightmare or bad dream or just can't sleep just come wake me up since I won't get mad at you like Craig will

I said I will

Kenny said let's go

I said where is Craig and Dill?

Kenny said dill gone home and Craig is in the car waiting for us

I said okay as we walking out

 **New York**

 **Karkat p.o.v**

I was just at home with my bro since none of my friends wanting talk or hang out with me so my bro decides he was going stay with me today since his friends was all busy with their family and he probably was worried about me since everything happened with me and Dave since ever since Dave broke up with me I was just laying on my bed in room and done nothing

Kanki said come on Karkat you need stop doing this

I said leave me alone

Kanki said no we are you going out with dad

I said I don't want to

Kanki said tough luck you are going even I need to carrying you like a baby since you acting like one

I said you don't know how it feel getting your heart broken

Kanki said I do know how it's feels

I said how?

Kanki said I was going out with Nepeta's sis but she broke up with me but this like ages ago

I said I remember that but you still seem happy though

Kanki said I had to been since it was the same time as we lost our mum Karkat

I said it wasn't the same day, was it? as I sat up to look at it

Kanki said no it wasn't it about month after

I said oh okay

Kanki said why did you ask me that for? since you always tell me shut up

I said Jake dumped Dirk on the same day as the striders lost their parents

Kanki said you mean when they stay here?

I said yeah

Kanki said why have you been moodier then you normally are? Karkat

I said you know Dave broke up with me

Kanki said yes, I do remember that day since you ran to me crying

I said day after new year day I saw dave in the park looking upset and angry but he was in his own

Kanki said carry on

I said I asked him what was wrong but he told me none of my business so I told fine and left then he shouting he was going out with Jake English

Kanki said is this why we always just come home in here after school and why I see you on your own at break and lunchtime at school

I said yes since none of my friends wants to hang out with me

Kanki said you know you always could hang out with me and my friends at break and lunchtime if you want company

I said I know that but I don't like annoy you while you are with your friends

Kanki said then just say Kanki or bro or whatever you what call me can I talk to you on your own or something like that

I said you sure? Kanny

Kanki said yes, I am sure Kar as he hugs me

I said thanks Kan as I hug him back

Kanki said you haven't called me Kanny or Kan for ages Karkat

I said I know that Kanki

Kanki said are you coming with me?

I said what about dad?

Kanki said dad is drunk and mad at you for some reason so I want take you out so he doesn't hurt you

I said you lied to me about going out with you and dad? Kanki

Kanki said yes, I did kinda of lied to you but I am trying to protect you like big bro should

I said let's go as I got up

Kanki said don't you need anything?

I said like what? Kanki

Kanki said your phone

I said my phone is in my pocket

Kanki said okay you go through the window and just run to the park I will meet you there

I said what about you?

Kanki said I can handle dad

I said how long should I give it in case you don't show up

Kanki said give it like an hour if I'm not there then just run to Tavros's house since I know Ruffioh will protect to you

I said okay but you know Nepeta will be there though

Kanki said just go now will before dad come in

I said let's meet at Tavros's house since dad probably knows we are going met to the park

Kanki said go now

I said be careful Kan as I open the window and climbed out of it

Kanki said you too and just keep running don't stop till you get there

I shouted OKAY as I start running

Kanki shouted YOU GOING BE OKAY AND DON'T LOOK BACK AT ALL KARKAT

I just kept running without looking back at my house I knew Kanki will be okay since he always is since dad always come after me since I am weak and don't fight back like Kanki does so I just keep running till I saw the park but I saw my friends but I just ignore since I kept running past them till I got to Tavros's house since I know Kanki probably already text Ruffioh let him now I'm on way will be there as I stop running and just knock on the door as I saw it open but it was Tavros not Ruffioh

I said hey Tavros

Tavros said come in since Ruffioh told me let you in when you knocked

I said thanks as I went in

Tavros said it's fine as he shut the door and left me on my own

I said Tav as I followed him

Tavros said what

I said you still my friend?

Tavros said yes, I'm still your friend Karkat

I said why have you been ignoring me for?

Tavros said sorry I didn't know I was but you know I always hang out with Nepeta and that

I said it's fine so is she here?

Tavros said no she is busy with her sister

I said cool

Ruffioh said hey Karkat

I said hi

Ruffioh said what are you doing my lil baby bro as he ruffles Tavros's hair up

Tavros said I hate you Ruffioh as he just left

Ruffioh said I see you have change Karkat

I said you haven't either

Ruffioh said where is your bro?

I said he probably is on his way

Ruffioh said yes, he is on his way since he texting me telling me and ask if you were here yet

I said you can see I'm here and I'm fine as I went to Tavros's room

Tavros said I see you can remember where my room is Kar

I said of course I do since I always hang out with you while our bros hang out do whatever they do

Tavros said right

I said you okay? Tav as I went to him

Tavros said not really but I just hate my bro always try embarrassed me in front of my friends

I said that's what big bros for Tav since my bro does and I bet all our friends older siblings does it to them

Tavros said maybe

I said okay

Tavros said why did your bro says met here for?

I said because my dad is mad at me for some reason and he is drunk

Tavros said oh okay

I said I thought your bro told you

Tavros said all he told me was just let you in when you get here if I answer the door

I said okay

Tavros said how did you get out of your house without your dad seeing you?

I said I climbed out of the window like Kanki told me too

Tavros said okay

Ruffioh said Karkat as he come in

I said is my bro here yet?

Ruffioh said yes, Kanki is here but he told me your dad is on the way here as he left

I said what I meant do to Tavros

Tavros said Ruffioh won't let your dad in you know that

I said I know but I don't even know why my dad is mad at me for

Tavros said did you do anything to make him mad?

I said no since I always go straight home and to my room and lay on my bed since you know

Tavros said okay

Kanki said you okay? Karkat as he come in

I said Kanki do you know why dad is mad at me for?

Kanki said no I don't know Karkat

Tavros said I'm going see my bro as he left

I said I haven't done anything apart from staying in our room

Kanki said I know Karkat as he sat on Tavros's bed

I said do I need run again? Kanki

Kanki said no since we are safe here but we are going stay here till dad sober up

I said okay as I went to the window and look out of it

Kanki said come away from the window Kar

I said okay as I did and went sat next to him

Kanki said this is first for you Karkat since you normally arguing with me till I give up

I said I know I do but I know you why you told me come away

Kanki said cool

 **South park**

 **Bro p.o.v**

I was in hospital with Dave since he wasn't doing too good so I just sat on the bed with him just try keep his mind off things so he wouldn't worry about Dirk or anyone

Dave said Bro

I said yeah lil man

Dave said when can we go home?

I said you might able go home tomorrow lil man

Dave said will Dirk be okay with Ken and Craig?

I said he will be fine with them I promise lil man

Dave said can I talk to him on the phone?

I said yes, you can but why don't we wait for a while

Dave said can we phone at about 9pm?

I said sure lil man

Dave said what is the time now

I said it's only 5pm

Dave said cool

I said how you feeling

Dave said it's still hurts talk if I talk a lot but okay

I said you tell me if you feel worse

Dave said okay promise

I said so

Dave said why was you scared?

I said i was scared because I thought I was going to lose you lil man

Dave said I'm strider and striders doesn't give up easily

I said I know lil man

Dave said Karkat keep texting me Bro

I said so what do you want me do about it

Dave said don't know

 **New York**

 **Jane p.o.v**

I was at home with Jake since all my friends and cousins was busy so was his friends busy too so we couldn't do anything with our frineds but Jake was just texting someone on his phone but I don't who

I said so Jake

Jake said yeah? Jane

I said who you texting?

Jake said Dirk why?

I said I just want to know and why?

Jake said Dave is in hospital that's why

I said are you still going out with Dirk?

Jake said no I told you this already Jane

I said okay so

Jake said so what do you want to know?

I said who are you going out with now since Roxy told Rose so you were going out with Dave?

Jake said yes, I am going out with Dave

I said who ask who out?

Jake said dave asked me out on new year day

I said is it true John and Dirk going out?

Jake said yes, it is true

I said cool

Jake said why aint you baking with uncle?

I said he busy with John and Jade

Jake said why don't you go annoy grandpa then

I said he busy doing something

Jake said is this why you hang out with me?

I said yes, since my friends busy

Jake said okay

I said why aint you hang out with your friends?

Jake said because they are busy

I said why aint are you on adventure like you normal

Jake said i got homework do to

I said so have I

Jake said then go do that

I said I can't do it since it is a project with Jade

Jake said you mean the art project?

I said yes, I do mean that

Jake said okay

I said who are you with?

Jake said I think I'm with John for it

I said okay so why is Dave in hospital for?

Jake said he isn't very well as he looks at his phone

I said why didn't you visit him after school?

Jake said he is in south park with his bros and that's where the hospital is too

I said why don't you ask grandpa see if you can there then

Jake said I did but he said no because of school

I said oh sorry

Jake said Jane why don't you like the striders twins for?

I said because they annoy, none of them shows emotions, always argue about stupid things

Jake said we argue about stupid things too

I said I know and they always wear shades for some reason

Jake said both of their eyes are sentives to light and they don't have normal eye colour either

I said oh

Jake said okay

I said so

Jake said so?

I said do you want bake with me?

Jake said no thanks

I said why not?

Jake said do I have reminded you about the last time when you taught me to cook

I said yes

Jake said i blow up the oven, I nearly cut my fingers off

I said oh yeah sorry I forgot

Jake said grandpa and uncle was mad at and worried about me

I said I know Jake

Jake said we can play game or something

I said why don't we hang out any more like we used too

Jake said because you always busy with your friends and I'm always busy with my friends

I said we should hang out together with our friends

Jake said you know Rose hates Dirk and Dave

I said I know even they are her cousins

Jake said Jade hates me and don't you hate John?

I said no I don't hate John since he likes pranks

Jake said oh I thought you did

I said no and Jade don't hate you either since you like adventures like Jade does

Jake said okay maybe we can try get Rose stop hating Dirk and Dave

I said she doesn't hate them but she rather not hangs out with her sis and cousins

Jake said okay but we hang out with our cousins and together

I said I know

 **Jade p.o.v**

I was with John since my dad told us we should spend time together more as siblings but John was texting someone on his phone and my friends was busy and so was my cousins and John's friends was busy too and I knew he was going with Dirk Strider

I said John

John said yeah

I said are you texting your boyfriend?

John said yes, I am so why did dad told us do this for

I said because he wants us to spend time with each other "sibling time" as dad called it

John said but we do spend time together anyway

I said I know so what you and Dirk talking about?

John said just about Dave and his older Bro Dash

I said cool

John said you know Jake and Jane are doing the same because grandpa told them the same

I said I know Jane told me

John said Jake told me so do you hate the striders twins?

I said no I don't hate them but I do or did have crush on Dave

John said what?

I said I had crush on Dave Strider

John said Dave is Jake's boyfriend

I said I know John

John said Dave asked Jake out on new year day

I said did someone dared him?

John said no

I said didn't dave dared Dirk ask you out

John said yes, he did

I said you know Vriska Serket have crush on you

John said you mean the one who always bullied people

I said yeah, that one

John said oh

I said you are not going cheat on Dirk, are you? John

John said no way you know me Jade

I said cool

John said why do you like go do adventures with Jake and Grandpa for?

I said because it's fun and you like playing pranks with dad and Jane

John said I know

 **Rose p.o.v**

I was at home in my room with my sis Roxy since both of our friends were busy doing this sibling time and I think mum said we are going to see my cousins Dave in hospital in south park

Roxy said Rosie

I said yeah Rox

Roxy said do you think mum real meant saying we going to see Dave in hospital in south park

I said I don't know Rox since mum is mostly drunk most of the time

Roxy said oh okay

I said why do you hang out with our cousins for?

Roxy said because they are fun to annoy plus Jake hang out with them

I said okay

Roxy said do you hate our cousins?

I said no I don't hate them but I don't want to hang out with them since they always act immature for our age

Roxy said they boys what do you suspect from them act like they are older

I said I know but Jake, Tavros don't act like them

Roxy said Jake is just Jake and Tavros's bro and dad taught him how be mature

I said I know that

Roxy said Jake and Jane are trying getting my friends and your friends to hang out together

I said I know Jane told me

Roxy said cool

 **South park**

 **Dave p.o.v**

I was in still in hospital since bro said we can't go home but maybe tomorrow we can so I was so bored since Jake stop texting me and Dirk didn't text me either

Bro said so what do you want to apart from go home? lil man

I said what is the time? Bro

Bro said it's 9pm

I said I want to phone Dirk then

Bro said I am going wait outside okay

I said okay

Bro said cool as he got up and left

So, I got my phone out and rang Dirk and wait till he answer

 **Phone call between Dave and Dirk**

 **Dirk said Sup**

 **I said sup Dirky why didn't you text me back**

 **Dirk said I was busy playing with Keon and Raul**

 **I said you okay?**

 **Dirk said yeah, you?**

 **I said bored, I want go home**

 **Dirk said when are you allowed come back to Ken's?**

 **I said maybe tomorrow that what bro told me but I'm not sure**

 **Dirk said oh right**

 **I said so**

 **Dirk said where is bro?**

 **I said outside probably talk to Ken's uncle Luke or his mate Alex**

 **Dirk said oh okay**

 **I said why do you want to know where bro is?**

 **Dirk said I just wondering since all our friends and cousins are doing sibling time**

 **I said what?**

 **Dirk said John and our friends texting me saying they are spend time with their sibling because of their parents**

 **I said oh you mean like we do all the time**

 **Dirk said yes since we always together and never apart**

 **I said I know but this will be the first-time apart over night**

 **Dirk said I know Dave and I probably won't sleep**

 **I said same here Dirk**

 **Dirk said so what have you and bro been up to?**

 **I said nothing much but I think Bro is getting bit annoyed with me**

 **Dirk said why?**

 **I said because I keep whining saying I'm bored and I want go home**

 **Dirk said okay**

 **I said so what games did you play with Raul and Keon?**

 **Dirk said hide and seek, tickling monsters and all the kids' games**

 **I said cool**

 **Dirk said Raul and Keon did try beat me up though**

 **I said what did you do? as I laughs**

 **Dirk said just tickling them and what's funny? Dave**

 **I said I just image you getting beating up Keon and Raul as I kept laughing**

 **Dirk said yeah, that is funny as he laughs**

 **I said so where is TJ and Zeke? Dirk**

 **Dirk said TJ is at a mate house and Zeke is at Kevin's**

 **I said oh right**

 **Dirk said what's wrong? lil bro**

 **I said don't call me that Dirk**

 **Dirk said okay so what else**

 **I said did Raul or Keon try take your shades?**

 **Dirk said yes, they did try so I took them off**

 **I said did they freak out about your eyes?**

 **Dirk said yes, they did a bit but I didn't care since they only 2 and 3**

 **I said cool**

 **Dirk said do you know if bro going send me to school in this town while we are here**

 **I said I don't know Dirk**

 **Dirk said can you ask him and they text me or something**

 **I said do it yourself**

 **Dirk said you are with him**

 **I said fine I will ask when he go back here**

 **Dirk said you are the best Dave**

 **I said whatever**


End file.
